The Sirens of Destiny
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: Part Four of my Siren Series. Romana and Braxiatel are on the rocky road to parent hood as well as gaining their new companion Donna Noble. What are the next steps for the Time-Lords relationship now they have a child? What makes them attracted to Donna and just how will they react when Rose returns?
1. Time Crash

Romana looked at Braxiatel solemnly who held his wriggling daughter in his arms. Romana had noticed that Thyra liked to wriggle around a lot, not liking to stay put for longer than necessary and she walked over to the TARDIS consoles, setting the TARDIS into flight. She wondered if it was because of the state she had found her in that caused to her to wriggle for Romana remembered finding her covered in the remaining limbs of her dead sisters and shattering glass.

"Doctor." Thyra grinned mischievously, snuggling Mr Snuffles tightly as she curled into her father's chest. She liked it when her father or mother held her. It made her feel safe and warm, loved and protected. Auntie Martha and Uncle Jack would hold her but they weren't there now which made Thyra very sad. But she could sense someone coming into the room. Could sense a Doctor appearing soon and she grinned. Auntie TARDIS was doing one of her clever tricks again. Thyra noticed that the TARDIS liked to show off it's special powers to her such as making her ceiling covered in stars and soothing noises. She would laugh in delight every time she did that.

"What?" Braxiatel blinked in surprise, looking at his daughter. Did she really just say what he thought he heard?_ Doctor?_

"Doctor!"

Suddenly, as Romana pulled the handbrake on the console, the TARDIS began to spin out of control. Braxiatel lurched forwards, keeping tight hold of Thyra and Romana fell to the floor, looking flabbergasted at the TARDIS console room as alarms blared out.

"Auntie TARDIS is not happy." Thyra chirped, squirming slightly.

"No she's not." Romana frowned in agreement as she pulled herself upwards. "Hey now, what's the matter with you old girl? Are you still recovering from the paradox machine?" She asked, trying to soothe the TARDIS when suddenly she bumped into a man with brown curly hair and a very long multi-coloured scarf. "Sorry." Romana commented, thinking it was Braxiatel.

"So sorry." The man replied in agreement and Braxiatel almost dropped Thyra for he couldn't believe who it was. It couldn't be him. But yet, there he was. Alive and well way before the Time War even happened. They stepped around each other, continuing fiddling with the TARDIS console with Thyra giggling at their obliviousness when they suddenly stopped and took a look at each other, Romana and the Doctor both stared at each other with wide eyes. "What?!"

"It can't be." Romana breathed in awe. It was the Doctor. _Her _doctor with the curly hair, the scarf and the battered hat. The one with the toothy grin. The one with the cheeky attitude. The one that she used to have feelings for all those centuries ago. The one she knew best. It was her Doctor but how was that possible? "It's you. It's really you!"

"It really is him." Braxiatel commented, walking over to Romana with Thyra. "Though I have to say, if we don't sort this problem out soon the universe might explode in five minutes." He glanced at his watch.

"Who are you three?" The fourth Doctor asked, eyeing them before offering Thyra a bag of jelly babies which she accepted, helping herself and Braxiatel shook his head fondly. The Doctor did have a craving for jelly babies in his fourth body. "Did the Council send you? What for this time? If you must know, I am travelling with Romana so she's keeping me in check."

"Doctor, it's us!" Romana exclaimed desperatly, wondering where about this Doctor came from in their time line. But he mentioned her. So he must be travelling with either her first or second incarnation. Not too long before she left him to help out on E-Space. "Don't you see? It's me!"

"Is there something wrong with you?" The Doctor asked rudely, before he walked around the console fiddling with the buttons. He knew who they were. He knew exactly which Time-Lord's that were in his TARDIS but not the young time-tot that looked like she recently had finished looming but he wanted nothing to do with them. He had to get out of here. He didn't want to speak to his brother otherwise what would have been the point of the whole running away from home? "What have you done to my TARDIS?! You've changed the desktop theme to coral haven't you? I don't like it." He pointed his index finger at them accusingly and Thyra giggled, finding him very funny.

Romana looked affronted. She swore an oath to the Doctor that she'll protect the TARDIS and now he was complaining about her choice in desktop theme? The nerve of the man! "I have you know that I let the TARDIS chose the desktop theme herself thank you very much!"

"Doctor, you idiotic fool." Braxiatel growled and he walked closer to the Doctor, feeling slightly frustrated at his younger brother. Rassilon, he forgot how annoying he could be at times and how he could press all of his buttons just to annoy him. "Just stop for one nanosecond and look at us!" He snapped.

The fourth Doctor actually listened to him and he stopped fiddling with the consoles and looked at them properly. Studying both of their faces and his eyes widened as he realized who they were. "Oh no." He breathed.

"Yes." Braxiatel smirked.

"But we're breaking the laws of time here! Romana-well, my Romana will surely send me into my next regeneration and-" The Doctor babbled when suddenly an alarm sounded. "That's an alert. Level-"

"Level Five. Which means it indicates a temporal collision." Braxiatel handed Thyra to Romana and began to help his brother. He wanted to spend as much time as he could around him, knowing he might fade away any second. "Our two TARDISes have merged."

"Could blow a hole in the space time continuum the size of-" The Doctor babbled and Braxiatel nonchalantly pushed the monitor on the console around for his brother to have a look at. His brother made disgruntled noises and removed his hat, scratching at his hair. "The size of Belgium. Well, that's not very exciting isn't it?!"

"Need this?" Braxiatel offered him his sonic pen.

The Doctor briefly looked up before raising an eyebrow. He always knew his brother had a weakness for fine objects and this sonic pen was certainly one of them. "A sonic pen? Really dear brother? Nothing can beat my sonic screwdriver I assure you." The Doctor told him before returning to his TARDIS console room, flipping his long scarf to the side.

"Men and their toys." Romana shook her head amusedly at them before looking at her daughter who she rested on her hip. "What do you think Thyra?"

"Father can stop anything." Thyra smiled widely.

Braxiatel couldn't help but feel smugged about that comment. Already in the short amount of time since Thyra had finished looming, his daughter already had faith in him. "That I can."

"Oh little one, you do not know your father as well as I do!" The Doctor called as he soniced the controls, typing in some codes as Braxiatel helped him. "He's the most annoying older brother in the entire universe!"

"I am not!" Braxiatel looked affronted, glaring at his younger brother. "_You're _the most annoying little brother in the universe. The amount of times I caught you in trouble at our House with you trying to screw me up! All those experiments you did that caused our father to be angry. You were the one to destroy my notes when I was at home! The amount of times I have to cover your petty trails-" He was about to rant on angrily but the Cloister bell sounded throughout the TARDIS, silencing him and the brothers gazed around.

"The Clositer Bell." Romana breathed before glaring at the men. "Now you better do something about this. Two of the same TARDISes in the same place is breaking one of the major laws of time. If we do not stop this now, we are going to be creating a black hole that is strong enough to swallow the entire universe and Gallifrey forbid, I will throw you two in there if you do not do something quickly to resolve this!"

Braxiatel looked sheepish this time. "I do not normally admit that's it's my fault but this time I will." He wanted to set a good example for Thyra, admitting it was his fault rather than lie about it. He did not want Thyra to become a liar. Not like him. "We were rebuilding the TARDIS before you arrived and I forgot to put the shields back up because we were saying goodbye to a dear friend-"

"Auntie Martha!" Thyra corrected him and Romana smiled brightly at the comment.

Braxiatel chuckled. "All right, Auntie Martha. But _we _know how to reverse this don't we my dear?" He asked Romana. He wanted to prove to not only Thyra, but to his brother that he could resolve this. That he had changed since his Collection. That he can be a hero if he chose to be and that he wasn't always the cold and manipulative man that the Doctor knew.

Romana was about to reply but the Doctor cut her off. Romana forgotten how her Doctor would often do that. He could be incredibly rude at times. "No we'll do it my way. I know the exact way to deal with this and it's rather more exciting! We're going to vent the thermal buffer, flooring the helmic regulator and just to finish off, let's fry those Zeiton crystals!" He grinned madly at them, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Romana hugged Thyra closer to her. That was an extremely dangerous plan! She couldn't do that and put her daughter's life on the line The Doctor's plan was incredibly dangerous for it meant the TARDIS exploding. She didn't want that. Her daughter was still so young! She didn't want her daughter to feel her first explosion at the age of two days old! "Doctor! How can you be so selfish?! My daughter is only two days old! I can't risk loosing her like this!"

"Please brother, think about this clearly." Braxiatel tried to reason with his brother, pinching the bridge of his nose. His brother could be very trying at times. "Think of our daughter safety!"

But the Doctor wasn't listening and he pulled a lever and Romana and Braxiatel looked at each other, the colour on drained from their faces and Thyra whimpered as there was a bright white light surrounding the room with a loud bang before the TARDIS began to fly normally once more. The Doctor gave a low whistle of approval, raising his hat towards Thyra's direction. "Supernova and black hole at the exact same instant. Cancels out implosion-" He was about to continue but Romana stormed her way over to him and slapped him around the cheek with her spare hand, looking furious at him. Braxiatel smirked as the Doctor looked at her with a stunned expression on his face, rubbing his sore cheek. "Ow! Romana!"

"That was for putting my daughter's life at risk!" She seethed and she slapped him once more, this time on the opposite cheek. "And this is for the future!" She slapped him the second time for the fact he tricked her to leaving her people behind. But in a way, she understood now. Understood why the Doctor tricked her because if he didn't, Thyra wouldn't have been born. She wouldn't have rescued Braxiatel. She wouldn't have met Martha but it still hurt her for having to leave her people behind and watch them burn before her eyes and she could do nothing about it. She would always be loyal to her people. Always.

The Doctor blinked before wincing slightly. It must be bad for what he has done in the future to make Romana slap him twice. He was not looking forward to whatever he did to wrong Romana. "For the future? Okay, I take it something that I haven't done yet. I'm not looking forward to that."

"You shouldn't." Romana commented bitterly before resting her head against his, closing her eyes softly. "You shouldn't."

Despite the Doctor being an annoying brother and nearly putting their daughter's life at risk, Braxiatel walked up to them and rested a hand on his shoulder. The Doctor couldn't help but feel something terribly wrong about this whole ordeal. "If you're both in my TARDIS... then where am I then?" The Doctor asked softly. He had noticed that but didn't want to say anything. This was _his_ TARDIS even if Romana had let the TARDIS change it's own desktop theme. But this was in his TARDIS future! Shouldn't he be here as well at least? Not just Romana, his terrible older brother and their daughter. Wait, daughter?! He was an uncle now?!

Braxiatel shook his head. "Please brother, do not ask us for you know we cannot tell you. We've been through so much already. Too much." He sighed. "Too much."

Thyra snuggled deeper into her mother's chest, liking the the feel of the family embrace. "Mother, I want my hug!" She pouted.

Romana laughed softly and let go of the Doctor before hugging her daughter and kissing her cheek. "More hugs all ready Thyra? What am I to do with you?"

"Thyra? What a beautiful name." The Doctor told her approvingly and began routing his pockets for another bag of jelly babies when an another alarm sound. The four Time-Lord's looked around the TARDIS before looking at each other sadly once more, knowing that it was their time to say goodbye. The Doctor handed Thyra another bag of jelly babies which made Romana roll her eyes fondly as Thyra began to help herself once more. Thyra stated that the red ones were her favourite.

"It's time for you to go dear brother." Braxiatel commented softly, knowing Romana and the Doctor were both avoiding the statement for neither of them wanted to say goodbye. "Where are you now?"

"Yes, where about are you? Have you found all the Keys to Time yet or have we done Paris?" Romana asked, remembering all her adventures from long ago with the Doctor. She was so young then.

"Well we've just come back from Skaro. You're first trip in your second body." The fourth Doctor told her and Romana winced, remembering how the Daleks nearly made her a slave then. Again. "How about you two? Where are you from?"

Romana and Braxiatel glanced at one another. "Well we've just spent a hellish year with the Master." She pointed to her face and Thyra before covering her daughter's ears. One day Romana would tell her the full story but right now she was too young to hear it. "He captured us and made us prisoners and forced myself and Braxiatel to loom. Thyra was the only survivor of his massacre."

The Doctor growled angrily, now understanding why she had the scar upon her head. He thought there was something strange about Romana's hair but he didn't want to say anything for fear of being slapped again. He noticed the scar upon the top of her head and the scar across Thyra's left eye. The Master. The amount of times that the Doctor has stopped him, he was always going to come back more insane and evil than before wasn't he? Didn't he ever stop even with the drumming noise inside his head? "How many did you loom?"

"100 in total. 99 all dead." Braxiatel replied quietly, his eyes downcast.

The fourth Doctor squeezed his brother hands gently, feeling remorse for his brother. "I'm sorry brother." And he was. He was truly sorry for what the Master had done to them. Whilst the Doctor may never liked his people, Braxiatel and Romana were family to him, the only family he could ever truly get along decently with. He was about to stroke Thyra's head when he felt himself fading completely but Braxiatel quickly flipped a switch and brought him back.

"I can't let you leave without saying goodbye." Braxiatel commented and he couldn't. This was his only chance and he wasn't about to let it go to waste. "Never had the chance to say it in my past and your future but now this is only chance I will get. But now I will. I will say it when I have the chance. Whilst we'll _all _have the chance." He embraced his brother once more and his brother held him tightly, not wanting to let go. "Goodbye brother."

"Goodbye brother dear." The Doctor replied, before letting go of Braxiatel and he looked over towards Romana and Thyra. The Doctor lifted up his hat and whistled at them, making Thyra giggle and she cuddle Mr Snuffles as he funny faces. "Keep tight hold of that daughter of yours. I think she's something really special."

"You think?" Romana beamed with pride.

"I don't _think. _I _know._" He tapped his finger on the nose, a knowing look in his eyes.

Romana held Braxiatel's hand. "Give all our love to long ago." She told him, meaning Gallifrey. Braxiatel was saying goodbye to his brother; Romana was saying goodbye to Gallifrey for the final time.

The Doctor nodded in understanding before lifting his hat off his head once more with a solemn look on his face as he fades away completely. "Oh and brother of mine, do remember to put the shields up will you this time will you? I would hate for something terrible to happen to my dear TARDIS." The Doctor shouted before his voice faded away completely.

Romana put Thrya in her crib, letting her play with Mr Snuffles whilst eating the jelly babies that the Doctor gave her happily as Braxiatel made his way to the console to put the shields back up and he pressed a button when all three Time-Lord's heard a loud blast of a ships horn and Braxiatel was sent flying, Romana quickly shielding Thyra from the shredded bits of wood when they turned around to see a ship stuck between the TARDIS.

"Romana! Thyra! Are you two all right?" Braxiatel coughed, clearing away the dust before scrambling back up to his feet and making his way over to them, worrying over their safety.

Thyra began to cry, not liking the sudden loud explosion or the loud blast of horn coming from the ship and Romana quickly picked her up, trying to calm down her daughter. "We're fine. Unhurt but Thyra's just in shock." Thyra cried even more, wriggling around in her mother's arm and her left eye went slightly wild, looking frightened.

Braxiatel cleared up most of the smoke with the TARDIS's fan before he made his way over to a life preserver and turned it over, his eyes widening as he realized which ship crashed into the TARDIS. The Titanic. How was that possible? How could the Titanic crash into their ship? "But that's impossible." He breathed.

"Brax?" Romana asked cautiously and she carefully made her way over to Braxiatel who was too busy staring at the name of the ship. "Brax, what-oh." Her eyes widening as she realized what he was staring at. "_Oh."_

"Oh indeed." He nodded in agreement.

They had crashed into the Titanic and there was nothing they could do about it.


	2. VOTD: Thyra's First Trip

Thyra kept on crying as the Titanic's horn kept blowing loudly and Romana whispered soothing words to her, rocking her crib gently with her feet to try and calm her down as Braxiatel quickly made his way to the controls, pressing the buttons to make the TARDIS to push out the ship. They watched as the Titanic slowly disappeared.

Romana turned to Braxiatel. "If it's the Titanic I'm thinking of, then we can't go on board."

"Any particular reason why?" Braxiatel asked over Thyra's wailing as he pressed some more buttons on the console, fixing the shield around the TARDIS.

"I was already on board the ship." Romana commented, remembering how she had to go and stay in bed after a few days due to the chill she caught in the icy waters. "It was just after the Time War and I was on board the original Titanic. Turned out the Sea Devils were involved in the ship's affair and of course I had to put a stop to it."

"Well let's do an environmental check." He moved the screen towards them and turned it on to reveal the Titanic in space, hovering above the Earth. "Well, it's certainly not the Titanic you were on."

"But do these people even know why they named that ship after the Titanic?" Romana enquired, staring at the screen as they watched the ship hovering above the Earth. "Do they not know it's asking for bad luck? Or the history of the ship's name?"

"What do you say we find out?" Braxiatel smirked.

"Brax, be serious. We can't go on anymore dangerous adventurers. We have Thyra to think about."

"I know that but don't you think it's time we took a slight break? The amount of times we have saved the Earth over the course of the last few years and after everything we have been through with the Master... wouldn't it be just nice to have an evening with just the three of us?" Braxiatel pointed out. "A nice evening out without any running around. No saving the Earth. Nothing but a nice break between the three of us. As a family."

Romana looked at the screen anxiously. She knew anything that was named the Titanic could only mean nothing but trouble, but Braxiatel did have a point. She still needed her rest after what the Master has done to her on board the Valiant and a nice mini-holiday on board this cruise ship could do her good. That and it would be nice for Thyra to get out of the TARDIS for a little while and explore some new places. Romana gave a reluctant sigh, knowing he was right. "All right. But if anything dangerous happens, we are _not _getting involved. Is that understood?"

"Completely." Braxiatel replied and he landed the TARDIS before he helped Romana tie the Gallifreyian wrap around her chest, carefully putting Thyra in before he picked up Mr Snuffles and handed it to her. Thyra gurgled happily as she clutched on tightly to him as she sat comfortably in her wrap, her eyes upon her mother who finished tying it around her back. "Shall we?" Braxiatel offered Romana his hand.

"If my lord insists." Romana smiled pleasantly and they stepped out of the TARDIS, looking around as they realized they landed in a supply closet and Braxiatel closed the door after Romana. They walked forwards, Thyra wriggling slightly as they observed their surroundings. "Looks like Thyra's first Christmas has come early this year." Romana pointed as she pointed towards the Christmas decorations that hung along the room.

"Reminds me, she'll need to see her Aunties and Uncles on Earth then." Braxiatel commented and Romana raised an eyebrow. "Well, it makes sense. They are much of our family as they are to Thyra and it wouldn't be right abandoning them completely. Besides, we still need to meet Jack's Torchwood team do we not? And what other perfect timing is it to see them than Christmas when the humans are all in a merry mood?"

They walked past two golden angel robots and Romana eyed them anxiously. Over the last few years she has had bad experiences with Robots apart from K9 and she put an arm around Thyra protectively. "You are right. And it is Thyra's first Christmas. Plus, it'll be nice to see how Martha's family is coping and nice to see them in a different environment instead of the Valiant."

They stood near the reception, observing the crowd that were dressed in fancy 1920's outfits, no doubt for a fancy dress evening, listening to the christmas music that was being played live in the background and a steward walked past them, smiling at them. "Merry Christmas, sir, ma'am." He gave them a curt nod before heading into the reception.

"Merry Christmas." Braxiatel replied.

Romana walked over to the robotic angels, wanting to ask them the questions that have been nagging in the back of her mind ever since she saw the ship on the TARDIS scanner. "Good evening. We are passengers 12 and I might be a tiny bit tipsy but please tell me, who are you?"

The angel turned to look at her. "Information: Heavenly Host supplying tourist information."

Braxiatel licked his finger and lifted it up in the air before leaning in to whisper into Romana's ear. "Looks like the Titanic has took off from the planet Sto." He looked at the angels. "Like my lady here, I've had too much whiskey. Where are we heading too exactly?"

"Information: The purpose of the cruise is to experience primitive cultures."

Romana raised an eyebrow, looking down at Thyra to make sure she was okay and found her to be fast asleep in her wrap, clutching Mr Snuffles tightly before she looked back up. "I'm very curious about the ships name. The Titanic. I've been on the original Earth ship myself but I'm just wondering, do you even know why the name Titanic is so famous?"

"Information: All designations are chosen by Mr Max Capricorn president of Max-Max-" The host began repeating the name, it's voice becoming higher and it began to twitch. Romana moved backwards slightly incase it might send out sparks to protect Thyra.

"You have bit of a glitch there." Braxiatel replied and he reached into his pocket though he couldn't help but wonder why the host got a glitch after they had asked a question about the ships name. Was it possible that this Mr Max Capricorn didn't want anybody else to know the history of it? He was about to reach in for his sonic pen but the Chief steward and two other men walked over.

"Sir, ma'am, we can handle this." The Chief Steward told them as he watched his crew take away the host before he moved after them, not noticing the Time-Lord's gaze on him as he lowered his voice to a whisper to his men. "That's another one down. What's going on with these things?"

Romana looked at Braxiatel. "Very suspicious."

"Indeed. Come, let's take a look around." He held out his hand and Romana took it and they walked around and stood near one of the windows and watched the party before they saw a waitress drop her tray after bumping into a very grumpy businessman.

The businessman looked down at her in disgust. "For Tov's sake, look where you're going! This jacket's a genuine Earth antique!"

"I'm sorry, sir." The waitress commented bitterly and she bent down to pick up the broken glass from the floor.

"You'll be sorry when it comes off your wages, sweetheart. Staffed by idiots. No wonder Max Capricorn is going down the drain!" He spat before he stormed off angrily.

Romana went over to help her, Thyra now asleep in her wrap. "Best be careful around the edges. That's where the glass is at it's sharpest." Romana told her as she helped her picked up the glass, trying not to remember the broken glass that she saw in the looming room and she couldn't help but wince at the memory. Braxiatel walked over to her, noticing her discomfort.

"Thank you ma'am. I can manage."

"I'm sure you can but it's always nice to have a helping hand. My name is Lady Romanadvoratrelundar and this is my..." Romana wasn't sure what Braxiatel was to her now. They hadn't seen each other in a whole year and before then, they were in a steady relationship together but then the Master appeared and they haven't seen each other in a whole year, sidetracking their relationship. "This is my suitor Irving Braxiatel and our daughter Thyra."

"Astrid, ma'am. Astrid Peth." She smiled before seeing the sleeping tot in her wrap, snuggling with the flubble toy. She was so adorable dressed in those strange crimson robes and little red cap on her head. "Your daughter is positively adorable."

"She's very wriggly." Braxiatel chuckled. "Merry Christmas."

Astrid looked surprised. Nobody ever says Merry Christmas to the waiters or members of staff. Let alone to her. "Merry Christmas, sir. Ma'am."

"Please, call me Braxiatel." Braxiatel told her as he helped Romana to her feet, careful not to wake up Thyra. Time-Tot's usually tend to sleep a lot due to being so young but as they grew older, they will usually tend to sleep less and less.

Astrid stood up, finally having managed to pick up all the broken glass and she couldn't help but notice the scar through Romana's short hair and she frowned, wondering what could have caused her to have such a deep scar. She also noticed Thyra to have a scar across her left eye as well but decided not to pry on their private lives. She hoped nothing too serious had happened to this couple and their daughter and for a brief moment, Astrid wondered if Romana was in a abusive relationship with Braxiatel but Astrid knew it wasn't her place to say and besides, she could clearly see the adoration the man had for his daughter and for Romana in the few minutes she has been around them. "Are you two enjoying the cruise?"

"So far it's very pleasant. We've been through a rough patch the three of us this year and...and we needed a holiday." Romana sighed. "Didn't we Braxiatel?"

"Certainly. Plus, it's Thyra's first holiday as well as being her first Christmas." He gave a slight smile at his sleeping daughter before looking back at Astrid. "What about you? You are a very long way from home, Planet Sto."

Astrid shrugged. "Doesn't feel that different. I spent three years working at the spaceport diner, travelled all the way here...and I'm still waiting on tables." She shook her head before walking away and she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. All her life she dreamt of travelling to other planets and now she was stuck as a waitress doing this dead end job.

The Time-Lord's followed her. "No shore leaving?" Romana asked curiously.

Astrid began to clear a table by the window and she couldn't help but look through it, gazing at the Earth wishfully. "We're not allowed. They can't afford the insurance. I just wanted to try it, just once. I used to watch the ships heading off to the stars and I always dreamt of..." She smiled faintly, remembering what she used to do as a young girl before shaking her head. "It sounds daft."

"Exactly like my brother." Braxiatel commented, looking through the window and Astrid looked at him surprised. "He always dreamt of another sky, another sun. New air, new life with a whole universe teeming with life. He could never stand still when he had all that life out there." He looked at her. "You wish for the same thing."

Astrid shook away her daydream before looking at the couple. "So...do you both travel a lot?"

Romana smiled. "All the time. We try and do it for fun but sometimes...sometimes it never quite works out."

"Must be rich though."

Braxiatel smirked. "We haven't got a single penny." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "We're stowaways."

Astrid looked shocked. "Kidding."

"Trust me, my suitor rarely jokes." Romana told her with a faint smile and Astrid knew she was right.

"How did you three get on board?!"

"By accident truth be told." Romana replied. "We were rebuilding our ship when Braxiatel-" She gave him a pointed glare and he merely looked sheepish. "Left the defences down. The Titanic bumped into our craft and we decided we all needed a holiday so here we are."

"I should report you all."

"Go on then." She shrugged, looking unfazed. She doubted the girl would.

Astrid grinned, liking the couple a lot before she glanced around before looking back at them. "I'll get you two a drink." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "On the house." She winked at them before walking past a group of first-class passengers who were laughing and pointing at a heavyset couple who were dressed in purple country-western outfits and were sitting and eating.

"Just ignore 'em." The man told his wife who looked rather upset.

The Time-Lord's walked over to the couple, Romana holding her daughter's toy as she had let go of it as she slept. She would be devastated if something happened to Mr Snuffles as it was her favourite toy. "Something has tickled them." Braxiatel commented to the couple. "Do you mind if we sit?"

The woman gestured towards the chairs, not minding as Braxiatel pulled out a chair for Romana and she sat down, smiling broadly up at him as Braxiatel sat down beside her. "They told us it was fancy dress. Very funny, I'm sure."

The man leaned over, eating some ribs. "They're just pickin' on us because we haven't paid. We won our tickets in a competition."

The woman nodded in agreement. "I had to name the five husbands of Joofie Crystalle in "By the Light of the Asteroid." Did you ever watch..."

Romana looked at them blankly for she rarely got to watch television but Braxiatel looked thoughtful. "Didn't they have twins in the show at one point?"

The woman laughed, looking delighted. "That's it. Oh, it's marvellous."

"Probably not good enough for that lot." The man indicated towards the laughing crowd. "They think we should be in steerage."

"How rude of them. Don't you think it's time to put them in their place?" Romana asked with a wicked gleam in her eyes and she held out her sonic screwdriver at his side and aimed behind her. The champagne on the table with the laughing passengers popped it's cork, spraying all over at the table. Braxiatel chuckled, kissing Romana on the cheek approvingly. Romana would not stand for bullying, no matter the species. Back on Gallifrey when she allowed aliens on their planet, her people would often bully the lower species and the different species would then turn in on each other. That wasn't what Romana wanted her policy to be about. Not about bullying but about Gallifrey uniting with all the other temporal powers who would use time-travel secrets wisely when they were given the chance.

The couple in front of them gazed at them in awe. "Did-did you do that?" The woman asked in awe, her smile returning.

"Maybe." Romana smirked mischievously.

The couple laughed delightedly. "We like you both." The woman commented cheerily, clapping in appreciation.

"We do." The man nodded in agreement and he held out his hand and Braxiatel shook it as well as Romana. "I'm Morvin Van Hoff." He told them, shaking their hands. "This is my good woman, Foon."

"My name is Irving Braxiatel, but please, call me Braxiatel." Braxiatel commented, helping himself to a glass of whiskey. He hasn't had a drink of whiskey in a whole year. He deserved this one after everything he has been through.

"I'm Lady Romanadvoratrelundar but please, you are more than welcome to call me Romana and this is our daughter, Thyra." Romana told them, indicating towards their sleeping daughter who squirmed slightly before resting back to normal.

"She's beautiful! How old is she?" Foon asked as she leaned over to gaze at her with interest.

"Only two days old. She's our little miracle." Romana smiled fondly at her daughter, gazing at her.

"Congratulations! Help yourself to buffalo wings. They must be enormous, these buffalos, so many wings." Foon commented, making Braxiatel look at her in amusement. These people really didn't know anything about human history or their culture didn't they?

Romana did, biting into a buffalo wing. "Oh, I haven't eaten properly in a whole year!" And she hadn't. This was the first decent meal she has had. The Master would normally give her his left overs and even then that was rarely and always little and to be finally eating proper food once more, it felt good.

"It does." Braxiatel commented in agreement, helping himself. "The Master really didn't keep up his hospitality rates did he?" He asked Romana who grimaced before shaking her head.

Morvin looked at them confused. "What do you mean, you haven't eaten properly in a whole year?"

Braxiatel was about to reply but the PA on the computer disrupted their talk. "Attention please. Shore leave tickets Red 6-7 now activated. Red 6-7."

Foon took out her and her husbands tickets. "Red 6-7. That's us." She stood up, beaming before looking at the Time family. "Are you Red 6-7?"

Romana and Braxiatel looked at each other, finishing off their meal. "Shall we?" Braxiatel suggested, downing his glass of whiskey.

"Might as well. So long nothing dangerous happens." Romana commented as she put away Mr Snuffles in her coat pocket and stood up.

Morvin beamed at them. "We're going to Earth."

They followed Morvin and Foon who led them back into the reception where an elderly man who was dressed in a tweed suit was holding up a red sign bearing 6-7. Thyra started to squirm once more and Romana whispered her gentle lullabies in Gallifreyian to help calm her daughter in her sleep. "Red 6-7. Red 6-7. This way, fast as you can." The man shouted and the Van Hoffs rushed over, the Time Family approaching just as Astrid walked up behind them, their champagne drinks on her tray.

"I got you two your drinks." Astrid grinned, not noticing where they were heading.

"And we are giving you an early Christmas gift. Follow us." Romana grabbed her spare hand as Braxiatel took the tray from her and set it on the table.

"Red 6-7 departing shortly." The elderly man announced.

Braxiatel held up his psychic paper. "Red 6-7 for myself, my partner and daughter and plus one." He quickly puts it away, indicating towards the ladies.

The old man merely nodded. "Uh, quickly, sir, ladies and please take four teleport bracelets if you would. And one for the child." The steward handed them the teleport bracelets and Romana carefully put one on the sleeping Thyra before putting one on herself.

Astrid put one on and she whispered to the Time-Lord's. "I'll get the sack!" But she couldn't help but feel giddy about this whole ordeal. So long none of the stewards saw her leave, then that was all that mattered. But she couldn't believe it. She was actually going to a different planet!

"Brand new sky." Braxiatel smirked and Astrid couldn't help but beam at them.

"To repeat, I am Mr Copper, the ship's historian and I shall be taking you to old London town in the country of U.K. Ruled over by good King Wenceslas."Braxiatel raised an eyebrow. "Now human beings worshipped the great god Santa, a creature with fearsome claws, and his wife Mary. And every Christmas Eve the people of the U.K go to war with the country of Turkey. They then eat the Turkey people for Christmas dinner...like savages." Mr Cooper explained.

Romana face-palmed. "I'm sorry sir, but where did you get all this information from?" Romana asked snottily.

The man shifted uneasily, not liking her piercing gaze. "Well, I have a first class degree in Earthonomics. Now stand by-"

Braxiatel leaned into Romana. "He's lying."

"I gathered as much. The Doctor would surely be rolling around in his grave with laughter by now at the incorrect information. _King Wenceslas_? Are they having a laugh?" She scoffed.

"And me! And me! Red 6-7!" A high pitch voice shouted as a small red alien pushed his way through the crowd, holding out his card.

Mr Copper handed him his bracelet. "Well, take a bracelet, sir?"

"Oh dear. The humans are going to cause a riot when we get to Earth." Romana whispered to Braxiatel who chuckled. "Then the government will be involved and they'll find a way to blame us. Not to mention it's Christmas Eve so the streets will be packed with last minute shoppers-" The group was teleported down to Earth only to arrive at an empty street. Romana and Braxiatel gazed around, frowning as they realized how quiet it was. "Oh."

"Now, spending money-I have a credit card in Earth currency if you want to by trinkets or uh, stockings or the local delicacy which is known as 'beef' but don't stray too far, it could be dangerous. Any day now they start boxing." Copper warmed them and Braxiatel shook his head at the incorrect information, having the urge to correct him.

Thyra began to fuss, awakened by the sudden teleport movement and she wriggled. "Oh, I'm sorry Thyra. Did we awake you?" Romana soothed, kissing her daughter on her head as Thyra squirmed.

"Why are the streets not full? Something is terribly wrong here." Braxiatel commented, gazing around. Why were the streets empty? Shouldn't they be full of last minute shoppers? Where was everyone?

"But it's beautiful." Astrid breathed in awe, not believing her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Her dream has come true! She was standing on a different planet. Breathing in different air and smells and oh, it was marvellous!

"It's just an old London street. There are far more beautiful places in the world." Romana commented, trying to stop Thyra from fussing so much. "You should try Paris. Paris is lovely in the autumn."

"But it's a different planet. I'm standing on a different planet. Th-there's concrete...and shops, alien shops, real alien shops!" Astrid looked up and pointed towards the night sky. "Look, no stars in the sky. And it smells. It stinks!" She gasped, doing a happy dance. "This is amazing! Thank you!" She hugged Braxiatel who looked startled at her sudden movement before carefully throwing her arms around Romana who got Thyra out of her wrap, ready to burp her before she went off and explored.

Romana placed Thyra's chin on her shoulder and began to pat her back gently, trying to burp her daughter."Something is wrong about all. I can feel it." Romana commented dryly before fixing her daughter's red cap. "Where _is _everyone?"

"I don't know. Let's find out." He and Romana walked across the street to a newsagent's booth where inside was an elderly gentlemen that was bundled up in winter's clothes. "Evening. We're very new to London. Could you tell me...where is everyone?" He asked as Thyra began to burp, Romana grimacing slightly at the slight mess her daughter has made.

"Oh-ho! Scared!" The man replied, cheerful.

"Of what exactly?" Romana couldn't help but ask as she put Thyra back in her wrap.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Where have you been living? London at Christmas? Not safe is it?"

Braxiatel looked at Romana. "I guess our reputation at Christmas hasn't been too pleasant over the last few years." He mused.

"Well, it's all them to blame." The old man pointed up towards the sky. "Look, Christmas before last we had that big bloody spaceship-" Braxiatel looked down at the hand that regrew itself consciously. "Everyone standing on the roof. And then last year, we had that great big Christmas star spaceship that was just hovering in the sky and drained all the Thames! This year, Lord knows what. So everybody's scarpered, gone to the country. All except me...and her Majesty." He stood proudly and looked at the T.V as the news showed the Buckingham Palace.

"Her Majesty the Queen has confirmed that she will be staying in Buckingham Palace throughout the festive season to show the people of London and the world, that there's nothing to fear." The news reporter announced.

The old man saluted. "God bless her. We stand vigil!"

"Where's Mr Snuffles?!" Thyra cried, looking around in alarm and wanting to know where her favourite teddy was and the man blinked in surprised. Surprised at the fact what appeared to be a baby could talk like a young child.

"He's here." Romana cooed and she got out the flubble toy and handed it to Thyra whose face brightened as Romana handed it to her. "What do you say to mummy?"

"Thank you Mother." Thyra beamed and she gave her mother a wet kiss on the cheek, Romana feeling pleased with herself.

Braxiatel smiled fondly at his small family before turning back to the elderly gentlemen who gawked at them. "Between us three, you have to admit that the Queen has better sense than a lot of these people do in London. I promise you, this year you will have nothing to worry about." Suddenly, they were all teleported back to the Titanic and Braxiatel sighed. "Ah. Problem with the maintenance?" He enquired to Mr Copper just as Thyra began to feel sick and the stewards rushed to help Romana clean up her mess.

"Poor thing. You couldn't take the teleport for the second time could you?" Romana asked her daughter, cleaning around her mouth with a napkin as she and the stewards cleaned up Thyra's mess. "I'm so sorry about the mess." She told the stewards sincerely.

"Yes, I'm sorry about the sudden teleport activation. A bit of a problem. If I could have your bracelets back-" Mr Copper began as Romana gently took the bracelet off her daughter and hers off but noticed Braxiatel slipping his into his pocket and he gave her a wink, making her look amused.

The Chief Steward went over to them. "Apologies, ladies and gentlemen, children and Bannakaffalatta. We seem to have suffered a slight power fluctuation. If you'd like to return to the festivities. And on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruise-liners, free drinks will be provided. And to the couple with the young child, I am terribly sorry for the in convince." The ticket holders began to depart and Romana began to clear herself up after her daughter has been sick.

"Sorry mummy," Thyra replied sickly, burying her head into her mother's neck. She felt so sick after travelling through that method and so very suddenly. She wished Auntie TARDIS was with her. She loved Auntie TARDIS method of transport much better and the way that she would send holographic stars in her nursery always helped her to calm her down.

Romana kissed her on top of her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for my dear. Travelling long distances without a TARDIS can be very uncomfortable and you are still so young. It is only to be expected. You did very well on your first teleportation trip my dear."

Astrid came up to them, grinning from ear to ear. "That was the best, the best!" She told them sincerely before going back to her work. She couldn't stop smiling, not able to believe what has happened. All her life she has wished for that and her dream came true all thanks to the kindness of the strange couple. She didn't know how to repay them.

Braxiatel helped Romana put Thyra back in her wrap once more, checking to make sure Thyra was okay and he handed her Mr Snuffles and she began to play with his many legs before they walked over to the Chief Steward. Braxiatel with his hands in his pockets. "What sort of power fluctuations?" He asked and the Steward stared at him.

"Nothing. Just something wrong with the computer that is all. Now if you excuse me, I have duties I need to attend to." He quickly brushed past them.

Romana bit her lip. "I have a bad feeling about this Brax. Something is not right. This ship is named Titanic for a reason yet these people don't know why it's named the Titanic. Mr Copper has got his Earth history completely wrong, I almost felt embarrassed and ashamed." She shook her head as they walked over to a framed screen showing a video loop of Max Capricorn. "Although, I have to ask...why did you take that teleport bracelet?"

Braxiatel shrugged. "I might tinker with it back on the TARDIS when I get bored." He replied and he took out his sonic pen, silencing the video clip of Max Capricorn before he opened the frame and changes some settings. "You know me Romana. I'm always up to something." He replied and Romana glanced around their surroundings, making sure they weren't being watched and she put her fingers on her lips to indicate for Thyra to stay silent and Thyra looked at her with interest, wondering if it was a game they were playing. Braxiatel turned the computer back towards them and they saw that the shields were offline and Romana quickly glanced at the window to see meteors approaching.

"Brax!" Romana cried, protecting her daughter. "Brax, we need to do something!"

Braxiatel sent the emergency signal straight to the bridge and he spoke over the comm. "Is that the bridge? Myself and my suitor need to talk to the captain. You have got a meteoroid storm coming in West 0 by North 2 and you're shields are down."

"Who is this?" The Captain replied.

"Someone intelligent. I have a two day year old daughter with me sir and you have a storm of meteoroids coming straight for us! What sort of Captain puts his shields down on a cruise ship? Check your scanners!"

"You have no authorization. You will clear the comms at once."

Romana stormed over to the comms, looking furious. "Are you serious? You're asking for suicide! I will not put my daughter at risk. Look at the starboard Captain. That is an order!" Suddenly, four stewards came and dragged Romana out, causing Thyra to cry in alarm at the sudden harshness and the way that Braxiatel was struggling against against the stewards grip.

"Come with me, sir, ma'am." The chief steward told them sternly over Thyra's loud cries.

"Brax! Do something!" Romana cried as she struggled against the stewards grip.

"You have to listen to us!" Braxiatel snapped, looking into the steward's eyes, slowly hypnotizing him. "You are all in danger. Your shields are _down _and you've got a rock storm that are heading straight towards this ship and I will not put my daughter in any sort of danger like that!" He broke his grip and he looked at Romana who nodded at him and he rushed over to the stage where the band was playing. "Everyone, this is an emergency. The shields on board this ship are down. You have to get to the lifeboat-" A host covers Braxiatel's mouth and Thyra began to cry even louder as the host pulled him away. Astrid, the Van Hoffs and Bannakaffalatta looking at them in surprise and they looked concerned towards Thyra who was crying loudly.

Romana, Braxiatel and Thyra were being taken out of the room by force this time. They passed a small gathering and Romana spun her head wildly, seeing the passenger that was rude to Astrid from before, hoping he'll listen to her. "Look out of the windows. You are _all _in danger!"

Astrid, the Van Hoffs and Bannakaffalatta all looked out of the window. "The couple, friends." Bannakaffalatta announced and they all followed them.

"Please trust me. I can't put my daughter in any danger! She's only two days old. If you don't believe us, check the shields!" Romana snapped, Thyra's cries were getting worse at the distress that her parents were in and she cuddled Mr Snuffles tightly.

"Sir, I can vouch for them!" Astrid told them. They took her to another planet. It was the least she could do to repay them and to see Thyra in such distress, it broke her heart.

"Look, Steward; they've just had a bit too much to drink-" Morvin began and Braxiatel raised an eyebrow at his excuse and Morvin merely shrugged. It was the only excuse he could think of at that moment and he did notice Braxiatel having one of his whiskeys earlier.

Mr Copper walked up to them, not noticing the distress the Time family were in. "Sir, something seems to have gone wrong. All the teleports are down."

"Not now!" The Chief Steward snapped before turning to Romana, feeling a headache coming on. "And tell your daughter to be quiet!" This only caused Thyra to cry even more.

Romana slapped him around the face. "How dare you tell me to quieten my daughter when we're only trying to help you! The Captain of this ship has your shields down and you are all in very grave danger. We are all going to get killed if we don't do something about it!"

Suddenly, the man that was rude to Astrid before came up behind them, looking at them with a serious expression. "Oi! Steward! I'm telling you, the shields are down!"

"You see!" Braxiatel spat, breaking free from the stewards grip and he moved towards Romana protectively. "Listen to him! I will _not _allow my daughter to put in danger. I will not be causing a scene like this unless it was-" Suddenly the meteoroids struck the side of the ship and everyone throughout the ship was thrown to the floor. Braxiatel quickly protected Romana and his daughter as they were thrown about to the floor, Thyra's wails getting louder and louder and she clutched onto her teddy as much as she could for comfort as they were being thrown around, the people in the room were screaming all around them.

As suddenly as it had started, the meteoroids stopped. Braxiatel was the first to stand, Thyra whimpering loudly as she could cry no more and he shushed everyone as he cocked his head to the side, listening patiently for any more meteoroids that may come their way. "It's stopping." He breathed as the Titanic creaked and groaned. "It's stopped."


	3. VOTD: Close Call

Braxiatel rushed over to Romana and Thyra, making sure they were okay and unhurt. It would be all his fault if something happened to them. He persuaded Romana to take a mini-break. He persuaded her to board the Titanic even when they both knew it could mean nothing but trouble. Braxiatel would blame himself for entirety if he lost his family on board this ship. He would never live with himself. "Romana? Thyra? Are you both okay?"

Thyra was whimpering loudly, grabbing hold of her mother's jacket tightly for comfort as well as Mr Snuffles. Romana slowly got up, regaining her balance. "I'm fine. Thyra's fine, just in state of shock." She cracked her neck. "I told you we shouldn't be on here. Anything named the Titanic was simply asking for bad luck."

Braxiatel kneeled to examine one of the stewards, checking his pulse only to realize he was dead. The chief steward stood up, looking very shaken. "Ev-ervyone...child, ladies and gentlemen and Bannakaffalatta, I must apologize on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruise-liners. We seem to have had a small collision." The chief steward spoke as Braxiatel found a comm panel and he walked over to it, seeing Max's video being played on loop.

"Small?" Morvin asked, indignant.

"You know how much I paid for my ticket?!" The rude businessman scoffed, looking very much pissed off at the steward.

"If I could have silence, ladies and gentlemen..." The chief steward tried to speak but everyone kept talking over one another in panic voices, causing Thyra to become distress.

"Silence!" Romana roared angrily, causing them all to stop talking at her deadly tone and she glared at them, patting Thyra on the back gently to try and calm her daughter down. "The Chief Steward is trying to speak. You are _all_ scared, I know but our fear does not help with the task at hand. Learn to control your fear for Gallifrey's sake! We have to stick together in this as a team! Not by shouting at each other. Shouting at each other will not help at all." She turned to the Chief Steward. "Now, what were you going to say?"

He regrets not listening to her now about the shields and he gulped, trying to control his fear just as she said. He straightened his hat before handing Romana's Thyra's red cap which he found next to his feet and she nodded her thanks before putting it on her daughter. "Thank you, ma'am. I'm sure Max Capricorn Cruise liners will be able to reimburse you for any inconvenience. But first I would point out that we are all very much alive."

Astrid went over to Mr Copper, noticing he had a large cut on his head. "Are you all right?" She asked, concerned and she helped him dab the cut on his head as Braxiatel walked back to Romana. Like Romana, it was important to Astrid that she stuck with this group as a team. She knew they were right for it was the only way that they could make it out alive.

"She is, after all, a fine sturdy ship." The Chief Steward continued and Romana raised an eyebrow at this, looking highly unamused. "If you could all stay here while I ascertain the exact nature of the, of the situation." He went over to a hatch.

"No! Don't you dare open it you fool!" Braxiatel roared and he moved quickly to protect Romana and Thyra, knowing what was going to happen.

But the Chief Steward ignored him and opened the hatch and as soon as he did, he was sucked out into space by the vacuum. Everyone grabbed hold tightly onto any piping they could find, Thyra screaming and wailing loudly, feeling very confused and frightened by what was going on. Braxiatel struggled over to the comms he was at before and he gritted his teeth before getting his sonic pen on the computer and he replaced the shields back up, avoiding them all from being sucked out like the steward.

"Oxygen shield stabilized." The PA announced and they were all returned back to normal.

"Is everyone all right?" Braxiatel yelled and he glanced at Astrid. "Astrid?"

"Yeah." Astrid replied, panting and looking very shaken.

"Foon? Morvin? Mr Copper? Bannakaffalatta?" Braxiatel asked, looking at the other four.

"Yes." Bannakaffalatta replied for them, nodding.

"Romana? Thyra? What about you two?" He rushed over to his family, kissing Thyra on the head before looking over to Romana.

"We're fine. Thyra's scared. We need to go back to the TARDIS as soon as possible." Romana breathed and Braxiatel nodded in agreement as Thyra began to babble words in Gallifreyian, telling her mother how scared she was and Romana replied back, soothing her daughters with comforting words as she whispered a lullaby.

Braxiatel turned to the businessman. "You, what was your name?"

"Ah. Rickston Slade." Rickston replied, dusting down the dust of his suit.

"Are you all right?"

"Not really, thanks to that idiot." Rickston replied bitterly and Braxiatel couldn't help but agree with him. The idiotic fool should have known they would have been sucked out into space! How dare he endangered them all like that especially with a young child in his presence!

"The steward just died!" Astrid replied in disbelief.

"Then he's a dead idiot." Rickston replied bitterly and Astrid gasped and took a step forward angrily towards Rickston.

"Please, no fighting!" Braxiatel snapped, holding her back. "We have to work together on this as a team whether we like it or not. All of you for a minute, just stand still and be quiet. Romana, follow me." He and Romana walked to the hatch opening, staring out into space.

"Is Thyra okay?" Astrid asked, feeling very concerned for the young child as she joined them. No child deserved to go through anything like this. She was only so young. It was a miracle that she survived. It was as though she was a warrior. A warrior that could survive through anything.

"I thought I told you to stay put." Braxiatel raised an eyebrow and Astrid merely shrugged, looking innocent.

"Thyra's okay for now." Romana nodded. "Just in a state of shock which is only to be expected since she is still so young."

"So what happened then? How come the shields were down?" Astrid asked.

"When we spoke to the Captain earlier, we told him the shields were down." Romana mused. "He wouldn't listen to us when we asked him to check the starboard. He was clearly asking for a suicide mission. This was certainly no accident."

Astrid looked out into space and saw many bodies among the flotsam and jetsam floating above the Earth. She gulped, not wanting to take her eyes away. It was horrible. "How many dead?"

Romana rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We are alive Astrid, just focus on that. We promise that we will get you and these people out of here. Astrid, look at me." Astrid turned her gaze away from the dead bodies in space and looked at Romana, tears welling up in her eyes. "I never break a promise Astrid. On my life I swear to you that you will make it out alive." Astrid nodded, trusting her. For some reason, Romana felt connected to Astrid. She was like a lost little girl who just wanted to explore the universe and Romana felt the urge to protect her. She was still only so young. Nobody deserved this experience. It was ironic that Romana had to live through two Titanic experiences in her lifetime.

"We need to make our way to the reception," Braxiatel stated, stroking his moustache thoughtfully. "Our ship is tucked away somewhere near there and if we can all get on board...oh." His sighed disappointedly, running a hand through his greying hair as he looked outside.

"Oh no." Romana groaned, seeing the TARDIS outside the Titanic, floating further and further away from the Titanic. It was just her unlucky day wasn't it?

"What is it? What's wrong?" Astrid questioned, seeing the hopeless looks on the Time-Lord's faces.

Romana pointed towards the TARDIS, Astrid's gaze following her direction. "You see that blue box? That's our home. Our spaceship."

Astrid blinked in surprise. She didn't expect a spaceship to be that small or that blue. "_That's _a spaceship?"

"Hey, do not insult the box." Romana reprehended her. "It may look small, but inside is a whole new world."

"Bit small for a new world." Astrid frowned, not understanding what she meant.

"A bit distant." Braxiatel corrected. "Trouble is, once the TARDIS is adrift, it's programmed to lock onto the nearest centre of gravity and that would be planet Earth." They watched the TARDIS go to Earth before Braxiatel turned away before speaking to the comm device, Romana following him with a wriggly Thyra.

"Deck 22 to the Bridge. Deck 22 to the bridge. Is anybody there?" Braxiatel spoke into the bridge, taking charge. "I repeat; is there anybody there on the bridge?"

"This is the bridge." A voice replied though it sounded strained.

"Hello sailor, nice to hear a friendly voice. Tell me, what is the situation like on the bridge?"

"We've got air. The oxygen field is holding. But the captain..." The sailor's voice trembled. "He's dead. He did it. I watched while he took down the shields. There was nothing I could do. I tried. I did try." The poor sailor began to cry.

"Sssh. It's all right." Romana told him soothingly. "You are not to blame for this, do you understand? Just try and stay calm and take deep breaths. How about you tell us your name? We are Romanadvoratrelundar and Irving Braxiatel but you are more than welcome to call me Romana."

"Midshipman Frame." Frame replied, sounding grateful for a friendly voice.

Thyra began to fuss once more, wriggling her arms about in Romana's face. "Could you tell us Midshipman Frame, what state the engines are in?"

"They're um..." There was a slight pause. "Hold on." They heard him move with effort, hearing him groaning in pain.

"Have you been injured?" Braxiatel asked but he knew he had with the way Frame sounded.

"I'm all right. Oh my vot. They're cycling down!" Frame cried with horror.

Romana and Braxiatel shared a concern look with each other, discouraged by this. "The moment the nuclear storm drive is gone, we lose orbit." Braxiatel grimaced, not liking the idea.

"But what about the planet?" Frame asked worriedly.

"Exactly. If we hit the planet, the nuclear storm will explode and wipe out all life on Earth. This was no accident. It was all planned." Braxiatel told them in realization. It all seemed too planned out for it to be an accident. It was as though someone was purposefully trying to murder everyone on the Titanic as well as murder everyone on the planet below them. But why? What for? And more importantly, who? "Mister Frame, we need you to fire up the engine containment field and feed it straight back into it's core."

"That is never going to work." Frame replied, sounding miserable.

"Where's your spirit gone hey?" Romana scolded him. "That's no way to talk sailor and you know it. You are going to have to trust us. Try and keep the engines going until we can get to the bridge."

Thyra whimpered loudly. "Mummy, I'm scared!"

Romana moved away from the comms so Thyra couldn't hear the conversation. "I know Thyra and I'm so sorry. But you are going to have to be a very, very brave girl for mummy and daddy all right? This is just like a game that Auntie TARDIS plays. We are all going to race as fast as we can towards the bridge and the quickest one there wins, all right?"

"Okay..." Thyra replied, nodding before she hugged Mr Snuffles tightly. "Are they all on our team?" She asked, looking at the others who gawked at Thyra's speaking abilities.

"Yes. They're on our team. Be a good girl now whilst your father is speaking." Romana kissed her on top of her head and Thyra snuggled into her wrap.

"Is that a young child?" Frame asked, surprised at the fact a young child survived a disaster such as this.

"Our daughter yes. Midshipman Frame, please you have to follow my instructions. You have to fire up the engine containment and feed it back into the core. Myself and my suitor are going to try and make it to the bridge to help you. Do you think you can hold on until then?" Braxiatel repeated once more.

"I'll try my best."

"Thank you." Braxiatel switched off the comms and turned to face the others who all looked extremely grave.

"We're all going to die!" Foon cried, clutching tightly onto Morvin. If she was going to die, she wanted to die with Morvin. She couldn't imagine a life without him. Morvin meant everything to her.

Mr Copper glanced between the Time-Lord's quizzically. "Are you both saying someone's done this on purpose?"

"We're just a cruise ship!" Astrid protested.

"Silence!" Romana shouted angrily as they all started to talk over each other quickly and they all fell silent once more. "None of us are going to die. Not whilst _we_ are around or when I'm in charge. Firstly, all of us together are going to climb through the ship to get to the bridge in order to save the Titanic and Planet Earth. So unless you want to stand here gawking all right, you best follow us." Romana turned around, grabbing Braxiatel hand before she was stopped by Rickston.

"Hang on a minute. Who put you two in charge and who the hell are you three anyway?" Rickston scoffed in disbelief.

The Time-Lord's turned around, both straightening their shoulders and looking very pompous with their heads raised proudly. "I'm Lady Romanadvoratrelundar and this is my suitor Irving Braxiatel and daughter Thyra. We're Time-Lord's from the once mighty Planet Gallifrey where I once ruled as President that belonged in the constellation of Kasterborous and we are the family that are going to save your lives and all six billion people on the planet below. You got a problem with that?"

The people looked at them in awe and respect and Rickston blinked in surprise. "No."

"Good. In that case, follow us and tread carefully!" Braxiatel smirked, holding on tightly to Romana's hand as he lead her through the rubbles of the wreckage.

They came to a metal door and Braxiatel slowly pushed it open and it lead into a stairwell that was littered with debris and sparking cables. Romana carefully placed her hands around Thyra protectively and held her close to her chest, not wanting the sparks of the cables to close to her. "Be careful and if you can, follow us exactly where we put our feet." He went up ahead to clear the way for the stairs and Romana followed after him, followed by Astrid, Mr Copper, Bannakaffalatta, Rickston and the Van Hoffs.

"Rather ironic when this is very much in the spirit of Christmas. It's a festival of violence. They say that human beings only survive depending on whether they've been good or bad. It's barbaric." Mr Copper spoke, trying to keep up the communication and to distract them from the fear of them all being killed any second.

Romana chuckled, watching Braxiatel shift away some of the metal to clear a better a path for them. "That's completely wrong I'm afraid Mr Copper. My mother herself was human so I know a fair bit about Earth's history and culture." Braxiatel began, heaving away a heavy pieces of metal to clear their path. "Christmas is actually meant to be a time of peace and joy and...who am I kidding? Mine and Romana's Christmases are always like this." He shook his head.

"One year I nearly died," Romana began counting down from her fingers, earning looks from surprises from the others. "Braxiatel had his hand chopped off and regrew another one, then we tackled the Racnoss and drained the River Thames...yeah, our Christmases haven't exactly been happy or joyful have they?"

Braxiatel heaved another heavy piece of metal out of the way only to uncover a dormant host. "We have a host!" He told them, moving the metal to see the host better. If they could get the host working, then maybe they could figure out who exactly was behind this whole ordeal.

Thyra wriggled in her wrap, trying to see the host. "Angel! Bad!"

Romana looked at her with a slight frown. "What are you trying to say sweetheart?"

Thyra pointed her chubby fingers at the dormant host. "Bad Angel!" It was natural for Time-Tot's to be able to sense things such as if they were in danger at an early age and Romana knew that Thyra was trying to tell them that the hosts were working alongside with whoever was trying to kill them all. Either that or the Hosts were just evil. The opposite of what they were trying to represent in the Christmas spirit.

Romana touched Braxiatel's arm gently. "Brax, I think the hosts are working for with whoever wants to kill us." She told him and she eyed the host anxiously.

"Are you sure?" Braxiatel whispered, examining the dormant host.

"Bad Angel!" Thyra shouted, clapping her hands. "Bad! Bad! Bad!"

"What's so bad about the hosts?" Astrid wondered, noticing Thyra's discomfort around the host.

"I don't know but Time-Tot's have the ability to sense danger around them at an early stage in their life," Romana began to explain and the others listened intently. "Thyra's trying to tell us the hosts are bad. I presume that the hosts are working for whoever is plotting to kill us all."

"What, the hosts are killers now?" Rickston asked sarcastically, though he couldn't help but eye the host nervously as he neared it.

"Well, not killers but I wouldn't be surprised if they were working with whoever is behind this ordeal." Braxiatel mused. "Come on!" They continued to climb the stairs, only to find their path blocked by wreckage. "It's blocked!"

"Well, looks like we have to shift it." Astrid shrugged, coming up behind Romana.

Romana beamed at her. "That's the spirit. All right, Bannakaffalatta, can you come over here for a second?"

"Bannakaffalatta here now!" Bannakaffalatta told her as he came up to them.

Braxiatel nodded. "There is a gap in the middle of this wreckage. Is it possible you can get through and clear it up from the other side?"

"Easy. Good." He squeezed through the opening before the ship lurched again, sending loose debris falling in but luckily, it did not close the gap and Bannakaffalatta made it though unhurt.

Rickston looked around him nervously. He didn't want to die. Not on a cruise ship and certainly not when his business was booming. "This whole thing could come crashing down any minute!"

Romana glared at him, looking at him with an irritated expression. "Oh Rickston, where's your courage?! If you want to do something useful, be quiet and help us."

"Bannakaffalatta made it!" Bannakaffalatta announced.

Astrid tapped Romana on the shoulder. "I'm small enough, I can get through." She made her way through the hole.

"Be careful." Braxiatel warned her.

"I'm fine!"

Braxiatel looked towards Rickston. "Rickston, help me me make a bigger gap will you? I can't shift all this metal by myself." Rickston nodded reluctantly and moved over to help Braxiatel, making a larger gap for Romana, Thyra, Morvin and Foon.

Foon began to cry and Morvin looked at his wife, concerned and Romana turned to watch them. "Hey, hey! Come on sweetheart. Romana and Braxiatel are going to get us out of this."

"I know but, it's all my fault though. The tickets." Foon sniffed as Romana began to tickle Thyra, trying to make her daughter laugh and she succeeded, hearing her giggle as she tickled her neck, making Romana smile faintly.

"We won them fair and square." Morvin reminded her.

"I know." Foon nodded in agreement. "I never told ya. I dialled the competition line 5000 times. That's _5000 _credits. I might as well have paid for the tickets. I've been hiding the vone bill for months now."

Morvin looked shocked. "5000 credits? You spent 5000 credits?!"

Foon nodded, looking deeply ashamed. She hated herself for it. She might as well spent 5000 credits on the tickets. "Don't hate me." She whispered, feeling very guilty and looked away only to hear Morvin laugh. She looked up in disbelief, wondering why he was laughing at her and not punishing her. "What's so funny?"

"5000?" He began to laugh once more, causing Thyra to giggle even more and for Romana to smile brightly, glad that people can still find laughter in situations such as this.

"We'll never pay that off."

"I know. We'll have to work 70 years you mad, bloody woman." Morvin laughed once more.

Foon looked at him in surprise. "You're not cross?"

"Does it matter? Look at us. You drive me barmy. I don't half love you...Mrs Van Hoff. Come here." He hugged her lovingly.

Romana looked at them quizzically. "How do you two do it? Stay in a relationship like that?" She couldn't help but ask. She had seen the way the Van Hoff's loved each other. The way they gaze at each other and tease each other playfully and Romana yearned for something similar with Braxiatel and she wondered where the direction of their relationship could head towards now that they didn't have the Master to tear them apart.

"Patience and a lot of love." Morvin told her, beaming and Romana hoped that one day the relationship between her and Braxiatel will be just as good as Morvin and Foon's. She would like that. She would like that for Thyra a lot.

Rickston glanced down at them briefly before looking at Braxiatel, still helping him with shifting the metal. "So, Time-Lord. What exactly do you do?"

"Exactly what our title says." Braxiatel replied, grimacing slightly before throwing off an extremely heavy piece of metal down the rails, and watching it smash the host below them. "We control Time. What about you? What do you do Rickston?"

Rickston took the next piece of metal off him, throwing it over the rails. "Own a business company to do in marketing and robots truth be told." He looked at Braxiatel thoughtfully. He recognized the name Irving Braxiatel from somewhere but surely it couldn't be the same man could it? "Say...you're not _the _Irving Braxiatel are you? The one with the Braxiatel Collection?"

Braxiatel looked pleasantly surprised. Surprised at the fact that someone knew him despite him being in a different regeneration. "Why yes, yes I am. Different regeneration of course but the Braxiatel Collection is still mine."

"What an honour!" He and Mr Copper looked pleasantly surprised. "Your Collection is tremendous_. _I even went there to help me boost my business." Rickston praised and Braxiatel couldn't help but feel smugged. He knew that at this point in time his Collection would still be running and before he created his own Cybermen army to fight against the Daleks. "Simply one of the best."

"Oh don't start." Romana smiled fondly, feeling very pleased for Braxiatel that his Collection at this time was a big hit in this part of the universe. "Braxiatel will never shut up about it now!" Thyra giggled in delight.

"Oh hush now. When was it the last time someone praised me about my Collection properly mmm?" Braxiatel smirked, feeling very pleased with himself before he made his way into the comms. "Mr Frame, how are things looking on the bridge?"

"Braxiatel, I've got life signs all over the ship but they're going out one by one." Frame replied fearfully.

"Are they losing air?" Braxiatel wondered.

"No. One of them said it's the Host. It's something to do with the Host!"

"Bad Angel!" Thyra repeated once more, moving Mr Snuffles up and down furiously with her chubby arms to indicate her frustrations towards the hosts. "Bad! Bad! Bad!"

"Oh Thyra, you are truly our miracle!" Braxiatel praised his daughter, kissing her on the head before he threw an extremely large piece of metal on top of the already broken Hosts. "You have just saved everybody's lives n this room." If Thyra hadn't warned them that the hosts were bad, Braxiatel would have asked someone to fix it and even then the hosts would have killed them all.

Morvin and Foon, looked extremely grateful towards Thyra. "Thank you Thyra." They told her appreciatively. For a two day year old daughter, she was certainly intelligent and Foon wondered if it was because of the species she was.

"Yeah, thank you." Rickston gave her a curt nod. He couldn't believe he was thanking a baby that saved his life. But so long it was Irving Braxiatel's child, he didn't care. He was glad nobody he knew in his private life was around to see this.

"She is brilliant, my daughter." Romana beamed with pride. And she was! Even in the mere moments of her being in the looming room of the Valiant, Romana had always been proud of her daughter. Her daughter was a true warrior at hearts. She survived one of her earliest battles. She looked out for not only for herself but for others like a true warrior should.

"Romana, do you think you and Thyra could squeeze through this gap?" Braxiatel asked her, heaving up a metal pole.

Romana nodded. "I should think so. I'm not that big even with Thyra." She shifted Thyra's wrap carefully before handing Mr Snuffles to Astrid on the other side and she carefully crawled through.

"Romana?" Braxiatel asked anxiously after they waited for a few seconds.

"We've made it! We're safe." Romana replied back, reassuring him.

Braxiatel sighed with relief and he and Rickston held up the gap together to make it even wider for the Van Hoff's, carrying the pieces of metal with concentration. "All right. Mr Copper, you next."

"Certainly." Mr Copper replied, looking grateful at him and Rickston and he climbed through.

"Morvin, you go next." Braxiatel indicated and Morvin did and the gap was just wide enough for him to go through.

"We're never going to fit through that." Foon cried desperately.

"You will. Trust me Foon." Braxiatel replied, grimacing underneath the heavy weight. "We're leaving nobody behind. You got that? Now, see if you can go through there." They watched Marvin disappear onto the other side of the tunnel

Foon made her way into the tunnel only to be caught stuck. "No, I'm stuck!" Foon cried.

"Come on, you can do it!" Astrid told her encouragingly, making Rickston look extremely embarrassed at Foon as Astrid, Morvin and Romana helped Foon to pull through. Mr Copper was using a metal pole as a lever to widen the space.

"Come on!" Morvin told her and at last she made it, the people on the other side relieved.

"Rickston, after you." Braxiatel replied, going in front of the hole and heaving the heavy weights by himself with his two hands.

"Thank you." Rickston nodded appreciatively and he climbed through.

"It's going to collapse!" Mr Copper breathes quickened as he struggled to hold onto the lever and Rickston quickly took over him once he made it through the gap. He wasn't as young as he used to be and he certainly wasn't as strong as Rickston or Braxiatel and Morvin quickly moved to help them but even with Morvin it was too heavy for them to hold on. "We can't hold it on for much longer Braxiatel!"

Braxiatel quickly dropped his piece of metal and went through the tunnel but the tunnel couldn't take it anymore and it collapsed inwardly on top of Braxiatel, all of it collapsing piece by piece upon top of him and Mr Copper and Rickston backed away quickly as the metal pole collapsed in front of them.

"Brax!" Romana cried and she made to rush forward but was stopped by Morvin and they watched the tunnel collapse on top of Braxiatel. "No! Brax! Brax!" She cried. But she could still _feel _him. Could still sense him in the back of her mind. Was it possible that he might regenerate underneath the collapsed tunnel? Oh Gallifrey, please let him be live. She couldn't bare to raise Thyra alone. Thyra needed her father, no matter what and she needed him more. She _loved _him.

"My Tov," Rickston breathed and they all looked at the collapsed tunnel, knowing Braxiatel was still under there. He looked at Romana with sorrow. "I'm sorry...but he's dead."

"Where's my daddy?!" Thyra cried. Like her mother, she could feel her father still with them but why wasn't he answering her? Where was he? Was he playing a silly game of hide and seek? "Where's daddy?" She waved her arms about angrily, wanting her father and the others in the room looked at her pityingly. "I want my daddy!"

Romana shook her head stubbornly. "No. Braxiatel isn't dead. He's not dead. He just _can't _be." She turned around and buried her head into Morvin's side, feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

"He gave his life for us." Mr Copper breathed. "Irving Braxiatel. _The_, Irving Braxiatel. It was an honour to know him." They all looked at the tunnel solemnly for a few minutes, Romana crying silently into Morvin's side and Foon patted her on the back comfortingly.

Suddenly, the rubble began to move slightly and there was a slight groan coming from the rubble and Romana stopped crying, looking over her shoulder at the rubble. "Braxiatel?" She asked hopefully as Rickston and Mr Copper helped to move away the rubble, seeing movement. "Brax!"

"Owwww." Braxiatel groaned painfully and they could see his arm struggling to poke through. "Never again will I complain about getting a hangover. That is nothing compared to this."

"Daddy!" Thyra cheered and she and Romana laughed in delight, Romana kissing Thyra on the head happily as Braxiatel poked his head through the gap that Morvin, Rickston and Mr Copper were making for him. "Daddy!"

"Pry tell me you people didn't give up on me _that _easily did you?" He drawled, shifting himself through the gap, ducking his head underneath the large beam. "You know, I might have a lot of enemies but I didn't expect a piece of metal to kill me off that easily. That would have been highly embarrassing for me and my reputation. Irving Braxiatel killed by a piece of metal? How mortifying." Everyone laughed in delight as they pulled out Braxiatel who was covered in dust and Braxiatel patted down his suit before Romana threw his arms around his neck, so relieved that he was unharmed. Neither of them noticing the humans departing and leaving them for a moment of privacy to get some food that lay behind them.

"Don't you _ever _do that to me or Thyra ever again." Romana told him sternly before kissing him on the lips furiously. Oh, it felt so good to be able to kiss him properly. So good to have her lips touching hers without anyone trying to tear them apart.

"Understood." Braxiatel replied, liking the feeling of Romana kissing him and for once, he didn't care what other people in this room thought of him as he kissed her back. It felt so good to be able to touch her, to be able to hold her and kiss her once more. The year apart with the Master was nothing but hell to them. It was torture for him to know that during the Year that Never Was, that he knew Romana was on board the Valiant but yet he couldn't communicate with her physically or telepathically, couldn't even see her at all but now they were free from his grasps and Braxiatel was going to treasure every single second of it.

"Daddy!" Thyra cried happily, looking towards him. Her left eye going slightly astray as she was so happy to see her father once more. "Daddy you're back!"

Braxiatel chuckled and he carefully got Thyra out of her wrap and he held her, kissing her on the forehead before holding her to his chest, grateful for his daughter. "I was never truly gone." He told her, rocking her in his arms and Thyra giggled with happiness, making an attempt to reach at her father's moustache again but Braxiatel was too quick for her and moved her out of the way, poking his tongue at her in a cheeky manner and Thyra squealed in delight.

Suddenly the comm whistled and the Time-Lord's walked over to it. "Romana? Braxiatel? Are you there?"

"We're here." Romana told him, watching Braxiatel hold and tickle his daughter, making her smile. Braxiatel was truly remarkable as a father. It was lovely to see this other side to him that Romana thought he never had. Even in all the years she knew him back on Gallifrey, she never did expect Braxiatel to be this good around children. Especially with what she had heard to Bernice Summerfield's young son. "Are you still at the Bridge?"

"Yes ma'am. But I've got host outside the door. I sealed the door but...it looks like they've been programmed to kill." Frame replied.

"Why would anybody want to do that?" Romana wondered. No doubt whoever was behind this ordeal had programmed the angels to kill them all. But why? What was the point of it all? Was the person who wanted to kill them all was on board the ship themselves?

"That's not the only problem. I had to use a maximum deadlock on the door, which means...no one can get in. I'm sealed off. Even if you can fix the Titanic, you can't get to the bridge."

"You'll be very surprised Frame." Braxiatel replied, gently bouncing his daughter up and down. "Tell me, where are the Hosts usually from? Which deck?"

"That'll be Deck 31 but really it's nothing. It's just the Host storage deck. That's where we keep the robots."

Romana and Braxiatel glanced at one another before Romana looked at the scanner, only to see a black space near Deck 31 and she frowned. "Frame, look at the panel. There's nothing but black near Deck 31. It's registering nothing. Have you seen that before?"

"Never ma'am."

"It's 100% shielded too. What's down there I wonder?"

"I'll try intensifying the scanner." Frame told them.

"Good man. Let us know if you find anything and make sure you keep those engines going!" Braxiatel replied before they left the comms to join the others, Thyra wriggling about in her father's hold, feeling very happy that he was holding her in a loving manner.

Astrid came up to them, bringing some food. "Saved you three some. You might be a Time Queen and Time King with a little Time Princess from Gaddabee but you need to eat." Astrid reminded them.

"Thank you." Romana gratefully took the food and they sat, Romana feeding Thyra, watching her make a mess of herself and she chuckled. "Oh Thyra, you have food all over yourself." She picked up the napkin and wiped it around Thyra's mouth, still giggling.

Mr Copper joined them, smiling faintly at the small family. He never had a family like that even when he was a young man. It had always been him and now he will never get a family and that was always something he was going to regret. "Romana, Braxiatel, it must be well past midnight. Earth time. Christmas Day."

"It is." Braxiatel nodded in agreement, trying to keep Thyra still for her mother as she tried to keep making more mess with the food, making Astrid laugh. "Merry Christmas."

"How do you know so much about it?" Mr Copper asked curiously. "About Christmas and Earth?"

"It's a very long story. My brother was there before he died truth be told; apparently he had the last room." Braxiatel replied, his mustache twitching. "Trust him to start it all off."

Mr Copper looked thoughtful. "But if the planet's waking up, can't we signal them? They can send up a rocket or something."

"Planet Earth at this moment in time do not have the technology that we have now." Romana told him with a soft smile on her face, feeding Thyra some more before giving her a drink of water carefully.

"No, I read about it. They have shuffles, space shuffles."

Romana and Braxiatel glanced at each other. "Mr Copper...would you mind telling us where you got this degree in Earthonomics from?" Romana asked him gently.

"Honestly?"

"Just between us." Braxiatel told him.

Mr Copper sighed, knowing he was going to have to tell somebody eventually. If he was going to have to tell someone, it might as well be the famous Irving Braxiatel and his family."Mrs Golightly's Happy Travelling University and Dry Cleaners." He mops his brow with a hankie and sat down opposite them.

Astrid looked at him bewildered. "You, you lied to the company...to get the job?" She could never do that. Never lie to somebody. She was a terrible liar herself and people could always read her like an open book.

"I-I wasted my whole life on Sto. I was a travelling salesman, always on the road and I reached retirement with nothing to show for it. Not even a home. And Earth sounded so exotic." Mr Copper explained.

"In a way it is." Braxiatel replied in agreement, smiling faintly.

Astrid looked at the Time family with curiosity. "How come you both know it so well? I mean, I know you said your mother was human but don't you both come from the planet of Time?"

Romana looked slightly sad and she gave a heavy sigh. She was in no mood to tell them that Gallifrey was gone forever but she could tweak it slightly. "Many years ago, we were made homeless. Earth seemed the next best home for us to start afresh and I'm so thankful for Earth for helping us become better people and gain a new family." And it did. Despite the Earth not being one of Romana's favourite planets, she had gained a new family there. They accepted her and welcomed her and Braxiatel and to her, that was their second home with their new family. She would always miss the family she has made on Gallifrey. She would always miss Leela, Narvin and the K9's but Romana knew it was time to move on. Time to start a new family and really start afresh.

Mr Copper looked thoughtful. "Thing is, if we survive this, there will be police and all sorts of investigations. Now the minimum penalty for space-age fraud is ten years in jail. I'm an old man. Well, I won't survive ten years."

Suddenly there was loud pounding on the door opposite them and Thyra squirmed, whimpering slightly and Braxiatel quickly helped Romana put her back in her wrap, taking Mr Snuffles of Astrid gratefully. "Bad Angels! Bad! Bad! Bad!" Thyra pouted, not liking the loud banging they made.

"That's right; the Host are _bad._" Romana told her and she quickly stood up as Braxiatel rushed back over to them.

"It's the Host all right. We need to move, now!" He shouted, ordering everyone to move and the pounding continued on the door which dented from force. Astrid screamed and they all followed the Time family to the opposite side and Braxiatel used the sonic pen on the door and it opened to reveal a space that ran the height of the ship and the only way across was the makeshift bridge which was created by fallen strut and below the bridge were the loud roaring engines.


	4. VOTD: Goodbyes

Rickston inspected the bridge nervously. "Is that the only way across?"

"I'm afraid it is. I don't like it anymore than you do." Braxiatel commented, not liking it anymore than he. He didn't want to risk Thyra's life like this. She was far too young to be experiencing any near death experiences at this rate.

Astrid peered over the edge nervously. "The engines are open."

"It's a Nuclear Storm drive. Soon as it collapses, the Titanic will fall." Romana replied and she turned to Braxiatel. She didn't want to go across their with Thyra. It was much too dangerous for her and with the engines open...anything could happen. "Braxiatel, do you still have the teleport on you?"

Braxiatel nodded. "I do." He pulled it out. "The main link is down but if I could just tweak it slightly..." He quickly got out the teleport that he had stolen earlier that evening and Mr Copper shook his head as Braxiatel soniced it, changing it's settings to work almost like a vortex manipulator.

"But that thing-" Morvin pointed towards the bridge but Romana pulled him back away from the edge and towards her, afraid that he might fall on a weak spot of metal. "It'll never take our weight."

"You're going last mate." Rickston warned them.

"Everyone just step away from the edge!" Romana snapped, eyeing the weak pieces of metal and everyone obeyed, falling in behind her. "We are going to get through this all right? Nobody is going to die and nobody is going to get left behind. Not whilst I made a promise and I _never _break my promises."

Braxiatel quickly soniced the teleport wrist before typing in a few codes, grinning in satisfactory. "Ah ha! Morvin, Foon, come here." The couple blinked in surprise and he held up the teleport wrist. "I've alerted the settings on this so it works almost like a vortex manipulator. It can just about carry you two so long you hold on tightly."

"You did that?" Foon asked in awe, touched that Braxiatel would do something so kind to them despite their weight putting them in through so much trouble. "You did that to help us?"

"Like we said before, _nobody _is getting left behind." Braxiatel indicated for Romana to come over. "Take our daughter with you because we are going to cross the bridge. We can't risk putting Thyra in so much danger."

"Of course." Morvin nodded in understanding. The poor child had suffered enough already and he wondered briefly how she managed to get that scar across her left eye, just like he wondered how Romana got hers. "We'll take good care of her until you'll make it to the other side."

"Thank you." Romana told them sincerely as she handed Thyra over to the couple and Foon took hold of her, Romana kissing her daughter's forehead as she whimpered, realizing what was happening.

"Braxiatel, I rather think those things have got our scents." Mr Copper told them as he kept a look out for the hosts and he saw a group of hosts marching through the halls towards them and he gulped.

Morvin and Foon activated the teleport and they were on the other side with Thyra who squirmed in Foon's arms, Romana looking at them with relief. Their daughter was safe for now. She didn't have to be in any danger whilst crossing the bridge.

"I'm not waiting." Rickston told them impatiently and he started across the bridge.

"Careful! Take it slowly." Braxiatel warned.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling as the ship rocked and Rickston was almost thrown off balance. "Vot help me." He whispered, looking frightened as he looked at the engines below him.

"You're fine for now. Just take it one step at a time." Romana encouraged, keeping her eyes on her daughter who waved her chubby fists at her with her teddy. Thyra was safe, she kept telling herself that over and over again. She was safe and unhurt and that was all that mattered.

"Kill. Kill. Kill." The hosts could be heard saying as they marched nearer and Mr Copper tugged on Romana's arms, looking frightened.

"They're getting nearer!" He called, looking behind at where the hosts voices were coming from with wild eyes.

"I'll seal us in!" Romana called, digging out her sonic screwdriver and she used it on the door just in time as the hosts approached them and deadlocked the door on them and the host began to pound heavily on the door, trying to get in.

Mr Copper raised an eyebrow. "Leaving us trapped, wouldn't you say?"

Romana shrugged as she made her way back to Braxiatel. "Never say trapped. Never did liked that word. Let's just say inconveniently circumstanced."

"Oh."

"I'm okay!" Rickston announced as he made it halfway across, trying to reassure himself that he was nearly at the end. He could see Foon holding Thyra in Romana's wrap and he focused on that, somehow Thyra giving him hope. Thyra had already saved his life once today, she could do it again.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Astrid asked cautiously. The bridge itself looked very unstable and like Rickston, she knew it could collapse any minute especially if they stood on a weak piece of metal.

"Well it better do. It's the only way out." Braxiatel replied, eyeing the engines.

"Yes! Oh yes! Who's good?!" Rickston cheered once he made it to the other side, causing Thyra to look at him with wide eyes as he cheered with relief.

Braxiatel indicated for Bannakaffalatta to go next. "Bannakaffalatta, you go next."

"Bannakaffalatta, small!" He made his way across quickly.

"Slowly!" Braxiatel scolded. Suddenly, the hosts were pounding on the door from the other side where Thyra was.

Thyra began to cry. "Mummy! Daddy!" Romana could do nothing to comfort her daughter and she watched Morvin and Rickston stand protectively in front of Foon and Thyra. Knowing the hosts may break in any second.

"Astrid, you next."

"What about you and Romana?" She asked in concern as she began to follow Bannakaffalatta.

"Go, that's an order." Braxiatel ordered before he quickly grabbed Romana's hand. "Mr Copper, you as well and please don't argue." He kissed Romana's hand. "After you, my lady."

Romana smiled. "Why thank you and don't you even dare stare at my bum whilst I climb over the wreckage." Braxiatel couldn't help it but stared at her bottom appreciatively now that she said it, earning a chuckle from Romana as the Time-Lord's followed Mr Copper."Eyes front Cardinal!"

"Sorry." Braxiatel couldn't help but chuckle before concentrating on climbing the bridge carefully.

"Braxiatel! Romana! The door's locked!" Rickston shouted over the banging noises of the hosts.

Romana rolled her eyes. "Just our luck that the door at the other end has got to be locked as well."

"We can't open it without your whirring key thing of yours or Braxiatel's!" Rickston shouted, looking shaky as the pounding on the doors from Romana's side got louder.

"All right Rickston, we're heading our way! Just be patient!" Romana snapped just as the metal creaked at the weight of the five of them. Romana grimaced, stopping in her tracks as she waited for the bridge to stop creaking.

"Too many people!" Bannakaffalatta announced fearfully.

"Don't get spiky with us! Keep moving!" Romana ordered him, making him continue on their way. The longer they stayed here, the more chance the bridge will collapse and she didn't want that. She had to get to the other side to see her daughter once more. She had to.

"It's gonna fall!" Astrid cried.

"Just keep going. The more you talk like that, the worse it gets." Braxiatel snapped and suddenly, the banging from the hosts stopped and all that was left were Thyra's whimpers and cries for her mother and father.

Astrid gazed around her, wondering why the hosts have stopped banging. Have they given up? "They've stopped."

"Gone away?" Bannakaffalatta asked hopefully.

"I don't think so." Romana bit her lip nervously. "Why would they just suddenly give up if they are so intent on killing us?"

"Never mind that. Keep coming!" Rickston shouted, just wanting to get out of here.

"Bad Angel!" Thyra cried, suddenly looking up and she pointed towards the ceiling, seeing few of the hosts gliding down. "Bad! Bad! Bad!"

"My tov." Foon gasped, cuddling Thyra even closer and Morvin wrapped his arm around them.

They all looked up to see where Thyra was pointing towards and Mr Copper raised his hands as he looked up. "I'm afraid...we forgot the tradition of Christmas-that angels have wings! And Thyra's right! The Angels _are _bad!" He pointed upwards towards the hosts who were gliding down from above to encircle them.

"Information: Kill." The hosts began to reach for their halos and Braxiatel knew they were going to be used as weapons.

"Everyone, take arms! Arm yourselves!" Romana roared as Braxiatel got out his laser gun and the others all reached for pipes for bits of metal to defend themselves with as the host threw their halos. Braxiatel kept firing his lasers as the host to shoot them down one by one. A halo grazed Romana's shoulder and Braxiatel looked at her with concern but Romana managed to hit another halo away from him as he shot a two host down just as a halo grazed his back and he ignored the pain, having been through worse.

"Mummy!" Thyra wailed upon seeing her mother hurt and Rickston winced at the loud racket she made.. "Mummy!"

"Two hosts down!" Braxiatel yelled and he turned to face the other way, firing on them and Romana hit another halo, taking down another host.

Astrid fell to her knees, exhausted. "I can't continue any longer!" She cried as did Mr Copper as Braxiatel kept firing his laser gun and Romana hitting the halos away with the bit of metal pipe despite the graze on her arm.

Bannakaffalatta looked around at them, noticing how much Romana and Braxiatel have done for them already and he dropped his metal pipe. "Bannakaffalatta stop! Bannakaffalatta proud! Bannakaffalatta, cyborg!" He lifted up his shirt and discharged some energy, disabling all the hosts and they all began to fall towards the engines save from one that fell onto the strut behind Braxiatel.

Romana looked at him, gratefully. "Oh, Bannakaffalatta you are brilliant!" One group of hosts were destroyed for now. She dreaded to think how many more they had to face.

He fell and Astrid went quickly over to him. "He's used all his power!" She cried.

"Did good?" Bannakaffalatta asked weakly.

"You saved our lives." Astrid breathed, so grateful towards her fiancee. "You saved everyone."

"Bannakaffalatta happy."

"We can recharge you, get you to a power point and just plug you in!" Astrid told him hopefully, not wanting Bannakaffalatta to die.

"Astrid, what's the matter?" Romana asked.

"His power is draining!" She cried.

Romana looked at Braxiatel. "Braxiatel, give me your sonic pen. Quickly!" She held out her palm and Braxiatel quickly gave it to her and she carefully dodged around Mr Copper. "Sorry Mr Copper, but you'll have to excuse me." She told him, reaching Bannakaffalatta. "Bannakaffalatta, hold on in there you daft cyborg! You're not dying on us and certainly not Astrid." She shouted and she quickly turned on both sonics to the same setting before plunging them into his power source. "Nobody is dying on us. Not today. We've seen enough deaths this year and I will _not _stand for another death. Not when I have made you all a promise to get you all out alive." She poked her tongue out in concentration, fixing some settings on Bannakaffalatta's cyborg machine.

He twitched slightly, shaking at the sudden burst of energy going through both sonics and he felt his energy restored to him, physically and mechanically before it all stopped. "Bannakaffalatta. Okay, now?"

They all looked at Romana as she took out both sonics and she grinned. "Better than ever before."

Everyone whooped and cheered and Astrid looked entirely grateful towards Romana. Romana and Braxiatel were truly heroes! They were saviours! "Thank you." Astrid whispered gratefully. She would hug Romana tightly when they got off this bridge. She was just so happy that her fiancee was alive and well and that was all that mattered to her.

Bannakaffalatta slowly stood up, regaining his balance. "You. Saved me. Bannakaffalatta owe you."

"You don't owe us anything. _You _saved us." Romana reminded him. "You saved Thyra from losing both her parents."

"Do you think? Try telling _him _that." Rickston pointed behind them and they turned to see the host that had landed on the bridge beginning to move and Braxiatel raised his laser gun once more.

"Information: Reboot!"

"Use Bannakaffalatta's reboot!" Rickston urged.

"We can't! It's still charging!" Romana yelled. "Brax, be careful!"

"Have faith my lady." Braxiatel yelled, edging backwards whilst confronting the host. "System override. 10, 666, 21, 4,5,6,7,8 and 42!"

The host surprisingly stopped in mid-motion and stood up passively. "Information: state request."

"You've been ordered to kill the survivors. Why is that?" Braxiatel asked, thinking quickly. At least he had stalled the angel to stop it from killing him.

"Information: No witnesses."

"Why do you want to destroy the Earth so badly? It's a bit primitive at times I'll admit it, but why mmm?"

"Information: It is the plan."

Braxiatel raised an eyebrow. "Under whose orders?"

"Information: Information could not be delivered. Protocol grants you only three questions. These three questions have been used."

"Next time, warn me will you? It's very rude not to inform people that they only have three questions to ask." Braxiatel growled, loading his laser gun. His laser gun was a life saviour. It had saved him in the Time War as well as many other adventures. Truth be told, before the War Braxiatel had never been the one to hold guns like his brother but then the War turned him into a soldier and Braxiatel ensured that he carried his laser gun with him everywhere. It had saved them so many times and he was forever grateful towards it.

"Brax, do something quickly!" Romana shouted, helping Bannakaffalatta and the others off the bridge.

"Information: Now you will die." The host prepared to strike Braxiatel with its halo but Braxiatel aimed his laser gun straight between the hosts forehead.

"No. It's time for _you, _to die." He growled fiercely and he pulled the trigger, blasting off the hosts head to pieces and the hosts body fell of the bridge. Everyone looked at it in awe, unsure what to do before he turned back around, blowing the tip of his gun. "No more." He growled before he made his way over to the others, watching Romana take Thyra back from Foon and putting her back in her wrap.

"You two are saviours." Astrid breathed, clutching onto Bannakaffalatta's hand tightly and not wanting to let go and everyone nodded in agreement. "You have saved our lives over and over again. We thank you. Thank you so much."

"Mummy and daddy are superheroes!" Thyra cheered and everyone chuckled as Romana and Braxiatel kissed their daughter on the head.

"We're no superheroes Thyra." Romana told her softly before looking at the others. "Myself and Braxiatel have seen so much death recently. We lost 99 of our unborn children the last week-" Foon and Astrid looked at her pityingly and the men blinked in surprise, but Romana shook her head. "Please do not pity us. I _hate_ pity. All 99 dead and Thyra was the only survivor. We want no more deaths. Not today. Not when today is meant to be about peace and joy and happiness." She clutched Braxiatel's hand tightly, taking a deep breath.

The others couldn't help but wonder how exactly Time-tots were born for it was impossible for a woman to carry 99 unborn children but dared not ask, seeing the look upon Braxiatel's face. Astrid couldn't imagine what it felt like to lose all those children. It was just horrible.

"Next orders. One; all of you will have to go to the reception. Mr Copper!" Braxiatel began, looking at Mr Copper who nodded at his name. "You have staff access to the computer. See if you can try and find a way of transmitting a SOS signal. Rickston, you're in charge of this." Braxiatel handed him his laser gun and Rickston stared at it. "Aim for the necks and heads, that's where the hosts are at it's weakest and usually one laser will do it."

Romana turned to Astrid and the others, handing them their sonic screwdrivers. "I've preset both sonics." She handed one to Foon and one to Astrid. "You just need to hold down the buttons and they will open the doors for you. You've both got that?" She asked seriously and they both nodded. "Excellent now go and open the next door!" Foon, Morvin and Rickston made their way to do so as was Bannakaffalatta but he was stopped by Romana.

"Mr Copper and Bannakaffalatta. I need you both fighting fit. Bannakaffalatta, in case of an emergency and _only _in an emergency I want you to use your EMP." Romana told him as she handed Mr Copper a first aid kit. "Is that understood?"

"Bannakaffalatta understands. Bannakaffalatta obeys."

"Good and you, Mr Copper, do as I told you." He nodded and both men went to join the others by the door.

Astrid looked between the Time family, frowning. "You're talking as if you're not coming with us."

Braxiatel nodded. "There's something suspicious hiding away in the dark on Deck 31. We're taking a look and we're not leaving Thyra behind again."

"What if you meet the Hosts?"

Romana shrugged. "I'm sure we'll think of something. Improvising, that's what we always do best at."

Astrid gave a faint chuckle. "I'm sorry about what happened to your children. You two don't deserve that to happen." She frowned slightly, cocking her head to the side. "Though it sounds like you two do this kind of thing all the time."

"We don't ask for it." Romana replied, rocking Thyra gently in her wrap. "We're just homeless travellers with the open sky in our wake."

Astrid stroked Thyra on the cheek fondly, straightening her red cap. "Thyra's a lovely little girl. I want to see her smile again after all this."

"That's a promise." Romana nodded and the ship lurched once more and Braxiatel stood up before going over to the comms, Romana watching the others disappear.

"Mr Frame, are you still with us?" Braxiatel asked through the comms.

"It's the engines, sir. Final phase. There's nothing more I can do. We've only got eight minutes left!" Frame cried.

"We're going to get there before that happens. We'll promise you." Romana told him confidently.

"But the bridge is sealed off!"

"One small step at a time." Braxiatel replied, watching Romana sooth Thyra who was beginning to get fussy once more. He left the comm only to see their team still waiting by the doors. "I thought we'd given you all orders!"

"But we all like to say goodbye for now until we meet again." Foon cried. "So we quickly like to say thank you and goodbye."

"Bannakaffalatta considers you as friends. Bannakaffalatta owes you." He bowed slightly.

Romana and Braxiatel looked unsure what to do. Neither were used to be thanked for saving people for they did not consider themselves as heroes; merely just doing what they considered was right. "Well, you can owe us by doing what we told you to do." Romana snipply told them. "And trust me, we'll be back." With that, the Time-Lord's left the way they came whilst the others continued upwards towards the reception.

* * *

The Time family arrived in the Titanic kitchen before they were surrounded by hosts. Braxiatel made to reach for his laser gun, only to realize he gave it to Rickston and he inwardly groaned before seeing Romana reaching for a frying pan, holding it tightly by the handle before Braxiatel quickly did the same, standing in front of her protectively.

"Hold on!" Romana cried with realization and she gently pushed him aside and moved forwards, relaxing her grip on the frying pan. "Security protocol one!" The hosts stopped advancing on them and Romana looked slightly relieved. "All right. That gives us three questions. Three questions." She and Braxiatel shared a look with each other as Thyra kept repeating the word 'bad' over and over again at the hosts. "But I'm going to narrow it down to one question. One simple question."

"Romana, think about this properly." Braxiatel warned.

"Hush Braxiatel. I know what I'm doing." She snapped before dropping the frying pan to the ground. "You have been given orders to kill all remaining survivors but the survivors must be passengers or staff. But not us. We are not passengers and we're certainly not members of staff. Scan us I dare you. Even for your kind you must certainly have have bio records. No such people on board even for my daughter. We do not exist so therefore, you cannot kill us. Therefore; my family and I are stowaways and stowaways should be arrested and taken to the nearest figure of authority which is no doubt on Deck 31. My question to you is: Am I correct?" Romana knew she was and she couldn't help but smirk.

"Information: Correct."

"So then." Romana widen her arms and Braxiatel couldn't help but shake his head, a faint smile on face. "Take us to your leader."

* * *

The Time family were escorted to the Host storage facility on Deck 31. The room having a lot of structural damage and small fires were placed around the room. Romana carefully stepped around any fires or damage, not wanting any harm to come to Thyra. "Where's your coward of a eader then? Why is he so shy to hide from us?" Romana asked a loud and two doors slide open behind them and they spun around. "There always has to be an omnistate impact chamber doesn't there?"

"Always." Braxiatel nodded in agreement. "The perfect way to survive anything." They watched as they saw a large vehicle wheeling out. "You can sit through a supernova or more specifically, sit through a shipwreck and still survive. Only a craven would place himself there and I should know 'cause..."

The full vehicle came out only for it to be a giant life-support system with Max Capricorn head that just remains. "My name is Max." Max gave them a toothy grin where his gold tooth flints.

"It really does that?" Braxiatel couldn't help but ask, looking dumbfounded.

"Bad guy!" Thyra cried, curling into her wrap. "Bad! Bad, bad!"

"Who the hell are these three?" Max sneered. "And shut the little brat up!"

Romana glared at him, wrapping her arms around Thyra protectively. "She's just a baby and if you must know, it's all your fault for putting her through this! No child deserves to go through this. Let alone, _our child."_

"Well, it would of helped if you would have all died. Then she'll be _dead_ quiet." Max gave a dark chuckle and Romana made to move forwards angrily before she was stopped by Braxiatel, who shook his head, looking at the hosts who began to lower their halos. "Now tell me again; what are your names?"

"I'm Irving Braxiatel." Braxiatel replied coldly and Max's eyes widened, realizing who it was. "_The _Irving Braxiatel."

"I'm Lady Romanadvoratrelundar and this is our daughter, Thyra." Romana told him crisply, narrowing her eyes at him. She disliked the man a great deal after everything he has put them through.

"Kill them." Max ordered and he began to wheel back out.

"Wait! Hold on for just one nanosecond." Braxiatel began, tensing slightly as the hosts moved even closer to them. "You've heard of the Braxiatel Collection haven't you? You know how much people in this part of the galaxy love it. You've given me such valuable information in how I can get ahead in my business." He turned to Romana. "You get the pun?" Romana merely rubbed her temples, in no mood to be joking and he sighed. "Perhaps not then."

"Oh, ho, ho. The curator is trying to be the office joker." Max jeered. "He's not very funny isn't he?"

"No, I've never been a humorous person. All though...I do have to say this; why the wheels?" Braxiatel asked, noticing the heavy machine that Max was in.

"176 years of running the company have taken their toll." Max began to explain. "A life-support system in a society that despises cyborgs. I've had to hide away for years. Running the company by hologram. Host. Situation report."

"Information: Titanic is still in orbit."

"Let me see." He moved forward and Romana and Braxiatel stepped out of his way as he went to the edge and peered down at the engines. "We should have crashed by now. What's gone wrong? The engines are still running! They should have stopped!"

"And when they do stop, the Earth is going to get roasted. You are going to murder them all!" Romana yelled angrily and Thyra whimpered, not liking her mother's anger. "You cold blooded murderer. What's the Earth got to do in your part of the business? Why? Why kill all those innocents below?"

"This interview is terminated." Max began to wheel away.

"No it isn't." Romana growled. "Because I've worked out why you want to slaughter us all like pigs. Your business has failed. _Past tense_. Your main goal is to wipe out any survivors in case anybody has rumbled you and the board find their shares halved in value. But no. Like all businessmen, you just have to get even more greedier don't you because it's always down to profit." Romana sneered at him and clenched her fists. "Because destroying the Titanic was not enough for you. You have to destroy the Earth because if a Max Capricorn ship hits the Earth, it'll destroy an entire planet and that will cause a scandal! A scandal so humiliating it will cause your business to become wiped out."

Max nodded. "And the whole board thrown in jail for murder."

"Whilst you sit there like the craven you are, safe inside your impact chamber." Romana shook her head in disgust and Braxiatel looked at him with hate.

"I have men waiting to retrieve me from the ruins and enough off-world accounts to retire me to the beaches of Pentaxico Two where the ladies, so I'm told, are very fond of...metal." Max told them and Romana covered Thyra's ears, not wanting her daughter to listen to anymore words that come out of his filthy mouth.

"That's your plan. Your anserine retirement plan that makes you a killer of 2000 on board this ship and 6 billion underneath us. And why? Because Max Capricorn is a craven and a loser!" Braxiatel yelled indignantly.

Max turned around to face them, looking furious. "I never lose!"

"Ha!" Romana replied bitterly. "You can not even sink the Titanic! Why has your business failed? You are a craven Capricorn. Whether you want to admit it or not!"

"Oh but I _can_, Romanadvoratrelundar." Max jeered, his tooth glinting once more. "I can cancel the engines from here!" The alarms sounded throughout the ship and Thyra began to wail, not liking the loud noise and Romana gently rocked her gently, trying to ease her despite her she could do nothing to properly calm her down.

"You can't do this!" Romana cried. "You can't kill all these people! You can't kill my daughter!"

"Capricorn think this through." Braxiatel furiously replied, trying to think of ways to stop him and to save Thyra. He didn't care about himself so long Thyra was put to safety first. "There are other ways! At least let us put our daughter to safety first!"

"Host, hold them!" Max shouted and four hosts held Romana and Braxiatel tightly by the arms and pulled them away, both struggling to be free whilst Thyra kept on crying.

"Not so clever now are you Romana or Braxiatel? What will happen now to the famous Braxiatel Collection now I've murdered the curator? It will fail just like my business did. It was a shame we couldn't work together." Max jeered at them. "All that banter yet not a word wasted save for your screaming brat. Time for me to retire. The Titanic is falling. The sky will burn. Let the Christmas inferno commence. Oh! Oh, host! Kill the little brat first."

"No!" Romana screamed, struggling to break free from the host and Thrya wailed even more as a spare host that was not holding them began to remove it's halo, preparing to follow orders. "No! Please! Take us instead! Not my daughter! Not my daughter!"

"Mr Capricorn!" Astrid's voice shouted and they all turned to see her in a forklift truck, looking angry. How dare the man kill an innocent baby! He was nothing but a foul, loathsome evil businessman that Astrid now hated. How could one kill such an innocent child? A child that saved their lives from the hosts. "I resign." She started the forklift truck and rushes towards Capricorn.

"Astrid, don't!" Braxiatel yelled.

Astrid paid no heed, neither Time-Lord's noticing Foon's teleport bracelet on her wrist and she lifted the front of Capricorn's life support just enough so the tires have no purchase. His rear tires have enough traction to cause a stand off. The host who was about to kill Thyra throws his halo at Astrid instead but misses, hitting the back of the forklift truck instead.

"Astrid! Get out of there!" Romana yelled and Astrid looked at the Time-Lord's meaningfully,

Astrid locking eyes with the crying Thyra one last time before she turned back to Capricorn. She raised the fork higher, lifting Capricorn fully of the ground and stepped on the gas. They both went over the edge but just as Astrid was about to fall out of her forklift truck, she quickly activated the teleport button, appearing before the Time family.

"I did it." Astrid breathed, trying to steady her breathes at her near death experience as she stared at her teleport wrist. "I actually did it!"

"Don't you _ever _do that to us ever again." Romana seethed and Astrid blinked rapidly at her sudden change of mood. "You could have gotten yourself killed if you didn't have the teleport on you! Did you even think it through properly?!"

"I'm sorry." Astrid replied quietly. "I was only trying to save Thyra."

Romana sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." She gave her a faint smile. "Thank you for saving my daughter." She gave Astrid a hug, the hosts now releasing their grips.

"Yes, thank you." Braxiatel nodded gratefully.

"Titanic falling. Voyage terminated." The computer announced.

Romana broke apart the hug, kissing Thyra on the forehead before looking at Astrid. "We need to use your teleport." Astrid held out her hand as Romana typed in some codes. "Right then. Everyone, hold on tight." Braxiatel held onto Romana whilst Romana held onto Astrid before the teleport activated before they arrived at the bridge.

"Hello Frame." Romana called and this cause Frame to yelp out in surprise at their sudden silent appearance. "Nice to see you at last."

"N-Nice to s-see you too." Frame stammered in surprise before looking out at the door. "But the hosts-"

"The controller is dead and they divert to the next highest authority and that's us." Braxiatel replied, making Frame gape at them.

"Deadlock broken." The computer announced as Romana fixed the deadlock.

"So what now?" Astrid asked.

Frame nodded in agreement. "There's nothing we can do. There's no power. The ship's gonna fall."

"No it's not." Braxiatel cracked his neck as he took over the steering wheel. "Everyone, grab hold onto something tight." Romana grabbed hold of the railings tightly, near Braxiatel and was securing Thyra in her wrap and Astrid and Frame did the same, though both looking confused. "Let's see if I can drive the Titanic just as well as the TARDIS."

Romana shook her head fondly. "Not as well as me my dear."

"Want to bet?" Braxiatel retorted cheekily before the ship lurched dramatically as Braxiatel tried to steer. They fell straight towards the Earth's atmosphere and Frame and Astrid screamed, Thyra crying at the speed they were going and Braxiatel began to fight the wheel.

Romana reached for a button on the console, dialling in a number. "Hello! Yes, could you put me through Buckingham Palace?" There was a pause before Romana was put on the line. "Listen to me. This is an emergency. Security Code 771! Now get the hell out of there!" Romana shouted before hanging up on them and with her spare hand, she cradled Thyra protectively, knowing she had great faith in Braxiatel for saving them all.

"Engine active. Engine active." The computer announced just as Braxiatel pulled back tightly on the wheel, sending Frame and Astrid back against the wall. Straining and bent over backwards, Braxiatel regained control on the wheel and the ship barely missed Buckingham Palace and Braxiatel sighed with relief, unable to believe his luck. Neither he or Romana seeing the Queen waving at them gratefully.

Braxiatel looked extremely relieved, sighing gratefully before he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see Romana and a much calmer Thyra by his side, Romana smiling his favourite smile of his. "Good job sailor."

"Do I win the bet now?" He asked mischievously.

"What's your prize?"

"A kiss for the good lord?" Braxiatel asked.

Romana laughed. "Since my good Lord has asked, yes. A kiss shall suffice." She leaned in and kissed them, Astrid and Frame laughing with joy and Thyra squealed with happiness, happy at the fact that the danger has passed and the fact that her parents were happy once more.

"Woo-hoo!" Frame shouted with joy, hugging Astrid with joy before he rang the ships bell, Braxiatel and Romana still kissing whilst Braxiatel was driving the ship. "Woo-hoo!"

It was a little time later after they ensured the ship's safety and they were all in the reception, everyone hugging and crying joyfully. "You three actually did it." Morvin breathed in awe. "You three actually saved all our lives."

Romana smiled, Thyra now out of her wrap and she rested her daughter on her hip, letting her play with the collar of her khaki jacket. "I never break my promises. Sometimes...sometimes I can never quite fulfil them but I _never _break them."

Rickston walked over to Braxiatel. "I think you might need these back." He pointed out, holding out Braxiatel's laser gun, sonic pen and Romana's sonic screwdriver.

"Ah! Thank you." Braxiatel gratefully took it and handed over Romana's sonic screwdriver.

Rickston pursed his lips, looking at Braxiatel. "Whilst I was using the laser gun, I couldn't help but notice it looked rather battered and I also noticed that you certainly know how to use it well. Have you ever been a soldier of sorts?"

They all looked at him and Braxiatel exhaled. "Yes. Both of us." Braxiatel replied grimly. "It's an experience we never wish to live again and for no one to live through."

"The engines have stabilized. We're holding steady till we get help and I've sent the SOS. A rescue ship should be here within twenty minutes. And they're digging out the records of Max Capricorn. It should be quite a story." Frame began after a pause and Astrid and the Time-Lord's shared a look with each other.

Astrid held Bannakaffalatta's hands and Mr Copper dabbed his forehead with his handkerchief. "They'll want to talk to all of us, I suppose."

"I'd have thought so, yeah."

Morvin and Foon shared an anxious glance with each other. "We are never going to be able to pay all 5000 credits." Foon whimpered. "We're gonna go to jail."

Morvin hugged her tightly. "No. No we're not. We'll think of something you mad bloody woman. We'll think of something." He kissed her on the cheek, trying to reassure himself and Foon but both knowing that they will end up in jail for not paying their bills.

Mr Copper wondered over to the Time family. "I think, uh, one or two inconvenient truths might come to light. Still, it's my own fault and then years in jail is better than dying."

Rickston held out his hand for Braxiatel and Braxiatel tightly shook it. "Braxiatel...Romana...this is from me personally. Thank you." He gave them a curt nod, getting the feeling Braxiatel and Romana weren't the one for hugs. "The funny thing is...I said Max Capricorn was falling apart. Just before the crash, I sold all my shares, transferred them to his rivals. It's made me rich. What do you think of that?"

"I think it's a very selfish thing to say during a time like this." Romana replied, earning looks from surprise from Rickston and the others. "All those people died and yet all you are thinking about is money?" She shook her head, disgusted. "Money is not always the answer to everything."

There was a slight tension and Rickston vone began to ring and he threw Romana a glance before he slowly began to walk away. "Salvain? Those shares, I want them triple-bonded and locked."

Mr Copper sighed. "Of all the people to survive, he's not the one you would have chosen is he? But if you could chose, Lord and Lady of Time for who lives and who dies-" Mr Copper began but Romana rounded up on him, looking angry and hurt.

"Don't!" She hissed. "Don't you dare finish off that sentence. I made that choice once a long time ago. A terrible choice. It destroyed me in the end and I will never forgive myself for it." Romana trembled. She was talking about the decision she had to make on Gallifrey. Destroy her home planet whilst the rest of the universe gets to live in peace. A terrible choice that she had to make with no winning sides to it. She had to ask herself; destroy her home with all those friends and family and children in it or destroy the rest of the universe. It was the worst decision she ever had to make and one that she did not want to live through again. "Please, just don't."

"I'm very sorry." Mr Copper apologized, seeing how upset Romana has gotten and he wondered what choice she had to make that made her so upset. "It was very rude for me to say."

Astrid walked over to the Time family with Bannakaffalatta, changing topics for them as she noticed Romana's sadness. "It's time to say goodbye from us personally." Astrid told them. "It has been wonderful to know you and beautiful Thyra." She stroked Thyra's head and Thyra giggled, clutching Mr Snuffles tightly.

"What are you two gonna do now?"

"We. Get married." Bannakaffalatta announced proudly. "You are all invited!"

Braxiatel chuckled, knowing that neither Time Lord's may not attend. "That is very kind of you."

"But how do we contact you?" Astrid wondered. "You won't even know when the wedding is gonna be!"

"Oh we'll find you somehow." Romana assured her. "If not, make a wish. That usually does the trick."

Astrid and Bannakaffalatta laughed, Astrid hugging Romana tightly before kissing Thyra on the cheek and giving a mock salute at Braxiatel who gave one back and Bannakaffalatta bowed before they both stood next to Frame.

Morvin and Foon walked over to them, holding hands slightly. "We can't thank you enough." Morvin told her cheerily. "You are truly heroes."

"Not heroes, merely doing what is right when nobody else would." Braxiatel replied. "Merry Christmas."

Morvin and Foon gave a slight smile, both knowing that when the police were going to arrive they will be questioned about their vone bill, never able to pay it off. "Merry Christmas to you all as well." Foon replied and they began to walk away when Romana whistled at them, signalling for them to come back when Romana held out the teleport.

"I think you two deserve one of these." Romana smiled and she looked at Mr Copper. "You two Mr Copper." They all laughed and they all began to put the bracelets on, Frame shaking his head with a large smile on his face. Once they all got on their teleports, they all began to disappear but Frame, Astrid, Bannakaffalatta and Rickston all saluted them and Romana and Braxiatel saluted properly back at them until they all disappeared.

They arrived in front of the TARDIS in an open space in London and were walking in the Titanic's salvage that looked like snow. Mr Copper, Foon and Morvin walking alongside the Time family. "So, Great Britain is part of, uh, "Europee" and just across the British Channel you've got Great France and Great Germany."

Romana laughed. "Completely wrong there Mr Copper, I'm afraid. It's only France and Germany. If you ever get the chance; go to Paris in the Autumn. It's beautiful. Only Britain is great."

"Oh." Mr Copper frowned. Why would Britain be called Great Britain? What was so Great about it?"And they're all at war with the continent of Ham-erica?"

"America." Braxiatel corrected him. "It won't happen yet but we could argue with that onr." He held Romana's hand before nodding towards the TARDIS. "Home at last my lady."

"That's your ship?" Foon asked, surprised. "Bit small."

"It's our home Foon. She can survive _anything._" Romana told her gently. "And it's time that this little one got some sleep." She gave a pointed look at Thyra who gave a large yawn, feeling exhausted. "Poor thing."

Mr Copper looked at the ground, shuffling his feet in the Titanic salvage. "You know, between us, I don't even think this snow is real. I think this is the ballast from the Titanic's salvage entering the atmosphere."

Braxiatel looked up towards the sky. "One day it'll snow for real. One day."

Morvin looked at them curiously. "Where are you gonna head now?"

"The open sky."

"And what about us?" Copper asked, indicating between him, Morvin and Foon.

"We travel alone." Romana replied. "Thyra's only so young. We wanted a holiday and well...look how that turned out."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Give us that credit card." Braxiatel held out his hand and Mr Copper handed him the credit card.

"Well, it's just petty cash, spending money." Mr Copper explained. "It's all done by computer. I-I didn't really know the currency so I thought a million might cover it."

Romana and Braxiatel shared a look with each other, Romana chuckling slightly whilst Braxiatel smirked at Mr Copper. "A million? Pounds?"

"Mr Copper, a million pounds is worth 50 million credits." Romana told him, amused.

Mr Copper blinked in surprise, Morvin and Foon laughing in delight. "How much?!" Mr Copper gaped.

"50 million and 56." Braxiatel replied, mentally calculating.

Mr Copper turned to Morvin and Foon happily. "We've got money!"

"Yes, yes you have." Braxiatel handed him the card back.

"Oh my word. Oh my vot! Oh my goodness me! I-Ya-ha!" Mr Copper cheered so loudly that he caused Thyra to squirm a little and he rushed over to hug Morvin and Foon tightly who both laughed with joy.

"It's all yours, Mr Copper, Morvin and Foon. Planet Earth. Be careful though and don't change the time-lines." Romana warned. "Otherwise we'll be down on you like hawks."

"We'll be careful." Foon reassured them. "We will. We will."

Mr Copper wasn't listening, too happy at the fact he at last had money and that he was not a poor salesman any longer. "But we can have a house. A proper house, with a garden and-and a door, and oh! Romana, Braxiatel-I will make you both proud!" He jumped in the air with joy. "And and we can have a kitchen with chairs and windows and lace..." He began to skip off laughing with joy, Romana and Braxiatel shaking their heads fondly at him.

"We best go take care of him." Morvin added, nodding towards Mr Copper as Romana began to unlock the TARDIS, taking the sleeping Thyra out of her wrap and held her close to her chest. "Where are you three going?"

"Upwards into the open night sky." Romana replied softly, kissing Thyra on top of her head. "But first, this sleepy one has to go to bed and get a good night sleep before doing anything else." Without another word, she stepped into the TARDIS, making her way to Thyra's nursery.

"Will we ever see you all again?" Foon asked hopefully.

Braxiatel looked at her. "Maybe. If you're _really _lucky." He smirked before walking in after Romana, knowing it was time to join the family and time for them to get some peace.


	5. Thyra's Family

Romana was sitting in the library in her favourite armchair, Thyra's crib by her feet as she rocked it gently side to side as Thyra lay asleep with Mr Snuffles close to her. She was reading one of the TARDIS's old Gallifreyian nursery rhythm books, one that she had found lurking on one of the TARDIS bookshelves. It's pages turning yellow and creased due to it's age and Romana knew that it once belonged to the Doctor. She was surprised at the fact he had kept it in his TARDIS even after all these years. Hers had been buried long ago in Gallifrey's soil. Romana's hair had now returned back to it's normal state after a few months of waiting patiently for it to grow back and cover up that horrible scar. She was so happy to have her long, black hair back once more. She knew she was finally back to normal physically after the Master's torture on her. But not mentally. She doubt she will ever be normal mentally.

She sensed Braxiatel walking into the room and felt him walking up close behind her arm chair before he bent down, his mouth close to her ear. "Reading fairy tales are we now mmmm?"

"Just some light reading." Romana replied, flipping the page of the heavy book. The book may be appeared to be heavy for some, but for Romana it was light reading. A time where she could relax especially after what happened with the Titanic. "All though, it's rather ironic since our whole lives is a fairy tale in itself."

Braxiatel chuckled, kissing her quickly on the cheek and before Romana could act surprise at his gesture he walked around to the fireplace, standing in front and looking into the depths of the fire. "There is a call waiting to come through."

"Oh? Who is it?" Romana enquired, wondering if it was someone they knew or if it was someone that needed their help and she faintly touched her cheek where Braxiatel had kissed her. He was definitely keeping his promise that he had made after the Family incident with Martha. That he would always show signs that he loved her even if they were small.

"Jack."

"Put him on the line. I think he misses his little boe already." Romana replied, smiling to herself. Remembering Thyra's first word. Thyra's first word may not have been mother or father like they hoped it to be but it was boe, and boe after all meant beauty and that was what mattered to Romana. Because everything that Thyra did or said was beautiful to her.

Braxiatel nodded and he got out his sonic pen and pointed it into the air, pressing a few buttons. "Hello Jack." Braxiatel began before pulling up the other armchair beside Romana and Thyra, gazing down onto his sleeping daughter's form.

"Hey Braxiatel, Romana." Jack called cheerily. "Is Thyra there?"

"She's asleep in her crib at the moment." Romana replied, still rocking Thyra's crib with her feet. "She's very tired. My poor girl."

Jack chuckled. "Well, you know when you said you wanted to meet that team of mine? How do you feel about meeting them today?"

Romana and Braxiatel looked at each other. They had nothing else planned and it'll be nice for them to get out of the TARDIS for a little while and they did promise Jack and Romana never breaks her promises. "We will be delighted Jack. We'll be there early evening. I take it you want us to come to the Torchwood hub?"

"All right! I can't wait to see my little siren!" Jack cheered happily, earning chuckles from Romana and Braxiatel and Thyra squirmed in her sleep, her fists curled up and raised beside her head.

"We'll see you then. Goodbye for now." Braxiatel replied, cutting off the line. He was glad no harm had come to Thyra on board the Titanic. She was now a few months old and was already sprouting dark brown hair on the top of her head. He wondered if Thyra will have dark brown hair or if her hair will eventually

"Little Siren are you now my love?" Romana asked, looking down at her sleeping daughter with a loving smile on her face. "A siren you shall be."

* * *

It was a little while later and Braxiatel carefully landed the TARDIS inside the Torchwood hub, silently hoping that he did not set off any alarms as to not scare Thyra for when they stepped outside. "Here we are." He announced as he flickered some consoles. "Torchwood hub. New Years Eve."

Thyra was fast asleep in her wrap, her mouth wide open and was dribbling slightly which made Romana grin. "We won't stay long. Just say hello to the team and let Jack see Thyra before we go back."

"Fair enough." Braxiatel nodded in agreement, straightening his tie, unlocking the baby gate in front of the TARDIS doors. The TARDIS has placed several baby gates around the ship all for Thyra's safety. They found out that Thyra loved to gaze out of the TARDIS door and look into space with wonder, looking at all the millions of stars and galaxies that lay before her and she could do so safely behind the baby gate which she would often crawl up too and look through the bars or she would be in her parents arms gazing out at the sky. "After you my lady."

Romana walked out of the TARDIS and into the Torchwood hanging area where they were greeted by a mass of people, most Romana and Braxiatel knew all ready including Martha and her family, even Sarah Jane Smith and her son came up see Thyra with K9.

"Surprise!" They all cheered before Jack was bouncing his way over to them, grinning from ear to ear.

"I thought it was best Thyra got to see her large family so I called everyone over." Jack grinned, looking very pleased with himself.

"Thank you." Romana told him gratefully, feeling very touched. Thyra may not have her brothers or sisters anymore but she had a huge family on Earth. "Thank you so much."

"Is there by any chance any whiskey around?" Braxiatel enquired. "I rather need a drink."

"Here you go sir." A man in a pink shirt and tie and smart suit replied, holding up a tray of drinks. "Jack said something about your drinking habits so I prepared some for you. Some of the finest whiskeys Cardiff they say."

"Ah, thank you young man." Braxiatel took a glass gratefully before raising an eyebrow at Jack who merely grinned sheepishly before turning back to the young man. "And who might you be?"

"Jones. Ianto Jones sir."

"He watches too many James Bond movies." A young man scoffed who was sitting on the couch behind him. "I swear he'll end up turning into James Bond himself and that'll be twice as bad."

"Owen!" A Japanese woman scolded him as she plonked herself next to him. "Don't say that!"

"Actually it's _Doctor _Owen Harper thank you Tosh."

Romana's eyes widened, recognizing the young woman. "I know you!"

Toshiko blinked up in surprise. She had read as much as she could about this Romana and Braxiatel from the Torchwood computer base and knew all about their history on Earth. She had even researched Braxiatel's brother, the Doctor and found them fascinating! No wonder why Jack wanted to travel with them and it was an honour to finally meet them and their child. "You do?"

"Yes. We worked together on the space-pig back when the Slitheen tried to invade downing street. I was in a completely different body then but we did work together briefly." Romana looked at Braxiatel. "Before I rescued you from Van Statten actually."

"Mistress!" K9 announced and Romana carefully bent down, reminiscing about the past with her own K9. She missed having her own K9 around. Really, she did and she petted his metal tin head fondly with her spare hand. Her K9 fought bravely and stayed loyal to her until the very end. Her K9 fought with her side by side from beginning and end. "Mistress Sarah Jane wishes to see you!"

Romana looked up to see Sarah Jane smiling pleasantly at them. "I want to say, congratulations." Sarah told her. "And I have a son of my own too!" She grabbed her son's arm excitedly, wanting to show the Time-Lord's how brilliant he was despite him being created by the Bane.

Her son came up to them, holding out his hand which the Time Lords both shook. "I was created by the Bane." Luke explained, upon seeing the quizzical looks upon their faces. "Mum saved me and we've been saving the Earth ever since."

"Good man." Braxiatel told him, knowing what the Bane could be like. "Used to do business with the Bane a long time ago. They could get angered very easily if things didn't go their way." He took a sip of his whiskey before shaking Luke's hand. "Saving the world with your mother. I hope you take good care of her like she took care of my brother."

"I do sir." Luke commented proudly and Sarah hugged him, looking very proud of Luke. "We take care of each other. We do."

Martha walked over to them, beaming from ear to ear. "How is my little niece?" She asked them. "I haven't seen her in ages!" And she hasn't. She hasn't seen her in over a few months and all ready she has grown and has dark brown hair sprouting on the top of her head, peeking through her crimson cap.

Romana carefully got the sleeping Thyra out of her wrap before she handed her over to Martha who carefully held her, looking down at her with admiration whilst Tish and Francine came over, cooing Thyra."She's fine. She's just had her first adventure which we did not planned the poor thing."

"You what?" Francine asked, blinking in surprise and Romana and Braxiatel quickly explained what happened on the Titanic with Max Capricorn.

"All ready so young and Thyra has been through a lot." Martha shook her head, rocking the sleeping Thyra. "Her name definitely suits her. She is a true warrior."

"Hey, do I get to hold my little boe now?" Jack asked cheekily. Martha had told Jack about Thyra's first word and Jack couldn't be more than pleased that her first word had something to do with him. He was going to make sure that he was going to be Thyra's favourite Uncle. No matter what.

"Oh, all right." Martha laughed and she handed over Thyra to him.

"She's getting heavy." Jack admitted, stroking Thyra's dark brown hair. No doubt it would end up turning black just like her mother's as she grew older. "Growing bigger and bigger with each passing day! Do Time-Tots normally grow this fast?"

"She is. Soon she should be able to start walking." Romana replied, sitting down on the couch. "And hopefully expand on her telepathic abilities. She hasn't used much of her telepathic abilities which is slightly worrying but hopefully within time she'll grow use to it."

"I'm sorry but-what species are you?" Owen asked rudely. "You look very much like human beings."

"You look Time-Lord. We came first." Braxiatel smirked, taking a sip of his whiskey and Owen gaped at him.

"Time-Lord? Yeah, mate. No one else around here is a lord." Owen retorted sulkily.

Tosh shook her head apologetically. "Excuse his behaviour. He's always like this." Owen was about to protest but Tosh harshly nudged him in the ribs as if to silence him.

Thyra made a slight whimpering sound in her sleep, moving her head side to side slightly and putting her thumb in her mouth which made Jack laugh. "And here I thought it was just human babies that put thumbs in their mouths."

"For Time-Tot's, it's good way to control their telepathic abilities," Romana explained, helping herself to a glass of red wine that was being offered by Ianto. "Time-tots would suck their thumbs in order to calm their minds so we parents do not have to hear every single detail of their minds even in state of sleep."

"You can read Thyra's mind?" Sarah asked quizzically. Learning about how other children grew up on different planets fascinated her! Especially if they came from the Doctor's home planet. When she knew the Doctor, he rarely spoke of home and when he did it was all about the planet and never about it's people. She had come across them during her travels once when they demanded the Doctor to go back in time and destroy the Daleks forever and Sarah now regrets not fulfilling that decision for then the Doctor would have never died. But experiencing how Time-Lord's grew up fascinated her and having that chance and being there for Thyra, it was an opportunity Sarah was always going to cherish.

"Oh yes. All Time-tots and their parents will share a telepathic bond link but as the child grows and when they reach the age of 4 in time-tot years, they will lose that connection with the parents." Romana told them, taking a sip of wine. "It's perfectly normal."

"Tell us a bit more about yourselves then." Braxiatel turned to the Torchwood team. "I'm liking this Torchwood a lot better than the one in London before the battle of Canary Wharf for sure."

"I used to work there." Ianto told him, trying not to flinch at remembering what happened to Lisa and the incident that happened months beforehand. "Used to work in the office before...before the Cybermen and Daleks invaded."

"I died there." Braxiatel shrugged casually, causing Ianto to look at him mildly surprised. "Dalek Sec tried to kill Romana but I pushed her out of the way and got exterminated. Second time I got shot by the blasted Daleks. Not a pleasant experience."

"Tell me about it." Jack agreed as he rocked Thyra in his arms. He knew babies liked it when adults moved when they were sleeping. He knew. He used to have children of his own. "Death by Daleks...had to happen some point hey?"

"So is this all of you?" Romana asked, wanting to change the subjects. She rather not talk about the Daleks now. Not after everything they have done to her. "The four of you, saving the world from Cardiff with Sarah Jane, Luke and K9 in London. I'm very impressed."

"Well there is one person missing." Jack told them. "Gwen Cooper but she's staying over at her family's place for Christmas and New Year. We let her have the time off so she could spend as much time with them as possible."

Romana frowned. They went all through that trouble just for them? "Don't you all have families to go to then? You didn't have to cancel your festivals for us you know."

"Truth be told, most of us don't have families." Ianto replied, shrugging. Yes. He did have a family. He had a sister, her husband and his niece and nephew but he tried to avoid them, not wanting them to put them in any danger because of his job. "Torchwood is my family now."

Sarah Jane nodded. "Our family may be small but we are not alone. Besides, you two united us all together. It's you two that made our families bigger." She smiled. "No matter how big or small we are, a family is a family whether by blood or friendship and a family should always stick together; no matter what."

Everybody raised their glasses towards Sarah Jane except for Jack who still held Thyra. "To family." Braxiatel announced.

"To family." They all replied before drinking at the same time, Luke trying his first taste of alcohol and he grimaced, spitting it out and making everybody laugh.

"Yuck." Luck grimaced, shaking his head before putting away the whiskey and looking at Braxiatel. "How on Earth do you drink that?"

"With a strong digestive system." Braxiatel smirked, chuckling. He could not wait to see Thyra's first taste of alcohol even though he knew he had many years to wait for that experience.

Suddenly Thyra began to cry, slowly waking up from her nap and she rubbed her eyes tiredly and Jack quickly handed her over to her mother. "Ssh. Don't you cry my dear..." Romana began to sang softly in Gallifreyian. "You need not fear. You need not to be afraid whilst we are here."

But nothing Romana said or did could silence Thyra and she kept on wailing and Romana looked at Jack desperately. Knowing what her daughter wanted. "Jack, is there a way out of here?"

Jack nodded before pointing towards the invisible lift and the reception. "There is. You can go by through the invisible lift or through the reception. Though my best bet is the invisible lift. Much more fun." Romana and Braxiatel quickly made their way towards the invisible lift, Thyra still wailing as Romana sang softly to her and the lift jolted and began to move upwards towards the pavements. Everyone waved at them before making their way out of the reception, ready to join them.

Romana caressed her daughter's face as Thyra kept on wailing and the lift jolted slightly, indicating that they were above the Torchwood hub and outside the Roald Dahlis Plass. The plass was nearly empty; everyone mostly inside and enjoying time together with each other and the Time-Lord's looked up towards the sky where they saw millions of stars shining above them and Romana saw a shooting star go by. She held Thyra close to her chest, her arm supporting Thyra's back just enough so Thyra could move her arms and look at the stars with wonder.

Thyra suddenly stopped wailing and whimpered slightly before looking up above her, her eyes widening with awe as she looked up at the stars and she giggled happily. "Mummy look! Stars!" She giggled happily, her left eye going slightly astray as waved her little fists about in excitement just as the rest of the family came to join them. "Look at the stars!"

Romana kissed her daughter on the forehead, resting her head against her daughter's gently before letting her eyes trail to where her daughter her daughter was pointing towards the stars. "And look how they shine so brightly. One day my love, one day you will be able to name each and every single star that is in the night sky and one day, one day you'll be able to visit each and every one of them."

Braxiatel rested his arm around Romana's waist, pulling her and Thyra close to him whilst the rest of the humans gazed up towards the sky, feeling snow starting to fall but Braxiatel knew it was still remains of the Titanic salvage but he wasn't going to let that bother him. "It's all out there for you Thyra." Braxiatel told his daughter and Thyra smiled shyly. "It's all out there for you. Your future is waiting and you are going to be something great."


	6. Partners In Crime: Old Friends

**Note: Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews so far! All of your support means a lot to me and I'm so glad you all enjoy Thyra's character. The person who I have chosen to play young Thyra is Bailee Madison who plays young Snow White in Once Upon A Time.**

* * *

Braxiatel was walking along a crowded street, heading straight towards the Adipose Industries building from the back entrance. The people that surrounded him quickly avoided him as he came into their path as they noticed he was not the man to be interrupted with and Braxiatel preferred it that way. The sooner he dealt with this task, the quicker he could go home to his suitor and daughter.

Thyra was now three years old with long dark hair just like her mothers. He and Romana had taken a long break in order to begin Thyra's teaching and preparation that she will need in order to become a fully fledged Time lady. She was in the nursery stage at the moment but even then Thyra was more intelligent than most Time-Tot's that Braxiatel came across when he was teaching at the Academy and he couldn't be more proud of his daughter. Her telepathic abilities were also impressive; so impressive that she should skilled signs of telekinesis abilities which can be rare even amongst Time-Lord's.

They were there to watch her take her first steps at the age of 11 months in the TARDIS control room. She could now walk like a human toddler but sometimes she would get tired from walking and he or Romana would pick her up and carry her the rest of the way, neither of them minding of course for they wanted to cherish each moment they had with Thyra in her Time-Tot years for Time-Tot's tended to grow up quicker than human children.

Romana had asked him to investigate the Adipose Industries. They had observed this through the TARDIS databanks and Martha had phoned them up and told her about some worrying reports on the Adipose pills and of course, he obliged. It gave him something to do even if the case did seem dull and far too easy to solve.

He opened a fire exit with his sonic pen before entering the building and turned around the corner, walking onto a deserted corridor before he came across a security guard who looked at him quizzically. He flashed his psychic paper at him. "Irving Braxiatel, head of Health and Safety department." He told him before he entered a room where they were filming a presentation speech and he leaned over near the projector, observing the presentation below him.

He saw about three dozen people in the lecture room with a stern looking woman standing on stage in front of a huge presentation screen. "Adipose Industries. The 21st Century way to lose weight. No exercise, no diet, no pain. Just lifelong freedom from fat. The Holy Grail of the modern age. And here it is." She held up what appeared to be a pill. "You just take one capsule, one capsule, once a day for three weeks. And the fat, as they say..." She stepped away slightly from the projector.

"The fat just walks away." The computer announced and Braxiatel rolled his eyes, trying not to cringe at it's cheesiness. Really, people could go over the top at times.

"Excuse me, Miss Foster?" A woman in the audience spoke, raising her hand slightly and Miss Foster turned to look at her. "If I could? I'm Penny Carter, science correspondent for the Observer. There are a thousand diet pills on the market, a thousand con men stealing people's money. How do we know the fat isn't going straight into your bank account?"

"Oh Penny," Miss Foster began, looking coy. "If cynicism burnt up calories, we'd all be as thin as rakes. But if you want the science, I oblige." She switched back on the presentation.

"Adipose industries. The adipose capsule is composed of a synthesised mobilising, bound to a large protein molecule. The mobilising lipase breaks up the trigycerides stored in the adipose cells which then enter..." Suddenly a man entered the room Braxiatel and Braxiatel forced his gaze away from the presentation screen and showed him his psychic paper to the man.

"Head of Health and Safety for the film department." He told him in a bored tone before turning back to the presentation.

"100 percent legal, 100 percent effective." Miss Foster voice carried throughout the room.

"But can I just ask, how many people have taken the pills to date?" Penny asked, very eager to know.

Miss Foster took off her glasses, looking slightly irritated with Penny for asking all these questions. "We've already got one million customers within Greater London area alone. But from next week, we start rolling out nationwide. The future starts here. And Britain will be _thin._"

* * *

Braxiatel made his way into the Adipose Industries call centre. The place was full of people rushing about and talking on the telephones in loud voices, people typing on their keyboards furiously and he walked over to an employee where he read her name badge as Clare but Braxiatel didn't care for names. The sooner he got out of this noisy place; the quicker he can get home to Romana and Thyra. Besides, the noise was giving him a headache.

"We deliver within three working days." Clare explained on the telephone, trailing her eyes away from her computer and she looked at Braxiatel appreciatively. Despite his age, the man did look good and Clare was in need of a date as soon as possible for her night out later this week and this man could do just the trick.

He held out his psychic paper once more. "Irving Braxiatel. Health and safety." He quickly puts it away before Clare could question when he noticed a small box next to her and he picked it up and opened the lid, examining the necklace inside closely.

"It is made of 18 carat gold and it's yours for free." Clare told the person on the phone, still looking at Braxiatel. "No, we don't give away pens, sorry. No, I can't make an exception, no."

Braxiatel quickly puts it back in it's box, putting it inside his pocket. He and Romana would examine this later back in the TARDIS when Thyra was taking her nap. "I need to keep this for testing and I need a list of your customers. Could you print it off?"

"Suppose so." Clare smiled seductively.

"Where's the printer?" Braxiatel asked, not liking the way she smiled. Humans. They really did latch onto anything that so much started a conversation with them didn't they?

"Near the plant."

He stood up, looking around for the printer before he spotted it and pointed towards it. "That's the printer there then?"

"By the plant, yeah."

"Are you sure the printer has paper in side?" Braxiatel enquired once he sat back down. "Or do you want me to go and hunt some down?"

"Yeah, it's got paper. Jimbo keeps it stocked." Clare nodded just as Miss Foster walked in, two obedient bodyguards in tow.

"Excuse me, everyone, if I could have your attention." Miss Foster announced and the room became silent as everyone stood up and Braxiatel gazed at her above Clare's desk and ducked every time Miss Foster so much looked his way. "On average, you're each selling forty Adipose packs per day. It's not enough. I want one hundred sales per person per day. And if not, you'll be replaced. Cos if anyone is good in trimming the fat, it's me." She gave them all a stolid expression. "Now. Back to it." She left, the two bodyguards following her and the room became noisy once more.

Braxiatel stood up again. "If you could be so kind to print the customer list off for me. Thank you." He was about to stand up but Clare sat him back down again, handing him a piece of paper. All ready, Braxiatel had a feeling what was written on and his lips curled up in disgust. "Why are you giving me your telephone number?"

"Health and Safety." Clare winked, trying her best pick-up line and secretly hoping it will work on him. "You'd be health, I'll be safety."

"I'm all ready in a relationship and I have a two year old daughter at home." He sneered, causing Clare to look bashful and he scrunched up the paper onto her desk before standing up once more. "So thank you, but no thank you." He got up and walked over to the printer furiously only to find that there was no paper in the printer and he gritted his teeth, making his way back over to Clare who raised an eyebrow at him, disliking the man a great deal. "No paper in the printer. This Jimbo of yours is useless."

* * *

It was now late evening and Braxiatel had arrived at one of the Adipose customers, Roger Davey's house. He went back to the TARDIS to check upon Romana and Thyra and had told Romana about Clare. Romana found the situation hilarious, making him scowl whilst Thyra was asking what was so funny which only made Romana laugh even more.

He couldn't help but admit he did love Romana's laugh. Back on Gallifrey, neither of them used to laugh so much because of all the political tension and schemes that was going on in the Council but now...now they could relax and it was nice. They were free to show emotions, something they could never do back on Gallifrey but now they had the freedom to do that without any blackmail involved.

The door opened and Roger stood on the other side, looking at him with a puzzled expression. "Mr Roger Davey, I'm calling on behalf of Adipose Industries." He flashed his psychic paper at him. "I just need to enquire you on your Adipose treatment."

They both entered his front room, Roger sitting down in his arm chair as Braxiatel leaned against his fireplace, listening to Roger explaining about the diet pills. "I've been on the pills two weeks now, I've lost fourteen kilos."

"One kilo each day?" Braxiatel enquired, making mental calculations in his head.

Roger nodded, impressed that he managed to work it out correctly though he supposed Braxiatel was working for the Adipose Industries so he must know all the calculations."Exactly. You wake up, and it's disappeared overnight. Well, technically speaking, it's gone by ten past one in the morning."

Braxiatel frowned slightly. "What makes you say that?"

Roger looked annoyed. "That's when I get woken up. Might as well weight myself at the same time."

Braxiatel looked suspicious, knowing something alien was involved in this. "I don't suppose you have a burglar alarm do you?"

"I do. Here, I''ll show you." He took Braxiatel around the front, pointing towards his burglar alarm. "It is driving me mad. Ten minutes past one, every night, bang on the dot without fail, the burglar goes off. I've had experts in, I've had it replaced, I've even phoned watchdog. But no," He shook his head. "Ten past one in the morning, off it goes."

"And yet, no sign of a burglar." Braxiatel mused. "Fascinating."

"Nothing. I've given up." Roger sighed, defeated.

"Tell me Roger...you don't have a cat flap by any chance do you?" Braxiatel asked and Roger pointed towards his front door where they both kneel beside the cat clap, Braxiatel getting out his sonic pen out and was playing with it slightly in a bored manner.

"It was there when I bought the house. Never bothered with it. I'm not a cat person."

"I'm not either. My suitor and I met the cat people, they tried to kill us. We like dogs much more. I recommend getting a dog." Braxiatel commented, remembering the incident on New New York.

Roger looked at him as though he had grown two heads. What on earth was this man babbling on about? "Cat people? I don't understand a word you're saying. Say, you don't think it's cats getting inside the house?"

Braxiatel shook his head. "No, if they were cats they would leave traces of cat hairs throughout your property. In all my years of experience, the thing about any type of door is that not only do they let things in, but they let things out as well."

Roger shivered. "Like what?"

Braxiatel closed the flap, watching it move backwards and forwards. "The fat just walks away." He stood up quickly before Roger could say anything. It was time he got back to Thyra before she had her sleep. He would like to read her a few stories, especially her favourite stories about pirates. "Thank you for your information. It has been highly useful and noted. However, you need to give up the pills for a couple of weeks." Roger looked confused. "Health and safety reasons." Suddenly, his machine that he had created the day before when he was looking after Thyra beeped loudly and he gave a dramatic sigh. Here he thought he would be home in time for Thyra's bed time."I'm sorry, but a gentleman has got to dash." He gave Roger a curt nod before running away from him, leaving Roger bemused as he followed the signal.

He began to run along a street, the device in front of him bleeping loudly and he ignored it, concentrating on running. He wasn't as young as he used to be that was for sure and he released a breath before running along another street before his device dings and he pushed himself even further. He came out of an alleyway and onto a street where he saw a black van honks at him and he quickly brushed aside and the device dings loudly as the van drove away quickly. "Really?" Braxiatel sighed and he started running after it but the van turned a corner and disappeared and he ran after it, only to lose track of it.

Somehow the Master ageing him had truly showed how old he was and he stopped, banging on the device before shaking his head. He'll look into it tomorrow. At least he had a close call on them and had a fair idea of what and who was involved and he shook his head, heading back towards home.

Home. He liked that now. He liked having something to call home on. For a while he used to call his Braxiatel Collection his home, but now it was the TARDIS with his daughter and suitor-his lovely lady Romanadvoratrelundar and that was all that mattered to him. He never truly understood what 'family' was until now. Oh, he had enjoyed the company of friends and colleagues over the centuries but to have that odd feeling when he realised that the people he doesn't actually chose to surround himself with, the people who orbit his life...that was rare for Irving Braxiatel and Irving Braxiatel enjoyed every second of it.

He unlocked the TARDIS door, stepping inside before closing it behind him to see the TARDIS console room empty. "Romana?" He shouted through the console room, wondering which room she was in but there was no reply and he closed his eyes, sensing her and he gave a faint smile as he realized she was in their daughter's bedroom and he made his way over to the room

His daughter's room was large and filled with all sorts of books and toys and in there lay a large TARDIS blue children's bed that was surrounded by toys that were given to by their close friends and the TARDIS herself. On the ceiling was a projector of stars and galaxies and a mobile hung over her bed of the stars to help her sleep peacefully. She could never sleep without looking at the stars. She loved to gaze upon them.

"Your father will be in shortly-" Romana told her daughter who was sitting next to Thyra on her bed and was tickling her stomach, not seeing Braxiatel.

"Daddy!" Thyra cried happily, seeing her daddy standing in the doorway and she clapped her hands excitedly before pointing at him and Braxiatel smirked, walking up to them. "Daddy's back!"

"_You, _little misses, are meant to be asleep." He reprehended her before gently poking her in the stomach and Thyra squealed with delight as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Romana.

Romana smiled, turning to look at him and checking to make sure he was unhurt and released a breath when she realized he wasn't. "She couldn't go to sleep without saying goodnight to her father. She has you wrapped around your finger she does!"

"She is after all, my daughter." Braxiatel spoke proudly before he leant over the crib and kissed her on the forehead. "Of course she has me wrapped around her fingers."

"Daddy, tell us a story!" Thyra demanded, pulling the bedsheets close to her chin.

"Ah-ah-ah! Where are your manners now mmm?" Braxiatel asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Pleaaaseee daddy?" She gave him her best puppy eye look, making Romana laugh and shake her head, knowing Braxiatel was totally defeated by his daughter.

"There's a good girl. If I tell you a story, will you promise to give your mother some rest and go to sleep?" He asked and Thyra nodded eagerly. "Which story would you like to hear?"

"Pirates!" Thyra squealed with delight. "A pirate one!" Thyra loved that story with the one about the pirates. It excited her and she loved it when her father did the voices of the bad guys and her mother of the hero which was her father and his friend Bernice Summerfield. Pirates fascinated Thyra and she couldn't help but reach each and every pirate book in her nursery room over and over again, enthralled in their tales. She especially loved the tale about the Corsair, a Time-Lord pirate that often tried to steal from Braxiatel's cargo when delivering to his planet.

Braxiatel lip's curled up into a smile. He must have told the same story to Thyra over and over again to her a thousand times but yet she loved it. She loved to hear his impressions of him defeating the Corsair and the other villains, perhaps it was because he was somewhat a villain himself.

He began to tell her the tale once more, watching Romana tickle Thyra as he did the impressions of the villains and as he continued with his story, Thyra gave a large yawn before falling asleep just before he finished the story.

"Goodnight, my child." He murmured before placing a kiss on her head, joining Romana by the door before he switched the lights off and he closed Thyra's bedroom door.

He met Romana back in the TARDIS console room, Romana already examining the adipose capsule that he had collected earlier that day through a magnifying glass. "Find anything interesting?" He enquired, sitting in the captain's chair and resting his feet lazily against the console.

"Nothing much. Only a bio-flip digital stitch." Romana replied in an almost bored tone. "How about you?"

"The man I visited earlier this evening said his alarm kept going off at ten minutes past one every morning. No doubt the 'fat' is the one behind it." He sniffed. "I caught trace of them in a black van but I lost track of it but no doubt the van belonged to Miss Foster."

"Foster..." Romana mused, putting down the magnifying glass down and the capsule. "Something about her name bothers me."

"Foster? What about it?"

"Don't you think it sounds a bit...I don't know...a bit motherly?" Romana suggested, leaning on the console opposite him, looking thoughtful.

"I highly doubt Miss Foster is the one for children." Braxiatel snorted. "Seeing her today in the presentation room...she rather looked like a nanny giving the listeners prep talk."

"I suppose." Romana nodded in agreement but she still felt uneasy about this Miss Foster. "I take it we are still up for tomorrow?" She was rather looking forward for tomorrow. It would be her first proper adventure out after a few years break whilst taking of Thyra's needs and she knew she was excited to get back into the routine of it. She only hoped this was nothing too serious for them.

"Of course. I should sincerely hope so, otherwise, I would be bitterly be disappointed."

* * *

It was the next day and Romana had just finished feeding Thyra and was watching her follow her father around the console with her little legs, watching him press all the buttons with awe as she held Mr Snuffles. Braxiatel would try and pretend to ignore her as he pressed a few more buttons before Thyra came up in front of him, placing her little hands beside his and peering over the edge of the console, the TARDIS humming delightedly at the interaction between father and daughter.

"Daddy, what does that thing do?" Thyra asked curiously as she pointed towards the stabilizers.

"They are the stabilizers my dear." He moved across for another button and Thyra moved her hand, following his example before he looked down at her, shaking his head. "Ah-ah-ah! Not yet. We'll need _this _button first." He pointed towards the correct buttons.

"What does that do?" Thyra gasped as she pressed it.

"That's the landing button. You've officially landed the TARDIS, Captain." He gave her a mock sailor salute.

Thyra giggled with delight, feeling very pleased with herself before turning to her mother, grinning from ear to ear. "Mummy! I landed the TARDIS!"

"You did my love. You've landed her very well." Romana told her with pride. "We'll teach you very soon once you've completed your nursery studying on how to fly the TARDIS."

Thyra pouted, wanting to learn how to fly her now. She didn't want to wait until later! "But mooother!"

"No buts. That's the deal." Romana smirked, holding her hand out for her daughter and her daughter ducked between her father's legs and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her towards Romana and grabbed her mother's hand tightly. "Come now, we're going out on an adventure."

The Time family arrived in an dusty alleyway where a lone blue car was parked a few meters away and Braxiatel led them the way inside the Adipose Industries, the same way that he entered yesterday before they came across the fire exit.

Romana bent down and gave Thyra her sonic screwdriver, showing her daughter how to use it. "Remember the settings I told you yesterday?" Thyra nodded eagerly, holding her mother's sonic screwdriver in her hand before pointing it at the door, remembering all that her mother taught her before beaming with pride as the door sparked.

Braxiatel opened the door with ease, looking down at his daughter with pride as Romana kissed her on the cheek, taking back her sonic screwdriver. "Well done little one. In a few years, you'll be able to have one of your own." He told her and Romana gave him a pointed look and he pretended to look innocent as they went through the building.

They walked through the deserted corridor, Thyra running ahead with Mr Snuffles before Romana whistled her back as Braxiatel soniced a storage closet and Thyra ran back to her parents who opened the door for her and she stepped inside, leaning against the wall as she cuddled Mr Snuffles. "Come on!" Thyra told them impatiently, stamping her feet.

Romana chuckled at her daughter's behaviour. "All right little miss bossy pants." She turned to Braxiatel. "She certainly gets her impatience of you."

"Or you." Braxiatel smirked as he closed the door, locking it behind once the three of them were inside the storage closet. Surprisingly enough, there was enough room for the three of them and enough room for them to continue with Thyra's lessons to pass the time that day. "Now Thyra. You have to remember your vows when you start your induction for schooling. There may be no Academy left but tradition is tradition and you will have to say these by yourself when you turn eight years old. Repeat after me my dear: I swear to protect the ancient Law of Gallifrey with all my might and brain. I will to the end of my days, with justice and with honour temper my actions and my thoughts. Let's see you try my dear." It was tradition that when children of Gallifrey turned eight years old and were entering the Academy the first time, they would say a vow. A vow to Gallifrey and themselves with the knowledge of Time-Travel and wisdom. A vow that Braxiatel and Romana both knew by hearts and now it was time for their daughter to learn it.

Thyra sat down, making herself comfortable before scrunching her nose up in concentration, remembering what her father taught her. "I t'swear to protect...the ancient Law of Gallifrey with...all my, er... might and brain. I will to the end of my days, with ju-justice and with honour. Temper my actions and my..." She paused, trying to think of the last word. "And my..." She frowned slightly and before either one of her parents could prompt her, her eyes lit up as she found the right word. "Thoughts!"

"Well done!" Romana praised. "Well done. You will become a full Prydonian Time-Lady in no time."

"At least you don't belong to the Cerulean Chapter." Braxiatel winked at Thyra and she giggled.

"Braxiatel!" Romana scolded him teasingly, pushing him aside lightly. The Cerulean Chapter was a Chapter House on Gallifrey that was obsessed with plants so obsessed that they bankrupted themselves and they were the Chapter House that most other Chapter Houses tend to dislike but Romana couldn't help but agree with him. Thyra was far more intelligent than any member of the Cerulean Chapter and she couldn't be more proud of how far her daughter was going. The Doctor was right. Thyra was certainly going to be something great.

* * *

Romana helped Thyra up off the ground after she had finished having her nap, looking at Braxiatel. "It's 6:10pm. It's time." Romana told him and Braxiatel nodded, sonicing the door and the three of them headed towards the roof.

"In here?" Thyra suggested, pointing towards a window cleaner's cradle and she gazed up at the stars and smiled. Thyra always loved the stars. They were always there for her and were silent and sure. The way they shone in the night sky, the way they shone gave Thyra hope and something to look up to for they reminded her of her brothers and sisters, something she has never told her mother or father about for they haven't even told her the story yet for her being too young but Thyra was smart. Thyra missed communicating with them when she was still in the loom. She missed playing mind games with them and she missed the company of other children that were the same species as her. She knew the truth and Thyra felt quite guilty for being the only survivor out of all her brothers and sisters and she often wondered why, knowing she'll never get her answer.

"Yes Thyra, in you go. Now you have to be a very good girl for mummy and daddy and stay very quiet." Romana hushed her, putting her fingers on her lips and Thyra copied her, nodding frantically in understanding as Romana carefully helped her daughter up the steps and into the cradle, Braxiatel following after them and switched it to descend before stopping it outside Miss Foster's office.

Romana instructed Thyra to stay hidden as she and Braxiatel pressed their ears against the wall, listening carefully to Miss Foster's and Penny's conversation.

"This is ridiculous." Penny scoffed as she was dragged in harshly by the two body guards. She knew she would get punished for being found, but never did Penny expected it to be this manner.

"Sit there." Miss Foster instructed and Penny was pushed into the chair before being tied up.

"I'm phoning my editor." She protested, watching the body guards tie her up. "You can't tie me up. What sort of a country do you think this is?"

"Oh, it's a beautifully fat country." Miss Foster began and Braxiatel couldn't help but agree with her. "And believe me, I've travelled a long way to find obesity on this scale."

"So come on then, Miss Foster, those pills. What are they?" Penny asked coldly and Thyra cocked her head to the side, listening intently.

"Well, you might just as well have a scoop, since you'll never see it printed."This is the spark of life." Miss Foster replied and Romana's eyebrows furrowed, knowing she was on about the capsule.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away. Well, it certainly attracts them, that part's true. But it binds the fat together and galvanises it to form a body." Miss Foster explained and Thyra was about to ask her mother a question but Romana shook her head, putting her finger on her lip for Thyra to stay silent and Thyra nodded, making a mental note to ask her mother later.

"Well, what d'you mean_ 'a body?"_

"I am surprised you never asked about my name." Miss Foster replied and Romana gave Braxiatel a _'I told you so'_ look, making him scowl slightly. "I chose it well. Foster, as in _foster mother. _And these are my children." A slight squeaking sound came from the other room.

Penny made a disgruntled sound. "You're kidding me. What the hell is that?"

Braxiatel slowly rose to look through the window, followed by Romana and Thyra who had her two tiny hands on the window sill and she could just about see what was going on if she stood high on her tip toes. The three of them not noticing that an old friend was in the door opposite them.

Miss Foster leaned forwards in her seat, looking ecstatic. "Adipose. It's called an Adipose. Made out of living fat. Stripped from ordinary human..."

Romana tuned out the conversation, knowing the details and she turned her gaze away before looking at the person in the door opposite them, realizing it was Donna and she stared at her in surprise before indicating to Braxiatel who it was. Donna looked beyond happy to finally see them.

"Donna?" Romana mouthed in confusion, wondering what she could be doing here.

"_Romana! Braxiatel!" _Donna mouthed, trying to maintain her excitement. Oh! She was so happy! Her heart was pounding with excitement that she could of sworn Miss Foster would have been able to hear it.

"What are you doing here?" Braxiatel mouthed at her, just as stunned as Romana. Never again did Braxiatel expect to come across Donna.

"Oh my god!"

"But...why?" Romana enquired, stroking her daughter's hair as Thyra leaned in close to her. The last time they saw Donna was with the Racnoss incident. They offered her to travel with them but she refused, stating she wasn't ready to travel with them and Romana wondered if the woman was now.

Donna pointed towards her face, beaming with delight. "It's me!"

Braxiatel indicated towards Romana and Thyra before pointing back at Donna. "We can see that!"

"Mummy." Thyra whispered, tugging onto her mother's jacket, trying to indicate the bad woman was staring them and more importantly, at her and that made Thyra uncomfortable. She knew she was the last of the Time-tot's. Her mother had told her that they were the only Time-Lord's in existence which made Thyra incredibly sad but knew that she had to be protected simply for the species she was for many still did not forgive the Time-Lord's for the destruction they have caused.

"Not now Thyra." Romana hushed her daughter, trying to communicate with Donna.

"Oh this is brilliant!" Donna mouthed back, giving the Time family two thumbs up.

"What are you doing there?" Romana mouthed.

"I was looking for you two!" Donna mouthed, pointing towards them when she noticed a third little head next to Romana, two green eyes peering over the edge of a window sill with a red cap and long black hair and her eyes widened. "IS THAT A CHILD?!" She exclaimed, pointing at Thyra who ducked shyly behind her mother.

"Yes. We'll explain everything later. But what are you doing there? What for?"

"I came here," Donna mouthed, doing miming scenes as she said it and Thyra tried to tug on her mother's jacket once more but Romana gave her a pointed look and she stopped. "Trouble, read about it, internet, I thought, trouble equals you two! And this place is weird! Pills!"

"Mummy-" Thyra tried again but quickly gave up, noticing her parents too busy with reuniting with their old friend again and she pouted, rolling her eyes before resting her chin on her palm in a sulky manner. Why was her mother not listening to her? Couldn't she see that the bad woman has stopped talking and was now watching the whole interaction?

"So I hid. Back here. Crept along. Heard this lot." Donna continued before pointing at the Time-Lord's. "Looked. You! Cos they..." She gestures and looked towards Miss Foster, her tongue poking and Romana and Braxiatel both looked in the direction she was pointing. Realizing that Miss Foster was now watching them with slight amusement and Penny looked at them with wide eyes.

"Are we interrupting you?" Miss Foster asked. Watching them had been slightly amusing. It seemed the young child had more common sense than the adults and she loved that. She loved it when children had intelligence for she knew that was when children were worth something.

"Run!" Braxiatel mouthed.

"Get her!" Miss Foster shouted and Braxiatel locked the office door with his sonic screwdriver before using it to elevate the cradle back to the roof. "And the adults but do not hurt the child. Bring the child to me if you can."

"I told you so mummy!" Thyra pouted, her left eye going astray as she climbed onto her father's back, clinging tightly to him as they entered the building and heading towards the stairs once they made it to the top. "I told you the bad woman was watching us!"

"And you were right my love." Romana panted as they began to run downstairs. Oh, her daughter was so smart all right and Romana felt like smacking herself for not paying close attention to Miss Foster but she was just so interested in why Donna was looking for them all this time and why she wanted to meet the Time-Lord's once more. "I'm sorry for telling you off."

They suddenly came across Donna on one of the stair levels and Donna laughed in delight, so happy that she had found the Time-Lord's at last. Oh! She has been looking for them for ages and ages! She had to look for them all by herself, lying to her mother and grandfather about all the jobs she has been involved with which were all to do with trying to search for the two aliens that have made a huge impact on her life.

But then she noticed the little girl clinging onto Braxiatel's back in strange crimson robes, her black hair done in strange braids and the little girl smiled shyly, burying her head into Braxiatel's back and Donna couldn't stop grinning, her heart beating wildly. "Oh my god! I don't believe it! It's you two! He's even got the same suit!" She pointed towards Braxiatel before giving Romana a big hug who looked surprised. "And you've got a kid! What else have I missed? The wedding?!"

"We'll explain everything later once all this has been sorted." Romana replied, breaking away from the hug and she peered over the bannister to see the guards coming with guns and she tensed. Not liking the look of the guns they held and she knew she had to get Thyra out of this situation as quickly as possible. "We need to run! _Now_!"

"Ha! Just like old times!" Donna exclaimed with delight and they all ran back up to the roof, Donna loving every second of it. She wondered about the little girl who was with them and why she had the scar across her left eye. She wondered why these Time-Lord's would bring her on their journeys and wondered if she was even human but Donna knew all her questions would be answered later, remembering what Romana said about explaining everything later and Donna only hoped that she would. She had to know who this beautiful little girl was who Braxiatel piggy-carried on his back as they ran and Donna really hoped that the Time-Lord's would still have that offer open with them travelling despite them having a little girl because she needed them and she knew that they needed her whether they like to admit it or not.


	7. Partners In Crime: Second Chances

Braxiatel lowered Thyra into the cradle gently and she reluctantly let go off his neck before he kissed her on the forehead, helping Romana inside before working on the cradle controls with the sonic, deadlocking them. Hopefully Miss Foster wouldn't have a sonic device and will not burn the ropes.

Donna was babbling excitedly, not paying attention to her surroundings or what the Time family were doing. She couldn't believe her luck! "'Cos I thought; how do I find Romana and Braxiatel? And then I just thought, look for trouble and hopefully you'll both turn up! So I looked _everywhere, _you name it! UFO's sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all. Like that stuff about the bees disappearing." Thyra looked interested in that part and she perked up, listening to Donna's babbling with a smile on her face as she clung onto her mother's leg. "I thought, I bet they're connected. 'Cos the thing is, Romana, Braxiatel, you've both opened my eyes! All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over the Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day, I mean that's gotta be a hoax."

"We were on board that ship three years ago." Romana told her pointedly and Donna's mouth dropped opened. Three years ago?! How was that possible?! Did that mean the kid was three years old?! But she looked like 6! But then again, that was Time Travel in a nutshell. "Long time ago now."

"Why are the bees disappearing?" Thyra asked with a slight frown. "I like bees. Bees are friendly."

Donna blinked, looking at the little girl and realized it was the first time she heard her speak. "I don't know kid. That's what it says on the internet." Donna explained as Braxiatel climbed into the cradle. "Well on the same site, there was all the conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries and I thought, let's take a look!"

"Are you getting in or are you going to babble on all night?" Braxiatel smirked at Donna, folding his arms across his chest.

Donna looked in aghast at the cradle before pointing at it nervously. "What, in that thing?!"

"In the cradle yes." Romana corrected her before offering her hand to Donna to help her in.

Donna gratefully took it before she frowned. "But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again."

"No she will not." Braxiatel began as the cradle lowered them. "I've doubled deadlocked the controls with my sonic pen. Myself and Romana are the only ones that can control it and even if Miss Foster _did _have a sonic device of her own, she will not be able to unlock it because of it's double deadlock." Braxiatel finished, looking smugged and Donna forgot how pompous and proud these Time-Lord's could be at times.

Donna turned to the young girl who was clutching at Romana's leg tightly. "Who are you then kid? You weren't around before."

"I'm Thyra and that was because I hadn't been born yet." Thyra replied shyly. She always got shy at meeting new people, not sure whether some of them were friends or foes but she knew that the woman in front of her was on their side. She seemed very funny the woman and Thyra liked it when people were genuinely funny. Her father was never the one for humourers situations and her mother rarely joked so it was nice to have someone who could ease the tensions on board the TARDIS. "Who are you?"

"Nice to meet you Thyra, I'm Donna. Donna Noble."

Suddenly they felt the cradle accelerate and Romana quickly got out her sonic screwdriver and stopped it, causing them all to fall to the floor and she quickly began to work her sonic on the window. "If I can just open this window before she deadlocks the building, Brax, help me here." Romana urged and she and Braxiatel began sonicing the window before Thyra tugged on Donna's sleeve and pointed up towards the cable to see it being cut.

"Look." Thyra urged, pointing tightly as she held Donna's hand.

Donna's eyes widened and she felt the urge to protect Thyra, pulling her close to her. "They're cutting the cable!" She yelled and the cable snapped, Thyra and Donna screaming as Romana and Braxiatel managed to hold onto the end of the cradle but Donna and Thyra fell, Thyra's cap falling a hundred feet below them and she gulped, glad it wasn't her.

"Thyra!" Romana screamed with horror, realizing how close Thyra was to falling."Thyra! Donna! Hold on!"

"Mummy!" Thyra whimpered, looking down at her dangling feet as she kicked at her robes slightly, holding on tightly. She didn't want to fall. She wouldn't allow herself to fall. "Daddy!"

"We ARE holding on!|" Donna yelled angrily and she saw one of Thyra's hand slipping and it slipped but Donna quickly helped her back on, holding her hand tightly as well as keeping her on grip. "Hold on Thyra, you're parents will rescue us." Donna sincerely hoped they would anyway, otherwise Donna would seriously lecture them about parenting.

Romana tried to pull Thyra up by the cable but it was no use. "Mummy!" Thyra whimpered, gulping as she let the wind whip at her hair. Her braids flying across her face and she looked up towards her parents, not wanting to look down any longer. "I'm scared!"

"Thyra, hold on for me sweetheart. You hear that? Hold on. Donna is going to look after you!" Romana reassured her, holding on tightly to the cradle next to Braxiatel.

"Miss Foster at it again!" Braxiatel yelled as he saw Miss Foster make an attempt on the second cable but he pointed his sonic pen towards her hand and her pen sparked and she dropped it. Braxiatel reached out carefully and caught the sonic pen, comparing it to his own for a brief moment before he climbed up to the cable to another window, now managing to open it since he had the device.

"I'm going to fall!" Donna screamed fearfully. Not a good example to Thyra but she couldn't help but feel very frightened. Oh, how she wished she stayed at home now!

Thyra looked at her with wide eyes, despite feeling slightly afraid, Thyra knew she had to be valiant. If she wanted to be a pirate like the one in her father's tales, then Thyra knew she had to swallow down her fear and concentrate on the mission at hand. That was how pirates thought like wasn't it? "We are not going to fall." Thyra told her, gripping tightly onto the metal bar. "Mother and father are going to save us. I _know _they will."

Donna shook her head, not believing her because she knew that was what little girls would say to themselves and looked up back at Romana angrily. "This is all your fault! I should've stayed at home!"

"Thyra, keep an eye on Donna. Donna, keep an eye on Thyra. We're coming to get you both!" Romana yelled as she climbed in through the window after Braxiatel and they both ran downstairs to Miss Foster's office and Penny looked them angrily.

"Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on?!" Penny demanded, watching them opening the window. "And is there a kid involved?!"

"Let me guess, you're a journalist?" Romana asked crisply, watching Braxiatel anxiously as he opened the window and made an attempt to grab Donna's leg.

"Yes."

"Then make it up." Romana snapped, not in the mood to speak to journalists. She always hated journalists, even back on Gallifrey they had journalists and they always tried to made her look bad and Romana had no doubt Darkel was behind that.

"Ow! Donna!" Braxiatel winced as Donna's heel caught on his cheek. He hadn't realized how much heels could hurt or be could used as a weapon. He made a mental note to never anger Romana if she ever wore heels. "I've got you! You're safe. No need to kick me in the face."

"Get off!" Donna screamed.

"Donna! Stop kicking!" Braxiatel scowled, not happy and he managed to pull her inside where she looked sheepish at him, noticing the red marks her heel has left on his face.

"Sorry." She said guiltily before they watched Braxiatel try and reach his daughter but she was too far away and too small to grab her.

"Thyra, you are going to have to let go." Braxiatel called to his daughter. If only he had a levitation beam to guide her.

"But daddy-" Thyra protested, looking down at him as she hung from the cable.

"You have to. I can't reach you any further but I promise I will never let you fall. Is that understood?" Braxiatel shouted and Thyra merely gulped. "You are going to have to trust me. Be as brave as the pirates in those stories I read to you. You can do this. You can be a pirate if you want to be." Romana raised an eyebrow at Braxiatel, not wanting Thyra to go down the path of being a pirate but she knew it was the only way they could save Thyra. "You are going to have to trust me Thyra."

Thyra swallowed, knowing her father was right. She had been brave for Donna. She wanted to show Donna that she can be as good as her parents even if she was only three years old. If she could be brave for Donna then she could be brave for herself and her father. Her father would never allow anything to hurt her and he was right; if she wanted to be a pirate then she was going to have to start showing courage and was going to have to push away her fear. She looked up at the cable before looking down at her father who gave her an encouraging nod, his arms spread out and ready to catch her and Thyra took a deep breath before she let go. She trusted her father more than anything.

She felt herself falling and falling and Thyra thought she was going to keep on falling forever, her father breaking his promise but then she felt firm arms wrap around her waist and pull her inside and she let out a startled cry before throwing her arms around her daddy's neck. "I've got you." Braxiatel told her softly as Thyra buried her head into his chest as he held her. "I've got you and I am never letting you go like that again. You brave, brave girl." He kissed her on the forehead, so glad at the fact that Thyra was unharmed.

"Did I do good?" Thyra sniffed, wiping her nose and she felt her hearts beat wildly.

"You did brilliant." Romana rubbed her daughter's hair, giving her a big family hug. Oh! That was a close call. If anything happened to Thyra then, then would have to regenerate and Romana didn't want that. Not when she was so young. "Didn't she Donna?"

Donna nodded, too stunned to speak. "Absolutely fantastic. But er...don't you think we should be getting out of here?"

"Good point." Romana nodded in agreement and they began to run out of the room, Braxiatel carrying Thyra as her legs were unable to carry her due to being so shaky.

"Oi!" Penny yelled, not wanting to be left behind. She couldn't understand how those reckless parents would let a kid get involved in this situation. Were they barking bad?

Romana popped her head around the door, looking irritated. "Journalists. I've never liked them." She used her sonic to release her. "Now do us a favour, get out and stay out of our way!" She ran after the others, meeting them in the call centre just as Miss Foster and her body came into view.

Miss Foster smirked. "Well then." She took off her glasses, examining them but her gaze lingered longer on the young child whose eyes were puffy from crying. She did not wish to harm the child but she will do if her parents caused any damage. "At last."

"Hello." Donna grinned breathlessly. "I'm Donna. Donna Noble."

"I'm Irving Braxiatel and this is my daughter Thyra." Braxiatel greeted her coldly.

"I'm Lady Romanadvoratrelundar and I am very, very cross with you. You've put my daughter's life at risk. I will not allow someone to get away with that." Romana growled angrily. Angry at the fact that Miss Foster knew they had a young child with her and with her name and title, Romana expected better treatment towards Thyra because of her simply being a child.

Miss Foster raised an eyebrow. "Oh, it's my fault is it? You're the one that brought her here. I would say that was bad parenting. It's hardly my fault." Romana made a step forward to her angrily but Donna stopped her, holding her back. Miss Foster smirked. "Listen to your old friend. I see you three-" She pointed to the Time family. "Are evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology and your daughter's beautiful clothing."

"We still have your sonic pen." Braxiatel carefully held Thyra in one arm whilst he got out his and Miss Foster's sonic pens. "I think my sonic pen is better than yours though. Much more fancier. What do you think Thyra?" Thyra nodded, not wanting to say anything. "Yours is very sleek, like mine."

"Oh, it's definitely sleek." Donna commented, rolling her eyes as Braxiatel handed the two sonic pens to Romana. No matter what species, men will always mess around with gadgets and toys! But she couldn't help but notice how Braxiatel liked fine objects.

"Tell us your real name." Romana urged. "Miss Foster is just a cover up. You might as well tell us."

"Matron Cofelia of the Five-Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalatic Class." Miss Foster replied, knowing Romana was right and for once, it felt so nice to be able to use her real name and not a cover up. "Your daughter is more than welcome to join."

"No thank you. We have her education and nursery all ready set up." Romana glared at the woman. She didn't want Thyra anywhere near the woman. "You're not a nanny, merely a wet nurse whilst using humans as surrogates. That's illegal and you know it."

Miss Foster merely shrugged, not caring. "I've been employed by the Adiposian Fist Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost."

Romana scoffed. "Lost?_! Lost?_! How can it be lost? You can not simply lose a planet like that."

"Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents." Miss Foster looked towards Thyra. "And I'm more than willing to look after your sweet little one. Would you like that?" She offered Thyra a gentle hand. The poor young girl must be so terrified being with her parents if she was going to be raised like this.

"No." Thyra snottily told her, making Braxiatel smirk with pride as Miss Foster dropped her hand. "I'm staying with mummy and daddy."

Miss Foster gave a dramatic sigh but Donna merely gaped at her, trying to process what was going on. "Hang on a tick. Are you sayin' you are like an outer space super-nanny?"

Miss Foster chuckled. Humans. They were always so slow to pick things up."Yes, if you like."

Donna nodded, trying to follow. "So...so those little things they're...they're made of fat yeah, but that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her."

Miss Foster pouted. "Oh in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick, poor things."

Donna looked at her with horror, realizing the woman had no sympathy for what happened to Stacy. How malice could the woman be?! "What about poor Stacy?!"

"Which as I said before is illegal." Romana sneered. "You know very well that seeding a level 5 planet is against the galactic law."

"Are you threatening me?"

"We're offering you help." Romana began very seriously. "Once the families have found out what you have done, they will dispose of you quickly as to get rid of the evidence. I will give you two chances and this is your first chance. Accept our help now whilst you can and whilst it is offered to you."

"I hardly think you can stop bullets." Miss Foster indicated towards her two body guards and they both raised their guns at them and Thyra buried her head into her father's chest, not wanting to see the guns.

Romana let out a bitter laugh. "Oh please. I've been through worse than bullets, believe me. But I have a question for you. Have you ever wondered what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?" She held Braxiatel's and Miss Fosters sonic pens up.

"No." Miss Foster replied reluctantly after a short pause.

"I'll show you." Romana smirked and she pointed the sonic pens at each other, letting it create an awful and loud noise. Thyra whimpered slightly, her father covering her ears and Braxiatel grimaced at the noise, watching Miss Foster and her guards squirm in agony before a glass pane shattered near them.

Donna pushed Romana so that she stopped before running off. "Come on!" She yelled, the Time family running after her.

They ran along a deserted corridor and they arrived in the storage cupboard they they were in earlier and Braxiatel gently put down Thyra as he started throwing supplies out, Romana helping him.

"Well that's one solution. Hide in a cupboard. I like it." Donna breathed.

Thyra shook her head. "We're not hiding Donna. It's part of a computer the nurse has." Donna gaped at her with wide eyes.

"Thyra, could you pass me the capsule please?" Romana asked and Thyra nodded, removing the necklace with the Adipose pill she had been wearing all that time and Roman gratefully took it off her as Braxiatel used the computer to knock the bodyguards unconscious outside. "Thank you."

"What do you need with that?" Donna blinked.

"The computer is triple deadlocked," Romana explained. "But since we have our sonics and this," She held up the necklace. "We can get into it."

"What does it do?"

"I forgot you could answer a lot of questions." Romana laughed as she helped Thyra. "Thyra love, see if you can explain."

Thyra beamed and she turned to Donna. "It's kind of an...inducer. Miss Foster has planned to seed millions of adipose children all around the country but because it's alien and it's illegal, mummy and daddy are alerting the Shadow Proclamation because Miss Foster is breaking the law." Donna stared at her in confusion and Thyra giggled at her expression. "The Shadow Proclamation are kind of an out of space police."

"You're one smart kid you know that right?" Donna grinned as Thyra giggled. "So tell me Romana and Braxiatel...are you two still on your own apart from Thyra?"

"Yes. We took a three year break to raise Thyra and to recover." Romana sighed as she fiddled with some of the wires. "We had a wonderful friend called Martha-"

"Auntie Martha!" Thyra corrected her. She loved her Auntie Martha and her family. They were so kind to her and they always gave her great desserts every time she came around for tea. Especially Francine. Francine loved to make her chocolate cake!

Romana smiled. "Yes. Auntie Martha Jones. Unfortunately...bad things happened to myself and Braxiatel that we needed to recover from but Martha and her family were remainded unhurt but will never be the same mentally."

"What do you mean bad things? Recover from what?" Donna questioned, wondering what could have been so bad that the Time Lords needed to recover from.

Romana shook her head. She didn't want to explain it now, not when millions of lives were at stake. "Not now Donna. We'll explain it later. Besides, I thought you were going to travel the world?"

Donna gave a dramatic sigh. "Easier said then done. It's like I had that one day with you two and I was gonna change. I was gonna do so much. Then I woke up next morning, same old life. It's like you two were never there. And I tried. I did try, I went to Egypt. I was gonna go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you two. I must have been mad turning down that offer?"

"What offer was that?" Braxiatel called, throwing some wires over his shoulder.

"To come with you all."

"You want to come with us? I can't imagine why."

Thyra tugged on her father's pants, looking up at her parents with puppy eyes. She liked Donna. She found the human rather amusing and she missed having extra company on board the TARDIS. "Please mummy and daddy? Please can Donna come with us?!" She begged and Donna had to smile at that and even though Donna normally didn't get along well with kids, she knew this child was an exception.

Before either Time-Lord's could reply, their was an alert throughout the building. "Inducer activated." The computer announced, making the Time-Lord's work even quicker.

"She's started the program." Romana replied through gritted teeth. "So far the humans are losing weight but then Matron is going to move it up to emergency pathogenesis."

Donna nodded in understanding, remembering what happened to Stacy the night before. It had been horrible thing to experience. "That's when they convert..."

Thyra looked at her parents quizzically. "Mummy, daddy...you're not going to let a million people die are you?" There was a pause as her parents were furiously trying to work the machine and that was when Thyra knew she had her answer and she smiled.

Romana took out the golden capsule and took off one end to reveal the pill. "We were examining this last night back in the TARDIS. It contains the primary signal and if we can switch it off the fat will just stay fat." She hooked the capsule up onto the machine.

"Inducer increasing." The computer announced.

"Oh matron! Why do you have to do this. You didn't have to increase it." Romana growled out in annoyance, working faster on the codes.

"Is there anything I can do?" Donna asked but the Time-Lord's ignored her as they were too busy trying to rewire some of the wires and fiddling with the switches.

Thyra tugged on Donna's hand and looked up at her. "Do you have a second capsule?" She asked and Donna nodded before looking at her in confusion. Thyra sighed. "Mummy and daddy need the second capsule to boost the override." Donna handed her the second capsule and watched her walk over to her father as she tugged on his trousers once more, holding up the second capsule. "Daddy, look! Donna has the second capsule!"

Braxiatel turned to look at his daughter before looking at Donna. "Oh, you are smart as a whip!" He ruffled his daughter's hair before they all burst out laughing and he took it out and plugged it in and the green light goes off. All of them breathing a sigh of relief that they managed to stop it in time.

Suddenly a loud horn sounded above, making Thyra clutch at her mother's leg at the loud sudden noise. Donna looked up. "What the hell was that?!"

"It's the nursery." Romana breathed.

Donna shook her head. Are they saying a nursery was flying towards them? That was insane. And impossible. "Fine. When you say nursery, you don't mean a creche in Notting Hill."

"Incoming signal." The computer announced as it started talking in an alien language, both Romana and Braxiatel listening intently.

"Hadn't we better go and stop them?" Donna suggested.

Romana grimaced as she listened to the conversation. They were going to dispose of Miss Foster, getting rid of any evidence that the Adipose had been breeding on Planet Earth."Just as I thought." She shook her head. "They're going to dispose her and get rid of her evidence. She's in major trouble."

Braxiatel crouched down for Thyra to climb onto his back once more, giving her a piggy-back before they all ran to the roof and watch the Adipose babies fly towards the nursery ship.

"What you gonna do then? Blow them up?" Donna suggested, watching all the fat go into the nursery.

Braxiatel helped Thyra down from his back. "No. They're only children aren't they Thyra?"

"They're babies daddy." Thyra corrected him, making him chuckle.

"All right my love, they're babies. You were much more attractive as baby, I assure you." He pulled her in and wrapped his arms around his daughter's shoulders as they made their way over to the edge, making her giggle at his comment.

"This Auntie Martha of yours must of done you all good." Donna smiled, watching the interaction between father and daughter.

"Auntie Martha is the best." Thyra grinned. "I have an Uncle Jack too! Uncle Jack is so cool!"

"Uncle Jack spoils you rotten, he does." Romana laughed, shaking her head just as an adipose waved at them as it flew up and they all waved back.

"I'm waving at _fat._" Donna said in awe but she couldn't stop smiling. She has missed all this. Really, she has and it was so worth the wait of finding the Time-Lord's again. Not only that, but it looks like the two had been busy since she has been gone. They've got a kid of their own! And Thyra was one of the most adorable and intelligent kids that she has ever had the pleasure to meet. Though Donna couldn't help but be curious about the scar on her eye. She desperately wanted to know more about it's history.

They saw Miss Foster who was soaring in the air, same height as they were but Romana knew she was only in the air just so the Adipose family could dispose of her easily and in a less messy manner. "Matron Cofelia. This is your last chance. I've listened in on the Adiposian instructions and they know what you have done is a crime with breeding on Earth. The only reason why they are lifting you up is so they can get rid of you-their accomplice easily! Why do you think you're the only being left in the sky now?" Romana urged.

"I'm far more than their accomplice. I'm nanny to all these children." Miss Foster raised her hands to indicate towards the ship where all the baby Adipose were in.

"They don't need you anymore." Thyra shouted, trying to help the poor nanny. If she wouldn't listen to her parents, perhaps she could listen to her. After all, the Miss Foster was a nanny and loved children more than anything and she was a child. "They have their babies back now. They don't need a nanny any longer."

Miss Foster looked at her, realizing she was right and she tried to make her way across to them but it was too late for the levitation beam vanished. Bewildered, Miss Foster looked down with horror and she began to fall with a scream but then suddenly, she stopped falling and she opened up her eyes to realize she was hovering in mid-air. "Wh-what is happening?!" She gasped before she looked towards the Time family and they all looked to see Thyra with her both arms and her fists curled in concentration towards Miss Foster, her eyebrows furrowed and she looked deep in concentration and that was when Miss Foster knew the child had telekinesis and at a remarkable young age as well.

"Thyra!" Romana praised her daughter as they watched Thyra began to move her arms back closer to her, watching her draw Miss Foster back in on an invisible line. Oh, she knew her daughter had telekinesis but they never had the time to explore it properly but look at her now! She was saving this Nanny's life with her abilities and she couldn't be more than proud of her. They were going to have to look into her daughter's abilities more closely after all this. "Oh Thyra! Well done! Well done!"

Braxiatel helped Miss Foster over the edge of the building, landing next to them with a shaky breath and Thyra shook her head, feeling slightly dizzy and she wobbled but Braxiatel caught her and scooped her up in his arms, kissing her. "Who is my special girl now mmm?" Braxiatel commented to a slightly dizzy Thyra. In all his eyes whilst teaching at the Academy, no Time-Lord child has ever showed the skill of being telekinesis. But yet, here was his own daughter Thyra, being able to have the power to do so and Braxiatel briefly wondered if it was because of the Master's manipulation to make them into perfect warriors.

"Thank you, Thyra." Miss Foster nodded gratefully. "Thank you for saving me." She held out a hand for the little girl and Thyra weakly shook it and Miss Foster knew the telekinesis must have drained a lot of energy out of the poor girl, especially one for so young and she immediately felt guilty for putting her life at risk from before. "What will happen to me now?" She asked Romana. "I can't go back home...the Shadow Proclamation will be on my heels and will throw me into jail in no time."

"You will still have to be punished, especially for the deaths that you have caused here." Romana pointed out, not wanting her to get entirely away with everything and Romana held up a pill that was very different to the Adipose pill. "Retcon. The amnesia pill. I'm sure you have heard of it?" Miss Foster slowly nodded, eyeing the pill. "It will make you forget everything about being involved in the Adipose Industries and will help you start a brand new life on Planet Earth. Take it now whilst you have still have the chance." Romana held the pill closer to her.

Miss Foster slowly took it and held it in her palm before looking at the Time Family. They were giving her a brand new start. A chance to start over as a nanny here on Earth. She couldn't understand why they were giving her that chance after all she has done. "But..why? After everything I have done...?"

"Because all bad guys deserve second chances." Thyra piped up with a slight yawn. The telekinesis had drained Thyra greatly but she knew her mummy will give her a special treat when she gets home for what she has done. "Mummy says everyone makes mistakes and sometimes they deserve a second chance. Only sometimes though."

"Thank you." Miss Foster replied, feeling very touched and she looked at the tired Thyra, knowing she'll never see the young girl ever again and she slowly took the pill, not taking her eyes away from the young girl before she felt her eyes roll to the back of her head and fainted.

"Come, I think it's time we _all _went home." Braxiatel commented softly, still carrying his daughter and Thyra took one last glance at the disappearing spaceship before they made their way downstairs where there were police cars, police tapes and ambulances and Braxiatel casually threw away Miss Foster's pen. His sonic pen was definitely much more better than hers any day.

"Oi, you four!" A voice yelled angrily at them and they turned to look at Penny who crept out of the building, still tied to the chair and Romana raised an eyebrow at her, looking highly unamused. "You're just mad. Even the kid! Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm gonna report you all...for madness!" She crept away, looking furious.

Donna shook her head. "You see, some people just can't take it." But she could. At first, Donna had been afraid she couldn't but the Time family had proven her wrong.

"No, I suppose they can't." Romana mused.

"But some people can. So, then-TARDIS! Come on!" She laughed and grabbed Romana's hand and pulled her away, Braxiatel chuckling as he and Thyra slowly caught up with them. Donna pointed towards the blue car excitedly. "That's my car! That is like destiny! And I've been ready for this!" She laughed and she opened her boot where it was full of suitcases and Thyra peered inside, curious. "I packed ages ago, just in case. 'Cos I thought, hot weather, cold weather no weather..." She started to load her luggage to the arms of a stunned Braxiatel; Romana laughing at Braxiatel's expression on how much luggage Donna has taken. "...They go anywhere, I've gotta be prepared!" She threw a striped hatbox on top of the rest.

Braxiatel eyed all the luggage with dread, not understanding why women needed so much clothes. "You have a hatbox?" He asked weakly.

Donna laughed, turning around to face them and beaming from ear to ear. "Planet of the hats, I'm ready!"

Braxiatel heaved the luggage to the front of the TARDIS, Thyra sitting on top of one of Donna's suitcases, giggling at Donna's happy chatter, Romana shaking her head with amusement at her friend's excitement and at Braxiatel at having been forced to carry all the luggage. She was never going to live him down after this!

"Do I need injections though? Like when you go to Cambodia, is there any of that? Cos my friend Veena went to Bahrain and..." Donna babbled before she noticed the silence of the Time family who were all looking at her with faint smiles on their faces. "Neither one of you are saying much."

"Well, if you let us talk first." Romana chuckled and Donna looked somewhat sheepish, realizing she hadn't let either Time-Lord's talk due to her excitement. "As I've mentioned before, when we had Thyra, we took a three year break to raise her. Today was our first proper adventure out. Our adventures may not be like they used to be with the Racnoss because we have Thyra to think about. I hope you respect our decision for that."

Donna nodded in understanding. Any mother would want their child to be safe and she respected Romana's decision for that. "Of course. But...you still want me do you?" She asked hopefully. Even if they had Thyra, she hoped they still wanted her to be their companion.

"I do!" Thyra exclaimed happily and she got off the suitcase and ran to hug Donna who laughed and hugged her back tightly before Thyra looked at her parents with puppy eyes. "You _did _promise her mummy and daddy. You did promise."

"Of course I did and mummy never breaks her promises does she?" Romana smiled widely and Braxiatel nodded in agreement, still eyeing all the luggage he had to carry back into the TARDIS grumpily.

Donna gasped, realizing what Romana was saying. "So I'm _really _coming then?"

"Of course you are. I never break my promises." Romana nodded sincerely. "Plus, Thyra has been dying for another Auntie haven't you?"

Thyra grinned. "Yeah! You're part of our family now Auntie Donna!"

Donna felt so touched and she hugged the little girl once more. She still had to ask Romana and Braxiatel what happened to Thyra's eye and how she got the scar and if they were even married or not. She saw no wedding ring on Romana and she wondered what she meant by recovering. "I'll be honoured my little niece. I'll be very honoured." She knelt down and kissed Thyra on the forehead who grinned before Thyra ran back to her parents.

Donna glanced back at her car. "Car keys!" She shouted in realization, knowing that before she went anywhere with the Time family she had to give her mother back her car keys otherwise she'll be screwed.

"What about them?"

"I've still got my mum's car keys! I won't be a minute!" She ran away and the Time family looked after her, shaking their heads in amusement before they began to carry her luggage back into the TARDIS, Thyra carrying the lightest luggage of them all which was the hat box into the TARDIS before putting on one of Donna's silly hats on her head.

Donna ran back onto the crowded street where the police cars were, talking on the phone to her mum and trying not to feel irritated towards her. She loved her mother, really she did, but boy her mother could nag and nag and nag and drive her up the wall! "I know, Mum, I saw it, little fat people. Listen, I've got to go, I'm going to stay with Veena for a bit."

"It was in the sky!" Sylvia protested.

Donna rolled her eyes though she couldn't stop smiling. Her mother never knowing that she was the one that helped to stop it. "Yeah, I know. Spaceship. But listen, I've still got the car keys. Look. There is a bin on Brook Street, about thirty feet from the corner, I'm going to leave them in there." She threw the keys into the bin.

"What? A bin?!" Her mother cried in outrage.

"Yes, that's it, a bin."

"Oh, stop complaining, the car's just down the road a bit. Got to go, really got to go. Bye!" Donna called and she hung up on her mother, feeling very much the happiest woman in the world. She had been reunited with two of her greatest friends in the world and she had been made an Auntie in the same night! What more could she ask for? She jogged over to a blonde woman who was dressed in black at the barriers of the Adipose Industries building. "Listen, there is this woman that's going to come along, a tall blond woman called Sylvia, tell her that bin there-" She pointed towards the bin. "That bin there. Right, it'll all make sense. That bin there." She grinned at the woman, not noticing the pensive expression on her face before headed back towards the TARDIS, feeling very giddy.

Rose Tyler turned away from her, looking depressed and vengeful. Where were they?! She has been travelling far and wide and all by herself. Nobody has helped her with her journey to get here. Not even her parents, not even Mickey and certainly not parallel Torchwood. She couldn't understand why they wouldn't help her. Why wouldn't they let her get back to Braxiatel. She _needed _him. She needed him to change back the way he used to be and to say goodbye to Romana, getting her revenge and leaving the Time-Lady behind here whilst she had Braxiatel.

There was nothing for her in the parallel world. Nothing. Braxiatel was all there was for he had changed her to become a better person and she sighed sadly, wondering why there was no sign of him tonight before she walked several steps and vanished before anybody else could glance at her.

* * *

The Time family were waiting for Donna and Donna bounced back in excitedly. This was one of the best nights in her entire life! She couldn't stop smiling or beaming and she felt like a giddy school girl inside. "Off we go then!"

"Onwards and upwards." Braxiatel smirked, leaning against the console.

Thyra ran up to Auntie Donna, holding Mr Snuffles in her hand. "Where do you want to go Auntie Donna? Mummy and daddy says we have the whole wide universe to explore!"

Donna smiled and ruffled her hair. "Oh, I know exactly the place."

"Where? Where's that?!" Thyra asked excitedly, bouncing up and down on the balls of her toes which made Romana chuckle at her daughter's excitement.

"Two and a half miles, that way." Donna raised Thyra's arms behind them and Donna watched Romana and Braxiatel fly the TARDIS whilst Thyra rushed to the TARDIS doors and opened them, sitting on the edge whilst looking down at Donna's grandfather and waving at him furiously.

Donna, Romana and Braxiatel walked up behind Thyra, all waving at her grandfather who was looking at them through the telescope before waving back at them too, doing a merry little dance, making Thyra squeal with delight and Donna knew in that moment she was going to be very, very happy here for a very long time.


	8. Explanations

"Okay. Spill the beans." Donna demanded as she sipped at her red wine at the kitchen table. Currently, she and Romana were in the TARDIS kitchen and having what Donna would call a girlie chat whilst Braxiatel was putting Thyra to bed and reading her bed time stories. Donna wished she could see the proud, pompous Time-Lord read bedtime stories to his daughter but she knew he was a private man and wanted to spend this moment alone with his daughter to himself as a father and she understood that. She knew children grew up quickly and she knew Braxiatel wanted to spend as much time as he could with his daughter whilst Thyra remained young.

Romana turned around with her own glass of red wine in her hands and looked confused at her companion. "Spill the beans?" Unlike the Doctor and Braxiatel, she was very unfamiliar with Earth expressions and sayings. All though truth be told, she has heard this saying a few times over the centuries but has never given much thought to it.

Donna chuckled, looking amused. It was funny watching these aliens get confused about Earth things when they think they know everything and here they were, calling themselves Lords of Time. "It's an Earth saying. It means to reveal secrets but in my case; what has happened between you and Braxiatel since I've been gone? Have you two finally got married, making me miss the wedding?" She gave a large grin but then she noticed the somber look on Romana's face and Donna wiped her grin off, realizing that wasn't the case. "Ok. I take that as a no then..." She hurriedly took another sip of her wine. "No wedding. Tell me you haven't got a divorce have you?"

"There was no wedding. We're not married...merely courting each other still and it was far from romantic Donna, believe me. And Thyra...Thyra wasn't meant to be born alone." Romana told her quietly, her eyes downcast. They were not married yet, no but Romana knew she and Braxiatel had plenty of time for that in the future. If her House on Gallifrey saw her now with a loomed child out of wedlock, she'll be disinherited for sure!

Donna frowned, not understanding what she meant. What did she mean Thyra wasn't meant to be born alone? "I don't understand...what do you mean?"

"Thyra was not meant to be the only child." Romana explained. "Thyra used to have 99 brothers and sisters."

"99?! Bloody hell and I thought triplets were the worst." Donna gasped, not understanding why Romana or Braxiatel would want so many children. 99 children?! 99 including Thyra so that meant at least 100 Time-tot's in total. 99 children running and screaming all around the TARDIS. But Donna hadn't seen any other children but Thyra since she has come on board the TARDIS. Why? Where were they-oh. Then it dawned on her. They didn't survive but Thyra did. "They didn't make it did they?"

Romana shook her head sadly, trembling slightly as she remembered hearing all her children screaming over the comm as the toclafane slaughtered them all one by one by the Master's command. Remembering the looming room where she found all her children ripped from limb to limb and covered in broken pieces of bloody glass. She still has nightmares about that. Everytime she would go to sleep beside Braxiatel she would have nightmares of the incident over and over again and she would always end up rushing into Thyra's room to make sure Thyra was still there with them, safe and unhurt. "No. I couldn't do anything Donna. I couldn't. I had to stand there and hear them scream as they were slaughtered like pigs and I couldn't do anything. I _couldn't." _Romana broke down and Donna looked at her with a startled expression, not expecting that sort of reply.

Romana was basically saying that her and Braxiatel's children were slaughtered?! Slaughtered! Who would do such an evil thing to these two kind Time-Lord's who have been nothing but kind to her? Donna always expected Romana to be the strong one. Never did she expect Romana to break down and she hesitantly put a hand over Romana's squeezing it gently as the woman before her sobbed. Nobody deserves to lose their children and no parent deserved to outlive their children either. She didn't know how Time-Lord's reproduced but she certainly couldn't imagine Romana carrying 99 children in her womb that was for sure but she didn't dare ask for fear of angering Romana for she knew Romana could have a quick temper, much like herself. "May I ask...er, how did it happen?" She asked hesitantly, knowing the woman did not want pity. She could see it in her eyes.

Romana managed to steady her breath and held back her tears. Get a grip Romana! She told herself firmly. Get a grip. You're not a wimp. You do not cry. Not anymore. You have done your grieving long ago. No more tears will be shed. She was going soft she knew and she scoffed at the thought. Ha! Her, soft? The day she'll be soft would be the day when she'll wear fezzes in public thank you very much!

She quickly pulled her hand away from Donna's, composing herself together before she regarded Donna carefully. "Would you like me to show you Donna? Show you what happened?"

"How?" Donna wondered, noticing the sudden change in Romana mood and posture. One side of her desperately wanted to know what happened between her and Braxiatel and to Thyra's scar but yet another side didn't. Not with Romana revealing the fact that she had lost 99 children. She dreaded to think how Romana managed to survive that and still ended up sane.

"Telepathically." Romana simply replied as though it was the answer to everything. "It's up to you of course but I would rather show you what happened from the beginning rather than explain it."

Donna slowly nodded, putting down her glass of wine. Yes. She wanted to know. She wanted desperately to understand more about Thyra. More about Romana and how much she and Braxiatel had suffered. She wanted to understand and know when not to bring certain topics up that may be touchy for them or questions that even they couldn't answer in front of Thyra. "I'm ready."

Romana gently placed each of her index fingers on the side of Donna's temples, closing her eyes. "This will not hurt you." Romana told her smoothly. "If you want me to leave your mind anytime; imagine a door and close it."

Before Donna could reply, she felt Romana's mind enter into her own and she gasped, closing her eyes quickly as the memories came through. Donna saw the Master being raised back from the Matrix by Romana's team of scientists for the Time War, saw her being beyond furious when she learnt that he had ran away from her mission and leaving the Dalek Emperor to take control which is the opposite of what Romana wanted to do. Donna saw how they came across Jack and Professor Yana at Utopia and how he revealed himself as the Master before stealing their TARDIS.

Donna thought that was the worst bit but she was wrong. Romana showed her even more memories. She showed her how the Master captured the Time-Lord's and Jack and how he made Braxiatel age and age until he looked something like a house-elf from the Harry Potter films. She saw the whole year that never was, seeing Romana being used as a Time-Lady punch bag by the Master as well as being forced to loom children from hers and Braxiatel's genes to make them into perfect warriors in order to kill them. She saw them defeating the Master and then she saw the Master giving the order to kill all their children, to destroy them all and Donna wanted to pull away at that moment, not being able to bear anymore but she knew she had to go through until Romana showed her and Braxiatel entering the devastation of the looming room and Donna couldn't help but let a tear escape through her closed eye-lids, seeing it through Romana's eyes as she saw the woman break down as she looked at all the life-less bodies of the children and Donna couldn't help but notice how weak and ill she looked without all her hair on her head in the flashback. Then Romana skipped forward to find Thyra alive in the looming room. The only Time-Tot to make it out of the horror alive.

Romana pulled away from Donna gently and she watched her companion open her eyes, tears falling. "You...you went through all that?" She asked in disbelief and Romana nodded and Donna held more respect for both Time-Lord's than she had done before. These Time-Lord's have been through so much. So much and they didn't deserve it. Oh, she knew Romana could be malice when she wanted to be. Donna saw that in the flashbacks when she acted as President. But Romana knew when enough was enough. "I'm...I'm sorry. You both didn't deserve to go through that. Neither did Thyra. You have both been so kind to me when we last met and to see that you've both been through this..." Donna shook her head. The Master was a monster indeed. No wonder why they despised him so much and she could not believe herself for voting for Harold Saxon in the first place. She will always hate that part of herself though she knew it was because she was under his influence for doing so.

"Please, don't." Romana told her, shaking her head. She didn't want pity. She deserved more than that. "Just...don't."

Donna was about to say something but then she noticed Romana cocking her head to the side, listening intently as though she was hearing something and she smiled before turning to look in the doorway to see a sleep Thyra in night-robes, clutching Mr Snuffles tightly. "I thought daddy put you to bed misses." Romana reprehended her gently before putting down her glass of wine and watched Thyra crawl over to her and she picked up her daughter and rested her on her knee.

"I know but mummy, guess what?" Thyra asked with a slight yawn.

"What is it?"

"Daddy gave me the very first edition of Treasure Island, which is very rare in the whole universe! He also had Robert Louise Stevenson sign and dedicated the book to me! And he said it's all mine and that I could keep it!" Thyra babbled excitedly, waving Mr Snuffles about and not caring if she was nearly falling asleep in her mother's lap. Her father had given her a brilliant gift for what she had done today. It was one of her favourite books of all time(well, so far), and the author personalized it too her! She couldn't stop smiling despite being half asleep.

Romana looked at Donna amusedly but her hearts melted at her daughter's happiness although she sincerely hoped that Thyra would soon outgrow the dream of being a pirate. All children did at point didn't they? Well, not Romana but Thyra was allowed to dream. "The benefits of being Time-Ladies and Time-Lord's." She mused, making Donna chuckle. "Oh that is wonderful of your father. Did you say thank you to him?"

"Yeah! I gave daddy a _big _kiss on the cheek." Thyra grinned, looking pleased with herself. She might of given him a big, wet kiss on the cheek but she didn't say that to her mother. "And it's another addition to my pirate collection! Arrgh!" She made an impression of a pirate, making the women laugh before they heard Braxiatel clear his throat.

"And I think it's time for the little pirate to go to bed now mmm?" He drawled but there was a hint of humour in his eyes as he looked and he offered his hand out towards his daughter. He was glad that he could make his daughter happy with these simple gifts. Getting the book to be sign and dedicated to Thyra was a very easy task and in fact, Robert seemed very curious to hear more about why Thyra was so fascinated about pirates in the first place. "Come now otherwise you'll not get your bedtime story."

"Father..." Thyra pouted, not wanting to leave her mother's lap.

"No buts." Romana shook her head, kissing her daughter on the cheek. "Come on, we'll come and join you. I'm sure Donna would love to hear your father's impressions of the villains in your stories." Romana gave a wicked grin, causing Braxiatel to scowl whilst Donna stifled her laughter by taking a few more sips of her wine. "Now go with your father. We'll be right behind you."

She got up and followed after her daughter and Braxiatel and Donna quickly finished her wine before following after them with a smile. Donna knew the Time-Lord's have been through a lot. She knew Thyra needed someone other than her mummy and daddy to keep her company and needed to keep up the comic relief whilst on board here. Yes, she thought as she followed the small, broken Time family into Thyra's bedroom, watching Braxiatel pick up Treasure Island and began to read to her. She was going to be very, very happy here for a very long time.


	9. Fires Of Pompeii: Storm In The Fire

Braxiatel and Romana stepped out of the TARDIS and pushed aside a rough curtain. Thyra hid behind her mother's legs, poking her head round with a curious glance and Donna stood behind them, a big smile on her face. They were teaching Thyra a history lesson that day and Thyra wanted to go on a history trip so she could witness it as a proper Time-Traveller. Her parents agreed for when they used to go to the Academy, they used to go on School trips to the past quite often and it was only fair that Thyra should have the same opportunity and so, Thyra had requested to go to Pompeii. Not on the day it turned to ash of course, just so she could experience it's people and culture.

"Welcome to Ancient Pompeii!" Braxiatel cheered, glad at the fact his daughter had chosen to visit a rather historical period. He had been here many times with his own colleagues from the Braxiatel Collection as well as Rome. However, the fire had nothing to do with him for that was his own brother's doing. The CIA on Gallifrey were not extremely pleased when they found out that the Doctor was the cause of the fire of Rome. "Do not fret, I've made sure not to land on Volcano day." Romana glanced at him pointedly and he cleared his throat. "Tripled checked."

"Oh my god, it's...it's so Roman! This is fantastic!" Donna cried enthusiastically. "It's so...Roman! This is fantastic!" She hugged the Time family tightly one by one and Braxiatel was looking uncomfortable before he quickly pulled away. Donna stepped away from them, taking in her new surroundings. She was in the past! Her first real trip in the past and it was Pompeii! How often did people go to Ancient Pompeii in her time? No one but yet, here she was with it all in it's glory! Romana had explained all the rules to her about the Time-Travel and Donna had to keep reminding herself that she was not here to change anything, only to observe. "I'm here...in Pompeii. Donna Noble in Pompeii!" She began to walk along the street, Thyra hurrying up to catch up with her. "This is just weird! I mean, everyone here is dead."

"Oh, looks like we have another cheery companion." Romana muttered, making Braxiatel chuckle.

Donna stopped in her tracks before pointing behind the Time Lords. "Hold on a minute. That sign over there is in English. Are you having me on? Are we in Epcot?" How was the sign in English? Shouldn't it be in Latin?

Thyra giggled. "Noooo, Auntie Donna! You're reading everything in English because our TARDIS is using the translator circuits to translate it for you. To the people here, we're talking Latin right now!"

"Seriously?" Donna couldn't believe it. Did that mean that the language the Time family were speaking now was not English but their own language? But she has heard Romana converse with Thyra in Gallifreyian from time to time and the language itself sounded beautiful.

"Yeah! The TARDIS is the best ship in the whole universe!" Thyra beamed. "No other ship can do it as well as our TARDIS."

"So I just said 'seriously' in Latin?" Donna asked, beaming.

"Every word you are saying right now is in Latin." Romana replied with a smile.

Donna laughed. "What if I said something in actual Latin? Like 'Veni, Vidi, Vici'? My dad said that when he came back from football. If I said 'veni, vidi, vici' to that lot, what would that sound like?"

"Why don't you go and see it for yourself?" Braxiatel suggested. "If we told you everything, it'll spoil the fun in having you as a companion."

Donna nodded in understanding. She knew she had to try things out on her travels in order to experience them. The Time family were giving her the greatest opportunity in the universe and she was going to treasure every second of it. "All right. I'm gonna try it. You coming kid?" Donna asked, holding out a hand for Thyra and Thyra eagerly took it as Donna walked up to the stallholder.

"Hello, sweethearts. What can I get for you and your little one?" The Stallholder looked at them greedily, seeing they were dressed in rather rich looking clothes.

"She's not my mum, she's my Auntie." Thyra corrected him. "My Mummy's over there!" Thyra pointed to where her parents were standing and waved at them, Romana waving back.

The stallholder blinked. "Sorry love. Anyway, what can I get you?" He clapped his hands together greedily, hoping he's in for some profit making. They looked rich to him with the fancy clothing they were wearing anyway, especially on the little girl.

"Veni, Vidi, Vinci." Donna commented, holding Thyra's hand with a large smile.

The stallholder looked at her in confusion. "Huh? Sorry? Me no speak celtic. No can do, missy."

Thyra broke into a fit of giggles, making Donna looking slightly embarrassed. "Yeah." She muttered, walking back to Romana and Braxiatel. "What does he mean 'Celtic?"

"To him, you sound welsh. There you go, does that answer your question?" Braxiatel enquired as Romana slung an arm through his as they walked.

"Won't our clothes look a bit odd? Maybe not Thyra's but what about ours?" Donna asked, confused. They were dressed in 21st Century clothing, well she was and everyone around them was dressed in totally roman clothing. Wouldn't they draw attention to themselves and get thrown into prison or something? She hoped she wouldn't get thrown into the Gladiator arena for sure.

"Nobody will even glance at us twice." Romana commented with a small smile, not noticing Thyra casting a glance back behind her with a frown as she thought someone was following them but she saw no one there and she shrugged before looking back at her parents. "We went to see Shakespeare once in normal clothes, nobody questioned us even then."

"So have either one of you been here before?" Donna asked, checking on Thyra who was walking slightly behind them but Donna knew the young girl could take care of herself perfectly.

"I have, used to go here quite often for my Braxiatel collection to collect the famous statues of Roman emperors and gods and goddesses. Such as the Lady Justice, Pieta, ooh and let's not forget the Thinker." Braxiatel mused as they turned around the corner. "The people from the planet Clom used to adore the Thinker. Then again, they did not have much brains themselves."

None of the adults noticed Thyra pick-pocketing from the rich who walked by her. She had learnt these tricks from the pirate books she had read and wanted to try them out. She knew she had to be quiet as a mouse and as fast as a python and she managed to steal a purse from a rich man passer by that was hanging out from his pocket as clear as daylight before she handed it to a beggar nearby who thanked her and she felt extremely pleased with herself before she quickly hurried up to catch her parents. The rich man wouldn't even knew he had it coming! If Thyra wanted to be a pirate, she needed to test these skills and practise them. She knew not to attack the poor but only the rich for the rich had plenty and she quickly held onto her mother's hand, hiding a secret smile with herself as they turned around another corner. She knew the more she practised, the more she would get better at it. Thyra had no need for the gold herself but she liked to help the poor. She thought herself almost like a Robin Hood figure in a way and Thyra couldn't stop beaming.

If her mother or father found out she pick-pocket today, she would be in deep trouble for sure!

They came onto a wider street before pointing towards the large volcano ahead of them, knowing that was the volcano that was going to destroy Pompeii and everyone inside it. "That's the volcano that's going to kill everyone soon isn't it?" Donna asked sadly, knowing what the volcano was going to do to everyone in this city. She had learnt about it at School for history used to be a subject she really liked.

Before either one of the Time-Lord's could answer, the ground began to shake. "Here we go again!" Cried the vendors and they do what they can to save their stalls and merchandise and Romana quickly picked up Thyra as Braxiatel stared in horror at the volcano, smoke coming out of it.

"You told me you tripled check!" Romana hissed at him, shifting Thyra slightly as she carried her. "You told me that we did not land on volcano day!"

"I tripled check thoroughly!" Braxiatel hissed back. He did. He would never land here on purpose unless the TARDIS was somehow lying to him. Did the TARDIS still not like him after all this time? "It's the TARDISes fault, not mine!"

"What, what is it?" Donna asked worriedly, seeing the two Time-Lord's glare at each other.

Thyra looked over her mother's shoulders and looked at Donna. "The TARDIS has landed us on Volcano day." She piped up and Donna's eyes widened with horror.

"We need to get out of here. _Now._" Romana demanded. Even though Pompeii was a good history lesson to teach Thyra through Time Travel and the responsibility Time-Travel had, she did not want to get Thyra caught up in the Volcanic ash thank you very much and she quickly turned and ran back to the TARDIS.

Braxiatel sighed, knowing he had failed miserably and Donna glanced at him as they ran after Romana. "Did you do this on purpose?" She persisted, keeping up with his pace.

"No actually," He began as they ran. "The TARDIS and I never saw eye to eye. Her previous owner was my brother and my brother and the TARDIS always shared a close bond with each other but I'm afraid that does not apply to me."

They caught up with Romana and Thyra and the four of them arrived back where they started only to find the TARDIS gone. "You're kidding. Don't tell me the TARDIS is gone." Donna groaned. Where could the TARDIS have got to? Did someone kidnap it? Or worse, did the TARDIS just leave them there and transported itself somewhere else? She shuddered, she rather not die here thank you very much.

"All right." Romana replied, just as dumbfounded as she was. It was there a minute ago, where was it now? She made sure not to use the HADS or any other emergency settings on the TARDIS. She knew the TARDIS and Braxiatel didn't really get along but surely this was a joke!

"Where is it then?"

Romana glanced at her, frowning. "You just told us not to tell you?"

Donna rolled her eyes. Now was not the time for Romana to get confused by Earth expressions. "Don't get clever in Latin!"

Braxiatel ran over to the stallholder they were talking too before. "Ah, good sir if you could be so kind and help me for a second." He pointed to the space where the TARDIS was before. "There was a big, blue wooden box just standing over there a few minutes ago. Do you have any idea where it's gone?"

"Sold it, didn't I?" The stallholder replied smugly.

Braxiatel blinked. "It was not even yours to sell."

"It was on my patch, wasn't it? I got 15 sesterce for it. Lovely, jubbly." He rubbed his hands together. 15 sesterce was a lot of money he made that day, more money that he would make in four days truth be told!

"Who did you sell it too?" Braxiatel growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Old Caecilius. Look...if you want to argue, why don't you take it up with him? He's on Foss Street. Big Villa, can't miss it." He pointed the way.

"Thank you." They began to run off.

"I don't understand why anyone would want to buy a big blue, wooden box." Braxiatel grumbled. Yes, the TARDIS was valuable. Very valuable. TARDISes were some of the most powerful ships in the universe and certainly some of the best. But that was because they were alive. Unlike most ships, they were made but TARDISes were grown and they could think and they had a heart and had to be treated like a normal being but unfortunately, many Time-Lord's seemed to have forgotten that.

"Oh you know the TARDIS," Romana began as they ran towards Caecilius villa. "She is worth more than myself any day."

"Come, Donna, look after Thyra for a few minutes. We'll just go and find this Caecilius fellow." Braxiatel told her and he held his hand out for Romana who eagerly took it and they disappeared off for a few moments.

Donna gazed around the place, holding Thyra's hand tightly as a plan formed in her mind. Everyone here was going to die. All the young children, all the people...everyone was going to turn to ash and Donna couldn't bear that. She had to do something about it. The Time-Lord's had the ability to Time-Travel! It was their job to save everyone wasn't it?

Thyra tugged on Donna's hand slightly and Donna blinked, looking down at her. "What are you thinking about?" She asked curiously.

"Just...stuff." Donna lied as she looked around, formulating a plan when Romana and Braxiatel came back to them a few minutes later, Romana taking hold of Thyra's hand from Donna.

"We've found it. He just lives on Foss Street, not too far away. The sooner we get out of here, the better." Braxiatel nodded and they began to make their way when Donna stopped them.

She shook her head. "No, I've found this big sort of amphitheatre I think...we can start there. We can get everyone together. Then maybe they've got a great, big bell or something we could ring. Have they invented bells yet?" She wondered.

"What do you need a bell for Auntie Donna?" Thyra asked.

"To warn everyone! To start the evacuation! What time does Vesuvius erupt? When's it due?" Donna blurted out, meaning the volcano.

This time, Romana turned deadly serious. Had Donna completely forgotten the rules that she has given her? The lecture about the responsibility of Time Travel? She didn't want another Rose incident. If that was the case, then Donna was going straight back home. "Donna, what was one of the very first rules that I gave you back on the TARDIS? It was never to interfere with fixed points in history and _this! _This is a fixed point. Now come on!" She grabbed Donna by the hand by Donna doesn't budge.

Donna looked at the Time-Lord's with confusion. "But what's what you two do isn't it? You used to be President of Time and he the Cardinal. Isn't that your jobs? To save people with your Time-Travelling skills?"

"Donna!" Romana snapped in a deadly tone that made Donna go quiet. "We control Time. We observe Time and yes-we save people with our abilities but this time; this is the one time where we walk away because it is in our nature to do so! Pompeii is one of the most famous historical events and if we so much change something, even the smallest changes in the past can lead to the most catastrophic disasters in the future!"

"Says who?" Retorted Donna.

"Says me! The once President of Time!" Argued Romana as she stood up taller than Donna, flickering her hair back.

Donna scoffed. "Well you're not anymore are you? You think you're still in charge of the whole thing?"

"We _are _because there's no one else left!" Braxiatel eyes narrowed. "We have the TARDIS. We are Time-Lord's! Go on and stand in the middle of the marketplace and announce the end of the world! Go on I dare you and everyone here will think you are just a mad soothsayer!" He barked, causing slight glances from the crowds but Romana gave them all pointed glares and they all quickly scurried away. "We have Thyra to think about. We are not staying here a moment longer. Now come on!" He and Romana stormed off.

"Well, I just might have something to say about that, spaceman and spacegirl!" Donna snapped, storming after them and they turned into Caecilius house just as another earthquake began.

"Positions!" They heard Caecilius cry as they entered the villa main room and his family ran to their appointed places just as Braxiatel saved the bust from falling before Caecilius got there.

"Be careful with that. Precious marble." Braxiatel commented as he puts the bust back in it's place. But he knew the marble was not going to last another day, not when Volcano day was tomorrow.

Caecilius nodded gratefully at him. "Thank you, kind sir. I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor."

"That's us." Romana replied, shifting Thyra in her arms. Thyra was getting heavier and heavier each day! Then again, she was now four years old and is a growing girl. "We're the visitors." Braxiatel leaned forward to shake Caecilius hand.

"Who are you?" Caecilius asked in confusion. He had never seen these people before in his life and he very well knew these were not the people had he had a meeting with either for it was just one man that he wanted to see. Nevertheless, they looked rich and noble and that was all right with him.

"I'm Lord Braxiatel and this is my lovely suitor, Lady Romana with our daughter Thyra." Braxiatel introduced before he indicated towards Donna. "And this is our lovely..."

"I'm their friend. Donna. Donna Noble." Donna rolled her eyes as Braxiatel was unsure what to call Donna.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not open for trade." Caecilius protested. He closed his business only for today for he had a very special project going on! Very little people knew about it and Caecilius felt very proud to be apart of the project itself since it included a boost in his marble business.

"You trade in marble I take it?" Braxiatel glanced around the room, noticing nearly everything was in marble and how clean everything looked.

Caecilius broadened his shoulders, looking proud. "Lucius Caecilius. Mining, polishing and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man."

"That is excellent because we are the marble inspectors." Braxiatel held up his psychic paper before putting it away quickly and Caecilius looked baffled, making Thyra giggle at his expression.

"By the gods of commerce, an inspection!" Caecilius wife, Metella spoke and she took a cup of wine from him. "I'm sorry my lord, my ladies. I do apologize for my son!" She poured the wine into the pool. Her son could pick up bad habits and she wondered where he got them from. She certainly hoped none from those friends of his that was for sure.

"Oi!" Their son protested as he saw his mother drain his wine. That was good wine and she was just pouring it to waste!

Caecilius moved over to his wife. "This is my good wife, Metella. I-I must confess, we're not prepared for a -"

Braxiatel waved his hand away. "Do not fret my good sir. I'm positive you have nothing to hide. However, that-" He pointed towards the TARDIS and Thyra jumped out of her mother's arms and made her way towards it excitedly. "Objects looks rather like it has been made out of wood." He, Romana and Donna followed after Thyra.

"I told you to get rid of it!" Metella hissed towards her husband. She thought the object looked rather hideous and rather out of place there. When she touched the big, blue box, she felt as though it was alive and she shivered at the silly thought. How silly of her to think an object made out of wood was alive!

"I only bought it today!" Caecilius protested as he made his way over to them.

"Ah, an easy mistake. Caveat emptor." Romana smiled as she dug around in her pockets for her TARDIS key.

Caecilius blinked. "Oh, you're Celtic. That's lovely."

"You need not to worry but I'm afraid my self and my good Lord are going to have to take it off your hands for a proper inspection." Romana commented, smiling as she found her TARDIS key.

Donna gave the Time-Lord's a pointed glare. "Although, while we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday my sweet Lord and Lady?" If she couldn't save everyone, then surely she could save at least a few people instead? A few people that were saved were surely better than none?

"Auntie Donna." Thyra shook her head, sighing impatiently as she knew where Donna was heading. Her mummy and daddy were going to get mad again at Auntie Donna at bringing up this topic and Thyra didn't like it when her mummy or daddy got mad.

"Yes, _Auntie Donna, _I do not know what you mean." Romana replied harshly, knowing full well what Donna was hinting at. The nerve of the woman!

Donna indicated towards Caecilius family. "Oh, this lovely family, mother and father and son...don't you think they should get out of town?"

"Why should we do that?" Caecilius asked. Why did they need a holiday? They were fine here in Pompeii.

Braxiatel rubbed his forehead and Romana gave a dramatic sigh. "Well, the volcano for starters." Donna continued.

"What?"

"Volcano." Donna explained.

"What-ano?"

"That great big volcano right on your doorstep." Donna pointed behind her where the volcano lay outside.

Thyra tugged on her father's hand. "Daddy, we have not even greeted the household gods yet." She pointed out.

"Oh my dear, we haven't! The shame." Braxiatel nodded in agreement and he pulled Donna away as Romana held Thyra's hand as they headed towards the shrine. Braxiatel glared at Donna. "They do not know what a volcano is. The top of the volcano hasn't blown off yet." He furiously sprinkled frieze with water, accidently splashing Thyra who shook her head as the water landed on her and he sent her an apologetic look. "The Romans have not even got a word for Volcano. Not until tomorrow."

"Oh great. They can learn a new word...when they _die." _Donna replied sarcastically. What sort of death was that?

"Donna, now is not the time." Romana growled. "This is what Time travel is all about. We've been to World War 1, World War 2, Vietnam...we've been to all those and don't you think we've wanted to change things? But we can't Donna. It's written in our laws. Under any circumstances you can not rewrite history-not one line!"

Donna glared at her coldly. "Listen, I don't know what political people you have been flying around with in outer space but you're not telling me to shut up. That boy..." She pointed to Caecilius son. "Hold is he, sixteen? A few years older than Thyra and tomorrow he burns to death. Imagine that happening to Thyra."

"Don't!" Romana snarled. She saw that happen to the children of Gallifrey. Her people. Their children. Never again did she wish it upon anyone else's child and certainly not upon Thyra. Romana would die if anything like that happened to Thyra. "I've watched my planet burn before my eyes Donna. I've watched all those children_ burn_. Haven't you ever stopped and think that I could go back in time and save _them?"_

Donna looked at her, startled. She didn't realize what happened to Romana. She had forgotten that she had to watch her planet burn and she was about to apologize before a servant entered the room. "Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the city government." The four of them came out of the shine to welcome the new guest. An older man strode in, his cloak draping over his right arm and Thyra cocked her head to the side, noticing how stiff the arm looked.

Caecilius walked up to him. "Lucius, my pleasure as always."

"Quintus, stand up." Metella hissed and Quintus stood up with a long-suffering sigh.

"A rare and great honour, sir, for you to come to my house." He held out his hand but Lucius ignored it.

Lucius looked at him sternly. "The birds are flying north...and the wind is in the west."

"Right. Absolutely. That's good, is it?" Caecilius asked, puzzled. He never understood clearly what these soothsayers were talking about but he tended to go along with it.

"Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow."

Caecilius grabbed hold of his wife's hand, looking at Lucius with respect. "There now, Metella, have you ever heard such wisdom?"

"Never. It's an honour." Metella gave a small bow.

"Pardon me, sir. I have guests. This is Lord Braxiatel his suitor Lady Romana and their lovely daughter Thyra with their noble friend, Donna." Caecilius introduced and the Time-Family waved at them.

Lucius glanced at them briefly. "A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind."

"But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark." Braxiatel replied, rubbing the back of his head.

Lucius looked slightly impressed. At last! He could converse with a man with intelligence! "Ah! What is the dark other than an omen of the sun?"

This time, Romana stepped forward. "I concede that every sun must set and yet the son of the father must also rise."

Lucius lips curled up into a snarl, not liking how a woman could be an intellectual or how he got beaten by one. "Damn. Very clever, sir, _lady_. Evidently people of learning."

"We are." Braxiatel nodded. "And we never stop learning for learning is beautiful."

"They're Celtic." Caecilius whispered, making Thyra giggle.

"We need to go now and take this off you." Romana pointed towards the TARDIS as she and Thyra began to walk back towards it.

"I'm not going." Donna said subdued, despite remembering what Romana said about their home planet. She had to do something! The reason why she travelled with the Time family was so they could save and help people! Not turn and run away like cowards!

Caecilius turned to Lucius. "It's ready, sir."

"_Knock her out if you have to." _Romana commented telepathically to Braxiatel. _"We need to go. Now." _Braxiatel nodded in understanding.

"You have too Donna." Braxiatel replied grimly, dragging hold of her hand, ready to knock her out. "Think of Thyra, please."

"The moment of revelation." Caecilius unveils a square piece of marble. "And here it is!"

The Time-Lord's looked back over their shoulders to see the design on the marble very familiar. _"Almost like a circuit." _Romana mused to him.

"Exactly as you specified. It pleases you, sir?" Caecilius asked hopefully.

"As the rain pleases the soil." Lucius told him, pleased. Yes. Now his plan was nearly complete and tomorrow, he'll go up to the mountain and present these gifts to the gods!

Braxiatel couldn't help but wonder over to them, noticing how very advanced this marble looked. Too advanced for the Pompeii day and age. "May I ask...who designed that?" Braxiatel queried, pursing his lips.

Caecilius looked at him. "My lord Lucius was very specific."

"And where did you get the pattern from mmm?"

"On the rain and mist and wind." Lucius replied, making Romana scoff. Romana never did believe in prophecies or any of that nonsense. Yes, they had seers back on Gallifrey but they had the power of the Time vortex to see into the future.

Donna gaped. "Well, that looks like a circuit."

"That's because it is Auntie Donna." Thyra told her impatiently. "Only it's made out of stone."

Donna raised an eyebrow at Lucius. "Do you mean you just dreamt that up?"

"That is my job...as City Augur." Lucius coldly replied.

"What's that then, like the mayor?" Donna asked sarcastically, making Thyra laugh.

"You have to pardon my noble friend, she's from Barcelona." Romana quickly excused the others before turning her back on them and whispering to Donna. "Pompeii is an age of superstition. The augur is paid by the city to tell the future. What we were doing just then with the 'The Wind will blow from the west.' That's the equivalent of the 10:00 news."

Suddenly, a young and pale girl joined them. She looked extremely pale and drawn and barely able to stand. "They're laughing at us. Those four; they use words like tricksters. They're mocking us." The girl spoke and Thyra ducked slightly behind her mother's leg.

"We meant no offence, I assure you." Romana quickly apologized.

Metella rushed over to her daughter. "I'm sorry. My daughter's been consuming the vapours."

Quintus stood up, looking at his sister with horror. "By the gods, Mother! What have you been doing to her?" His sister looked terrible. He knew what she was doing with the vapours and even though he didn't approve, it was her choice but now...now he distaste the vapours all right after seeing what they have done to his sister.

"Not now, Quintus!" Caecilius snapped.

Quintus pointed towards his sister desperately. "But she's sick. Just look at her!"

Lucius looked at Evelina. "I gather I have a rival in this household. Another with the gift." A woman! Ha! He disliked the Sisterhood clearly. Only seeing vague images and were never clear with their words.

Metella looked proudly at her daughter. "Oh, she's been promised to the Sybiline Sisterhood. They say she has remarkable visions."

Lucius scoffed. "The prophecies of women are limited and dull. Only the men folk have the capacity for true perception."

Donna glared at him, knowing he was a very sexist man. "I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate." The ground quakes and Thyra clutched at her mother's leg and Romana gently pulled her in, comforting her.

Lucius glanced at Donna. "The mountain god marks your words. I'd be careful if I were you."

"Why are you consuming the vapours?" Romana couldn't help but ask, despite the fact she knew she had to get out of here. The longer she stayed here, the more Thyra was at risk.

"They give me strength." Evelina weakly replied.

"I'm afraid it looks like they're doing the opposite." Romana raised an eyebrow.

"Is that your opinion...as a _President_?" Evelina suggested, her voice weak and hoarse.

"I beg your pardon?" Romana croaked, not believing what Evelina had just said. How did this human knew she was a President? How! Who gave her the ability to see into the past? Especially her past?

"President. President Romanadvoratrelundar. That is your title, is it not?"

Romana stiffened. "Yes. Long ago. But how did you know that?"

"And you..." Evelina turned to Braxiatel. "You were her Cardinal and warrior with the brother of a..._Doctor_."

"Curious." Braxiatel mused, studying her carefully. Not at all fazed.

Evelina glanced at Donna. "And you, you call yourself Noble." She looked at Thyra with wide eyes, her hand clutching over her heart. "And you...little one...there is a_ storm_ reckoning."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Romana snapped, not liking how she delivered Thyra's line. What made her clutch over her heart as though Thyra was something out of a nightmare?

"Now then Evelina, don't be rude." Metella told her daughter quietly, knowing the little girl Thyra seemed very sweet.

"Let her talk. I'm curious in what else she has to say." Braxiatel encouraged her, causing looks from Romana and the others.

Evelina looked at the Time-Lord's. "You three have come from so far away."

Lucius looked irritated. "A female soothsayer is inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries."

"Unfortunately Lucius, it looks like you have been out-soothsaid." Braxiatel replied. "And that's saying something."

"Is that so...the powerful couple from Gallifrey." Lucius smirked, knowing he had the Time family there.

Romana and Braxiatel looked at Lucius in alarm. They haven't even said anything to them about Gallifrey! How was it possible they knew? "How did-" Romana panicked.

"Strangest of images. Your home is lost in fire, is it not?" Lucius asked with a cruel smile and soon the fire will rise here!

"Mummy..." Thyra whimpered quietly, hearing the ground shake again.

Donna edged closer to the Time-Lord's. "Romana...what are they doing?"

Lucius glanced at Donna. "And you, daughter of...London."

Donna looked at him with a startled expression. Now that was what she called a seer! "How does he know that?"

"This is the gift of Pompeii. Every single oracle tells the truth."

"But that's impossible!" Donna protested, Romana nodding in agreement.

Lucius looked at Braxiatel. "Braxiatel, she is returning."

Braxiatel stiffened. She? Who was she? She could mean anyone. Bernice Summerfield? Leela? Pythia? Darkel? Who was _she? _ "Who is? Who's she?"

Lucius looked at Romana. "And you! _They _are coming. One with vengeance and the other with power." He looked down at Thyra who looked at him with a scared expression. "And your future, little one. There is power inside you. Power that you cannot yet wield when the storm is without the River."

"What does that mean?" Thyra whimpered, not understanding him. The storm is without the river? She was intelligent she knew, but that line meant nothing to her. She would have to make a mental note of it and try and understand it later back in the TARDIS.

Lucius smirked, looking at Donna. "And you, daughter of London...you have something on your back!"

Donna anxiously laid her hand upon her back, looking fearful. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Evelina walked up to them even further, looking even paler. "Even the words "Braxiatel, Romana and Thyra" are false. Your real names are hidden. They burn in the stars of the cascade of Medusa herself. You are a lord and lady. A lord...and lady...of time..." Evelina fainted just as the earthquake stopped.

Thyra whimpered behind her mother as Metella rushed over to her daughter. "Evelina!" She cried and she and Braxiatel rushed over to Evelina's prone figure as Romana whispered soothing words to Thyra in Gallifreyian, the Time-Lord's feeling very uneasy about what Lucius and Evelina have just commented about them for if they could see into their past, who knew what else they saw and that could mean the darkness that is carried within them both at the bottom of their hearts. Something neither Time-Lord's wished anyone to see, including Thyra.


	10. Fires of Pompeii: False Prophecy

It was a little while later and the servants had put Evelina in her bed. Donna and Thyra were sat in the room with Metella who was caring for her daughter and sat by her side on her bed. Metella sighed sadly. "She didn't mean to be rude. She's ever such a good girl. But when the gods speak through her..." She shook her head as she unwrapped a cloth from Evelina's arm.

Thyra looked at her arm. "What's wrong with her arm?" She couldn't help but ask. The arm looked severely bad and she was glad her injury when she finished looming was not that severe. She only had a scar that would last her through all twelve of her regenerations but Thyra did not mind her scar for it was a part of her identity. Liked the Corsair believed he or she should have a tattoo on every regeneration to identify him or her. She admired the Corsair very much so.

"An irritation of the skin, young child. She never complains, bless her. We bathe it in olive oil every night." Metella paused in her work, unsure if she should show these strangers and she hesitated slightly. She needed help. She bathed it in olive oil and other ingredients but nothing seemed to work. Perhaps these strangers knew of something that could help her to heal her daughter and she looked at them desperately. "Evelina said you have all come from far away. Please, have you seen anything like it?"

Thyra and Donna shared a look with each other before Donna walked closer to Evelina and run her fingers along Evelina's arm, feeling the texture very familiar to something she knew to well back home and she ran it through her fingers. "It's stone."

Thyra looked at it more closely before looking slightly grim. "Aye, it's stone."

* * *

Caecilius, Romana and Braxiatel were sitting around the hypocaust in Caecilius villa. Braxiatel removed the grille with ease. "It's been a long time since I've been near any hypocaust." He commented.

"We're very advanced in Pompeii. In Rome, they're still using the old wood-burning furnaces, but we've got hot springs...leading from Vesuvius itself." Caecilius replied, putting down a torch next to them. It was one of the many reasons why he moved down here all those years ago. It was a better place for his children. A place where they were all accepted and less chance of dangers than they had in Rome.

Romana glanced at him. She knew they shouldn't be staying here longer than necessary but what Lucius had commented about their pasts disturbed her. Not only that, the marble circuit that Caecilius had designed was way too advanced. No doubt some aliens were behind this but the questions was, who and why? "Who thought of that?"

"The soothsayers after the great earthquake seventeen years ago. An awful lot of damage but we rebuilt." Caecilius grimaced, remembering the incident very well. His son was barely even two years old then and yet he had lived through one of the greatest Earth quakes in history.

"Soothsayers," Romana gave a long-suffering sigh. "We're never going to hear the end of them are we?"

Braxiatel looked down into the Earth where he heard loud grating and rumbling noises coming from below and he frowned, listening patiently. "That noise...why is it so loud?"

"Don't know. Happens all the time. They say the gods of the Underworld are stirring." Caecilius replied and Romana held back the urge to roll her eyes.

Gods of the Underworld? More like ordinary aliens who are living beneath the Earth! She angrily thought but she knew that humans in this time period only had limited intelligence. "Might I ask, after your earthquake, did the soothsayers start to make sense to you?" She asked bitterly. She never believed in seers or magic. She was always a very logical person, one who stuck to science and her own believes and no one else. No matter what, it always came down to Science in the end in one way or the other.

Caecilius nodded, not seeing Romana's bitterness towards the soothsayers. "Oh yes, very much so. I mean, they'd always been...shall we say, _'imprecise?_' But then...the soothsayers, the augurs, the haruspex-all of them, they saw the truth again and again. It's quite amazing. They can predict crops and rainfall with absolute precision."

Romana and Braxiatel glanced at each other, both holding their tongues back to avoid them from saying anything about tomorrow. "And these soothsayers...they all consume the vapours, is that correct?" Braxiatel managed to ask, treading carefully.

"That's how they see."

Braxiatel and Romana leaned into the hypocaust and Caecilius looked at them with a worried expression. "Look, you really-"

Braxiatel suddenly straightened up as he pinched tiny particles of rock. "They are all consuming this."

"Dust?" Caecilius blinked in confusion.

"It's just tiny particles of rock." Romana replied as Braxiatel sprinkled some before tasting and Braxiatel grimaced, making Romana shake her head. "You are so like your brother sometimes." Romana scolded him with a teasing smile before looking more serious. "It's more than dust Caecilius. They're breathing in Vesuvius."

* * *

It was a little while later, Romana and Braxiatel had explained to Donna and Thyra were they were going. They were more than happy to stay with Evelina and Romana was more than happy for Thyra there because she knew it was safer with where they were going. No doubt they will end up getting caught or something but Romana was still going to tread carefully anyway.

They walked arm in arm into the lounging area where they found Quintus drinking wine. Braxiatel peered into his mind briefly and saw that Quintus was actually studying to be a Doctor in private because his father wanted him to continue with his business after he retired but Quintus didn't want that so he turned to drinking as a result. Braxiatel cleared his throat, letting Quintus know they were in the room. "Quintus, tell us...this Lucius Petrus Dextrus, do you know where he lives?"

"Nothing to do with me." Quintus replied in a bored tone.

Braxiatel walked up beside lounge. "This Lucius Petrus Dextrus..." He pulled a coin from behind Quintus ear, a trick that he would often show Thyra to do back in the TARDIS. "Where does he live for if you do not tell us..." He shrugged casually. "Then we'll simply tell your father you are studying to be a Doctor." Quintus gaped at him, wondering how he could possibly know and Braxiatel smirked. Oh, he did love a good blackmail.

* * *

It was now night time and the three of them were in the streets of Pompeii, Romana had a red hood over her head and ducked low, avoiding to be seen as Quintus held a torch and was leading the Time-Lord's through the streets. He was still baffled at the fact at how Lord Braxiatel knew he was studying to be a Doctor. How did he know? Had he been following him in secret? But Quintus had never seen the man before and he wondered if he was another soothsayer like Lucius. He paused outside Lucius house before turning to the Time-Lord's fearfully. "Don't tell my dad." He pleaded, knowing if his dad found out about this or him trying to be a Doctor he would be in deep trouble.

Braxiatel leaped onto a barrel before climbing onto the windowsill, Romana following his path. Braxiatel turned to look at Quintus and gave him a sly smile. "Only if you do not tell my dad."

"Brax!" Romana scolded, making him chuckle quietly before they entered the villa and they found it was dark except for the light from the hypocaust in the room. Romana turned back to the window, holding her hand out to Quintus. "Pass me that torch, will you?" She asked, as Braxiatel checked to make sure that no one was around.

Quintus nervously looked around him before handing the torch to Romana and climbing through the window. Braxiatel and Romana made their way behind a curtain before Romana handed Quintus the torch. Braxiatel pulled down the curtain to reveal what appeared to be more circuits just as Romana lowered down her hood.

"The liar! He told my father it was the only one." Quintus looked at the circuits in disgust.

"Pompeii is full of marble merchants. Lucius would have told all these merchants the same thing to get all the components from different places so no one can see what he is building."

Quintus frowned, not understanding where they were heading. "Which is what?"

"The future!" Lucius cried and the three of them turn around to find Lucius and some of his men behind them. "We are building the future as dictated by the gods!"

* * *

Evelina and Thyra were laughing and giggling as Donna got used to her new gown. The maids had given her new clothing and Donna decided to try it on to cheer Evelina up and to see if she has impressed Thyra yet. Donna couldn't help but smile as she saw the two young girls laughing. It was nice to see them in a cheerier mood and not afraid of anything. "You two are not supposed to laugh! Especially you Thyra. Laughing at poor old Auntie Donna now are we?" Donna gave her a mocking telling off but this only made Thyra giggle even more. "Okay, you two. What do you think?" She struck a pose, something she has seen some of the models in London Fashion week doing before fluttering her eye lashes. "The goddess Venus."

"Oh, that's sacrilege!" Evelina replied, still laughing.

"It's nice to see you laugh, though." Donna sits beside her on the bed, putting Thyra in her lap. "What do you do in old Pompeii then...girls your age? You got...mates? Do you go hangin' about 'round the shops? T.K Maximus?"

Thyra couldn't stop laughing before she whispered in her auntie's ear. "Auntie Donna! You know there is no T.X Max yet!"

Evelina smiled at the little girl. The little girl seemed so sweet and friendly but yet Evelina knew there was a storm raging inside her. Something dark inside the young girl was stirring within her and she wondered if Thyra even knew it yet. She shook her head slightly. "I'm promised to the sisterhood for the rest of my life."

Thyra frowned. "You can always break promises. Though, mummy never breaks her promises. Mummy always keeps them!"

"She does, doesn't she your mother?" Donna smiled fondly at Thyra before looking at Evelina and couldn't help but agree with Thyra slightly. "Though, have you got any choice in that?"

"It's not my decision. I have the gift of sight. The sisters chose for me."

Donna looked sadly at her, knowing tomorrow this young girl was going to be burnt to death. Then a thought struck her. "Then...what can you see happening tomorrow?" Thyra was about to protest against Donna but Donna quickly placed a finger on Thyra's lips as if to silence her and Thyra sulked, knowing her Auntie Donna was going to be in deep trouble with her mummy and daddy.

"Is tomorrow special?" Evelina asked curiously.

"You tell me. What do you see?"

Evelina closed her eyes, concentrating. "The sun will rise. The sun will set. Nothing special at all." She opened her eyes.

Donna looked at her anxiously. "Look...don't tell Braxiatel or Romana I've said anything 'cause they'll no doubt kill me...but I've got a prophecy too."

Evelina quickly closed her eyes with her hands, creating a link with the sisterhood and the sisterhood listened to what Donna had to say.

"Auntie Donna!" Thyra tried to mutter through her closed lips, trying to stop her.

Donna ignored her. "Evelina, I'm sorry, but you've got to hear me out. Evelina, can you hear me? Listen."

"There is only one prophecy." Evelina replied.

"But everything I'm about to say to you is true. I swear. Just listen to me. Tomorrow, that mountain is going to explode. Evelina, please listen. The air is going to fill with ash and rocks...tons and tons of it and...this whole town is gonna get buried."

"That's not true!" Evelina cried, not wanting to believe her. It couldn't be true! There was only one prophecy! One prophecy that had already been set in stone!

"I'm sorry but it is. Ask Thyra, Romana or even Braxiatel. I'm really sorry, but everyone's gonna die." Donna continued sadly. "Even if you don't believe me, just tell your family to get out of town...just for one day, just for tomorrow. But you've got to get out! Just leave Pompeii!"

"Auntie Donna, no!" Thyra whined, pulling Donna's fingers away from her mouth. "Mummy and daddy are going to get mad again now!"

"This is a false prophecy!" Evelina replied, sounding very upset and she removed her hands away from her eyes, breaking contact with the rest of her sisters.

* * *

In Lucius's villa, Braxiatel and Romana were carefully arranging the marble slabs together. "I'll put this one here..." Braxiatel muttered to himself as he took a slab from Romana, Quintus watching them with confusion. "Romana my dear, put that one over there whilst I'll keep this one upside down." He placed another slab upside down whilst Romana helped to place the last one before they both stepped back. "Complete."

"Enlighten me." Lucius commented dryly, trying to figure out what the Time-Lord's have built.

Romana snickered. "The soothsayer does not know? He's got together all these circuits yet, he does not know what for? What sort of blind idiot follows those instructions?"

Lucius stiffened, his lips curling into a snarl as Romana mocked him. How dare she! "The seed may float on the breeze in any direction."

"Oh please. That's not even an answer!" Romana kept on snickering. "However, if you really do want to know the answer to your problems then you have asked the right people. What you have built here is an energy converter."

"An energy converter of what?"

"I would tell you but you were ever so rude to us earlier." Romana smirked. "Then again, saying that. If I asked you who designed this you will not give us the answer now will you?"

"I think you've babbled long enough." Lucius growled.

"She's always babbling." Braxiatel chuckled, earning a mocking glare from Romana. "Then again, so are we. We are famous for our talks back home."

"You've both insulted the gods and you've both insulted me! At arms!" Lucius demanded and his guards came closer as the Time-Lord's backed away, Romana putting her hood back up once more.

"Oh, I'm so scared. My dear good lord, save me!" Romana put her wrist to her forward, mocking Lucius in pretending that she was going to faint.

"But it was them, sir. They made me do it. Sir Dextrus, please don't." Quintus begged, not wanting to die.

"Where's your honour Quintus? Your dignity in death?" Braxiatel asked before holding out his arm towards Lucius. "We respect your decision to kill us Lucius. How about we shake on it and discuss it properly over a game of chess mmm?" Braxiatel held out his arms. "A dying man's wish? I'm sure our daughter would be greatly disappointed to hear your refusal on my behalf." But Lucius still did not budge and Braxiatel lunged towards him and grabbed Lucius hand and yanked his forearm off to reveal it was made out of stone.

Quintus stared at it in horror. How was that possible? He was half human, half stone! "But he's..."

"Made out of stone." Romana finished off for him, studying the arm that Braxiatel held. "Show us the rest."

Lucius threw back his cloak to reveal the stump of a stone arm. "The work of the gods!"

"Really? I'd say it's the work of science." Romana replied just as Braxiatel threw his arm back. "Time we retreat!" She, Braxiatel and Quintus ran, Quintus throwing the torch at one of the guards and climbed out of the window after Romana whilst Braxiatel used his sonic pen one the circuits, making them all fall down and to distract Lucius.

"The carvings!" Lucius roared as Braxiatel jumped out onto the street and landed next to Romana.

"Time for the running part!" Romana laughed as she, Braxiatel and Quintus ran through the streets in the darkness, Romana feeling the wind whip at her hair and it felt good. Oh! How she missed having her long, black hair. In all her regenerations so far, Romana always made sure she had long hair. She loved to brush it and run her fingers through it and most of all, she loved it when Braxiatel ran his fingers through her hair. She loved the way he would gently brush apart the strands of hair, playing with it or massaging it and he was excellent at what he did.

"_You like my massages then mmm?" _Braxiatel communicated telepathically as they ran and he sounded somewhat pleased and Romana knew that he had grown an even bigger ego from moments before. _"Remind me again to give you another massage when we get back to the TARDIS." _

"_Oh I shall." _Romana smirked at him before they stopped for a moment, letting Quintus get his breath back for they knew humans could only run so far. She glanced over her shoulder, peering around underneath her hood. "No sign of them. No wonder, Lucius didn't look exactly to be an athlete although, I'm curious as to why he did not send any of his guards after us."

Quintus shook his head, trying to process what had just happened to Lucius. "Romana, Braxiatel...his arm! His arm is made out of stone!" He looked at them with a horrified expression. "Is that what's happening to Evelina?" He didn't want that to happen to his sister. He cared about her too much for something that horrifying to happen to her.

Suddenly a loud booming noise could be heard and Romana grasped Braxiatel hand at the sudden noise, both Time-Lord's looking around in alert. "What was that?" Romana breathed.

"The mountain?" Quintus weakly suggested as the noise continued to get closer and closer to them.

"Too far away for it to be the mountain." Braxiatel replied, watching and listening. The thudding continued and he noticed the stalls and baskets fall over despite nothing being there but Braxiatel noticed something else. He noticed the sound had a symmetric rhythm to it. One. Two. One. Two. One. Two, over and over again. "They sound like footsteps."

"It can't be." Quintus replied, not sure if he wanted to believe him.

Romana listened, turning her ears towards the grounds as if to get a better sound as the sound drew even closer. "More like footsteps underground." She commented.

"What is it? What is it?" Quintus panicked but Braxiatel grabbed Romana's hand and indicated for Quintus to follow and the three of them continued running through the streets and just as they passed the vents, the steam blows up like a geysers.

The three of them managed to arrive in Caecilius villa lounging area, Metella and Caecilius looking confused at the loud noise. "What is it? What's that noise?" Metella asked, confused.

"Doesn't sound like Vesuvius." Caecilius replied, noticing his son coming in after Braxiatel and Romana.

"Thyra!" Romana shouted for her daughter, wanting her to be within her sight. "Thyra! Where are you?!"

"I'm here mummy!" Thyra replied, running over to her with Donna right behind her and Romana quickly scooped her up in her arms. "Mummy, I'm four years old now!" She protested. "I'm a big girl!"

Braxiatel looked over towards Caecilius. "Caecilius, you all need to get out. Something big and dangerous is heading this way."

Donna ran up to Romana who was conversing with her daughter. "Romana, what is it?"

"We have been followed by Lucius true bosses." Romana replied and as soon as she said it, the grille over the hypocaust was blown into the air.

Braxiatel ran over to Romana and Thyra, wanting them out of harms reach. "Everyone get out of here!" He tried to warn them and he indicated for Caecilius to herd everyone out the door just as the ground beneath the hypocaust cracks and a loud growling could be and Thyra leaned forward slightly to try and get a better look but Romana gently pulled her back in, nobody else moving as a creature made out of stone and magma forced it's way through from the ground.

"The gods are with us." Evelina breathed, not believing her sight.

"Everyone grab some water! We need as much water as we can get! That is an order! Quintus, all of you get some water! Donna!" Braxiatel yelled, rushing to get some water as well as the others, doing as Braxiatel had commanded. Romana gently put Thyra to the ground as she rushed to be by Braxiatel's side, taking hold of Thyra's hand and keeping a firm grip on her daughter.

Suddenly a servant walked forward to the creature, his arms widespread. "Blessed are we to see the gods." He spoke loudly but then the creature breathed fire and the servant screamed as he was turned to ash. Thyra quickly looked away, hiding behind her mother and Romana knelt down and hugged her daughter close to her, not wanting Thyra to have to see that.

Braxiatel moved forwards angrily, not wanting the Pryovile to harm Romana or Thyra. Oh he knew what the creature was all right. He had seen them in books and drawings at his Collection a few times and knew they could be deadly. He could see Thyra was clearly scared of the creature after she had just witness it burn a man to death and he couldn't blame her. She was still just a Time-Tot. "Stop! If you have a brain in your head, then listen to me. We can negotiate this. We too are from a different world. You have no need to hurt these humans. I, Irving Braxiatel demand you-Pryovile to talk!" The Pryovile merely roared and prepared to breath on him and Romana looked at him with dread, not wanting to see Braxiatel burn just as she had done with her people when Quintus ran back into the room with the servants with buckets, dipping the bucket into the pool.

"Braxiatel!" Quintus warned and they threw the water at the Pryovile and it froze before it fell into tiny pieces and crumbled to the floor and in that moment, Romana felt extremely grateful towards Quintus before she rushed over to Braxiatel, throwing her arms around him.

"Next time, warn me if you are going to be burnt into a piece of bacon." Romana breathed, nuzzling her head into his neck. Feeling so relieved she or Thyra didn't have to watch the man they loved burn before their eyes.

Braxiatel pulled her in even closer, resting his hand on the back of her head and breathing in her scent. He did love moments like these. It showed him that his feelings for Romana were being returned and he liked that. He liked that a lot. "Mmm. Perhaps I should be a dare-devil more often if this is the way I'm going to get treated every time my life is on the line." He pulled Romana in for a kiss on the lips.

"Ewww! Mummy, daddy! That's gross! Yuck!" Thyra stuck her tongue out in disgust as she saw her parents kiss each other, Evelina and the others laughing slightly as to relieve the tension they have just witnessed and Romana and Braxiatel quickly pulled apart, Romana hair slightly messy and she blushed. "Yuck. Grown up things." She shook her head, her tongue poking out and Romana laughed before placing a kiss on Thyra's cheek and Thyra tried to dodge but it was too late for her mother had all ready placed her kiss.

Caecilius breathed a sigh of relief, glad the monster had finally disappeared. "Might I ask...what was that thing?"

"A Pryovile," Braxiatel replied, smiling at his small family before noticing Caecilius confusion and Braxiatel sighed. "It's a creature of Carapace of Stone. In more simpler terms, it is held together by internal magma. Very simple to stop if you have plenty of water but I have a feeling that is just the foot soldier."

Metella glared at him, making her way to her husband. "Braxiatel, Romana, Thyra...Or whatever you're true names are...you all bring bad luck in this house."

Romana snapped her head towards the other woman. "Your son was brilliant tonight. He saved all our lives. Are you not going to thank him? He not only saved your life, but he saved my daughter's and Braxiatel's life and for that, I am forever in his debt."

Quintus looked at Romana, amazed that Romana would say something so honourable about him. It was rare that he got praised and he rarely got praised for anything for it was mainly his sister that was the good one in his family and to hear Romana say something like that touched him and his mother hugged him tightly and he leaned into his mother's hug, liking the feel of her embrace.

Romana looked at Braxiatel, squeezing her daughter's hand. "If the Pryovile are working in Pompeii and if it's volcano day tomorrow, then that is not a good thing. I rather not we stayed but we cannot leave this unattended." She gave a sigh, knowing that deep in her blood it was wrong to stay here and change the course of events but she knew she had to stay and stop the Pryovile from interfering with time, all without trying to put Thyra at risk. Romana looked around before looking at Braxiatel. "Donna has been very quiet all of a sudden. That's unusual for her. Where is she? I've sent her to get some water."

"Auntie Donna!" Thyra shouted, making the others look for Donna. "Auntie Donna, where are you?" Only she didn't reply and she frowned. Auntie Donna would always reply to her. "Auntie Donna!"

"Donna!" Romana screeched, looking around for Donna only to find her companion no where in sight and she looked at Braxiatel with wide eyes. "She's gone."

* * *

"You have _got _to be kidding me." Donna grumbled as she was lying on a sacrificial alter and one of the Sisters, Spurrina if she remembered correctly was holding a dagger above her head. One minute she was with the Time family and the next thing she knew she had been kidnapped by the Sisterhood and was going to be executed! Oh, she was going to execute them when she got out of here!

"The false prophet will surrender both her blood and breath!" Spurrina proclaimed.

Donna turned her head towards her, glaring daggers at her. "I'll surrender you in a minute. Don't you dare!"

"You will be silent!"

"You might have eyes on the back of your hands but you'll have eyes in the back of your head by the time I finish with you! Let me...go!" Donna snapped, trying to break free from the chains around her wrists. The Time family had to rescue her! Did they even notice her disappearance? Surely Thyra would since she was just with the little girl moments before and Donna was extremely relieved at the fact the Sisterhood did not kidnap Thyra as well.

"This prattling will cease...forever!" Spurrina raised the dagger above her head in preparation to strike only for the dagger to hover far above her head and far out of reach and she looked up with horror. "How is that possible? Who is doing that?!"

"I am!" Thyra cried with delight as she presented herself, looking extremely pleased with her telekinesis skills and she furrowed her eyebrows, concentrating as she made the dagger fly over towards them and Romana grabbed it and carefully puts the dagger away. "No one gets to harm my Auntie Donna!"

"My brilliant daughter." Braxiatel praised, walking in after her whilst holding Romana's hand and Donna never felt more relieved to see Thyra or the Time family before.

Spurrina narrowed her eyes at them. "No man is allowed to enter the Temple of Sybil."

"Braxiatel, looks like you're going to have to regenerate and change your gender for one day." Romana teasingly threw the comment at him, making him scowl and Thyra giggled slightly.

"I wouldn't mind if daddy was a girl." Thyra replied innocently.

"Yes, thank you Thyra." He cleared his throat, wanting to change topics. Yes, Time-Lord's could change their genders if they wanted to when they were regenerating. A few Time-Lord's he used to know did that, believing when they regenerated they should change every aspect of themselves including their gender. The Corsair, the Time-Lord pirate Thyra loved to hear about.

"Oh now you can change genders?" Donna asked sceptically. She knew the Time-Lord's regenerated. Romana had told her that much but she didn't expect them to change genders as well and she tried imagining Braxiatel as a woman and Romana as a man but she couldn't picture it and she shuddered at the thought.

"Oh yes. The Corsair used to do it quite often. The Council never liked it though. Apparently when he was female, she had a roguish smile." Romana replied casually as she started to walk up to them, Thyra following her with her little legs and Braxiatel walking behind Thyra, making sure none of the Sisterhood tried to attack his daughter. She stopped in front of Donna. "You all right there? You look very cosy I have to say."

"Oh, never better." Donna replied sarcastically.

"I like your new toga. Suits you." Romana commented as she watched Braxiatel reach into his pocket to take out his sonic pen.

"Thank you. And the ropes?" Donna asked, hinting at Romana she wanted to get out of here. Now.

"Certainly not your style." Romana smirked as Braxiatel used his sonic pen on the ropes.

Spurrina stepped back with a frightened expression as Donna came free from the ropes, Thyra helping her with her ankles. "What magic is this?"

"It's not magic, it's science." Romana grinned victoriously before she walked closer to Spurrina. All the primitive species really did believe in magic didn't they? "The Sibyl, the founder of this religion would be deeply ashamed of you all. Why has all her great wisdom and insight turned sour and bitter? That is not what the founder of this religion would want! On the blade of a knife as well?"

"Yes! The knife that will soon welcome your deaths!" Spurrina snarled.

"Show me this family." A voice demanded and all the sisters turned towards the curtains before kneeling.

"High Priestess, the strangers would defy us!" Spurrina protested. Did she really want to see the intruders that they have been warned about? The intruders that have come in the blue box with the storm in their wake?

"Let me see. These people are different! The family...they carry Time and Starlight in their wake." Thyra clutched her mother's hand before the Time family and Donna approached the curtain.

"Very perceptive. May I ask, who are we speaking too?" Braxiatel enquired.

"The gods whisper to me." The high priestess replied.

"Oh please. Enough with the gods all ready!" Romana chortled impatiently but Braxiatel sent her a glance and Romana sighed.

"I'm sorry about my lady Romana. However, may we request an audience to look upon the High Priestess?" As soon as Braxiatel asked, the curtains pulled apart to reveal the high priestess who sat upon the bed with her body nearly converted completely to stone.

"Oh my god! What's happened to you!" Donna gasped with horror.

"The heavens have blessed me.

"May we...?" Braxiatel motioned that he and his daughter would like to step closer. She raised her arm and he kneeled and touched it, showing his daughter who looked at it in a curious manner.

"Does it hurt?" Thyra asked innocently though she knew the high priestess must be in a great deal of pain for being so stiff. Thyra tried to imagine herself being stiff and she couldn't, something she was thankful for.

"It is necessary."

"I wonder who told you that." Romana muttered underneath her breath.

The High priestess turned her gaze towards her, hearing her words. "The voices."

"Is that what's happening to Evelina?" Donna glanced around at all the other sisters in the room in disbelief. "Is this what's gonna happen to all of you?"

Spurrina approached her, pulling her sleeve back to show them. "The blessings are manifold."

"They're stone." Donna breathed in awe as she gently touched Spurrina's arm like she did with Evelina earlier that night.

"Aye." Thyra noted and Romana raised an eyebrow at her daughter who merely shrugged before looking at her mother innocently. "Mummy...why are they turning to stone before the big volcano erupts?"

The High Priestess glanced back at the Time family and Donna. "This word...this image in your mind, this 'Volcano', what is that?"

"More to the point, let's speak to the people who are in charge here." Romana replied, changing topics quickly.

"I am in charge. I am the High Priestess of the Sibyline."

"Yes, we know that. But I want to talk to the creature that is nesting inside of you." Romana pressed. "The creature that is seeding itself into a human body in the dust of human lungs and turning into something new."

"Your knowledge is impossible!"

"Oh I know." Romana replied, giving the high priestess a fixed gaze. "If you can read my mind then you know of the things that I am capable of doing and know who you really are. I, Romanadvoratrelundar, demand you Pryovile to name thyself!"

"We...are...awakening!" A voice echoed through the high priestess.

"The voice of the gods!" Spurrina cried and the sisterhood all knelt down in front of the high priestess, rocking their bodies back and forth gently. "Words of wisdom, words of power. Words of wisdom, words of power." They all kept repeating the words, looking upon the high priestess.

"Pyrovile, name yourself!" Braxiatel snarled.

Suddenly the high priestess threw her hook back. "I AM PYROVILE."

"Pyrovile. Pryovile."The Sisters kept on chanting and Thyra glanced at them briefly before turning her gaze back upon the Pryovile.

"What's a Pryovile?" Donna asked weakly. Was the woman in front of her the creature? But that was impossible. She was human! A human woman turning to stone.

"The creature inside her." Braxiatel corrected her. "Only she is at the halfway stage."

"Well, and that turns into what?"

"The creature from the villa." Thyra piped up, Braxiatel nodding in agreement. "That was the adult one, this is like a baby Pryovile."

"And the breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you all!" The creature inside the high priestess roared.

"Not when we're armed!" Thyra cried and she pulled out a TARDIS blue water pistole, one she had founded in her pockets a few nights ago.

"_Where you get that from young lady?" _Her mother reprehended her in her mind but fondly but couldn't help but be relieved at the fact that they had some sort of weapon to fight against the Pryovile with.

"Donna, get that grille open." Braxiatel demanded.

"What are...?"

"Just-" Braxiatel jerked his head and Donna went to the hypocaust, doing as he says before he turned back to the high priestess. "What are the Pyrovile doing here?"

"We fell from the heavens. We fell so far and so fast and we were rendered into dust!"

"Because creatures of stone shatter on impact." Braxiatel nodded thoughtfully. "That was seventeen years ago yes?"

"We have slept beneath for thousands of years."

"And seventeen years ago you woke up and are using human bodies to reconstitute yourself. I get it. But why give them psychic powers?" Romana enquired, Thyra arms still raised with the water pistol in her arms.

"We opened their minds and found such gifts!" The High priestess replied.

"So you force yourself inside a human brain and use the latent psychic talent to bond. We get that, even we're not that stupid. But why do you want to see into the future? That is beyond psychic and you can see through time. Your species shouldn't even have that gift!" Romana told them coldly, not pleased by the fact these creatures have the ability to see into the future but she knew she held a grudge against them for looking into her past without her permission. She preferred to keep her past behind locked doors.

Spurrina glanced between the Time family as the High Priestess moaned.

Donna managed to lift the grille with satisfaction. "I got it!" She yelled.

"Get down there!" Braxiatel yelled as he gently steered his family towards Donna, steering Thyra away gently so she did not trip over as she still aimed her water pistol at the high priestess.

Donna blinked in surprise. "What, down there?" She glanced back down nervously at the drop.

"Down there, yes! Now what I want to know is why you are blocking the vision of the Volcano. Why are you hiding of one of the most historic events in Earth's history?"

"Sisters, I see into his daughter's mind. The weapon is harmless but _she _is not." Spurrina warned, remembering what Thyra did to her dagger and she eyed the little girl nervously.

"I bet it's gonna sting though. Now Thyra!" Braxiatel encouraged and Thyra shoots the water at the High Priestess who moaned in pain. "Get down there!"

Donna dropped through the opening, Romana following and Braxiatel helped to lower Thyra down and Romana caught her before jumping in after them, all of them inside the volcanic tunnels and it was very, very hot.


	11. Fires of Pompeii: History

Donna kissed her niece on the cheek gratefully, her heart feeling very grateful towards her for being so brave despite feeling very sweaty. "You fought her off with a water pistol. I bloody love you."

Thyra giggled, feeling very pleased with herself. Good old TARDIS for giving her a water pistol. She was going to thank her later when they got home.

"Language Donna." Romana laughed slightly, shaking her head before she pointed ahead of her. "I think we shall head this way." She trudged forwards, Thyra following after her quickly with her father following behind and then Donna.

"Where are we going now?" Donna wondered as they moved forwards.

"Unfortunately, into the Volcano itself." Braxiatel replied grimly. "Thyra, you best be making Geography notes on this for we are testing you when we get back."

"Daddy, now is not the time." Thyra pointedly told him but she knew he was right. If she wanted to learn and be as intelligent as her parents, then this was the way to do it.

"No way." Donna choked, not wanting to go any further. Were they seriously considering going into the deep pit of the Volcano with a four year old child? Wait, four? But Thyra was three when she met her. Donna shook her head. She was going to ask Romana exactly how Time-Lord's aged when they got out of this mess.

"Undesirably so." Romana replied, feeling very much like Donna but they trudged forwards through the tunnels towards Vesuvius. She didn't want to head down here but Romana knew they had no other choice but to do so despite Thyra being at risk from the Volcano and the Pyroviles that were hunting them this instant.

Thyra slipped slightly and grazed her hands but with her being a Time-Lord, the wounds slowly began to heal and he carried her the rest of the way, knowing Thyra is feeling slightly tired and knew it was difficult to clamber through the rocks in her Time-Tot robes and she has been very good so far and had not needed a nap which was a positive sign.

"But if it's aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that make it all right? For either one of you to stop it?" Donna wondered. The Time-Lord's couldn't leave the volcano to erupt right? Letting it kill all those people?

"Remember what I said about history Donna. We can not rewrite history-not one line." Romana replied, making her way carefully down.

"Well, I'm history too. You saved me in 2008. You saved us all. Why is that different?"

"There are certain points in time that are fixed." Romana began, quickly pulling her hair into a messy bun as she walked. "Some points in time are flux. When we saved you, that was a flux point in time. Pompeii however, is a fixed point in time."

Donna looked at them, baffled. Was this how the Time-Lord's always talked? None of it really made any sense to her and she wondered if she could join in on some of Thyra's lessons about time."How do you know which is which?"

Braxiatel glanced at her, Thyra resting her head on his shoulders as she put her arms around him as they walked. "Because it's in our nature. It's how we see the universe. We can see what is, what was, what could be and what must not. Long ago there used to be an agency called the CIA which stood for Celestial Intervention Agency and they sometimes deal with threats in the universe. We used to have a lot of friends there in the CIA. But unfortunately, they are all gone now. All of them."

"Even Narvin?" Thyra asked sadly. She liked it when her parents talked about their home planet and their past and have often talked about Narvin who was an honourable friend of her mother's. Braxiatel had commented how Narvin was also a friend to him but an annoying one which made Thyra smile.

"Even Narvin, the old stuck up fool." He sighed dramatically. "We're the only ones left now Donna. It's our duty to do this."

Donna paused for a moment, letting that sink in before quickly following after the Time-Lord's. "How many people died?" She had the right to know. If all this was happening around her then she deserved to count how many people died in total today. All those children who turned to nothing but ash and cinder. She had the right to remember how many people died in this moment of time.

"You want to know? You _really _want to know?" Romana replied hauntingly, her eyes blazing with anger. "You want a history lesson too? Fine. _Twenty thousand. Twenty thousand _people die here today."

Donna shook her head.."Is that what you can all see? All twenty thousand? And you think that's all right, do you?"

"No it's not all right." Romana breathed heavily, feeling infuriated. "This is Time Travel Donna. This is history and it's happening right here, right now. Thyra told us what you did with Evelina, Donna. Once history has been set in stone and has been written in history books, you cannot change the past no matter how dislike it!"

Suddenly they heard the screech of a Pyrovile. "Mummy, they found us." Thyra whimpered, burying her head deeper into her father's shoulders.

Romana took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down and to compose herself together. "Indeed. We need to keep moving."

They ran through the tunnels of the Volcano, avoiding the pockets of flame and Thyra winced as a flame nearly struck her father suddenly but luckily he was unharmed and they arrived at a great cavern where they saw all the Pyroviles walking around. "We're right in the heart of the mountain." Romana breathed, her cheeks flushed from the heat.

"There's tons of 'em."

"I can see an escape pod in the distance," Braxiatel murmured, looking behind the Pyrovile. "We should make it to that."

Donna glanced around her nervously. "Well, you'd better hurry up and think of something. Rocky IV's on it's way."

Romana looked around studying the cavern before something spots her eyes as she saw the interior of a ship. "I think it's more than an escape pod Braxiatel." She replied. "Although, we _do _need to head towards it like you said."

"But why do they need a volcano? Maybe...it erupts and they launch themselves back in space or something?" Donna asked, still confused on why these aliens would want the volcano in the first place.

"I think it's something a lot worse than that." Braxiatel replied and Thyra nodded in agreement, watching her surroundings carefully.

Donna looked at them fearfully. "How can it be worse?" The Pyrovile that was chasing them gave a loud roar coming from behind and Donna glanced in it's direction fearfully before looking back at the Time family. "It's coming closer!"

Suddenly, Lucius appeared and he stood on some rocks high above them in the cavern, looking down upon them. "Heathens! Defilers! They would desecrate your temple, my lord gods!"

"We need to run. Now!" Romana snapped and they began to run across the cavern floor to the escape pod.

"We can't go in!" Donna protested.

"Would you rather get burn by a Pyrovile?" Romana asked sarcastically but then they stopped suddenly as a Pyrovile rose in front of them and Thyra got out her water pistol and squirted it at the Pyrovile who shied away. Braxiatel kissed his daughter before smirking victoriously at Lucius before they continued to run.

"There is nowhere to run, President Romana and Cardinal Braxiatel, daughter of London and...not when the storm is in your wake." Lucius mocked, looking down upon them with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Romana stood in front of the pod, turning to face Lucius. "Oh no, we're not hiding." She began. Romana never hides away. "However, I do have one inquiry for you. Once this new race of creatures is complete, what is going to happen?" A Pyrovile walked towards them, crushing boulders in it's path and Thyra ducked her head low and Romana glanced at it apprehensively, not wanting it to come near her daughter.

"My masters will follow the example of Rome itself, an almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilization."

"But why not go home? Why not use the technology to go back to Pyrovillia?" Romana wondered. Why stay here? There was nothing for the Pyrovillia here.

"The heaven of Pyrovilla is gone!"

Romana frowned. First the Adipose breeding planet had vanished and now the home of the Pyrovilliia too? This was worrying. Very, very worrying. Why were all these planets suddenly disappearing? "How? Why has it gone? The Pyrovillia home is not meant to have suddenly vanished."

"It was taken. Pyrovillia is lost. But there is heat enough in this world for our new species to rise."

"But it's 70% water on Earth!" Romana protested before her eyes widened with realization. "Then again, you can boil water. Ah."

Braxiatel glanced at her. "Which means Earth is at stake once more my lady. Come, let's get inside!" He shifted Thyra slightly and Romana pushed Donna into the pod, following after them before she used her sonic screwdriver on the doors to lock them in and Braxiatel gently put Thyra down.

Donna looked at them, annoyed. "Could we be any more trapped?"

"Never say the word trapped. Never did like that word." Romana muttered, walking up beside Braxiatel when they felt a Pyrovile breath fire at the pod.

"Mummy, I'm hot." Thyra whined, loosening her collar on her robes. Next time she was going to ask her mummy if she could change her clothing into more suitable wear. Besides, these robes were getting too small for her now.

"I know darling, we all are and I'm sorry." Romana told her apologetically, kissing her on the head before looking Braxiatel. "The energy converter Braxiatel. Remember? The energy converter is to convert the lava and use it to create a fusion matrix to is to wield the Pyrovile to human. But they have it complete meaning not only they can convert a few but they can convert millions."

Donna looked at them with horror, her breathing quickened."Well, can't either one of you change it with these controls?"

"Obviously." Braxiatel replied. "But this is the point Donna. This is what we have been telling you all along. It explains why the soothsayers can not see the volcano because there is _no _volcano. It never happened. Vesuvius never erupts. It's the Pyrovile who are stealing all it's power to take over the Earth."

"But you can change it back?"

Romana looked at her woefully. "We can avert the system so the volcano will blow them sky high but...but the thing is Donna...this is the choice that _we _have to make. The choice I made for Gallifrey a very long time ago. Gallifrey or the universe. Pompeii or the world."

"Oh my god." Donna replied with horror, now understanding what Romana had to go through and how she was going to go through it once more. Both of them were terrible choices. Choices that Donna didn't wish upon anybody for neither had any positive outcome. Romana had to make the decision for her people and home planet and here she was, doing the same for Donna's and Donna felt a twinge of regret of her out-lash she made had made yesterday.

"If Pompeii is destroyed then it's not just history." Thyra began with a frown. "Does that mean we make it happen?"

"It does I'm afraid my love." Romana replied softly. Once history had been written in stone, it was impossible to rewrite it.

Donna looked at them desperately. "But the Pyrovile are made of rock. Maybe they can't be blown up."

Braxiatel began to work on the machinery quickly, his sonic pen in his hand. "Vesuvius will explode with the force of at least 24 nuclear bombs. We have to do this otherwise your future may fade away. Certainly not our future but yours might." He puts his hand on the lever before Thyra put her hand on top of his left and Romana on his right and Donna put her hand on top of Thyra's and he looked at all the women, not sure if he should feel responsible for so many deaths even in the course of saving the planet. Was this how Romana felt when she made this choice to destroy Gallifrey when the Time War itself had all ready destroyed half of the universe? Was this how she felt when she used the Moment against them? He looked into her eyes and knew he had his answers.

"We're in this together." Romana told him firmly, swallowing slightly. She had no joy in making this choice once more. Making this decision for Gallifrey was bad enough but now she had to do it for Pompeii. But she knew that if she didn't press the button then History would be unwritten and she did not want that. Not when it was already set in stone.

"Together." He swallowed and he glanced at Thyra who looked at him wide eyes. This is what they had to teach Thyra all about. The responsibility of Time Travel and what being a Time-Lady truly meant. He looked down at the lever before they pressed it down before they felt the pod being thrown into the air, making the four of them being thrown about the escape pod, Thyra whimpering and Romana struggled to reach hold of her daughter before they felt the pod land with a heavy thud.

Braxiatel opened the roof of the escape pod and climbed out, helping the women climb out and Donna and Thyra looking very shaken, Thyra trembling slightly and Braxiatel helped Romana out before he picked up Thyra, knowing she would not be able to run in this state. "We need to go back to the TARDIS." He told them and they all nodded in agreement.

As they ran, Thyra looked over her fathers shoulders and saw the volcano beginning to erupt and Romana grabbed Donna's hand and they began to run towards the streets of Pompeii. The streets were in chaos, the people running around in panic and were frightened and were screaming and shouting at each other, causing Thyra to cry in distress. She didn't like it. She didn't like the noise but she knew it had to happen as she wailed.

"Don't! Don't go to the beach! Don't go to the beach, go to the hills! Listen to me! Don't go to the beach, it's not safe! Listen to me!" Donna yelled as they ran, wanting to try and help many people as possible and she saw a little boy about Thyra's age who was also wailing just like Thyra, feeling scared and lost and alone and she went up to him. "Come here." She told him soothingly.

"Give him to me!" A woman screeched as she snatched her son away from Dona.

Donna stood there in the middle of devastation, crying and feeling devastated. Romana gently took hold of her hand and Donna couldn't understand how Romana had to live through this and the decision she made for her home planet. "Come on." Romana told her gently and they continued running towards Caecilius villa.

As they ran, Romana couldn't help but have flashbacks on when she destroyed Gallifrey. It was just like the last day of the Time war all over again. Hearing her people scream in desperation, lost children running around in the streets and screaming for their parents as the Daleks killed them off one by one before she had to blow them up. She snarled at herself, feeling self-loathing towards the memory and she pushed it to the side as they entered Caecilius's villa.

Thyra had managed to run the last part, holding onto her father's hand tightly in fear of not wanting to let go as they came upon the TARDIS, Romana and Donna behind them. They saw Caecilius family huddled together and covered in ash, looking fearful at them. "Gods save us, Romana, Braxiatel!" Caecilius cried. They tried to escape from their home but they couldn't. The entrance was blocked and they had no were to run to, not with the streets of Pompeii screaming in terror in his ears.

Braxiatel looked at them as did Romana before they opened the TARDIS door and were about to leave but Thyra stood her ground. "No!" She cried, standing firm.

"Thyra, now is not the time!" Braxiatel snapped at his daughter. His daughter better not be putting up a fight with them now. He would have a word with her later back in the TARDIS.

"I said no!" She folded her arms, stomping her feet to the ground harshly and Romana made her way towards her daughter but Thyra shook her head, tears cascading down her face as she looked up at her mother. "You owe Quintus a debt mummy! You _owe _him! He did save Daddy's life and now it's your turn to save his and his family!" Thyra cried, looking over towards Quintus and he and his family looked at her desperately. "And you never break your promises. Please mummy! Please!"

Donna looked at her, crying before looking at Romana. "Thyra's right. Please Romana. You may not be able to save everyone. You may not have saved your own people. But please...you found Braxiatel. You may not be able to save everyone in Pompeii, I get that but...please...just save someone." She sobbed, trying to get Romana to see sense.

Romana and Braxiatel shared a look, knowing she was right. Romana didn't save Braxiatel. Braxiatel fell through the time vortex with the insane Dalek and by luck, she had managed to find him. She couldn't save anyone from Gallifrey and she felt like a failure for it and she knew her daughter and Donna were right. After all, Quintus did save Braxiatel, a debt she did owe to him and she slowly held out her hand towards Caecilius family, Braxiatel doing the same. They wanted to set a good example to their daughter. They may not be able to save everyone but they had to save someone. "Come with us." Romana demanded and Caecilius and Metella reached out for their hands and grasped them.

It was a little while later and a cloud of ash and smoke covered over the town. Braxiatel carried his daughter in his arms, Thyra whimpering slightly and Romana stood beside them, rubbing her daughter's back soothingly with Donna standing close by. Caecilius and his family stood by them, watching from the hills.

Braxiatel turned his gaze towards Caecilius and his family. "What has happened here today will history for the people of the future. This moment in time is never forgotten, Caecilius. Over the years, Pompeii will be nothing but dust but one day...one day Pompeii will be found and everyone will remember."

Donna turned to Evelina who was silently crying. "What about you, Evelina? Can you see anything?"

"The visions have gone." Evelina murmured, wiping away her tears. She had lost contact with the Sisterhood ever since it began today. Donna was right. Everyone here was going to die today weren't they?

"The explosion itself was so powerful it cracked open a rift in time. Only for a brief second but it was enough to give you the gift of prophecy." Romana explained and Evelina looked at her. "It echoed back into the Pyrovillian alternative. But not anymore. You're free now."

Metella held back a sob before looking at the Time family. She had been right. The blue box was something strange and inside it felt so alive. Something that awed her so. "But tell me...who are you Romana? Braxiatel? With your words..and your temple containing such size within?"

"Let's just say we were never here." Romana replied with a sad smile. It would be best if the history books didn't mention them. "Best not to tell anyone hey?"

Caecilius stepped forwards slightly, tears falling freely. "The great god Vulcan must be _enraged. _It's so volcanic. It's like some sort of...volcano." His voice began to break and he trembled slightly. "All those people..." He hugged his wife close to her, so thankful that he and his family were alive but yet none of his friends or the children in the city below them were and Quintus took Evelina's hand, the family watching the destruction before Thyra gave a yawn and the Time family and Donna slipped back into the TARDIS.

Donna walked up the consoles as Thyra climbed into the captain's seat, rubbing her eyes. "Thank you." Donna told them gratefully. She felt a great deal better knowing at the fact that they managed to save someone. She felt a better person

The Time-Lord's didn't say anything for a moment, both of them fiddling with the consoles on the TARDIS before Romana nodded. "Sometimes...sometimes we can't save everyone. But someone is better than none." She squeezed Braxiatel's hand before looking at Donna. "Welcome abroad." They smiled at each other.


	12. Planet Of The Ood: Of Pirates & Slaves

"Mummy, look!" Thyra cried with delight and Romana and Braxiatel's head turned to see Thyra in a completely new outfit and Romana's eyes widened with revulsion. "Do you like my new outfit? The TARDIS helped me because I was growing out of my robes." She gave a little twirl, beaming up with happiness.

Thyra was currently wearing dark brown leather breeches, a pretty white blouse with puffed up sleeves and her nearly black hair was done up all in braids and she had on what appeared to be child-black boots with golden buckles on them and was wearing a navy blue frock coat done in gold buttons. She walked up to her mother, grinning from ear to ear. "Also, did you notice my hat? Isn't it _excellent?_" She asked and she put on a black tricorne hat that fitted on her head perfectly.

Romana didn't know what to make of Thyra. She was dressed as though she was a pirate and she threw a dirty look at Braxiatel for getting the idea of pirates into their daughter's head at such a young age but Braxiatel couldn't help but laugh as well as Donna at Thyra. Romana turned her gaze sharply towards her daughter. "Why on Gallifrey are you wearing _that _young lady_?"_ Romana asked in disapproval.

Thyra smile was wiped off her face and she anxiously put her hands around her back sadly, looking down at the TARDIS floor. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her outfit. It was not hurting anyone and she found it a lot comfier than those robes that her mother made her wear. "You don't like it?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"Far from it Thyra. You are a Time-Lady! Not a pirate! And May I remind you of the Chapter House we come from? We are Prydonians! We do not associate with piracy."

"Which I remind you again, _mother, _that our Chapter House was filled with more renegades, exiles than all the rest of the Chapter Houses put together?" Thyra retorted back, trying to hold back her tears and Romana winced slightly at the reminder, knowing her daughter was right.

"What do you mean by Chapter Houses?" Donna whispered to Braxiatel, watching Thyra and Romana argue about Thyra's outfit. She knew mother and daughter would have to argue at some point, but never did she expect it to be quite this heated or over something petty. She couldn't understand why Romana wouldn't let Thyra wear her own clothes.

"Back on Gallifrey, the Chapter Houses were the political affiliations that were filled with the Great Houses and Families. All together, we had six-Prydonians, Arcalians, Patrexes, Dromeians, Ceruuleans-" He gave a slight shudder at the Ceruleans, knowing they used to loom their children outside with the plants. Who would even do that? He was thankful that the Master had the decency not to loom Thyra and their children anywhere near plants. "And the Scendles. My family and Romana's family belonged to the Prydonian Chapter and since Thyra is from our blood-line, so does she."

"But why is Romana getting so riled up about Thyra wearing that outfit? I mean, yeah, she's like a pirate sure but is she not allowed to wear what she wants?"

"Donna, this is our daughter." Braxiatel whispered back. "If Thyra wants to dress like a pirate, I see no problem with it. But Romana has come from an ancient and old House and she is a very logical person who sticks to traditions and beliefs. You have to understand her reasoning."

"What about you? Did you come from a stuffy background?" Donna asked with curiosity. If she ever had children, she would let them wear what they want when they want to and would not have some stuck up traditions getting in her way.

"Unfortunately so but luckily, I had my younger brother to help me see the truth." He gave her a sly smile before clapping his hands and pressing a slight button and to try and divert the heated argument between mother and daughter, Thyra looking like she was about to cry. "We've been to the past with you Donna...how would you like to go to an alien planet?"

Donna beamed. She couldn't wait! She had been dreaming of going to a different planet ever since she came across the Racnoss. She loved Earth but going to a different planet was a whole new experience for her. "Seriously? That is terrifying! I mean, history's one thing, but an alien planet..."

Thyra quickly ran to the over side of the TARDIS console room, glaring at her mother and Romana sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Where are we going to daddy?"

"Ah, now it's a surprise!" He replied, fiddling with the consoles, scowling slightly when the TARDIS kept sending sparks at him.

Thyra looked at Donna. Her mother and father had took her to a few alien planets when she was just a baby. No adventures or anything, just there to observe peacefully and she liked to see how humans reacted by going to a different planet. "Are you feeling excited Auntie Donna?"

Donna nodded. "I'm feeling joy and wonder! But tell you the truth kid, I'm feeling scared."

"Why?" Thyra asked curiously.

"Well, it's a whole new world for me. First alien planet for real! This is barmy!" Donna laughed and Braxiatel landed the TARDIS smoothly and she walked to the door, Thyra skipping after her with Romana and Braxiatel trailing behind. "I was born in Chiswick. I've only ever done package holidays. Now I'm here. This is-I mean, it's, I dunno!" She shrugged, beaming. "It's all so-I don't even know what the word is!" Thyra giggled slightly before she opened the doors and they all stepped out onto the planet where it was snowing and the wind was howling. "Oh, I've got the word. Freezing."

"It's snowing!" Thyra cheered, pushing aside the argument she has had with her mother for a brief moment. She was still hurt and angry with her mother but that didn't mean she was going to change her outfit simply for the fact that her mother didn't like it. "It's snowing for real!

Romana gave a slight smile as she looked over the ice and snow covering the barren landscape. "What a beautiful view." She muttered before looking at Donna. She didn't want Thyra to become a pirate and more so, she didn't want Thyra to dress like one. She wanted Thyra to be a Time-Lady and a responsible one at that. "Want to come inside and get some coats with me?" She whispered and Donna nodded as she and Donna crept back inside the TARDIS.

Braxiatel walked over to his daughter who was doing snow-angels in the snow. "Careful my dear, don't want to ruin your outfit now do we?"

Thyra sat up, admiring her handiwork before looking at her father. "Daddy...do you disapprove of my outfit?" She picked up her tricorne that fell off as she was doing the snow-angels and dusted off the snow before placing it back on her head.

He crouched down next to her, looking at her in the eyes. "No I don't disapprove of your clothing Thyra but please be kind to your mother. She has been through an awful lot for us and has suffered a great deal. You and I both know how much she wants to keep the traditions of Gallifrey, our home planet-"

"But daddy, I wasn't born on Gallifrey. I was born on a ship." Thyra reminded him.

He sighed. That was the one regret he and Romana were always going to have. That Thyra was never going to experience Gallifrey and it's people and that's what killed Romana. "I know. But you have to understand that you are a child from Gallifrey. It was were we were brought up and the traditions will be passed down onto you and someday, your own children. Please respect that for your mother. She only wants what is best for you." He straightened her hat for her before getting rid of some of the snow stuck to her braids."You do know we both love you very much right?"

Thyra nodded gloomily. "Very much but I love you both more."

He kissed her on the head. "We love you the most."

Suddenly, Romana and Donna came back out, Donna was wearing a warm coat with fur-lined hood whilst Romana wore a pure white furry coat, a coat that looked very familiar to Braxiatel. Romana smiled, fluffing out the fur on her coat. "I haven't worn this coat since my first regeneration! I'm surprised the old girl has still kept my coat." She threw Braxiatel a long blue overcoat and he quickly put it on to keep warm before looking at him. "Actually, this was the very same coat where I first met your brother, when we had to hunt the Keys of Time. Still fits me even in this regeneration."

"I think it's marvellous." Donna grinned in approval. Noticing that Romana very much looked like an Ice Queen.

"I'm surprised you can even hear anything from your coat." Romana supplied as Thyra walked up to them.

"Pardon?" Donna asked innocently, making them laugh.

"Right then. Off we go!" Braxiatel cheered and he offered his arm to Romana and they were about to walk forwards when a rocket flew overheard.

"Woooow!" Thyra cried in delight, looking up at the rocket. "That is so cool!"

Donna gaped in awe before looking at the Time-Lord's. "A rocket! Blimey, a real, proper rocket! Now that's what I call a spaceship." She slapped both Romana and Braxiatel on the arm. "Both of you got a box-he's got a Ferrari. Come on, let's see where it's going!" She grabbed Thyra's hand and they both ran on ahead.

Romana shook her head, laughing. "Oh the poor TARDIS. She's going to be feeling rather insulted all day now." She said, following them as she and Braxiatel walked through the snow arm in arm.

Suddenly Thyra stopped in her tracks, making Donna stop as did Romana and Braxiatel's. Thyra's ears prickling as she turned to her mother and father. "Can you hear that?" Thyra asked softly, hearing the sound of ethereal music. It sounded so beautiful and mesmerizing and it sounded so entrancing.

"We can." Romana replied, listening to the soft and gentle music. She knew a telepathic being must be near by for only they could hear it inside their heads and she wondered what species and she only hoped it was a friendly species.

"What?" Donna asked, lowering her thick hood as she looked at the Time family in confusion. What could they possibly be hearing? Was it something inside their minds?

"It's such a beautiful song." Thyra sighed dreamily before turning her gaze into the direction it was coming from. "It's coming from over here!" She broke into a run to where the sound was coming from.

"Thyra, be careful!" Romana cried after her and they ran after her only to find Thyra staring sadly at the body of an Ood that was half-buried in the snow.

"What is it?" Donna asked cautiously, unsure whether or not to approach the creature despite Thyra kneeling beside it.

Romana knelt beside Thyra as Braxiatel walked around the other side, pulling out a stethoscope from his pockets. He only hoped that these Oods were not possessed by the devil this time. He didn't fancy another day of having his body possessed by it. "An Ood. The species is an Ood."

"But it's face..." Donna tried not to insult the creature, wondering if it could still hear them. She couldn't admit but the creature was an ugly thing.

Thyra turned to look at her, scolding her. "Don't say that Auntie Donna. That's very rude."

"Sorry."

"Braxiatel, be careful." Romana warned him and Braxiatel paused and looked up at her. "You know what happened last time we came across the Ood."

"What, you came across them before?" Donna asked, blinking slightly. Then again, the Time family have been travelling across the universe longer than she has so she shouldn't be surprised but she was.

"Yes. I was a different man back then." Braxiatel replied. "Romana my dear, give me a hand." He moved the stethoscope over towards the Ood's heart. "See if you can talk to him or look into his mind for me, see if he's still there."

Romana looked at the Ood. "What is your name?" She asked, knowing that was the simple thing to ask the Ood. She knew the Ood were a slave race. The last time they encountered the Ood they were possessed by the creature that claimed to be the devil. Something Romana always scoffed at the idea of.

The Ood's translator ball light up and it looked up at them weakly. "Designated Ood Delta 50."

"I'm Thyra." Thyra gave a mock sailor salute, flickering some of her braids away. "This is my Auntie Donna and mummy and daddy. We're here to help you."

Donna looked at the Ood sadly. "You don't by any chance have a Doctor degree in Ood biology do you?"

"No but it looks like the Ood has been shot." Braxiatel replied, removing the stethoscope as he pointed towards the wound and he looked at the Ood with a slight frown. "Are you being hunted?" He had to ask for if the Ood has been purposefully shot, then it's killers may be still looking for it and that could put Thyra at risk. Something which Braxiatel was trying to avoid.

"The circle must be broken." The Ood spoke, closing it's eyes as it spoke.

Romana cocked her head to the side. "The circle? Delta 50, could you explain to us what circle?"

Suddenly, Delta 50 opened his eyes and they were red. Romana quickly pulled back Thyra and Donna and Braxiatel quickly scrambled back as Delta 50 growled and sat up before the growl faded away and he collapsed back onto the ground, dead.

"He's dead." Donna breathed as she walked towards the body.

"Be careful." Romana warned, not letting go of Thyra as she knew the last time the Ood's eyes went red was when they got possessed by the devil. Could it still be the same thing here? If so then they had to stop it. They didn't want another devil spreading across the universe.

Donna placed a hand on the Ood's chest. "There you are, sweetheart." She stroked his head before looking up at the Time-Lord's. "We were too late. What do we do, do we bury him?"

Braxiatel shook his head. He was in no mood to bury people today. Besides, he didn't want to get his hands cold. "The snow will take care of that."

Thyra frowned. She has never heard of the Ood before and she wondered why her parents have never told her about them. "What's an Ood mother?"

"They are servants of humans in the 42nd Century." Romana began, looking at the Ood. "Mildly telepathic which was why we were able to hear the song in our mind. It was his mind calling out to the rest of his people."

"It was so sad." Thyra commented and Romana nodded in agreement.

Donna carefully got up. "I couldn't hear anything. He sang as he was dying."

"Yet his eyes turned red." Braxiatel mused, his lips slightly pursed. "Curious and curiouser."

"What's that mean?"

"Trouble I'm afraid. Come, let us walk further." They began to walk away and Braxiatel began to explain to Donna the last time they met the Ood. "Most of the time, the Ood are relatively harmless beings. The last time Romana and I came across them, there was this force of evil with a stronger mind who was powerful to take over them."

"What sort of force?" Thyra couldn't help but ask, skipping on ahead and she paused to let the adults catch up.

"It's a long story." Braxiatel commented with a heavy sigh, remembering how he briefly got possessed by the beast. They were so lucky that the beast didn't manage to unleash his darker side with him.

"It's a long walk." Thyra chirped, knowing she had her father there.

Romana and Donna laughed, knowing Braxiatel was once more defeated by his daughter but Donna too was also very curious to hear more about the Time-Lord's tale with the Ood.

"It was the devil."

"Daddy! You know the devil doesn't exist." Thyra scolded him. "You told me that the devil doesn't exist! The devil can't be one force-it can be many."

Donna chuckled. "I agree. If you're gonna take the mickey, I'll just put my hood back up."

Romana glanced at Braxiatel. "It's not like last time I do not think. I think this time it's something closer to home for the Oods." They peered over a bluff, gazing down on what appeared to be large buildings that looked very much like a base to Romana. "At last. Civilization. Shall we go down?"

"Of course." Braxiatel replied and Thyra had already set of and they ran up to catch up with her where they saw a group of anticipated buyers near a saleswoman in front.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Ood-Sphere and isn't it bracing? Here are your information packs with vouchers, 3D tickets and a map of complex." The saleswoman announced and an Ood handed them out to them. "My name's Solana, Head of Marketing. I'm sure we've all spoken on the vid-phone. Now, if you'd like to follow me-"

"Hold up!" Romana called as they ran and she quickly got out her psychic paper. "Sorry, my daughter had a bit of trouble with security."

"And you would be-" Solana asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"_The_ Irving Braxiatel from the Braxiatel Collection," Braxiatel replied smoothly and Solana's eyes widened and the crowd began to whisper amongst themselves excitedly, not believing that _the _Irving Braxiatel was walking amongst them and were peering over their shoulders for a better look. "With my lovely suitor Lady Romanadvoratrelundar and daughter Thyra with our honourable friend, Donna Noble." Donna looked impressed at the fact that Irving Braxiatel was actually quite popular amongst the space and time travel and she made a mental note to find out more about this Collection of his.

Solana shuffled through her paperwork briefly before looking apologetically at Braxiatel. If her manager found out they lost the files for _the _Irving Braxiatel, then they'll be screwed for sure. Irving Braxiatel was one of the most important people in this part of the galaxy! "I'm so sorry sir! Your name must have fallen off my list. My apologies, it won't happen again. Now then, Mr and Mrs Braxiatel, Miss Noble and Thyra, if you'd like to come with me." She indicated to the crowd before handing them some information packs. "Of course. Here is your information pack. Vouchers inside. Now, if you'd like to come with me, the executive suits are nice and warm."

Thyra's ears perked up with interest, holding onto her father's hand. "Sounds like trouble."

Solana shook her head, composing herself together. "It's just the siren for the end of the work shift Now then, this way! Quick as you can!"

"She's lying isn't she daddy?" Thyra whispered to her father as the buyers filled inside.

Braxiatel nodded. "She is. You are learning very quickly my dear." He walked through the door, looking at Solana and noticed her smile drop as she wondered what was going on before trailing in after and made their way into the showroom.

Solana was expounding the qualities of the Ood. Some were standing on pedestals for display and there was a large screen behind her that covers the walls. "As you can see, the Ood are happy to serve and we keep them in facilities of the highest standards." Romana glared at her, knowing the Oods were meant to be free, not made to be slaves. "Here at the Double-O, that's Ood Operations-we like to think of the Ood as our trusted friends. We keep the Ood healthy, safe and educated. We don't just breed the Ood, we make them better."

At this comment, Thyra couldn't help but look slightly disgusted, feeling very sad towards the Oods for she knew they were beings that were meant to be free. She could hear them in her mind singing and she sang back to them, playing a game with them very much like she used to do with her brothers and sisters in the looming process and the Ood looked at her, taking her with interest. "Because at heart, what is an Ood but an extension of us? If your Ood is happy, then you'll be happy too." The buys apart from the Time Family and Donna applaud around them, the Time family looking anything but happy.

Solana showed them the showroom. "I'd now like to point out a new innovation from Ood Operations. We've introduced a variety packages with the Ood translator ball. You can now have the standard setting-"How are you today, Ood?" Solana asked.

"I'm perfectly well, thank you." The Ood replied.

"Or perhaps after a stressful day-" Solana began but Romana stepped forward angrily, her head raised high and she had her aura of authority with her, causing Solana even to shrink back away from her slightly.

"Yes, that's quite enough thank you." She glared at the woman and all eyes turned to her. "The Oods may be slaves but they can still think and feel for themselves."

Solana cleared her throat, having a feeling this suitor of Irving Braxiatel's might be a friend of the Ood's and her lips curled up slightly. "Right." She replied coldly. "Anyway, all the information is in the booklet for only five additional credits. Now, there's plenty more food and drink so don't hold back." She walked to the side, letting the guest chatter amongst themselves.

Braxiatel made his way to the control board where he switched on the screen and Thyra was standing in front of one of the Oods, communicating with it telepathically. _"I'm sorry this has been done to you." _She told one of the Ood's sorrowfully. _"I heard one of your songs before. It was such a wonderful song."_

"_Thank you young one." _The Ood replied, blinking at her. _"There is a storm inside you."_

Thyra looked at the Ood curiously. _"What do you mean? A storm inside me?"_

Before the Ood could reply, Romana grabbed Thyra's hand. "Thyra, there you are. What are you doing?" She scolded her daughter. Her daughter was being a slight rebel today and she only hoped that this was only a phase that she was going through.

"I was just communicating with the Ood's." Thyra replied as Romana took her back to Braxiatel and Donna and Thyra looked back over her shoulder at the Ood, wondering what it meant with her having a storm inside of her. "I was saying what a lovely song they sung before."

"You need to put up your telepathic barriers up young lady," Romana couldn't help but scold her angrily and she knelt down in front of her daughter, straightening her daughter's hat. "You can't let your telepathic barriers down for then you are easily left defenceless. Your mind is the most important thing and it is important that you have it intact."

"Yes mummy." Thyra nodded slowly, feeling slightly crestfallen. "I won't do it again."

"There's a good girl." Romana smiled faintly before walking over to them, Braxiatel with a glass of whiskey in his hands and Donna handed them water and lemonade.

"You want to know where you are yet Donna?" Braxiatel enquired, typing in some codes on the computer.

"Oh, go on then. The anticipation is over! Though, how come you're so popular over here? When you said _the _Irving Braxiatel, you sounded as though you were a VIP."

"That's because he is in this part of the galaxy," Romana replied. "All though, you really should stop drawing attention to yourself. Your past self may get suspicious."

"Speaking about my past self, I need to have a word with you about him back in the TARDIS." Braxiatel replied and Romana raised an eyebrow in surprise but nodded. "Well Donna, you are in the Ood-Sphere, the year 4126. The Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire."

Donna looked at the screen with a radiant expression. Was she really in the year 4126? Nobody was ever going to believe her back home. Well, maybe her gramps. "4126? It's 4126? I'm in 4126?"

Thyra giggled. She found her Auntie Donna very amusing. "Isn't it cool Auntie Donna?"

"Very cool kid. But what's the Earth like now?"

"Well, at this point in time let's say the Earth is full. However, the Empire stretches out across three galaxies." Romana evaded. To her, the humans breed like rabbits across the universe. No wonder they were a nuisance to some species.

Donna looked thoughtful, trying to process the information. "It's weird. I mean, it's brilliant but...back home, the papers and the telly, they keep saying we haven't got long to live-global warming, flooding, all the bees disappearing."

Thyra pouted. "Why are all the bees disappearing? I like bees. Bees are so friendly."

Donna merely shrugged. "It's what it says on the internet. But look at us, we're everywhere. Is that good or bad though? I mean, are like explorers or more like a virus?"

"Depends how you want to look at it." Braxiatel said, pruning his moustache thoughtfully.

"What are the red dots?" Thyra asked, pointing towards the red dots on the screen.

"They are the Ood distribution centres my dear."

"Across three galaxies? Don't the Ood get a say in this?" Donna gaped and she walked over to the Ood that Thyra was talking to before. "Um...sorry, but..." She tapped it's shoulder gently. "Hello. Tell me, are you all like this?"

"I do not understand, miss."

"Why do you say 'miss?' Do I look single?" Donna snapped, narrowing her eyes slightly at the Ood. Truth be told, she wasn't in a relationship at this current moment in time but that didn't mean she looked single.

Braxiatel cleared his throat, not wanting to get the Ood or Donna to get into a heated argument that may kick them out of the place. "Back to the point."

"Yeah. What I mean is, are there any free Ood? Are there any Ood running wild somewhere like wildebeest?"

"All Ood are born to serve. Otherwise we would die."

Donna stared at it sadly. Who would want a life like that? Not her that was for sure. "You can't have started like that. Before the humans-" The Ood's head jerked slightly and Romana and Braxiatel noticed this and they shared a look with each other. "What were you like?"

"The circle."

"The Circle? We've heard another of your kind say the Circle must be broken. Tell us, what does it mean?" Romana pressed, looking at the Ood with interest. Did it have a deeper meaning to it? Was the circle a metaphorical meaning or did it mean something else entirely?

"The circ-The circle-is-" The Ood tried to speak but something was wrong with it's translator and Solana brushed past them but did not notice Thyra stealing her ID badge.

"Ladies and gentlemen. All Ood to hospitality stations, please." Solana spoke and the Ood left as Braxiatel reached into his pocket for the map of the complex. The Ood were getting strange again and she didn't want the customers to notice, especially when their company was boosting with business.

"Daddy..." Thyra asked sweetly, Solana's ID twirling in her fingers.

"Yes dear?"

"Could we go off the beaten track?" She looked up at her parents innocently and the adults paused from looking at the map before looking down at Thyra as she showed them Solana's ID badge. Romana wanted to tell her young daughter off for stealing but the adults couldn't help but laugh and

Braxiatel quickly took the ID badge off her and looked at Donna and Romana. "Shall we?" He smirked coyly at them.

"A rough guide to the Ood-Sphere? Works for me." Donna smirked back, hiding back her chuckle.

Romana held her hand out for her daughter and Thyra took it. "Works for me too but you, young lady, we are going to have a talk about stealing when we get back to the TARDIS." Thyra scowled at her mother.

* * *

The four of them later found themselves in front of a locked gate and Braxiatel used his sonic pen on the lock. "Ood shift 8 commencing." The PA announced as Braxiatel opened the gate. "I repeat, Ood shift 8 commencing." The four of them found themselves in a part of the complex that was closed to visitors and they climbed up some steps, Thyra up ahead of them before they looked down into an open area where they saw the Ood being marched. One Ood fell to it's knees and Thyra wanted to help the poor creature but she knew she couldn't as she saw a man in uniform walk up to the fallen Ood.

"Get up. I said, get up!" The man snarled and he cracked his whip, making Thyra wince and she wanted to look away but she knew she had to be lionhearted.

Donna looked in aghast. Humans were doing this? Her kind were treating this peaceful and harmless species with a cold manner? She couldn't believe it. She had thought slavery had ended for good in her time but obviously it looked like it didn't look like freedom lasted for long. "Servants? They're _slaves." _

"Get up!" The man barked and the Ood shakily stands. "March!"

"We knew the Ood were a sort of slave race but never did I expect it to be like this." Romana whispered, looking in horror at the humans who were treating the Ood's harshly. The humans were definitely not her favourite species that was for sure and she couldn't understand why the Doctor favoured them so much when they were capable of this. "We never asked."

"That's not like you." Donna reprehended her.

"No it's not," Romana agreed. "But last time we had other important matters to attend to. We were preoccupied and we could not save them and had to let the Ood die." She looked at Braxiatel. "Not this time. This time, we put the Ood first. We owe them that much." Braxiatel nodded before Thyra tugged on his sleeve and he looked at her as she pointed to two men and an Ood walking across the open space.

"Is that the boss daddy?" Thyra whispered, eyeing the balding man. She couldn't picture her daddy without any hair and tried to imagine what he'd look like but she couldn't and she preferred the way her daddy looked now anyway.

"Yes dear. It's best we keep out of his way and that he doesn't know you've stolen Solana's ID badge." He warned as they began striding in front of some warehouses, Braxiatel and Romana looking at the map as they walked whilst Thyra began to taste the snowflakes on her tongue in front of them before Donna stopped at a door and whistled loudly.

Romana ducked slightly and the Time family turned back. "Where did you learn to whistle?" She couldn't help but ask, Donna's whistle was nearly as good as hers.

"West Ham, every Saturday." Donna grinned, remembering the boyfriends that used to drag her there to watch the football matches.

"Could you teach me Auntie Donna?" Thyra begged. "Could you? Please?"

"All right kiddio, I'll teach you the secret." She laughed, pleased at the fact she got to teach Thyra something her parents haven't taught her yet as Braxiatel used his sonic pen on the door and slides it open and they found themselves walking into a warehouse that was filled with shipping containers.

Above them, Romana noticed a large metal claw that moved along a track in the ceiling, lifting and moving the containers and Romana eyed it distastefully. "Ood export." She snarled, feeling bitter towards the humans. "You couldn't do everything yourself so you had to make another species a slave and make them do it for you."

"Hey, not everyone from the human race is this bad." Donna pointed out. "Just these people here and everyone who buys an Ood."

"Everyone that bought an Ood over the _three _galaxies." Braxiatel pointed out and Donna paled, realizing the Time-Lord's may have a point and she couldn't help but share the bittersweet treatment against her own kind for making this peaceful creatures slaves.

Thyra stood in front of the nearest container and the adults stood behind her as Braxiatel opened the door and they looked inside to see the Ood standing in formation.

Donna grimaced. "Oh, it stinks. How many of 'em do you think there are in each one?"

"A hundred. Perhaps even more." Romana replied sadly. These Ood creatures deserved better. They deserved better treatment and more so, they deserved to have their home planet back to it's rightful owners.

Donna shook her head. "A great, big empire built on slavery."

"It's not so much different from your time Auntie Donna." Thyra pointed out.

"Oi kid, I haven't got slaves."

"Yeah but Auntie Donna, who made your clothes?" Thyra raised an eyebrow at her pointedly.

Donna realized how alike Thyra was from her mother. She was a near splitting image of her but yet she had the slight traits of Braxiatel there as well and she shook her head. "Is this why you three travel round with a human at your side? It's not so you can show them the wonders of the universe, it's so you can take cheap shots."

"The universe is made up of both wonders and nightmares," Romana began softly. "What matters is that we can find the balance of each for neither one is pure of good or has an evil heart."

"Well, that was rather poetic." Donna commented sarcastically before she turned to the Ood. "But I still don't understand. The door was open, why don't you just run away?"

"For what reason?" One of the Ood asked her.

"You could be free."

"I do not understand the concept."

"What is it with that persil ball? I mean, they're not born with it are they? Why do they have to be all plugged in?"

"It's a translator ball." Thyra replied as though that explained everything and Donna nodded but it still didn't answer the question if they were born with it.

Braxiatel cocked his side slightly to face the Ood. "Ood, tell us, does 'the circle' mean anything relevant to you?" He knew the circle was relevant but he had to ask for they did not know.

Suddenly, all the Ood's translator ball lit up. "The Circle must be broken." All the Ood replied at once.

Donna shivered. It felt like something out of a horror movie. "Whoa, that is creepy."

"Doesn't really explain the question." Braxiatel drawled. Why couldn't the Ood ever give a simple answer? Then again, neither did he.

"The circle must be broken."

"Why? Where can we find this circle?" Romana asked, moving forwards slightly.

"So that we can sing."

Suddenly, alarms began to blare and lights began to flash. Thyra poked her head outside. "Mummy, daddy, they found us!" Thyra shouted, looking around in alarm.

"That's right kid, I think we need to run." Donna held out her hand for Thyra and Thyra took it as they began to ran through the maze through the shipping containers. Romana and Braxiatel ran ahead whilst Donna and Thyra were running behind, hand in hand before Donna stopped, panting.

"Romana! Braxiatel! There's a door!" She yelled but the Time-Lord's didn't hear her and she pulled Thyra close to her, not wanting any harm to come to the little girl.

"Halt!" The guards called as they came into view of Donna and Thyra and they pointed their guns at them. "Don't move. Stay where you are."

"You can't hurt us!" Thyra screamed at them, stomping her feet as they shoved a protesting Donna inside a nearby container. "You can't hurt us because my mummy and daddy are going to find me and then they will stop you. They will! They will!"

The guards laughed darkly. "Yeah? Then what? Point fingers at us and tell us to be a good boy? In you go you meddling kid." He shoved Thyra harshly in after Donna towards the container, Thyra and Donna protesting but the guard did not listen as they locked the door behind them and locking them in with the Ood.

* * *

Romana stopped in her track and turned to protect Thyra only to realize she and Donna weren't there and she looked around with a withering expression, her hearts breaking. "Thyra? Thyra! Were are you?!" She cried in desperation, searching for her daughter. How could she lose sight of her daughter? What sort of mother was she? "Thyra! Thyra!"

"Don't move!" The guards yelled as they came into view but Romana and Braxiatel continued running, both holding hands yet at the same time searching frantically for their daughter. Romana tried calling for Thyra telepathically as well as shouting for but no such avail and she began to hyperventilate.

"Romana, you need to calm down. We will find Thyra and Donna. Thyra is in good hands and you know Donna will protect her with her life." Braxiatel tried to sooth her as they ran. He had to calm down Romana otherwise they would never get out of this labyrinth.

"But what if something happens to them Brax? What if we find her dead?" Romana cried, not understanding how Braxiatel could be so calm about this situation.

"Romana!" Braxiatel snapped, stopping in his tracks and he turned to face her. Romana was usually better than this with her emotions."Control your emotions. Take deep breaths. We will find her. I swear to you. Nothing will-" Suddenly, he was cut off as the claw above them began to move and the Time-Lord's looked up to see it steer in their direction. "Move!" He barked and he grabbed hold of Romana's hand tightly, both running as fast as they could and the claw suddenly came smashing down, narrowly missing Romana and she let out a yelp of surprise.

* * *

Donna and Thyra were in the container, Donna picking herself up from the ground as Thyra began to unloosen an hairpin from her braid before making her way to the door. Donna stared helplessly at the Ood. "Can you help us?" She asked them desperately but then one of the Ood raised it's head and Donna realized it's gone red-eye. "Oh, no you don't." She muttered. They just had to turn evil on them at this moment in time didn't they?

"It's all about the locks." Thyra muttered to herself as she concentrated on working her hairpin through the lock and Donna turned to her, backing up against the door. Trying to remember what her pirate books have taught her. "It's all about the locks." She gently twists it.

* * *

The claw gained on the Time-Lord's as they ran, still holding hands. The claw narrowly missed Romana once more but this caused her to fall and roll onto the floor, taking Braxiatel down with her. Braxiatel quickly got up, wincing slightly before he helped Romana up and they continued on running. He was going to have words with whoever was in charge of the claw soon and was going to make sure that they didn't stay sane after this, that he can vow.

* * *

The Ood began to move forwards towards Donna and Thyra. "Thyra, can you hurry up?" Donna whispered, wondering where on Earth the little girl learnt how to picklock from.

"I'm trying Auntie Donna!" Thyra hissed back, her tongue poking out and her left eye going slightly astray.

Donna turned back to the advancing red-eyed Ood, her heart beat quickening. "Stay where you are, that's an order! I said stay! Romana! Braxiatel!"

* * *

The claw knocked Braxiatel and Romana over some barrels and Braxiatel landed on his back and Romana landed on top of Braxiatel, making him groan in pain and she sent him an apologetic look. Suddenly the claw dropped once more, inches above their heads and Romana ducked, leaning into Braxiatel's chest as close as she could as though protecting him as they panted, trying to regain their breaths.

"Halt! Do not move!" The voice communicator told them and they were suddenly surrounded on all sides by guards who pointed their guns at them. "Raises your hands above your heads and surrender yourselves!"

"Not until I get my daughter back!" Romana snarled fiercely, raising slightly from Braxiatel's chest. "Where. Is. My. Daughter?!"

* * *

Thyra managed to unlock the door with a triumphant smile and she pushed it open. It worked! It actually worked! Oh, she did love to try new things from her pirate books. "Auntie Donna, look!" She grinned, feeling very pleased with herself.

Donna let out a shaky breath of relief despite the Ood advancing even closer to them. "You are such a pirate." She breathed and they stepped out only to be greeted by Romana and Braxiatel and four guards.

"Mummy!" Thyra squealed with delight as she saw her mother and father and she ran up to her mother and Romana scooped her up in a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Daddy!"

"Oh, Thyra! I thought I lost you!" Romana breathed with relief, showering her with kisses. "How on Gallifrey did you escape?"

"She pick-locked her way through." Donna replied. "Oh, it's so good to see you two again."

"Safe and sound. Thank you for looking after her." Braxiatel gave her a curt nod.

"Never mind about me, what about them?" Donna jerked her thumb towards the red-eye Ood who were laving the container and were beginning to kill the guards one by one.

"Red alert! Fire!" The man over the comm spoke and the guards began to fire at the Ood and the Time family and Donna escaped form them when another container and more Ood exit. "Shoot to kill!"


	13. Planet Of The Ood: Song Of Freedom

The Time family and Donna were escaping from the warehouse where they bumped into Solana on the way and they ran far away from the advancing Ood before stopping breath. The main priority was to get Thyra far away from the dangers of weapons so she did not get caught between the cross-fire and ended up injured or worse, killed.

"If the people back on earth knew what was going on here..." Donna panted, trying to regain her breath.

"Don't be stupid. Of course they know." Solana scoffed. Was this woman really that stupid to believe the rest were ignorant of the Ood's well being on their home planet? "By the way, I want my ID badge back. Which one of you stole it?" She narrowed her eyes between the three adults. As if a little girl would dare steal her ID badge but she noticed the way Thyra smiled at her and Solana looked at her uneasily as though Thyra was hiding a dark secret.

Donna gaped before diverting the topic. Were her kind in the future really this cold towards other species? If what Romana and Braxiatel said about the Earth being full was true and they spreaded out across three galaxies, then there had to be one species that the humans were kind too at least. She couldn't imagine her kind being like this to every species they've met. If that was the case, she despised her kind. "They know how you treat the Ood?"

"They don't ask. Same thing."

Romana glared despitefully at the woman, not letting go of Thyra's hand. She will not lose her daughter again. Not when the Ood have turned red eye on them and she has lost her once, she didn't want to lose her again when they have just found her. "Solana, you know very well the Ood were not born to be slaves. The Ood were peaceful. What does the company do to make them like this? What secrets are you hiding from the public?"

"That has nothing to do with me." Solana turned her nose upwards, not wanting to answer the question. Oh, she knew the answer to the question but these people had no right to know. Not when they could release it to the press.

"What, because you don't ask?" Donna narrowed her eyes, glaring daggers. If looks could kill, Solana would be dead by now.

"That's Dr Ryder's territory."

"Show us what part of the complex he is at." Romana demanded angrily. The sooner they could free the Ood, the better it was for them and the better it was that humanity learnt its lesson about slavery and building an empire on it. "We can stop the red-eye and stop the Ood from killing."

Solana looked at them, hesitating slightly before looking over her shoulders. "They're over here! Guards, they're-" Romana punched Solana before she could continue any further and Solana fell to the floor with a bloody nose and Braxiatel looked at her as though he could kiss her. He always did love it when Romana showed her fighting skills.

"I could kiss you." He told her as they began to run once more when the guards began to catch up with them.

"Yeah well, not right now." Romana replied as they ran for the Ood conversion and they ran through the base grounds before they stopped in their tracks, seeing guards coming towards them, Romana glancing briefly at the map in her hand. "This way!"

"Mummy, we don't need the maps!" Thyra pointed out as she kept tight hold of her mother's hand. She could hear the Ood guiding them the way they needed to go and besides, the map was just making the guards catch up with them. "We just need to listen!" She stopped, panting as she heard the Ood sing once more.

"Oh Thyra, you are so right!" Romana praised and she threw the map away into the snow as they ran up to another warehouse and Braxiatel used his sonic pen on the door before they stepped inside. "We just need to use our minds." They stepped inside the conversion area where the door slides behind them, locking them in.

"Does that mean we're locked in?" Donna wondered, despite having a feeling she already knew the answer. Knowing the Time-Lord's, they always did get locked up one way or another.

"Sssh!" Thyra shushed her, putting her fingers to her lips as she and her parents concentrated, trying to find the Ood's telepathically and Thyra beamed before hurrying down some steps and the adults followed after her where they discovered some cages and Thyra slowly walked up to the cages and saw the Ood huddled together and Braxiatel switched on the lights.

"They look different to the others." Donna observed as she walked closer to them. She noticed they didn't have the translator balls and noticed how young they looked. So young and innocent as though they were young children and Donna wondered if they were.

"These are natural-born Ood." Romana began as she walked up behind Thyra, listening to the singing in her mind. "The sacred Ood before they're adapted to slavery. This is how the Ood should be like but without the cages. This is their song."

"I can't hear it."

"Would you like to hear it Auntie Donna?" Thyra asked, leaning against her mother.

Donna turned to look at Romana and Braxiatel and slowly nodded. She wanted to hear the song that the Time-Lord's could hear and she briefly wished for a moment that she was telepathic like them. "Yeah."

"It's the song of captivity." Romana warned her.

"I _want_ to hear it."

"Face me." Braxiatel commanded and she did and he placed his fingertips to her temples. "Now, I want to open your mind. Hear the music Donna Noble. Let the music enter your mind."

Donna gasped as she heard the music run through her, hearing the Ood's sing and she turned to face the Ood, tears running down her face. It was too much for her. How could Thyra cope with this song in her head? How could the Time-Lord's? "Take it away." Donna said hoarsely, her voice breaking. It pained her mind. The song. It was so heavy yet so sad. It felt like a choir was stuck inside her head singing the song of mourning.

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

Donna shook her head, not being able to manage anymore. "I can't bear it." She cried and Braxiatel repeated the process. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Sometimes the song can be too much." Braxiatel replied, gazing at the Ood and he was thankful that his past self have never ordered the Ood to work for him on his Braxiatel Collection.

"But all of you can hear it." Donna pointed out, looking between the Time-Lord's and pondered on how they could even bear it.

"Whilst we are still here we can always here it." Thyra nodded in agreement and Braxiatel used his sonic pen on the Ood's cage before she heard the noise from the level above and she cocked her head to the side. "Daddy, they're breaking in."

"Let them. We can't always play hide and seek." He replied as he entered the cage and the Ood tried to shuffle away from him, feeling scared and vulnerable.

Romana gently crouched down in front of them, placing a gentle hand on the nearest Ood's shoulder as Thyra crept up beside her. "We are not here to hurt you. We're not human. We're here to help you." The Ood seemed to understand her and hope sparked through it's eyes. "We are your friends. My family and Donna are friends. May I ask what we are holding?" The Ood nervously scuttled closer to her at her gentle and mothering voice. "There we go. That's it." Romana encouraged softly and Braxiatel looked at her in admiration. Romana always had her way with people and that was one of the many things he loved about her as the Ood slowly held out his cupped hand and removed the top one to reveal his brain.

"Is that...?" Thyra peered over her mother's shoulder for a better look. She had never seen anything like it and she was glad her brain was inside her head.

Romana nodded. "Yes my lovr. It's the Ood's hindbrain. The Ood are born with a secondary brain." Donna looked baffled, not having a clue what Romana was talking about. "Think of it like the amygdala in human beings, it process memory and emotion. If you get rid of it, then you will not be Donna Noble anymore. You will be like a processed Ood."

Donna looked sick. Her kind were really the monsters here weren't they? "So the company cuts off their brains..."

"Stitching them up with translator instead." Braxiatel shook his head. The humans could be the biggest monsters of the universe sometimes and they didn't even know it.

Donna began to choke up, feeling pity for the Ood. "Like a lobotomy. I spent all this time looking for you Romana and Braxiatel because I thought it would be so wonderful out here. I want to go home." Romana and Braxiatel didn't look surprise at Donna's answer, knowing the human would have to face the truth about the universe sooner or later when the guards and the main bosses arrive downstairs.

"They're with the Ood, sir. Even the kid." The guard told and Romana nudged Thyra forwards and she quickly slammed the cage door shut so the guards couldn't get to them.

Romana grabbed the bars of the cage. "If you're going to arrest us, you're too late! You are the ones that should be arrested, not us! Pah!" She spat at the guard in his face and the guard looked insulted before wiping his face with his glove.

* * *

The four of them found themselves in the Executive office, Romana and Braxiatel and Donna being handcuffed to a pole whilst Thyra was being held hostage by a few guards opposite them. "Irving Braxiatel, I knew there was something fishy about you suddenly visiting the Ood sphere." Haplen told him, eyeing the man. They had finally come face to face with the man in charge of the Ood Cooperation and Irving disliked the man a great deal even after only mere moments of being in the room with him. "Irving Braxiatel never leaves the Braxiatel Collection. That I am aware of. Should of known you would chose a girlfriend who belonged to the FOTO activist. I would have expected better from you."

"Well, I'm here now. Looks like I've proved you wrong. You think the rabid Ood are monsters, you're wrong." Braxiatel sneered in disgust. "You humans are the biggest monsters of them all."

Haplen stiffened, coming face to face with Braxiatel. He was feeling stressed and he had all these matters to attend too. He really does need an early retirement break as soon as all this business has cleared itself up. "The Ood were nothing without us-just animals roaming around on the ice."

"Because even the little things are important to some species," Romana snarled. The humans just couldn't leave things alone couldn't they? "You humans are stupid. You can't even hear the songs they sing."

Haplen gave a dark laugh. Why would he want to hear what some stupid lower species sang? He hated people singing anyway and he had no time to join in a hippy circle and sing happy songs all day long. "They welcomed it! It's not as if they put up a fight!"

Donna struggled against her handcuffs. This man really didn't see it didn't he? Then again, he was clouded by evil judgement and Donna knew he had to be stopped. "You idiot! They're born with their brain in their hands, don't you see? That makes them peaceful! They've got to be because a creature like that would have to trust anyone it meets."

"You go Auntie Donna!" Thyra cheered and the Time-Lord's nodded in approval at Donna's comment. She admired the way her Auntie Donna stood up to them despite them all being held at gunpoint.

"Thank you." Donna gave a nod towards the young girl. At least someone in this room was happy.

"The system's worked for 200 years. All we've got is a rogue batch. But the infection is about to be sterilized." Halpen pressed a button on the comm. "Mr Kess, how do we stand?"

"Canisters primed, sir. As soon as the core heats up, the gas is released. Give it 200 marks...and counting." Kess replied and they began to hear the countdown.

"You're going to gas them?!" Romana cried, horrified. They were going to kill an innocent species? It was just like the Master massacring her children all over again and she tried not to cry at the thought.

Haplen gave her a satisfactory smile. He will make them listen to the Ood screaming as they died whether they liked it or not and then he would take their daughter away and make her to do his dirty work. He had it all planned out and he knew it would be a great victory. "Kill the livestock. The classic foot-and-mouth solution. Still works." Suddenly, they heard the alarms blaring and Haplen looked up, startled. Not another alarm, not not. "What the hell?" He turned around to face his right-hand man Ryder and Ood Sigma who had tight hold of Thyra. "You lot, with me and take the meddlesome kid with us." They began to leave the office, Sigma dragging a kicking and screaming Thyra out of the room with some guards behind them.

"Thyra!" Romana screamed, trying to get loose of the handcuffs, watching Thyra being dragged by the hands as she tried to stall them from leaving. No! They couldn't take Thyra! They couldn't! She couldn't lose her daughter again. "Thyra! Not my daughter! Please, not my daughter!"

"Mummy!" Thyra wailed and she tried to break free but Ood Sigma merely picked her up and carried her over her shoulders as they walked out of the building. "Mummy!" She cried and the door was slammed shut after her and Thyra heard her mother sob on the other end.

Haplen, Ryder, Sigma and Thyra exited the office into the snow, the guards still shooting at the rabid Ood as Thyra glared hatefully at Haplen. "You caused all this mess! It's all your fault! It's all your fault!" She wailed. She hated the man more than anything. First they tried to hurt her mummy and daddy and lock her and Auntie Donna up, now they are killing the Ood one by one and now she was being taken hostage and being taken Gallifrey knows where. She only hoped her mummy and daddy will be able to find her soon. Thyra was ever so sorry about making her mother so upset earlier that morning and she wished she could go back and apologise for being a bad girl to her mother.

Haplen stopped in his tracks and slapped Thyra across the face, silencing her. "Shut up!" He snarled, feeling very stressed. He needed a break. This job was taking a toll on him and it was no surprise considering how long he had been managing it for. He wasn't as young as he used to be and he silently wished he was. "Just shut up!" He looked down at the fighting and confusion below them.

"It's a revolution." Ryder breathed, trying not to feel angry towards Haplen for slapping a harmless child. Ryder hated the man more than anything even if Haplen didn't even know it. He hated what this man was doing to the planet and this small family. He hated every second of it.

Haplen angrily turned towards Ryder. "Change of plan," He muttered as they walked across the compound with a guard. "Dr Ryder, Warehouse 15."

Ryder pointed to Ood Sigma who was still carrying a whimpering Thyra. "What about this one and the young girl?" He motioned at them and he wondered what Haplen could want with the young girl anyway.

Haplen turned to Sigma. He had no need for Ood Sigma anymore despite him being such a ever faithful servant. "No! He's not turned. Faithful to the last. Give Thyra to Ryder-" Sigma obeyed and Ryder held Thyra who squirmed in his grip and she kicked out, trying to escape. "Go. Join your people." Haplen and Sigma bow their heads and Sigma quickly leaves. "Now come on!" Haplen and Ryder head off and Thyra looked over Ryder's shoulder and looked at Sigma pleadingly, trying to send it a message to help her as her hat fell to the ground.

* * *

"Thyra." Romana cried out in desperation, trying to free herself. These handcuffs were surprisingly difficult to get out of and she wished she had a hairpin with her like Thyra did moments before. "I need my daughter back. I can't let them get away with this!"

Donna rolled her eyes but she knew she had to remain calm and not get worked up like Romana was doing now although, she couldn't blame her for she knew if she was a mother and her daughter was taken hostage and she was handcuffed, Donna would be in the exactly same position as she was in now. "Well, do something! Thyra managed to pick-lock her way through the other one, you must be able to pick-lock these handcuffs yourselves! One of you must have met Houndini!"

"These are really good handcuffs!" Braxiatel grumbled, struggling to break free. He could of smacked himself for not putting his sonic pen anywhere within reach.

"Oh, I'm glad of that. At least we've got quality!" Donna retorted sarcastically and the door slammed opened and they stopped their struggles, thinking it was going to be Thyra but then they saw the red-eyed Ood standing there for a brief moment before they quickly advanced.

* * *

Haplen, Ryder and Thyra made their way to Warehouse 15 behind the guard who tried to clear their path. Thyra struggling against Ryder's grip and she bit into his hand, making it bleed and he yelped out in pain, loosening his grip.

* * *

"_Don't hurt us!" _Romana pleaded within the Ood's minds. _"Please don't hurt us! We're your friends! I have a young daughter who has been taken hostage. We're not here to hurt you, we just want to help!"_

"Time-Lord's and Donna, friends." Braxiatel and Donna quickly spoke, their frantic words overlapping. "Time-Lord's and Donna friends! Time-Lord's and Donna, friends!" They repeated the words over and over again, trying to get the Ood to see sense that they were on their side.

Romana looked at the lead Ood in the eye pleadingly. _"Please. We can help you break the circle. We can help you restore your freedom and planet. That I can promise you and I never break my promises." _The Ood slowly stopped and looked at Romana. _"We can help you break the circle."_

The Ood held out their translator balls, stopping inches away from the trio and Donna and Braxiatel looked at Romana with relief as she conversed with the Ood telepathically before the Ood began to sing for a brief moment and the translator balls switch off and the Ood hold their heads in their hands before one lifts it head, it's eyes returning back to normal. The Ood looked between them. "Time-Lord's and Donna. Friends."

"That's me! Us!" Donna nodded frantically. At least the red-eye had gone from these Ood's and she was thankful for that for the red-eye was beginning to creep her out.

"That's us! We're friends!" Romana cried. "So is my daughter but she has been taken hostage!"

* * *

Ryder winced as more blood drew out from his hand were Thyra bit into his finger and he shifted her position and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her like Sigma did moments before as they continued their way to Warehouse 15. Suddenly an Ood appeared before them and attacks their guard and Ryder was about to help him but Haplen held him back. He couldn't help but notice how deep the little girl bit into his skin. She really was a pirate for sure.

"No! Leave him! Leave him!" Haplen yelled urgently. He needed him and the girl to do his dirty work. "I need you and the young girl."

* * *

Romana, Braxiatel and Donna ran as fast as they could down the stairs and across the compound, dodging the ongoing fighting. The Time-Lord's paused, trying to get their bearings and trying to sense Thyra, seeing if she was anywhere near by.

"What are we looking for?!" Donna yelled, panting. She was going to have get used to all this running around that was for sure.

"This way!" Romana cried as they ran in her direction and they ran before the three of them got thrown to the ground by an explosion.

Braxiatel winced in pain as he landed on his front and Romana looked concerned at him. "Brax, are you all right?"

"Not as young as I used to be I'm afraid." He replied, slowly getting up and he rubbed his neck. Today was not a good day for him and his body. How his brother managed it for all these centuries before him, he had no clue but luckily there were no serious damages.

Romana looked at Donna worriedly for she knew the human did not have Time-Lord biology to be able to heal themselves if necessary. "Are you all right?"

Donna nodded slowly, trying to gain her balance and when the smoke cleared, they saw Ood sigma standing there in front of them, holding Thyra's fallen hat in his hands.

* * *

Haplen, Ryder and Thyra reached the warehouse and Haplen entered using his code quickly. "Warehouse 15, door open." The computer announced.

"Mummy and daddy are going to stop you." Thyra told him angrily. "They're going to stop you and you're going to be punished!" Haplen and Ryder merely ignored her as they entered the warehouse.

"You better listen kid." Haplen sneered at her before glancing at Ryder as they walked. He had always hated kids. They were annoying and a nuisance and always made a mess of things like this kid here. "It's always been an option. My grandfather drew up the plans. That's the advantage of a family-run the business. One day, your father will pass down his Braxiatel Collection to you-" Thyra didn't even bother to correct him that it didn't exist anymore since the Daleks destroyed it in the Time War. "If you ever make it out alive of here that is. The personal touch they say."

Ryder frowned. "But we should evacuate. If we can get to the rocket shed-"

Haplen shook his head. "No need. We've got this." He opened a large cabinet. "Detonation pack before indicating for Ryder to put Thyra down and he did and Haplen handed the Detonation packs to Thyra. "Place them around the circumference. We're gonna blow it up. This thing dies...so do the Ood."

Thyra held her head high, remembering all the pirate tales that her father told of and the ones that she reads. Remembering how brave the they were for standing up against her enemies. "Avast! As if I would place these to kill an innocent species. I'm not a coward like you." She spat at his face.

Haplen shook with rage and he quickly got out his gun and pointed it at Thyra, loading it. He will kill her if he had to. Even if the Irving Braxiatel will hunt him down till the end of the universe for killing his daughter, he will kill this troublesome child. "You will place the Detonation packs around them or I will shoot you!"

"Go on I dare you." Thyra retorted and Ryder couldn't help but admire how much courage this young girl has got. "Because if you pull the trigger, then you will not survive the wrath of my parents."

"She's right." A deadly voice spoke and they looked up to see Romana, Braxiatel, Donna and Sigma standing on the railings above them before walking downstairs. "Nobody gets to harm our daughter. _No one." _

"You!" Haplen snarled. "How did _you _escape?"

Romana merely shrugged as she walked up to her daughter, glaring at Haplen for pointing a dangerous weapon in front of her daughter. "Never mind. What is more important is the Ood brain. It has all become very clear to us now. The Ood brain is the third element that is binding the Ood together. You have the forebrain, hindbrain and this. This is the telepathic centre. A shared mind connecting the Ood in song and you never knew."

Haplen clicked his gun, still aiming it at Thyra. "Cargo. I can always go into Cargo. Of course, when the infamous pirate ship _The Siren _is not trying to loot my business or steal money from my customers that is."

"The Siren?" Thyra couldn't help but ask. She has never heard of that pirate ship before.

"Yes. The most infamous pirate ship in the galaxies. Run by a bloody man woman too." He sneered at the little girl and he couldn't help but notice how she very much looked like a pirate. Looking very much like same pirate that sailed the Siren and he wondered briefly if they were related. "Still, I've got the sheds. Smaller business. Much more manageable without livestock."

Ryder looked over towards the Time family, knowing these were good people and wanted to stop Haplen just as much as he. "He was going to mined the area."

Donna looked at Haplen in disgust. "You pointed a gun at a little kid and threatened her to kill a species?"

"Dirty business." Haplen smirked. "Why get your hands dirty when you can get other people to do it? Besides, they found that thing centuries ago beneath the northern glacier."

Romana looked furious at Haplen. That was what she wanted Thyra to avoid becoming. A killer! She didn't want Thyra to become what the Master had always wanted to do to her children."You cold blooded human! How could you? You've been dampening the telepathic field and stopping the Ood from connecting for 200 years!" Romana knew how that felt. When they were on board the Valiant in the Year that Never Was, the Master had cut off all telepathic communications with Braxiatel and it killed her. To know he was on board that ship but yet she wasn't allowed to communicate or see him despite it being one of the Master's many punishments upon them. Never again did she wish it upon herself or any other telepathic species.

Haplen turned to face Sigma in surprise."My place is at your side, sir." The Ood moved to stand beside Haplen.

Haplen chuckled, glad to see that he had at least one faithful companion. If he could even call the Ood a companion that was. "Still subservient. Good Oo-" He began to cough, unable to finish his sentence and he lowered his gun, making Thyra able to run over to her mother who hugged her tightly, afraid of letting go of her that she'll disappear once more.

Donna sighed with relief at the fact that Thyra was unhurt. "If that barrier thing's in place, how come the Ood started breaking out?"

"Perhaps because it has taken them centuries to adapt. The subconscious reaching out." Braxiatel mused, looking at the brain below them.

Ryder turned to look at Halpen and glared at him. "But the process was too slow, had to be accelerated. You should never have given me access to the controls, Mr Halpen. I lowered the barrier to its minimum. Friends of the Ood, sir. It's taken me ten years to infiltrate the company. And I succeeded."

"Yes. Yes, you did." Haplen was about to push Ryder over the railing but Braxiatel stopped him and grabbed his arm before twisting it behind his back, making him drop his gun to the ground and making Haplen wince in pain underneath his grip, saving Ryder from falling into the brain.

"Don't you even think about it." Braxiatel hissed in Haplen's ear, twisting his arm and Haplen yelped in pain. "You deserve every ounce of this of your filthy human life. Never, ever, point a weapon at my daughter again. Is that understood?" Haplen grimaced under the pain he was in and Braxiatel twisted his wrist even more and Haplen thought it was going to snap. "Is that understood?!"

"Yes!" Haplen snapped. "Yes! I understand!"

Ryder looked shocked at the fact that Haplen had the intention of trying to murder him in front of these people and the little girl and he took a few shaky breaths. "You were going to murder me?" He blinked in disbelief but then again, Haplen really was that cold blooded.

"Very observant. Almost as idiotic as these lot," Haplen jerked his head towards the Ood and Braxiatel tightened his grip. "Ow!"

Sigma walked up to Halpen with a drink in his arm. "Would you like a drink, sir?"

Haplen sneered. "I think hair loss is the least of my problems right now, thanks." Braxiatel glanced between them, keeping Haplen far away from his family as he could for he knew that Sigma had put something in the drink but did not know what and he wondered briefly if it was poison.

Sigma stood in front of Haplen, holding out a glass and Braxiatel peered inside. "Please have a drink, sir."

"Didn't you hear-wha-I-said? I don't-" Haplen seemed to have trouble speaking the last words, almost talking in slow motion and Braxiatel felt him shake underneath his grip and he let go of him, stepping back slightly as he had a feeling that Ood Sigma had taken control of the situation and Braxiatel placed a hand on Sigma's shoulder. "Have-you...poisoned me?" Haplen choked out, looking at Sigma with wide eyes.

"Natural Ood must never kill, sir."

"What is that stuff?" Thyra couldn't help but ask, looking at the liquid that Sigma held.

"Ood-graft suspended in a biological compound." Ood sigma merely replied and Thyra nodded in understanding, taking it in. It was all very interesting despite the situation they were in.

Haplen looked deathly pale and seriously unwell. What was happening to him? He felt like dying and his body turning inside out. "What the hell does that mean?"

Romana smirked, enjoying every moment of this. "Look whose in trouble now."

"Tell me!"

"Here's a bit of a psychology lesson for you Mr Halpen," Romana strode over to Halpen, her tongue resting on the top of her front teeth as she raised her head high, her hands resting on her hips. "Every single creature that is alive has a subconsciousness and this...this subconsciousness can take shapes. For the Ood, it came out for Red-Eyes as anger and revenge and buried underneath those two powerful emotions was patience and all these emotions were focused on Ood Sigma and now, now they're taking their revenge on you and you deserve every ounce of it." She clicked her tongue against her teeth, smiling gleefully at him. "How's your hair loss Mr Halpen?" She dared herself to ask and Braxiatel smirked with delight, liking this side of Romana very much.

"What have you done?" Halpen cried with aghast, feeling the top of his hair and and all of his remaining hair came loose and he stared at it with horror. No! His hair! All of it was gone!

"The Ood have been wanting the perfect revenge and they have been waiting and preparing for a very long time. Patience is virtue Mr Halpen. Patience is virtue." Braxiatel smirked darkly and he held Romana's hand. "You're standing next to the Ood brain and now you can hear them sing. Close your eyes and listen."

Halpen heard the Ood begin to sing and he winced in pain. "What have you-I'm not-" Sigma stepped out of the way and Halpen gripped his head and cried out in agony and he pulled at his scalp, making Thyra turn away and hide behind her mother so she could not see the horror and he pulled at his skin before it came away to reveal an Ood head underneath, tentacles coming out of his mouth.

Donna and Ryder looked as though they were about to be sick. "They-they turned him into an Ood?" Donna asked weakly. Never had she seen anything like this before. It was utterly revolting!

"Is it over?" Thyra piped up behind her mother's leg nervously.

"It's over my love." Romana replied and she stroked Thyra's hair and her daughter peeked back around, blinking at what was once Halpen. "It's over."

"But...he's an Ood." Ryder stuttered in shock.

"We noticed. We do have eyes of our own you know." Braxiatel drawled. Suddenly, Ood Halpen made a strange gurgling noise before coughing up his secondary brain and Ood Haplen blinked down upon it, gazing at it in his hands.

"Eww! Yuck!" Thyra commented in disgust, sticking her tongue out but she couldn't help but be interested before Romana gently puts Thyra's tricorn hat back on and straightening it.

Ood Sigma turned to face them. "He has become Ood-Kind and we will take care of him."

Donna shook her head before looking at the Time-Lord's. "It's weird being with you guys. I can't tell what's right and what's wrong anymore." And it was true. In all the adventures she has so far shared with, she didn't know the difference between what was meant to be normal and what was classified as abnormal. She wondered briefly is this was how the Time family worked.

"It's better that way, otherwise people who know for certain end up like Mr Halpen. Something that we do not want." Romana replied and she smiled softly at Ood Sigma. "Ood Sigma, will you allow my daughter to have the honour?" Romana asked and Thyra looked up at her mother in curiosity, wondering what she was implying before her mother sent her a telepathic image and Thyra beamed.

Ood Sigma looked at Thyra, bowing slightly. "It is yours, Thyra."

"Thank you!" Thyra cried gratefully and she ran over to the equipment, Romana helping her to show her how to power up the field. "200 years of captivity, you can now sing your song of freedom!" She cried with delight as she pressed the buttons and the field around the brain shuts up and the song could be heard by everyone. Thyra laughed with joy, running over to her mother who scooped her up, showering her with kisses and Braxiatel wrapped them up in a hug.

Donna and Ryder laughed with joy, so happy at the fact that the Ood were now finally free. "I can hear it!" Donna laughed and Ood Sigma raised his arms with delight. "I can hear it!"

* * *

It was a little while later and they all stood outside the TARDIS with Ood Sigma and some of the Ood. Braxiatel turned to face the Ood. "The message has gone out across the galaxies and everyone _will _hear it. The rockets are bringing your kind back home for good." He was glad that they had managed to resolve the issue without his past self coming suspicious or involved, otherwise, that would have been a paradox. All though, he did need to contact his past self soon about Thyra and Gallifrey. Something that he needed to discuss with Romana carefully.

"We thank you, Time-Lord's and Donna, friends of Ood-Kind. And what of you now? Will you stay? There is room for all of you in the song."

Romana smiled softly. She was so happy that the Ood were free and that she had not let them die this time. This time she had put the Ood first, not the humans. This time, it was the humans that were the bad guys but she knew that not all humans were bad. "Oh, we have a song of our own I think."

Ood Sigma turned to face Thyra, looking at her in the eye. "Soon you will hear the Siren's song." He told her and Thyra looked bemused as did Braxiatel and Romana before Ood Sigma turned to Romana. "I think your song must end soon."

"Doesn't every song?" Romana asked gently, knowing what it was implying. Her death. Was it a warning? A message that Ood Sigma spoke of? She couldn't die soon. Not when Thyra was so young. But Romana could always regenerate. She knew that. She still had plenty of regenerations left. In fact, she had at least 9 regenerations left. Something she was proud of maintaining and wanted to use wisely.

Braxiatel turned to Donna, noticing how uncomfortable Romana looked with Ood Sigma's statement and he turned to divert the topic. "What about you? Do you still want to go home?"

Donna shook her head. "No. Definitely not. Romana was right, the universe is both good and bad but we've just got to find the right balance."

"Then it's time to say goodbye." Braxiatel gave a curt nod towards the Ood before opening the TARDIS door and stepped inside slightly.

"Goodbye Ood Sigma!" Thyra waved and Ood Sigma bowed. She had found the trip rather interesting but she knew her parents had lessons to teach her once they went inside. She loved her lessons, really she did but she loved the adventures even more because that's when she could put her Time-Lady responsibilities into place even if she was still only in primary education.

"Take this song with you."

"We will." Donna nodded and she will, always for she could bear the song now and it was beautiful.

"Always." Romana and Braxiatel replied in unison and they shared a smile with each other.

"And know this, Time-Lord's-Donna, you will never be forgotten. Our children will sing of the Time-Lord's-Donna and our children's children, and the wind and the ice and snow will carry your names forever."

This time, Romana gave a small bow and she took Thyra's hand who gave one last wave to the Ood who were still singing even as the TARDIS began to dematerialise.

* * *

It was later that evening and Romana was putting Thyra to bed. Braxiatel had matters of his own to attend to in his office and Donna was in the kitchen making some hot drinks for them. Romana straightened out Thyra's bedsheets as Thyra looked up at the hologram of the stars above her bed. "Mummy..." Thyra began, still looking up at the moving stars as they added another planet to the sky. Each time they visited a new planet, the hologram would always add the planet to the hologram as though a learning process and Thyra loved it for then she could always remember visiting the planet itself and the adventure she had there.

"Yes my dear?"

"I'm sorry about earlier today. I didn't mean to get so angry or rude with you." Thyra began apologetically and she looked up at her mother, tearing her gaze away from the ceiling. "Am I forgiven?"

Romana smiled and leaned in to touch her daughter's cheek. "I'm sorry too for being harsh with you. You're the last of the Time-Tot's Thyra and I've come from an old stuffy background and I just want what is best for you that is all." She sighed. "You have been a very brave girl today but I'm just very concerned with your behaviour, especially since you stole Solana's ID badge _and _pick-locked that lock I hope you are not taking this Pirate thing too seriously my dear."

"It won't happen again." Thyra lied sweetly. "I promise."

"Thank you." Romana kissed her on the head. "And yes, you are always and completely forgiven. Always"


	14. Ode to Thyra

"You wanted to talk with me?" Romana asked as she entered the TARDIS console room. It has now been a few days since the Ood incident and Thyra and Donna were currently in the music room, Donna helping Thyra with her music lesson despite her not understanding a single thing about music herself before she noticed that Braxiatel had let the TARDIS defence down briefly to listen to the sound of the universe. It was rare when this happened and it was beautiful sound to listen to. Thyra was singing along with it all morning and Romana couldn't help but smile at her daughter's happiness.

Braxiatel was currently sitting on the chair and was writing some music notes down with a feather quill and he paused in his work, humming a gentle tune to himself like he used to do when he turned himself human. "Mmm? Oh yes. I wanted to talk to you about my past self." He replied as he put down his quill and put the music sheets on the music stand. Truth be told, he was writing a music piece for Thyra. She had been interested in music lately ever since they have left the Ood sphere and more importantly, she has been interested in songs about the sea or sky and he was writing his own piece for her. Of course, he wasn't getting too cliché.

"Your past self? Why?" Romana asked curiously before they heard some alarms coming from the TARDIS and Romana sighed just as Thyra came bouncing into the room, wondering what all the noise was and why it was interrupting the sound of the universe.

Braxiatel got up and moved towards the console and read the screen: '_Alert Teleport Breach.' _Braxiatel quickly tried to put the TARDIS defences back up. "Teleport incoming." He muttered and he hissed as the TARDIS sent some scorching marks at him. The bloody TARDIS. They were never going to get along were they? "Damn it. Just behave!" He snapped at the ship when suddenly a Graske appeared inside the TARDIS.

"Hey!" Thyra pouted, pointing at the Graske and Romana and Braxiatel quickly turned around to see it standing a few meters before them. "Daddy, we have a Graske on board!"

Braxiatel glared at him. Why was a Graske here? What did it want? "I let down the defences for a few seconds to listen to some music and all I end up getting is trouble."

"I must speak to the Time-Lord's!" The Graske shouted desperately.

Romana and Braxiatel paused, sharing a look with each other before looking at the Graske. They both knew that Graske were a troublesome species and often dealt in thieving and stolen goods. "So? You're a Graske. Nothing but trouble and I don't want you causing a bad reputation for my daughter." Romana replied snottily before pointing towards the TARDIS door as though indicating the exit. "Out."

But the Graske didn't listen and looked around the TARDIS, listening to the beautiful music. He had been following the noise for a while now, wondering what it was and he knew the only place he was going to get answers from were the Time-Lord's themselves. "But that noise...beautiful sound in the air, what is it?"

Thyra walked up to the Graske, measuring her height up against it and grinned as she realized she was taller than the Graske itself. "The music of the Spheres!" Thyra grinned. She didn't mind the Graske being on board despite it interrupting her music lesson. "Daddy let us listen to it all morning. Isn't it beautiful?"

The Graske stared at her. "Music of the Spheres is what?"

"Since we're teaching Thyra about music this moment, you might as well have a music lesson too." Romana said pointedly as she leaned against the TARDIS console, her arms folded. "You have all these planets revolving around all these suns and all these suns revolving around in galaxies and these galaxies will then end up revolving around each other. By taking the gravity pattern and feeding them into the TARDIS harmonic filter, that Mr Graske and Thyra," Romana smiled at her daughter. "Is the sound of the universe."

"Universe sounds wonderful." The Graske piped up and Thyra nodded in agreement. It sounded wonderful to hear the sound of the universe singing and he wondered who the universe was singing to.

"It does but that does not include the fact you are staying on board the TARDIS." Braxiatel narrowed his eyes at the Graske, ready to send him back to it's normal time.

The Graske shook his head, remembering why he came here in the first place. "No, Graske came to warn you."

"About what?" Thyra asked curiously, blinking slightly. She did love it when there was danger involved.

"About that!" The Graske turned and pointed to a small hole that suddenly appeared behind them in the TARDIS.

"It's only a space portal." Braxiatel rolled his eyes. The Graske really over dramatic itself didn't it? "It's not going to hurt anyone."

Romana and Braxiatel edge closer towards the space portal. "You know what this is Thyra? It's just a hole in space. Braxiatel, can you see what's on the other side?" Romana asked and they peered through, seeing a large crowd of people in the Royal Albert Hall preparing what appeared to be a concert. Romana beamed. "Oh! Is that the Albert Hall?" Romana gasped in awe and the crowd cheered in delight. "Hello!" Romana waved and the crowd waved back, looking bemused yet smiling happily at the strangers.

"I wonder what concert we've interrupted." Braxiatel mused, peering in beside Romana. "Is that the Albert Hall?"

"Yes!" The crowd laughed in delight.

"I hate repeating myself, but I said, is that the Albert Hall?!" Braxiatel shouted, smirking. He has always wanted to do that and he heard the crowd cheer once more loudly. "Excellent. Brief introductions since we're talking to you now. I'm Irving Braxiatel and this is my lovely suitor-the Lady Romanadvoratrelundar and daughter Thyra and we are Time-Lord's from the once and mighty planet Gallifrey." He looked even closer and noticed that it was no ordinary concert that was being played at the Albert Hall. "Oh, is it the proms? Oh Romana my dear, the space portal has opened up at the right time!"

Romana smiled fondly at him. "Weren't you at the very first proms?"

"I was. 1895. I might of helped Beethoven with his music a little and may have stolen the original copies of his music for my Braxiatel Collection." He nodded. Well, when he says stolen, he meant blackmailing Beethoven. "Which speaking of composing music, I've actually been composing myself because I've been inspired by my wonderful daughter and the Music of the Spheres. I've written my own symphony for her." He finished, looking very smug about himself before he went over to collect his music sheets that he had finished writing earlier before.

Romana rolled her eyes. "You'll have to excuse Braxiatel. I think he's ego is growing."

Braxiatel gave her a protesting look. "R-Romana!" He protested, his cheeks turning crimson slightly and he cleared his throat. "Anyway. This is my own symphony dedicated to my only daughter. I'll send you the pages through the portal so the orchestra play it. A brand new piece of music composed by the one and only Irving Braxiatel. You humans best be picking up those music sheets quickly, the space portal is not going to be open for long!" He straightened his tie as the orchestra collected the fallen pieces of sheet music before hurrying to put them on their stands. "Thyra, you better be listening carefully to this. I put a lot of thought and effort into it. Now. Are you ready Orchestra? Ah, Mr Conductor, I think I'll be taking over this song for now."

"You'll have to excuse him, he doesn't like it when other people do his work." Romana told the conductor, smirking which made the conductor laugh briefly and Braxiatel scowl.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, This is the world-wide premiere of _'Ode to Thyra'. _For my daughter._'" _He conducted the orchestra throughout the whole song and the Ode sounded beautiful. It almost matched up to Mozart's work and Romana closed her eyes, listening to the gentle and soft music as Braxiatel conducted. The choirs singing along the part beautifully as it all came together. It truly was a master piece, especially since the humans have only just got the music.

When the Ode ended, there was a slight pause before the whole Albert Hall erupted into an applause, people standing up and Braxiatel looked very pleased with himself. "Thank you, I think you. Thank you, really, you are all too kind."

"You really have out done yourself this time haven't you?" Romana smiled at him before she cocked her head to the side. "You see Thyra and Graske, that is how you -" She suddenly noticed that neither Thyra or the Graske were there and she looked around quickly. "Thyra? Thyra? Where are you?" She walked around the console quickly to find her. She thought Thyra had become unusually quiet in this moment in time and now she and the Graske had disappeared too! "Braxiatel, have you seen Thyra or the annoying Graske?"

"Yes, they're at the Albert Hall." Braxiatel replied as he watched Thyra walk across the stage, waving at the crowds with her tricorn hat as the little Graske began to cause some trouble to the orchestra. "Thyra! What are you doing down there?!"

"Just listening to the orchestra!" She chirped cheerily, beaming as she sat next to the woman who was sitting next to the grand piano, keeping a careful eye on the Graske. She had to admit, she did love the music piece that her father wrote for her. It was a beautiful piece and she wondered if she'll ever hear it again.

"Hold on there." Romana called to her daughter as she pressed some buttons. "We're just going to reverse the polarity of the neutron flow and pull you two back into the TARDIS!" As soon as she said that, both Thyra and the Graske appeared back in the TARDIS.

Thyra ran over to her parents, beaming. "The Orchestra was wonderful! Thank you daddy for the piece of music. I loved it!" She gave her father a peck on the cheek before she rushed off to tell Donna what had just happened excitedly.

Braxiatel and Romana gazed after their daughter fondly before turning back to the Graske, looking more serious. "Now to send you back." Romana narrowed her eyes at the Graske.

"It's not fair!" The Graske stomped it's feet angrily.

Romana scoffed. "Life isn't fair Graske. It never is." She pressed some more buttons on the console. "Your visit has come to an end. I'm going to reverse your teleport and send you all the way to the other side of the galaxy!" She reversed the teleport, seeing the Graske disappear. "There. No more Graskes around. Thank Gallifrey for that."

Braxiatel looked into the Space Portal once more, all the humans still listening and watching them intently. "Thank you Orchestra and choir for playing my music and sorry for the trouble about the Graske. But we really do have to close this portal now before it does some damage. It was nice to see you all and remember, music is not always just about the orchestras, people with albums or downloads and concerts. At the end of the day, music is all about _you. _The music of the Spheres is all around you. When you are on your own, just close your eyes and you'll hear the music of the universe. Even if you do not play an instrument yourself, you are still a musician. Every single person has got a song inside of you and that is what makes us unique." Braxiatel gazed at Romana, remembering what the Ood said to her before he gave raised his hand as though he was saying goodbye to the people in the Albert Hall. "Farewell!" He called and the people called goodbye back as Romana closed the portal.

"At least the people didn't scream or panic when the Graske entered the Royal Albert Hall." Romana told him, walking closer to him. "They seemed very under control. Although, this is London we are talking about. They must be used to all the Alien sights these days."

Braxiatel chuckled. "You may be right, my dear." He stroked her hair briefly, looking into her eyes as she leaned in against his touch. "But I still have some matters that I wish to talk with you."

"Ah yes. You wanted me to talk to you about your past-self. What about him?"

"I may know a way on how Thyra can get onto Gallifrey before the Time War and stare into the Untempered Schism." He began.

Romana quickly snapped open her eyes. "But Gallifrey's Time-Locked! I made sure of that. We can't get in or out of Gallifrey."

"Not us," Braxiatel nodded in agreement. "But _I _can."

"But what if someone saw them?" Romana hissed. "Someone from the CIA or worse, Darkel! She'll no doubt be suspicious if you suddenly cancel one of the political meetings to ensure our daughter will look into the Untempered Schism. What if Thyra is one of the children that runs away from it? What then? A thousand things could go wrong with this plan Brax." Romana shook her head. She knew her daughter would have to look into the Untempered Schism but that got attacked by the Daleks in the Time-War, making the children of Gallifrey unable to to become fully fledged Time-Lord's.

"I have spies of my own that can take care of those matters." Braxiatel replied, his moustache twitching slightly. He knew Romana was concerned for Thyra's safety for going to Gallifrey and he couldn't blame her. At the point in time he was going to send Thyra to Gallifrey, there was a lot of political tension between Romana's political party and all the members between the Ancient Chapter Houses, simply for the fact that Romana has let alien students on their planet and study at the Academy. "And if worse comes to the worse, I can always wipe their memories. Plus, it will give Thyra a chance to see her home-world. Her home-world before the war itself and a glance at the capitol of where we once lived. Isn't that what you always wanted for Thyra, Romana? For her to be able to gaze at Gallifrey's sky and experience her people and culture?"

Romana closed her eyes, knowing he was right and she slowly nodded. "Yes." She whispered. Even if it was just for one day, she wanted Thyra to experience what it was like on Gallifrey before the war started. To enjoy it's riches and breath in the Gallifreyian air and touch it's long red grass and pastures. "I've always wanted that for Thyra."

"Do you trust me to ensure her safety on Gallifrey whilst she looks into the Untempered Schism?" Braxiatel asked softly, cupping her face into his hands.

Romana rested her hands on either side of his, smiling softly. "Yes. I have always trusted you Braxiatel. I trust you to the end of time and back. You know as well as I do."

"And I you." He gave her a smile and he leaned in and kissed her on the lips longingly, Romana leaning into his touch and she threw her arms around him as he deepened his kiss. Yes, he thought as he felt Romana smile against his lips. This was where he belonged.

* * *

The Ode to Thyra song will be inspired by "What Shall We Die For?" By Hans Zimmer which will be Thyra's theme tune :-)


	15. The Sontaran Stratagem: UNIT Returns

"I'm flying the TARDIS!" Thyra squealed with delight as she was managing to fly the TARDIS all by herself. Romana and Braxiatel stood behind her anxiously as Donna watched from the Captain Chair, admiring the way Thyra seemed so in control of the ship and unlike when Braxiatel flew the TARDIS, the TARDIS did not send one spark at her.

"I can't believe this!" Donna grinned, laughing at the Time-Lord's expressions. It was highly amusing for her to watch Romana and Braxiatel hover around Thyra as she drove the TARDIS. It was like parents watching their kids drive a car the first time.

"Neither can we." Braxiatel muttered in agreement before he rushed over to Thyra. "Careful there my dear. You need your left hand down." Thyra did as he was instructed but did it slightly too much and the ship lurched forwards slightly. "Slightly close to 1980's there."

"What she gonna do, put a dent in it?" Donna retorted sarcastically.

"Someone did." Romana replied smoothly when suddenly, the TARDIS phone rang loudly throughout the console.

"Hold on-That's a phone!" Donna leaned forward in surprise, listening to the ringing phone. She would have thought the Time-Lord's would have some higher advanced technology rather than a simple 21st Century mobile phone. "You've got a mobile? Since when?" Donna asked in surprise. If she knew they had a mobile phone, she would have asked them for a number! Oh, she wished she thought of that now instead of going through all the trouble before to try and find the Time family.

"It's not a mobile, it's the TARDIS telephone systems." Romana explained and she used her sonic screwdriver to put the person on the line. Wondering who it could be though she knew it was someone they knew. "Hello?"

"Romana-" The voice on the other end began but Thyra laughed with delight, recognizing the voice.

"Auntie Martha!" She cried with delight, making Braxiatel wince at her sudden loud noise before he quickly let the TARDIS fly on it's on for a while. "Auntie Martha! Guess what? I'm flying the TARDIS!" She hadn't seen her Auntie Martha in a long while and it was so good to hear from her again.

Martha on the other end laughed. "Thyra! It's so wonderful to hear my little niece again. I hope you're flying her better than your father."

"There's nothing wrong with my flying skills Miss Jones." Braxiatel commented, scowling slightly and he made to touch another button but the TARDIS sent him an angry spark, making him unable to do what he needed to do. "It's just this damn ship does not like me." The TARDIS sent him another angry spark, nearly burning his sleeve and he cursed. "Oh you little-"

"Yes Braxiatel, that's quite enough." Romana gave him a pointed glare, not wanting him to use bad language in front of their daughter. At least not when Thyra was so young and she could hear Martha laughing slightly in the background with Donna sniggering at their antics. "How is everyone?"

"Everyone's fine, they're very anxious to see Thyra again." Martha replied before her tone turned more serious. "But that's not what I called you for. I'm bringing you two back to Earth."

* * *

It was a little while later that Thyra had successfully managed to fly and land the TARDIS all by herself without any incidents and Romana and Braxiatel couldn't be more proud of her since most Time-Lord's usually learn how to fly the TARDIS when they have completed the Academy which is centuries away yet. Romana turned to Thyra proudly as she landed the TARDIS. "Well Done Thyra! Well done! Most Time-Lord's would not even know how to fly the TARDIS when they was your age."

Thyra beamed. Truth be told, the TARDIS helped her more than her parents. Her parents were merely guiding her when the TARDIS was the proper instructor. "The TARDIS is the best! Can I fly her again soon mummy?"

Romana laughed. She still very much remembered the incident when the Doctor threw the TARDIS manual into a supernova when she made the Doctor read it and she shook her head fondly at the memory. It did annoy her at the fact that the Doctor wasted a perfectly good manual and she would have needed it for future references but that was the Doctor. Always thinking he knows best. "Of course you can, but not right now. Your Auntie Martha is waiting for you outside." Before either Time-Lord's or Donna could do anything, Thyra grabbed her tricorn hat from the hat stand and ran to the TARDIS door before running out of them to greet her Auntie Martha.

"Auntie Martha!" Thyra laughed and she ran up to hug her. She hasn't seen her Auntie Martha in ages! It was so good to see her and she made a note to ask her mummy and daddy if she could go and visit her Uncle Jack and his Torchwood team later.

Martha laughed in delight, picking her up and swirling her around. "My god! You've grown! You were just a little baby since I saw you last!" She looked at Thyra, noticing how she had her hair done in braids and was dressed exactly like a pirate. The little girl has grown up so much since she has last seen her at New Year, the last she saw of Thyra was when she was only a baby and she knew the Time-Lord's have taken a break from saving the universe to let Thyra grow up. "And don't you look beautiful today? I_ love_ your hair!"

"Time-Lord's age and grow faster than human children," Braxiatel explained as he stepped out after Thyra. "She's now five years old." Braxiatel had contacted his past self the night before, arranging when he was going to take Thyra to Gallifrey and he was more than willing to do it. In a way, he was glad that Thyra could have this chance even if it was breaking one of the major laws of time. But when a Time-Tot turned eight years old, it was considered a big celebration back on Gallifrey and he wanted the tradition to be held onto for Thyra.

"Five? Blimey, you're definitely a big girl now aren't you?" Martha grinned, giving Thyra a kiss. "Almost as tall as your Auntie Martha."

"I flew the TARDIS Auntie Martha!" Thyra began to babble excitedly as Romana stepped out, followed by Donna who was walking out slowly. "And mummy and daddy says I flew the TARDIS better than most Time-Lord's would have done at a 124 years old!"

Martha looked baffled and looked at the Time-Lord's for explanations. "124 years old is when Time-Lord's finish their education," Romana explained. "Then they chose their Name and learn how to fly a TARDIS. I remember the day I turned 124 years old and a year later I met your brother."

Braxiatel shuddered. "Please don't remind me of being 124 years old. It's definitely not an age I'd like to live through again." He was so young and naïve back then, thinking that blackmail and power came hand in hand easily but he was wrong. Oh, so wrong but he has learnt his lesson.

"Well I can see you two haven't changed a bit," Martha smiled softly as she carefully put Thyra down, her arms starting to feel tired for carrying the little girl. She was glad neither one were hurt so far on their travels and that Thyra was still in one piece. Though it did sadden her that Thyra could never have a normal childhood and go to school with other kids and do kid stuff.

"Auntie Martha, come and meet my Auntie Donna!" Thyra grinned as she ran over to Auntie Donna and tugged her on her hand, encouraging her. "Auntie Donna, this is my Auntie Martha I've been talking about. She is totally a superhero." Martha couldn't help but still blush at the comment, remembering the comment that Thyra made to her when she was just a baby when she said their final goodbyes to the Time family.

"You're the new addition to the family then?" Martha laughed and she and Donna shook hands and Martha could see that Donna had a sense of humour about her, something the Time family needed.

"You could say that." Donna grinned back, holding onto Thyra's hand as Thyra looked between the interaction of her two Auntie's in delight. "They talk about you all the time. Especially Thyra." Donna looked at the little girl fondly who nodded furiously.

"I dread to think."

"No, no, no. They say nice things!" Donna quickly corrected. She liked the sound of Martha and what the Time-Lord's have talked about the woman. She only hoped the Time-Lord's would talk about good things about her one day when it was her time to leave the TARDIS but Donna hoped it wouldn't be too soon. However, she would like to stay with the Time family for a little while longer. "Thyra absolutely adores you."

"Of course I love my Auntie Martha." Thyra told her, sounding slightly insulted at the fact that people thought she didn't love her Auntie Martha. She loved all her Auntie's and Uncle's equally."I also love my Uncle Jack too!"

"Good old Uncle Jack." Martha smiled faintly. She was happy at the fact that she and Jack still keep in regular contact with each other, helping each other out with missions when necessary and she was glad for that. She rather liked his company despite his cheeky sense of humour.

"Didn't take you long to get over them though. Who's the lucky man?" Donna asked, pointing to Martha's engagement ring.

"What man? Lucky what?" Braxiatel asked confused, wondering what Donna was on about before Martha wiggles the fingers of her left hand to show him.

Romana nudged him in the ribs. "She's engaged you half-wit." Romana nodded her congratulations to Martha. Oh, she was so happy for Martha! She certainly deserved this especially with what happened with the Master. She was so happy that Martha got her happy ending and she briefly wondered who Martha was engaged to. "Congratulations! Who to?"

"Tom. That Tom Milligan. He's in paediatrics working out in Africa right now. And I know," She looked at Braxiatel and Romana sheepishly. "I've got a doctor who disappears off to distant places, tell me about it. Although, when are you two going to get married?" She raised her eyebrows at them pointedly. The two Time-Lord's could be totally oblivious to their feelings. Martha knew they both had feelings for each other and she wondered why they just wouldn't get married already. Especially with what happened in the Family incident for the feelings between the two Time-Lord's were obvious yet the Two Time-Lord's were so slow with their courting procedure.

Thyra giggled at the question. She too wanted her mummy and daddy to get married but she knew that her mother could be quite stubborn when she wanted to be. She could picture her parents having a fairy-tale wedding and she only hoped that it'll be sooner rather than later. "Yeah, mummy and daddy. When are you two going to get married?"

"We're courting each other still." Romana told her before ruffling Thyra's hair purposefully. They have been courting each other for a while now but they did need to go back to the traditions of courting properly now they've had their break. Romana did love Braxiatel, really she did, but she wondered if she loved him enough to marry him for the rest of her life. "We have plenty of time for marriage in the upcoming centuries. And no, the days were we were human and married do not count."

Braxiatel gazed at Romana longingly. Truth be told, he has his mother's engagement ring in his pocket as well as wedding ring, the very same one that Romana wore when she turned herself human but the problem was trying to find the right time to propose to her. He knew she was the one ever since he first laid eyes on her back on Gallifrey. He knew it deep in his hearts but he wondered if Romana felt the same as him about marriage.

Donna and Martha noticed the longing gaze Braxiatel had for Romana and they both shared a look with each other, both thinking and planning the same thing with faint smiles on their faces. "Is he skinny?" Donna asked, looking at Braxiatel gazing at Romana longingly out of the corner of her eyes.

"No, he's sort of...strong."

Donna gently slapped Braxiatel and Romana on the arm, both of them looking startled and looked at Donna, slightly afraid if she was going to slap them again. "They're too skinny for words! If you give either one of them a hug, you get a paper cut!" Thyra and Martha chuckled.

"Dr Jones, report to base, please." A woman on Martha's radio spoke on voice other, making them all look at her in surprise, remembering the reason why they were here in the first place.

"Speaking of which..." Martha began to speak into the radio, remembering the reason why she called the Time-Lord's in the first place. "This is Dr Jones. Operation Blue Sky is go, go, go." She turned and walked away. "I repeat, this is a go."

Romana and Braxiatel shared a look before Romana looked at Thyra pointedly. "Thyra, stick close to us." Romana told her and Thyra nodded as they followed Martha across where they saw soldiers, jeeps and a large lorry coming down the road.

"Unified Intelligence Taskforce, raise that barrier now!" A soldier barked and the soldiers and vehicles entered a large industrial factory, Thyra watching with great interest. "Leave your safeties on lads, it's non-hostiles!"

"All workers lay down your tools and surrender!" Another soldier commanded, giving orders, all of them running around with guns as they made their way into the factory.

"Greyhound Six to Trap One. B Section go, go, go! Search the ground floor, grid pattern Delta." Martha ordered the Soldiers. She wanted to show the Time family what she had been doing since she left them and how good she actually was. She wanted to prove them that even though she can speak Gallifreyian and saved the world, that she can still do more than that.

"What are you searching for, Auntie Martha?" Thyra couldn't help but ask, gazing around in wonder as they neared the factory.

"Illegal aliens." Martha replied they watched the proceedings before looking at Thyra. "Of course, not you and your parents."

"This is a UNIT operation! All workers lay down your tools and surrender immediately!" The soldier from before shouted through a bullhorn and the UNIT soldiers force the workers to their knees, hands over their heads.

"B Section mobilized! E Section, F Section, on my command!" Martha ordered and she ran off, taking charge.

Donna shook her head, gazing after her before looking back at the Time-Lord's. "Is that what you do to everyone you meet? Turn them all into soldiers?" She hoped that she didn't get turned into a soldier like Martha. She didn't want that. That was not the path she saw herself going down through.

Romana winced, knowing she was right. She didn't mean to do it but everyone she meets, even her people on Gallifrey all turned into trained soldiers in the end even the children. She only hoped that Thyra didn't get turned into a soldier either.

Martha strode back up to them before Thyra noticed her name badge. "Auntie Martha, are you a qualified Doctor now?" She asked, pointing to Martha's name badge and Romana and Braxiatel looked at Martha in surprise. She was very proud of her Auntie Martha.

Martha nodded. "UNIT rushed it through, given my experience in the field. Here we go." She leads them all across the grounds. "We're establishing a field base on site. The UNIT family are dying to meet the brother of the once famous Doctor and the Lady Romanadvoratrelundar." Martha smiled at them.

"Mmm. Wish I could say the same." Braxiatel muttered, looking around as they entered the UNIT field base which was a large lorry from the rear. It was set up with computers, monitors and communications, all top of the line. Truth be told, he hasn't stepped foot in UNIT before. He remembers his brother talking fondly about them often, especially about Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart and what an honourable man he was. Braxiatel hoped he would one day meet the man in person and swap tales about the Doctor over some whiskey.

Martha walked up to a senior officer. "Operation Blue Sky is complete, sir. Thank you for letting me take the lead. And this..." Martha stepped aside to introduce the Time-lord's to her senior officer. "This is the Doctor's brother, Irving Braxiatel with Lady Romanadvoratrelundar and my niece Thyra. Braxiatel, Romana, Thyra, this is Colonel Mace."

"Sir, Ladies." Colonel Mace saluted. It was an honour to finally meet the Time family! They have done so much for the Earth over the last few years and despite the Time family not being the Doctor, they needed all the help they could get to defeat hostile aliens. Even though he knew these Time-Lord's were different from the Doctor, they were still the same species and his brother, Braxiatel was certainly different in person than from the records.

The Time-Lord's automatically saluted back. "Colonel." Braxiatel replied.

"It's an honour to meet the brother of the once famous Doctor and the companion of the Doctor himself-" Colonel Mace spoke with awe though he was careful not to mention the incident with Thyra's brother's and sisters, knowing the Romana may feel touchy towards the subject. "I've read the files on each and every single one of you. Technically, if your brother was still alive today, he'll still be working with UNIT."

Donna gaped at Braxiatel. She knew Braxiatel had a brother and that he died in the Time war but never did she expect for him to have a job on Earth and working for UNIT. That was ridiculous. "What, your brother used to work for them?"

Braxiatel nodded. "Yes. It was a long time ago before the Time War where my people exiled him to Earth in his third body around the 1970s." He looked thoughtful, stroking his moustache. "Or was it the 1980's?"

"Times have changed since then, sir." Mace replied before looking at Thyra. "It's nice to meet you at last Thyra. I've read the reports and you are a very brave young girl." Truth be told, no children were meant to be in the UNIT area but Thyra was an alien child, an intelligent one and a brave one according to Captain Jack Harkness, so he will allow it providing there will be no shooting in the area. "Captain Jack Harkness from Torchwood has told me all about you."

Thyra grinned, remembering her Uncle Jack and how fond she was of him and Uncle Ianto. "Uncle Jack is the best and Uncle Ianto makes the best coffee!"

Martha shook her head, chuckling before looking at Romana. "Come on you two. You've seen it. You've both been on board the Valiant-" Romana winced, remembering how much she suffered and how much she has lost and she closed her eyes, gripping on to the table tightly and Martha and Mace shared an uneasy look with each other before Martha pressed forwards, seeing Braxiatel resting a hand on Romana's shoulder in comfort. "We've got a massive funding from the United Nations, all in the name of Homeworld Security."

"A modern UNIT for the modern world."

Donna raised an eyebrow, knowing Romana was not ready to speak for she was too caught up in her past. "What, and that means arresting ordinary workers? In the streets? In broad daylight? It's more like Guantanamo Bay out there. Donna, by the way. Donna Noble, since you didn't ask. I'll have a salute."

Mace looked at Thyra. Thyra gave him a pointed look and she merely shrugged. "If you don't give Auntie Donna a salute, you're going to lose your head."

Mace quickly saluted Donna. "Ma'am."

"Thank you."

Braxiatel looked at Mace in curiosity. He could see all these soldiers running around and arresting the workers but what for exactly? What was so alien hostile about this? "What is happening inside that factory?"

"Yesterday, fifty-two people died in identical circumstances right across the world, in 11 different time zones. 5Am in the UK, 6am in France, 8am in Moscow, 1pm in China-"

"They all died simultaneously." Romana nodded, getting the point. It did make sense.

"Exactly. 52 deaths at the exact same moment worldwide."

"Let me guess, they all died from the same course?" Romana suggested and Mace nodded in agreement. "How did they die?"

"They were all inside their cars."

"They were poisoned. I checked the biopsies. No toxins. Whatever it is, left the system immediately." Martha told them, showing them some records.

"What are the connections these cars have? Do we know?"

"Completely different makes of cars but all fitted with ATMOS. And that is the ATMOS factory."

Romana blinked in confusion. She really was going to have to get Donna to help her with Earth references when they figured out this business. "ATOMS? What is ATMOS? I'm sorry but I'm not as familiar with Earth as the Doctor." She told Mace apologetically, showing Mace that the Earth wasn't her favourite planet and that she wasn't too familiar with Earth companies or the like.

Donna rolled her eyes. She was so going to give Romana an Earth lesson back on the TARDIS after this. She was surprised at the fact Braxiatel didn't educate her that much despite his mother being human. Although saying that, he would have properly leaned more towards his Time-Lord side to the family, considering humans primitive where as Time-Lord's were inferior. "Oh come on, even I know that. Everyone's got ATMOS."

Martha indicated them to follow her, Thyra holding her mother's hand as they walked along a catwalk above the factory floor as she began to explain what ATMOS was. "It stands for 'Atmospheric Emission System.' The ATMOS in your car reduces CO2 emissions to zero."

"Zero?" Thyra frowned. "But that would mean no carbon at all right?"

"That is right Thyra." Braxiatel commented, looking thoughtful.

"And you get sat-nav thrown in, plus 20 quid in shopping vouchers if you introduce a friend. Bargain." Donna grinned. She had it in her car and it did wonders to her family. She was useless with a map and was glad they had a sat-nat in the end.

"And this is where they make it, Braxiatel and Romana. Shipping worldwide. Seventeen factories across the globe but this is the central depot, sending ATMOS to every country on Earth." Mace explained as he joined them as he showed them the factory.

"But what makes you think ATMOS itself is alien?" Romana enquired. It all looked like a human mind behind this so far but she knew they would have to tread carefully in order to find any alien traces. "It could well be a human mind doing this or at least a human involved."

"It's our job to investigate that possibility. Braxiatel? Romana?" He suggested before walking off and Romana and Braxiatel looked at each other, Thyra walking on ahead as they followed Mace, passing through some more soldiers in the midst of gathering together the factory workers.

"Come on, everybody up the pace. We haven't got all day now!" A soldier barked and Thyra watched what was happening below but Braxiatel gently nudged her to continue to follow Mace and she quickly did as her father told her to as they entered what appeared to be in a small office where the ATMOS device is on display. Mace pointed to it. "And here it is, laid bare. ATMOS can be threaded through any and every make of car."

Romana and Braxiatel carefully examined it. "If you think it's dangerous, why did you let it go out on sale? Surely you must of checked it then to prevent any deaths."

"We did. We found nothing. That's why I thought we needed experts."

Romana looked quite pleased with herself at the fact that Mace considered them experts. "Oh, why thank you." She commented quite proudly as Braxiatel began to carefully examine the ATMOS system, Thyra peering over the edge of the table to see what her father was doing as Mace and Martha began to leave the room. It was a nice thought that Earth considered them experts that they needed to call them down and ask them for help. No wonder why the Doctor liked UNIT so much in the past.

Donna leaned on the table, looking at the Time family. "Okay, so why would aliens be so keen on cleaning up our atmosphere?"

"For their own purpose really," Braxiatel replied. "They could be waiting for something. Waiting to launch something or they could use it to feed in another gas in and kill the humans more quickly to invade Earth. The possibilities are endless. The main question is; what species are behind this? The sooner we know what species are behind it, the better we can figure out their main aim."

Donna frowned. "Well aren't you cheery. But like, I don't know, what if these aliens are just wanting to help us instead of killing us instead? Like helping us getting rid of pollution and stuff."

Romana shook her head. "I'm afraid it's never that simple Donna." She turned to Thyra. "Question for you my love. Do you know how many cars there are on Planet Earth in this point in history?"

Thyra looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "800 million?" She asked after a pause.

Romana nodded. "That is correct. Now, think about this. 800 million cars on this Earth. If you are an alien species and have the power and ability to control every single one of them, you have 800 million weapons in your hands." Thyra's and Donna's eyes widen in horror, realizing the point Romana made.

Donna looked at Thyra. "Hey kid, want to do some exploring with your old Auntie Donna whilst we leave your parents to examine this?"

Thyra grinned. "Yeah!" She turned to her parents, hesitating and wondering if they would allow her to go with Auntie Donna. She liked working with her Auntie Donna. Her Auntie Donna always told her funny stories when they worked and made things a lot more fun for her. "Can I mummy and daddy? Can I?"

"Of course. Just stick with your Auntie Donna and make sure not to cause any trouble." Romana nodded and Thyra quickly took Auntie Donna's hand as she and Donna left the room.

Braxiatel was sonicing the ATMOS device, trying to find what alien technology was behind it. So far it looked human but this was way to far advanced and knew that the human who had created this had hostile aliens helping with them to put their plan into action. A mere simple human mind could not have done this alone. "We could take this back in the TARDIS to examine it." He suggested. It was definitely way to advanced for the 21st Century that was for sure.

Romana shook her head. "No. We have all the resources we have in here. Besides, best we leave the TARDIS out of this for now. We do not want the enemy finding out about us."

Mace entered the room with Martha and looked to see the two Time-Lord's discussing the possibilities of the ATMOS device. "Have you found anything about it's origin?" He asked, standing next to them, his hands behind his back as he observed the Time-Lord's. He had to admit, watching them work was marvelous despite them having a young daughter with them but Mace knew Thyra could take care of herself perfectly especially with the Adipsoe reports and with what happened with the Master.

"No, however it's decades ahead of it's time and that's something Romana and I are very much against of." Braxiatel replied. "But whoever has created this ATMOS device has certainly been given a helping hand by hostile aliens."

"How far off?" Mace enquired.

"A few centuries really," Romana replied, rubbing her head tiredly. "I really need to see who created this device in person to learn more about it and the person themselves."

"Of course. We'll arrange something shortly. Although, I have to ask this...since the Doctor has never resigned from UNIT himself, he would still be working here if he was alive today. I was wondering if you two would be honoured to take up the job?" Mace asked hopefully for he knew the Time-Lord's have been very useful in their works to help to defeat the hostile aliens that have been coming to Earth for years, well apart from the Master but Mace knew better than to speak of him.

"We'll be honoured but only when necessarily." Romana warned him. "We have our daughter to think about and I don't want her to be around guns all the time. But we will take up the position when we do come to Earth. Which actually, to be fair, the TARDIS does seem to be doing that a lot these days."

Mace saluted here, feeling slightly relieved at the fact that they have taken upon his request. "Thank you ma'am."

Martha grinned at them, happy at the fact that Mace and the Time family were getting along. She had been afraid they wouldn't since he was carrying guns but then she remembered how Braxiatel always carried his gun around with him and knew the men had more in common than they realized. "You two will be joining me in the field then."

"Ah yes. Speaking of the field, how come you have the Valiant?" Braxiatel raised an eyebrow, looking between the humans pointedly. He would have thought they would have destroyed the Valiant with what happened on it in the Year that Never Was.

"Despite the Master creating it and the incidents that have occurred on the ship," Mace began, treading lightly. "We-"

"You do not have dance around the topic Colonel." Romana interrupted him. "I know what happened. I ordered the Master to torture me to provide safety for every human on board that ship. I'm not a damsel in distress. Just...just try and not say anything about the incident around Thyra all right?"

"Say what around me?" Thyra's voice spoke up and they turned to see Thyra standing in the door way with Auntie Donna holding a folder in her hands. "About what happened on the Valiant?"

Romana turned to her daughter in aghast, not expecting her daughter back so soon. She didn't want her daughter to find out what happened on the Valiant like this. "Thyra-"

"I know what happened mummy. I _know _what happened to my brothers and sisters._" _Thyra told her, giving her a pointed glare. "I felt them all in my mind as they died. You think I'm stupid because I'm too young to understand it don't you?"

"That's not what we think at all-"

"That is certainly what you think! Because how come you never fully explained it to me then? Don't you think I suffer from it too? Suffer from survivors guilt and wondering why out of all my brothers and sisters died and I was the only one left?" Thyra cried, conversing in Gallifreyian as she began to lose her temper and the humans looked anxiously between the Time-Lord's and Thyra, wondering what to do. "I may be young and I may still only be a Time-Tot but I'm certainly not foolish mummy, daddy."

"You're not stupid Thyra. We never said you were." Romana replied in Gallifreyian, crouching down in front of her daughter to face her eye to eye as Braxiatel did the same. "We wanted to tell you the truth of what happened when you were eight years old when you could fully understand it properly. We've all suffered underneath the Master's grasps, something I never wish for you to experience again. I'm sorry that I've hidden this from you. I'm sorry."

Thyra rested her head against her mother's. "I'm sorry too mummy." She threw her arms around her mother, burying her head into her mother's neck and Braxiatel enveloped them in a hug as the humans watched with a relief smile on their faces, glad that everything was okay and that the truth about Thyra's brothers and sisters were finally out in the open, no longer hidden in the dark from her.

"Oi, you lot!" Donna shouted and the Time family looked up from their hug, startled as did Mace and Martha and she held up the empty folders in her hands. "All your storm troopers and your sonics, rubbish! Shoulda come with me and Thyra!"

Romana gazed from her daughter and Donna, slowly standing up. "I thought you two went off to explore?"

"We did. We went to the Personnel. That's where the weird stuff's happening, in the paperwork. 'Cause I spent years working as a temp, I can find my way around an office blindfolded, and the first thing I noticed is an empty file." Donna replied, showing them the empty file.

"What's important about an empty folder?" Braxiatel wondered.

"Sick days." Thyra explained as Donna opened the file to show them. "Auntie Donna and I were looking through the folders and we noticed no paperwork. We figured that because there's hundreds of people working here yet no human has ever been sick whilst working here."

Donna nodded in agreement. Sometimes even the smallest details could help within their investigations. "Yeah, me and Thyra noticed it. Not one hangover, man flu, sneaky little shopping trip. Nothing. Not ever. They don't get ill."

Mace frowned. But that couldn't be possible. Even the men in UNIT all got sick or skived off at some point, expect him of course. He took his job very seriously and would only take days off when absolutely necessary. "That can't be right." He took the folder of Donna, staring at it.

Thyra turned to her parents. "We've been looking at the wrong sections. We should have been checking the people, not the buildings."

"Hmm." Donna grinned. She and Thyra did make a good team. She did have to admit that and she gave Thyra a high-five.

Martha looked at Donna, very impressed with her. She could see why the Time-Lord's liked Donna apart from her sense of humour. "You are good."

"Super temp." Donna grinned, feeling pleased with herself and happy at the fact that she has gained Martha's approval.

"I have Auntie Martha the super-hero and now I have Auntie Donna the super-temp." Thyra beamed, making Donna and Martha laugh.

Mace turned to Martha, looking serious. "Dr Jones, set up a medical post, start examining the workers. I'll get them sent through."

Martha nodded. "Come on, Donna, give me a hand." She and Donna left the room whilst Mace indicated for the Time family to follow him and they walked into the ATMOS factory plant floor.

"Who is the genius behind this ATMOS business then?" Braxiatel enquired as they followed Mace.

"Luke Rattigan himself."

"Rattigan?" Thyra replied and she imagined a small rat in a business suit behind this ordeal and she shook her head, knowing now was not the time to think childish thoughts. "Who is that?" She asked as they entered the UNIT field base.

Mace pulled up Luke's profile on the computer. "Child genius." He hesitated slightly before looking at Thyra, knowing the little girl was perhaps more cleverer than Luke himself and Mace wouldn't be surprised if that was true. "Well, of the human kind. Invented the Fountain 6 search engine when he was 12 years old. Millionaire overnight. Now runs the Rattigan Academy, a private school educating students handpicked from all over the world."

Thyra looked very intrigued. "I would love to go to that school." Mace looked at Romana and Braxiatel, puzzled.

"She gets slightly lonely." Braxiatel whispered and Mace nodded in understanding, thinking how hard it must be for a young alien girl who was the last of the Time-tots not to have anyone her age or species to talk or play with. He couldn't imagine that sort of childhood and was thankful not to be in Thyra's shoes.

"We need to visit him." Romana told him, quickly changing topics for she didn't want to get Thyra anymore upset. "And examine his school. That way, we may be able to identify what species is behind this."

"It's ten miles outside London. How are you going to get there?" Mace wondered.

"Get us a jeep, I can drive." Braxiatel replied as they made their way back to the docking bay and he looked around for a jeep.

"According to the records, you travel by TARDIS. The Doctor's TARDIS. I'm surprised the famous blue box is still around yet not the man himself." Mace commented, looking at Romana. According to the files, Romana stated that the Doctor died in the Time War. A war that Romana herself started and finished, leaving her and Braxiatel the only survivors and he briefly how either Time-Lord's could live with themselves despite the fact that the rest of their kind were dead.

Romana merely shrugged, not wanting to talk about how the Doctor tricked her into leaving behind her own people. It was not a day she liked to look back on. "If there's hostile aliens involve in this and they know who I am then I think it's best if we kept the TARDIS which is actually the best ship in the universe, away from the front lines."

Mace turned to Braxiatel. "According to the files, you carry a gun of some sorts."

Braxiatel nodded and he pulled out his laser gun. "I do. My laser gun. Only use it when I absolutely have to."

Mace eyed the weapon, seeing how battered and ancient it looked. "Looks very battered."

"Had it a few centuries." Braxiatel smirked with pride. "Still works like brand new. Time-Lord technology for you."

Mace turned to one of his nearest soldiers. "Jenkins?" He called and indicated for the soldier to come over.

Jenkins saluted him and walked over to him and the Time family, careful not to point his gun at the little girl that was with them. "Sir!"

"You will accompany Braxiatel and Lady Romanadvoratrelundar and their daughter and you will take orders from them." He told Jenkins before turning to the Time-Lord's. "Any sign of trouble get Jenkins to declare a Code Red. And good luck, sir, ladies." He saluted once more as did Romana and Braxiatel.

Donna finally emerged from the crowd after having helped Martha. They have been talking about family when she had been helping Martha and Martha had told her what Romana and Braxiatel have done for Martha's family, making her respect the Time-Lord's even more but it also made her wonder about the safety of her own family and the fact she hasn't seen them in a while. She needed to tell her gramps properly what happened so far since she had last seen him waving them off in the TARDIS. "Romana, Braxiatel."

"There you are. You managed it okay with Martha?" Romana asked and Donna nodded. "We're just heading out towards the Rattigan Academy. Want to come with us?"

Donna shook her head. She needed to go back to her family, have a little break before she rushed head first into danger with the Time-Lord's. "I'm not coming with you all. I've been thinking, I'm sorry...I'm going home."

"For a visit I hope?" Romana asked hopefully. She rather liked Donna's company and how she made Thyra laugh with her humour. It made a nice change to have someone on board that could make them all laugh, even for Romana. "Because we still like to have you around even if you do ask an awful lot of questions."

Donna glared at her mockingly. "Of course I am you great big, outer-space dunce."

"That's fabulous because I need you to look after Thyra whilst we search Rattigan's Academy." Romana told her, resting her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"But mummy!" Thyra protested, making Jenkins look at her. She so wanted to have a look at the school. It sounded like a place she would love to go to. "I want to come with you!"

"We do not know who is behind this my love." Romana told her, straightening her daughter's tricorn hat. "It could be a hostile species or worse, it could be a species with high temporal powers and they may not be forgiving towards us Time-Lord's and I want you out of harms reach. But we will be back for you. You enjoy your stay with your Auntie Donna." She kissed Thyra on the head.

"Be a good girl for her, and don't get up to any trouble." Braxiatel smirked which made Thyra grin as she grabbed hold of Auntie Donna's hand.

"Ready when you are, sir, ma'am." Jenkins told them as they entered the Jeep, Donna sitting in the back with Thyra.

"Right, we'll be on our way." Braxiatel told him, helping Romana get in the front before climbing in after her.

They drove in silence for a while, Thyra staring out of the jeep window before Donna told Jenkins to stop at the corner of Donna's road. Thyra quickly gave her mummy and daddy a quick peck before stepping out of the jeep, followed by Donna.

"We'll walk the rest of the way. I'll see you two back at the factory, yeah?" Donna told them, giving them pointed glares as though telling them not to disappear and leave them behind.

Braxiatel rolled down the window. "Yes, we'll see you back at the factory. Make sure Thyra is being kept out of trouble." He gave them a wave as Jenkins started the jeep again. "Goodbye Thyra!"

"Bye daddy! Bye mummy!" Thyra shouted, waving goodbye with her tricorn hat.

"And you two be careful! I want you both back in one piece by midnight!" Donna yelled, laughing as they watched the jeep drive away.

"Come on Auntie Donna! Show me your house!" Thyra beamed, dragging Donna by the hand. She would so love to see it and Donna's family.

"Whoa, kid! Slow down for your Auntie Donna, will ya?" Donna laughed and she slowed to a walk, holding onto Thyra's hand and she realized just how normal everything looked and she noticed one of her neighbours walking past them.

"Haven't seen you for days!" The neighbour greeted her and she noticed the little girl she was holding hands with and she gave a cheerful wave to her and the little girl waved back.

"Yeah." Donna nodded before they continued walking and she saw a young boy playing football and she wondered what it would have been like for Thyra to have a normal childhood like this young boy. To be able to play with others the same age as her and to make permanent friends but Donna knew Thyra would never get the chance for that and that's what made Donna sad for Thyra because she was never going to have a normal childhood. She shook her head as they came up to her house and she saw her grandfather in the drive way and she stifled a sob. Thyra looked up curiously at her Auntie Donna, wondering why she was so upset with seeing her relative and the old man saw them and waved his arms. Donna let go of Thyra's hand and ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

Wilf released Donna from her hug before seeing Thyra standing a few feet away from them and noticed the kid looked very familiar but he couldn't place where. "Hey, up! Whose this little kid here?"

"Oh!" Donna quickly pulled away from her hug, wiping the tears away from her eyes as she encouraged Thyra to come forward. "Gramps, this is my niece, Thyra. Thyra, this is my gramps, Wilfred Mott."

"Hello." Thyra said shyly as she politely held out her hand for Wilfred.

"Hello love! Want to come inside and get a drink?" Wilfred asked. "Not alcohol mind you. Like, a normal drink. Like tea, er, do you drink tea at your age kid?"

Thyra giggled, liking the old man already. "I drink anything."

"All right then, just step inside." Wilfred indicated for Donna and Thyra to sit inside and they did and Donna showed Thyra the kitchen where she sat down at the table, placing her hat in front of her as she began to make herself and gramps a cup of tea and Thyra some orange juice and some biscuits.

"Hang on, your the little kid I saw from the blue box!" Wilfred exclaimed, realizing why Thyra was so familiar. Was she an alien? An alien kid inside his house? Now that was something Wilfred did not get to think of often and he beamed, liking this kid a lot already for he knew she could tell him all about the stars.

Thyra nodded excitedly as Donna gave her some biscuits and a drink. "I'm five now! Mummy and daddy taught me how to fly the TARDIS today." She babbled excitedly. "I can fly her officially."

"TARDIS? Eh? What's that?" Wilfred asked, confused.

"The blue box gramps." Donna chuckled, sitting opposite them with her own cup of tea. She was glad at the fact her gramps was taking this news in and was taking it well with the fact that Thyra was an alien. She was never going to tell her mother this. Her mother would have a field day if she knew.

"So you're an alien?" Wilfred couldn't help but ask Thyra despite her looking human. He would of thought they'll be blue people with two or three heads but no, they looked exactly like humans and travelled around in blue boxes. Well, at least Thyra seemed friendly enough.

"To me, you're the aliens." Thyra pointed out and Wilfred couldn't help but shrug. Knowing she was right depending which point of view they were talking from. "But yes, if you want to see if that way. I'm a Time-Lady as well as mummy. My daddy is a Time-Lord."

Wilfred looked at Donna, pointing a finger at her approvingly. "Ha-ha! I said so, didn't I? Aliens. I said they were real. I just didn't expect them to look like us or fly around in a little blue box." Thyra giggled.

"It's bigger on the inside." Donna pointed out, rolling her eyes. If only her gramps could really see how big the TARDIS was.

"Yeah, but is it safe, then? I mean, this Braxiatel and Lady Romana-what's her name. Are you safe with them?"

"Mummy and daddy ensures everyone's safety." Thyra told him pointedly and it was true. Her mother always keeps her promises and always ensures that anybody who travels with them were safe and sound and that nothing ever happened to them badly. "They would never allow something to happen to Auntie Donna or I."

Donna nodded in agreement. "They're amazing Gramps. They're just so...dazzling." Thyra looked surprised at her and Donna rolled her eyes. "Don't you go telling your parents I said that missy, they'll never live me down."

"Of course not." Thyra said sweetly, biting into a chocolate biscuit, hiding a smile. Her mummy would be so thrilled to hear Donna say that about her.

"But I trust them with my life."

Wilfred almost looked affronted. "Hold up. I thought that was _my _job."

Donna smiled. She trusted the Time family. She trusted her own family. She wished she had two hearts like the Time-Lord's to carry them both in her own hearts because she looked them that much. "You still come first."

Wilfred chuckled. "For God's sake, don't tell your mother."

"I don't know. I mean, this is massive. It's sort of not fair if she doesn't know." Donna bit her lip, looking a bit unsure when Sylvia walked in with laundry. Then again, if she told her mother that Thyra was an alien, she would have a fit.

"Doesn't know what? And who is this beautiful girl with us?" Sylvia asked, as she started to fold the laundry.

"Hello Mrs Noble, I'm Thyra." Thyra greeted her, nibbling away at some biscuits.

"Hello, Thyra. What an unusual name and very polite to. That makes a change with Donna." Sylvia greeted her with a warm smile before she gave a pointed glare at Donna. "And where have you been the past few days, lady, after that silly little trick with the car keys? I phoned Veena and she said she hadn't seen hide nor hair."

"I've been...travelling with Thyra and her family." Donna told her with a secret smile. If only her mother knew where she had really been traveling. "I'm looking after Thyra briefly whilst her parents are doing some...important business."

Sylvia rolled her eyes. Oh so now Donna has got herself a job as a baby sitter! She wondered how long this job will last for this time. "Oh, hark at her, Michael Palin. Are you two staying for tea? 'Cause I haven't got anything in. I've been trying to keep your granddad on that macrobiotic diet but he sneaks off and gets pies at the petrol station." Wilf tried to protest and Thyra giggled, finding the conversation very amusing. "Don't deny it. I've seen the wrappers in the car. Oh, I don't miss a trick." Wilf, Donna and Thyra share a secret smile with each other, Sylvia oblivious to the fact that Thyra was an alien. "Now then, what were you gonna tell me? What don't I know?"

"Nothing. Just...nothing." Donna winked at Thyra.

'"Good. Right, then. Since we have an extra pair of hands with us, you two can sit there and cut out those coupons. Every penny helps. This new mortgage won't pay for itself. Dad, kettle on." Sylvia instructed as she handed Thyra and Donna some coupons and some scissors.

"Yeah, kettle on." Wilfred got up and winked at Thyra and Donna.


	16. The Sontaran Stratagem: Old Faces

Romana was sleeping uneasily next to the window, Braxiatel and her swapped seats early on the journey and Braxiatel and Jenkins, who Braxiatel learnt his first name was Ross were talking to each other as they made their way to the school. Romana did squirm slightly now and then in her sleep, no doubt a nightmare taking over her mind and Braxiatel sent her cautious glances now and then, wondering if she was okay. The human himself seemed quite friendly and had a particular sense of humour which Braxiatel quite liked. "UNIT's been watching the Rattigan Academy for ages. It's all a bit Hitler Youth. Exercise at dawn and classes and special diets."

"Turn left." ATMOS announced and Ross did.

"If UNIT thinks that ATMOS is dangerous-" Braxiatel began, eyeing the ATMOS device. It was strange for the fact that UNIT considered ATMOS dangerous but yet, here they were with the devices inside their cars. It was rather ironic really.

"How come we've got it in the jeeps?"

"Yes, that is what I'm implying."

"Ha, tell me about it. They're fitted as standard on all government vehicles. We can't get rid of them until we can prove there's something wrong." Ross replied, sounding bitter. It was a nightmare to have the ATMOS device plugged into the UNIT cars. Even the UNIT government officials hated them and they tried everything to remove them but nothing would work, not until they could prove that ATMOS itself was dangerous and he only hoped that these Time-Lord's could do that sooner rather than later before anymore lives were put at risk.

"Turn right."

"Drives me around the bend." Ross told them as he drove around the bend and into the school drive and he looked pleased at his perfectly timed joke.

Braxiatel chuckled in amusement. He had a feeling that he and Ross were going to get along very well. Well, as well as a Time-Lord and human could manage. If Narvin found out he was joking with a human, he'll be rolling around in his grave by now. "No pun intended."

Ross felt pleased with himself. He was always considered as the joker amongst his UNIT group and always made other people laugh which Ross felt quite pleased with himself with. He liked making other people laugh especially when his job was quite serious and to make this serious Time-Lord chuckle, it was a privilege. "Timed that perfectly."

"Indeed. I think you and I are going to get along just fine Ross." Braxiatel mused before he gently woke Romana by the shoulder.

"Mmm?" Romana blinked blearily as she adjusted to her surroundings. Sometimes a nap did her good even if she did have a few nightmares. This time, the nightmares were about Thyra going to Gallifrey and her and past Irving Braxiatel being murdered by Darkel's political party, making the Braxiatel next to her fade out of existence and leaving her alone once more. She was glad that Braxiatel had woken her up for it had been a horrible nightmare. She only hoped it would not become true when the trip was made when Thyra was eight years old. "Have we arrived?"

"This is your final destination." ATMOS announced before Ross switched off the engine as though it answered her question.

"Oh." Romana shook her head before unfastening her seatbelt. "Let's meet this so-called child genius then." She stepped out of the jeep, Braxiatel following after her and they saw some of the students from the Rattigan Academy in red sweat suits running past while Luke stood and looked over the grounds. Romana, Braxiatel and Ross walked up to him on the pavement.

"The famous Luke Rattigan." Braxiatel commented smoothly, studying him and he couldn't help but notice how much the boy resembled a rat and he knew he had to be careful for rats could be quick yet cowardly. "Everyone seems to be talking about you. I can not imagine why."

Luke swiftly turned around, looking between Romana and Braxiatel. They did not look like UNIT officials or soldiers but he knew they were working for UNIT and he tried to hide his anger. UNIT have been on his tails ever since he had started ATMOS and UNTI have been back and forth with "I suppose your Irving Braxiatel and Lady Romanadvoratrelundar."

"That we are." Romana gave him a piercing gaze and Luke couldn't help but shiver slightly.

"Your commanding officer phoned ahead." Luke pointed.

Romana pursed her lips. "He's not the one in charge of us. We are the one in charge of him. This is Ross Jenkins, he's helping us today."

"Afternoon, sir." Ross nodded as Romana and Braxiatel made their way past Luke and into the main building. He wondered how disastrous this was going to be and he knew Colonel Mace was not going to be pleased with the fact that Romana and Braxiatel were now in charge of him.

"Let's see how high your IQ really is," Romana smirked as she walked through the large doors without permission, causing Luke to narrow his eyes at her. He really did resemble a rat didn't he? "I would call you a genius, but I'm in the room I'm afraid." She gazed around the room, seeing many of the students working on advanced projects and Luke looked quite angry at the fact that Romana was mocking him.

"Reminds us slightly of the Academy we used to have back home." Braxiatel spoke, looking around.

Romana looked at him, raising a thin eyebrow. "Oh, come on Braxiatel! Our Academy was far more superior than this. You should know that." She pointed to some of the objects near her. "Single-molecule fabric. I remember teaching Thyra that in her nursery years."

"Along with terraforming, biospheres, nano-tech steel construction." Braxiatel looked around, remembering what they have been teaching Thyra in her education. They have been teaching Thyra all of this to prepare her for her full education and so far, Thyra was doing far better than either of them expected. "Although, I have to say this. As impressive as this is, this is far to advanced for your time and you could not have done this alone. This equipment could move you to another planet if you so desired."

"If only that was possible." Luke replied, trying not to feel affronted at the fact that this Romana and Braxiatel considered the fact that they were more intelligent than him. Plus, the man almost discovered his actual plan simply by looking at his equipment. So very closely. Luke was going to have to tread carefully around these people.

Romana looked at him and sent him sardonic smile. "If only that _were _possible. Conditional Clause. You know, for a so called child-genius, I would have thought you had better grammar and punctuation. I'm very disappointed."

Luke looked mildly annoyed. How dare these adults mock him! Could they not see the amount of work he has put into this school? And to openly mock him as well! They must have some nerve for no one has ever dared mocked him before. "I think you two better come with me." He showed them his quarters. "You two are smarter than the usual UNIT grunts, I'll give you that."

"Technically, UNIT borrowed our minds because they are lost without us." Braxiatel replied truthfully, walking forwards and he noticed what appeared to be a teleporter in the room and he and Romana looked at each other, wondering what it could be doing there and where it would lead to. "But you have no right to insult Ross. Ross and I get along just fine." Ross couldn't help but feel pleased about that.

"What exactly is it that you two want?" Luke interrupted, feeling aggravated. First these Time-Lord's came here and insulted his projects and now they were treating him as though he was nothing more than a young idiotic child. Well, he'll show them! He'll show them that he was far more than a child and he'll show them what he can do to anyone who dares mocks him and gets away with it and he smirked, knowing that the car they arrived in had ATMOS in and he knew he could use that as his weapon upon them.

"Our daughter is a genius like you. Younger yes, but still a genius." Romana began, walking around the room. "Why would an 18 year old start inventing zero-carbon cars?"

"It takes a man with a vision." Luke replied, hoping that would be enough to satisfy her question.

"With a blinkered vision," Romana countered. "Because you're encouraging people to drive more and causing higher rate in cars, petrol which will then result for the oil to run out faster. You did not think about that did you?"

"Yeah, well, that's tautology. You can't say 'ATMOS system 'cause it stands for Atmospheric Emission System. So you're saying: "Atmospheric Emission System System. Do you see, Mrs Conditional Clause?" He did the two apostrophes with his fingers, glaring at Romana spitefully.

"I take it has been a long time since somebody has said no to you hasn't it mmm?" Braxiatel told him. He was so thankful that his daughter did not have Luke's attitude. When Braxiatel or Romana said no to Thyra, Thyra merely shrugged it off and did as her parents ask, knowing they had a reason behind them saying no in the first place. She was very mature unlike this young human child here who was throwing a mild tantrum.

"I'm still right, though."

"When I was at school, many, many years back, I was exactly like you." Romana told him softly, remembering her days back at the Academy. "It's not easy being clever out of all your classmates. I know that. My classmates used to hate me for my intelligence. They nicknamed me '_The Ice Maiden'_ for it. I understand because you just can not connect to the rest of the world and think 'Why is nobody else getting it? The rest of the world is so slow.'"

Luke nodded, knowing Romana was telling the truth because that was exactly how he felt. The world revolving around him was moving too slowly for his taking and he wanted to push it and steer it forwards, heading the Earth into a new age instead of being stuck in the Stone Age and it drove him mad. But he understood why Romana's classmates called her the Ice Maiden. She had cold authority around her and there was something cold and dark that was hidden behind her intelligent eyes. "Yeah."

"I should introduce you to our daughter if it was under different circumstances. You'll like her. She's almost as clever as you." Braxiatel told him, giving him a sly smile. "But that's not what we've come here to discuss. We've come to discuss this." He pulled out an ATMOS device from his pocket and looked at Luke pointedly. "Who are you working for?"

Luke pretend like he didn't know. He couldn't le them know otherwise their plan would fail. "I'm not working for anybody. I work for myself."

Romana scoffed, seeing right through his lie. She has been around Gallifreyian politicians far to long and she knew a liar when she saw one. "Oh, please. That's a terrible lie. And please, you have a teleport device in the middle of your room. To us, that's like finding a mobile device in the middle ages!" Romana pointed towards the teleport device before walking to it and Braxiatel tosses the device to Ross and walked towards the teleport with Romana. "And this is no ordinary teleport. This is a teleport pod."

"Leave it alone!" Luke cried but it was too late for she and Braxiatel had already disappeared and Romana and Braxiatel quickly teleport onto a spaceship. More importantly, a Sontaran spaceship and right in the middle of the Sontaran war-room. Not a good place to be if you were Romanadvoratrelundar.

Romana cursed, now realizing who was behind this ordeal. The Sontarans will still be angry with her for not allowing them to join the Time war. She was the one that refused them to join and they will still be angry with her for it. She saw the Sontarans were fully armoured and she was glad that she had sent Thyra to go with Donna, out of harms reach. "Braxiatel, we're in deep political trouble." She whispered and Braxiatel nodded in understanding, knowing which matters she was talking about.

Suddenly, one of the Sontarans noticed them and pointed it's staff towards them. "We have intruders!"

"Not anymore!" Romana snapped and she quickly teleported them back, running out of the teleport towards Ross, Braxiatel at her heels. "Rosss, we need to get out of here! Now!"

Suddenly, the Sontaran that spotted them appeared in the teleport and Braxiatel used his sonic pen to short out the controls. Romana turned to the Sontaran, squaring her shoulders. "Sontaran!" She barked, making the room go silence. "That is who you are. I have identified your species and we have sonic technology in our hands. Does that not make you wonder how I know of your kind? It's worth keeping us alive isn't it not?"

Ross aimed his gun at the Sontaran but Braxiatel quickly puts it down and shook his head. "It will not work on the Sontarans. No ordinary guns or weapons will." Braxiatel told Ross, warning him. "They have Cordalaine signals which is copper excitation stopping the bullets."

"How do you two know so much?" The Sontaran barked at them, angry at the fact that these two people were giving away their secrets. No humans were meant to know of their weaknesses or strategies! How was it possible that these two knew of them? "Who are you two?"

"He's Irving Braxiatel." Luke replied, indicating towards Braxiatel before looking towards Romana. "She's-"

"Lady Romanadvoratrelundar." Romana finished off, looking pompous and proud, making the Sontaran jerk in surprise, clutching at it's staff harshly. "The once President of Gallifrey and you Sontarans should be ashamed! Hiding in the dark? Using human teenagers? A Sontaran should face bullets with dignity and honour! This is cowardly behaviour coming from you. Shame on you!"

"Lady Romanadvoratrelundar!" The Sontaran snarled fiercely and it made forwards to attack her, raising it's staff at her angrily and Braxiatel looked ready to protect Romana. If worse come to the worse, he would rather let himself die and let Romana live. Thyra had to have at least one of her parents. They couldn't let her become an orphan. "You refused us! It was you all those centuries ago that refused us! You dishonour me!"

"Then show yourself!"

"I will look into my enemy's eyes!" The Sontaran removed his helmet and stared at Romana hatefully and he made to raise his staff to attack her but Braxiatel disarmed it easilywith his sonic pen.

"Oh, my god." Ross commented in disbelief. The Sontaran was an ugly creature! At least Romana, Braxiatel and Thyra looked like humans and to be quite fair, Romana did have beauty and he knew why Braxiatel liked to travel with her but he couldn't say the same about Sontarans. They were like talking potatoes to him.

"Give us your name." Romana commanded, an air of authority around her and she silently wished she had her Time-Lady robes on.

"General stall of the Tenth Sontaran Battle Fleet. Staal the Undefeated." Staal replied.

"What will happen when he becomes defeated? Will he be called: Staal-the-not-quite-so-underfeated?" Braxiatel whispered in Romana's ear, making her roll her eyes, nudging him in the ribs as to indicate to him that now was not the time for jokes.

Ross scoffed. "Looks like a potato, a baked potato. A talking baked potato." He wondered what happened between Romana and the Sontarans before. He knew something had happened between them with the way Staal stepped back in surprise at the mention of Romana's name.

Braxiatel looked over to him. "They are called Sontarans." He told Ross as Romana leaned over and picked up a tennis racket and bounces a ball on it lazily. "One of the finest soldiers in the galaxy." He walked back to Ross, knowing Romana had control of the situation. "Their whole lives are dedicated to warfare. A clone race grown in batches of millions with only one weakness-"

"Sontarans have no weakness!" Staal protested.

Romana scoffed. "Oh please. Every being in the universe has a weakness. Every warrior should know that."

"And you would say that, wouldn't you Lady Romana? You would know a warrior when you see one." Staal lips curled up, showing his rotting teeth and Romana tried not to grimace at the sight.

Luke raised an eyebrow at her. He would have thought Romana to be a lot more smarter than to mock the Sontarans. Yes, she could mock him but the Sontarans had far more advanced technology and weapons than they did at this point in time, making them unarmed and vulnerable and he briefly wondered what was the history between Romana and the Sontarans for he noticed Staal wanted to kill her right then and there in this room and he knew whatever it was, it could only mean something terrible. "Aren't you meant to be clever? Only an idiot would provoke him."

"And only an idiot would provoke _me._" Romana replied in a cold tone, silencing Luke and she turned back to look at Staal. "If you want to defeat a Sontaran, Ross, then you better listen closely. The Sontarans have a probic vent in the back of their necks. That is their weak spot which means that in the face of battle, they always have to face their enemy because they know if they turn their backs..." She pretended to slice the tennis racket through her neck, indicating death.

"We stare into the face of death!" Staal glared at her, keeping his eyes on her at all times. Oh, it would be a great honour to kill the last living Time-Lady! A great warrior forged from one of the greatest fires in the universe!

"Oh really? Then I would love to see how you stare at this!" Romana hits the ball with the racket and it bounces off the teleport pod and hits Staal probic vent. Staal staggers to the floor and she turned to run as Braxiatel pushes Ross out of the room quickly.

"Out! Out! Out!" He yelled and he, Ross and Romana run out of the Academy and into jeep before Ross quickly drove off, relieved at the fact that no harm came to any of them.

Luke went to help Staal but Staal pulled his arm back and glared at the human. He would not expect help from a primitive species! Especially from a human. It would be a disgrace to his honour. "Don't touch me!" He snarled and he stood up slowly. He managed it fine other the years without the help of a human. "A Sontaran would rather be court-martialled than show pain. I must return."

"But they broke the teleport." Luke protested. How could Staal go back to his spaceship with the teleport pod now broken?

"Ha! Primitive sonic trickery!" Staal aimed his staff and shoots a beam at the teleport and he and Luke enter. Staal quickly pressed the button, making them enter the war room once more.

Staal strode over to his second in command, Skorr. "Our presence is known by two remaining Time-Lord's." Skorr turned, as though surprised. "Soldiers, we move to a war footing!"

"I see you face the battle open-skinned, sir. Might I have that honour?" Skorr asked. He wondered what could have made Staal remove his helmet in the face of battle but dared not ask but he knew it was the mention of the Time-Lord's. How was it possible that there were two Time-Lord's left? Gallifrey was destroyed long ago along with it's people and they were nothing more than old legends amongst the universe.

Staal gave a slight nod. "You may."

"Thank you." Skorr removed his helmet to show a face nearly identical to Staal.

Luke looks confused between the two. They looked exactly the same and it was near impossible to tell them apart. "How...do you tell each other apart?"

Staal smirked. Humans and their limited minds. They really were that dim weren't they? "We say the same of humans."

Skorr turned to Luke. "Tell me, boy, how many ATMOS devices have been installed?"

"They've gone worldwide, but only about half."

"Which means 400 million cars converted. A fine arsenal." Staal nodded in approval. That was more than enough to get their plan into action and to start their cloning programme. Hopefully by then, the Time-Lord's will have died within their grasps before they had any chance to interfere within their plans.

"Is it sufficient to trigger the conversion?" Skorr asked.

Luke nodded, unable to hide his smile. "More than enough, yeah. And the test signal proved that it works. Fifty-two deaths in the same second man, that is just so cool!" His dreams of a better future were finally coming into place like a jigsaw puzzle and he couldn't be more than happier. He was building a better future, a better world with Sontarans wiping out the humans with lower intelligence and keeping the humans with higher intelligence and move them onto a newer world. A world much better and more wonderful than Earth itself.

Staal looked at him with a slight confusion, not understanding the Earth reference."Is the temperature significant?"

Luke composed himself together, knowing this was a very serious matter they were discussing and it was no time to be making jokes. "No. That-that's just a phrase. I'll get my people ready. Just tell me where and when."

"Have we infiltrated UNIT?"

"The process is about to begin." Skorr replied, knowing which part of the plan they were talking about. They have captured her and have the necessary equipment, but was waiting to receive Staal's orders if he should move them on ahead.

"Then you'll see it completed, Commander Skorr. Get to it!" Staal snapped, not having the time for the process to wait any longer.

"Yes, sir!" Skorr saluted before teleporting away.

"So who is this Lady Romanadvoratrelundar to you?" Luke enquired to Staal as he looked down at the Earth. "It seems to me you two have quite the history together. Her and her boyfriend material are in a UNIT jeep. It should have ATMOS installed."

"Lady Romanadvoratrelundar is an enemy of the Sontarans. Her and that man, Irving Braxiatel are known to be face changers." Staal replied, remembering the last time his fleet saw Romana was when she had long blonde hair and was preparing Gallifrey to war. One of the greatest wars in history and they were refused! Refused to fight but he knew the Time-Lord's would still be annoyed with them the fact that they did manage to take over Gallifrey many centuries beforehand.

Luke blinked in surprise. They certainly didn't look like aliens to him unlike these Sontarans. They looked like humans. High-intelligent humans for the matter but it did make sense on how they came across sonic technology and knew about his projects in his room when most humans wouldn't even understand it. "Do you mean they're aliens too? They also mentioned that they have a young girl. Their daughter by the sounds of it but they must have put her out of harms reach for us to get to her. I could find out more information about them by hacking into UNIT files and track their daughter's whereabouts if you would like?" He suggested for he has hacked into the UNIT website far too many times going by unnoticed. Really, UNIT did need a better security password.

Staal snarled. He had often dreamed of fighting against Lady Romanadvoratrelundar. He remembers his fleet being so outraged with the fact that she refused them to join in and the anger she has caused amongst his people and Staal will never forgive her for that. Sontarans desired war and they thought the Daleks as a menace to the universe! Why refuse the help of the greatest warrior race in the universe to fight in one of the biggest wars in history? "Lady Romanadvoratrelundar is the one who started and finished the last great Time War. She was President on her home-world when the war started out. The finest war in history and she refused us to take part in it! Yet she fought in it herself. Legend says she fought from the very beginning until the very end; destroying her home planet whilst she lives. Only a coward would do that."

Luke blinked. Romanadvoratrelundar didn't look like a warrior to him but he knew looks could be deceiving. But he could imagine her being a President. She certainly did have the presence to be one. "So she's a warrior then?"

"A fine one too! It would be an honour to fight her to the death." Staal retorted and it would! It would be an honour to destroy the last living Time-Lady that refused them to join in the beauty of the Time War. "You say she has a daughter with the man she was with?"

"Yes. From what I've heard, a young daughter who is apparently a genius. No doubt she'll be at the UNIT base and out of harms reach."

Staal gave a cold smile. All ready, a plan in his mind on how he can make Romana's daughter suffer. "Oh, this is excellent! The last of the Time-Lord's and Time-Ladies will die at the hands of the Sontaran Empire in the ruins of their precious Earth and their daughter with it!"

* * *

Ross was driving the Time-Lord's back to London as quickly as he could with Romana looking deeply troubled. She had been looking troubled ever since they left the school. "At least Thyra is out of harms reach for now with the Sontarans." She tried to reason with herself. The last time she had met the Sontarans was when the Time War first broke out and the Sontarans had come to Gallifrey to join but Romana outright refused them and for good measure too for she knew she could not trust the Sontarans to fight for the Time-Lord's. Especially when they invaded Gallifrey when she was on her last year at the Academy. She remembered that incident very clearly and how it was broadcasted planetwide and how the reporters warned them that the CIA and the government were taking care of it when reality, it was the Doctor who saved them all in the end and she will always hold a grudge against the Sontarans for it.

"What's the history between you and the Sontarans if you don't mind me asking?" Ross asked as he drove. "Staal seemed to almost kneel over and wanted to kill you when he heard your name."

"A lot of political reasons." Romana sniffed. If the Sontarans found out that she had a daughter, they would use her for military purposes and she was so thankful she was with Donna and out of harms reach. "I refused the Sontarans to fight in our war, the Last Great Time War and for good measures too."

"Turn left." The ATMOS device commanded.

"The Sontarans have blocked the signal to UNIT, just as expected." Braxiatel told them as he put Ross radio back in his pocket before looking at the ATMOS device with a frown. "Why are you going left? You should be going right."

"It says left." Ross protested, motioning towards the ATMOS device but he knew Braxiatel was right. They should be going right, not left and he wondered why the ATMOS was doing this.

"But I want you to go right."

Ross tried to but found that he couldn't and he removed his hands from the wheel. "I've got no control. It's driving itself. It won't stop." He tried to unlock the door but found that locked as well. "The doors are locked!" He knew very well that the Sontarans were behind this and were going to kill with poisonous gas just like they had done to all those cars from before. He only hoped these two Time-Lord's had a plan in mind to escape this damn vehicle.

Romana used her sonic screwdriver to try and stop the ATMOS, only to find it deadlock. "It's deadlocked! Not even the sonic screwdriver can get through to it!" One day she was going to figure out a device for deadlocks on her sonic screwdriver.

"Turn left." The Jeep swerves harshly to the left and the tires screech as the jeep swerves off the road.

"Romana, we're heading for the river!" Braxiatel warned her, his eyes widening as he saw the river coming nearer and nearer to them. He would rather not die by drowning thank you very much.

Romana turned her gaze sharply to the ATMOS device, thinking quickly. "ATMOS, you are programmed to contradict my orders. Is that correct?"

"Confirmed."

"I want you to drive into the river." Romana ordered and Braxiatel and Ross stared at her as though she had gone barking mad. "I command you to drive us into the river. Drive into the river!" The jeeps breaks squeal to a halt right at the river's edge and the Time-Lord's and Ross jump out quickly and ran as far away from the jeep as they could.

"Turn right. Left. Left. Right." ATMOS began, sounding confused.

"Get down!" Romana yelled and she, Braxiatel and Ross all dived to the ground, awaiting the explosion.

"Left. Right. Left. Right." ATMOS became increasingly high-pitched as it spoke the same two words over and over again before suddenly, the panel sparked and smoke comes out.

Romana peered up from where she was from and looked highly relieved. "At least there was no explosion this time." She got up, brushing the dirt from her khaki jacket and jeans before looking at the two men who stared at her from the ground as though they have never seen her before. She put her hands on her hips, looking unimpressed. "Well it's no good staying on the ground all day is it? We have hostile aliens that want me dead and I need to make sure that my daughter is safe now they know I have a daughter, so come on!" She stalked off angrily in the direction of Donna's house, feeling angry at herself for the fact she revealed such important information to her enemies.

Ross looked at Braxiatel, shaking his head. "You have one hell of a woman there."

Braxiatel got up, helping Ross to his feet as they both ran after her. "I know. It's why I'm in love with her."

* * *

They arrived at Donna's house sooner than expected and Romana furiously rings the front doorbell more than once and Donna quickly answers it and Donna looked surprised to find them back so soon. "You would not believe the day we are having." Romana told her, her cheeks flushed from running. "Where's Thyra? Is she safe?"

"She's fine. She's with my gramps, playing scrabble. Thrashing him of course and that's saying something." Donna told her and she noticed how dirty Romana looked and she wondered what she has been up to. "Did you find out whose behind ATMOS?"

Romana sighed with relief at the fact that Thyra was safe. "Yes. I need to borrow your car. ATMOS is dangerous. Highly dangerous." She went over to Donna's car and examined it, tapping the ATMOS device underneath before opening the bonnet whilst Braxiatel was on his mobile, trying to contact Martha and frowned when Martha wasn't picking up.

"I'll requisition us a vehicle." Ross told them for now they had no way of getting back to UNIT without a car.

"Anything without ATMOS." Romana told him. "Be careful." Ross nodded before he ran off to find a car without ATMOS.

"Mummy, daddy! You're back!" Thyra grinned as she came out holding hands with Wilfred after having just beaten him at Scrabble for the fiftieth time. She was far to clever for her own gain and couldn't help but feel pleased at each time she would win a match, causing Wilf and Sylvia to look at her in disbelief for Wilf was champion at Scrabble and nobody had ever beaten him before until now.

Wilf pointed at Romana and Braxiatel who had their backs to him. "Is it them? Is it that Braxiatel and Romana?" He saw Romana checking under under the bonnet and Braxiatel on his mobile, and he gaped, looking between them, realizing just who these people were. But that was impossible! He'd seen them both at Christmas! "Ah! It's you two!"

"Wha-" Romana came out from underneath the bonnet and stood up, recognizing Wilf from Christmas when Thyra was only just a baby. "Oh...it's you! Brax, you remember him don't you?"

"Oh yes, when Thyra was just a baby." Braxiatel nodded before looking at Romana. "I can't contact Martha. She must be busy with UNIT."

Donna gaped at them. They've met before and they didn't tell her? How did they meet? How did they know each other? "What, have you three met before?"

"Yeah, Christmas Eve. Romana had a little baby in a crimson wrap." Wilf replied. "But where is your-"

"That was me." Thyra told him with a large smile. She didn't remember Wilfred then for she was mostly asleep and was only so young. "I don't remember meeting you then because I was only so young."

"B-But you were just a baby at Christmas! How come your five now?" Wilfred asked, baffled at the fact that the baby he met few months beforehand was now the young, pretty girl who was standing next to him.

"Time-Travellers." Braxiatel replied as though that explained everything. "I'm sure Donna can explain it to you. We're a bit busy at the moment I'm afraid."

"Ah. Then you three disappeared right in front of me with Thyra and all." Wilfred did hand gestures to motion them disappearing in front of him.

Donna looked at him, her mouth opening and closing. Her gramps met Thyra when she was only just a baby and he never said anything?! Romana had showed her baby pictures of Thyra before from Thyra's family scrapbook and couldn't help but melt with the adorableness at how cute she looked. But it was not the same with meeting Thyra as a baby in person. "And you never said?!"

"Well, you never said." Wilfred retorted back and he looked at the Time-Lord's. "Wilf, sir, ma'am. Wilfred Mott. Thyra told me you're all aliens. Time-Lord and Time-Ladies. You're an alien family aren't ya?"

Romana rolled her eyes. Humans would shout anything out didn't they? "Shout it out why don't you." She shook Wilf's hand. At least the man seemed nice enough and Thyra seemed to enjoy his company. "Lovely to meet you properly, Wilf. But I'm afraid we're a little busy."

Wilf stared at his hand in awe. More aliens have touched him! This was possibly one of the best days in his life! "Ah! More alien hands!" Thyra giggled.

Romana turned to Braxiatel. "I wonder why Martha's not answering our phone. She never ignores our calls. That and UNIT needs to know about the Sontarans. Especially since I'm on their Number One Wanted List."

"Mmm." Braxiatel nodded in agreement. "Any idea why they are using remote-controlling cars?"

"No, not yet. I need to see what they do first."

"Thyra, see if you can ring your Auntie Martha. She'll might answer you." He handed his daughter his mobile phone and she nodded eagerly before dialling in her Auntie Martha's mobile phone.

"Don't tell me...it's my favourite niece, Thyra!" Martha greeted at her, going straight through.

Thyra beamed as she heard Martha's voice. "Aye! The one and only. Mummy and Daddy are a little busy right now but they told me to pass the message to you to pass onto Col. Mace. Mummy says it's the Sontarans behind the ATMOS. Code Red Sontarans but only if they are inside the factory and to tell him not to start shooting because Sontarans are a warrior race and UNIT will get massacred. She also says that she and daddy are going to be back there as soon as they can. Bye Auntie Martha!"

"Code Red Sontarans. Gotcha." Martha replied before she hung up and Thyra frowned slightly, not liking Martha's tone before handing the mobile back to her dad.

"She understood what I told her." Thyra told him and he nodded, taking the mobile off her gratefully as they watched Romana who had her sonic out and was looking under the bonnet as Donna and Wilf look on, Wilf trying to absorb the fact that the baby he had seen Romana carrying a few months ago was in fact Thyra who was standing near them this instant.

Donna shook her head, wondering why the Time-lord's were still sonicing the device despite them not being able to find anything from before. "You've tried sonicking it before. You didn't find anything."

"Now I know it's Sontaran technology, we know what we're looking for." Romana replied, concentrating and she had a fair idea what too since the Sontarans now want her head on a plate.

"The thing is, Romana, Braxiatel. Donna is my only grandchild. You gotta promise me you're gonna take care of her like you do with Thyra." Wilfred told them seriously, pointing his finger at them and being the protective Grand-father he was.

Braxiatel looked at him. "She takes care of us truth be told." It was true. Donna has taken care of them more than they could ever repay her for and she has taken care of Thyra on more than one occasion, making them partners in crime and for that, Braxiatel would always owe Donna for looking after Thyra if they ever did become separated on their journeys.

Wilfred looked proudly at Donna, knowing Braxiatel was speaking the truth. "Oh, yeah. That's my Donna. She was always bossing us around even when she was tiny. I bet Thyra does that to you too. We used to call Donna; 'The Little General'." Thyra looked at her Auntie Donna, highly amused. "What do you call Thyra?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Don't start. I call my favourite niece 'The Little Pirate.'" She replied, watching Romana who was concentrating on a specific part with holes in a grid pattern and Thyra beamed at Donna's comment.

Wilfred turned to Thyra, grinning from ear to ear as he began to do his duties as the embarrassing grandparent. "And some of the boys she used to turn up with, a different one every week. Yeah, who was that one with the nail varnish?"

"Don't you be giving Thyra ideas." Donna scoffed and Braxiatel chuckled. If his daughter started dating every person she came across like Donna and brought them into the TARDIS every week, he'll blackmail each and everyone of them until they made sure to treat his daughter right and not to break her hearts until he found the right one for her to be her other half. "Matthew Richards. He lives in Kilburn now, with a man."

Suddenly, spikes shoot out of the holes in the device and Romana quickly ducks out of the way, scrabbling to her feet near Braxiatel. "There we go. Not so friendly now are we?" Romana retorted, glaring at the spikes. "Temporal pocket. It was hidden for just a second out of sync with real time."

Donna frowned. "But what's it hiding?"

Sylvia walked up to them to see them all looking over at their car, Romana, Braxiatel and Thyra with their heads together under the bonnet. Sylvia shook her head before she saw the Romana and Braxiatel more clearly and her eyes widened and she pointed at the Time-Lord's. "Oh, it's you two! Irving Braxiatel and Lady Romana-what was it?" It was them! The Soldiers from the wedding! The couple that caused it all to be a disaster! What were they doing here underneath their car? Thyra's parents couldn't be them could they?

"That's us." Braxiatel replied without looking as he helped Romana to examine the spikes, Thyra looking at the spikes with wide eyes and interest but was careful not to touch any. It was so cool how the Sontarans designed this!

Wilf gaped at his daughter. "Have you met them as well?" Now just where did Sylvia meet them?

Sylvia ran up to Wilf, looking at him with wide eyes as she remembered the incident that happened at Donna's wedding reception. Especially with the funny santas and the Christmas tree. "Dad, it's the couple from the wedding! The soldiers that I told you about! It was when you were laid up with Spanish flu. I'm warning you, last time this couple turned up, it was a disaster."

Suddenly, gas shoots out from the device and Thyra began to cough and Braxiatel quickly pulled her and Romana out from underneath the bonnet. "Everyone, get back!" Thyra started coughing slightly and she puts her tricorn hat over her mouth as Romana used her sonic screwdriver on the car to stop the gas.

The car sparked slightly and the gas stops, making Romana lower her sonic slightly. "That will stop it. Thyra, are you okay my love?" She cupped her daughter's face in her hands, searching if any harm came to her.

"I'm fine mummy. It took me by surprise that was all." Thyra admitted, her left eye going slightly astray as she held onto her hat tightly.

Sylvia pointed her finger accusingly at Romana. Though she wondered why she had not seen Thyra before with the wedding. Perhaps they took her to a nursery whilst they went and caused trouble. What sort of reckless parents bring their children out like this anyway? "I told you! They've blown up the car and nearly poisoned their own daughter! Who are you two anyway? What sort of parents drags their daughter into danger like this?"

Donna glared at her mother. She did not want her mother to do her nagging now and accuse Romana of how she raised her own daughter. Most of the time, it wasn't even Romana's fault anyway. "Oh, not now, mum!"

Sylvia scoffed. "Oh, should I make an Doctors appointment now shall I?" She stalked off angrily, not able to believe the fact that Romana almost put Thyra at risk.

Romana looked at Braxiatel, embracing Thyra and not listening to a word what Sylvia was saying. The human had no right to accuse them of how they raised Thyra when she hardly knew them herself. "That was not just exhaust fumes. It was artificial gas."

Wilf looked at them with concern. "And it's aliens, is it? Aliens, aliens?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, ones that would like to see my head on a plate." Romana replied with a grimace and Wilf's eyes widened.

Donna looked at them thoughtfully, thinking over what the Time-Lord's have said earlier. "But if it's poisonous...then they've got poisonous gas in every car on Earth."

"It's not safe. I'm gonna get it off the street." Wilf was about to get into the car but Braxiatel grabbed him by the shoulder, looking at him warningly.

"Don't." He warned the man, stopping him from entering his car. Was the human this foolish? The Sontarans knew they were experimenting with one of their cars and could turn it into a weapon anytime soon. "Your car is controlled by the enemy and they can kill you in an instant with it." As he finished his sentence, the car just started and a thick exhaust comes out of the tailpipe and Thyra quickly buried her head into her mother as Romana protected her from it by wrapping her khaki jacket around her daughter for her to avoid the gas and one by one, all the cars in the car park were emitting the gas and people began to cough and cars alarms were going off one by one.

Wilf began to cough and Donna rushed over to him, helping him inside. "Romana! Braxiatel! Do something!" She yelled at them desperately and Braxiatel and Romana could only stare as the smoke billows around them, covering the Time-Lord's up in the smoke and Donna watched as they slowly began to become silhouettes in the smoke.


	17. The Poison Sky: Negotiation

"Well, don't just stand there! Get inside!" Sylvia yelled at them, throwing open her front door and indicating for them to come inside the house and Donna quickly helped her grandfather inside.

She couldn't believe at the fact that the Time-Family were just standing there and absorbing the poisonous gas around them. Were they immune to it? Because Donna certainly wasn't.

"Thanks!" Wilf coughed, covering his mouth up with his sleeve. He really wasn't as young as he used to be and he was glad at the fact that Braxiatel had managed to stop him from entering his car and getting choked to death just in time.

Romana turned her head towards Donna, knowing the humans were not used to the gas unlike her and the rest of her family. She liked that word. Family. At first, she thought her family for the longest time was the Doctor, Narvin, Leela and Braxiatel but now it was just Braxiatel and her daughter. She liked the term, calling them family because in a way she knew she didn't get to chose her family but they were treasures that she will always treasure within both of her hearts. She knew family meant nobody got left behind or forgotten and she will ensure that neither Braxiatel or Thyra will never get left behind or forgotten. She will make sure of that. "Get inside the house and close off all the doors and windows. Just do it!" She yelled when Ross pulled up a black cab beside them.

"Romana! Braxiatel! This was all I could find that hasn't got ATMOS." He yelled through his window and Braxiatel ushered his family to the cab and Romana pulled open the door and climbed in after Thyra. He had just found the cab when all the gas started to exhaust and he only hoped for Earth's sake that the Time-Lord's could stop it and soon.

Braxiatel paused before getting in, looking at Donna. "Donna, are you coming?!" He yelled, wondering briefly if Donna was going to come in after them or was going to stay at home.

"Yeah!" Donna made to move over to them but was stopped by her mother.

"Donna! Don't go! Look what happens every time Braxiatel and Romana appear! Stay with us, please." Sylvia pleaded. Couldn't her daughter see that this couple was dangerous? Couldn't she see the danger she was going to be put in? After what happened at the wedding reception and now this was happening! Sylvia knew better to stay with them for only danger followed in their wake and she didn't want Donna to go down that path where there was danger involved.

"You go my darling!" Wilf encouraged her, coughing still. He didn't want Donna to end up like Sylvia. He wanted Donna to take the opportunity whilst she can because he knew these aliens did her good. Ever since she has been searching for them, he could see a more braver and more confident Donna in her and he knew the Time-Lord's did Donna more good than they realized and he will always thank them for it.

"Dad!"

Wilf ignored her. "Don't listen to her! You go with that marvellous couple! That's my girl!" Donna quickly got into the cab after Braxiatel, feeling guilty for leaving her family in this state and Ross drove them over to UNIT.

"It's the Sontarans isn't it?" Ross asked as he drove through the poisonous gas. "The Sontarans are the ones behind this."

"Yes. But this is not Sontaran like behaviour." Romana turned to Braxiatel, looking serious. "Why would the Sontarans be using gas? This isn't like them. They will usually be on the front line for battle!"

"They would not use gas as a weapon. They would prefer to take action rather than sit and wait until the planet chokes to death. However, if we remember correctly they are a cloning batch," Braxiatel mused, remembering all he knew about Sontarans and trying to figure out what their plan was."The gas could possibly be linked to their cloning programme."

Romana nodded thoughtfully. "That is a possibility. The Sontarans would never use remote-control cars as a weapon unless absolutely necessary." Ross pulled up outside the ATMOS factory and the Time family and Donna left the taxi. Romana leaned over the window to speak to Ross. "Ross, look after yourself. Get inside the building and if you come across any Sontarans, remember what I said about their weaknesses."

Ross saluted. "Will do." He began to speak into his radio. "Greyhound 40 to Trap 1, I have just returned Braxiatel and Lady Romana and their daughter to base safe and sound, over." He began to drive away and Thyra put her hat back on her head once more, straightening it.

Donna grimaced, coughing. The gas was becoming thicker and heavier by the second and it was horrible breathing it through. She didn't know how the Time family could stand it. "The air is disgusting!"

"It's not that bad for us." Braxiatel replied, looking at her. "If you want you can go and stay inside the TARDIS. We might as well give you your TARDIS key now." He handed Donna her own TARDIS key. Truth be told, he needed Donna inside the TARDIS because he knew the Sontarans would take their TARDIS and would try and use it against them. Really, the Sontarans were certainly predictable. But that wasn't what he wanted Donna for, no. He wanted Donna to reopen the teleport link on board the Sontaran ship. "You should be honoured."

Donna kept on coughing, taking the key from him. Actually feeling very grateful that Braxiatel has given her the option to stay inside the TARDIS. She didn't think she would be able to manage it by staying with them at UNIT. "Yeah, maybe we can get sentimental after the world's finished choking to death!"

"I like your thinking, good idea!" Romana nodded in approval as she, Thyra and Braxiatel began to turn away.

"Where are you three going?" Donna shouted, wondering if she look after Thyra whilst she stayed in the TARDIS.

"To stop a war!" Romana retorted and with that, the Time family rushes to the UNIT field base whilst Donna shook her head, hoping for her sake that Thyra will be okay and she ran back to the TARDIS.

They entered the UNIT lorry and Romana came face to face with Mace, Thyra sticking close to her parents as UNIT officials and soldiers were moving around them, trying to sort out the Sontaran business. "We know whose behind this and they want me dead." Romana quickly explained to Mace who raised an eyebrow at her. "If you want you and your men to live through this then I suggest you follow my instructions carefully. Is that understood, sir?" She told him in a serious tone.

"Yes ma'am." Colonel Mace saluted her, understanding she was not a type of woman whose instructions were to be ignored. "And what exactly are you three going to do?"

"We need to get negotiate with them and we will do that _my_ way." Romana replied with authority as Martha came up and Thyra looked at her Auntie Martha, scrunching up her face as she could sense a horrible smell was coming from her that wasn't there before and she didn't like the way that Martha was out right ignoring her or the way she was looking at her parents.

"_Daddy, there's something wrong with Auntie Martha. I think she's a clone." _Thyra told her father telepathically and Braxiatel glanced at Martha, his nose scrunching up as Thyra had done before and he nodded in confirmation.

"_You are right my dear. That would explain why Martha wasn't answering her phone before because the real Martha has been taken hostage by the Sontarans. We need to find your Auntie and soon." _He promised her. Well, he only hoped that Martha wasn't in any real trouble but he knew she would be unconscious at this point in time.

Romana finished conversing with Mace, turning to them and Martha. "We need to go back to the TARDIS." She gave a stern look at Braxiatel, telling him that she also knew that Martha was a clone and they began to head back to the TARDIS only to find it gone.

"But...where's the TARDIS?" Martha clone asked.

"They have done a teleport exchange." Thyra frowned, standing in the spot where the TARDIS once stood and she sniffed the air before looking between her parents. First, her Auntie Martha was gone and now her Auntie Donna and the TARDIS were gone but Thyra knew her Auntie Donna could take care of herself.

Clone Martha looked at Romana. "So what do we do?"

"The TARDIS is shielded. It's the best ship in the universe, they could never get inside it." Romana replied before she stared at the clone Martha, trying to make the clone Martha feel uneasy. She knew at once that this was not the real Martha. The cold attitude she had towards them and that horrible smell! Blergh. Cloning always left a horrible smell at the end of the result but she knew the Sontarans would not notice it but she certainly did.

"What?" Clone Martha snapped, narrowing her eyes at Romana.

"Have you phoned your family or Tom?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. That was another mistake the Sontarans have made. Not getting her to stay in character because Romana knew by now she cared deeply about her family and would call them immediately to make sure they were safe in this current situation, not ignore them. Were the Sontarans really that thick that they wouldn't notice the difference between a human and a clone?

Clone Martha blinked. "No, what for?"

Thyra pointed at the gas that surrounded them. "The gas. Are you not going to warn Auntie Tish, Grandma Francine and Tom?"

Clone Martha rolled her eyes. "Course I will, yeah, but what about Donna or you? I mean, where is she and Thyra certainly can't go running about in the midst of this." She pointed at Thyra. She had to get Thyra away from her parents so they could use her against them. That was part of the plan.

"Donna's gone home. She's not like us." Romana lied They needed Donna this moment on the Sontaran ship. "We need to go back to Col. Mace. Come!" She held her hand out for her daughter and Thyra eagerly took it and they ran back to the UNIT base. "There's been a slight change of plan."

Colonel Mace raised an eyebrow. Romana was going to fight alongside them? That will be a first. But he was very curious to see her and Braxiatel's fighting techniques."So you're fighting along with us then?"

"We're not fighting yet." Romana warned him. She did not want to fight. She had done her fighting a long time ago and did not want to set that example to her daughter. She wanted to teach Thyra to use weapons until it was absolutely necessary and even then, only in self-defence. "We only fight when we absolutely have to. But Braxiatel and I know what the gas is."

"What is it?" Col Mace asked. At last! They finally have some clues to all this mes. Not knowing anything and waiting patiently was driving him mad when they could have been acting sooner rather than later. The sooner this business was over, the better.

"The Sontarans are a clone race. It's used for the Sontaran cloning programme." Braxiatel explained to him. "The gas itself is called sezerfine gas."

"But why would they use Earth for their cloning ground?" A woman who was sat down near them, looking at them with interest. It did puzzle her for the fact the Sontarans wanted to clone on Earth instead of their home planet. "The gas itself is harmful but not lethal until it reaches 80% density."

"Who are you?"

The woman saluted them. It was an honour to meet them and their daughter at last! Like most UNIT officials, she has also read files upon the Time-Lord's and about Braxiatel's brother, the Doctor and had always admired them. But found it strange they had such unusual and very long names. "Captain Marion Price, sir. Mama's."

Romana looked at Braxiatel, pursing her lips. "Are the Sontarans still at war with the Rutan Host?"

Braxiatel nodded sharply. "I believe so. They've been at war with each other for centuries."

"That will explain a great deal. The Sontarans are losing the war with the Rutan Host and are using the Earth to expand on their cloning programme to make more soldiers." Romana let out a long breath and tapped her fingers on the wooden table in front of her, piecing the information all together. It all made sense as to why the Sontarans were behaving this way and why they were using a human teenager to do their dirty work. They were far to advanced to get anybody to fight for them and they desired war more than anything. It was in their nature to fight.

"So you're saying the Sontarans are at war with another species and are using the Earth with this type of gas to use the planet as a cloning base?" Col Mace enquired and Romana nodded. Mace eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to make sense of this whole ordeal. "Jodrell Bank's traced a signal, coming from 5000 miles above the Earth. We're guessing that's what triggered the cars."

"No doubt that will be the Sontaran spaceship. It will be unwise on your behalf to attack it." Braxiatel warned him.

"NATO has gone to Defcon One, we're preparing to strike." Mace ordered, ignoring the Time-Lord's. They may be here to advise, but they can't tell him what to do. Not when Planet Earth is at risk.

"But you can't do that!" Thyra protested. Was the man really that daft for firing at the Sontarans? "The Sontarans will massacre your men. They have higher technology and weapons than you do."

"Thyra's right." Romana glowered at Mace and Mace had to take a step back as she glowered over him. "The Sontarans and I go way back. We still have some unfinished political business we need to discuss. You remember what I said before Colonel? If you want to survive, you better listen to me for if you do not follow my orders I will relieve you of your post. Is that understood?" That was a slight pause and Mace gulped slightly. "I said is that understood, sir?!"

"Yes ma'am! Yes!" Mace stiffened into a salute, his face going blank.

"Good. I'm glad we are thinking along the same page." Romana told him briskly, turning away from him slightly.

"But you've got no authority to speak for the Earth-" Mace began.

Romana turned back and glared at him and Mace did not like the cold look she was giving. "Excuse me Colonel but you will find I have earned that authority. I was President on my home-world and I find that I have the highest authority in this room at this moment in time and I am one of the only few who know how to deal with Sontarans. _You, _do not have that experience. Now if you excuse me, it's time to negotiate with the enemy." She used her sonic screwdriver to connect the UNIT systems to the Sontaran Ship. "Calling the Sontaran Command Ship under Jurisdiction Two of the Intergalactic Rules of Engagement. This is Lady Romanadvoratrelundar!"

The transmission broke through and the screen showed General Staal and his army behind him. Staal lips curled up into a snarl. "Romana! Breathing your last with your half-form at your side are we?"

"My god, they're like trolls." Colonel Mace spluttered. He did not expect the Sontarans to look like this! They were ugly creatures and he wondered what the Sontarans must think of them.

Thyra shook her head at Colonel Mace. Did humans really insult every species that did not remotely look like human? "That's very rude of you." She scolded him quietly and Mace blinked at her in surprise.

"So General Staal, we have urgent matters that we need to discuss. Especially since you have tried to kill me and my suitor which by the way, was a poor attempt to do so as now you have made me very, very angry which is an unwise move on your behalf, you cowards. You couldn't even kill me yourselves!"

"How dare you! You refused us to fight in the Last Great Time War!" Staal spat. "One of the most finest wars in history and you refused us!" The humans in the room became silent, watching Romana's gaze turn even darker.

"Yes, I refused you. I refused you because I _know_ your strategies Sontarans. You will never join allies with other species as you will only take them as hostages and we Time-Lord's will still not forgive you for the time you tried to take over Gallifrey." Romana snarled, causing some of the humans to look slightly fearful at her. "Oh yes General Staal. Don't you think I have forgotten about that! I was only in my final year of education when that happened but I remember the incident _very_ clearly."

"And yet, Gallifrey is gone!" Staal leered. "Legend says you are one of the finest warriors in the universe. The soldier that killed her own people! How does it feel to admit that to your half-form? How does it feel for your half-form to know you are the one that destroyed her kin? The woman with all that blood on her hands. How does it make you feel?" The humans in the room paused in their work, glancing between Thyra, Romana and Staal again, daring not to breath incase Romana might snap or shout at them. "It must make you feel like a goddess of war."

Romana's nostrils flared. "What I did to Gallifrey, I did it without choice." Romana seethed, trying to keep her temper in check and Braxiatel wondered if he should step in and take control but he knew Romana could handle this and she gripped the table tightly, her knuckles turning white. "My daughter knows what happened to Gallifrey. I was once President before Rassilon took over me and I may be a soldier but I will always remain as Romanadvoratrelundar no matter what other title I may gain over the centuries." She raised her head high, sending the Sontarans a pensive look. "But how is the war going with the Ruten Host? You're not doing too well with that are you now?" She let her lips curl up into a cold smile.

"Such a suggestion is impossible!" Staal retorted, denying the fact that they were losing and Romana let out a harsh laugh.

"Losing are we?" Romana mocked. Oh she did love it when other species wouldn't admit things when she knew all about them and the truth. "Are the Sontarans unable to admit defeat?"

"What war?" Colonel Mace asked with confusion before General Staal could insult Romana once more. Now was not the time for two species to throw childish insults at each other about the wars they have been in.

Braxiatel gave him a sidewards glance. "The war between the Sontarans and the Rutens. It's been raging far out in the stars for 50,000 years." Braxiatel looked at the screen in disgust. "50,000 years of bloodshed and all for what?"

"For victory! Sontar-ha!" General Staal began to shout it over and over again, doing his battle cry as the rest of his soldiers began to do the same. "Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!"

Romana pinched the bridge of her nose, her anger and impatience at the Sontarans growing even more by the nanosecond. "Give me a break." She pulled out her sonic screwdriver and changed the channel to the carton, Tommy Zoom and looked at Thyra with a tired smile and Thyra rolled her eyes but smiled at her mother fondly and the humans around them began to get back to work.

Colonel Mace turned to Braxiatel. "Braxiatel. I would seriously recommend that this dialogue is handled by official Earth representation."

Romana took this as her cue to turn the communication back onto General Staal. "Finished?" She asked in a bored tone.

"You will not be so quick to ridicule when you'll see our prize. Behold!" Staal gestures to the TARDIS behind him. "We are the first Sontarans in history to capture a TARDIS."

"Oh, do you want a medal for it?" Romana asked sarcastically.

Thyra looked at the screen. "But mummy, if they think it's a prize, shouldn't it be considered..._noble?" _She asked, looking at her as she tried to to communicate with her Auntie Donna, knowing she was still on board the TARDIS and was watching the whole ordeal through the TARDIS scanner. "Like what the humans say in Latin; _Donna _nobis pacem."

Romana looked at her daughter, realizing were her daughter was heading at. Oh, her daughter was brilliant all right. "Ah yes." She looked back at the Sontarans. "Did you Sontarans ever wonder about the design of our ship? It's a phone box and inside is the telephone communication device. If only we could communicate, you and I." Thyra made a phone signal to her ear to indicate Donna to ring them. "However, you Sontarans are getting extremely careless aren't you? It was a big mistake on your behalf, showing the TARDIS to me. Because I have an remote control."

"Cease transmission!" General Staal ordered and the screen went black.

"That's achieved nothing. Nothing but throwing insults towards one another!" Colonel Mace told Romana angrily. He learnt nothing from that apart from the childish insults thrown back and forth between Romana and the Sontarans and the fact that Romana was indeed the one responsible for destroying her own kind. How did that woman even live with herself?

"Humans. Were you not paying the slightest bit of attention?" Romana snapped angrily. "If you were paying the slightest bit of attention to our conversation, we learnt rather a lot from them."

Colonel Mace glared at her before he turned and marched over to Captain Price. Braxiatel snatched a clipboard from Martha's clone. Clone Martha peered over his shoulder. "There's carbon monoxide, hydrocarbons, nitrogen oxides but 10% unidentified. Some sort of artificial heavy element we can't trace. You ever seen anything like it?"

"That'll be the Sezerfine no doubt." He replied with ease. He knew Clone Martha was only blending in for she knew what all this gas was for. "It would be for Cloning purposes only."

"How do you know so much about Cloning of the Sontarans?" Romana asked him, folding her arms across her chest.

"My brother was the Doctor. Do you really need to ask that?" Braxiatel raised an eyebrow and Romana nodded, agreeing with his reasoning.

"Launch Grid online and active." Captain Price announced.

"Positions ladies and gentlemen, Defcon One initiatives in progress." Colonel Mace told them as the humans in the room began to work quickly on the computers.

"How dare you!" Romana hissed, marching over to Colonel Mace. "How dare you refuse our help. Are you asking for suicide? You do realize a simple nuclear weapon is not going to destroy the Sontaran spaceship! The Sontarans are far more advanced than you pathetic humans."

"We can try!" Colonel Mace snapped, his patience wearing thin. "The gas is at 60% density and 80% and people have started dying, Romana. We've got no choice."

"There's always a choice." Thyra told him gently as she looked at him with wide and Colonel Mace stared at her, almost having forgotten that she was in the room with them. "Please Colonel Mace, give my mummy and daddy time. Your men are going to get massacred if you send up that weapon at the Sontarans. Please don't do this."

Braxiatel looked at him, trying to make the human see sense. Couldn't this human see the danger he was putting them all in? "If you're not going to listen to myself or Romana, at least listen to Thyra."

Captain Price glanced anxiously between them before turning around in her chair, hoping for her sake Colonel Mace would listen to Thyra for she knew they were right. The Sontarans did look like war creatures. There was no way they would survive their attack with these weapons. In all the records she has read, she knew human weapons were useless against alien technology. "North America, online. United Kingdom Online-"

Colonel Mace looked at Thyra again who was looking at him pleadingly as she tugged on his hand slightly. Could he really do it? Could he really send his men into battle with a species that has so much advanced technology? How would he tell their families and their children how they have died? Will he then become the man from so many had admired to the man that so many now hated? "Stop the countdown!" Colonel Mace snapped, turning to Captain Price who quickly did as she was told, looking relieved at the fact that Mace wanted to stop the countdown. "Stop the countdown. We will not go nuclear on the Sontarans."

"But sir-" A UNIT solider who was sitting next to Captain Price.

"Stop the countdown. That is an order. Tell the others we will not go to war with the Sontarans." Colonel Mace ordered.

Romana nodded gratefully. At least this time Colonel Mace had listened to them for this moment. "Thank you."

Colonel Mace narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Thyra." He went back to work with Captain Price. "Get the men out of the factory. We'll call it a retreat."

"Greyhound 40, I need you and your men to retreat and lock-down the building. I repeat; retreat and lockdown the building." Captain Price ordered.

"But ma'am-" They heard Ross voice coming from over the phone.

"That is an order Greyhound 40! Retreat and lock-down before the Sontarans get here. Move!"

"Right men, you heard them! Retreat and lock-down! Go, go, go!" Ross yelled and they heard the men scramble back on the radio, the building locking down to prevent the Sontarans from entering the factory as Sontarans began to fire their weapons.

"Building is in lock-down. Nobody can get in or out. All soldiers are safe and sound. Over." Ross replied, panting over the radio.

"Stay safe and keep low, Ross. Remember what we said about the Cordolaine signal the Sontarans have." Romana spoke through the radio in a gentle tone, trying to help to calm Ross down. "Do not fire and always try and aim at the back of their necks if you have to. That is their weak spot."

"Thank you Lady Romana. The Sontarans are sealed inside. Over and out." Ross replied gratefully before he switched the signal off.

"If only the Brigadier were here." Braxiatel muttered and Colonel Mace glanced at him. "My brother used to speak honourably of the man. I believe he still works for UNIT?"

Colonel Mace nodded. He has met the Brigadier frequently and despite the fact they don't quite see eye to eye, Mace has always admired the man and what has has done for UNIT over the years. "Yes, The Doctor and Sir Alistair used to be great friends and Sir Alistair is a fine man, if not the best. Unfortunately, he's stranded in Peru." He turned to Captain Price. "Gas levels?"

Before Price could reply, Thyra had already seen the results on the computer in front of her. "66% in major population areas but it is rising." She warned them cheerily.

"Why are they defending the factory only after we were inside?" Colonel Mace enquired.

"They wanted UNIT here. You have something they needed, something precious." Romana replied. She knew what the Sontarans wanted but she wasn't about to tell UNIT.

"Then we've got to recover it. This Cordonlaine signal thing, how does it work?"

"The bullets, it will cause an expansion of the copper shell but don't you dare even think of fighting the Sontarans." Romana warned. "I will not let lives be lost today. You have to trust us-"

"What and wait here like sitting ducks?!" Mace cried with outrage.

"Are you questioning my authority?" Romana snapped. "You are the one that called us for help. What is the point of calling us to Earth if you are not going to listen to us?" Mace turned pale, realizing she was right. "Now, will you listen to us?"

"Only if I find it acceptable." Mace retorted and he walked out of the room, fuming.

"Humans. They really do have little brains." Romana muttered underneath her breath before she got out her mobile, dialling in Donna's number as she tried to calm herself down, not wanting to lose her temper at this moment in time.

Donna picked up on the first ring. "What's happened, where are you and Thyra?" Donna asked in a panicky tone.

Braxiatel rolled his eyes but a hint of amusement could be seen in his eyes and a faint smile on his lips. "Oh, no concerns for me then."

"Oh hush. I'm concerned for all of you." Donna scolded him and Braxiatel smirked.

"We are still on Earth and Thyra is still with us, do not worry for we have our secret weapon." Romana replied as Thyra sat down in one of the swivel office chairs and began to swing it gently, leaning back into it even though it was far to big for her.

"What's that?" Donna asked, sounding confused.

"You."

"Oh. Somehow that's not making me happy. Can't you just zap me down to Earth with that remote thing?"

"I lied. I haven't got a remote control but I need you on that ship for a reason Donna. It's why I made the Sontarans move the TARDIS and I'm sorry, but you are going to have to step outside for us." Romana insisted. She had planned this all along with Braxiatel telepathically and even though it was risky, it needed to be done.

"But there's Sonterruns out there!" Donna cried and Thyra giggled at Donna's miss-pronunciation.

Romana smiled fondly at her daughter. "It's _Sontarans_, but you do not have to worry much because they are on battle stations right now so they are most unlikely to see you. I will talk you through it."

"But what if they find me?"

"I know but I would not ask you to do this if I had any other choice. Your planet is choking Donna, this is the only way to stop them." Romana reminded her. She had to encourage Donna and remind them the situation was at stake. It was the only way to get Donna to do the task at hand.

Donna took a deep breath. "What d'you need me to do?"

"The Sontarans are inside the factory which means they have a teleport link with their spaceship but they have deadlocked it. I want you to reopen the link."

"But, I can't even mend the fuse!"

Thyra indicated for her mother to move the mobile close to her and she did, holding it so Thyra could speak directly into the phone. "Don't speak bad about yourself like that Auntie Donna! You taught me how to whistle. You can do this! Just think of it being a super-temp."

Donna faintly laughed, some feeling of confidence seeping through her. "Thanks Kid. Remind me to give you a big hug when I see you next okay?" They listened patiently as they heard Donna open the TARDIS door before quickly closing it again. "There's a Sonterrun...Sontaran."

"Did he see you?" Braxiatel enquired.

"No, he's got his back to me."

"Donna, you need to listen to this very carefully. On the back of the Sontaran's neck is a collar that looks like a plug, a hole That is the Probic Vent. One blow to the Probic Vent will knock them out."

"But he's gonna kill me!"

"Donna, you have to stay calm. Take deep breaths and breathe. I know you can do this Donna, otherwise I wouldn't have asked you too." Romana encouraged her.

There was a pause as they heard Donna pick up something from the TARDIS console, no doubt the mallet which Braxiatel will use occasionally on the TARDIS every time the TARDIS had a tantrum with him before there was a slight 'whack' sound coming from over the phone and Thyra beamed with pride at Donna's bravery. "Back of the neck!" Donna cried with triumphant.

Romana faintly chuckled. "Told you can do it. Now you have to find the external junction feed to the teleport."

"What...what's it look like?"

"It's a circular panel on the wall. It has a big symbol on the front with a 'T' like letter with a horizontal line through it. You cannot miss it."

"Well, there's door."

"If there's a door, there should be a switch near by." Romana pointed out to her.

"Yeah there is. But it's Sontaran-shaped, you need three fingers."

Romana buried her face in her hands shamefully. "You have _three _fingers." Romana almost cried out desperately.

"Oh, yeah!" They heard her creep forwards. "I am through."

"I knew you could do it." Romana smiled slightly but she saw Colonel Mace returning to the UNIT base. "We have to go. But keep the line open!" She quickly puts the mobile in her pocket once more. They did not want Colonel Mace to figure out what their plan was

"Positions. That means everyone!" Colonel Mace barked.

"Positions for what?" Braxiatel asked curiously.

"The Valiant." Colonel Mace told him simply before throwing a gas mask at Thyra as the Time family followed after him, Romana keeping tight hold of Thyra. He wondered if he should allow the Valiant down after how much the Time-Lord's have suffered there, especially Thyra. Should he allow it down for simply more nightmares to be brought back?

"You three not going without me! Wouldn't dream of leaving behind my favourite niece." Clone Martha pointed out and she gave a tight smile to Thyra.

Braxiatel glanced at her. "As if we would leave you, _Doctor Jones." _He remarked as they all stepped outside the ATMOS factory and UNIT people gathered around the area including Ross and they were all wearing gas masks and Romana and Braxiatel quickly put on their gas mask.

"Are you sure we can't fight them with these weapons?" Mace asked, gesturing towards the basket full of weapons in front of them. Did all the species think the humans as weak and primitive in their fighting techniques?

"Positive. The Sontarans have lasers and other high advanced technology. Not only that, but you humans can't even see in this fog. Your night-vision is terrible." Braxiatel scoffed before showing him his own gun. "Whereas I am able to fight with the Sontarans with my gun but I would rather not fight them at this moment in time."

Colonel Mace glowered at him. Was the Doctor ever like this to the Brigadier? "Thank you, Braxiatel and Lady Romanadvoratrelundar. Thank you for your lack of faith in humanity." He pulled off his gas mask before addressing his soldiers. "Attention all troops! We may be sitting here like sitting ducks and the Sontarans might think of as primitive as does every passing species with an axe to grind." He glared at Romana and Braxiatel. "But we will take new steps to defend the Earth and we will show these aliens what we can do! Trap One to Hawk Major! Go, go, go!" Everyone looked up as a loud sound comes from the sky and the fog started to clear and they could all see the Valiant flying above.

Romana pulled in Thyra close to her, all the memories of the Year that Never Was rushing back to her and she glared at Colonel Mace. "You brought the Valiant here?!" She hissed. She hated that ship more than anything on Earth. That ship had been nothing but hell to her and to bring it back like this

"Is that where I was born?" Thyra asked softly, staring at the ship and not taking her eyes away from it, making the adults around her look at her in surprise. It was a weird feeling to see the place that you were born on and Thyra felt her stomach turn kart-wheels by staring up at the large ship. She wondered if this was what her mother was feeling and she was sort of glad at the fact she did not have to venture upon board the ship itself and see the room where she was born in. Whilst she admired all ships respectively as a pirate should do, there was something about the Valiant that made her despise it.

Braxiatel looked slightly grim. If he had any other choice, he would rather have Thyra not see the ship itself for it brought too many horrors to both Time-Lord's. "Yes. It was where all your brothers and sisters were loomed and died. For us, it's the ship of hell."

"The Master may have created and designed it," Colonel Mace began. "But it is now only used for UNIT purposes. UNIT carrier ship, reporting for duty, Romana, Braxiatel! With engines strong enough to clear away the fog." They all take off their gas masks as the Valiant cleared the gas for them.

"That's better. Now we can see more clearly." Romana murmured, shaking her her hair and letting it fall and she tried to block out the memories of what happened on the valiant, concentrating on the matters at hand. Now was not the time to be a damsel in distress.

"Getting a taste of war are we now Romana?"

Romana narrowed her eyes at him. "I will only fight if it's absolutely necessary. Fighting should be a last resort for me. I may have been a soldier as well as my suitor, but I will only fight if harm is coming in the way between my family."

"Very well. We have the Valiant cleared up the gas, what do you want us to do now?" Colonel Mace glanced at the factory ahead of them. He wanted to take action and he needed action now.

"You must not do anything. Honestly, I thought UNIT worked for science, not military." Romana snapped, losing her patience with the man.

"That was in the past, my lady. This is the future! UNIT will no longer work for Science but to defend Planet Earth at cost, using whatever it takes. However, if you so desired for us to sit here like sitting ducks, we will but if we die because of this" Colonel Mace remarked. "East and north secure." He gave a curt nod to the Time family before rushing away with the rest of his soldiers.

Romana pulled out her phone, glad that Colonel Mace was not going to destroy the factory by using the Valiant or go into battle with the Sontarans. At least he has realized at the fact that this time they were really overpowered by a greater force. "We are coming Donna. Hold on." She quickly puts it back in her pocket again.

Clone Martha glanced back at where Colonel was heading. "Shouldn't we follow the Colonel?"

Thyra grabbed the Clone Martha's hand and she tried not to grimace as she realized how sticky her skin was but they wanted to keep up with appearance of the fact they were pretending to be oblivious at the fact that she was a clone. "No. Colonel Mace has other important things.." She looked at her mother, green eyes matching green eyes. "Is it time to explore now?"

"Thyra's right. Beside, it's just us four now. Like the old times, do you remember?" Romana asked pointedly, looking into the Clone Martha's eyes as Braxiatel used his sonic pen to find their way and smiled as Braxiatel lead them the way. "I would take it you know where the alien technology is?"

"Oh yes. I certainly do, my dear." He nodded before turning his head and managing to steal a quick kiss from her, causing Thyra to beam up with happiness and for Romana to blush, her cheeks as vibrant shade of red to rival of Gallifrey's fields of grass before quickly pulling apart. "Alien technology is this way."


	18. The Poison Sky: Battle Cries

Braxiatel, Romana, Thyra and Clone Martha headed to the basement as they followed Braxiatel. Braxiatel had given Romana his laser gun incase they came across any Sontarans on their path and she looked at it, remembering her days of the Time War where she held guns far too long in her hand as they followed Braxiatel down to the basement. She only hoped she didn't have to fire it but she will if it meant protecting her family.

"No Sontarans so far. They really cannot resist a battle." Braxiatel murmured as they walked towards a door. He was relieved they didn't have to fight with the Sontarans. Fighting the Daleks was one thing, but fighting a race that took over Gallifrey during a time of peace was a completely whole new reason to start a fight. "Here we go." They entered the clone lab where they saw the real Martha was in hypnotic sleep.

"Auntie Martha!" Thyra cried as she ran as fast as her little legs would take her and Romana and Braxiatel followed suit and she quickly found her pulse. "She's alive. I knew Auntie Martha would survive this." She was so thankful to see her Auntie Martha mostly unhurt. She loved her Auntie Martha and she loved Martha's family and how they always welcomed her with open arms.

"She is a tough one your Auntie." Braxiatel nodded in agreement and the Clone Martha pointed a gun at them but the Time-Family hardly looked at her although Romana did stand closer to Thyra, protecting her if the Clone Martha did shoot but Romana knew she wouldn't. The Clone Martha didn't have it in her for unlike the Sontarans, she wasn't really a soldier, merely a puppet. "Are we meant to be impressed?" Braxiatel drawled, not even looking at her.

"You have a gun. I have a gun. One of us has got to shoot so which one will it be?" Clone Martha retorted, looking between Romana and Braxiatel.

"None of us." Romana merely replied. She will avoid shooting but if she had to, she will use Braxiatel's gun when it was absolutely necessary. If it came to self-defence, she will shoot to kill. She was not like the Doctor, she was not afraid to use weapons.

"Why have you stopped the nuclear launch? With your history, between Time-Lord's and Sontarans, I would have thought you'd wanted them to start a war and let the humans destroy the Sontarans."

"I want to stop them just as much as the Sontarans. I am _not _having Planet Earth-as primitive as it may be in an interstellar war that they cannot win." And Romana wouldn't let them. She will stop them with all her might, both Sontarans and more so the humans. The humans were arrogant and stupid, two dangerous combinations, thinking their primitive weapons could defeat high advance aliens when in reality they wouldn't even survive a week.

Clone Martha lowered her gun slightly, looking surprised. That was not an answer she did not expect from the Time-Lord's. "When did you three know?"

"We knew right from the start." Thyra piped up cheerily, not leaving her real Auntie Martha's side. She wanted to be there for her when she woke up. "Reduced iris contraction, slight thinning of the hair follicles on the left temple." She scrunched up her nose as though she smelt something horrible, glancing at her briefly. "And you smell and your skin is all sticky. Blergh!"

Braxiatel chuckled at his daughter's behaviour. She was still a typical five year old. "We are not as dim as humans. You might as well have worn a shirt saying _'Clone'_." He paused slightly. "Although, perhaps not in front of Captain Jack. You know Captain Jack, don't you? Thyra's Uncle. This is why the Sontarans are protecting her and keeping inside UNIT. It's because they need our Martha Jones to keep _you _alive." Romana pulled off the device from the real Martha's head and she awoke with a scream whilst at the same time, the clone fell to the ground in agony, dropping her gun and Braxiatel quickly kicked away the gun and out of her reach.

Romana awkwardly embraced Martha., not sure how to react. She was never the one to give others hugs, only when it came to her family. She always felt uncomfortable despite the people who hugged her were very close friends. "You are safe now. You are back with us just like the old times."

Martha was so relieved to have the Time family rescue her that she threw her arms around all three of them, pulling them all in for a hug which Braxiatel was certainly caught off guard with. "Oh god! I'm so glad to see you all again." She quickly pulled apart, her eyes widening. "But Romana, Braxiatel! There was this alien with this head-" She began quickly, trying to tell the Time-family what happened. It was horrible! The alien who had caught her was one of the most ugliest aliens she has seen and it was armed and it was dangerous and Martha knew this was an alien race that needed to be stopped and soon.

Suddenly, Romana's mobile rings and she quickly got it out. "Oh, I'm certainly busy today." She murmured before going online to Donna. "Have you done it?" She asked Donna sternly, hoping for her sake the human had managed to do as she was told.

"Yes. Now hurry up!" Donna retorted, sounding far from pleased.

"Wonderful. You need to take off the covering and inside you should see blue switches inside and all you need to do is flick them up like a fusebox and you should get the teleport working." Romana quickly explained to Donna as Thyra and Braxiatel helped Martha to sit up.

Martha accepted Thyra's and Braxiatel help before she looked at the Clone Martha who was sitting on the floor, a hand over her heart and was panting heavily and Martha gasped, her hand flying over to her mouth. "Oh, my god. That's me!" It was like looking through a living and talking mirror of herself and she shivered, an eerie feeling turning in on her stomach.

Thyra helped her Auntie Martha to the clone as her parents began to work on the teleport, wanting to watch the interaction between them with curiosity as any child would. Although, she knew most children her age would cry with fright but she wasn't like any other ordinary children. She knew that much and she crouched down next to her Auntie Martha who cuddled her before reaching out for the Clone Martha.

The Clone Martha shrunk even further back, snatching back her hand. "Don't touch me!" She snarled.

"It's not my fault. The Sontarans created you. But...you had all my memories." Martha told the Clone sadly. In a way, it felt weird talking to her clone self. Talking to yourself was the first sign of madness, but did that include to talking to a clone version of herself too?

"You've got a brother, sister, mother and a father." Clone Martha panted before her eyes trailed over to Thyra, the sweet little girl. "And you have a niece."

Martha nodded. She loved her family and she will protect them with her live. She had to make the Clone Martha see that. If she was her, then she had all her memories and emotions and she must understand how she felt towards her family and her niece and how much she loved them."If you don't help us, they're gonna die."

"You love them."

Martha nodded sincerely. She did. She loved them with all her heart and would do anything for her family. "Yes. Remember that?"

Clone Martha felt her breathing getting shallower and her heart going slower and she clenched at her heart painfully, closing her eyes in agony before briefly opening them, her gaze not tearing away from Thyra. "Your name...it means Warrior in the language of your people. But...I know that you can be more than a warrior. You can become something much, much greater." She wheezed and Thyra chewed her lip, wondering what the Clone Martha was implying. "My heart...it's getting slower."

Martha glanced down at Thyra slightly, pulling her in closer in their embrace before looking at the Clone sorrowfully. Thyra was already great but Clone Martha was right, Thyra could push herself to become something even more greater and gentler and kinder person despite her love for pirates. "There's nothing we can do."

The Clone Martha trailed her eyes away from Thyra and looked into Martha's eyes. "In your mind, you've got so many plans. There's so much that you wanna do."

Martha nodded. She was right. She wanted to do and see things. She wanted to work in America with the American UNIT. She wanted to get married to Tom. She wanted to see Romana and Braxiatel get married and raise Thyra up normally. She wanted to see Thyra grow up and have adventures of her own before falling in love and most important of all, she just wanted to be happy in herself. "And I will. Never do tomorrow what you can do today, my mum says. Cos-"

"'Cos you never know how long you've got. Martha Jones...all that life." She died, her hands dropping to the side with her eyes wide open and Thyra scrambled up to her feet and made her way to the clone before closing her eyes as she knew it was the respectable thing to do as her Auntie pulled off her engagement ring from the clone's finger, putting it back on again.

"It's such a pretty ring." Thyra commented, looking at her Auntie's ring like a pirate would with any treasure that they have discovered.

Martha smiled fondly at her niece, wondering when it'll be the day if Thyra ever found her true love. Did Time-Lord's have that? Did Time-Lord's believe in true love like humans did? She glanced at Romana and Braxiatel briefly before looking at Thyra. She knew Time-Lord's lived long lives and knew that finding true love was never going to be easy but she knew it was worth it, especially after having found her Tom again. "It is. Not as pretty as the man himself though." She puts it on before straightening Thyra's hat fondly.

"Romana." Donna's voice called through Romana's phone. "Blue switches done.' Suddenly, they heard the door slide open and Sontarans feet stomping their way in the background. "But they've found me!"

"Hold on!" Romana replied and she pointed her sonic screwdriver to the teleport pod, activating it and Donna reappears in the middle of the room and she ran over to Romana and Braxiatel, hugging them both tightly. They were getting a lot of hugs today that was for sure and Romana knew she was going to have to warm up to them slightly with the way her human friends were at it.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you both?" Donna told them as she hugged them tightly once more and she could feel them squirm with discomfort underneath her hug which made her smile slightly.

"Get off me Donna. I need to bring the TARDIS down." Braxiatel escaped from Donna's clutches and rushed back to the teleport to bring the TARDIS back down before turning to face Thyra and Martha. "Partners in crime, are you two coming?"

Thyra laughed and she ran over to them before hugging Donna who picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Auntie Donna! You're back! You did brilliantly!" She beamed as she threw her arms around her Auntie Donna's leg.

Donna laughed, feeling pleased as Martha walked up to them. "Of course kid. I did promise you that hug, remember?" She glanced at Romana and Braxiatel, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Although, I may be inclined to send your parents into their next regeneration." This made Thyra giggle and Martha smiled, shaking her head in amusement and Braxiatel looked slightly scared at that and edged further away from Donna.

"Did you manage to stop Colonel Mace from launching the nuclear missiles?" Martha asked, pulling her lab coat around her and she shivered, feeling cold. She hoped that she did for while she got along well with Colonel Mace, she knew the man wanted action more than anything else.

"Yes. Thanks to Thyra, she was the only one who helped him to see sense." Romana replied with slight irritation, remembering her disagreement with the man from earlier on. "Brax, just hold this for me will you?" Braxiatel moved around the teleport pod and did as Romana asked.

Donna shifted Thyra in her hold before she caught sight of the dead clone on the floor and her eyes widened, her mouth opening slightly. "But there's...two of them?" How was it there was two Martha Jones? One dead and one alive? What in the name of sanity was going on here?

Thyra looked at her. "I think mummy will explain it to you afterwards." She replied, shrugging as though used to this whole ordeal and Donna nodded, just going along with what Thyra said.

"Yes, it's a very long story for another time." Romana waved her hand, making sure they were all in the teleport pod. "The old team back together again. Well...more like the new team." She mused and Braxiatel rolled his eyes with a twinkle of amusement as he looked at Romana fondly.

Donna's looked at them in shock, realizing what was happening. "We're not going back on that ship!" She didn't want to go back on that Sontaran ship again. She felt so terrified of being on that ship with all those Sontarans and their weapons. They truly were a warrior race weren't they? No wonder why the Time-Lord's felt annoyed at them for invading their home planet. Earth and Gallifrey for the matter. That reminded her, she needed to speak to Romana and Braxiatel about a face that she saw on the TARDIS console screen. A face of a woman with blonde hair that appeared out of nowhere briefly before vanishing and she shook her head.

"Of course not!" Romana scoffed. They would not go on the Sontaran spaceship yet. They needed to clean up the Earth's atmosphere first before they do anything else. "No, we got the teleport working again so that we could get to-" She activated the teleport, arriving at Rattigan Academy. "The Rattigan Academy, owned by the rat himself."

Luke pointed a gun at them and Braxiatel moved in front of them quickly as though defensively. "Don't tell anyone what I did! It wasn't my fault, the Sontarans lied to me, they..." He cried. He was hurt. He felt betrayed by the Sontarans after they promised him a new world but all that was a lie and he was left broken at the fact all his students have left him alone and isolated. Luke really was a nobody in this situation and he felt so ashamed of himself for putting harm to Romana and Braxiatel and their daughter who he could now see in the arms of another woman.

Braxiatel snatched the gun out of his hands, taking the bullets out before taking it apart with ease and glared at Luke, towering over him and Luke shrunk back with fear. "Don't you ever point a gun at my family again." He snarled. "Otherwise, I'll be the one pointing the gun at _you."_ He threw away the broken pieces of the gun before turning back to his family. Foolish human, did he really think a mere primitive weapon would stop them from saving the Earth?

Donna and Martha watched Braxiatel, seeing how much he terrified the kid but he knew that when danger came to his family, he would protect it whether that be with vengeance or power. Donna turned to Martha, shifting Thyra who she was still carrying and Thyra rested her head against Donna's shoulders. "You know, that jacket, sorts of suits you."

Romana had given Martha her khaki jacket as she knew her friend was very cold with the not very warm clothing she had been given by the Sontarans. Martha sorted out her jacket over the large hospital-type gown and gave a faint smile. "Feel like a kid in my mother's clothes." They turned to see Romana and Braxiatel beginning to assemble a strange device from the equipment that they have found in Luke's laboratory.

"You know, come to think of it. It does make sense on why the Sontarans want to stop the missiles." Romana mused as she helped Braxiatel. "Clonefeed gas can be very volatile so they had to stop nuclear attack, otherwise ground-to-air engagement could've sparked the whole thing."

Martha frowned. "What, like set fire to the atmosphere?"

Thyra nodded. She was so interested in the way to see how her mummy and daddy were going to set fire to the atmosphere and make the Earth a cleaner and better place. She knew whatever the technique her parents chose, it was going to be cool and an interesting lesson to learn. 'Aye, Auntie Martha."

"'It's _yes _Auntie Martha," Romana scolded her daughter gently. Romana couldn't help but be increasingly worried about her daughter's attitude and her obsession with pirates but she knew she wouldn't change her daughter for the world. "But yes. The Sontarans need all the gas intact to breed their clone army but whilst the Sontarans were doing that, Luke here was locked away, safe and sound in his dream factory." She turned and looked at him, pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes at the cowardly human. "Planning a little trip somewhere?"

Luke swallowed. He might as well tell them, knowing he was outnumbered and defeated by these Time-Lord's and he remembered all what the Sontarans said about them, remembering how Romanadvoratrelundar was one of the greatest warriors in the universe and he hoped that she would kill all the Sontarans that were in the sky. "They promised me a new world."

Braxiatel rolled his eyes. Of course the Sontarans would promise a human that. They would promise him something that would never exist just to get him to do their dirty work for them. "Despite your cowardly ways, you have the necessary building equipment that we need. You were building the Atmospheric converter so humans could live on your imaginary world and breathe the air." He and Romana carried the equipment as they ran outside, the others trailing behind them.

Donna put Thyra down, her arms aching slightly and she held onto her hand instead before gazing out towards London, looking slightly sad as the gas had covered the whole of the London area and she could barely see her city or home. She shook her head sadly. "That's London. You can't even see it. My family's in there."

"They are going to be okay," Thyra promised her, looking up at her Auntie Donna. She knew her parents were going to save the world like they always do. "Mummy and Daddy are going to stop them. Just like they have always done."

Martha frowned with confusion, looking at the two older Time-Lord's. "But Romana, Braxiatel, you said the atmosphere would ignite."

"Yes I did. And guess what I'm going to do to it?" Romana retorted and she pressed a button and a flame shoots up into the sky and the whole sky ignites and Romana searched for Braxiatel's hand and he held it, both hoping desperately that with the limited equipment provided that their plan would work. They watched was the Earth's sky was engulfed in flame before slowly, the fire began to reveal the blue sky once more.

The humans around them cheered happily. Luke looked at the Time-Lord's in awe. "You two are geniuses!" They really were. He couldn't help but admire their intelligence and bravery despite all he had done to them. He was so happy at the fact that the Time-Lord's have managed to restore the mess that he has created.

Martha laughed in delight, clapping her hands. Oh, she has missed this. She has missed the victories that Romana and Braxiatel make. It was just magical! "Just brilliant!"

"The Sontarans are not going to be happy about this." Romana murmured and before she could do anything else, Braxiatel picked up the converter and ran back into the building, Romana looking after him with confusion. "Brax, what-?" She ran after him with Thyra on her tails as her daughter ran as fast as she could with the humans following behind, Martha and Donna sharing a glance with each other.

Braxiatel got inside the teleport pod solemnly with the atmospheric converter, knowing what he had to do and he looked up as Romana stormed in. "Brax, what-" She cried and she stopped in her tracks, meters away from the teleport pod with Thyra at her side, her hearts were both beating heavily as she realized what Braxiatel was about to do.

"The Sontarans are never defeated. You know that Romana," Braxiatel began quietly. He didn't want to do this. He didn't but he knew he had no other choice. "They are getting ready for war. Thyra has to have at least one of her parents with her and you know how old I really am my love. If it means dying to save you both, then it's worth it."

"But we both need you!" Romana cried and she made her way towards Braxiatel but Braxiatel motioned for her to stay where she was. Her hearts breaking. No! This wasn't happening! Braxiatel couldn't do this. He couldn't leave them, not when Thyra was so young. "_I _need you! You can't do this Brax. You can't!"

"Please Daddy," Thyra whimpered, clinging onto her mother's leg as she began to cry. "Please don't go!" Donna and Martha watched the scene, their hearts aching out towards Thyra and Romana, knowing Braxiatel was going to sacrifice himself to save his family. The one true thing that this cold blooded man truly loved.

Braxiatel looked painfully towards her. He hated seeing his daughter so upset. He hated making Romana upset or angry but he was doing this to save them. To save the Earth. "You know I have to my love. I'm a very old man now. You look after your mother for me and be a big girl. I think she's going to need it." Before Braxiatel could do anything, Thyra broke away from her mother and ran over to Braxiatel, crying her hearts out and clutched at his leg tightly, not wanting to let go and Braxiatel crouched down, embracing his daughter one last time. He never knew goodbyes were this hard. Was this the reason why his brother had always hated goodbyes? He clutched Thyra tightly, closing his eyes, not wanting to let go but he knew he had to.

"You're gonna ignite them." Martha whispered, walking towards Romana and Romana fell to her knees, trying to hold herself together but the tears were seeping through and Martha placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and Martha felt her tremble and knew this must be hard for her. First her planet, then the Master and now the man she loved was going to die and Romana was going to be all alone again. She couldn't imagine that for Romana, not after everything she has done for them.

"You'll kill yourself." Donna shook her head, not wanting Braxiatel to die. Romana and Thyra are going to be so devastated and she knew Romana will never live with herself for the fact she let Braxiatel sacrifice himself for the safety of Earth and his family. "Can't you just...I don't know...send it up on it's own?"

"I can't." Braxiatel replied quietly and he kissed a crying Thyra on her forehead and handed her back to Romana and he caressed Romana's face, looking into her beautiful green eyes. "There is no need to cry, my dear. I'm only doing what my brother would have done if he had been in my place." He kissed her for the last time on her lips longingly, tasting her and her sweet passion, remembering the reason why he fell in love with her in the first place. "I know you, Romana. I know you can be strong." He made to stand up and Romana held his hand, looking up at him, her eyes pleading to him as though telling him to stay.

"But I love you." Romana whispered in Gallifreyian. The very words and language itself were sacred. This was one of the thing that Romana did not teach Martha. Oh yes, she had taught Martha Gallifreyian but only the basics for some of the words could be no match for human vocals and she certainly did not teach her to say how to say 'I love you' for that should only be spoken between Time-Lord's only for the words itself were sacred and should only be said to their Mates, the people that they love most of all. "I love you."

"And I love you. Both of you with all my hearts." Braxiatel whispered back in Gallifreyian and he turned away and slowly walked painfully back to the teleport pod, knowing if he stayed any longer that it would be just even more painful. He threw one last glance at his broken family, watching Thyra and Romana embrace on another as they cried, watching him and he solemnly looked at them before he teleported just as Romana finally broke down in despair, Martha and Donna standing beside beside both broken Time-Ladies sadly.

Braxiatel appeared on the Sontaran ship, back in their war rooms and General Staal turned to him and raised his staff. "Oh, excellent! I'm slightly disappointed to say in the least that Lady Romana has not come herself."

Braxiatel raised the button, showing the Sontarans he was armed. Romana has done her fighting with the Sontarans. This time, it would be him who would finish the fighting. "General Staal, you know as well as I do what this machine is. I'm giving you more one option. You can leave with the rest of your army and never come back here again. The Sontaran High Command need never know what had happened here."

"Your stratagem would be wise if Sontarans feared death. But we do not. At arms!" General Staal command and the Sontarans all raised their weapons at him.

Braxiatel stood his ground, his fingers edging closer towards the trigger. He knew the Sontarans would have said that but he would still cling onto hope. That was what his brother always used clung onto wasn't it? "I will do it, General Staal. If it means saving the Earth and my family, I will kill us all."

"A warrior doesn't talk, he acts!"

"This is your last chance." Braxiatel warned in a deadly tone, edging slightly closer to the teleport button. He would only give them one chance. One chance and that was it for the Sontarans but he knew the Sontarans would not surrender for they were to prideful but he had to at least give them the option as an honorable man. "This is your last chance to leave."

"And miss the glory of this moment?"

"All weapons targeting Earth, sir. Firing in 20." A Sontaran voice spoke from the loudspeakers and a countdown could be heard from the ship.

"I will do it!" Braxiatel spat, his fingers hovering above the button.

"And I salute you! Take aim!"

"Shoot me and I will press this. You will die with me!" Braxiatel sneered.

"Firing in 15."

"Then do it!" General Staal retorted as he took aim. Oh, he would love to see the Time-Lord have the nerve. The Time War really has changed them haven't they? He admired their will to fight stronger than before. "For Sontar! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!" His troops began to sing their battle cry once more.

Suddenly, Braxiatel let out a loud Gallifreyian battle cry, a battle cry that he has heard once too many times during the Time War and the Sontarans put their hands over their small ears, not used to the alien sound before Braxiatel straightened his shoulders. "For my family!" He snarled and he slammed the button and he closed his eyes as the spaceship around him exploded before the Sontarans could even launch the strike. His last thoughts were focused around Romana and Thyra, knowing they were finally safe from the Sontarans grasps once more.

* * *

Romana stared at the teleport as it sparked out, knowing the teleport was well and truly broken and she got up and rushed towards it, shaking her head furiously. "No, no, no. Please come back. Please Come back! Come back to me!" She let out a long mournful cry, kicking the teleport pod and she ignored the pain that seared through her foot and fell to her knees, looking up towards the sky pleadingly. Pleading to all the Gallifreyian legends and heros that she knew but she knew at that moment that Braxiatel was the true hero of them all. "Please come back to me. To us. I can't be alone again. I can't. I can't." She repeated the word over and over again, not wanting to accept that the man she loved was well and truly gone and Thyra who was still crying crawled over to her mother, tugging at her sleeve gently.

"Daddy's really not coming back is he...?" Thyra whimpered, wanting her daddy more than anything else in this world. Her daddy was the bravest man that Thyra has ever met so far on her travels. Even more braver than Uncle Jack and her hearts broke, knowing she'll never get to see him again or hear him read her bedtime stories about pirates or tell her tales about his collection and his brother. She wanted her daddy back. She wanted her daddy back but he was never going to come back and she whimpered, trembling.

Romana held back another sob as she pulled Thyra in for another hug, both Time-Ladies embracing each other tightly, both not wanting to let go of one another as the humans watched on solemnly. Their mournful cries could be heard throughout the whole building.

Luke watched the scene sorrowfully, filling himself with hate as he realized he was the one who caused the disaster to the small, broken family and in that moment, he hated himself more than anything and wished he could have taken Braxiatel's place instead. He would be much better dead than alive.

* * *

Romana and Thyra were sitting around the table with Donna and Wilf. Romana with a bottle of red wine in her hand that Wilf had given her earlier before and Thyra was sat in her chair, not looking at either one of the adults and she looked at the floor, her legs slowly swinging back and forth.

Wilf and Donna looked at them solemnly. He had found Donna half-carrying, half-dragging a sobbing Romana with a crying and whimpering Thyra and he knew at once something had gone wrong. Something terrible for Braxiatel was not there and Wilf was unable to offer any condolence to these aliens, knowing they had just lost another of their kind and the only way he could offer them his condolence was by giving her a large bottle of wine and Romana took another drink from the bottle that was nearly half empty.

Sylvia entered the house, carrying shopping bags in her hands and noticed the depressing atmosphere around the room and noticed that Romana was drinking her red wine that she was going to drink tonight for celebration and she pursed her lips, trying to hold back a rude remark before she looked at the mother and daughter more closely and could see they have been crying. Why were they crying? Did they wanted the danger with the gas? Did they wanted the world to suffer? "The streets are half-empty. People still aren't driving. There's kids on bikes all over the place, it's wonderful. Unpack that lot, I'm gonna see if Suzette's all right." She threw them all a look and couldn't help but notice how Thyra's father wasn't there and she shook her head, knowing he must be busy before leaving the room.

Wilf looked at Donna sincerely."I won't tell her. Best not. Just keep it as our little secret, eh?"And he wouldn't. He liked the idea of him and Donna sharing a little secret. He liked it but he knew his daughter wouldn't be able to handle the truth with Romana and Thyra being aliens and that Braxiatel was now dead.

Donna nodded gloomily. She was right. Travelling with the Time family was certainly going to have it's up and downs and right now, it was on it's downside and she wondered how Romana was going to cope now she had no Braxiatel. Donna could never have pictured Romana without Braxiatel or Braxiatel without Romana. She always pictured them together and now Romana was left all alone with Thyra and now Thyra was never going to have her daddy back and that's what broke her. If she could change things, she would and she would bring Braxiatel back in an instant. "Yeah."

Wilf looked at Romana who finished off the wine bottle fully in a very unlady like manner before reaching out her hand for her daughter and Thyra got off her chair and climbed into her mother's lab, both conversing in Gallifreyian softly and he shook his head, knowing they must be speaking the language of their people before he looked back at Donna. "And you go with them. They need you more than anything now. You need to make them laugh and smile again. You go and see the stars and then bring a bit of 'em back, for your old gramps." He winked slightly at her before the Time-Ladies began to leave the house and Wilf was surprised that Romana did not walk like a drunk but he supposed that she must have a stronger stomach that humans do.

Donna nodded and gets up to hug him and kisses his head. "Love you." She trailed out after the Time-Ladies, fighting back her tears and they saw Martha waiting for them outside them before they all stopped in their tracks to see the TARDIS before them, right outside Donna's house

"But...how did the TARDIS get here?" Martha wondered, just as awestruck as everybody else. It was utterly impossible for the TARDIS to be able to fly by itself, wasn't it? "The TARDIS couldn't get here by itself, could it?"

But Romana or Thyra didn't answer her and both mother and daughter held each other's hand before Romana hesitantly put her hand on the TARDIS door, wondering why the TARDIS came here by itself without Romana's or Thyra being on board and Romana wondered for a brief moment if the TARDIS really did have a mind of it's own before she pushed the door open and saw Irving Braxiatel with his back to them at the console, flickering buttons. "Ah. There you are, my dears. I was wondering how long it take for you two to enter. I was thinking if you have forgotten how to knock."

Romana whirled around to Martha and Donna with wide eyes. "You can see him?" She had to ask desperately, not wanting to be mad. It had happened before that. When she destroyed Gallifrey in her early days, she had seen ghosts of her people throughout the TARDIS long deserted corridors, the ghosts looking so real and sounded real that she ended up going mad. "You can see him can't you? You can hear him? He's there isn't he? I'm not going mad again am I?"

Donna and Martha quickly nodded, knowing Romana needed reassurance. "Yes. We can see him _and _hear him."Martha told her softly, knowing that was what Romana needed to hear despite her being completely unsure of this Braxiatel as well. He didn't even look injured or anything at all. It was as though he had never truly been on the Sontaran ship and Martha wondered if he ever was.

"Daddy...?" Thyra began slowly, taking small steps in her daddy's direction and Braxiatel turned around with a slight smile and that's when Thyra knew that her daddy was alive and that he came back for them. "Daddy!" Thyra cried with tears of joy and she ran up to him, lifting her hands up and demanded to be picked up and Braxiatel crouched down before picking her up just as Thyra threw her arms around his neck, kissing her father. "Daddy, you're alive! You're alive!" She cried with laugher, trembling with happiness as she buried her face into his neck, just so relieved and thankful.

"I'm alive. I'm here and I promise you that I am never going to leave you or your mother like that, ever again." He vowed and he wouldn't. Never again would he do it. Once hurt him enough, he couldn't bear to do it twice. He was so grateful at the fact his plan worked. He had planned it carefully until the very last detail and was thankful that the TARDIS had managed to agree with him on this plan otherwise he would never have made it out alive.

Romana slowly walked up to him, her hand clutched between her hearts as she stared at him with wide eyes. "It's you. It's really you." She whispered, walking closer to him and Thyra, taking small and slow steps.

"It's really is me Romana."

"Prove it." Romana demanded him, moving back away from him slightly and this caused the others to blink in surprise. "Prove to me that you are really Irving Braxiatel."

"During the Time War, before Rassilon captured me...the last thing I ever said to you was this; I am willing to lay down all my lives for you just to fight at your side and ensure that you live.'" Braxiatel told her softly, making Donna and Martha eyes widen and the humans shared an anxious look with each other, both knowing how loyal Braxiatel was to Romana and how devoted he was.

Romana took a step forward and placed a gentle hand on the side of his cheek, feeling his stubble and she stared at him as though she had never seen him before. Her thumb gently touching his stubble and skin and he leaned into her gentle touch. "It's you. It's really is you."

"It's me, Romana. Really, it's me." He told her sincerely and before he could say or do anything else, Romana slapped him harshly around the face, a red mark laid upon his cheek. He supposed he did deserve that but he didn't expect it to hurt that much. "Romana!"

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" She cried, clinging onto his jacket tightly. Afraid of the fact that if she so much let go of him, he'll disappear for real. "Don't you ever, _ever_ leave us again. I couldn't bear it to be alone once more."

With his space arm, he pulled her in by the waist, kissing her forehead before kissing Thyra's forehead. "I promise. I swear it on my hearts." And he meant it.

"How on Earth did you survive?" Martha asked, stunned. She was too shocked to do anything and her legs were frozen to the ground but she was so thankful that he was alive. She didn't know how Romana would survive with being alone with Thyra. No child should lose their father like that and certainly not Thyra.

"With the help of the TARDIS and very careful planning." Braxiatel smirked, feeling pleased with himself. "When I pressed the button, I also had the key for the TARDIS in my hand and the TARDIS heard my calling and she came for me. She rescued me she did and for that, I am forever in her debt."

Donna slowly came over to them and whacked Braxiatel on the arm and Braxiatel looked at her, startled but then he saw the relieved look upon Donna's face and relaxed slightly. "Don't you ever do that to us again." She scolded him before she slowly turned her scornful look into a slight smile before looking at Martha. "Are you coming with us? We're not exactly short of space."

Martha walked up to the TARDIS console, remembering her days in the TARDIS. "Oh, I have missed all this." She said truthfully. "But, you know. I'm good here. Back at home. And I'm better for having been away. Besides," She showed them her engagement ring once more. Her days were over. She said her goodbye speech to the Time-Lord's and knew it was time for her to make her own journey into the world. "Someone needs me. Never mind the universe, I've got a great big world of my own now!" She ruffled Thyra's hair and waved the Time family good-bye before she headed towards the door but suddenly, the TARDIS door closes and the TARDIS began to shake wildly, throwing everyone to the ground and they all clung to different objects to hold their balance. Underneath the console, Braxiatel's hand in the jar began to bubble wildly and he looked between the hand and the console, baffled.

"What in the name of Gallifrey?!" He shouted, surprised as he clung onto the TARDIS console, but sparks kept shooting out at him, the TARDIS throwing a tantrum at him and it sent him back near Donna near the stairs. After all they have been through, the TARDIS still secretly hated him didn't she? "Oh you-"

"Romana, Braxiatel, don't you dare!" Martha yelled, warning them and cutting off Braxiatel's sentence for he knew he was going to curse. They couldn't be setting off now! Not after she told them not to! She wanted to go home. She wanted to go home right now!

"We did not touch anything!" Romana yelled as she clung onto the console with her daughter, holding tightly whilst trying to fly her. The TARDIS was never this mad with the Time-Lord's! Maybe with Braxiatel but never did she go to this length just to show how much the ship hated him. Did the TARDIS really have a mind of it's own? Yes it had a heart and TARDISes were grown rather than built, but that didn't mean it had a mind of it's own, did it? "She has just gone mad! A typical Type-40 TARDIS behaviour! Pah!"

"Where are we going?!" Donna yelled, clinging onto the railings tightly with Braxiatel. She was terrified. Usually the Time-Lord's were perfectly good fliers and had always had smooth landings and take offs, so what was the sudden change? Why was the TARDIS suddenly behaving like a young teenager in a grumpy mood? She sincerely hoped that wasn't the case.

"No idea!" Thyra yelled back at her, holding as tight as she could and she watched as her hat fell to the floor, right near her father's feet.

"Romana! Braxiatel! You two take me home, you two take me home right now!" Martha snapped but none of Time-Lord's could do anything as the TARDIS sent them hurtling through the Time vortex, out of control.


	19. Thyra's Sister: War-zone

Inside the TARDIS, the Time family and their human friends managed to cling on the console furiously as the TARDIS flies violently through the vortex. They were shaking to every possible side whilst Romana, Braxiatel and with the help of Thyra tried to regain some form of control and sparks were being shot at every second by the TARDIS in Braxiatel's direction and Donna and Martha were screaming at them furiously.

"Braxiatel, what the hell have you done to the TARDIS?!" Romana yelled as she tried to press some buttons. When the TARDIS has calmed down, she was going to make sure that Braxiatel and the TARDIS had some bonding time where they wouldn't throw tantrums to each other if left alone for more than five nanoseconds. That and she was going to ask him how in the name of Gallifrey he survived the Sontaran's explosion properly. She deserved some explanations after what he has put her through.

"I didn't do anything!" He yelled back but Romana sent him a piercing glare and he sighed, defeated. He could never lie to Romana and Romana did deserve to know after everything that he has put her through. "Fine. I may have attached some of my blood into the TARDIS databank so she could rescue me from the Sontaran ship!"

"You did what?!" Romana looked at him in alarm, not sure whether she should slap him again or kiss him.

Another loud bang was sent towards Braxiatel and he fell to the floor clumsily and he saw his hand in the jar bubbling wildly. "Whether we are going though, my old hand is very excited about it!" And he stared at his hand. His hand in the jar never got this active about anything! So what was pulling them in? He was certainly going to have words with Captain Jack about his hand next time Thyra visited her Uncle and guardian.

Thyra couldn't help but let out a small smile at the comment, clinging tightly to the TARDIS but she felt her fingers slip but Romana helped to steady her and she held on even tighter but Thyra knew that despite the TARDIS being angry towards her father, she knew the TARDIS would protect her from her bumpy landing.

Donna looked at Braxiatel in horror. "I thought that was just some freaky alien thing! You telling me it's yours?!" But that was impossible! Just what other information were these Time-Lord's hiding from her? What else could their bodies do? They were like out-of-space worms! Chop a bit off and they re-grow another!

"It's a long story..." Braxiatel replied, too busy focusing on his hand. Why was his hand suddenly active? It was usually dormant and to suddenly have it this active, it could only mean that something was pulling it in, dragging the TARDIS through the Time Vortex madly.

Martha looked at Donna, offering Donna some symphony as she remembered how shocked when she first learnt about Braxiatel's hand. "It got cut off in a sword fight. He grew a new one!"

"You are completely...impossible!" Donna shouted, shaking her head. The more she learnt about these Time-Lord's, the more she became astounded by them. Are they ever gonna stop being impossible?

The TARDIS made one last rebellious explosion and sparks flew all around and Romana fell backwards into Braxiatel who had just managed to get up and both landed on the floor once more, Braxiatel on his back with a heavy _'Omph_!" whilst Thyra fell to the floor steadily and the TARDIS landed with a heavy thud, smoke around the console room. "Thyra, fire extinguisher!" Romana called, coughing and she slowly got up before she looked down at Braxiatel, seeing him grimacing in pain. "Oh Braxiatel! I'm so sorry!" She began to help him up from the floor.

"Got it mummy!" Thyra did the fire extinguisher, blowing away all the smoke as her Auntie's began to cough before grabbing her hat from the floor, dusting off the smoke and dirt from her hat.

"Good girl. Martha, Donna, are you two all right?" Romana asked, looking into the direction of the humans, knowing the humans were more fragile in situations such as this. Even with her time with the Doctor, the TARDIS has never been this violent even when he was flying her incorrectly. So what made her so angry towards them all of a sudden?

Donna and Martha nodded, helping each other from the floor, wincing slightly as they both knew they were going to be covered in bruises for the next few days "Yeah, we're good."

"Let's see where the TARDIS has taken us." Braxiatel replied and he took the fire extinguisher off Thyra, doing the small fire that started near him before going to the TARDIS control screen. "It looks like an underground tunnel, where-ever we are." He said, doing environmental checks. He wouldn't normally do this but since the TARDIS has dragged them off their course all by herself, he had to check to make sure that wherever she has landed was safe enough for Thyra to venture out. If the TARDIS was in a grumpy mood with him, Gallifrey knows where they have ended up this time.

"Why has the TARDIS brought us here?" Romana wondered before she grasped onto Thyra's hand tightly, peering at the screen. "There must be a reason behind all this, surely?"

"Shall we have a look?" Thyra asked, blinking up with interest. Oh, she loved the moment when the TARDIS landed in new places! It always excited her and she loved to explore and test out her powers and meet new people. That and she always learnt new things as they went out. It was so much better than from just learning from her books and computer and her parents lectures as when they were out, she actually got to experience things and put her knowledge for a five year old to the test.

"We really should be taking your Auntie Martha home but I don't think the TARDIS is in any mood to fly." Braxiatel replied, glaring at the TARDIS and the TARDIS merely hummed at him angrily. "Oh shut up." He whacked the hammer over the TARDIS console and it sent out another spark at him and he glared at the console with distaste. Why did the TARDIS hate him so much? Yes, he put some of his blood into the TARDIS bank but the TARDIS has always disliked him ever since Romana rescued him. What has he ever done to upset the ship? Was it because he was the one who had survived the war and not his brother? He sometimes hated himself for that but he never told Romana about it.

"Well, we might as well go out." Romana sighed, looking apologetically at her dear friend, Martha. "Come!" With that, she turned on her heels with Thyra and she led the way through the TARDIS door and they exited and Thyra looked around curiously. Now they have stepped out side, they could indeed see they were in what appeared to be an underground tunnel, littered with junk and old equipment and the others soon followed. "It's very dark." But luckily for her, Time-Lord's do have better night-vision than humans but even for Time-Lord's it was dark and Romana suppressed a shiver, trying not to think about her time underground in the Time War.

"Oh, I love this bit." Martha beamed. She had forgotten how much she had loved little moments like these and for a moment, Martha was torn between the fact with did she really want to go home or did she want to stay and travel with the Time-family for a little while longer?

Donna glanced at her, raising an eyebrow at her friend. During the recent adventure with the Sontarans, Donna had grown close to Martha and she had rather enjoyed bonding with the other woman and Donna hoped she got to see more of her in the future. Especially now she was Thyra's auntie and Donna took that role with pride. "Thought you wanted to go home?"

"I know, but all the same..." Martha shrugged, grinning from ear to ear, watching the Time family who were quietly arguing amongst themselves, Thyra looking around her with interest as she held onto her hat before Braxiatel got out his sonic pen, beeping it into the air to try and find out where they were. "It's that feeling you get..."

"Like you swallowed a hamster?" Donna grinned back and as soon as she finished her sentence, they heard a loud noise coming from near by and they moved over to the Time family where they saw soldiers running in.

"Don't move, stay where you are! Drop your weapons!" A young man came into few and the soldiers point their guns at the TARDIS crew and his eyes widened as he saw a young girl. A child! But how was that possible? Nobody has seen a child for many generations! They were basically nothing more than a rumour for children haven't existed for many generations and to see them now, he knew children were real. But it was just impossible! A child couldn't enter the war zone that they were in now unless they made her a soldier too.

Braxiatel and Romana stood near Thyra protectively, Donna and Martha standing right behind her incase anything happened and they all slowly raised their hands above their heads to show them that they surrendered, though Braxiatel would never give up his gun even if they asked him too. "We are not harmed!" He lied, glaring at the gun that was being pointed at him. Couldn't these humans see they had a young daughter beside him? "Just don't point the gun at my daughter. We are safe."

"Look at their hands Cline. They're clean." Another soldier said in awe to the first one.

Cline nodded, just as awestruck as he was. First they brought a child and now they all had clean hands! Even more impossible! Who were these people? "Alright, process them! Him first!" He pointed his gun at Braxiatel who looked at him, his posture tense and Cline could see a bit of soldier in him. A soldier knew a soldier when he saw one and he glanced at the dark haired, pale woman with piercing green eyes beside him and he too could see a soldier in her. And something else but he couldn't place what.

"Is it a law here to have clean hands?" Romana snapped, growing increasingly worried. She's just lost Braxiatel. She couldn't lose him again and before they could do anything, the two soldiers who accompanied Cline moved towards Braxiatel and they grabbed him and dragged him towards a strange looking machine.

"Let go of me!" Braxiatel snapped, struggling underneath the soldiers grips but they were too tight to break free.

"Daddy!" Thyra cried and Romana held her tightly, not wanting her to go forward and have harm come to her despite Romana also wanting to rescue Braxiatel from these soldiers."Let go of my daddy! Let go of him this instant!" She stomped her foot on the ground angrily. Why were these men taking her daddy? What has her daddy ever done to them? Her daddy was nothing more than a hero in her eyes.

"You heard my daughter, let me go!" He snapped, baring his teeth dangerously and the soldiers leaned back slightly, afraid that he was going to bite them.

"What's going on?!" Martha shouted in confusion. Why did they need Braxiatel? What was going on? Poor Braxiatel couldn't spend five minutes alone with his family before disaster headed his way.

"Leave him alone!" Donna yelled, glaring daggers at the soldiers.

Braxiatel's hand was being forced into the machine and he made yells of pain as it whizzed away. "Something tells me this is not about to check my blood pressure. Aaagggh!" He yelped out in pain, squirming in discomfort. What in the name of Gallifrey was going on?

"Brax!" Romana cried and she moved forward to help him but the soldiers stopped her with her gun and she glared at him. She had a right to know what was happening to the man she loved the most. "What have you done to him?! Tell me this instant!"

"Everyone gets processed." Cline replied apprehensively, looking at her. Everyone should know what these machines did. So why didn't they? Who exactly were they and how did they get here?

"It's just taking some sample tissues. This is like one of those machines that the Rani would create in her laboratory when she was alive. Ow!" He yelped out once more, grimacing. "What on Gallifrey? Is this some kind of accelerator?" The machine lets Braxiatel go and Thyra clung onto Braxiatel's leg tightly, not wanting to let go as he moved back and he gave her a reassuring smile, telling her he was okay before Romana came up to his side, examining his hand as did Donna and Martha before he looked at the larger machine near the processor, studying it.

"Brax, are you hurt?" Romana asked in concern and she examined his hand, noticing a large Y-shaped graze with Martha. Braxiatel, Thyra and Donna keep an anxious eye on the machine as it began to open. What had they done? Had they taken blood samples from him? But what for? They weren't even human. Did these humans know that or did they mistake them for humans?

"Just stings slightly." He winced as Romana accidently touches it. He had a fair idea what the machine was after seeing the scar on his hand but he only hoped that he was wrong. "But why would they-" Suddenly, the machine's doors opened and out stepped a woman from the machine, smoke billowing everywhere. The TARDIS crew looked on curiously as the woman looked around her, also curious.

"Arm yourself!" Cline barked and he handed the woman a gun and she naturally handles it.

Romana's and Braxiatel's blood turned cold, knowing exactly what happened and they both held onto each other's hand, their worst nightmare come true. It couldn't be. They had always wanted to avoid this from happening from Thyra and any future children they may have. This was exactly what the Master had planned and it broke Romana's hearts as her worst nightmare came true. Everyone they knew really got turned into soldiers in the end didn't it?

Martha looked at Braxiatel, gob-smacked. So many questions ran in through her mind but yet she couldn't help but find that the woman looked strangely familiar. She looked similar between Romana's second generation and Braxiatel from today and she wondered if she was some relative of theirs. "Where did she come from?"

"From me."

The woman was arming the gun as Braxiatel was staring at her in shock, trying to process what had just happened. As plain as day, it was clear to other people he was in dad shock. He was in dad shock, that was all. Just dad shock. He didn't expected to have another child this soon and certainly not one this big either or one that could handle weapons with such ease with mere nanoseconds of being born.

"From you?! How? You haven't been cheating on Romana have you?!" Donna shouted angrily at him, her hands on hips and he winced. If Braxiatel has cheated on Romana then he was going to answer to her fist by her punching him in the face and hard.

Romana shook her head. "No! Gallifrey forbid, no! Braxiatel would never cheat on me, Donna. That woman...is our youngest daughter." Well, Romana sincerely hoped he wouldn't cheat on her anyway but Romana knew Braxiatel. She knew him well and knew that he would always be loyal and devoted to her until the end of his days.

Thyra didn't know what to make or do as she stared at her younger sister despite her already being an adult. She had always wanted other brothers and sisters to play with for it was quite lonely for her to play on her alone and whilst it was fun acting out with adults, she wanted to be able to play with children her own age whether that be species of her own or other alien children. But to suddenly have a younger sister like this thrust upon her, she wasn't quite sure how to take it.

The woman heard them and she turned to face them with a large smile on her face as she loaded her gun. "Hello dad!"

Thyra's sister joined the soldiers while Braxiatel and Romana stayed in the background, watching her with wide eyes. Cline walked over to her. "You primed to take orders, ready to fight?"

"Instant mental download of all strategic and military protocols sir. Generation 5000 soldier primed and in peak physical health. Oh, I'm so ready mmm!"

"She's my younger sister?" Thyra asked weakly. Her sister was beautiful and was already a warrior and handed weapons with ease. She wondered if she and her sister would ever get some bonding time and if she might teach her self-defense sometime soon. She would love to be a big sister to her and she would love to tell her the tales all about the pirates that her daddy has been telling her of.

"Mmm. Technically." Braxiatel replied as he watched his youngest daughter. Already in the first few seconds, she has already inherited traits from him and that what scared him and he kept reminding himself how he was in dad shock.

Martha raised an eyebrow. This did not make any sense to her no matter how hard she tried to wrap her head around it. So Thyra had a younger sister who could handle weapons. But how? She wasn't even loomed like Thyra! "Technically how?"

"Progenation." Romana began to explain, not trailing her eyes away from her other daughter. Whilst she may not have been loomed, she was still their daughter and Thyra's younger sister, no matter what. "It basically means reproduction from a single organism where you will take some samples of diploid cells and they will act as a biological mother and father. These cells will split into haploids, recombine them and arrangement and then they grow very quickly apparently." She shook her head. "Very different from our reproduction system, looming." Donna raised an eyebrow at her, not wanting more inside information on how Time-Lord's reproduced. Now was not the time thank you very much.

"Something's coming!" Thyra's sister called and Romana picked up Thyra, not wanting to her to get in harms way as they saw shadows looming in on the wall.

"It's the Hath!" Cline shouted and the Hath began to shoot as did the humans and Thyra screamed as the bullets zoomed over her hat and Romana ducked Thyra's head protectively and Braxiatel made his move to protect his family.

"Romana, Thyra! Get inside the TARDIS!" He yelled, ushering them in the direction but he was caught in having to move his family further away from the ship as the Hath advanced in on them from the other side, making them trapped between the cross-fire.

"We have to blow the tunnel! Get the detonator!" Cline shouted to his men.

Braxiatel rounded up on him, glaring at the young man. "We are not detonating anything! Not when my young daughter is in the line of fire! Do you understand?" A Hath grabbed Martha and pulls her away, screaming and Jenny kicks the other Hath and picked up the detonator.

"Blow that thing, blow the thing!" Cline encouraged Braxiatel's daughter and Thyra whimpered, feeling very scared of the whole battle and her left eye went astray.

"Mummy, I'm scared!" Thyra cried, burying her head into her mother's shoulders and Romana tried to whisper her a soothing lullaby but then Thyra's sister presses the button and they all ran for cover before the tunnel exploded, Thyra and Romana screaming as rocks nearly landed on top of them but Romana dodged out of the way just in time due to her battle instincts kicking in.

"Romana! Thyra!" Braxiatel yelled and he rushed over to his family, coughing as he waved his hand about to clear the dust. "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine. Thyra's just scared." Romana told him before turning her full attention to Thyra, moving strands of hair away from her daughter's face before checking for any injuries and soothing her with Gallifreyian lullabies that she used to sing to her when she was a baby. Thyra looked so scared and her left eye was going astray again. They needed to get out of this war zone but how?

Braxiatel turned to Donna and Martha and found Donna unhurt only to realize that Martha was no where in sight and knew she had been taken hostage by the Hath. He only hoped that she wasn't dead and he inwardly seethed with anger.

Romana rounded up on Cline and Thyra's younger sister. "You've sealed off the tunnel and nearly put my daughter and your sister at risk! Why did you do that? She's only a child! Not a soldier!"

"They were trying to kill us!" Thyra's sister cried.

"They have our friend! Your Auntie and you've made your older sister upset!" Romana snapped back, feeling very cross with her other daughter. She may be from a machine but she still had to think for herself.

Thyra's sister shrugged, not caring. "Collateral damage. And my sister is merely a young one, it should be expected." She glanced at Donna before looking back at her parents. "At least you've still got her, he lost both his men. I'd say you came out ahead mmm?"

Donna seethed at her. She certainly did have Braxiatel's attitude all right. "Her name's Martha and she's your Auntie and she's not collateral for anyone! And Thyra's only a young one? Thyra is one of the most bravest little girls I know so don't you dare call your sister that again. Have you got that, GI Jane?!" Jenny looked at her, dumbfounded.

"We have to find her." Braxiatel told them and Romana nodded, too busy trying to reassure Thyra and Thyra began to calm down slowly. "Then we're getting out of here as soon as possible. This is not our war."

Cline and Thyra's sister pointed their guns at them and Braxiatel wanted to point his gun at them, knowing his gun was much more better than their weapons but he knew he was going to need it for later. "You're going nowhere. You lot don't make sense. No guns, no marks, a little kid but yet I can see a soldier inside you two." He pointed his gun between Romana and Braxiatel before pointing his gun at Donna. "But not her. I'm taking you lot to General Cobb. Now move." He indicated for them to lead and they did, Romana carrying Thyra in her arms still.

Donna looked at Thyra's sister. Despite her being angry for the young girl to brush aside Martha easily, she was part of the Time family now and Thyra's sister and Donna's eyes widened. Wait, did that make her an Auntie to two young alien girls? "I'm Donna, what's your name?"

The younger girl shrugged, hoisting her gun around her back as she followed her parents. "Don't know, it's not been assigned."

"Well, if you don't know that, what do you know?"

"How to fight."

Donna looked disapprovingly at her. Fighting. Was that all everybody thought about these days? First the Sontarans and now this. Wars and battles were never going to stop weren't they? "Nothing else?"

"The machine only enables military history and tactics but no name. She's a generated anomaly." Romana replied softly, remembering how the Master loomed all hers and Braxiatel's children, wanting them to raise them and be the perfect soldiers so they could kill them and she let out a heavy sigh, closing her eyes and Braxiatel rested a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it tightly, knowing he too was thinking the same thing.

Donna looked thoughtful, not seeing Romana's or Braxiatel's sadness. "Generated anomaly? Jenny-rated. Well, what about that? Jenny!"

Jenny looked thoughtful for a second, thinking it over and she beamed. "Jenny. Yeah, I like that, Jenny." She nodded in approval at her chosen name.

"I like it. It suits you." Thyra told her sister with a small smile. "I'm Thyra by the way, your older sister." She smiled at her and Jenny smiled back, a happy feeling in her stomach at the thought of having a sister. It felt weird to be an older sister when you were five and small and yet your younger sister already a few minutes old and an adult.

"Hello sis," Jenny grinned, giving her a nod. "What does your name mean?"

"Warrior." Thyra beamed and Jenny and Cline looked at her in surprise. So the child could be trained to be a warrior. They were going to have to tell General Cobb's that for sure.

Donna looked at Romana and Braxiatel, noticing they appeared to be talking telepathically with one another. "What do you think, '_Mum, dad_?'

"It's lovely." Romana replied, sounding distracted, her and Braxiatel holding each other's hands comfortingly.

Donna raised an eyebrow, noticing that Romana or Braxiatel weren't really themselves. "What's the matter with you two?"

"Donna...you know what happened with The Master and the incident when Thyra was born?" Romana began softly and Donna nodded slowly and Romana closed her eyes for a few seconds. "When Thyra had all those brothers and sisters, they were loomed for a purpose. The Master wanted us dead more than anything and he loomed our children for them to become perfect soldiers and kill us and that's what I wanted to avoid Thyra from growing up into or _any _of our children for the matter. And now it's happened. Something that we have always wanted to avoid."

Donna's eyes widened with sadness. She hadn't realized. She had completely forgot about the Master's purpose behind Thyra. "Oh my god." She said, her voice filled with horror, now understanding why Romana was feeling quiet and uneasy. "I'm so sorry. I forgot."

"The Master? You have more than two children?" Jenny asked, raising an eyebrow before folding her arms, not seeing her parents wincing. "For your notice, I don't kill my family unless they try and kill me first." They reached the human encampment which turned out to be a large underground room.

"Tell me Soldier Cline, where are we?" Braxiatel asked, looking around him and sticking close to Romana and Thyra protectively, growling so much if any weapons came near them.

"Messaline. Well, what's left of it."

"...663-75 deceased. Generation 6671-Extinct. Generation 6672-46 deceased. Generation 6680-14 deceased." The tannoy called out and Thyra listened to it, looking around from her mother's arm and she couldn't help but find the situation rather for ironic for they have just fought of a warrior race and now they were fighting a new warrior race, the humans. She wondered if her parents found the situation ironic as well.

Donna gaped at her surroundings, looking around with wide eyes. It looked more like a theatre than a battle station underground. "But, this is a theatre!"

"It_ used_ to be a theatre." Romana corrected her, shifting Thyra in her hold, looking around at all the soldiers that were moving through the room.

Braxiatel gave her an amused look. "I wonder if they did Shakespeare here." Romana rolled her eyes, nudging him in the ribs gently with her spare hand.

"It's like a town or a city underground. But why?" Donna shook her head, feeling confused. Why were they underground? Why couldn't they be fighting on the surface? Was there a reason for them being locked away under ground?

Cline had just finished reporting to an older soldier who then began to walk to them, Braxiatel turned to look at him, straightening his posture like he used to do when he was a soldier. A soldier knows a soldier when he sees one. "General Cobb, I presume mmm?"

General Cobb nodded, looking at them with particular interests. "Found in the Western tunnels, I'm told with no marks on each of you and with a young child as well! Nobody has seen a young child for many, many generations."

"So we have been told." Romana told him and she glared at the people who walked past them, especially the females who looked at Thyra with great interests as though they were ready to examine her before they quickly scurried away with fear at Romana's gaze as she held Thyra protectively.

General Cobb glanced at her, seeing a soldier inside of her and a great one at that despite her holding a young child but General Cobb knew that anymore who was willing to protect their children could be made into great warriors and he looked thoughtful, a plan forming in his mind. But even when he was looking at the young child, General Cobb could feel something from the young girl. Something not quite right and knew that she was something different. "There was an outbreak of pacifism in the Eastern Zone, three generations back, before we lost contact. Is that where you came from?"

"Yes. I'm Lady Romanadvoratrelundar and these are my two daughters, Thyra and Jenny." Romana replied and for some reason it felt strange for her to be saying she had two daughters now despite the situation Jenny was in but she liked saying it. She liked how her family was expanding despite Jenny now being a full-trained soldier from a machine. But she shared Braxiatel's blood and that meant Jenny was family.

"And I'm Irving Braxiatel, Lady Romana's suitor and this is Donna." Braxiatel introduced him and Donna.

General Cobb glared at him, narrowing his eyes. "Don't think you can infect us with your peacemaking. We're committed to the fight, to the very end."

"We've just stopped one war, now we're in another." Romana gave a long-suffering sigh. It will never end will it? There was always going to be one war in one way or the other. One simple war caused by some stupid people because they simply could not get along with each other. "Why can't the universe just get along with each other, just this once?"

"We're not staying." Braxiatel told him pointedly. "I need to get my daughter out of line of fire and our friend has been taken hostage. We need to find her and soon."

"That's not possible, all movement is regulated. We're at war." General Cobb reminded them, reminding of the danger they were in.

"Yes, we can see that." Romana retorted coldly. "You are at war with these creatures called the Hath. We landed here entirely by accident as our ship was putting up a fight with us so we're a bit new to this area. Who are the Hath exactly?"

"Back at the dawn of this planet, these ancient halls were carved from the Earth. Our ancestors dreamt of a new beginning, a colony where humans and Hath could work and live together." Cobb began to explained.

"What happened?"

"The dream died. Broken, along with Hath promises. They wanted it all for themselves. But those early pioneers, they fought back. They used the machines to produce soldiers instead of colonists, and began this battle for survival." Thyra frowned, having a feeling that General Cobb wasn't going to be telling the whole truth. More like a one-sided story. She wondered briefly what would the Hath's version of this story would be.

Donna pointed towards the blackened window. She tried peeking through even the tiniest of gaps but yet she couldn't see anything on the other-side. Why were there windows if they weren't going to be used? "There's nothing but earth outside, why's that? Why build everything underground?"

"The surface is too dangerous." General Cobb replied truthfully. Nobody had ever dared to venture up onto the ground for they all knew it was too dangerous to go up there. Too dangerous for any humans or Hath to survive and unless they find the Source soon, it was going to stay like that forever.

Thyra frowned at him. "But why would you build windows in the first place if you know the ground is dangerous?" He merely shrugged.

Donna pointed to a number stamped on the wall, this whole place was making her very confused and very little seemed to make sense to her. "What does this mean?"

"The rites and symbols of our ancestors. The meanings...lost in time."

"How exactly has this war been going on for?" Romana pursed her lips. She does not really know of the Hath. Oh, she has heard of them but she has never come across them before so she can't put her own personal judgement on the Hath people.

"Longer than anyone can remember. Countless generations marked only by the dead."

Romana cocked her head to the side. "Generations as in by years or generations as in by the children from the machine?" Before either General Cobb or Jenny could reply, Donna interrupted them.

"What, you have been fighting all this time?" She asked, her eyes widening. For generations! That could only mean for thousands and thousands of years and they have been fighting ever since?

Jenny nodded. "Because we must. Every child of the machine is born with this knowledge. It's our inheritance, it's all we know. How to fight. And how to die." Romana winced, remembering how the children of the Time War only knew that very similar knowledge as well.

General Cobb lead them to what appeared to be a holographic map of the entire underground. "I take it this is the map that shows the entire city, including the underground?" Braxiatel enquired, studying the map carefully, trying to pinpoint where Martha may be.

"Yes. Why?"

"It will help us find Auntie Martha." Thyra piped up. She hoped her Auntie Martha was okay and that the Hath were treating her fairly. Well, more fairly than they were being treated by these human soldiers anyway.

Cline glared at her. Who did this young girl think she was? These people were not going to take charge. Not when they were winning the war and he had no time to find someone who wasn't even one of his soldiers who has been taken hostage by the Hath. He had more important matters at hand. "We've more important things to do. The Progenation Machines are powered down for the night shift, but soon as they're active, we could breed a whole platoon from you two." He indicated towards Romana and Braxiatel.

"How dare you!" Romana snarled, her body shaking with rage. This was just like with the Master all over again and if she could, she would punch the man but she was holding Thyra. "How dare you think I am just some sort of breeding tart! I am a woman! I have my own mind. I can think and I can feel for myself. You will not abuse me to satisfy your own needs and discard me like a piece of rubbish! I have done more than you will ever believed! I have seen and done things that would send you running in fear to the opposite side of this city!" She seethed and Cline and General Cobb looked at her but not with horror, but with interests, wondering what she has seen and done. "I'm Lady Romanadvoratrelundar and you will not abuse me in anyway shape or form and you will not hurt my suitor, Irving Braxiatel no more. I will take no part in your war. I have fought in too many. We will fight not fight for you or aid you." She raised her head pridefully, shifting Thyra in her hold once more before kissing her daughter on the head, mustering up as much hate as she could towards General Cobb. "_No more_."

Braxiatel couldn't help but feel proud at Romana. Oh, he has always been proud of her but after that speech, he was even more proud for standing up for herself and showing these primitive humans how much more she could be and how much she could stretch herself to, mentally and physically and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Donna nodding in approval and he knew that if she was allowed to clap, she would because it looked like Donna wanted to clap for her friend.

"Well said, _soldier._" General Cobb told Romana, making her blink in surprise for that was not a response she expected from him. "I wish we had more like you if we ever find the Source."

"Ooh, the Source." Thyra commented almost childishly, looking up with interest. "What's the Source?"

"The Breath of Life."

"Elaborate...?"

General Cobb couldn't help but notice how intelligent the young child looked and he looked into her eyes and knew she has been through a lot, especially with that horizontal scar across her left eye and he knew that was a sign of a battle wound. All ready she was so young and she had a battle scar and he wondered how many more she will get as she grows older. "The Breath of Life." He began. "In the beginning the great one breathed life into the universe and then she looked at what she's done and she sighed."

Jenny smiled. "She? I like that." Thyra nodded in agreement, agreeing with her sister.

Romana rolled her eyes in disapproval. So that was what it was all based on? Story telling and myths? "Nothing more than a silly myth."

General Cobb scowled. "It's not a myth. It's real. That sigh. From the beginning of time it was caught and kept as the Source. It was lost when the war started. But it's here, somewhere. Whoever holds the Source controls the destiny of the planet."

Romana merely pursed her lips, knowing that was what the humans believed in but she did not before Braxiatel did something to the holographic map. "Now that is interesting." He commented, sonicing the map and more tunnels appeared on it. "A suppressed layer of information on this map."

Thyra looked at it with interests. "Daddy, it's a whole complex of tunnels that have been hidden from sight!"

Braxiatel nodded. "That is right." He glanced at his daughter. "You are certainly a pirate, young lady." Thyra giggled and Romana shook her head in disapproval but couldn't help but show slight amusement in her eyes.

General Cobb looked at the map, studying it. The map had been there for generations yet now these strangers have come they have shown them the way to the source and now they could win the war at last! "That must be the lost temple. The source will be inside. You've shown us the way yet you said you wanted no part in this war!" He clapped Braxiatel on the back and Braxiatel scowled at his hand, removing it. "And look, we're closer than the Hath! It's ours!" He turned away from the map. "Tell them to prepare to move out. We'll progenate new soldiers on the morning shift, then we march. Once we reach the Temple, peace will be restored at long last."

"There are other ways to maintain peace." Romana retorted with authority in her cold voice, making General Cobb stop in his tracks. Couldn't this man see that the only way to stop the war was to put their weapons down and negotiate? "Such as negotiating with each other and stop fighting."

General Cobb stubbornly shook his head. No! He will not go onto peace talks. Not when they were now in the lead of the finding the Source. He had no time for peace-makers. "Only when we have the Source. It'll give us the power to erase every stinking Hath from the face of this planet!"

Romana barked out a harsh laugh. "Oh, that's harsh coming from you. Few nanoseconds ago, you were just talking about peace in our time and now you're talking about genocide?!" She shook her head before glowering at him. "Trust me, genocide is a decision you do not want to make. You will not be able to live with yourself, believe me."

"Peace, genocide, to us Romana, that means the same thing."

Despite having Thyra in her hand and being shorter than General Cobbs, Romana squared herself up against him, standing up to him with authority. "If you have the time in your primitive life-span and room in your small brain, then you certainly need to find yourself a better dictionary. Because peace is peace where genocide is committing mass murder! Over my dead body will you commit genocide!"

"And your boyfriend is the one who showed us the path to victory." General Cobb reminded her and Braxiatel narrowed his eyes at him. "But you can consider the irony from your prison cell. Cline, at arms!" Cline pointed his gun at them and Braxiatel wanted to unleash his battle instincts from the Time War but he knew he would have to wait for they were outnumbered for now and Cline and General Hobb and another all aimed their guns at them and a soldier lead them the way to the prison cells.

"Oi, oi, oi! All right! There's a little kid here! Cool the beans, Rambo!" Donna snapped angrily, really hoping that Thyra was okay. On the outside, Thyra seemed calm and collective but Donna knew that was only the mask and she wondered what the little girl was really feeling. Only five years old and she knew how to put on a facade.

"Take them, I won't have them spreading treason. And if you try anything, Braxiatel, I'll see that your woman and child dies first." General Cobb warned pointing one gun at Thyra's head and the other at Romana's back and Thyra gulped slightly, bottling down her fear as she looked at her father with wide eyes.

Braxiatel's instincts were to protect his lover and child. He wanted to snatch the gun away from these primitive beast and kill the man with his own bare hands for putting his lover and child at risk like this. He wanted to destroy the filthy human scum and show him what peace truly meant but Braxiatel couldn't. He had to bottle down everything he knew in order to survive. "If you do, I swear to Gallifrey that I will hunt you down and kill you myself with my own bare hands and tear you from limb to limb." Braxiatel growled dangerously, causing Donna to look at him in surprise. "You best make sure that you don't see to harming my lover or daughters because otherwise, I'll make sure you won't live to see tomorrow." General Cobb and he stared at each other dangerously, waiting for one or the other to make the first move.

"Come on. This way." Cline instructed and they entered the cell room where they saw simple prison cells waiting for them

"We will stop you, Cobb." Romana snarled fiercely. "I have stopped men far worse than you and I have ended wars before. Much bigger wars than this. That is a promise and I _never _break my promises."

"She's right, y'know." Donna nodded, jerking her head towards Romana. She wanted General Cobb to fear the Time-Lord's for she knew that the Time-Lord's always sought out to fulfil their promises. "Once she makes a promise, she always keeps it."

General Cobb merely sneered, not believing any of them. If he had a chance, he would kill them all on the spot but they have been useful to him so far, especially Braxiatel and knew that he was going to need them in the future whether he liked it or not. Plus, he wanted to see how well the little girl would be able to handle if he made a soldier out of her. He could train her and Jenny together properly and he inwardly smirked. "I have an army and the breath of god on my side. Romana, Braxiatel, what do you have?"

"Our brains." The Time-Lord's replied coldly in unison.

General Cobb glanced sideways at Cline. "Lock them up, and guard them."

Cline glanced at Jenny. Whilst she may be a soldier, she was the daughter of Braxiatel and he only knew that could mean nothing but trouble. "What about the new soldier?"

Jenny stepped forward eagerly towards General Cobb but Cobb merely pushes her away, rejecting her and pushes her into Braxiatel's arms. "Can't trust her. She's the child of him. Take them all including the meddling kid too!"


	20. Thyra's Sister: No More

The TARDIS crew and Jenny were pushed roughly into their cell, Cline locking the doors before standing n guard. Romana sat in a chair and patted her lap for Thyra and Thyra climbed into her mother's lap, cuddling her."More numbers. They've gotta mean something." Donna commented, feeling very bemused.

Romana rolled her eyes. She was more worried for the safety of her daughter, especially with the brief moments they have spent with General Cobb just now. "The numbers will make just about as much sense as this whole breath of life story."

Jenny frowned at her mother, slightly disappointed at the fact that everything she believed in was a life."You mean that's not true?"

"No, it's a myth. Isn't it, Romana? Braxiatel?" Donna asked pointedly, looking between the Time-Lords. It couldn't be true. Nothing did just sigh and all the answers laid in that breath of life. Did it?

Braxiatel leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest and looked at them broodingly. "Perhaps. Perhaps not." He shrugged casually. "But there is always a hint of truth in myths or legends. There could be something inside that temple that has become a myth-a piece of technology or a weapon. Who knows?" Times like this is where he wished he had Bernice Summerfield with him. Bernice Summerfield would have loved this sort of Archaeology trip.

Donna raised an eyebrow. "So the Source could be a weapon and we've just given directions to Captain Nutjob?" Thyra giggled slightly at Donna's comment, knowing it was true what she had said about the man for he did seem like a maniac to her. Especially since he pointed a gun at her head moments before.

Braxiatel looked far from pleased, hated to be reminded of the mistake he has made. "Unfortunately, I have. Not one of my best moves truth be told."

"Which is why we need to get out of here." Romana reminded them pointedly. "We need to find Martha and stop Cobb from slaughtering the Hath. Preferably as soon as possible." She noticed Jenny's inquisitive look and she looked at her youngest daughter. "Is something wrong, Jenny?"

"You've done this before haven't you?" Jenny enquired, looking between her parents. Despite her being only biologically related to Braxiatel, she could feel Romana as her mother too for Thyra was her sister and she knew they were her family. Not many soldiers around here lived to see their biological children or parents for the next day, let alone a mere few hours for the war really was that blood thirsty and Jenny knew she was one of the lucky ones to have such a large family. "You've done this before. You're drawing strategies like a proper general."

Romana looked haunted, remembering how she made all the strategies for the Time-War and she wondered briefly for a moment if they were all for nothing. "Yes. We both have, a long time ago. But I'm doing this to stop the fighting."

"Isn't every soldier here to stop the fighting?"

"Yes, but you are doing it in the wrong way." Romana glanced at Braxiatel. "You need to phone Martha, see how she is." Braxiatel nodded and he pulled out his mobile.

Jenny shook her head in disbelief. "And now you've got a weapon!"

Braxiatel chuckled. "Actually, this isn't a weapon. My weapon is in my other pocket. This is merely a telephone." His daughter would literally drool over his gun if he showed it her now and he made a mental note to show it to her later when they had spare time.

"But you are using both to fight back!" She laughed, glancing between both. She could see it in her parents eyes. She could see the soldiers inside of them and she noticed the way her dad stood around the soldiers back in the room with Cline and General Cobb, how he stood exactly like a Soldier prepared for a march. "I'm gonna learn so much from you two! You are both such soldiers!"

Romana was about to coldly retort when Braxiatel put Martha online so they could all hear her. "Braxiatel?" Martha asked hopefully from the phone.

"Auntie Martha!" Thyra cheered, so relieved that her Auntie was alive. She and her parents have never come across the Hath people before so it was hard to tell if they really were foes or friendly at all. "You're alive!"

"Thyra! Oh, am I glad to hear your voice! Are you all right? Where's your mummy and daddy and Donna?"

"We're fine." Braxiatel told her reassuringly. "And we're with Jenny, our other daughter. How about you? Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. The Hath seem pretty decent."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the Hath Camp." She paused when they heard the Hath bubble to each other excitedly amongst themselves. "I'm Ok, but something's going on. The Hath are all marching off to some place that appeared on this map thing."

"That was Braxiatel's fault." Romana replied before looking troubled. If the Hath and the Humans were both heading in the same direction with weapons, this could only end up as a massacre and the war would never end. Romana knew it in her hearts that despite her wanting to take no part in this, she knew she had to in order to create everlasting peace between both species. "Both armies are heading in the same direction. This could end up as a bloodbath."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Avoid any cross-fire that may come your way. Stay safe and keep low." Romana warned her. Martha may work for UNIT and may have dealt with Sontarans, but this was Martha's first time in dealing with a battle environment seriously. "Remember, this is a war-zone Martha. You could get killed."

"Yeah but so could everybody else." Martha retorted and suddenly, Braxiatel's phone beeped out and the connection broke down and suddenly, they heard cheers and chanting and stomping of the feet above their prison cell and they all looked towards the sound of the noise.

"It looks like they are getting ready to head out." Romana glanced at Cline as Thyra jumped out her lap, straightening her hat. "We have to get past that guard."

"I can deal with him." Jenny replied cheerily as Thyra made her way over to her sister, looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Oh no." Braxiatel reprehended her. Truth be told, he didn't want Jenny to get hurt in the process. He was afraid of the fact that and what Cline would do to her. "You are not doing anything young lady."

"But dad, what-"

"Jenny, you have two hearts." Thyra suddenly pointed out, listening very, very carefully and the whole room became silent, all eyes upon Thyra. She had been hearing a connection in her mind. Very much like what she used to do with her other brothers and sisters and Thyra's hearts beat excitedly. Jenny was a Time-Lady! A Time-Lady exactly like her. "You have two hearts, like me and mummy and daddy."

Jenny blinked, startled by what Thyra had just said. "Two hearts?"

Romana rummaged through her pockets for a stethoscope. "Two hearts? But that's impossible. You can't have two hearts." She hesitantly placed the stethoscope to Jenny's chest, first on the left before she moved onto the right, her eyes widening and she stepped back, handing the stethoscopes to Braxiatel and he did the same and Romana gently caressed her daughter's face. "Two hearts." She breathed. "You have two hearts." She truly was their daughter even though she was only an echo. Jenny could never be a proper Time-Lady but she was their daughter. She belonged with them and that was all that mattered to Romana. Blood statuses be damned!

"What's going on?" Jenny asked, sounding slightly scared. What did her sister mean by two hearts? Why did her parents have a stethoscope in their hands? She slowly placed her hand over the left side of her chest before moving onto her right and she felt her breath caught in her throat, realizing what was happening to her. But this was utterly impossible!

Donna looked at them with wide eyes. Did that mean Jenny belonged to the same species as the Time-Lord's? "Does that means she's a...? A female Time-Lord? A Time-Lady like you and Thyra?"

Jenny frowned. She has never heard of the species before and she couldn't help but admit that it sounded a little pompous. "What's a Time-Lady?"

"It's your family background. Your heritage." Romana replied softly. "It's where myself and Braxiatel are from."

"And I'm from dad?"

"You're an echo." Braxiatel replied with a sour tone. "A full Time-Lord like myself and Romana and soon, Thyra will undergo years of education and procedures to become like us. A Time-Lord or Time-Lady like us are so much more than an echo. We are a sum of knowledge. A code. A shared history. A shared suffering." He glanced at Romana briefly before looking back at Jenny. "Only that has all gone now. There's only us left."

"What happened?" Jenny asked sadly, knowing that there was a deeper meaning behind all this. Now she knew that she was not human, she had a right to know about her true species.

"There was a war."

"Like this one?"

Romana and Braxiatel glanced at each other once more before they both burst into cold laughter, laughing at the absurdity of the comparison. "No. It was much bigger war. So much bigger. I started it truth be told. Something I am not proud of." Romana replied honestly and Jenny looked at her, startled. "I also ended it. I fought front line, middle, underground-oh, you name it. So did your father."

Jenny looked between her parents, taking the news in. Her parents were true warriors. But if they both survived of this great war that they were talking about, how did they survive? How did they live? Were the rest of their kind dead? "And you both fought? And killed?"

"Oh, I've done more than that." Romana replied darkly, everything from the beginning of the war to the end coming back to her. She remembered every single detail. She remembered the Doctor telling her how many children on Gallifrey died on that fateful day. She remembered being hunted from both sides, Time-Lord's and Daleks. She remembered using the Moment to destroy the one true place she called home. "More than that in the Time War." If Jenny learnt of the true extent of what she has done to Gallifrey, Jenny would hate her and no doubt kill her. Best she left out that bit for now.

Jenny shook her head. "Then we're not so different from each other aren't we, mum?"

Thyra tugged at her sister's hand, an idea forming in her mind and as Jenny crouched down for her and she whispered her plan in her ear, their parents and Auntie Donna watching with confusion before Jenny laughed with delight, her eyes sparkling as she listened to Thyra's plan and Jenny smirked, looking at both of their parents. "And Thyra has just managed to divert a plan to get us out of here." She and Thyra walked up to the cell door before either adults could say anything, Jenny stood next to Thyra from the locks, positioning her body so the guard wouldn't see her and Thyra got out her hair pin before she began to pick-lock the door. Jenny hoped she and Thyra got to work together more as a team like this. "Hey."

Cline turned to see her, slightly surprised but yet he wanted to talk to her. He liked her in the mere few moments she was born and not just because of her looks either. He liked her attitude. He liked her quirkiness and her strength and most of all, he liked the sound of her voice. "I'm not supposed to talk to you, I'm on duty."

Thyra neatly pick-locked the door quietly as her sister and Cline talked, both girls not noticing the disapproval looks their parents were giving them. "I know. Guarding me." Jenny replied in a flirtatious manner and this caused Braxiatel eyes to narrow at Cline despite the adults waiting out of sight. They could still hear and see the conversation and interaction and Braxiatel knew that if Cline was going to try anything on his daughter, then he was seriously going to pay. "So does that mean I'm dangerous? Or that I need protecting?"

Cline eyebrows furrowed. He would protect her despite General Cobb wanting to do the opposite to her and her family but what did she need protecting from? "Protecting from what?"

Jenny smiled at him in a flirty manner just as Thyra managed to finish unlocking the door with her hair pin. "Oh, I don't know. Men like you?" She pulled him for a kiss and Braxiatel was about to stop her but was held back by Donna, Romana too mortified to do anything and Donna held back her laughter, wanting to laugh at both parents faces before Jenny grabbed Cline's gun and pointed it at him just as Thyra opened the cell door. "Keep quiet and do as I say." Jenny told him in a warning tone and Braxiatel dragged him inside by the collar began to tie him up.

Donna let out a slight chuckle, trying to keep her tone down as she looked at both Time-Lord's but was actually impressed with how the sisters managed to get along so well together in the mere few moments they've had. At least Thyra was not the jealous type and wanted all the attention from her parents herself like she has seen so many human kids around her block do. But then again, Thyra had brothers and sisters before. Perhaps the longing feel of wanting another brother or sister to play with made her get so well along with Jenny and Donna knew that was the case. "I'd like to see you both try that!" She grinned like a Cheshire cat, enjoying every second of this as they stepped out of the cell that Thyra unlocked for them and Braxiatel and Jenny pushed Cline inside before Braxiatel locked the prison cell on him.

Braxiatel glared at the man and Cline looked at him worryingly, trying not to wince as the man tightened the rope around him harshly, finishing up the knot. "Don't you ever kiss my daughter again. Otherwise, you and I are going to have to have...let's say...a private talk." He told him warningly and Cline gulped as Braxiatel duct-taped his mouth and he smirked and turned around to face his family and Donna.

"Dad!" Jenny whispered, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment as they walked away from the prison cells and she grabbed Cline's gun from the floor and they walked downstairs but Braxiatel pulled two of his girls back, out of side as they saw another guard. Jenny turned to her dad, looking at him innocently. "Can I have your gun instead?"

"No!" Braxiatel hissed and Donna stepped between father and daughter.

Donna smirked, wanting to impress the Time family with her moves. "Let me distract this one. I have picked up a few womanly wiles over the years." She made her way and Romana raised an eyebrow at her before Braxiatel.

Braxiatel looked mortified at Donna. "We'll save your wiles for later. In case of emergency." Donna tried not to look offended at him before he turned to Thyra. "Do you still have that wind up mouse?"

Thyra smiled and nodded, knowing what her father was implying and she searched her pockets in her frock coat and got out a wind-up mouse and she winded it up and she placed it on the bottom of the stairs and they watched as the wind-up mouse distracted the guard before Jenny stepped behind the guard and knocked him out.

Romana raised an eyebrow at her daughter. Jenny reminded her so much of Leela in the way. Well, without the knives for Jenny preferred to use guns. "The main point of Thyra's mouse was to _distract _the guard. Not hit him." Jenny was about to protest but then Romana turned gave her a gentle smile. Despite the fact that she didn't want Jenny to be a soldier, she knew it was in Jenny's nature. She couldn't change her with who she was but she had to divert it. "But I like your techniques. Good aim at the back of the head."

"Romana, don't you start encouraging her." Braxiatel scowled and Donna rolled her eyes. Was this how all Time-Lord's used to raise their Time-Tots? She couldn't imagine Braxiatel or Romana being Time-Tot's and being scolded by their own parents.

Jenny beamed up at her mother. "Thanks mum."

Braxiatel shook his head. "The humans and Hath must all have a copy of that new map. I think it's time to study it." They made their way over to the map that they have taken from the guard. "Well, you have the hidden tunnel. There must be a control panel somewhere."

"I'm good with maps." Thyra beamed and she walked towards her daddy. "Let me find the control panel." She held out her hand and Braxiatel gave her his sonic pen and watched her sonic the wall behind her, looking after her anxiously before Donna notices another number.

Donna frowned, pointing towards them. These numbers were everywhere she went! What did these numbers mean? What was their purpose? "It's another one of those numbers. They're everywhere."

Romana looked to where she was pointing. "Whoever built this building must have left them behind. They must have come from an old cataloguing system."

"You got a pen? Bit of paper? Cos, d'you see, the numbers are counting down." Donna pointed out and Romana looked at Donna, impressed at the fact she was paying attention to even the smallest of details and she handed her a pen and some paper and Donna took some notes. "This one ends in 1-4, the prison cell said 1-6."

Jenny looked between each of her family and Donna. "Always thinking, both of you. Who are you people?"

"We told you, we are your family." Romana replied to her, standing next to her daughter. She was going to have words with Thyra about how she pick-locked her door but yet Romana knew without Thyra and Jenny, they would have stayed in that prison cell for much while longer. "More importantly, I'm your mother."

Jenny shook her head before looking at her mother. "I know that. But there's more to you and dad than that. Something deeper."

Before Romana could say anything, she heard Thyra gave a slight cheer. "Ah-ha! Got it daddy!" With the help of Braxiatel, he and Thyra managed to take off the cover of the control panel. "There." Thyra looked very pleased with herself.

"And Time-Lord's and Time-Ladies, what are they for exactly?" Jenny asked quizzically.

Romana looked offended at her daughter's comment. She was an echo of a Time-Lord for Gallifrey's sake! She shouldn't be insulting her own species like this. "'For?!" We are not '_for'_ anything."

"So what do you do then?"

Romana looked at her daughter seriously, wanting to show her daughter that being a Time-Lady came with full responsibilities. "We Time-Lord's and Time-Ladies used to be an ancient civilisation. We can see everything that was, is or could be. We are a Time Travelling species to be precise." She smiled softly, reminiscing of home. She missed it every waking hour. She was not like the Doctor. She had always loved her home and it's people. "We used to be an old, powerful and wise race from the once mighty planet called Gallifrey. Oh, what a planet it was. Now...now it's just us that are left. We just travel through time and space aimlessly now."

Donna grinned at Jenny. She wanted to show Jenny how wonderful her parents and sister could be. Yes, they had their dark moments but so did everyone. Even if that meant some people had even darker moments than others, they were still good people at the end of the day. "They save planets, rescues civilisations, defeats terrible creatures whilst trying to raise Thyra up at the same time. And they run a lot." She shook her head fondly. At least she didn't have to join the gym or running club. "Seriously, there's an outrageous amount of running involved."

The door near them slides open. "Oh, well done Thyra." Braxiatel nodded in approval, taking back his sonic screwdriver from Thyra.

"Squad 5, with me!" They heard General Cobb call in the distance.

Romana looked at Donna. "Now, what was it that you said about the running?" She laughed and grabbed Braxiatel's hand and Thyra grabbed Jenny's and they all ran but were soon stopped by red beams crossing the tunnel, blocking their way.

Donna grimaced, having a feeling that these red beams were highly dangerous. "That's not mood lighting, is it?" Thyra casually threw her clockwork mouse into the lights and it bursts into sparkles when it touches the first beam. Donna gave an exaggerated sigh. "No, I didn't think so."

"It's an arming device." Braxiatel replied and he and Romana started to fiddle with the controls whilst Donna noticed yet another set of numbers, Jenny and Thyra still holding hands and looking anxiously behind them.

"There's more of these. Always eight numbers, counting down the closer we get..." Donna quickly jots down some notes.

"We need to hurry." Romana muttered as she and Braxiatel fiddled with the machine as they heard the voice of the soldiers coming nearer.

"It's the General!" Jenny cried and she turned to run back but Thyra still clung to her arm.

"Sis, where are you going?" Thyra asked with wide eyes. Where was her sister going? She wasn't leaving them was she? Not after their team work?

"I can hold them up." Jenny told her pointedly. She could. She could hold them up to protect her family even if that meant sacrificing herself.

"We don't need any more people dead. Besides, you could get hurt or worse, killed." Romana told her warningly. "Do you want that for your sister?"

"But it's them or us!"

"You are trying to save our lives, I get that Jenny. Really I do. But trust me, when you start killing people it begins to affect you." Romana told her truthfully and Braxiatel nodded in agreement. Remembering how they first killed in the Time-War and how it affected them mentally and physically even after they just ended up killing more and more. "It will begin to effect your mind, body and soul and it changes who you are. Once you kill, you will never be able to wash the blood from your hands-no matter how much you try."

"We don't have a choice."

Thyra shook her head stubbornly. People always say that when they are so blinded by the choice they make. "We always have a choice. You just have to see it."

"I'm sorry!" Jenny looked at her sister sadly before running off.

"Jenny!" Thyra cried and before any of the adults could stop her, Thyra ran after her sister.

"Thyra! Jenny!" Romana cried and she made to move forwards but Braxiatel and Donna held her back and she struggled against them. Why were they stopping her? Why were they not letting her go to her precious children? She was a mother! She had a right to save her children. "No! My children! They're in danger! You can't let them die!"

"We have to go." Braxiatel told her, also wanting to go after his daughters but he knew Thyra went after Jenny for a reason. "Thyra wouldn't go after Jenny without a reason. They are sisters. They take care of each other."

"They are also our daughters!" Romana snapped as she gave up fighting, Donna still holding her back even though for Donna it broke her heart to see Romana in this state. "If anything happened to them, I'll never forgive myself."

Jenny rounded the corner before she heard footsteps following her and she saw Thyra trying to catch up with her and Jenny stopped in her tracks, loading her gun before looking at her older sister. "Thyra, what are you doing here?! You should be back with mum and dad."

"You're my sister." Thyra began as she caught up with her, luckily her whole body height was covered by the barrels that were between them and the soldiers and was out of harms reach whereas Jenny wasn't. "Sisters are meant to take care of each other, right?"

"There she is! At arms!" A soldier cried in alarm and Jenny opened fire and the soldiers on the other side. Hearing the shots, Romana and Donna look very worried for Jenny and Thyra's safety, Braxiatel was clenching his fists anxiously as he tried to turn off the red beams, knowing that if any harm came to either of his daughters, then these soldiers were going to pay. Payment in blood for their blood.

Jenny and the soldiers continued firing at one another before General Cobb came into view as Jenny ducked behind the barrels, crouching as she looked from her weapon to Thyra and back. "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

Thyra looked up at her sister, trying to get across Jenny. She loved her sister. Her "Jenny, you belong with me and mummy and daddy. You're born a soldier, I get that but you are also born into the Lungbarrow and Heartshaven family. You don't have to blow a man down in order to fit in our family. You are welcome in our family and you have a home and more importantly, you are my sister and sisters always love, cherish and protect each other. No matter what."

General Cobb heard Thyra's speech and he walked forwards, trying to persuade Jenny to join their side. He could see the potential this young soldier had. He could see the fighting and strength she had and the desire for bloodshed like her father and the manipulative traits and knew both sisters would make great soldiers. Great soldiers to turn against their parents and kill them. "You're a child of the machine. You're on my side. Join us! Join us in the war against the Hath. It's in your blood, girl. Don't deny it."

Jenny paused before she took aim at General Cobb as she thought over what Thyra had said and knew that her sister was right. She didn't want to be some child of the machine that was easily discarded as a piece of rubbish. She didn't want to be left alone and isolated and have no where to call home to. She wanted to belong somewhere and Jenny knew in her guts that belonged with Thyra, her sister and she stared at General Cobb with a deadpan expression before she began to take aim for his head before she fired at a pipeline over Cobb's head and a cloud of steam blocks the soldiers view. She and Thyra laughed with delight and Jenny threw her gun away before taking her sister's hand and ran back to their parents and Donna who were on the other side of the room where the red beams used to be.

"Thyra! Jenny! Come on! You two can do it!" Romana shouted, encouraging both her daughters and she looked so relieved to see that they were both okay and unhurt.

"Hurry up!" Donna yelled but just when Thyra and Jenny reaches the corridor, the red beams appear again.

Romana's face fell, her hearts pounding and she ran to the red beams, standing meters away from it. "No, no, no, no! The circuit's looped back!" She cried.

"Zip it back again!" Donna shouted. The Time-Lord's could do anything! Surely they could get rid of the red beams again can't they? They couldn't just leave their children on the other side like this.

Braxiatel shook his head, pointing to where his daughters were standing on the other-side. They couldn't do anything and yet General Cobb and his men were right up on their tails and he as a father was stood at the opposite end like helpless children. "We can't. The controls are on the other side."

Thyra glanced back behind her before looking back. "I can hear them. They're coming!"

"Thyra, Jenny. Try rebooting the controls!" Romana cried desperately, remembering what General Cobb said about taking Thyra's life first in their prison cell and her blood turned cold. If he did, then General Cobb was going to be a dead man to her.

Thyra and Jenny however, had ideas of their own and they looked at each other simultaneously, both grinning from ear to ear. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Thyra asked, taking off her tricorn hat and putting it in her pocket, knowing it was going to get in the way for what the sisters were about to do.

Jenny laughed, ruffling her sisters braided hair. "Way ahead of you sis." She looked over towards their parents and Donna. "Watch and learn, Mum! Dad!" She and Thyra stood meters apart, careful not to get in each other's way when she and Thyra lifted up their hands and began with a slight handstand through the blocked corridor before going with a series of somersaults through the red beams, their movements practically identical to each others.

Braxiatel's mouth dropped open with surprise, not expecting Thyra or Jenny to be able to do such a thing and Romana watched, speechless. Oh, they knew Thyra liked to do cartwheels and somersaults just like any other little girl would in the TARDIS, but never did they imagine her to be this good or Jenny for the matter and they were amazed at the fact at how Thyra's frock coat did not even touch one little beam. Now that was some skill.

"No way! But that's impossible!" Donna laughed, too stunned and relieved to see the two sisters working together. She wished she could be that flexible! She never even knew her favourite niece had it in her!

"Never impossible, Donna. Just extremely unlikely." Romana replied, breathless and both Thyra and Jenny reached them, both sisters hugging each other tightly and Romana embraced them, kissing both her daughters on the head proudly and Braxiatel slapped Jenny on the back, feeling like a proud father. "Both of you were brilliant. You two are marvellous!" Romana laughed with relieve and she knew that having Jenny was doing Thyra the world good at seeing how happy she was with her sister.

Jenny hugged both of her parents once more, smiling with pride before she hugged her older sister. "I didn't kill him! General Cobb, I could have killed him, but I didn't. You were right. I had a choice." She felt so proud of herself that she made that choice. She knew she had the choice to kill him but she also knew that there was a right or wrong choice and Thyra and her family have helped her to make that decision.

The soldiers arrive to the other end of the corridor and Romana grabbed Jenny's and Thyra's hand and they and Donna went on ahead but Braxiatel stayed to talk with Cobb.

"At arms!" General Cobb ordered upon seeing Braxiatel. It was time to finish this soldier off for good.

"You are never going to be able to touch or harm my family Cobb." Braxiatel began coldly. "You are never going to hurt them. I'm warning you now. If this Source that you talk of is nothing more than a weapon, then I am going to make sure you are never going to be able to touch it. No wonder the Hath went to war with you because perhaps you are the monsters after all."

General Cobb regarded him coldly. "One of us is gonna die today and it won't be me. Besides, I think it's time your pretty lady got herself a new man sometime soon." Braxiatel snarled at him but General Cobb opened fire at him and Braxiatel turned and ran after his family.

Jenny looked between Romana and Braxiatel after Braxiatel caught up with them and held Romana's hand. "So, you two travel together and have a daughter other than me but you're not..._together_?"

"Oh, we are together," Romana corrected her. A lot of people on their travels so far have often mistaken her and Braxiatel for a married couple and Romana didn't even bother to correct them. She liked the way it sounded despite the fact in their customs it was the males who take upon the females last name and not the other way round. "But we're not married. Not yet."

Donna leaned across Jenny, whispering something in her ear. "Me, Martha and Thyra are just waiting for the time when Braxiatel will propose. The poor bugger is taking far too long."

Jenny laughed as she saw her dad scowl at Donna's comment but Romana merely looked at him lovingly and she could see how much love they had for each other despite the fact they were both very well experienced soldiers. "And what's it like, the travelling? And being an Auntie?"

"Ah, never a dull moment. Both travelling and being an Auntie. Can be terrifying, brilliant and funny-sometimes all at the same time. I've seen some amazing things though. Whole new worlds." Donna admitted and it was. It all came in the package when she decided to travel with the Time-family but she has never regretted her decision. She loved every moment of travelling with the Time-family despite the fact she knew what the family could do.

"Oh, I'd love to see new worlds."

"Mummy and Daddy always takes us to the best of places." Thyra grinned, swinging Jenny's hand. "I can't wait to explore with you!"

Jenny paused in her tracks, looking at her parents hopefully. Did they really mean it? Did they really welcome her and love her that much? "You mean...you mean, you'll take me with you?"

"Of course." Braxiatel replied with a little smile. When Time-Lords have children and more importantly daughters, Time-Lord's always loved and cherished their daughters above all else and once a Time-Lord father loved his daughter, they would never stop loving each other or stop that bond that formed between them. No matter how many centuries they may live for. "You are our daughter. We can't just leave you here can we?"

"Oh daddy, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jenny couldn't stop smiling and she hugged Braxiatel before hugging Romana who laughed, happy to see both of her daughter's smiling before Jenny took Thyra's hand once more who now had her hat back on. "Come on! Let's get a move on!" She and Thyra ran ahead, the two sisters laughing and joking after each other.

"Be careful you two! There could still be traps out there and you could get hurt!" Romana scolded them fondly.

Donna chuckled. "Kids! They never listen." Then she noticed the troubled looks upon both Romana and Braxiatel's faces and she rolled her eyes. "Oh, I know that look. See it a lot our way. Blokes with pushchairs and frowns. Mothers with too many toddlers in her arms. You got mother-shock. He's got dad-shock."

Braxiatel looked at her with some confusion. "I did have dad-shock when I first met Jenny, but no. It's not that now."

"Oh of course it is. You're just too stubborn to admit it." Donna snorted, knowing that he was too prideful to admit he was still in dad-shock.

Romana shook her head. "It's not that."

"Well, what is it then? Is it having Jenny in the TARDIS? C'mon, you've seen how much happier Thyra has been in the last few hours with Jenny. Thyra's so much happier now that she has a younger sister. Besides, what she gonna do? Cramp your style?"

"It's what happened with the Master." Romana began softly as they walked. "When we were tortured during the Year That Never Was, all of our children, save from Thyra died because of us despite the Master being the one who created them wanted to use our children as soldiers. We just never expected it to come true." She gave another heavy sigh. "Not only that, but Thyra and Jenny remind us of the children on Gallifrey. Before the War. They were just so...so innocent before they got turned into war machines. The hole that they left us, all that pain that filled it. Both our children and the children of Gallifrey, I just don't know if we can face that every day."

Donna looked at them both sadly, now understanding why it must be so hard to Romana and Braxiatel. Romana really did care for her people despite what she did to them in the end. "It won't stay like that. Your kids will help you both. We all will."

Romana and Braxiatel nodded gratefully towards Donna, so glad that Donna was giving them help when they needed it. "Thank you."

Suddenly they heard shooting and saw Thyra and Jenny racing towards them before Thyra got there first and poked her tongue out childishly at Jenny. "I won the race! Ha!"

Jenny poked her tongue out back at Thyra, giggling before looking at her parents. Truth be told, she let her sister win because she knew how happy it made her to see her sister smile. "They've blasted through the beams, time to run again! Love the running! Yeah?"

Braxiatel chuckled and wished he was many years younger. "Love the running." Father and daughters smiled at each before Thyra quickly tagged Jenny.

"Tag! You're it!" Thyra laughed and began racing ahead, Jenny laughing and she ran after them before the adults ran after the sisters, anxious for their safety before they all reached a dead end.

"We're trapped." Donna panted, trying to regain her breath. How did these Time-Lord's manage to run this far without panting, she would never know and she wished she had their energy.

Romana grimaced. "Please don't say trapped. I hate that word." She told her and she touches a panel beside her. "Well, at least there is a door here."

Donna spotted more numbers above the door. More numbers! What did these numbers mean? Why did they fascinate her so much? "And again! We're down to 1-2 now..."

"Ah-ha! There we go." Romana said as she fiddled with some wires on the door, not hearing what Donna was saying.

"They're coming closer!" Jenny warned her parents, feeling anxious.

"We are nearly there." Braxiatel told her reassuringly. "Do not fret, I will make sure no harm will come to you or Thyra. I promise."

"These can't be a cataloguing system." Donna frowned, jotting down the numbers and Thyra peered over her shoulder, looking at them.

"That's a lot of numbers." She commented as she studied them, cocking her head to the side. "They remind me of American Dates." Donna looked at her, her eyebrows furrowed.

Jenny edged back towards them. "They're getting closer."

"American dates..." Donna mused, thinking what Thyra said.

"Got it!" Romana let out a triumphant smile and the door opened and they all went inside the Temple. "Brax, close the door!" She yelled once they all got inside and Braxiatel pushed some keys and the door slides closed behind him.

Jenny let out a breath of relief. "Oh, that was close!"

"It'll be no fun otherwise." Thyra giggled.

Donna glanced around the area they were in and it was far from what she was expecting. She was expecting it to be some sort of marble temple like she has seen in those Roman movies with piles of gold or something ancient but not this scruffy or this dusty and she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. "It's not what I'd call a temple..."

Jenny turned and looked at her surroundings. "It looks more like..."

"A fusion-drive transport. It's a spaceship!" Thyra finished off her her, popping the 'p' at the end of Spaceship.

"What, the original one? The one the first colonists arrived in?" Donna questioned.

Romana merely shrugged gracefully. "Who knows? But if it was, the power cells would have run down after being here all that time but apparently, it seems like this ship is still powered up and functioning. We need to move!" As they run, they see that someone is cutting through another door nearby.

Jenny's eyes widened, standing protectively in front of her sister. "It's the Hath! That door's not gonna last much longer. And if General Cobb gets through down there, war's gonna break out."

"Mummy, daddy, look! I can see the ships log!" Thyra told them eagerly and she made her way to the controls, the rest of her family following her as Romana switched it on. "First wave of Human/Hath co-colonisation of planet Messaline."'

Jenny eyes widened in surprise. "So it is the original ship."

"But what happened?" Donna asked Thyra, confused at what was going on.

"Phase one. Construction." Thyra continued to read and she saw the confused expression on Donna's face. "They basically used robot drones to build the city."

"But, does it mention the war?"

Thyra scrolled down even further. "Ho! Here's the fine entry: "Mission commander dead. Still no agreement on who should assume leadership. Hath and humans have divided into fractions."

"There!" Braxiatel pointed at the sentence, the pieces coming slowly together on how the war broke out. "There's our answer. The power vacuum. The crew must have divided into factions and turned against one another. Then they must have found the progenation machines and now you have the two armies fighting a never-ending war with each other.

Jenny raised an eyebrow at her dad. "Two armies who are now _both _outside." She reminded him.

"Look at that." Donna pointed at a screen displaying a set of numbers similar to the ones that she has seen on the wall.

"They are just the same numbers." Romana told her pointedly.

Donna shook her head. "No, no, no, but listen. I spent six months working as a temp in Hounslow Library and I mastered the Dewey Decimal System in two days flat. I'm good with numbers! That and Thyra said the numbers look like an American date. It's staring at us right in the face!"

Jenny blinked. "What is?"

Romana eyes widened in realization, realizing where Donna was heading. Oh, this human was smart in her own rights. "It's the New Byzantine Calendar! Oh Donna, you are marvellous!"

Donna looked amused. "Yeah! But as smart as you may be, you're still not getting it. The first number I saw back there was 6012-07-17. Well, look at the date today!"

Jenny looked puzzled, still not understanding why her Auntie was so keen on these dates. "What does it means?"

Thyra looked towards her sister. "The war has been going on for seven days."

Jenny looked at her, baffled. "What d'you mean, seven days? They said years!"

Donna shook her head. "No. Your dear old mum-" Romana pursed her lips at Donna. "Nearly had it before when we first met General Cobb. They said generations. And if they're all like you and they're products of those machines..."

Braxiatel nodded, knowing where Donna was heading. "And the buildings have been left like this because they are just waiting to be populated. Waiting to be used. That's why they have a theatre!" He let out a harsh laugh, realizing how ironic the whole situation was,. "Oh-ho! They have mythologised their entire history! Which only means that the Source has to be near by. Come!" He grabbed Romana's hand and they all began to run again, Thyra and Jenny in lead and they turned around a corner and bumped into Martha.

"Auntie Martha!" Thyra cheered, so happy to see her Auntie alive and well, despite her being covered in mud and she ran and hugged her Auntie tightly.

Martha hugged her back, so happy to see her niece and relieved at the fact she was unhurt. It had been a nightmare for her to travel on the surface and after losing her friend the Hath, she had been crying but she had managed to push herself forward, knowing that she needed to survive. It was just like travelling through the Year that Never Was again. "Oh Thyra! It's so good to see you again!" She laughed.

Romana beamed at Martha. "Oh, Martha! I'm so glad you're safe! We have much to tell you." She eyed Martha's clothes, realizing how dirty she was. "But don't hug me. You're absolutely filthy. Which way did you take?"

Martha looked slightly sheepish despite what happened above a few minutes before. "I, erm, took the surface." Suddenly, they heard the voices of the soldiers once more.

Braxiatel's gaze darkened. "That's the general! We need to find the Source and quickly!"

"But we don't even know what we're looking for!" Donna protested as they moved forwards.

Thyra sniffed the air, the sudden smell of flowers and gardens hitting her. "Is it me, or can you smell flowers?"

"Good job we do not belong to the Ceruleans Chapter House." Romana muttered, her lips pursing in distaste. Whilst the TARDIS did have a garden inside and they did spend some time with it, they did not belong to the Cerulean Chapter House of Gallifrey who were obsessed with plants. They were the Time-Lord's that spent most of the time doing Gallifrey's gardens and they even took their looming childrenoutside_ with _the plants_. _That and the Time-Lord's that belonged in the Cerulean Chapter House usually wore little clothing, causing them mostly to be outcasts from other Chapter Houses.

Braxiatel chuckled as they headed in the direction of the scent of the flowers. "Of course not. We are Prydons! We share our Prydon pride with our daughters now too."

"Blocks 7 to 10, advance! With me!" General Cobb shouted from the distance just as the TARDIS crew reach a place that looks like a huge greenhouse inside the spaceship that was filled with palms and other exotic plants.

"Woah!" Thyra said delightedly, gazing around her with wonder at all the pretty flowers. "These flowers are so beautiful!" She smelt some of the flowers near her, knowing they were not dangerous and they smelt wonderful! She wondered if she should ask her parents to take her to more gardens some point in the future.

Braxiatel's face turned pale and Romana laughed out loud, looking amusedly at him. "You were saying, Braxiatel?"

"Is that the source?" Donna asked, pointing towards the middle of the garden where there was a small place around a pedestal that held a glass sphere, containing a shining emerald gas.

Jenny looked at it with awe. "It's beautiful."

Martha frowned. Not understanding what was so important about this gas. "What is it?"

"It's a terraform." Romana explained, walking towards it. "It's the third generation of the terraforming device."

"So why are we suddenly in Kew Gardens?" Donna asked, narrowing her eyes.

Romana glanced at her. "It produced all what is around you, this terraform. It produced all this to help to keep it stable before they-" She was cut off when she saw the Hath and the human soldiers from the opposite side, Braxiatel bringing in Jenny and Thyra close to him protectively as both armies cocked their guns at each other at once.

Romana stepped in between them, glancing between the two armies. "Hold your fire, soldiers! That is an order."

General Cobb looked at her angrily. No! They got there before he did. How dare they! He will shoot them dead if they stopped him from getting what he wanted. "What is this? Some kind of trap?"

"No. This is not a trap." She stood up with an air of authority around her. "But there is something that both armies should know. You both have the right. You humans and Hath have no idea why you are really here in the first place. Your whole history is built on a lie! A Chinese whisper that gets twisted and turned every time it's passed on." She pointed to the sphere. "Right next to me is the Source. The one thing that you are both fighting over it. Why fight when you can share it? The source is a device to rejuvenate a planet's ecosystem and it's used to make planets habitable." She turned more serious. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves for fighting over such a beautiful idea. The Source wasn't intended for you to fight over! It wasn't invented for you to cause a bloodbath! It's about bringing life. Sunlight and peace." She lifted up the sphere. "I am Lady Romanadvoratrelundar and I declare this war is over!" She threw the Source to the ground and the glass ball shatters and the gases escaped, shining in gold and green as they danced throughout the air. Amazed by the sight, human and Hath both put their weapons to the ground, peace finally surrounded them.

Jenny gave Thyra a piggy-back and Thyra threw her hands over her sister's neck, both sisters looking at the gas around them with a radiant expression on their faces. "What's happening mum, dad?"

"The gases will soon escape and trigger the terraforming process." Romana smiled, feeling very delighted as she noticed how prosperous her daughters were.

"What does that mean?"

"A new world." Braxiatel finished off. The Humans and Hath had their new world but Braxiatel had his new world with his lover and daughters. With his family. Something he never even imagine he would have.

Jenny and Thyra laughed with delight, Jenny twirling Thyra around as she gave her a piggy-back ride and Thyra squealed with laugher as the gas flew over their heads, making their parents laugh and Martha and Donna smile widely at the sisters interaction.

General Cobbs glowered at them, far from happy that Romana had destroyed his whole life plan. No! He could not stand change! He hated the idea of change! All his life he had dedicated towards warfare and getting rid of every stinking Hath and now they were apparently at peace. He would not stand for this! Not after everything the Hath has done to them and he lifts his gun up to shoot Romana and he pulled the trigger. He would start with Romana first like he had promised Braxiatel before he made his move onto his precious daughters. He wanted to see the older man suffer.

"Mummy!" Thyra cried with horror as she saw what General Cobb had done and she held out her hand, focusing on the small bullet and Romana turned around to find the bullet directly in front of her stomach, hovering in mid-air as Thyra used her telekinesis power. "Mummy!"

The soldiers near General Cobb tackled him and took his gun away and held him to the ground. Romana stared at the bullet with wide eyes, holding her breath before Thyra made the bullet fall to the ground. Romana released her breath and Braxiatel embraced her with relief, before Romana embraced her daughters, making sure they were okay before kissing them. "Oh you are wonderful Thyra." Romana told her, hugging both of them and not wanting to let go and both sisters nuzzled into their mother's shoulders. "Thank you. I love you more than you could ever begin to imagine."

Braxiatel furiously turned to General Cobb and stormed over to him, seething with anger and he threw Cobbs gun away before getting out his own, the whole room holding their breaths. But Braxiatel stood there, panting from anger as he pointed the gun at General Cobbs head. Martha and Donna looked on with wild eyes, and Thyra closed her eyes, nuzzling her mother and sister when suddenly Braxiatel lowered the gun and crouched down next to Cobb, looking at him in the eye. "You will never raise another weapon. _Ever. Again._" He lowered his gun and pressed his two index fingers besides Cobb's forehead, closing his eyes in concentration as he began to wipe Cobb's mind of all the knowledge he knew about warfare. Turned out to be his entire life.

Cobb's eyes widened as he felt his mind fading. "Aaargh!" He screamed in agony as Braxiatel slowly wiped his mind of everything that he knew about warfare and he squirmed in pain for a minute before he began to pant heavily, Braxiatel slowly stood up and Cobb looked around him quizzically. "Why am I on the ground? What are all these weapons doing here? Who are you?" General Cobb asked manically, feeling very frightened. What was his purpose here?

Donna looked at Braxiatel quizzically but couldn't help but be slightly nervous around him. "What did you do to him?"

"I wiped his memory of all he knew about warfare and us. His entire life was built around it so all that is left now is a blank shell." He merely replied and he glanced at the whimpering Cobb on the floor who was now rocking back and forth with his head tucked in between his knees before looking back. "Let us hope he fills his brain with something useful this time round."

Romana broke apart from her embrace with her daughters and held Braxiatel's hand before looking between the two armies one last time. "When you start this new world of Human and Hath, remember that you work together in peace and unity. Not in fear and hatred. You will stand together and unite as one for only then you can achieve ever lasting peace!" She gave them all a piercing glare, making sure they understood her perfectly.

* * *

It was a little while later and the TARDIS crew and Cline and a fellow Hath were waiting outside the TARDIS. Jenny was still giving Thyra a piggy-back ride and she kept looking at Cline longingly and knew she had to make a decision. She wanted to stay here and help build her home-world afresh and start a life with Cline but she also wanted to join her family and stay side by side with her sister and she chewed her lip and Cline looked away slightly, a sad smile on his face.

Romana leaned against the TARDIS, seeing her daughter lost in deep thought. "You want to stay don't you?" She asked softly. She didn't want Jenny to leave her. Not so soon but she knew she had to. If she wanted to make her daughter happy, then Romana knew she was going to have to make sacrifices.

Jenny looked startled. "How did-"

"How did I know? You're my daughter. I can read you like an open book." Romana caressed her daughter's face and Jenny leaned into her mother's touch. "Once, long ago, I made the very same choice that you are making today. I stayed behind and helped a planet and civilisation rebuild itself and I know you can do the same thing. I know you can be so much better." She squeezed her daughter on the shoulder before handing her sonic screwdriver to her and Jenny looked at it with great interests. "This is not a weapon. It is a tool to help you rebuild this planet. I know you are cleverer enough to figure it out and to be able to use it wisely." As soon as she finished, Jenny carefully threw her arms around her mother's neck, kissing her whilst still carrying Thyra and holding onto her mother's sonic screwdriver tightly.

"Thank you mum." Jenny whispered, unable to stop the happy tears from cascading down her face. "I love you."

"I love you more." Romana quietly laughed, happy at the fact that her daughter was happy with her goodbye gift but Romana knew this goodbye wouldn't be forever.

Braxiatel looked at Cline who gulped and Braxiatel casually swung an arm around his shoulder and Cline looked at him nervously. "Cline! Cline! Cline! What can I say to you, mmm?" Braxiatel began, smirking inwardly at Cline's nervousness before he lowered his voice to a whisper- tightening his grip around Cline's neck. "If you so much break my daughters hearts or even make her cry once, I will make what I have done to General Cobb look nothing more like child's play. Is that understood?"

Cline nodded quickly, knowing Braxiatel was true to his word. Besides, his heart was set out on Jenny. He didn't want to break her hearts and he awkwardly saluted him. "Yes sir. Completely understood, Sir. I will protect and cherish Jenny with my life, sir." And he meant every word from the bottom of his heart.

Braxiatel smirked before patting him on the back. "Good man." He slapped him on the back and Cline looked highly relieved that he had managed to survive the talk with Jenny's father. That man really did scare him to death.

Jenny carefully put Thyra down to the ground and hugged her crying sister. "I don't want you to go." Thyra cried, hugging her sister tightly.

"I don't want to leave you either. But hey, you best bring mum and dad back here sometime soon right?" Jenny asked her, stroking away her sister's tears.

Thyra nodded, sniffling. "Yeah. You have to come and celebrate with us when it's my eighth birthday though! Promise?"

"Pinky promise." She and Thyra did a pinky promise before a Hath next to them gurgled something and handed what appeared to be two holographic communicator device and Jenny took them off the Hath gratefully, shaking it's hand before giving one to Thyra. "Here. You take one and I'll take one. That way we will always be sisters, no matter where we are."

Thyra hugged her sister tightly once more, making Jenny smile before they pulled apart. Jenny looked at her two Aunties who stood to the side with large smiles on their faces. "Thank you for helping them."

"It's always our pleasure." Donna grinned before they stepped in the TARDIS.

Romana and Thyra were the last ones to enter and Thyra grinned at her sister as Cline stood by Jenny's side, holding her hand. "Goodbye my love. You are more than welcome to give us a ring anytime." Romana smiled one last time at her daughter before stepping inside.

"Hey sis, you better watch this! This is the coolest thing ever!" Thyra smirked at her sister before bouncing off inside the ship.

"How do they all fit inside that box? It's so small!" Cline wondered, gaping and Jenny smirked before they watched the TARDIS demilitarized and both Jenny and Cline laughed joyfully at the surprise.

* * *

The TARDIS had now fully calmed down and was ready to take Martha home for good and Donna was walking Martha back to her house. Donna looked at her, concerned. "You sure about this?"

Martha nodded. She had finally made her choice even though she knew it meant seeing the Time family less often. "Yeah, positive. I can't do this anymore. You'll be the same one day."

Donna shook her head stubbornly. "Not me. Never! How could I ever go back to normal life after seeing all this?" They looked back at the Time-Family who were a few steps behind them, Romana and Braxiatel swinging Thyra into the air and Thyra giggled with delight and Donna was surprised at the fact her hat had stayed on. At the end of the day, despite them being the last of their kind, they were just an ordinary family trying to raise their daughter. "I'm gonna travel with that wonderful family forever." She turned back to Martha and embraced the other woman.

"Good luck." Martha told her with a smile, knowing in the bottom of her hearts that Donna was going to leave. All human companions left in the end one way or the other. Some worse than others.

"And you." Donna grinned and she stopped for a while as she lets Martha and the Time family walk up ahead, knowing they needed a few moments alone together.

"You really should visit my family more often. Mum and Tish are dying to see Thyra again." Martha reminded them. "Any chance of a visit soon? One without an alien invasion or something?"

Braxiatel chuckled. "Oh you know us Doctor Jones. We might just visit too soon."

"Yeah!" Thyra grinned. "And we have to visit Uncle Jack too! I miss Uncle Jack and Uncle Ianto."

"We'll ring them up tomorrow." Romana promised her daughter, knowing how much Thyra loved her guardian and favourite Uncle. "We'll ring them and see them then."

Martha hugged each of the Time-Lord's individually. "You lot gonna be okay though?"

"We're always okay." Romana told her with a slight nod and she meant it. She felt so much better now that she knew Braxiatel was alive and didn't kill himself on the Sontaran spaceship and now she had not only one daughter, but two! She has gained so much on this trip and she couldn't be more proud of her family.

"Good." Martha gave them one last smile as she watched the Time-family walk back to the TARDIS with Donna, Romana and Braxiatel still swinging Thyra and for a brief moment, Martha almost regrets her decision. Having the urge to join in with them and wanting to see more of Thyra's growing up in the TARDIS and watch Braxiatel's and Romana's relationship develop and she quickly looked at her engagement ring and she smiled, rushing into the house.

Yes. She has certainly made the right decision.


	21. Exit Wounds: Starship Trooper

The Time family and Donna were in the TARDIS swimming pool. Romana and Donna were already in there and were racing each other with lengths. Romana was wearing a crimson bikini with her Chapter House Symbol on whilst Donna was in a purple one and Romana saw out of the corner of her eyes the way Braxiatel would eye her longingly and she blushed slightly, and ducked her head under the water so he would not see her cheeks turn the same shade as her bikini.

Braxiatel chuckled, looking at Romana's figure appreciatively and reminded himself how lucky he was to have her as he carried Thyra to the swimming pool. He was just wearing average swimming trunks and truth be told, he hasn't swum for a very long time and he was thankful he had this opportunity to teach Thyra how to swim and he looked at Thyra before he climbed down the pool's steps. "Are you ready to learn how to swim my dear?"

Thyra was wearing a cute swimming suit for children, one her Auntie Martha had given to her recently and it was her first time wearing it. "Yeaah!" Thyra giggled. She was so excited! They never really got the chance to go in the swimming pool often due to them being so busy with adventures, her parents giving her her education and visiting family members and now was the time to teach her how to swim. Something that she has always wanted to do. He chuckled deeply and they stepped into the warm water.

First, they had fun moments. They wanted to make this as fun as possible for Thyra and they played around in the water like a normal family would in a swimming pool. Braxiatel would hold her by the waist, letting her go on her back as she kicked and splashed in the water whilst he and Romana took it in turns to swim lengths. Braxiatel and Romana would often lay Thyra on her back, gently swimming her along as she laughed in delight before trying to do a few back strokes on her own. "Good girl! That's it. You can do it!" Romana encouraged her daughter as she finished her length, watching Thyra and Braxiatel interact. Romana had forgotten how good of a teacher Braxiatel was and how good he really was with children. Yes, he used to be a teacher at the Academy back on Gallifrey as he used to teach her himself once upon a time but that was before he wiped her memory due to the incident with the Pandora and saved her life and she smiled faintly. He was always saving her life just like she will always save his.

"Mummy, look at what daddy and I can do!" Thyra shouted and Romana her stopped the length she was about to do and turned and looked at her as she saw Thyra being thrown into the air before Braxiatel catching her as she squealed with delight, making a slight splash in the water and Romana threw her head back and laughed, feeling very much relaxed.

Suddenly they heard the TARDIS phone rang and Romana swam over to the edge and grabbed her new sonic screwdriver that she had built a few days before and activated the phone, putting whoever was on the other end straight through the line. "Hello?" She called, noticing Thyra and Braxiatel have stopped swimming as had Donna.

"Romana? Braxiatel? Are you there?" It was Jack and he sounded on the verge of tears.

Romana looked concerned, wondering what was wrong with him. "We're all here. We're fine. Are you all right?"

Jack bit back a sob. "No. Nothing's all right. It's my brother, Gray and an old friend of mine-Captain John Hart. You told me to ring you two if we were ever in need of trouble. This is that time."

Braxiatel had already climbed out of the swimming pool with Thyra and draped a crimson towel around his daughter. Captain John Hart? Was this another conman that Jack knew? Or another Time Agent? "We're on our way Jack. We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thank you. I'll put the coordinates through the TARDIS databank now." They heard Jack type in something, presumingly on his vortex manipulator before the line went dead.

Donna gave an exaggerated sigh, also wrapping a towel around herself before she headed into her bedroom, shaking her long damp, wet hair. She was so much looking forward to a day off in the swimming pool and sun lounges in the TARDIS. "And here I thought we could get a nice day off."

* * *

It was a little while later and the TARDIS crew were all dressed and dry and were landing the TARDIS with the given coordinates that Jack has given them. "So this is Thyra's Uncle right?" Donna questioned. She has never met the man before but she has heard Thyra talk about him plenty of times. She knew from the little facts that she picked up about this man was the fact that he lived with another man called Ianto and he ran a small Torchwood team in the middle of Cardiff where they saved Wales and the rest of the Universe there.

"Yes. The immortal one." Braxiatel replied as he, Thyra and Romana managed to fly the TARDIS safely despite the fact that the TARDIS was still sending him mini-tantrums and Donna raised an eyebrow at him, surprised. He waved his hand at her, not wanting to explain the story and how Romana regeneration went wrong that day after defeating the Daleks. "It's a long story."

"Is Uncle Jack going to be okay?" Thyra asked, putting on her hat as she looked at her mother worryingly. Uncle Jack sounded so upset over the comm and she wondered why he sounded so upset about his brother and this Captain John. She knew Jack lived a very long life due to his immortality and wondered if it was something from his childhood and what could be so upsetting about it.

Romana held her hand as they made their way towards the TARDIS door. "I don't know my love. He needs our help and we always help those in need. Even the strongest people break down sometimes and ask for help when they need it most."

They stepped outside where they realized they were in front of what appeared to be a recently destroyed abandoned building as smoke was still pilling from it and they saw Jack and his Torchwood team with Gwen and her husband Rhys nearby a car. All apart from Rhys and Gwen were covered in dust, cuts and bruises and Romana and Braxiatel knew they have just recently been in a bomb explosion.

Jack dashed towards them, looking so relieved to see the Time family. They actually came! They actually came at the right moment to help him and his team when they needed it the most and for that, he was forever thankful towards them. "Romana! Braxiatel!" He called and the Time-Lord's could see he had been crying recently.

"What happened? No, let me guess. You've just been in a bomb explosion haven't you?" Romana enquired, glancing between Jack's human team and the building, deducting what had happened and she wondered who caused it. No doubt it was this Captain John he was speaking of. What a mess this man has made!

Jack hesitated. "We...might have. But that's not the least of our problems. You are not going to like what else has happened."

Owen threw his hands up in the air. Not the least of our problems? Was Jack bloody kidding him? He had nearly been killed in that bomb explosion! He nearly died! Again! And now John had stolen the only transport system they had. This day was just getting better and better. "Bastard John's taken our SUV."

"Watch it, there's a kid here." Donna glared at him, covering Thyra's ears and Thyra looked up innocently at her as Owen merely scowled.

Tosh was reading signals of her device, looking horrified as she clutched at her wound. She was so lucky to have made it out alive for the bomb explosion hadn't been pleasant. ""I'm getting readings of rift activity all over the city. Major rift of flares at St. Helen's Hospitals, the Cardiff docks-wait, no that's gone now. The Police Headquarters and the Central IT Sever Station."

Romana pursed her lips disapprovingly. These humans were meant to be working with the rift responsibly! Not treating it like a toy. When all this mess was over, she was going to show the Torchwood team how to properly look after the rift and take it with great care."What have you lot been up to?! You are destroying the rift and Time itself!"

Suddenly Gwen got a phone call and answered it, trying not to panic. So many things were happening all at once and she wasn't sure how to take it and she felt her heart race. "Hey, Andy?"

Andy went straight through the phone, sounding desperate. "Gwen, you've gotta get here right now. I'm serious, we need you."

"Okay, I'm on my way, all right?" Gwen switched off the line, wondering what sort of trouble Andy was in this time but she knew it had something to do with the rift and Captain John Hart and Gwen tried not to think about the time John kissed her and paralysed her.

"Okay, you called us for help and we're here. I would like some serious explanations as to why someone is messing around with the rift activity like it's a toy." Romana snapped angrily. She deserved to know what happened after Jack had called them and dragged them along to help them with this Torchwood mission. She knew he was perfectly capable of looking after himself and his team but she also knew that sometimes he just needed some help.

"It's one of Jack's buds." Owen glowered darkly, looking over at Jack. "Captain John or whatever he likes to call himself. He tried to kill us."

"It's a long story and it involves him and my brother." Jack winced, trying not to think about the day he let go of Gray's hand. It was all his fault, he knew. He let go of Gray's hand when they were running but Jack did come back for him. He did but he was gone and he always hated himself for it. He hated himself every day for letting go of Gray's hand. "Okay. Here's what we are going to do-"

Romana shook her head, standing in front of them with authority. "No. _You_ listen to me Jack. This is a highly dangerous situation that needs to be taken seriously. You need our help and now you got it. These are all going to be traps to divert us off from the real plan. It's obvious despite us not knowing what the real plan is. This will be a painful journey for you but we can all try and make it easier and safer for our selves." She began before looking at Braxiatel. "Braxiatel, you go with Owen to the hospital. Make sure you are both armed and see what they are doing there. Tosh, Ianto and Thyra, you go to the Central Sever building. Myself, Gwen, Donna and Rhys will go to the Police station and Jack-"

"I'm going to Torchwood." Jack interrupted her and Romana looked surprised. "I need to have words with John and figure out why he's doing this."

"Woah, hang on there's a little kid here!" Rhys pointed out, indicating towards Thyra. She was just a kid! She couldn't go heading into danger like this when there was a psychopath from the future on the lose. "She can't come with us!"

Thyra merely shrugged, heading back into the front passenger seat. She has never met this man before and for all she knew, he thought of her as a human kid but Thyra was not. She was a six-year old Time-Lady and has been through more than Rhys could ever begin to imagine. "I'm tougher than I look." She looked up at Rhys once more. "Besides, I'm no ordinary kid. I'm an alien."

Rhys looked baffled. An alien! She was an alien kid! This day was just getting stranger and stranger. Then again, his wife's job did involve aliens but he just never expected an alien kid to look exactly like a human child. In a way, it was kind of unnerving. "All right. Hang on though, we can't all fit in my car."

"Some of us will go in the TARDIS." Braxiatel replied, smirking at the man's stupidity and at how proud Thyra was for taking care of herself. He knew he could trust Tosh and Ianto. Tosh and Romana knew each other before with the Slitheen incident and they knew Ianto for he was Jack's boyfriend and Thyra's Uncle. Someone that they could both trust Thyra to be with and someone to protect her from harm. "Myself, Owen and Jack will go in the TARDIS."

"But what are you gonna do Jack?" Gwen asked as she opened the car door and Romana sat in Thyra's seat and lifted her daughter before pulling her onto her lap. "You can't just talk to him."

"Yeah, he just tried to kill us all!" Owen reminded him once more, sounding far from happy.

"I was the only one who could ever control him. That's why the Time Agency partnered us." Jack replied, heading into the TARDIS. It was true. Back in the Time Agency, Captain John Hart was a dangerous man. He was fed on blood-lust and was sexually active. He was so dangerous that not even the head of the Time Agency could control him and Jack always wondered what was so special about him that John seemed to like about Jack and he shook his head. He wondered why the head of the Time Agency even hired John in the first place.

Rhys looked after him as he got into the drivers seat. This day was just getting weirder and weirder. "Hang on. Did you just say Time Agency? Don't tell me that's based in Cardiff too." The Time-Lord's looked highly amused, Braxiatel kissing Romana on the lips longingly and giving Thyra a peck before they all went their separate ways.

* * *

Jack had just left the TARDIS, leaving Owen with Braxiatel before he entered the hub to the music of_ 'I lost my heart to a Starship Trooper_' by Sarah Brightman playing over the speakers and Jack grimaced, trying not to think back on his time on the Valiant when the Master would play the Scissor Sisters song every day in the Year that Never Was. It was agreed upon between him, Braxiatel and Romana that they forever hated the Scissor Sisters with a burning passion and he looked around to find John standing on the edge of the railings, holding a football banner flag. "Come on! Sing along. It's our song!" He whined at the fact Jack was not singing along with him. He was so disappointed for Jack had a great singing voice.

Jack looked at him, far from pleased. He only hoped Thyra would never have to see or meet Captain John Hart but Jack knew she would and he regretted calling the Time-family for a brief moment even though he knew he desperately needed their help. Even if that meant putting his favourite niece at Risk."We don't have a song. And if we did have a song, it wouldn't be this song."

John almost pouted. "You're no fun." He turned the music off and discarded the banner before walking down to greet him. It had been a long while since he has last seen Jack but John wished he could change the circumstances he was in.

"Thank you."

"I've been here quite a while. What kept you?" John asked, cocking his head to the side. Truth be told, he has been waiting here. He has been waiting patiently for Jack to get out of the nice little party he has planted for him in the old abandoned warehouse and he was disappointed at the fact Jack took him longer than he expected. Maybe Jack really didn't want to see him after all and was slightly hurt by that fact.

Jack decided not to mention the fact that he has called for help by some of the greatest people in the universe, knowing that John would sooner or later be defeated. It was just a matter of time of when he was going to be stopped. Then he was going to find his brother and say how sorry he was for letting go of his hand. "We all survived. You know, if you're gonna set an explosion, you need to be more efficient."

John puffed, waving his hands across as though he didn't care. Truth be told, he didn't. He just wanted to test out a theory that seemed intriguing to him for the past few days and was slightly discouraged at the fact it didn't work. "Oh, them. They were just prototypes. Had to test out a theory that a woman I recently slept with gave me. How are they all, your little team?"

Jack didn't answer, wanting to get to the bottom of this business and more importantly, he wanted to know how his brother survived. He also knew John really didn't care about his team despite the fact that he has met them plenty of times before. John didn't care about anyone other than himself and Jack. "What do you want?"

"I want you to know that I love you." John replied, turning his back on Jack as he grabbed hold of his two machine guns. He meant that and he wasn't just saying it because he was forced to either. He said it on his own accord and he hoped one day that Jack would forgive him for all he has done.

Jack glowered at him darkly. "Funny way of showing it."

"No, seriously. You have to understand. I really _do_ love you." John turned around and empties two machine gun into Jack. He watched as Jack fell face down into the water, dead into the bottom of the tower.

John looked at him longingly, looking over his dead, bloody body and almost felt slightly guilty. "Because this is gonna get nasty."

* * *

"Andy, this is Lady Romanadvoratrelundar and Donna. They are with Torchwood. Practically, Romana was the one that founded it." Gwen quickly explained to her friend Andy as they walked quickly through the Cardiff City Police Headquarters, seeing the mass of bloodied bodies that were scattered around them. Gwen tried not to blanch, knowing she has seen worse with Torchwood but that didn't mean it wasn't going to be easy.

"Don't remind me. Met Queen Victoria and a werewolf that was not a werewolf that bit her and now the Royal Family are infected. Then she knighted me as 'Dame Lady Romanadvoratrelundar' and Braxiatel as 'Sir'. Not that his ego was already big enough as it is." Romana told them, shaking her head and Donna and Rhys looked at her, not sure whether she was joking or being serious and Andy looked at her like she had grown two heads. "But on a more serious note, what is happening at HQ?" She asked as she saw a bloodied body beside her and she stopped, quickly examining the wounds and noticed the police officer that lay dead before them had his neck ripped out and she looked at the marks that the teeth had left. "Attacked from the neck. Sharp and pointed teeth used to rip out meat. Severely strong. It could very well be a Hoix but I have to see these for myself to identify it." She dipped her finger in the officers blood, tasting it and Donna and Andy blanched. "Hoix or Weevil. Can't tell for certain."

Andy was about to reply but then he noticed Rhys and he held his hands up for Rhys to stop. Rhys couldn't just go walking around lose on here! Sure, these strangers Romana-whats-her-long-name and Donna could come in because they were with Torchwood but not Rhys and Andy tried to push aside his own personal judgement of Rhys and tried to be professional. "Whoa, Rhys, what are you doing here? This is a crime scene and a confidential crime scene at that. If this here gets out, there'll be a city wide panic!"

Gwen rolled her eyes. She wished Andy would stop treating her husband like an idiot and would just get along with him. He had to accept that Gwen just didn't love him and that she belonged with Rhys. "Rhys isn't going to go blabbing."

"Hey, I'm keeping more secrets than you'd believe." Rhys told Andy, looking serious. He was! He knew more than Andy could ever could.

Andy looked unamused, testing Rhys's stupidity. He'll never forgive Rhys for marrying Gwen, the woman that Andy loved. "Oh, like what?"

"Like the fact that Romana is an alien and so is her daughter and the fact that there's a Time-Agency based in Cardiff."

Romana and Gwen rolled their eyes, not believing at the fact Rhys fell for Andy's question. "I have you know I'm a friendly alien." Romana coldly told Rhys, causing Donna to chuckle slightly despite the grim situation behind them and Donna tried not to throw up-bottling it all up and was thankful she had not eaten anything earlier. "And the Time Agency is not based in Cardiff. It's based in the 51st Century thank you very much." She and Gwen continued examining the bodies before heading off to the prison cells.

Andy rolled his eyes at Rhys, folding his arms across his chest. "Brilliant secret. I ask, you tell. Well done."

Romana looked through the food slot at prisoners cells. These prisoners cells really were primitive weren't the? Back on Gallifrey, during the CIA or when the Time-Lord's, they always held the highest prison cells and equipment, making it nearly impossible for anyone to break out. She gazed through the tiny food slot, seeing about four Weevils running like mad dogs in the large cell. Really, did Torchwood have no clue on how to handle these Weevils at all?

"Bloody hell. What are they?" Rhys asked, seeing the angry creatures on the other side and he winced as one ran up to them, showing it's large, bloodied teeth through the slot before running around again.

"Weevils. They like to live in dark, damp places. More importantly, the sewers." Romana replied and she cracked her neck, knowing what she had to do. "Gwen, give me your subdue gas for a moment just in case. I'm going in to talk to them."

"Woah! You can't go in! The Weevils will kill you!" Gwen protested as she lifted up her trousers and grabbed her subdue before with her spare hand, she stopped Romana from entering the cell. If anything happened to Romana, she knew her little girl would never forgive her. This was her first time meeting her and already she liked the woman a great deal. But that did not means she could let her go in with a bunch of Weevils, alone in a cell with so little to defend herself with. "And Weevils can't talk. They just sort of growl at you." Gwen made a mental note to tell Romana that Owen was now King of the Weevils but she had a feeling that Romana would not like the situation at all.

"Trust me Gwen, Romana has been in much crazier and dangerous places than this." Donna grinned at her. She knew Romana could take care of herself even if there were a bunch of ugly beastie boys inside the cell. "Besides, Romana can speak god knows how many languages. She can literally speak dog if she wanted too!"

"Yes, thank you for that Donna." Romana replied, unamused before looking at Andy. The subdue in her hands at the ready incase she needed it. "You don't mind me going in do you?" She would go in anyway even without Andy's permission but Romana knew it was polite to ask first. A Lady always asked for permission.

"Be my guest." Andy replied with a sigh, gesturing towards the cells and Romana quickly opened the door and slammed it shut behind her and as soon as she entered the cell, the Weevils stopped running around and slamming into the walls and were now cowering before Romana as Romana barked at them in a language that the humans could never understand.

"Bloody hell, she really can speak Weevil." Gwen replied, gob-smacked. Never in her life did she expect the Weevils to develop some kind of language. Suddenly one of the Weevils tried to attack Romana but Romana blocked it's attack and knocked it to the ground with ease as though it was nothing more than fighting with a young child and Andy's and Rhys mouth dropped open in shock before Romana gave them all a large piece of meat to chew on and she quickly left the cell.

"That was bloody brilliant." Gwen replied with awe, holding even more respect for the Romana than before. She wondered where the woman learnt to fight like that and Gwen wished she could learn some moves of her. "You are going to have to teach me how to speak Weevil. It will be a life-saver. What did you say to them?"

Romana handed Gwen back her subdue, having no need for it now the Weevils were under her control. The human woman had team-leader qualities about her and Romana liked that. She reminded her a bit of herself in a way with her qualities and she shook her head briefly. "I told them who I was and what species I was. They are very primitive beasts and Weevils have always held a respect for Time-Lord's since my kind had saved them plenty of times in the past. That and I told them off for their poor behavior and they were very much ashamed."

"You're bloody brilliant you are." Andy told her with praise. Time-Lord's? Was that the species she was? If she was, she certainly looked more human than alien and Andy held some sort of relief with that. Glad at the fact she didn't have five extra legs or arms and was not a green blob walking around.

"Thank you." Romana couldn't help but feel smugged. What she did back there was rather simple. The Weevils just needed some discipline and Gallifrey, she certainly did give them some discipline and the Weevils actually felt ashamed of themselves which was what Romana wanted before she turned round and soniced locked the prison cell door. "They should be kept quiet now that they know I am here so they are all on their best behaviour." She suddenly looked thoughtful at Andy. "Did you say they killed _four _most important senior officers?"

Andy nodded. "Almost like it was targeted."

Romana looked at Gwen and Donna, deadly serious. "I have a feeling this is a trap. But what for? What could this Captain John be planning?" She knew little of this Captain John Hart. All she knew from him was what Gwen told her about her tales the last time they encountered him and she knew he was a deadly psychopath and was told not to go anywhere near his lips. Not that Romana would ever kiss a Time Agent. Romana pointed and laughed at Time Agents save from Jack.

Gwen logged into her comm, wanting to find out where the others were. "Tosh, report where you are."

* * *

Tosh, Ianto and Thyra were entering the Central Sever building top floor. The three of them entering the office building and they stuck close together, checking left and right for any sign of alien activity save from Thyra. "We are just entering the Central Sever. No sign of rift activity yet." Tosh reported as she walked in front, Thyra in the middle and Ianto last. "This building houses servers for the military, police, NHS. Even looks after the server systems for the nuclear station at Turnmill."

"What did they report exactly?" Thyra asked, curious as she glanced around for any unusual sightings. Before they even left the TARDIS, her father had given Thyra her own gun for safety, knowing that being with Torchwood was going to be dangerous despite her mother's disapproval of handling a weapon with one so young but Thyra knew that the gun was not a toy to be dealt with and knew the full responsibilities that came with it. Especially after seeing how General Cobb nearly killed her mother from few days before. She was so thankful she had her telekinesis power and that she was able to save her mother's life.

"Ghosts. In these server stacks." Tosh replied, smiling at the little girl. The girl had grown up so much since Tosh had last seen her at New Year. Then again, she was only a baby back then but now she was so mature at such a young age and had already faced so much danger from what she has read from the up to date records on the computers back at the hub but couldn't help but wonder if it was the most suitable lifestyle for a young child, no matter if she was alien or not.

Thyra scoffed, flickering her braided hair. She knew very well there was no such things of Ghosts. They were only memories of the past that have been brought back by the rift. Her parents have taught her that much. "No such thing as ghosts."

Ianto gave a sly smile towards Thyra, agreeing with her before looking back at Tosh. He enjoyed spending time with his niece as he got to know her. Developing his relationship with Jack, Thyra now got to call him Uncle Ianto and even though he was already an Uncle to his sisters children who he did not see very often, it was warming for him that he got to spend time with her and interact with her. That, and she always complimented on his coffee making skills and joined him on his James Bond marathon which his team mates did not do and he always liked those moments he shared with Thyra before he looked at Tosh. "How's the arm?"

"Owen gave me industrial strength painkillers. Seems to be doing the trick." Tosh replied when suddenly she felt a tug at her sleeve and she saw the little girl tugging at her coat and pointing towards three cowled figures with Scythes on the other side of the room and they just so happened to be in the darkest place in the room. Typical. "Ianto."

Ianto walked back towards them, looking slightly amused. On any other occasion, he would find the situation highly amusing but this was a serious situation as Jack's life was at risk. "Huh."

"Devils. Blasphemers. Pray to your heathen God, while in the Lord's name we cast you out." The monks snarled and they began to quickly advance on them.

Ianto, Thyra and Tosh quickly shared a look with each other before each getting their guns out and they shot them, Ianto and Tosh shooting bullets whereas Thyra's guns shot lasers and the monks fell to the ground, dead.

"There we are then." Ianto shrugged, putting his gun away and couldn't help but wonder if Thyra was okay with shooting an alien dead at such a young age. Was she okay with this? Did she fully understand the responsibility of shooting someone and the damage it caused? He hoped she did but Ianto knew her parents wouldn't hand Thyra a dangerous weapon

"Sorted." Tosh chirped, putting her gun away carefully.

"Easy peasy, lemon squeezy." Thyra grinned and she put her gun back in it's original position before seeing Ianto and Tosh look at her with an amused expression. "What?"

"You know that phrase too?" Tosh asked, amused. She would have thought Thyra and her family would not be able to understand most human phases but she knew the family liked to return to Earth often to see dear friends, including them.

Thyra giggled. "Auntie Donna taught it me. Mummy's useless with Earth phrases." Ianto and Tosh couldn't help but laugh along with her with relief despite the situation they were in.

* * *

Braxiatel and Owen arrived at St. Helen's hospital where they followed a Doctor named Angela towards the basement doors before Romana voice entered through the comm. "Owen, Braxiatel. Do you have anything to report?"

"We are entering the basement now." Braxiatel replied, following Angela and they peered through the door and he could hear the concern in her voice and he wondered how she and Thyra were doing on their missions.

"Coming back from a fag break, saw the door open and there it is, chewing through the cables. So I locked it in." Angela explained to them, standing away so the men could have a look at the creature that lay inside the room. She was so she glad she found experts to deal with this creature in the room and with her quick thinking and logic, she had managed to get out alive and call for help.

Braxiatel and Owen glanced at each other and gave each other a curt nod before they looked through the glass doors, Braxiatel then raised his fists to knock on the door quietly before suddenly a Hoix jumped out of them at the door which made Owen jump out of his skin and move away from the door with fright but Braxiatel stayed where he was, unfazed. He wondered briefly for a moment if it was the same Hoix that he wrestled with when they dealt with Arkadian when they travelled with Rose and the Hoix turned round, a few scars on the back of it's head where Braxiatel last tackled it and he inwardly groaned. Yes. It was the very same Hoix and it was still angry with him. But this time, Braxiatel had one advantage because the Hoix wouldn't know who he was due to him being in a different regeneration.

Angela panted, looking at them with wide eyes. The beast looked so strong! It was impossible for these two men to defeat it. "What the hell is it?"

Owen looked at her. "Short answer, it's an alien." He replied and he looked at Braxiatel, wondering if he should mention that he was an alien to her to but he shook his head, knowing now was not the time to be messing around and he began to rummage his medical equipment out, preparing a sleeping drug.

Braxiatel looked at him sternly. "I'm going in. Myself and this Hoix have some unfinished business to attend to." Unfinished business that should have been finished a long time ago with the Free Time Terrorists.

"What, you met this Hoix before?" Owen retorted angrily. Who did this man think he was? Weren't they meant to be working together in a team? "How do you know you've met this particular Hoix? They all look the same."

"You see those scars on the back of it's head?" Braxiatel pointed towards the Hoix and both Owen and Angela looked at the Hoix carefully, seeing the bloody scars across it's head before looking back at Braxiatel, nodding. "Acid attack from me. Last time I met this Hoix he was with some old Free Time Terrorists and turned out this Hoix was working with them. I put up a fight with the Hoix and managed to send it back where it came from. Unfortunately, the rift has let it lose on Earth once more."

"But hold on, won't the Hoix be angry at you though if you enter?" Owen asked. If they were old enemies, didn't that make the Hoix even more dangerous and blood-thirsty? "It will be less dangerous if I go in."

"No. I've changed my face since then." Braxiatel replied smoothly and Owen nodded in understanding. Like Tosh, ever since the New Year he had done his research on this Time-family and Owen knew that these aliens could change their faces and bodies when they were dying. Owen wished he could do that since he has already died once and thanks to the Torchwood team, they brought him back from the dead and made him King of the Weevils.

"You mind if I take that off you?" Braxiatel pointed towards the needle in Owen's hand. He was going to need it and luck.

Owen gloomily handed it over to him. Not at all pleased at the fact that Braxiatel was taking over his job despite him having a cool alien ship even if it did send mini-tantrums at him. "Sure. Though, if you get hurt, I'm not going to be the one that's going to fix you."

Braxiatel considered him for a moment with a frown. "I thought you were a Doctor."

"I am. But I don't save assholes." Owen smirked, reminding Braxiatel pointedly that he was an asshole whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Braxiatel rolled his eyes before he checked in his pockets for dog treats, mainly pigs ears before Braxiatel looked at Angela. He knew Owen was a dead man walking like Jack and it unnerved him. It made him feel nauseous to be around Owen and he knew Romana and Thyra felt the same way. He pushed the nauseous feeling down, knowing he had more important things at hand rather than worrying about a rude dead man standing next to him. Never speak ill of the dead was what his mother told him when she was alive and he inwardly scoffed. If only she could see how rude this dead man was. "Can you open the door for me?"

Angela nodded and dug out her keys. "I still don't understand. What is it?"

"It's a Hoix." Owen explained to her, glad that he was still doing part of his job. "The only profile we have is that it lives to eat-" Braxiatel snorted in amusement. "Doesn't matter what. Caught one in Barry last year in a Kebab shop. He went through seven doner sticks in twenty minutes."

"Amusing, I'm sure." Braxiatel opened the door. "Wish me luck." He smirked before going through into the dark basement, Owen closing the door behind him and he peered through the glass, wanting to see how Braxiatel handled the situation. "We've met before, you and I." Braxiatel began and he crouched down as he walked in through the dark basement, his Time-Lord senses were on high alert to try and find the Hoix. "Remember our dear friend Arkadian?" He saw the Hoix at the other end of the basement near the vents lift its head and growled at him and Braxiatel dug out in his pocket some pig ears and began to throw one at a time at him, making a line of them directly towards him. "Ah, so you do remember me. I've changed my face last time we met. Do you like it?" He spoke calmly as the Hoix continued to growl dangerously at him. "I've come here to apologize so I have some pig ears for you." He hid behind the corner, Owen's needle in his hands as the Hoix followed the trail and Braxiatel rolled it's eyes as it bent down on the last pig ear towards him. "You really are a stupid Hoix aren't you?" He stabbed the Hoix in the back of the head harshly and the Hoix roared in pain, it's roars could be heard throughout the whole basement and Angela moved back away from the doors in horror and Owen looked at her concerned before Braxiatel lay the Hoix on the ground there. "Playtime's over now." He told the Hoix coldly, feeling very satisfied that the business between him and the Hoix was finally over.

* * *

Back in the Hub, Jack revived once more, noticing he had been strung up by chains in a crucifixion style and he gasped, screaming slightly and was dripping wet from head to toe. He panted, trying to struggle from the chains before he noticed John from Tosh desk.

"Comms and weapons have been in removed in case you're wondering. So no chance of rescue." John told him as he walked down the stairs towards him before holding up a photo of Thyra and Jack when Thyra was only a three years old before she has met Donna. It was when Romana and Braxiatel went out on a small date one night in Cardiff and he and Ianto had decided to cover for Thyra, spoiling her rotten and she loved every minute of it. "Whose she?"

"Doesn't matter. You're going nowhere near her." Jack retorted, wanting to protect Thyra as best as he could before he looked between the chains and back at John again. If John harmed Thyra in anyway shape or form, he knew Romana or Braxiatel would never forgive him and it was his duty as her guardian and Uncle to protect her. "This is a little extreme, don't you think?"

John merely raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, so what? Suddenly you're anti-bondage?" He threw the picture casually into the water beneath Jack. John wanted to know who the girl was for she looked very similar to the woman he slept with few days ago with previously. But it couldn't be her. It just wasn't possible. Urgh. Time Travel certainly did his head in sometimes.

Jack shook with rage and he growled angrily at John, wanting to kill the man before him after everything he has done to him and Torchwood team previously. He will never forgive John for trying to hurt them. "Why are you here?"

John threw his hands up in the air like a teenager who didn't get to spend enough time with his best friend who spent to much time with their lover. It was always when they were tied up everyone was suddenly interested in him. "Well, see. Now you're interested in me. It's always the same. Nobody cares until you tie them up." He walked back towards Tosh desk. "Number of reasons, actually. First of all, you were very rude to me."

Jack looked at him, baffled. He was joking, right? He had to be joking. "What?"

John pointed his finger at him accusingly, like a mother telling of their children when they have misbehaved. "Very rude indeed. In front of people who barely knew me, you belittled me. I can't let that go." He typed something on the computer before typing something in on his own vortex manipulator.

"You're serious?" Jack asked, not wanting to believe this. This was ridiculous. John was behaving like a child!

"Second. You have all of time, eternity essentially, and you still refused to spend time with me. After all we've been through together. After all _I've _done for you."

Jack managed to regain his composer, stopping fighting against the chains and he looked at John, deadly serious. Yes, Jack had eternity to live through but that didn't mean he he could see John for one day. He had always wanted to avoid him after John's crazy past and the times they had together for John had been a very bad influence to Jack during his Time Agency era. It was how he became a conman in the first place. "Where's Gray? What have you done with my brother?"

John looked at him with a deadpan expression. "You don't realise. Actions, ramifications, ripples in the pond. It's beyond my control."

Jack scoffed. As if it was beyond his control. He was the one that started all this mess to begin with! He was the one that just tried to kill them all with a bomb explosion. He had no right to say it was beyond his control when he could easily sort it all out. "Beyond your control? _Please_."

"It is. You need to understand that. So, localise the Rift storms, a few short sharp rocks." John walked over to the Rift manipulator, knowing what he had to do.

No! If John messed up with the Rift, Romana and Braxiatel were going to kill them both and permanently. More times than they could count. "Don't touch those controls!" He shouted out, struggling against his chains and he tried to break free, not wanting John to do anymore damage.

John turned and looked at him. "Oi! I'm working here." He pressed a button on his vortex manipulator and he sent electricity through Jack's manacles and chains and Jack screamed in agony. Just because he can't die, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. "If you don't want that again, keep quiet."

"No." Jack managed to bite out despite the agony he was in. He had to stop John. He had to stop him somehow. But Jack knew he would. He's stopped him before and he will stop him again.

John plugged some wires into the rift, working his way round the it. It was so very simple to use and he remembered being taught how to control the rift back in his Time Agent days before it closed down. "So, I think I'm ready to find the vantage point. A little power and we're all set."

Jack struggled once more. Oh no. This time he was certain that Romana and Braxiatel were certainly going to kill him and make sure that he stays dead this time. "Hey! Whatever you're planning, we're going to stop you." He smirked, knowing this time he had Romana and Braxiatel working along side him.

John finished plugging into the rift and it began to activate and he turned and walked to the railings opposite Jack, throwing his arms out. "Oh. Okay. Go on then, stop me. I hope you can. Really." He dropped his arms, looking slightly disappointed at Jack's attempts. He would have expected so much more from Jack. "No? All right. Let's go get ourselves a good view."

* * *

It was now 6:28pm and John had literally dragged Jack all the way to the top of Cardiff Castle and he threw Jack against the wall that was facing the view of Cardiff city. "What the hell are we doing here?" Jack rasped after being thrown harshly against the stone brick wall. What was the point of dragging him up to Cardiff Castle? What was so important about this location to John?

John smirked, admiring the city view. He had to admit, Cardiff did have it's nice points now and then. Even at night. "Now this is a good view." Jack struggled to get up and made to attack John but John used his brace and zapped more electricity through Jack, making him scream once more. John tutted. "I told you, no struggling."

Jack looked up at him desperately, wanting to get John to see sense. He had to get through to him. He could control John all those years ago. Surely he could control him again now? He had to. He couldn't let John lose when Thyra was nearby. "I can make things right with you."

"You don't understand. You can't ever make this right." He pressed another button into his vortex manipulator, putting the comm online. "Attention Torchwood employees and the new additions to Torchwood. Evening all. Now, stop what you're doing."

* * *

Romana and Gwen looked at each other and Romana turned her comm on, walking away from Gwen, Donna and the others. "Who am I speaking to?" Romana demanded, having a sinking feeling she already knew who. "Where is Jack?"

* * *

"I could ask you the same thing." John smirked.

* * *

"I'm Lady Romanadvoratrelundar and trust me, I'm not a person you want to mess with. If I can bring worlds and governments down, I can certainly bring you down in a matter of seconds." Romana snapped. He reminded her of the Free Time terrorists and she wondered briefly for a moment if he was working for them and she stiffened. Knowing that some of the Free Time Terrorists were still standing and would kill any Time-Lord or Time-Lady they came across and that meant Thyra too. "Let me guess, this is the famous Captain John Hart I've been hearing so much about?"

John chuckled. "My, we have a pompous one here don't we? I'm afraid Jack can't come to the comms right now. But if you leave a message, I'll be sure to pass it along."

"What's your plan Captain?" Romana asked coldly, ignoring this man's attitude. She would not let this Time Agent rival her temper. She would not let him control her emotions like that. "What are you planning to do?

"Pompous_ and _smart. I like it!" John barked out a laugh. Oh, he did love it when ladies have a short temper and a brain!

* * *

"Put Jack on right now!" Ianto demanded angrily through the comm and he could see Thyra and Tosh looking at him worryingly.

* * *

"Oh, Eye Candy! That was so masterful, so bossy, so basically powerless. I kind of liked Romana-whats-her-very-long-and-silly-name threats better. Get up to the roofs of your buildings. Quickly now, spit spot." He heard them all running to the rooftops.

* * *

Owen and Braxiatel looked at each other. "Why should we trust you mmm?" Braxiatel asked through the comm as they made their way upstairs. "Why should we do as you say? You are nothing more than a psychopath."

* * *

"The famous Irving Braxiatel. I know all about you and your little Collection and your sweet little friend, Bernice Summerfield. Oh-ho! No. Really. Because if you don't, well, you'll miss all the fun." He heard them all running over his comm. "Hold on a minute, do I mean fun or do I mean carnage? I get them confused." He gave a sick twisted smile. "Are you all running yet? No dawdling now."

* * *

Gwen and Romana began to ran up the stairs quickly, heading for the rooftops and they ignored the others who sent them baffled looks as they turned the corner up the stairs.

"Romana? Gwen?" Donna asked, confused and she and Rhys looked at each other. "Where're they going?"

"The rooftop." Rhys replied, also confused and they both ran after the two women with Andy right behind them. Wondering what on earth was going on.

* * *

John got out his device to explode the city with his multiple bombs. Jack looked at the device with horror, a sinking feeling in his stomach. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry." John told him once again as he typed in some more codes onto his pad.

"No." Jack protested weakly, knowing that John was not at all sorry. Not one bit.

John spoke into the comms once more, knowing all of Jack's team were on the rooftops. Knowing this was the last time they were going to see Cardiff in all it's glory, before he put them through hell. "Cardiff. Isn't it pretty? Doesn't it twinkle so? Take a good look. Remember this because it all goes so quick." He pressed a button and waited for the explosions to start, lifting his head as it waited for the musical sounds across the city.

He waited but there was nothing. John frowned and looked at the machine in his hands in confusion. Now that wasn't supposed to happen. There were supposed to be multiple explosions going off around the city one by one. Why weren't they working? He was in deep trouble for sure. No doubt he would be punished severely later by Gray.

He quickly pressed the button again, feeling panicky and knew that Gray would set the bomb on him any time soon for failing his plan. No! That just wasn't possible! He planted those bombs himself. He made sure they would go off all at once at the right time! Why were they suddenly failing him?

Suddenly, they heard a deep chuckle coming from behind him and he and Jack shared a confused look with each other and John spun around to see a woman standing before him. A woman that wasn't there a few minutes ago. She was wearing a dark tricorn hat on top of her head and had long and slightly curly black hair that was as black as coal and her skin as pale as snow. Her lips were as red as Jack's blood and she had a horizontal scar across her left eye and her emerald eyes were burning into his and she wore a feminine yet practical brocade coat with beaded dots and that had lacing at the armholes and elbows, all in white and gold. Her belt around her was hoisting all sorts of weapons, some even John couldn't name and she wore a peplum, split skirt and leather pants and combat boots. John's blood turned cold as he knew this woman very well. She lifted up her head so they could both see her face more clearly and gave them a mischievous smile. "Hello mates."


	22. Exit Wounds: Gray's Storm

**Note: The actress who I have chosen for older Thyra will be Ginnifer Goodwin portray of Snow White in Once Upon A Time. :) **

* * *

John stared at the woman in disbelief, knowing it was her who had stopped the bombing. On any other occasion, he'll be thrilled but this was the woman he had slept with a few nights before. Was she keeping tracks on him? If so, how? How did she keep tracks on him and just how did she know where all the bombs were? Oh! They certainly weren't lying when she said she was this good.

Jack merely looked at her with confusion before his eyes widened with realization, realizing who and what she was. "Thyra?! Is that you?" Jack croaked, sitting up painfully. It couldn't be her. But yet, Jack knew his niece when he saw her even if it was her future self. She looked so grown up and yet looked so dangerous. He only hoped she wasn't really a pirate.

The woman before them turned her head slightly to face Jack. "Thyra? I haven't been called that in _centuries." _She gave him a toothy grin, knowing it was a very young version of her Uncle. He looked so young and his eyes were not as old as she knew them to be. "Hello Uncle." She turned to look at John, giving him a flirtatious smile. "Hello John. Miss me?" John punched her in the face, breaking her nose. Thyra spat the blood out before fixing her nose back into place, feeling no pain at all. The amount of times she has been punched in the face, she swore she could make profit from it. "I take that as a no."

"What the hell are you doing here?" John demanded angrily, making angry arm gestures at her. "You've done this. You're the one behind this! How did you know about the bombs?"

The older version of Thyra gave him a mock-pout. He didn't scare her. Nothing did. She was a fearless pirate for she knew fear could cause you to do stupid things. "Little Johnny all angry now? You have been warned not to sleep with me."

Jack looked shocked. How did John know her? He wanted to know of their tales. He wanted to know how Thyra became a pirate but yet, a part of him didn't. "You two know each other?!" He tried hard not to picture his favourite niece sleeping with John Hart and thank god he couldn't. Thyra was just a sweet little girl that he knew. What made her become like this?

"I could ask you the same thing." John muttered to him before turning back to her. "What do you want? I told you. I owe you nothing. All debts are paid now between us." He owed her everything now. He was fair and square. So what could she possibly be after this time? He knew nobody should anger her. Legends say, she always leaves a storm behind her for those who have angered her and he didn't want to witness it as a cold shiver ran through him.

The older Thyra barked out a harsh laugh. "Ho-ho! True. I saved your life. I figure we're square, mate. But that's what not I'm here for."

John grabbed her and Jack by the arms before they were all enveloped in a bright glow, the vortex sucking them in. "Then what are you here for?" John hissed at her as they began to vanish through his vortex manipulator. Well, she was here now. She might as well come along with them for the ride after the damage she has done.

"The adventure." She replied, once more giving a toothy grin as they disappeared into the golden halo that surrounded them.

* * *

"Jack?" Romana barked, her hearts pounding through her ears that she could have sworn that the humans near her would have been able to hear them. "Jack, can you hear me? Are you there?"

"I'm tracking a huge Rift flare over at the Castle. It's been generated by the Rift manipulator at Torchwood." Tosh replied through the comms.

"They must have travelled by vortex manipulator. But where too? Thyra, Tosh, Ianto, Braxiatel and Owen. Are you all right?"

"We're fine mummy. Nothing has happened to Cardiff." Thyra replied with confirmation. "But mummy, what's my future self doing here?"

"I don't know my love." Romana replied as the humans threw her alarming looks at that knowledge. They couldn't believe it! Thyra's future self was here? With them?! But why? "But it looks like your future self has stopped the bombs that John has planted around the city."

"Don't want to be the harbinger of doom, but the systems which serve the Turnmill nuclear plant have gone offline." Ianto interrupted, sounding grim. "Still, at least the city has not been exploded. That's something."

"Thyra, help Tosh and Ianto stabilise the nuclear power station. That's our main priority for now. Braxiatel, Owen. How it's doing at the hospital?"

"Everything's okay." Owen replied. "The lights and some power went off but Braxiatel is fixing that right now. Oh, here we are!" He cheered. "The lights and power are back on. Yes!"

"Marvellous. Now, everybody you have to listen to me. I know you are all scared about what's happening around us. Gallifrey, I'm scared too but do not act out on your fear for then that will only cause you to do foolish things. You have to have a clear mind in order to find Jack, my daughter's older-self and John. I need you all to be the best you can be and I know you can do that. I'll speak to you all very soon." Romana switched off the line, leaning against the wall of the rooftop, overlooking the Cardiff city as she was lost deep in thought.

Donna put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, standing next to her. "Both Thyra's will be safe. You know she can take care of herself." Donna frowned, cocking her head to the side in confusion. "Or themselves?" Urgh. Time-Travel certainly did her head sometimes when she wanted to use the right words.

Gwen walked up to her on the other side, Andy and Rhys behind her with baffled looks and she gave Romana a stern look. "You reckon your daughter's future self is with Jack?" Gwen asked hopefully. She knew Jack couldn't die. She knew he was immortal but that didn't mean she couldn't worry about him. He was their leader and the one that formed this team together and they needed him. She was just so grateful for Romana's daughter future-self to have stopped the bombs before they went off for she knew that if she hadn't, they would have been in a worse situation than they were in now.

Romana gave a heavy sigh and ran a hand through her hair as she hoped what she was about to say was true. "Jack is her guardian and Uncle. He will do anything to protect Thyra. I only hope that he lives up to his promise."

* * *

John, Thyra and Jack arrived in a grassy field in broad daylight with the sun shining down upon them. Jack lying unconscious on the ground and John turned to Thyra, looking angrily. "Why did you stop those bombs? You knew what was going to happen didn't you?"

"I stopped them to save lives." She replied coldly, her hands resting on her hoister defensively as she knew people could lash out on emotions, especially anger. Plus, it was always better to stay safe rather than be sorry later.

John barked out a harsh laugh. "That's harsh coming from you!" He grabbed her left arm and pulled up her sleeve to reveal her wrist has been branded with the letter 'P' on her arm, symbolising that she was indeed a pirate. "_Pirate." _He sneered the word at her. He would have thought she got it removed by now but then, he knew she was too proud of being a pirate to be able to remove it.

"And proud." She snatched her arm back harshly from his grip. "Branded by the British Royal Navy in the 18th Century. The Commodore was a very touchy fellow." She sniffed the air figuring out where they were. She wasn't a Time-Lady for nothing. "Any particular reason why we're in Cardiff 27AD?"

Before John could answer, Jack slowly came too and he blinked slightly before slowly getting up. John gave a heavy sigh and looked at Jack, knowing Jack was looking for explanations for his actions. John only wished he didn't have to hurt him even further. He hurt him enough as it was already. "We're safe. Now, before you do anything rash, you have to hear-" Jack punched John harshly on the nose, making Thyra laugh.

"Ha!" She laughed, slapping her hand against her knee. "Serves ye right."

Jack looked at her. His hearts breaking at how the sweet little girl he knew had turned into something beyond his imagination and he glanced at her left arm, seeing how she was branded as a pirate. "Thyra?" He asked, his heart thumping loudly. Romana and Braxiatel's hearts would break if they saw what she has become. How did the future Romana and Braxiatel take this version of Thyra? Did they approve of her? He doubted Romana would but he knew Braxiatel was the one who made Thyra become obsessed with pirates in the first place.

"That's not me Name anymore." She scolded him, scowling slightly and Jack could see some resemblance of Braxiatel in her then. "You know about the tradition of Naming amongst my people Uncle."

John looked at her with horror. She was Jack's niece? Oh! That was like sleeping with a third-cousin once removed. Not that he has ever done that. "Wait, you're not even human?! He's your Uncle?"

Thyra merely raised an eyebrow at him, unamused before looking back at Jack. "Aye. He's my Uncle and guardian. As for my name, well. I've chosen my Name. My name is Storm." She gave them a mock bow. "_Captain_ Storm to be precise."

"Where's your crew then? _Captain?_" John scoffed. He already knew her true name and knew she sometimes had a crew with her. She was a peculiar one, he had to admit that. Some say she had a crew of about twenty but there were others who say she worked alone, only rescuing the good-looking people before she vanished from sight. She was one of the most fearsome sky pirates to have ever have lived and yet, nobody knew her true motives wherever she went.

"Back on my ship, doing as they are told." Storm replied with a smirk before taking a drink from her bottle of rum before screwing the lid back on tightly. "Same could be said for you. _Captain." _

Jack shook his head before looking angrily at John. He had more important matters to deal with and he rather not be here. He needed to get back to the Torchwood Hub and soon. "Take us back now!"

"No way. We have to be this far to escape the trigger signal." He lifted up his hand, showing them his vortex manipulator. John had to make them see that he was a slave trapped to his chains. "Look at it, the both of you. Go on."

Jack looked bemused. "What?" He asked, walking forwards as Captain grabbed John's arm and looked at John's vortex manipulator.

"It's bonded to my skin. I can't get it off." He gave them both a flirty smile. "Open it." Jack shared a look with Thyra-no Storm, before she opened it to reveal that the vortex manipulator was attached to his skin. "Ninth generation detonator."

Jack moved away from him, horrified. Who knew when that bomb was set? The bomb could go off in any given moment! "Whoa. You're a walking bomb."

"Ha! Is that meant to scare us?" Storm scoffed before she rummaged in her pockets and got out what appeared to be a pen, very similar to Braxiatel's sonic pen and she soniced John's manipulator before typing in some codes, making John wince in pain. "There ye go. You are no longer a walking bomb. Someone did that to me a while back. They ended up being the walking bomb instead. Wasn't a pretty sight." She shrugged ungracefully before looking slightly serious at him. "Who are ye working for?"

John wasn't sure whether he should kiss her or do something outrageous with her but was relieved at the fact that Storm had the heart to let him live and not be blown up into millions of pieces. At least she had somewhat of a good heart. "At least you're not as self-obsessed as Jack."

"When we slept together, I looked into your mind." Storm told him and Jack grimaced, trying not to picture it. "I saw the plans in ye had as clear as day and I know ye didn't want to blow up the city. You like Cardiff too much to do so. I'll ask ye again mate. Who are you working for?"

"Both of you need to run." John told them somewhat pleadingly, looking over their shoulders and seeing _him _standing meters away from them.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Oh please, that is the oldest trick in the book."

"Jack?" Another voice called before John could reply.

Jack's breath got caught in his throat, realizing the voice was all too familiar and he turned around to see his brother, Gray standing meters away. The worst day of Jack's life came back flooding to him, remembering how he and his brother ran and ran before he let go of his hand. But how? How did Gray survive the attackers? From the young boy that Jack knew so well, there stood a man that Jack was unfamiliar with but yet, as Jack searched his eyes, he knew it was his brother. "Gray?"

Gray let out a large smile but yet, Storm frowned, sensing something sinister about the man before them. "I never stopped believing. I always knew we'd find each other again." He and Jack embraced each other tightly.

Jack held his brother, not wanting to let go and he let the tears fall. "I'm sorry." Jack cried, hugging his brother and finding it such a relief to be able to hold him once more. He was real! His brother was here and he was alive. That was all Jack could ask for.

"Sorry's not good enough." Grey hissed and he stabbed Jack in the stomach. John looked away, wincing whilst Storm glared coldly at Gray. Gray pushed Jack to the ground who was still alive for a few brief moments as he stared in horror at the long dagger sticking out of his stomach before he died once more.

Gray smirked before looking up at John and Storm. "Get a shovel."

Storm made an awkward hand flailing motions before looking at Gray. "Do I hear a _please_ in there?" Gray glowered darkly at her and she dropped her smile and she gave an exaggerated sigh. "That's a no then. Blimey, nobody ever teaches anyone manners these days."

* * *

Andy, Rhys and Donna were near the stairs of the Police Station. Police officers were listening to Romana as she addressed them with Gwen by her side. "There are seventeen bombs placed around the city. All have been stabilised but that does not mean they may go off again anytime soon. It is your job to find these bombs and protect the city and it's people within. This is your chance to show people how good you can do your jobs. You need to cover the whole city, knock on doors and check on people even if they are nowhere near the bomb itself. You need to go out there and do your jobs. Is that understood?" Romana held her head high, her eyes piercing over every single police officer in the room.

"Yes ma'am." They all replied simultaneously, nodding towards her in respect.

"Then go out there and do your jobs." Romana gave them permission to leave, giving them a curt nod before she turned to talk to Gwen about the situation at hand.

Rhys and Andy looked at Donna, still in awe of Romana. "Bloody impressive, man." He had only known her a few hours but yet, Rhys liked what he had seen from Romana and he wondered how old she was. Gwen said she founded Torchwood back with Queen Victoria but that would make her over a hundred years old and yet she only looked about 30 years old. How was that possible?

"She's done this before hasn't she?" Andy enquired, glancing at Romana as she talked with Gwen. "I can tell."

Donna nodded, also admiring Romana. "She used to be President of her home-world. She's pretty much used to addressing people like that."

Andy looked at her with wide eyes. Romana was President?! On her home planet? He mentally smacked himself. He had to keep reminding himself of the fact that Romana was an alien and not human. "She used to be the President of her home planet? How come she's not President any longer? Or do they run it like the American system?"

"There was a war." Donna spoke softly and Rhys and Andy's smiles were replaced with frowns. "A war that nobody won."

Rhys looked confused. "Hang on. If there's a war, there has to be a winning side. Somebody has to win."

Donna shook her head sadly. "It's not really my place to say. If you want to know, you'll have to ask Romana." She pointed towards her friend.

Rhys and Andy looked at where Donna were pointing. Both wanting to know more of this war that Donna spoke off but they both knew that if they asked Romana, they would not like the answer.

* * *

Thyra, Tosh and Ianto were still in the Central Sever building, the room that they have entered was covered in red lights and they all had their torches out as they made their way to the machinery. "I still don't understand. What would your older-self be doing here when you're here at this moment in time?" Ianto asked as they watched Thyra work on the machinery. Tosh giving her a helping hand. The computer screen alerting them of the meltdown that would happen any time soon if they didn't stop it.

"How should I know? I know very well not to cross into your own personal Time-Line. That's one of the major laws that my people, the Time-Lord's have wrote. Besides, don't we have more important matters at hand rather than talking about my future-self?" Thyra retorted as she replaced some wires, fixing it. Truth be told, she did wanted to know what her future-self was doing here. The moment her older-self spoke through the comm, Thyra could sense her ever so faintly and she knew her parents could to and she wondered what she looked like.

"Good point." Ianto nodded in agreement, looking between the machinery and the two women. "But what happens if we can't restart the Turnmill servers?"

"Then the reactor goes into meltdown." Tosh replied, helping Thyra with more wires before Thyra moved over to the controls.

"Then I'm going up there." Ianto told them firmly.

Tosh looked at him with wide-eyes. No! If Ianto went up there then it'll be suicide. Jack would never forgive himself if anything happened to Ianto. "But Ianto-"

"Look, if we can't fix the remote servers, there must be something I can do-" Before Ianto could finish his sentence, the red lights in the room vanished and turned back onto normal. The computers on the machine were returned back to normal and both Tosh and Ianto turned to look at Thyra who stood there, rolling her eyes.

"Well you were both arguing about a situation that was never going to happen. So I fixed it for you." She told them, raising her eyebrow and Ianto could of sworn she looked like a younger version of her mother.

"How did you do that?" He asked, dumbfounded as he switched off his torch and pointed towards the machine.

"It's nursery stuff to me. Mummy and daddy let me play with this radiation stuff all the time. It's completely harmless." She grinned. "So what now?"

"We need to head back to Torchwood." Tosh replied, looking impressed at the young girl and she couldn't help but wish that she had her knowledge and her lessons. Her respect for the young girl growing even more for she knew without the help of Thyra, they would not have stopped the building going into meltdown. "Then find your mum and dad and the rest."

They quickly left the building.

* * *

A neat grave had been dug beside Jack. Storm was leaning against a shovel, resting her foot on it and resting her head on her palm as she watched as John shackled Jack's ankles and wrists. She looked at Jack with sorrow and Jack looked at her, hurt before looking back at Gray who walked past them. "I looked for you." He began, wanting Gray to know how much he has suffered. "I searched for you for years. You were my first thought every day."

Gray stopped in his tracks and turned around to face them, looking at Jack more so than John or Storm. "What were you expecting, hmmm? A loving reunion? Absolution? Me to say, it's okay, brother, I forgive you."

"That's what ye should do lad." Storm glared at Gray and they all looked at her as she brushed a strand of black hair away from her pale face. "At least ye have a brother. A brother that cares for you and ye need that. Ye can't always let the dark side take control."

Gray snarled, his hate boiling up even more. No! He would not let a mere simple woman change his mind. Not when he has suffered every pain every single day. His brother deserved every ounce of pain he got. "Shut up! You know nothing of what I've been through."

Storm merely shrugged, unfazed. "No, I don't." She replied truthfully. "But Jack is your family. The only family you have left. If I learnt one thing about family is that ye never going to know how long you have left with them. I'd say its best to rebuild your relationship with each other and start afresh."

Gray pointed his finger at her angrily, panting with anger. "You can't tell me what to do. You are not the boss of me!" He snapped before turning back to Jack desperately. "I believed you'd come. But you never did. How long before you gave up, hmm? Months? Years? Decades?"

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to suffer. I want your life. Those creatures, they live to torture. They kept us just on the verge of life. I'd lie there, hemmed in by corpses, praying to become one because you let go of my hand."

"If I could swap with you, I would." Jack told him truthfully and he meant it. He meant every word he said to his brother but Jack knew in his hearts that Gray would never believe him or ever forgive him and that is what killed Jack most of all.

Gray ignored him, grabbing him by the jacket. "This is Cardiff, 27AD. The city will be built here, over the next two thousand years. Your grave will be the city's foundations. Your blessing of life becomes a curse. Each time you revive, with throat full of earth, each time it chokes you afresh, and you thrash on the edge of death. You think of me."

John and Storm shared a concern look with each other and Storm gave a curt nod to John and he made to move forwards. "All right, calling a halt now. I can't let you do this." He couldn't watch Gray hurt the man he loved no more. He had to do something. Yes, he was a free man now thanks to Storm but that didn't mean he could just stand by and watch.

Gray pushed Jack into the grave behind him harshly and Gray looked down upon him, glowering down at him with hate. "Fill the grave." Gray ordered Storm.

"I don't think so lad." She lifted her tricorn hat from her head for a brief moment before putting it back on again, leaving the shovel on the ground as she stood away from it. "Like ye said. I don't take orders from anyone. Savvy?"

Gray snarled and looked like he wanted to hit her and for a few seconds, everybody thought he would but then he turned to John. "Fill it."

"Psst. No way."

"Then the detonator on your arm gets activated." Gray stressed through gritted teeth.

John looked over towards Storm who gave him a curt nod and John's lips curled up into a small smile before chuckling. "You think? I'm a free man now." He walked past Gray and over to Storm before looking down at Jack. John slowly took off a ring and kissed it before tossing it onto Jack's chest who gave a slight smile. Knowing full well the meaning behind this ring for the ring had a history between them and Torchwood itself.

Gray looked after him in anger, not believing him before he furiously picked up the shovel that Storm had a few minutes ago. "What's that?" He demanded. His patience wearing thin. How was John a freeman? How? Only he had control of the bomb but yet Gray knew it had something to do with Storm and he growled, gripping onto the shovel tightly as he began to bury his brother.

"It's, er, sentimental value." John replied before they watched Gray dug the grave.

* * *

Romana and Gwen were sat behind the police office desk in the now near empty police station. Gwen looked at Romana. "How do you stay so calm?"

Romana blinked, surprised at the question before looking at the human woman beside her. "Because I have to." She replied honestly. "I've dealt with situations worse than this. I have to stay calm for my suitor. I have to stay calm for my daughter and I have to stay calm for the human race. You want to know what happens if you don't stay calm?" Gwen nodded, her eyes wide. "If you don't stay calm, you will only act on stupid impulses and stupidity gets you killed. I've seen that happen and I don't want that to ever happen to me."

Suddenly, Rhys and Donna walked around the corner and joined them, Rhys sitting next to Gwen where as Donna sat down next to Romana. "Ah. Skulking is it?" Rhys joked slightly, trying to ease the tension as he could see how worried Gwen looked.

"No. We're just talking." Romana replied but giving Gwen a comforting smile. "Gwen and I are getting along famously."

Donna chuckled. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Thyra's older-self was here. "Yeah but Romana, I still not getting it. Why would there be a future version of Thyra be here? Is she with Jack?"

Before Romana could reply, they heard the younger version of Thyra come on through the line. "Mummy? Are you there?"

Romana smiled, so glad to hear her daughter's voice. The daughter that she knew well and loved with all her hearts. "I'm always here my love."

"Tosh has got a Rift alert from inside the Hub. It's very similar to the pattern from earlier when Uncle Jack disappeared." Thyra replied.

Gwen looked at her hopefully, feeling hopeful. "Do you think it could be him?"

"We're on our way but we're stuck in traffic. You and Romana are the nearest." Tosh interrupted.

"Tosh, we can't leave the police station." Gwen told her pointedly. She wanted to go. She wanted to see if Jack was okay. But she couldn't. She had duty here that she needed to attend to and she couldn't leave her post.

Rhys looked at her pointedly. "Yes, you can. If they need you, we'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked, helping Romana from the floor and Rhys nodded and Gwen sent him a small smile, so thankful to have Rhys by her side.

Romana turned to Donna, handing her the subdue glass and some more meat. "If there's anymore trouble with the Weevils, distract them with the meat and if that doesn't do the trick, subdue them." Romana told her sternly, putting Donna in charge of the police station.

"Feed them the meat, subdue the beastie boys. Gotcha." Donna nodded in understanding.

"Good. I'll see you very soon." Romana replied and she began to walk out, fixing her khaki jacket as she put on her facade. "Gwen, with me!"

* * *

Both Romana and Gwen entered the hub, both having their guns out and Romana had her senses on high-alert. Looking for any sign of her daughter's older-self and the psychopath Captain John Hart. Gwen raised her gun, pointing it at the ceiling as she quickly looked around for any sign of movement before she and Romana gave each other a curt nod and they both cautiously walked forwards towards the Toshiko's desks.

"What time do ye call this?" A female voice spoke in a bored and Romana's hearts quickened, sensing another Time-Lady but she knew it was only her daughter and she and Gwen quickly turned around with their guns raised to find an older version of Thyra sitting on Tosh's desks casually and Romana's hearts widened at her daughter's beauty. "Honestly, I'm seriously disappointed. Ye are very late. Late, late, late."

Gwen loaded her gun, pointing it between the older version of Thyra and John. She didn't want to have to shoot Romana's daughter. She knew Thyra, the little girl that she knew was sweet, adorable and clever and a girl that Gwen got on well with even if she was so young. How could she turn into this pirate queen in front of her? "On your knees! Now!"

John rolled his eyes. "Honestly, it's just sex, sex, sex with you people."

Thyra's older-self looked somewhat amused at him, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "Is sex all you think about these days?"

"Hey, I have been to sex rehab." He pointed out to her, smirking back. He did have to admit, he did like working with Storm. She had a great personality and she had the looks to. "Didn't work."

Romana tried not to grimace. She sincerely hoped her daughter or this mad man had not slept together, otherwise, she will be having serious words with them and she would sure as Gallifrey be throwing this man into a black hole if she ever got the chance. "Do as Gwen says! Now!" John kneels and Romana pointed her gun at her daughter. "You too."

Thyra gave an exaggerated sigh. "Mother, do I have to?" She mocked whined before doing as she was asked despite her having more weapons on her than any other person in the room with them.

John's eyes widened and he looked at Storm. "Wait. _She's _your mother?" Oh crap. If Storm was this bad, then he could only begin to think how bad Romana was.

Storm looked at him, giving him a cocky smile. She couldn't wait to see her mother or father giving John a telling off. "Yes she is. Oh-ho! I'm loving this."

"Be quiet the pair of you!" Romana demanded and she wondered why Thyra, her sweet little daughter went down the path to becoming a pirate. Was it her fault? Did something go wrong in her and Braxiatel's parenting to make Thyra be this way? She knew Thyra loved pirates but never did Romana expect to actually fulfil her dreams and she eyed her daughter, seeing all the weapons she had around her waist and she looked at her sadly. "I want you both to give us a really good reason not to injure you both with the next twenty microspans."

"We know where Jack is." John replied truthfully, trying to remain on Romana's good side despite the fact he knew he was far from it.

"You're lying." Gwen retorted, knowing she didn't believe him. Gwen could never trust John. Not after everything he has done to her and Torchwood.

Romana however, knew a liar when she saw one and lowered her gun. "No. He's not. I've been around too many Gallifreyian politicians to be able tell when someone is lying. John is actually telling us the truth." She lowered Gwen's gun down before looking at Thyra. "How about you? What's your excuse?"

"Save from ye being my mother, I was the one who stopped Cardiff from being bombed." Storm pointed out and Romana briefly wondered what she had chosen her Name to be. "That and I know who is behind this and how we can stop him. I may be a pirate, but at least I'm an honourable pirate."

Gwen looked slightly surprised. Romana's daughter was now a pirate?! For real? "You're shitting me. You're a pirate?! A real pirate?"

Storm showed her the branded 'P' signature on her arm and Romana's hearts sank. "Aye. Indeed I am lass." She showed it them and she saw the disappointment in her mother's eyes and Storm couldn't help but be somewhat hurt by that and she quickly pulled her arm back, standing up and she straightened her hat before clearing her throat. "Gray's behind this. Uncle Jack's brother."

"Jack has a brother?" Romana asked curiously. Now that she never knew but then again, she never asked and she felt somewhat guilty for not asking Jack more about his personal life when he travelled with them.

"He placed a bomb on me, a molecularly bonded through the detonator to my skin. Luckily, Sto-" John frowned, wondering if he should say her true name and he looked between her and Romana who gave a firm nod and he let out a shaky breath. "Storm." Romana's eyes widened at her daughter's chosen Name, mixed feelings coursing through her and she gripped tightly on the Tosh's desks, her knuckles turning white. "Storm deactivated the bomb so now I am a free man. Gray then forced Storm to dig a grave for Jack. Luckily, we did not have to bury him."

Storm gravely nodded. "He's right. That and why did you think we come back here? I'm a pirate and John's a psychopath." John looked almost insulted but Storm ignored him. "Ye know our kind well enough by now mother. Usually they would run away at the first chance they get. Not us. We're here to help Uncle Jack."

Romana put away her gun, seeing a little bit of her Thyra inside Storm and Romana was glad at the fact that a little piece of the Thyra she knew as inside Storm. "I believe you." She told her daughter truthfully. "Now tell us what you know about Gray."

"They were separated as children. Gray was abducted. When I found him, he was chained to the ruins of a city on the Bedlam Outlands, surrounded by corpses. He was the only one left." John explained and Romana winced, finding the situation very similar how she found Thyra, surrounded by the corpses of her brothers and sisters back on the Valiant. "The creatures had long since gone. Don't know how long he'd been there. He thought I was the rescuing hero. So, it took me too long to realise he'd learned terrible things watching those creatures. He let me trust him." Suddenly, John yelped out in pain and he clutched at his hand and the women eyed him as he chuckled darkly. "Even when the bombing failed, the molecules are unbonding. Just like he promised." He pulled the bomb off, taking parts of his skin with it. He pulled it off, raising his hands joyfully. "See? Free man. Apparently." He panted, grimacing with pain.

"Free as they come is usually how the saying goes." Storm retorted cheekily and John snorted in amusement.

"You are both going to find Jack and we'll let you go. But you have to be quick." Romana told them sternly, Gwen still pointing the gun at John's head but she relaxed her grip on it slightly, trusting Romana's judgements.

John and Storm nodded. "Fine. Toshiko." He spoke into the comm on his vortex manipulator, so glad that he was now free from it despite the pain his arm was in. "I need you to run a trace for an etheric particle signal NME transmitting at two hundred betacycles."

"Gwen, Romana, where are you? What's he doing? Where's Jack?" They heard Tosh reply in a panic tone.

"Trace that signal. We'll find him." John stressed to her, wanting to waste no time in finding Jack. Jack was all that mattered to him.

"It's okay, Tosh. Romana and I have both John and Thyra covered. Just do as he says." Gwen told her friend reassuringly as she mustered all the hate she could through her eyes as she stared daggers at John.

They waited a few seconds before Tosh replied. "No signals even vaguely resembling that."

"No, there must be. That transmitter was guaranteed for five millennia through the three ecological permalayers. It has to still be transmitting, if not, we'll never find him." John frowned.

Suddenly, there was a loud beeping noise and both Gwen and John screamed in agony, Romana and Storm unfazed by the noise and they could hear Tosh and Ianto doing the same. Romana and Storm rushed over to them. "What the hell is that?" Gwen winced, rubbing her ears.

"A signal." Romana replied for she knew that signal well as she was helping Gwen back up to her feet. "The Weevil signal. The Weevils are awaking!"

Gwen rushed over to the CCTV, checking the Weevils in the cells and her blood turned cold. "Oh, there's Weevils loose in the lower corridors." Bloody hell. The night was going wild. What next? Cybermen?

"It's Gray. He must be here in the city. He said he was gonna take Jack's life, destroy it from inside out. The Weevil wake-up call could be just the beginning." John replied grimly but John had a deep feeling he already knew where.

* * *

Outside in the street, Thyra, Tosh and Ianto placed themselves up against the wall in a dark alley, away from the main road where they could see an army of Weevils attacking passers-by. Two Weevils spotted the dark alley they were in and Ianto placed a hand on Thyra's shoulder protectively, holding his breath as the Weevils made grunting noises and they stayed quiet as they went past them. Ianto released the breath he was holding, making sure Thyra was okay and she nodded, squeezing his hand before he clicked on his comm. They were just mere minutes away from the nuclear power station that they were heading towards yet it was impossible to get back to with this amount of Weevils outside on the loose. "Owen, Gwen, can you hear me? The streets are flooded with Weevils. They came out of nowhere. There's no chance we'll get to the nuclear power station in time."

* * *

In the hospital, Braxiatel was helping Owen with the number of victims that were coming in due to them being attacked by the Weevils. Owen and Braxiatel stopped working before they began to run out of the hospital. "Ianto, leave it to us. We can get there." Braxiatel confirmed them. It was better working in the nuclear power station rather than the hospital. Braxiatel hated hospitals for they reminded him of the wounded back on Gallifrey during the Time War. Not only that, but the noise here was giving him a headache and that was saying something for Time-Lord's rarely got migraines.

"How?" Ianto asked, bemused.

"I can talk Weevil." Braxiatel replied smoothly. "I can get past them."

Owen snorted. This man thought he was so clever at everything just because he was a Time-Lord didn't he? "Doesn't beat with me being King of the Weevils." They both gave each other a curt nod before they left the hospital which was surrounded by Weevils. Braxiatel didn't even need to open his mouth to speak in Weevil as they all kneeled down and made strange noises as soon as Owen appeared.

They continued on running and Braxiatel looked at Owen curiously. "How on Gallifrey did you manage to become King of the Weevils?"

Owen merely gave him a cold smile. "It's a long story."

* * *

The Weevils were trying to force their way out of the prison cell, the remaining police officers including Andy and with the help of Rhys were pushing them back in with the door. "Push, will you? Have none of you ever been in a scrum?" Rhys panted, struggling as the Weevils tried to claw their way out. Bloody hell, they were stronger than they appeared to be.

"Oi! You lot!" Donna roared and she came in running with the meat and subdue gas that Romana gave her earlier that evening. "You need this." She chucked in the meat into the cell and the Weevils at once went after it and the police officers took this to their advantage to lock the door before Donna opened the food slot and threw the subdue gas in, gassing them and they all fell unconscious one by one. The police officers and Rhys looked extremely grateful towards Donna. "There we go! See? All easier and safer now."

The police officers save from Andy departed. "Apart from the fact that the surrounding forces are savage aliens and we could all die, yeah, it's easier and safer." He patted Donna on the shoulder as she turned pale. "Thanks for that."

* * *

Gwen rushed from one computer to the other, trying to remain calm as she remembered the advice that Romana had given her back in the police station. "There is no signal traceable." Why was their no signal? Was it possible that Romana made an mistake about John? Had John betrayed them again?

"Then try again. It's got to be there." John insisted. "Oi, I'm talking here!"

"He could may have well been removed from the grave that I made him." Storm advised before she noticed her mother and Gwen standing back to back, eyeing the upcoming Weevil sounds and they were suddenly surrounded by Weevils.

John and Storm also went back to back, John grabbing his machine gun whereas Storm got out two flintlock pistols, both aiming their weapons at advancing creatures. "Flintlock pistols? Seriously?" John asked Storm, eyeing the Weevils before him.

"Oi, nothing wrong with me' flintlock pistols!" Storm retorted back and Romana rolled her eyes and was about to shoot the approaching Weevils when they heard gunshots and saw lasers firing at the Weevils instead. The four of them turned around to see Ianto, Thyra and Tosh with their guns out, approaching them.

Romana lowered her gun and ran over to embrace Thyra tightly, kissing her on the forehead. "Thyra!" She cried with relief. Thyra was safe! She was safe and she was unhurt and that was all Romana could ask for and as soon as all this was over, Romana was going to make sure Thyra never touched another weapon ever again. But she knew deep within her hearts that would not be the case after seeing Storm tonight. "Oh, I'm so glad you're safe."

"I'm fine mummy. Uncle Ianto and Tosh took care of me." Thyra reassured her before her eyes noticed another person in the room standing next to John and she looked at her, curious and the woman looked back, giving her a cocky smile and Thyra's eyes widened, suddenly knowing who she was as she held onto her mother tighter. That woman there was _her?_

Gwen looked at Ianto and Tosh gratefully. She was so glad to see them for she felt like she hasn't seen them in years even though they have been keeping in regular contact with each other over the comms. "God, I'm so pleased to see you."

Ianto ignored her and went to shoot John. John deserved what was going to happen to him. He deserved what was coming for John has put them through hell and back and that was where he wanted to send John to. He wanted to send John into the pits of hell and Ianto wasn't even religious. "Whoa!" Gwen cried and she blocked Ianto's aim and took the gun out of his hand and Romana quickly turned around to face them though she couldn't help but also want to kill John Hart as well but Gwen knew that they needed him in this moment in time.

"Stop!" Romana yelled angrily and the humans in the room paused and looked at her, Ianto glaring at John with hatred. "Ianto, as much as we hate to say it, but we need John right now."

John jerked his thumb at Romana, giving Ianto a pointed glare. "Listen to the Lady, eye-candy. I can make things right."

Romana narrowed her eyes at him, pulling Thyra behind her protectively. "Then you and Storm can start by getting these Weevils in down by the Vaults before they recover. It takes more than mere bullets and lasers to stop them."


	23. Exit Wounds: Choices

John, Ianto, Gwen, Romana and Storm were dragging in Weevils into the holding cells with John and Storm explaining their side of the story of what happened between Jack and Gray back in Cardiff 27AD. Ianto heaved his Weevil through the door, quite thankful at the fact he only had to carry one as Storm had to carry two as another one had made it's way through the door earlier. "You did what?!" Ianto demanded angrily at Storm as she explained how she was forced to bury her Uncle. How could she? How could the sweet little girl that Ianto knew as his niece turn into this cold, Pirate Queen?

"Aye, I did what I had to do. Gray forced me to make the grave." Storm retorted as she threw one Weevil over her shoulder and dragged the other Weevil into the far end of the cell. She didn't want to bury the grave for her Uncle. She loved him too much and was grateful at the fact she did not listen to Gray to bury him. She came here to try and make Gray see the error of his ways. To change him and to make him a better person. She had that chance and she was going to take it. She just wanted her Uncle to be happy. "I tried to make Gray see the error of his ways, but I'm afraid nothing can get through to the lad."

"Okay, can we just get these Weevils into their cells, please?" Gwen huffed as she and Romana carried an unconscious Weevil into another cell. Romana carrying it by it's head whilst Gwen carried it by it's feet. Gwen still felt slightly nervous about being near a Weevil's head, especially when she saw a Weevil for the first time all those months ago and remembered how it attacked her fellow Police officer.

Ianto glared at John before glaring at Storm, pressing his hands against the glass. He didn't care if he would later get killed by Romana for saying the words he was about to say, he wanted to show John and Storm how much he hated them at this moment in time for hurting the man he loved. "If we don't find Jack, I'll kill you both. _Very_ slowly." Suddenly, the cell doors closed on them, making them locked within their cells with the Weevils.

"Whoa, what's happening?" Gwen cried, looking at Romana in alarm.

"Somebody's locked us in!" Romana replied and she quickly got out her sonic, as did Storm as they both tried to unlock their doors. "No use. It's deadlocked!" It was just typical really.

"One day I will get the chance of inventing a deadlock device on our sonics." Storm grunted, kicking the door slightly before she got out a hair-clip and made her way to pick-lock the door. It wasn't the first time she got trapped in a cell and it certainly won't be the last. She managed to pick-lock her way out of doors at the age of four years old thank you very much.

"Tosh? Thyra? Ianto, my comms are dead." Gwen told them with a panic voice, trying to remain calm. She couldn't contact Owen, Braxiatel or Tosh and that was worried her. What if something happened to either one of them and they needed her? What if something happened to Romana and she needed to contact Braxiatel?

"Storm?" John called out from the next cell and Storm stopped what she was doing as she saw Gray standing in front of her cell.

"Hello again mate." Storm regarded Gray carefully, studying her Uncle. Technically, he was her Uncle for he was Jack's brother and any family of Jack's was a family of Storm's, even if they were a murdering lunatic. Although, Storm had to admit she has killed people in the past so she couldn't judge them but never did she kill them or hurt them in the way Gray does. "Come for a nice natter?"

"Why are you here?" Gray demanded, ignoring her question. "What is the purpose of you being here?"

Storm rested her arm above her head on the glass and looked at Gray seriously. "To help ye."

"Why do you want to help me? You hardly know me." Gray scoffed. It was true. He hardly knew her. He has heard of her from John but that was all he knew. A woman who had far more knowledge about weapons, piracy and ships than any other being in the universe. "You hardly know of what I've been through or what I could do to you."

"True." Storm nodded in agreement. "I don't know what ye been through mate but that doesn't mean I can't help a suffering soul. That and you are family." Gray blinked in surprise, looking at her curiously. "You are me Uncle's brother which makes you my Uncle to. I don't want to hurt ye but I will if I have to."

Gray considered her for a moment, going over her words and he knew somewhere within the remains of good in his heart that she spoke the truth. Whilst they may not be related by blood, she was Jack's niece and family meant everything to both brothers, even if they were for different purposes before he moved onto John. "Even after you failed me with the bombing, I still let you go. I gave you one trip. You could have gone anywhere."

John merely stood his ground. He never wanted Gray to become this way but he knew whatever those creatures have done to him, the boy that Jack knew was long gone and had become nothing more than a cold blooded killer. "A question of honour." Gray snorted before moving onto Gwen and Romana.

"Gray." Gwen began, looking at him through the glass and she swallowed. "You're Gray, right? There's no need for this. We can help you like Storm says. Just tell us where Jack is." Gwen told him calmly. Jack has never mentioned anything about his personal life and Gwen wondered why but she knew why for she knew it was to painful for Jack to look back on all the things he has lost in his long, immortal life and she briefly wondered if he has ever regretted travelling with the Time-Lord's that were helping them on this mission.

"His life's mine now." Gray merely replied before looking at Romana. He had heard of the legends of the Time-Lord's and Time-Ladies. He has heard about them being ancient and pompous before they went to war and now he got to see a Time-Lady for real. A Time-Lady that was now his prisoner where he could do whatever he liked to her.

"Gray." Romana began, looking at him in the eyes and Gray flinched. "You can always make a choice. You just have to make the right one and we can all help you find that choice." Gray's lips curled up into a snarl and without another word, he stormed off.

Ianto looked after him desperately, wanting to know what Gray has done to his loved one. The man he loved more than anything. "Where's Jack? What have you done with him?" He banged his hands on the glass angrily as Gray walked out of the room. He had a right to know where Jack was. He was Jack's lover and he cared for Jack deeply and would always place Jack's needs above his own. "What have you done with him?!"

* * *

Owen and Braxiatel ran into the Turnmill Nuclear Power station. Despite Thyra fixing the computer and stopping it from melt down in the sever building, they had to double check the power station to make sure and the room that they entered was covered in red lightening and they both quickly switched on their torches.

The scientists who name badge read 'Nira' and she glanced up at them from where she was working. "What are you both doing here? Get the hell out of here."

"What the hell are you doing here, more like." Owen retorted back to her as he gazed around, bemused by the machinery as Braxiatel put the torch in his mouth and began to work quickly on the machine. This meant nothing to him and he wished Tosh was here to help him and calm him down. Once all this was over, he was going to make sure he and Tosh went out on that date they have always planned and was going to apologize to her how much of a bastard he has been to her.

"A soldier never leaves her post." Nira replied and Braxiatel nodded his respect to her.

"We're with Torchwood and Braxiatel is one of our best experts on nuclear containment structures."" Owen told her firmly. "Trust me, the situation here is not as bad as it seems."

"Expert?" Nira scoffed at Braxiatel but Braxiatel merely looked at her coldly and Nira had a feeling he really did know what he was doing. "Fine. But if anything happens, nobody's here to rescue you both."

"Right. You need to go. Be careful. There are creatures out there on the loose. Take this." Owen handed her an alien mace that he had taken from Torchwood earlier before. Jack would kill him if he knew it got out of Torchwood's archives and Braxiatel raised an eyebrow at him and he looked sheepish. "It's a kind of a mace."

Nira took it, looking at it uneasily and was debating if she should stay in here after all. "Sounds more dangerous out there than in here."

Owen merely shrugged. Here, there, what was the difference? Right now, everywhere was a hell hole. "Yeah, I'd say it's pretty much even. Go."

Nira looked gratefully at them as she made her way out of the room. "Thank you." She left the room at the run, leaving both men at the machinery.

"Please tell me you can fix this." Owen pleaded, looking lost at what to do. He was a Doctor! Not a Scientists. He didn't have Time-Lord or Tosh's knowledge on how to deal with situations like this even if he was with Torchwood. He only knew so much.

"Of course I can." Braxiatel replied, smirking at him. Humans. They knew so little on technology. "This is nothing more than what you humans would call, _'high school stuff'._" He got out a laptop computer and got up the right programme to stop the powerstation heading into meltdown.

Owen looked over Braxiatel's shoulder, watching him work type away and he wondered how on Earth he managed to fit a large laptop inside his pocket. "So, what's happening?"

"Since Thyra has rebooted the sever building, the power station is no longer going to meltdown," Braxiatel began to explain, not taking his eyes away from the screen as he began to type away. He knew Thyra's older-self was with them. He can feel the presence within his mind and felt somewhat conflicted. Why was she here? What did she look like? What was her Name? But he knew he would find out all those answers later after he has completed his mission. "But the systems are trying to reboot themselves online and wanting to retrigger the meltdown once more."

Owen nodded in understanding. At least he understood that much. "So you're trying to counter it?"

"Precisely."

"But what happens if you don't stop it? What happens if the power station goes back onto meltdown? The radioactive material will be released into the atmosphere by then." Owen retorted, feeling anxious.

"Trust me. When I say I'm an expert at this, I mean I am the expert." Braxiatel moustache twitched and he glanced at Owen briefly before turning back to his laptop. The humans needed to have more faith in them. After all, he and Romana were the ones that basically founded Torchwood and he tried not to think back on the journey when he was drunk and he shuddered at the memory.

Owen folded his arms and sulked, looking around him. "Stupid big ass, pompous Time-Lord." He muttered underneath his breath as he sat down on a swirling stool beside him.

"I heard that!"

Owen merely scowled.

* * *

Tosh and Thyra were at the computers near Tosh's desks, trying to free their friends and family out of the prison cells where they were trapped with the Weevils. "We have to get them out of there before they wake up." Tosh told herself and Thyra firmly as she typed in some more codes quickly, Thyra and her rushing between computers. They had to get them out! The Weevils could be waking up at any given moment and not only that, Tosh would never forgive herself if something happened to either one of her friends. Well, she didn't count John as her friend and she wasn't sure about Storm either.

"I know we will." Thyra nodded in agreement, trying to keep a positive mind. She knew her mother could take care of herself. Her mother was someone she looked up to a great deal and she knew her mother would never fail in"A door can't always remained locked forever. The thing about doors is that there is always a key to open it."

"If only we can find the right one." Tosh replied and she lifted up her device, not seeing Gray creep up behind them. "Thy-"

"No!" Thyra cried and Tosh turned around from her computer and her device in her hand to find Thyra standing in front of Tosh almost protectively with her hands raised and Tosh frowned before she noticed Gray standing a few meters away from him, his gun raised and a bullet was hovering just meters away from Thyra's outstretched hand. "No!" Thyra screamed and she waved her hand about and threw the bullet to the side, causing it to roll down the stairs and into Owen's lab and Thyra glared at Gray, Tosh's breath caught in her throat as she realized Thyra had saved her life. "You will not hurt her."

Gray merely sneered, knowing he had her future self trapped downstairs before turning to their computers and pulled the power cables from the computers, holding them at gun point as he did so. He will kill both Thyra's if he had the chance before making his way to her mother. "I'll make you a deal. I won't harm Tosh if you come with me and do exactly as I say. How about that?"

"No!" Tosh cried, placing a protective hand on Thyra. He couldn't! Thyra was just a little girl! A little, alien girl! Gray may be cold, but surely he had some sort of standards, didn't he? Not only that, but Thyra has just saved her life. A debt that Tosh now owed to her. "You can't take Thyra. She's only a child!"

Thyra however merely removed Tosh's hand, looking at her reassuringly. "Tosh, it's okay. You're safe now. Just help my mummy and daddy with what you can." Thyra told her but Thyra could tell Tosh was still unsure. "Honestly, I'll be fine."

Gray grabbed Thyra by the collar, pointing his gun to the side of her head before looking at Thyra mockingly. "What's it like to be afraid? Are you afraid? Are you sad? You can tell me. The battle is nearly over now." He tightened his grip Thyra's neck, making her claw at his arm slightly before they heard a loud four banging knock. One very similar to the Master's drumming noise.

Gray turned to the noise, dragging Thyra with him and Tosh watched him leave the room, heading towards the crystorage and Tosh switched her comm onto Braxiatel's and Owen's line. "Braxiatel? Gray has your daughter hostage."

* * *

In the Torchwood cells, they all heard the noise too and Romana began to hyperventilate, her eyes went wild as she recognized the drumming noise. "Jack, I'm going to kill you." She muttered angrily, seething inside and she meant it. She was going to kill Jack for making the Master's drumming noise. Jack could have done any other banging noise in the universe yet he had to chose the Masters! She knew it was Jack making that noise for Braxiatel was out with Owen and Thyra did not know it and Jack was the only one in the Torchwood hub who knew about the Master's insane drumming noise.

Gwen turned to her with a frown, wondering if she was being serious but Gwen could see it in Romana's eyes and knew she was true to her word."Why?"

"That banging noise, my suitor, Jack and I share a history with it." Romana snarled, her fists clenching.

"What's the banging noise?" Ianto asked, hearing Romana snarl in the next cell and he briefly wondered how a four-beat knocking sound could have such an effect on Romana.

Storm had long given up on pick-locking her way out of the cell door, her two Weevils were coming round and she anxiously glanced at them. She looked towards John's cell. "It's not the Master mother. You're all right. Ye can remain strong, I know ye can. Ye my mother." Storm tried to soothe her mother and somehow it helped for Romana became slightly more calm despite the same four-drum beat rhythm being repeated over and over again. "John? Do you have your bracer with you?"

"Never leave without it." John replied and he fiddled with his bracer device, understanding what Storm wanted to do with it.

* * *

Gray dragged Thyra to the crystorage and the banging got louder and louder as they edged closer towards the crystorage. Gray pressed the gun harshly into Thyra's back as they moved to one particular storage. "Open it." He demanded.

Thyra looked at him with wide eyes before looking at his gun. "You know, it's very bad manners to point a gun at a young child." She told him but Gray merely loaded his gun as though warning her if she said anything else, he'll shoot her. Thyra sighed, pulling open one of the doors at the bottom that revealed a tub and the lid opened automatically to reveal her Uncle Jack. "Uncle Jack!" Thyra cheered, so happy to see that he was okay despite him smelling funny. "You need a shower."

Jack merely laughed, throwing his arms around Thyra and hugging her tightly, so relieved to see that it was the Thyra he knew and not the stranger, Storm he knew so little of and was glad to wake up to a familiar face. "Haha! My favourite niece! I've missed you so much! Come here!" Thyra helped her Uncle out of the coffin like tube before he picked her up, carrying her from the waist as she smiled at him radiantly before Jack looked at Gray, looking serious. "I forgive you."

Gray looked at them in revolted. How? How did Jack survive? How did Jack get here? He and Storm buried Jack! How was it possible for Jack to get here and be alive? "How did you survive?"

Jack shook his head, not wanting to answer the question before he shifted Thyra in his hold and turned away from his brother, his head hung low. "I forgive you, Gray." He repeated once more and he began to cry and Thyra hesitantly wiped away his tears, Jack looking gratefully at her.

"Don't you walk away from me." Gray seethed. "Don't you walk away from me!"

Jack ignored him as he gently put Thyra to the floor, holding her hand as they turned into the corridor before they heard Gray running after them. "Stop. Stop!"

Jack turned around, still holding Thyra as he looked at Gray, tears cascading down his face. "I've forgiven you. I gave you absolution!" He has forgiven Gray. He will always forgive him but Jack will never forgive himself. Not for what he has done to his brother all those years ago or what he was about to do but he hoped to god he didn't have to do it. There had to be another way to resolve it. There just had to be.

"I prayed for death!" Gray snapped back, walking bit closer to them before Thyra stepped in between them.

"You both need to stop!" Thyra cried and both brothers looked at her in surprise. "You need to stop this! You are brothers! It's not meant to be like this!"

"You are only a little girl." Gray snarled at her. "Jack deserves every ounce of pain he gets!"

"I maybe a little girl, but I have more wisdom and guts than any other child on Earth right now." Thyra told him in a cold tone, a tone that took him by surprise that he blinked. "You are lucky to have each other. When I was born, I had 99 brothers and sisters. With me being telepathic, I could feel them all in my mind when I was looming. But then, the day I was born I felt them all as they died one by one in my mind before my mind became empty and I never felt more alone. I was surrounded by my brothers and sisters corpses and I was the only one left Very much like you, Uncle Gray." She took Gray's hand who flinched before taking Jack's hand. "You are both my Uncles. You _both _have to learn to love and live with each other. It won't be easy, I know that much and you will both have to heal. But you have to trust me on this. Once a brother, always a brother. Right?" She asked hopefully at Gray. She didn't want Uncle Gray to be full of hate. He deserved another chance just as much as she and Jack did. Gray may be evil, but it was not his fault for becoming this way.

Gray felt uncertain, the darkness within him conflicting with what remaining good he had left. "I don't think I could ever love you again." He told them truthfully, he and Jack looking at each other.

"You have to try." Thyra told him pointedly. "You have to. Family means that you will always have to stick together. No matter what."

Gray remembered what Storm said earlier about family and looked back at Thyra, knowing they were the same person but at different points in time. No. He will not go over to that side. He hated Jack and will always hate him with a burning passion. Jack just gave up looking for him after all those years and he never once thought about returning home to rescue him from the hellish nightmare and he snatched his hand away from Jack. "Never." Gray hissed.

Jack looked hurt. He was prepared to help Gray become a better person but it seemed like Gray wasn't and somehow, Jack could understand his brother for never forgiving him for one simple mistake. "Gray-"

"I begrudged you everything. I want to rip it all from you. To leave you screaming in the dark! I will never absolve you. All of it, it's your fault." Gray cried.

Jack embraced Gray, unable to stop the tears flowing. "I'm sorry." He mumbled into Gray's ear before he suffocate his brother. Gray began to suffocate in Jack's arms and he meant it. "I'm so sorry."

"No!" Thyra wailed and she dropped to her knees, making wild arm gestures to try and stop Jack from killing his brother. "No! You have to be brothers! It can't end like this! It can't! It can't!" She wailed, making it even harder for Jack.

Jack sobbed as Gray slowly died in his arms and Jack rested his chin upon his brothers head, looking at Thyra who was still wailing and he whimpered as he felt his brother breath no more. "I know. I know, Gray."

* * *

"Got it!" John shouted out in the prison cell as he fixed his bracer, feeling somewhat pleased with himself even if that did mean the Weevils in their cells could wake up anytime soon.

"Thank Gallifrey for that. Ye losin' ye touch Johnny boy." Storm replied as she heaved herself up from the floor, eyeing the two Weevils who were on the rough bed when suddenly there was a high pitched noise, the very same noise from before that awoke all the Weevils earlier before.

Both Ianto and Gwen winced in pain but Romana and Storm remained unfazed. "That's the recall signal." Romana breathed in realization. The Weevils were returning to their homes at last! That meant that the city of Cardiff were safe. Safe for now at least.

"Aye, that's bloody great. But now the Weevils are wakin' up!" Storm retorted as the two weevils in her cell began to stir and shake their heads and she quickly began to prepare herself just incase they decided to attack.

* * *

"Ha!" Braxiatel yelled suddenly, making Owen look around, startled by the sudden noise that Braxiatel made before Braxiatel went to the mains at the switch. "Just put the vents to flow the channels internally." He ripped out more wires before replacing them with new ones. "Owen, come here and pull all these wires out for me." He indicated for Owen to come and Owen quickly did as he was told.

"You're very calm for someone whose daughter has been taken hostage." Owen retorted as he did as Braxiatel instructed.

"I'm not calm." Braxiatel replied through gritted teeth before he soniced the computer. "I am very, very angry." He then pointed his sonic into the air, his eyes suddenly darkening. Nobody got to take his daughter hostage and got away with it. No one and he furiously pressed down on the button of his sonic pen before the room around them went black. He will hurt Gray if he ever got to meet the man in person and the man better make sure that he was far out of Braxiatel's reach.

Owen threw his hands up in the air, glad at the fact their torches and Braxiatel's laptop was still on for light. "Oh great. Well done, Mister _Lord-Of-Time_. Now we have a power cut!" He snapped at him before he heard another sound coming from Braxiatel's sonic and the lights returned onto normal. The room was no longer filled with red and the alarms around them did not blare or trigger and Owen blinked in surprise, turning around to face Braxiatel.

Braxiatel was closing his laptop and putting it back in his his pocket and his lips curled up into a cold smile at Owen. "Are you impressed yet, Doctor Harper?" He asked, straightening his tie before he walked out of the room. Feeling very much a man on a mission and he was. He was going to rescue his daughter from that bastard and then he was going to rescue Romana and he will do both in that order.

Owen blinked after him. "What?" He asked, bemused and he wondered if Braxiatel has really stopped the meltdown from ongoing and he shook his head before hurrying out after him, not wanting to stay in there to test out the theory. After all, he had a date with Tosh after all this mess was done.

* * *

Jack and Thyra walked into the prison cells at the Torchwood hub. Thyra was wiping away her tears before she saw her mummy and Gwen trapped in one of the cells with a Weevil and her face brightened up. "Mummy!" Thyra cried with delight as Jack opened the doors with his vortex manipulator and Romana and Thyra rushed towards each other and embraced each other, so relieved at the fact they were once more reunited.

"Oh Thyra!" Romana soothed her daughter, wiping away her daughter's tears as she embraced her daughter and she wondered who made Thyra cry. She could feel her daughter emotions moments before, feel her wailing in her mind and Romana wanted to comfort her then and there but she couldn't. But now she could and she was so glad at the fact that she showed no signs of injuries. "I'm so glad you are okay." She kissed her daughter once more before glowering at Jack. "I'm going to kill you twice for repeating _his _drumming." Jack looked somewhat sheepish before realizing she was serious and he swallowed. He had forgotten how scary Romana could be.

Gwen rushed out of her cell and hugged Jack. "Oh thank god!" Gwen cried with relief. He was here! He was back with them! The Jack that they knew and Gwen felt like she hasn't seen him in years.

Ianto walked up to him, so glad to see Jack okay. "We thought we'd lost you."

Jack pulled him and Gwen into an embrace, patting them both on the back. He would never lose sight of his team. No matter how long he may live for, he will always hold a very special place for them in his heart. "Never. Never."

Storm left her cell, barking something out in Weevil as a Weevil tried to gnaw at her. "Stop puttin' holes in me coat!" Storm snapped at one of the Weevils and the Weevil whined and moved back away from her and she quickly locked the door before huffing. "Thank you." She dusted off her shoulders on her coat, making sure there wasn't any holes.

John shook his head amusedly at her before he looked hopefully at Jack, hoping he has forgiven him and hoping he got a hug. He did deserve one after what he has been through these past few days. "Quite a queue for the hugs."

Jack nodded. "Always has been, always will be. Nice use of the ring. Thank you." He winked at John gratefully. He knew John could have a kind heart when he wanted to and he could see how much John has changed on this adventure and he only hoped that John managed to remain a good man. He did have the choice to be one.

"It's the least I could do." John swallowed. "Listen, Gray's in the Hub-"

Jack and Thyra shared a look with each other before Jack looked back at John. "I know. It's done."

Romana let go of Thyra before she slowly moved towards Storm and the Torchwood crew, John and Thyra watched with wide eyes. "I should punish you for crossing your own time-lines." Romana told her daughter truthfully. "You should know not to."

Storm looked at her mother, noticing how like everybody else how young she truly was but yet looked so old at the same time. She missed her mother and father but truth be told, she has been so busy raiding the skies and robbing off the rich and rescuing the good-looking people whilst dealing with the black-market and becoming a legend that she hasn't had time to visit her parents. Besides, the less she visited her parents the more likelihood they were going to be safe and where her enemies wouldn't use them against her. "I do but if I didn't, the situation would've been a whole lot worse." Storm replied. "Besides, the rules are merely guidelines. Or at least to me they are."

Romana looked over her daughter's beauty. Despite her still having her scar across her left eye, she had inherited Romana's beauty and Romana was thankful for that. But even without her beauty, Romana would always love her daughter, no matter what. "Your name. Did you chose it by yourself?" Romana asked, conversing in Gallifreyian and John eyes widened, hearing the Time-Lord's language for the first time.

Storm nodded. "I did. You and father were there on my Naming day. You cried." She let out a small smile, reminiscing.

Romana chuckled. "I would, wouldn't I?" She gave in to her mother instincts and rushed to embrace her daughter and both mother and daughter ran to each other and hugged each other tightly, burying their heads into each other's shoulders despite the younger Thyra being in the room.

"I love you mother." Storm cried in Gallifreyian, so glad to have the feel of her mother in her arms once more. It has been a long while since she has hugged her mother and she missed it. She has missed her mothers soft words and her fathers stories and she wished she could be in her younger self's place once more. "I love you."

"I love you more." Romana let out a shaky breath and the humans and the young Thyra watched with small smiles on their faces as mother and daughter were reunited once more, speaking in their own language. Storm nuzzled into her mother and Romana held her daughter tightly, not wanting to let go. Romana knew Storm was a fearsome and strong pirate, but at the end of the day, Storm will always will be her little girl in her eyes. A lost little girl that just needed her mother. "I will always love you. Always."

* * *

It was the next day and the TARDIS crew, the Torchwood team and John and Storm were at the Cardiff decks, the sun shining down upon them as they admired the view of the waters. Ianto had made them all a coffee, save from Storm who drank rum from her bottle.

Jack had put Gray in the cryobox earlier that morning. All his whole life he had spent looking for Gray only for him to lose in the most painful way, by killing him himself. He wanted to do what Thyra suggested. He wanted to rebuild the relationship with his brother but his brother had been consumed by darkness and was too far gone to pull him out. He turned to look at John, wanting to be distracted from his past. Oh, he has lived to long to be stuck in the past. "Are you staying with us for a while?"

John looked surprised by this question before he shrugged. "I don't know. There is a lot of this planet I haven't seen. You and Storm like it so much, thought I might take a look. I dunno about joining your team though." He glanced at Ianto who was conversing with Donna. "Don't want to get Eye-Candy jealous." Jack merely chuckled.

"Well, I think it's time for me to get goin'." Storm tapped the railings before ducking underneath them, facing them. She knew if she stayed any longer, the goodbyes were going to get harder.

"Storm," Braxiatel spoke to his daughter, knowing his real daughter was stood beside him but that didn't mean Storm wasn't his daughter as well. This was the first time has met her properly. The first time he has embraced her and hear her speak her Name. "In the future...was it our fault?"

Storm looked at her father longingly before shaking her head. Knowing what he meant. "No. It's never your fault father. Neither ye or mother are to blame."

"Do we get to see your ship?" Donna asked her, pulling Thyra in close to her and Donna wondered where she was in Storm's future. Donna had to admit, Storm did suit Thyra and she wondered if she will be around for Thyra's naming day to see her chose the name Storm. She only hoped she was and she wondered how long she would have to wait and see.

"Aye. Soon." Storm sent her a mischievous smile and was about to walk away before John called her back.

"We should work together again sometime." John admitted and he could feel the burning gaze of Braxiatel and Romana and he inwardly flinched, trying not to look at them. He knew Braxiatel was going to have serious words with him later and he briefly wondered if he would survive the Time-Lord 'talk'. He doubted he would especially hearing rumours about how the Time-Lord's fought in their Time War back in the Time Agency. "I think we make a good team, don't you?"

"Mmm. Ye know me Johnny boy. I only rescue the good-looking people." Storm gave him a slight wink before kissing him on the lips and Braxiatel growled angrily, about to make his way over to John and give him a piece of his mind and Thyra grimaced, pulling a funny face at her future self before she noticed something in the sky.

"Look!" Thyra gasped, pointing up above and everyone turned to see where she's pointing. "Isn't that _our_ ship?!"

There in the sky above them was what appeared to be a large three-masted hybrid of a galleon and East Indiaman ship on the front, but they all knew it was Storm's TARDIS form. She had black tattered sails and a soot coloured hell, her flag which was currently blowing in the wind from the crow's nest and was a silhouette of a siren sitting on a rock and was flying very fast further upwards the sky.

Storm quickly broke away from John's kiss and began to run after her TARDIS as fast as she could, her brocade coat billowing behind her as she ran."Aye! It certainly is!" Storm replied to her younger self, running as fast as she could as her ship and the passers-by stopped in their tracks, their mouths dropping open with surprise as they saw a flying ship which just managed to avoid hitting Ianto's office and Ianto breathed a sigh of relief at that for all his James Bond movies were in there. "Oi! Avast! A ship never leaves without it's Captain!" Storm roared as she ran after her ship, making the others laugh, watching her before some ladders were thrown overboard, just managing to reach the ship's rudder as the ship flew higher and higher and Storm leaped up through the air and grabbed hold onto the bottom step of the ladder as it finally took off and she swung the ladder to face her family and friends, taking off her tricorn hat and waving it at them. "Until then my friends! I hope that when we'll next meet, it will be under better circumstances. Haha!" She put on her tricorn hat back on and began to climb the steps and back into her TARDIS as it began to fly further and further away, the people watching it with wonder.

Donna looked at both Time-Lord's, smacking them on the arm. "Now that is what I call a ship! Why can't you have a cool ship like that, hey? You have a box, she's got the Black Pearl!"

"Only my daughter." Romana smiled faintly at Thyra who grinned before Romana looked back at Storm's fading figure in the sky. So long Storm was happy with herself on board her ship and that she and Braxiatel were still there for her daughter, that was all Romana wanted even if she was a pirate.

"The fastest ship in the universe is what they say." John told them, watching the Siren disappear. "The Siren is what they call her. Legend has it, the Siren can out race any ship in the universe and I believe it to be true." The humans nodded in agreement, watching the Siren disappear into the sky.

Thyra knew she was going to have to Retcon herself later for meeting her future self and she couldn't help but be slightly disappointed in that for seeing her own TARDIS had been the best moment in the last few days and has cheered her up immensely despite the fact she kissed John Hart and she glanced at the man who was still touching his lips subconsciously where Storm kissed him and she pulled a disgusted face. She was going to kiss him in the future? Ew!

Braxiatel tapped John on the shoulder and John looked at him, swallowing slightly. "Now...about my daughter. Might I ask, what are your intentions with her?" He got out his blaster and rolled it around in the palm of his hands threateningly and gave the man a cold smile, making John gulp fearfully.


	24. The Unicorn & The Wasp: Killer Date

"Auntie Donna?" Thyra asked slightly hesitantly. It has been a few days since they have seen Uncle Jack and his team and they all found themselves with blank gaps in their memories. All of them were wondering what happened but they knew they only wiped their memories for a reason if something could damage the time-lines and neither Romana or Braxiatel were willing to let _that _happen. "Are mummy and daddy in love?"

Donna looked surprised by the sudden question and looked down at her niece as she ate her breakfast and she swallowed her cereal down. It was alien cereal of course but Donna actually found this cereal a lot more enjoyable than the ones they had back home as it gave her all the nutrients that she needed. Especially with the amount of running that she did whilst travelling with the Time family. "Of course they are kid. Your mummy and daddy love each other very much, even if they are oblivious to each other's feelings sometimes."

"Uncle Jack and Uncle Ianto are in love with one another," Thyra said thoughtfully as she climbed onto the stool next to Donna and put her elbow on the counter and rested her head on the palm of her hand. "But they both know it. Uncle Jack is even thinking of proposing to Uncle Ianto sometime soon. But...why are mummy and daddy not married?"

Donna squirmed, slightly uncomfortable by the question. Even she didn't know the real reason to that question yet as she knew Braxiatel was biding his time. "Ah kid. I don't think it's my place to say. Besides, I don't know how your traditions in marriage or dating work in the Time-Lord world."

Thyra groaned. She knew little of how dating and marriage worked in her world since her parents have told her little off it and the TARDIS has kept that information well away from her until she was old enough to understand it. "Well, from what I know, once Time-Lords has finished courting one another, they often become '_Mates'_. Whatever that means. Mummy and daddy used to have a friend who was a warrior of the Sevateem who lived and mated with a Time-Lord called Andred back on Gallifrey. I know mummy and daddy are being slow with their courting rules, but can't we just...I don't know...push them a little in the right direction?"

Donna stopped chewing on her cereal before finishing it off quickly. She and Martha have been secretly planning on how they can get Braxiatel out on more dates with Romana but they just haven't had time recently, especially with the business of the Sontarans and Jenny and Torchwood and she knew that this was her chance. She guessed the word _'Mated' _means married in the Time-Lord word and Braxiatel did say he did have his mother's engagement and wedding ring with him. She looked at Thyra, a plan forming in her mind. "You officially know how to fly the TARDIS now, right?"

"Aye!" Thyra nodded, smiling. So thankful that her Auntie Donna was in with them and the TARDIS gave them a slight hum, letting them know that she too was also in the plan and Thyra stroked the desktop appreciatively, letting the ship know her thanks.

"Then I have a plan." Donna smirked and she whispered her plan in Thyra's ear.

* * *

"Thyra my dear, I still don't understand why I have to wear this suit. What's wrong with my old one?" Braxiatel complained, fixing the cuffs on his jacket. He was sitting in his office and finishing off some paperwork when Thyra barged in with a new suit and tie for him, demanding him to wear it. After he had made her say '_please' _of course he did as she asked him to but she has yet to tell him of the reason why. He had changed out of his original black outfit and was now wearing a navy stripe suit with a red tie covered in white dots with the symbol of his Chapter House cuffs on his jacket. He was also made to wear black, leather sole men-lace up oxford dress shoes and at first, he scowled at them but actually found them rather comfy to wear.

Thyra had already landed the TARDIS perfectly and she smiled cheekily up at her daddy. "You'll see! I've landed the TARDIS already. I'm just going to get changed." She gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek before she rushed to her bedroom to change from her usual pirate outfit which was a first for Braxiatel and he raised an eyebrow at his daughter's retreating form before shaking his head.

"Donna! This outfit is very revealing!" Braxiatel could hear Romana protesting voice and his eyes widened at the comment and his lips curled up into a small smile. "I know you humans like to wear very little clothing but in Time-Lord society we do not!"

"Says the woman who wore the very revealing bikini the other day." Donna scoffed and Romana tried to protest again. "Oh hush. You look beautiful. Hey Braxiatel," Donna whistled at him and he turned around to find Romana hiding behind Donna. "What do you think?" Donna moved away from Romana before she could do anything and Romana scowled at her friend before she noticed the way Braxiatel looked at her and she blushed.

Romana was wearing a silver and cream flapper dress with pewter and clear beads with sequins and diamonds attached to it. The dress had a floaty knee length skirt with scalloped edging, drop waist with waistband of beading and a v-neck plunging back cut out section. She had her long black hair done up in curls and wore a pretty beaded ribbon headband and clear beaded necklace around her neck and she wore silver mini-heel slapper shoes and wore little makeup and Braxiatel looked at her, his mouth opening and closing slightly as he remained speechless by her beauty. Braxiatel often wondered how Andred managed to control himself when Leela wore her savage outfit around Gallifrey for Braxiatel was barely able to control himself then and there with Romana looking as beautiful as that. "Romana, y-you look beautiful." He complimented her honestly and was quite proud at the fact that he did not manage to make himself look foolish.

Romana smiled, walking over to him. "Thank you. You look handsome yourself." She straightened his tie for him and Braxiatel glanced at Donna who gave him a look saying: '_You'll thank me later when you two are in bed!' _

"Where's Thyra?" Romana asked as she fiddled with her silver bracelet on her wrists. "She's the one who put us all up to this."

"Well, with the help from me of course." Donna smirked before they heard Thyra run into the room and they all saw her in a blue summer dress and shoes though her hair was still braided. "Oh, don't you look lovely?!" Donna told Thyra, beaming. She looked positively adorable in the little blue dress! "Hang on, I want a photo with you three in." She rummaged in the TARDIS toolbox for a camera and she found one before getting the Time family in. Braxiatel holding Romana by the waist with Thyra beaming up at them with a large toothy smile in the middle."Ha! Say cheese!" She took the photo. "Perfect! I'll put that in the scrapbook later for you." She put the camera on the Captain's chair as though to remind herself for later.

Thyra hugged her mummy before holding onto her hand. "Mummy, you look very pretty today!" Though she had to admit, her mummy always looked beautiful. But today, she looked _extra_ beautiful!

Romana laughed, squeezing Thyra's hand. "Why thank you. Are you after something little one?"

"Nope!" Thyra grinned, shaking her head. "Come on! I've landed the TARDIS for us."

Romana blinked as Thyra dragged her across the doors, Braxiatel following them. "What, we are going out like this?"

"Oh yes. 1920's England! Ha! Nothing like a party." Donna replied, twirling in her own flapper outfit before looking at Braxiatel. She helped Romana chose her flapper outfit with the help of the TARDIS and the TARDIS had presented Donna her very own flapper outfit as though in thanks. Something Donna was most grateful for. "What do you think Braxiatel? Are we flappers, or slappers?"

"Flappers. My ladies, you all look superb." He chuckled and he opened the door for them before offering Romana her arm. "My lady? May I have the permission to escort you?"

Romana linked her arm through his arm gratefully. "Of course." She placed a kiss on his stubble before walking out into the sunshine and Romana took a deep breath as they stepped out in what appeared to be a garden of an English manor house. "Oh! This is beautiful. I can smell grass, lemonade and a tiny hint of mint. Thyra my dear, your flying skills are certainly are improving." With her spare hand, she ruffled Thyra's hair fondly before her daughter skipped on ahead with Donna, beaming with pride.

"Looks like there's a party here." Donna grinned at them as they saw people conversing from around side of the house. "Never mind Planet Zog. A party in the 1920's! About time you two went on another date!"

Both Time-Lord's blinked at her. "So this is what all this is about." Braxiatel nodded in realization and he couldn't help but let his lips curl up into a smile. He loved seeing Romana dress up every time they went somewhere knew. They don't normally do it due all the running around and saving people but today, she looked absolutely breath-taking and it was a nice change to try and fit into the time period. Then again, Braxiatel has always found her breath-taking. "Us going on a date. However, Donna, we have not been invited to this grand affair." He told them and both Thyra and Donna's faces fell before he reaches into his jacket pocket and took out his psychic paper. "But I've forgotten. I have already reserved our places." The women all shook their heads in amusement.

The four of them walked up to the lawn where they saw tables set up and servants were just finishing setting up the food and drinks. A record player was wounded up and was playing gentle music and they saw the house keeper looking around and making sure everything was going perfect. "Look sharp! We have guests!" She announced upon seeing the TARDIS crew and her face brightened up as she saw the little girl in the lovely blue summer's dress. It has been a long time since any children have stepped on this property and it made such a nice change! Even if she did have that disturbing scar across her eye and she shuddered upon the sight of it.

"Good afternoon!" Braxiatel greeted, strolling up and still arm in arm with Romana, not noticing the maid shudder upon seeing his daughter.

A footman greeted them, ready to take their orders. "Drinks, sir? Ladies? And perhaps one for the young girl?"

"Whiskey, please." Braxiatel nodded. He did deserve a whiskey after the last few chaotic days and a nice 1920's party was certainly refreshing from all the war-zones they have currently been in.

"Sidecar, thanks." Donna smiled.

"And lime and soda and a glass of lemonade for my daughter. Thank you." Romana told the footman gratefully before a petite woman arrived fashionably dressed. Despite Braxiatel drinking whiskey, she would not drink alcohol at this moment in time. She needed to keep a clear head if anything were to happen on their date.

Braxiatel quickly looked into her mind, seeing who and what she was briefly before he greeted her like an old friend. "Lady Eddison!" He shook her hand politely. It was best to blend in as quickly and possible and luckily, the Time-Lord species were experts at blending in.

Lady Eddison looked rather confused but still greeted them in a polite manner. "Excuse me, but who exactly might you be and what are you doing here?" She looked at them with a baffled expression.

"I'm Irving Braxiatel and this is my suitor Lady Romanadvoratrelundar and daughter Thyra, with our good friend Miss Donna Noble."

"Good afternoon my lady." Donna said in a posh accent before she and Thyra curtseys. "Topping day, what? Spiffing! Top hole!"

Thyra giggled, unable to hide her amusement before she whispered into her Auntie's ear. "Lady Eddison finds that insulting." She whispered and Donna looked sheepish.

Braxiatel chuckled before holding up his psychic paper. "We were thrilled to receive your invitation, my lady. My suitor and I met you at the ambassadors reception." He looked into her eyes, hypnotising her and playing with her memories to fit into the occasion.

Lady Eddison nodded automatically, now realizing who he was. Oh! How rude of her! How could she forget? Lord Braxiatel was one of the most important political men in the country! "Lord Braxiatel! How could I forget you and your suitor? And is this your young daughter you've been telling me about?" Lady Eddison beamed at Thyra who was looking at her quiet shyly and Lady Eddison couldn't help but notice her scar that nerved her slightly. Why did such a beautiful little girl have such a horrific injury upon her face? "It's lovely to meet you at last." She straightened up, looking between Romana and Braxiatel. "But one must be sure with the Unicorn on the loose."

"A Unicorn?" Romana enquired. "Metaphorically or literal speaking?"

"Metaphorically." Lady Eddison replied, looking grim. It hadn't been to long ago since the Unicorn struck and they wondered when he was going to strike again and Lady Eddison hoped that it wouldn't be today when they had this wonderful party going on. "The jewel thief. And nobody knows who he is. He's just struck again. Snatched Lady Babbington's pearls right from under her nose."

"Funny place to wear pearls." Donna whispered to the Time-Lord's who looked somewhat amused.

"May I announce the Col Hugh Curbishley, the Hon Roger Curbishley." The steward announced and a younger man pushes a wheelchair in which sits an older man.

Lady Eddison indicated for them to come over. "My husband, and my son."

"Forgive me for not rising. Never been the same since the fly epidemic back in '18." Hugh told them apologetically and he smiled encouragingly at Thyra who gave a small wave as she hid behind her mother's leg.

Roger greeted Donna. "My word! You are a super lady!"

Donna looked very pleased at the compliment. It was very rare that she got compliments like these and she took them all personally. "Oh! I like the cut of your jib. Chin-chin."

"I'm Lord Irving Braxiatel, but please call me Braxiatel." Braxiatel replied and he decided not to tell Donna that Roger was very much interested in men, wanting Donna to find out for herself.

Roger gave him a sly smile before he noticed how close he was with Romana and instead shook his hand. "How do you do?"

"Very well, thank you."

The footman from earlier handed the TARDIS crew their drinks as well as Roger. "Ah, thank you, Davenport. Just how I like it." Roget shared a secret smile with Davenport and he smiled back and Thyra thought on how much they reminded her of her Uncle Jack and Uncle Ianto but she knew in this time period, not so many people were so kind to homosexuality. She was very accepting towards it because back on Gallifrey, it was normal behaviour for two men or for two women to live together.

"How come she's an Eddison but her husband and son are Crubishleys?" Donna asked the Time-Lord's, pointing towards Lady Eddison who was talking with her son and husband.

"The Eddison title descends through her. One day, Roger will be a lord." Romana replied, sipping her drink and feeling blissful. "Similar to our tradition in a way. When Time-Lords get married and mated, the males carry the females last names instead of the other way round like in your human traditions." Donna's eyes widened at the little fact. She certainly was learning more and more about Time-Lord's with each passing day!

"Miss Robina Redmond!" The steward announced as a young lady dressed in the top of fashion joined them.

Lady Eddison turned to face the TARDIS crew. "She's the absolute hit of the social season. A must! Miss Redmond!" Lady Eddison held out her hand for Robina.

Robina shook it, walking over to them. "Spiffing to meet you at last, my lady."

"Rev. Arnold Golightly!" The steward announced and the reverend walked up to them but Braxiatel couldn't help but feel that something was slightly off about him, especially as he peered into his mind briefly and found that the reverend mind was just full of buzzing noises, almost like a wasp and he frowned before shaking his head.

"Ah, Reverend! How are you? I heard about the church last Thursday night, those ruffians breaking in." Lady Eddison shook her head, feeling sorry for the reverend. The poor man! He was just an honourable priest and yet these robbers were trying to rob the good that were helping them!

"You apprehended them, I hear?" Hugh asked hopefully.

"As the Christian fathers taught me, we must forgive them their trespasses. Quite literally." Golightly replied with a tight smile, clasping his hands together.

"Some of these young boys deserve a decent thrashing." Roger told him pointedly, swirling his drink in his hand.

"Couldn't agree more, sir." Davenport commented and Roger cleared his throat. Trying to change the topic.

Donna sighed, realizing that Roger was interested in men and not women. At least he complimented her nicely enough. "Typical. All the decent men are on the other bus."

"Or Time-Lord's." Romana replied, looking at Braxiatel's backside appreciatively and Donna snorted into her drink in amusement.

Golightly turned to Lady Eddison. "Now my lady, what about this special guest you promised us?"

"Here she is. A lady who needs no introduction!" Lady Eddison announced and the humans began to applaud as a woman walked across the lawn towards them and the woman looked uncomfortable, not liking the attention she was receiving.

The woman ducked her head slightly, waving her hands as if to stop them from clapping. "Oh, no. Please don't. Thank you, Lady Eddison. Honestly, there's no need." The woman knelt down to Thyra's height and shook her hand. "Agatha Christie." She smiled at the young girl, finding that even by shaking her hand that she much preferred to spend her time in the company of the young girl who may not know of her work.

Thyra's eyes widened excitedly, not believing she was shaking the hands of Agatha Christie. As well as loving pirate novels, she also adored the works of Agatha Christie. Her favourites were; Death on the Nile, the ABC murders and the body in the library. Of course, she figured out all of them before she even finished them but now she was shaking one of the most brilliant female authors in history! "I'm Thyra." Thyra introduced herself, unable to stop beaming and she felt giddy inside.

Braxiatel almost choked on his whiskey as Agatha introduced herself and Romana rubbed his back, her eyes twinkling with amusement. Donna however, merely looked confused. "What about her?"

Agatha looked surprised by Donna's statement. "That's me."

Donna's mouth dropped open. Okay. She totally did not expect to meet Agatha Christie. If her gramps found out, he'll have a field day! "No! You're kidding!"

"It's an honour to meet you." Braxiatel replied, managing to stop choking on his whiskey. "We have all of your books and I was just saying to my lady how brilliant they are the other day. I'm Lord Irving Braxiatel and this is my Lady-Lady Romanadvoratrelundar and our good friend Donna Noble. It really is an honour to meet you at last."

Agatha looked between Braxiatel and Romana before glancing at Thyra before looking once more back at the Time-Lord's and knew at once they were a small, knitted family. "Are you two together?"

"Yes." Romana nodded. "We are merely courting each other. We have all the time in the world for marriage."

"Obviously, no wedding ring." Agatha smiled at Romana, looking at her fingers. "But yet, a child out of wedlock? How rude of me, I'm not the one to pry into people's privates lives." She shook her head apologetically.

The TARDIS crew looked at Romana's wedding finger and Romana remembered her time as Frederica when she was human and how much she loved Braxiatel's mother wedding ring and how it was her favourite piece of jewellery to wear and she did have to admit, it still was and she missed the engagement and wedding ring being on her fingers every time she went to fiddle with the ring, only to realize it was not there before Romana softly smiled at Agatha. "Apology accepted. As for us having Thyra out of wedlock...well...she changed us for the better." Romana pulled Thyra in gratefully and Thyra hugged her mother, smiling shyly suddenly at Agatha.

Agatha merely smiled softly. She was glad that Romana had not married the man for she knew that when the time came for the man to leave, it would only be the more painful for her and her daughter. She knew. She knew it was painful for when the man she loved walked out on her life and she hoped the same would never have to happen to Romana even if her outfit was revealing. "Well if you are not getting into marriage anytime soon, I'd stay that way if I were you. The thrill is in the chase, never in the capture." She looked at Romana pointedly.

Lady Eddison walked over to them, smiling at Agatha. "Mrs Christie, I'm so glad you could come. I'm one of your greatest followers. I've read all six of your books." Thyra couldn't help but feel smugged for she has read all of Agatha's Christie's books, even the ones that she has not wrote at this moment in time. "Uh, is, uh, Mr Christie not joining us?"

Agatha put on a cold facade. She had no desire to talk about her husband, especially all that he has done to her within the last few months. "Is he needed? Can't a woman make her own way in the world?"

Hugh chuckled, taking a sip of his drink. "Don't give my wife ideas."

Roger looked at Agatha quizzically. "Mrs Christie, I have a question. Why a Belgian detective?"

"Excuse me, Colonel." Braxiatel told Hugh apologetically and he took the newspaper off him, ignoring Hugh's protests and Braxiatel quickly scanned through it as he tried to pinpoint the exact date they were in this time period.

"Belgians make such lovely buns." Agatha replied to Roger's question and the humans including Donna, laughed at her comment.

"Where on Earth's Professor Peach? He'd love to meet Mrs Christie." Roger wondered, looking around them to find the missing suspect.

"Said he was going to the library." Golightly replied.

Braxiatel walked slightly away from the humans and indicated for his family and Donna to join them. Lady Eddison turned to her house keeper. "Miss Chandrakala, would you go and collect the professor?"

"At once, my lady." Chandrakala curtsey and headed for the house.

"My lady, have you seen the date on this newspaper?" Braxiatel pointed out to Romana.

Romana looked at it before her eyes widened, taking the newspaper in. "Oh my," She whispered, glancing between Agatha and the newspaper.

"What about it?" Donna asked, puzzled.

"It's the day Agatha Christie disappeared." Romana breathed.

Thyra looked puzzled. Now that was something she did not know. "Agatha Christie disappears? But how?" They all looked towards the woman they were talking about.

"She just discovered her husband was having an affair." Romana explained to her daughter softly.

Donna shook her head. "You'd never think to look at her, smiling away."

"Facade." Romana told her. "I had to do that all the time when I was President on Gallifrey. Put on a happy face for other people when deep down you're hurting inside." She shook her head. "But Agatha is a typical British woman form 1926. It's what they do best. They carry on."

"Except for this one time." Braxiatel nodded in agreement. "Nobody knows exactly what happened. She just vanished without a trace. Her car will be found tomorrow morning by the side of a lake. Ten days later, she turns up a hotel in Harrogate. Rumours have it, they say she lost her memory. She never spoke about her disappearance, not even on the day she died."

"But it's about to happen today, isn't it daddy?" Thyra asked curiously. She didn't purposefully land here on this day. She landed the TARDIS in 1920 as Donna said that was one of the most romantic periods and at a time of a party and the TARDIS helped her with that part and she wondered if the TARDIS purposefully landed here to solve Agatha Christie's disappearance instead of getting her parents out on a date.

"Oh yes. This is somewhat, thrilling."

Suddenly, Miss Chandrakala came running out of the house and towards them on the lawn, waving her hands in the air and she looked at them with a terrified expression n her face. "The Professor! The library! Murder! Murder!"

* * *

Braxiatel was the first to enter the library followed by Thyra, Romana, Donna and Agatha. Braxiatel ran over to the Professor's body, carefully examining it.

The steward entered and his eyes widened upon the sight. "Oh, my goodness."

"Mmm. He's been bashed on the head by what appeared to be a very blunt instrument." Braxiatel deducted before glancing at the Professor's watch, examining his watch. "As he fell to the ground, his watch broke and the time of the Professor's death was quarter past four." Romana and Thyra went to examine the papers on his desk, wondering what the Professor had been researching before he died.

Donna raised an eyebrow. "Bit of pipe. Call me Hercule Poirot, but I reckon that's blunt enough." Agatha took a scrap of paper from the fireplace, thinking neither of the Time-Lord's saw anything and quickly hides it and Romana and Braxiatel glanced at each other briefly, both not saying anything. Donna walked over to Romana, lowering her voice down so Agatha doesn't hear her. "Hold on, the body in the library? I mean, Prof Peach, in the library, with a lead piping?"

Suddenly, Lady Eddison and the others came barging into the room and Lady Eddison hand flew over to her mouth. "Let me see!" She gasped upon seeing the body. "Gerald!"

"Out of my way!" Hugh demanded, Roger wheeling his wheelchair in just as the others arrived.

"Saints preserve us." Golightly commented in shock, unable to believe his eyes.

Robina looked horrified at the body, her hand flying over to her mouth with horror. "Oh, how awful!"

"Somebody call the police!" Agatha cried, looking upon them with desperation.

"No need." Braxiatel got up and showed his psychic paper to the people in the room. "Chief Inspector from Scotland Yard, known as Lord Irving Braxiatel. Lady Romanadvoratrelundar is my scientific advisor and Miss Noble is the plucky young girl who helps us out." Donna looked offended at Braxiatel's comment.

"I say." Lady Eddison swallowed, glancing between the TARDIS crew and she couldn't help but feel that Thyra shouldn't be here. "But what of your daughter? This is a crime scene!"

Romana cleared her throat, changing the topics quickly. "Mrs Christie is correct. I want everybody in the sitting room. My suitor and I will question each of you in turn." Romana told them with authority in her voice and she began to usher everyone out, including everyone.

Agatha helped her. "Come along. Do as Lord and Lady Braxiatel says. Keep the room undisturbed." She turned to Romana. "But Lady Eddison is right. What about Thyra? She's too young to be seeing such horrific things."

Romana sighed. "We've seen worse I'm afraid." She told Agatha and the woman eyebrows furrowed, thinking over Romana's comments before she closed the door upon her.

Donna looked outraged at Braxiatel. "'The plucky young girl who helps us out?!' She quoted him, her arms folding across her chest angrily. The nerve of the man! Sure, he said Romana was his scientific advisor but couldn't he at least say she was a policewoman or something similar instead?

Thyra sat in the huge armchair, her legs swinging back and forth as she watched her father who was lying on his stomach on the floor, searching for clues."There were no policewomen in 1926." Thyra piped up.

Donna huffed. "I'm going to pluck your father in a minute kid. But why don't we just phone the real police? The main reason why we came to 1920 was so we can get you two out on a date. Not solve a murder mystery."

Romana gave a long suffering sigh. "Unfortunately, our date is cut-short because the last thing we need is a human police officer sticking into business that is best left alone. Especially if it involves people not from this planet."

"What, you think it's alien?" Donna asked curiously just as Braxiatel pulled something from a crack in the floor.

Braxiatel carefully picked it up with a tooth-pick. "Morphic residue." Braxiatel commented, examining it and Thyra jumped out of her seat to get a closer look.

Donna looked blank. "Morphic? Doesn't sound very 1926."

"Morphic usually gets left behind when certain species genetically re-encode." Thyra explained, remembering her lessons that her daddy taught her.

"Okay, so the murder really is an alien."

"I thought I felt something funny." Braxiatel mused. "I could feel someone's mind buzzing but I did not know whose."

Donna shook her head. "Yeah, but think about it. There's a murder, a mystery and Agatha Christie."

"What about it? We're used to it." Romana replied casually as she carefully examined the residue in Braxiatel's palms. "It happens to us most of the time."

"No, but isn't that a bit weird? Agatha Christie didn't walk around surrounded by murders. Not really. That's like meeting Charles Dickens and he's surrounded by ghosts. At Christmas."

Romana cleared her throat, remembering how she met him and even Braxiatel and Thyra looked surprised by that tale. She remembered how Rose almost screwed it up and how she nearly died in the basement in Cardiff until Charles came to rescue her. She tried not to mention the fact to Braxiatel that Charles Dickens had a thing for her for she knew he'll be jealous then. "Actually, I did."

Braxiatel chuckled. "You will have to tell me about that tale." Thyra nodded in agreement, wanting to hear more of her mother's stories eagerly.

Donna's mouth dropped open. Oh, this was taking the mickey! "Oh come on. It's not like we could drive across country and find Enid Blyton having tea with Noddy. Could we? Noddy's not real, is he? Tell me there's no Noddy." Donna asked desperately. They had to be joking!

Thyra giggled, knowing exactly who Noddy was for Auntie Martha and Tish used to put it on their television for her when she was young. "There's no Noddy Auntie Donna."

Braxiatel got up and headed out of the door, the ladies following him. "Next thing you lot will be telling me that it'll be like the Murder on the Orient Express and they all did it." Donna continued, still baffled at the fact that Romana met Charles Dickens at Christmas and that there were ghosts as well. What next, Harry Potter?

"Murder on the Orient Express?" Agatha asked curiously, liking the sound of the title.

Donna nodded towards her. "Oh, yeah. One of your best."

Thyra shook her head before lowering her voice to a whisper. "Too early yet!"

Donna smirked. She has know practically given Agatha Christie the idea to write one of her best novels in existence. "Yeah, tell you what-Copyright; Donna Noble, yeah?"

Braxiatel cleared his throat. "Back to the matters at hand please. Lady Romana, Agatha and I will begin to question the suspects. Donna and Thyra, I want you two to search the bedrooms and look for clues." He bent down to Thyra's height and whispered in his daughter's ears. "And search for more residue." He pulled out a large magnifying glass from his pocket and Thyra beamed with delight and looked through it with her left eye, making her emerald eye and scar look big and Agatha couldn't help but flinch at the sight. "You'll need this."

Donna looked unamused. "Is that for real?"

Romana chuckled. "You two will be fine." She kissed Thyra on the cheek. She knew Thyra could take care of herself and besides, she didn't want Thyra to feel uncomfortable with talking to snobbish, stereotypical British people as she knew her daughter would only end up bored.

"Come on Auntie Donna!" Thyra shouted, grinning as she made her way upstairs. "We're looking for clues!"

Donna heaved a heavy sigh, glaring at the two Time-Lord's before making her way after Thyra. "All right kid, but hold up. I'm not as energetic as you are."

Romana glanced at Braxiatel. "Our date really has cut short hasn't it?"

"I'll make it up to you next time my dear." Braxiatel vowed to her and he kissed her on the cheek. "I promise."

Agatha raised an eyebrow at them. "Despite you two being Lord and Lady, you are not afraid to show affection to each other in public are you? How unusual."

"Let's just say there has been a history of us hiding our emotions for each other." Romana replied, squeezing Braxiatel's hand, looking at Agatha. "But we will ask you this. Will you work with us for the sake of justice even if we do break your code of standards?"

Agatha nodded her respect to the other woman. "Yes. Always for the sake of justice." They headed into the sitting room, ready to interview the others.

* * *

They first interviewed Rev. Golightly who was sitting in a chair facing the three of them. Braxiatel tried peering into his mind once more but felt that his mind was blocked and he frowned slightly. Now that was unusual. He couldn't get into this particular humans mind. Why? What didn't he want him to see? Was he a mild telepathic like the young boy Timothy they met when they were human? "Reverend, could you please tell us where you were at quarter past four?" Braxiatel asked and Romana watched the human closely, looking for any sign of liars as she leaned against the chair that Braxiatel was sitting in.

"Let me think. Why yes, I remember...I was unpacking in my room."

"You were alone?" Agatha enquired.

Golightly shifted slightly, fiddling with his hands, slightly nervous and Romana watched his every moment carefully. "With the Lord, one is never truly alone, Romana. Braxiatel." He told them with a slight smile and Romana and Braxiatel looked at each other anxiously.

"Where were you?" Braxiatel enquired Roger who was now sitting in the chair opposite them and Braxiatel peered into his mind, this human had his mind wide open and Braxiatel could where he was clear as day.

"Let me think. I was, uh, oh yes. I was taking a constitutional in the fields behind the house." Roget told him.

"Alone?" Romana enquired.

Roger nodded. "Oh yes, all alone. Totally alone." Roger lied as Braxiatel peered into his mind. "Absolutely alone. I wondered, lonely, as the proverbial cloud. There was no one else with me. Not at all." He gave them a tight smile. "Not ever."

"_He's a liar." _Romana commented to him telepathically. _"He was with Davenport. But he was not the one that did the murder." _Braxiatel agreed with her whole heartedly.

The next person that sat in the chair after Robina and Braxiatel began to peer into her mind and he put on a cold facade, realizing who she truly was. She was the Unicorn. She was the thief who stole the jewels and it turned out that she was not Robina at all, but was in fact called Ada Mullins. Oh, ho! She was going to be in deep trouble for sure when Braxiatel and Romana revealed the truth but how were they going to proof to the others that she was the Unicorn and the fact the Unicorn was a she and not a he?

"At quarter past four...well, I went to the toilet when I arrived and then, um..." Robina, replied and Romana raised an eyebrow, quite clearly seeing that Robina was lying as she hesitated but did not do the murder herself. Despite her being a thief, Robina could never be that cold. "Oh yes, I remember. I was preparing myself. Positively buzzing with excitement about the party and the super fun of meeting Lady Eddy."

"I'll take your word for it." Romana replied dryly, knowing just as well as Braxiatel that this woman was the Unicorn.

Robina gave them a cold smile. "That's your problem, not mine." She made her way out and Braxiatel helped to steer Hugh into the room and placed him opposite the Time-Lord's.

Hugh looked thoughtful at Braxiatel's question. "Quarter past four? Let me think...oh yes, I remember. I was sitting in me study reading through some military memoris." He lied and Braxiatel looked somewhat amused as he looked into Hugh memory to see that Hugh was actually looking at some centrefold. "Fascinating stuff. Took me back to me days in the army. Started reminiscing. Mafeking, you know. Terrible war."

Romana groaned. "Colonel please, snap out of it."

Hugh shook his head, realizing that he was indeed going back to much. He did often do that when he started talking or thinking about his time in the war. He often went back into the good parts of the memories, by looking at all the pretty ladies and he somehow wished he was young once more. However, he noticed that Braxiatel himself seemed quite old despite having a young pretty lady and he knew their relationship would cause an outcry! There was such an age gap between Lord and Lady Braxiatel and not only that, but they had a child out of wedlock! This was not typical British behaviour. "I was in me study-"

"My lady means you're finished here." Braxiatel explained and chuckled slightly and Romana raised her eyebrow at Braxiatel who looked slightly sheepish.

"Oh, sorry. Got a bit...carried away there." He cleared his throat and Braxiatel wheeled him out before bringing in Lady Eddison.

"Now Lady Eddison, where were you at that time?" Braxiatel enquired. He would not call her 'my lady'. The only person he got to call that was Romana for she was certainly his lady and he said it with pride.

Lady Eddison sat in her chair comfortably. "Now let me see...Oh yes. I remember. I was sitting in the blue room taking my afternoon tea." Braxiatel put on a cold facade as he peered into her mind and realized in fact, that Lady Eddison was an alcoholic. "It's a ritual of mine. I needed to gather strength for the duty of hostess. I then proceeded to the lawn where I met you and your lovely daughter, Thyra. And I said: _"Excuse me, but who exactly might you be and what are you doing here?" _And you said: '_"I'm Irving Braxiatel and this is my suitor Lady Romanadvoratrelundar and daughter Thyra, with our good friend Miss Donna Noble..."_

Romana pinched the bridge of her nose. She had no time to deal with this. There was a murder on the lose in this house and she had a young daughter she needed to think of. Gallifrey forbid, the murderer could strike again anytime soon! "Thank you Lady Eddison. That is quite enough. We remember that bit clearly."

"Of course." Lady Eddison suddenly belches and she quickly dapped a handkerchief over her mouth, looking shameful. "Excuse me." She said, hurrying out of the room as Braxiatel raised an eyebrow at her.

"_Every single one of them changed a small detail in their lies." _Romana told Braxiatel telepathically as Agatha began to pace up and down beside the chair. "_They were all lying about something. Especially Robina, or shall we say...Ada Mullins?" _

"_Yes. She is the Unicorn. But how are we going to proof that she is to these humans? Not only that, but when I peered into the reverend mind, I found that I could not quite look into it and only heard buzzing noises instead. Almost like a wasp."_

"_How peculiar." _

Agatha interrupted them from their telepathic conversation, not realising they were speaking to one another with their minds. "No alibis for any of them. The secret adversary remains hidden. We must look for a motive." She put on a Belgian accent. "Use the little grey cells."

Braxiatel looked somewhat amused before turning to Romana. "We've been to Belgium haven't we Romana? Remember with Martha." He sat down in the chair, looking thoughtful. He remembered that trip very well. It had four lizards, a Silurian and an insane computer. The computer also involved kidnapping Romana and he had to trek his way through the Ardennes with nothing but a bow and arrow to rescue his lady. "We were deep in the Ardennes trying to find Charlemagne. Didn't he get kidnapped by the lizards and the insane computer?" He asked Romana.

"Braxiatel!" Agatha scolded him. What on Earth was this man babbling about? He was talking nonsense and she wondered how on Earth Romana put up with him. "Charlemagne lived centuries ago."

"Trust us Agatha, we have _very _good memories." Romana reassured her.

Agatha shook her head, not understanding them. "For you two being such experienced detectives, you both missed a big clue."

Romana raised an eyebrow. "Like the bit of paper you stole out of the fireplace?"

Agatha looked surprised. So they did notice! But why didn't they say anything until now? But how? How did they notice? That was what she wanted to know. "You were both looking the other way!"

"Trust me, when you have a daughter who is obsessed with pirates and stealing things at home, you begin to notice the smallest of details." Romana told her, chuckling slightly. "Not only that, but we saw your reflection in the glass of the bookcase."

"You crafty woman!" Agatha told her with a large smile as she rummaged for the piece of paper. "And is your daughter really obsessed with pirates?"

"Oh yes." Romana laughed softly and Braxiatel smirked. "You should see her bedroom."

"This is all that was left of the letter." Agatha explained and the three of them examined it as she showed it them. Truth be told, this was Agatha's first time actually reading the letter herself.

Braxiatel looked slightly bemused, trying to read the poor hand writing. Who was he kidding? He used to be a curator! He should be able to read this. "What's the first letter? N or M?"

"You need glasses." Romana scolded him fondly. "It's an M. The word is 'Maiden.'"

"Maiden!" Braxiatel suddenly shouted, making poor Agatha jump out of her skin and Romana sent her an apologetic look and Braxiatel lowered his voice to a whisper. "Maiden. What could that mean?"

"We're still no further forward. Our nemesis remains at large. Unless your daughter or Miss Noble have found something."

"_We have found more information than her," _Romana told Braxiatel. _"But let's not tell her anything yet. I want to see how good this human really is as a detective." _Braxiatel nodded in agreement, letting her play games with Agatha Christie.

* * *

"Come on Auntie Donna!" Thyra whined as she held the magnifying glass in her hand and came upon a door and tried to get in, only to find it locked and she rocked on the balls of her feet, trying to get in the locked door.

Donna panted, trying to catch up with her. She wished she had the energy Thyra had and she wondered if the young girl ever got out of breath. "You go way to quick, kid. I'm only human."

"You won't find anything in there." The Steward, who they found out was called Greeves suddenly commented and this made Donna startled.

"Oh! How come it's locked?"

"Lady Eddison commands it so."

Donna looked irritated towards the steward. She had to admit, she did find the steward a tiny bit creepy even if he was only doing his job. "And I command it otherwise. Scotland Yard, pip-pip." Greeves went to unlock it, eyeing Thyra. "Why is it locked in the first place?"

"Many years ago, when my father was butler to the family, Lady Eddison returned from India with malaria. She locked herself in this room for six months until she recovered. Since then, this room has remained...undisturbed." Thyra opened the door and it creaked from the disuse. "There's nothing in here."

"I don't get it. When people say there is nothing to hide, usually people _do _have something to hide." Thyra countered at Greeves. "So it's obvious that you do have something to hide in here." Donna smirked at Thyra with pride. Oh, she was good! "You may leave." Greeves narrowed his eyes at the girl and he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

They both looked at the room and the room held a bureau with some shelves, a fireplace and a bed with a teddy bear. Everything was covered in dust and cob-webs and the walls were bear. "How long do you think she sealed it off for?"

Thyra dipped her finger in some of the dust and put it on her tongue, tasting it. "I think about forty years." She told her, tasting the time on her tongue before putting the magnifying glass to her eye and she examined the dust.

"Why would she seal it off?" Donna asked curiously, closing the door as Greeves had forgotten to close the door on his way out. It didn't make sense. If Lady Eddison used a room once, wouldn't she want to use it again in the future? For another guest room or something?

Thyra walked up to the bed and picked up the teddy and examined it, noticing it has hardly been used and she tried to imagine Lady Eddison playing with a teddy bear but she couldn't. Why was there a teddy bear here? There were no children here except for her. "I don't know. But Auntie Donna, doesn't this room look more like a nursery than a sick room to you?"

"Yeah. It does a bit." Donna replied in agreement when she cocked her head to the side and heard a loud buzzing noise. "1926, they've still got bees." She began to walk to the drape-covered window as she heard the buzzing get louder, Thyra handing her her father's magnifying glass. "Oh, what a noise! All right, busy bee, I'll let you out. Hold on." She put on a funny accent. "I shall find you with my amazing powers of detection." She commented and Thyra giggled as Donna looked through the magnifying glass before she opens the drapes and sees a huge wasp outside the window. It breaks through and she and Thyra began to scream. "That's impossible!" She screamed and she grabbed Thyra's hand and moved in front of the window. "Romana! Braxiatel!" She held up the magnifying glass up to the sunlight and aims the beam at the wasp. Thyra winced, not liking seeing the beautiful creature in pain and Donna dragged her by the arm and slammed the door after they left the room.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Thyra shouted as she rested near the door, Donna near the stairs when suddenly the wasps stinger comes through the closed door. Thyra and Donna screamed again just as Romana, Braxiatel and Agatha came up running.

"Thyra! What is it? What's the matter?" Romana asked, concerned as Thyra ran up to her with open arms. They had heard her screaming with terror just a few moments ago and Romana at once with mother instincts rushed out of the room to her young daughter, wondering what caused her to be so frightened.

"There's a giant...wasp!" Donna panted, still frightened at how large it was. Donna was not even scared of wasps normal size, but the size of this creature terrified her! Especially after it started to attack her and Thyra and nothing was going to harm Thyra whilst she was there.

Romana looked at her daughter in slight disappointment. Her daughter was scared of a tiny wasp? A silly creature? "Thyra! It's only a wasp! It's not going to hurt you!"

"Mummy! We're not exaggerating!" Thyra protested, shaking her head furiously. "Honest!"

Agatha scoffed. "It's only a silly little insect."

Donna glared at Agatha and the Time-Lord's, her patience running out. "When we say 'giant', we don't mean big. We mean flippin' enormous!" She pointed towards the sting that nearly got Thyra's leg. If that had gotten Thyra, no doubt Thyra would have been seriously injured, or worse, killed. "Look at it's sting!"

They all looked down to see the enormous sting sticking out out of the door with horror.


	25. The Unicorn & The Wasp: Mates

They all quickly entered the disused bedroom in search of the of the large creature, only to find it gone and leaving the window open. "It's buzzed off." Braxiatel commented and he walked towards the window, peering out of it. The cowardly alien was too scared to confront them. Oh, it could confront a small child and a single female but not if there was another male in the room.

Agatha turned to the broken stinger, looking fascinated. She has never seen anything like this before! It was unusual but at the same time, beautiful even if it was deadly. "But that's fascinating!" She bent down to touch it but Romana quickly stopped her.

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you," Romana warned her. "Let me deal with this. Braxiatel." She held out her hand and Braxiatel chucked her a vial with a stopper and Romana carefully collected a sample. She and let Thyra and Agatha take a closer look of the sample she found. "Oh, how I do wish we could narrow down our search. There are thousands of amorphous insectivorous lifeforms in the universe." She looked thoughtful, closing her eyes as she sniffed the sample as her mind went through all the different species she knew before she opened her eyes once more. "However, one species this large, I would almost say it was a Vespiform judging by the sting."

Agatha looked at her with a baffled expression. Vespiform? She has never heard of such thing in her life and she wondered if Romana was making it all up for her young daughter. "I think I understood some of those words. Enough to know that you're completely potty."

Donna glanced at it's sting, so glad it got nowhere near Thyra. "Lost its sting though. That makes it defenceless."

Braxiatel shook his head, walking back towards them. He did wish it lost it's sting forever for then that would have made it easier for Braxiatel to attack the Vespiform for harming his daughter. "That's not the case I'm afraid Donna. If it is a Vespiform then they can regrow their stings very fast."

Agatha cleared her throat, shaking her head. This was nonsense! "Uh, can we return to sanity? There are no such things as giant wasps."

"Agatha's right." Thyra chirped, holding her mother's hand. "What is a Vespiform doing here here mummy?"

"I don't know my love. That's what we are here to find out." She squeezed her daughter's hand before they all began to make their way downstairs when suddenly they heard a loud, terrified scream coming from outside. Romana and Braxiatel glanced at each other before they all rushed towards the scream where they found Miss Chandrakala lying in the drive, a gargoyle on top of her.

"The poor, little...child." She muttered her last words and Agatha glanced at Thyra, wondering if she meant Romana's and Braxiatel's little child before they heard a loud buzzing noise.

"There it is!" Thyra pointed, looking up as they saw the wasp heading back inside.

"This way!" Braxiatel yelled and they ran began running upstairs once more.

Donna huffed. "Well, this makes a change. There's a monster and we're chasing it!" At least it made a change for them being the predator hunting the prey!

"Can't be a monster. It's a trick. They do it with mirrors." Agatha protested and they reached the top of the stairs where they saw the giant wasp hovering meters away from them. She didn't want to believe it! All this was madness. It was like something out of a fairytale.

"It's beautiful!" Thyra gasped in awe. Now it was not attacking her, she could truly appreciate it's beauty and size. The wasps turned to face them as it heard Thyra speak. "Please, we mean no harm to you." Thyra told the wasp soothingly.

The wasp considered her words, looking between them all as though in confusion before it began to fly away.

"Don't let it get away!" Braxiatel ordered, going after it and Braxiatel couldn't help but be somewhat thankful that the vespiform chose not to attack them as they tracked it to the upstairs hallway containing all the bedrooms. "Vespiform! There's no use hiding now. I order you to show yourself!" The doors in the hallway opened and all the humans stood there, blinking at them in confusion and Braxiatel inwardly groaned.

Romana turned her gaze towards him, shaking her head."I think we've been outwitted my dear."

* * *

It was a little while later and everybody was in the living room. Lady Eddison was grieving over the news of her dear friend and maid and she had tears down her face and she quickly tried to dab them away. "My faithful companion! This is terrible!" She sobbed. How? First Professor Peach and now her dear maid! Were they both connected somehow? If so, why?

"Excuse me, my lady. She was on her way to tell you something." Davenport told her gently, remembering why Chandrakala went out of their way in the first place.

Lady Eddison shook her head regretfully. Whatever message that her faithful companion needed to deliver to her, it never made it to her. "She never found me. She had an appointment with death instead."

"Before she died however, she did utter some last words." Romana commented, pacing up and down the fire place. "'_The poor little child."_ Does that mean anything to anyone?" She glanced at the humans. "And no, it's nothing to do with my daughter."

Hugh shook his head. "No children in this house for years, save for your young one, Lady Romana." He turned his gaze pointedly at Roger. "Highly unlikely there will be." Oh, he knew Roger was gay. He whole heartedly supported his son for who he fell in love with but others did not and Roger must hide his lover in secret for times like these were cruel and he did not want to bring any suffering to his only son.

Lady Eddison turned to Agatha Christie desperately. "Mrs Christie, you must have twigged something. You've written simply the best detective stories."

Golightly nodded in agreement, looking towards Agatha hopefully. "Tell us...what would Poirot do?"

"Heavens sake! Cards on the table, women! You should be helping us!" Hugh cried with outrage.

Agatha looked uncomfortable and slightly afraid. "But-I'm merely a writer!" Why were they all asking her for help? It was Romana and Braxiatel they should ask for. They were the real detectives! Not her. She was just merely a writer.

"But surely you can crack it. These events, they're exactly like one of your plots." Robina pointed out.

Donna nodded in agreement, unaware that Robina was in fact the Unicorn. "That's what I've been saying. Agatha, that's got to mean something."

Thyra looked towards Agatha as she sat on her father's lap and leaned against his chest and Braxiatel ran his fingers through his daughter's hair. "I know you can solve this. You're brilliant at solving puzzles."

"But what? I've no answers. None." She shook her head, feeling disappointed in herself and she knew everybody else was too. "I'm sorry, all of you. I'm truly sorry, but I've failed. If anyone can help us, it's Lord Braxiatel, not me." Everyone in the room turned to look at him and he gave them all a piercing gaze. "I need to get out for some air." Agatha told them firmly and the rest of the humans nodded in agreement, following out after her including Donna as they left the Time family alone in the sitting room.

Thyra looked up at her daddy. "You know who the Vespiform is, don't you daddy?" She asked in Gallifreyian. She switched to Gallifreyian in case anybody was overhearing their conversation from the outside. Besides, she always felt more comfortable speaking Gallifreyian even if she did speak more English than her native language.

"Not yet," Braxiatel tapped her on the nose, glad at the fact that Thyra decided to speak Gallifreyian. "But we are getting one step closer to finding out who has done it."

"But the problem is how are we going to reveal the Unicorn." Romana mused, joining them. "It's tricky to proof that Robina or shall we say, Ada is the thief when there is so little proof."

"Perhaps Agatha may help us with that." Braxiatel replied. "She is, after all an excellent crime writer. Surely she can have the knowledge to proof people who they really are."

"Perhaps you are right." Romana gazed at him. "But does that mean she'll proof to the others who we really are at hearts?"

Before Braxiatel could answer, Donna and Agatha came back in, Agatha holding a black small leather box. "I've found this." Agatha told them proudly and she handed the box to Braxiatel.

"Sorry Thyra," Braxiatel told his daughter apologetically as he lifted her off his lap and placed her beside him before pulling the table closer to them and Donna and Agatha gathered around to see what was inside. Braxiatel opened the case to find an array of tools. _"There's your answer." _He told Romana telepathically.

Thyra peered into the case. For something that belonged in 1920's, it looked so cool and shiny! "Whoa! It's like something a thief would use!"

Agatha nodded in agreement. This young girl was certainly observant. "The Unicorn, he's here!"

"'_The Unicorn and the Wasp._' It makes a nice novel title." Braxiatel mused as Greeves entered with a tray of glasses.

"Your drinks, ladies, Lord Braxiatel." Greeves told them politely, holding out the tray for them.

"Very good, sir." They all took their drinks and Braxiatel took his glass of whiskey. He really did need to cut down on his whiskey but he liked it. He liked drinking his whiskey. It helped him feel relax and calm and it was one of the few luxurious things he can still enjoy.

Donna looked at Romana. "What about the science stuff? Did you find anymore about the Vespiform?"

"The species is a Vespiform," Romana told her, explaining it in terms that she and Agatha could understand. Oh, how she wished she could use the correct vocabulary sometimes! "This is my first time in all my lives coming across one face to face. I have to say, I'm not disappointed. However, the Vespiforms have got their main hives in the Silifax Galaxy."

Agatha looked at Romana as though she had grown two heads. "Again, you talk like Edward Lear." Thyra giggled at Agatha's expression. Humans! They did make her laugh at how little they believed in. She found humans to be very funny species.

"But Vespiforms do not behave in this way," Braxiatel told her, sipping his whiskey. "Certainly not in this manner when they have so much technology." He turned to Agatha. "This Vespiform is behaving like one of your murderers from your books."

Donna looked at Agatha. "Come on, Agatha. What would Miss Marple do? She'd overheard something vital by now because the murderer thinks she's just a harmless old lady."

Agatha's eyes brightened up at Donna's idea, her muse working. "Clever idea. Miss Marple, who writes those?"

Donna looked sheepish, realizing her mistake. Oops! "Um-copyright-Donna Noble. Add it to the list."

"Romana." Braxiatel began to pant heavily, feeling sudden poison burning through his systems and he clenched her hand tightly. He was being poisoned! Someone was trying to kill him!

"Brax-?" Romana asked, concerned, seeing him in a great deal of agony. "What is it?"

"I've been poisoned!" He gasped out, jerking forward before convulsing.

"Daddy!" Thyra cried, seeing her father in pain. This up-setted her very much and she began to whimper.

"What do we do? Romana, what do we do?!" Donna asked in a panic tone. How many times was Braxiatel going to attempt to die on these adventures? He was not going to die today. Not on his supposedly date with Romana at least.

Agatha picked up Braxiatel's whiskey, sniffing the glass. "Bitter almonds. It's cyanide. Sparkling cyanide!"

With the help of Romana, Braxiatel rushed out of the room with the others following. Thyra clutched onto Donna's hand fearfully, worrying over the safety of her father. "Daddy." She whimpered tearfully as they made their way into the kitchen and Donna began to console her gently, comforting her.

Romana helped a staggering Braxiatel into the kitchen. "Davenport. Ginger beer, now!" Romana snapped, giving orders and Davenport quickly did as he was told, handing Romana the ginger beer and Braxiatel quickly drank the ginger beer eagerly.

"I'm an expert in poisons, Romana. It's fatal! I'm afraid there is no cure!" Agatha cried. He couldn't survive! Nobody could survive this particular poison for there was really no cure. He was going to die, leaving behind his suitor and child and Agatha's heart reached out for both women.

Braxiatel clutched to the table in agony, his knuckles turning white. "Not for us!" Romana retorted angrily, determined to save Braxiatel and she rushed over to the shelves. "My family can stimulate the inhibited enzymes into reversal." Romana handed Braxiatel some walnuts and Braxiatel quickly took them, careful not to choke on the walnuts. "We have a completely different biology!"

"They've gone mad!" Davenport cried in outrage, unable to believe what he was seeing. Different biology? Just what on earth did that mean? And the way this man was shoving in the walnuts was bonkers!

"What do you need?!" Donna cried. "Milk? Cocktail shake? A Harvey Wallbanger?!"

"Harvey Wallbanger?" Thyra asked, blinking in surprise, trying to wipe the tears away but more tears kept coming through. She was so upset! Somebody was hurting her daddy and now it caused her daddy to be in a great deal of pain but she knew she had to remain a good girl for him.

Donna threw her hands up in the air. "Well, I don't know!"

"We need salt!" Romana began to route through the cupboards for salt but she was looking through the wrong cupboards. Where was the salt that she needed?

Donna showed her a brown bag. "What about this?"

"Too salty!" Romana replied, glancing at it briefly, moving onto the next cupboard.

"Oh, that's too salty!" Donna retorted bitterly, hurrying to put the bag back.

Agatha handed Thyra a glass jar full of salt and Thyra rushed over to her father. "Daddy, you need to take this!"

"My dear." Braxiatel managed to speak out and he grabbed the jar from Thyra and opened it before downing the contents inside.

"What's that?" Donna asked, baffled as she watched Braxiatel slam the glass on the counter behind him and was surprised at the fact it did not manage to break.

"Anchovies." Agatha replied, still unable to believe that Braxiatel was actually fighting back against the poison. He really did care about his family, didn't he? He wasn't willing to die here now and Agatha knew that he was unlike any other man in this household.

"What now?" Donna enquired, looking at Romana. "What does he need now?"

Romana however looked at Braxiatel. "He needs a shock." She replied confidently. She knew what she had to do. She knew how to save Braxiatel. But she wanted to reveal this moment for later when they were married and mated but Romana knew she had to reveal it now in order to save the man she loved. Besides, they always bent the rules a little and they now have Thyra out of wedlock and mated so what was the point of following them anymore?

She began to walk forwards towards her suitor in a almost seductive manner when Romana was surrounded by a bright, crimson aura that appeared out of nowhere and Braxiatel's eyes turned and fixed his gaze upon her, growling deeply as he eyed her lustfully and Romana began to kiss him, throwing his arms around his neck and she growled into his kiss, muttering words in Gallifreyian as Braxiatel did the same, being very possessive of Romana.

Agatha's eyes widened and she quickly covered Thyra's eyes and looked at Donna. "What on Earth is happening? This is completely potty!" This was outrageous! Giving each other a peck was one thing but what they were doing was outrageous! They were out in public for heavens sake! Did this Lord and Lady have no shame at all? And just what language were they speaking off? They were completely mad!

Romana and Braxiatel growled something out together in Gallifreyian before they pulled apart reluctantly and Braxiatel threw his head back and black smoke came out of his mouth and the yellow aura around Romana slowly disappears before it vanishes completely. Braxiatel pulled Romana in by the waist and glowered at the men in the room who were so much looking at her. He suddenly felt very protective of Romana, more than usual and his lips curled up into a small snarl and a deep growl could be heard. But Braxiatel knew why. Ever since Romana had revealed her aura to him, his side of being her mate had been released and male Time-Lord's do get very possessive of their mates.

"Okay. Can somebody please explain what the hell has just happened?" Donna asked, resting her hands on her hips and looking pointedly between the Time-Lord's. "You two look like something out of a 15 rated movie! Not only that, but Brax has suddenly become...er, _quite _defensive." She glanced at Braxiatel, wondering what had gone into him all of a sudden.

Romana cleared her throat, her cheeks flushing and she looked like she was glowing. Practically, she was even without the strange, crimson aura around her. "When Time-Lord's find their mates," Romana began to explain to Donna. "We find this, what you call, an aura around them that only their mates can see. This makes either Time-Lord, male or female draw them in and claim them as theirs and that we belong to each other. I showed Braxiatel my aura to shock him, showing my true intentions for him but he has yet to do the same for me." She squeezed Braxiatel's hand. "He will soon enough."

"But we could see it." Donna protested and the humans in the room nodded even though they had no idea what Romana or Donna were on about. "We could all see your aura."

Romana blinked, surprised. But the humans couldn't have! The auras could only be seen by each mated Time-Lord's only. "You could? But impossible!"

"Yes. Why, weren't we supposed to see it?" Donna asked, puzzled. She couldn't understand why Romana sounded so surprised at the fact.

"No." Romana shook her head looking at Braxiatel in awe as she realized what had happened. "If you could see it...then that truly means that Braxiatel is my one true mate." She touched his stubble lovingly before Thyra rushed over to her parents and Braxiatel picked his daughter up and father and daughter rested their foreheads against one another.

Romana has never revealed her true aura before until now. She remembers Leela commenting on how Andred revealed his aura and Leela found it one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen. But if others could see her true aura, that could only mean that they were truly meant to be with one another.

But this was not the first step of mating. The first step of mating was when Time-Lord's revealed their true names to their mates as that meant they could trust each other until the end of their days. Nobody except your parents and their mate knew of your true name for names were sacred and Romana only hoped they would share each other's sacred names soon for they had given Thyra her true Gallifreyian name and it was only right that they should too to begin to the mating process and end their courtship, taking their relationship to the next level.

"But mummy...I'm still confused. What is an aura?" Thyra asked, snuggling against her father and Braxiatel chuckled deeply.

"An Aura my love is a distinctive atmosphere that we Time-Lord's have," Romana told her gently. "Of course, many other species have it but we more so. You have your very own aura too and one day, only your mate will be able to see it for then that is when you know you have found your love."

Agatha shook her head. "Romana, Braxiatel...you two are utterly impossible. Time-Lord's? Mates? Just what exactly are you both?" Romana looked at her secretively and Agatha knew that the woman was not going to give her a clear answer.

* * *

It was now night time and a thunderstorm raged ahead and everyone was in the dining room, eating dinner. Braxiatel had still not calmed down from the moment Romana revealed her aura and still growled whenever a male so much looked at her for longer than necessary and growled at everyone, knowing that someone in this room tried to kill him. How dare they! How dare they have the nerve to try and murder him when he had his mate and daughter with him. He knew he hadn't claimed Romana as his mate or wife yet, but Braxiatel knew he would soon when he revealed his own aura.

He was sat next to Romana who was sat on the end of the table, Thyra to his other side with Donna next to her. "It has been a tragic day for all of us." He began smoothly, glowering at them all the humans flinched underneath his gaze. "Professor Peach murdered in the library, then Miss Chandrakala has been taken cruelly away from us but yet, we are still having dinner as though nothing happened."

"We are British, Lord Braxiatel. What else must we do?" Lady Eddison enquired, eating her soup. They were British. Whatever happened today, shall never be spoke to anyone in public. They couldn't. It would cause a scandal!

"Then a vespiform tried to hurt _my _daughter and then someone tried to murder me." Braxiatel let out a cold smile. "Let me warn you now, murderer, that people have tried to kill me plenty of times before in the past and they've all failed and died at their own hands." He took a sip of his whiskey, this time checking it before drinking and he look a luxurious sip. "I know it's someone sitting around this table. One of you have tried to kill me and will no doubt do it once again. But I'll warn you now, it is an unwise move to do so."

"Speaking of which my dear, the poison has given me an idea." Romana supplied, eating her soup. It was rather tasty for a human meal, she did have to admit that.

"And what would that be, my lady?" Golightly asked and Braxiatel growled at him, not liking how Golightly called Romana _his _lady and Golightly raised an eyebrow at him. Not understanding why Braxiatel was in such a mood.

Romana rested a reassuring hand on top of Braxiatel's and Braxiatel relaxed slightly. "It's obvious isn't it? Poison." Everyone in the room apart from the Time family stopped eating and they all looked towards them. "Oh, do drink up. We don't want to waste this wonderful food. I've only laced the soup with pepper."

Hugh nodded. "Ah! I thought it was jolly spicy."

"However, did you know the active ingredient of pepper is piperine? It is traditionally used as an insecticide." Romana continued when thunder cracked. "There's a _storm _brewing." Thyra smiled slightly. She always did love it when there were storms about. It made things more exciting!

The thunder began to crash and the lights in the room went out. One of the windows blew open and this caused the wind to snuff out the candles.

"What the deuce is that?" Hugh demanded, trying to figure out who blew out all the candles.

"I want everyone to stay in your seats." Romana commanded and they all obeyed her as they heard a loud buzzing noise and Romana knew the Vespiform had revealed itself in the dark. The perfect moment to strike. "Vespiform! Reveal yourself!"

"No...no, it can't be!" Lady Eddison whispered, shaking her head. That sound! But it couldn't be him. He died! He died more than forty years ago! How was it possible?

Agatha slowly rose from her seat, trying to indicate where the creature was. "Do as Romana says, demon!" She cried with outrage despite the buzzing sound terrifying her. "Show yourself!"

Suddenly, the Vespiform showed itself, buzzing loudly and Braxiatel growled, standing protectively in front of Romana and Donna picked up Thyra from her seat, running out of the room with Greeves who led them to safety. Braxiatel loaded his blaster and was about to aim it at the Vespiform but the buzzing suddenly stopped and the lights came back on.

Donna came back in with a whimpering Thyra and she looked at Greeves gratefully before looking back at the Time-Lord's. "Well, at least we know now that the butler didn't do it." She commented and Romana went over to her took Thyra off her, holding her as Romana whispered soothing words to her.

"My jewellery...the Firestone! It's gone! Stolen!" Lady Eddison cried, searching for her necklace. No! The only item she had left of her long lost lover! It was gone forever just like him!

Davenport eyes widened, his arms outstretched towards his lover, Roger who he saw lay dead at the table. "Roger." He cried mournfully and Robina screamed at the sight. His lover was dead and he couldn't even mourn him! His heart broke upon the sight of Roger and he wanted to cry and embrace him but he couldn't for he knew he would only get punished for doing so.

Lady Eddison gets up and walked round the table, sobbing. "My son...my child!' She sobbed as she realized he has been stabbed in the back and Lady Eddison cradled his body.

Romana held Thyra closer to her, nuzzling her daughter and was so grateful at the fact that the Vespiform did not attack her once more. She was the youngest one in the room and Lady's Eddison maid did mention a child and she did wonder at first if it was Thyra the Vespiform was after but she knew that all this murder mystery revolved around Lady Eddison.

Braxiatel however, was a different matter. He was standing protectively in front of Romana, his blaster still out and he was glaring at each person around the room and Romana wondered if she should have revealed her aura for she knew when Time-Lord's felt their mates being threatened, the ending results were not going to be pretty if a Time-Lord felt that his mate or child were threatened.

Donna whistled at Braxiatel which caused him to snap his head towards her, still growling. "Oi, down boy." She grinned but this caused Braxiatel to narrow his eyes at her and growl even more and the smirk was wiped of her face. "Okay then. I take that as a no."

* * *

Braxiatel was standing by Romana and Thyra protectively near the sofa in the sitting room, Thyra in her mother's lap and Agatha sat in the large armchair as Donna came in and joined them. Donna shook her head, sighing sadly. "That poor footman. Roger's dead and he can't even mourn him. It's more like the dark ages." She sat on the spare seat opposite Agatha.

"Did you enquire about the necklace?" Agatha asked.

Donna nodded. "Lady Eddison brought it back from India. It's worth thousands."

Braxiatel and Romana shared a glance, already knowing who had stolen the necklace but they knew now was not the time to reveal who. "Why is a Vespiform acting this way?" Romana mused as Thyra hugged her mother. "If a Vespiform felt threatened, it could wipe us all out in seconds. So why is it acting so...human?"

"Every murder is essentially the same. They are committed because somebody _wants _something."

"The only thing a Vespiform wants is myself dead and everybody in this household." Braxiatel retorted coldly. He would not stand a having a murder on the lose when he had his mate and child by his side.

Agatha raised an eyebrow at him pointedly. She will not believe this murder to be something of the unknown. The murder was human! It had to be for what else could it be? "Braxiatel, stop it. The murderer is as human as you or I."

Romana snorted in amusement. "Believe me Agatha, a Vespiform is far from human." Agatha looked at her, curious. "Oh, how silly of me. I've forgotten. You're the expert in solving crimes aren't you?" She asked and Braxiatel sat down next to Romana, sensing no threat in this room.

"Look, I've told you. I'm just a...purveyor of nonsense!" Agatha protested.

"Oh please. Do you really know why you are one of the best writers for detective stories?" Braxiatel asked her, raising an eyebrow and Agatha nodded eagerly. "It's because you understand. You have lived and you have fought and you know what it's like to have your heart broken. You can understand about people and their passions, their emotions such as anger and despair! All these little things can turn an ordinary person into a serial killer and if anybody knows how to solve this, then it's _you."_

* * *

It was a little while later and all the guests have gathered in the sitting room, Braxiatel standing in front of the fireplace and Thyra let out a small yawn, suddenly feeling very tired and he gave a small smile at his daughter before focusing at the task at hand. "I have gathered you all here on this endless night because we have a murderer and a thief in our midst. Romana and I have solved many crimes in our times but when it comes to detection, there is none the finger. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Agatha Christie." He gave the woman a curt nod before sitting next to Romana comfortably.

Agatha stood near the fireplace where Braxiatel was a few seconds before. "This is a crooked house...a house of secrets. To understand the solution, we must examine them all. Starting with you...Miss Redmond." She turned to face her and everybody in the room glanced at her.

Robina fidgeted underneath their gazes, feeling very uncomfortable. Why were they all staring at her? It was very rude to stare! "But I'm innocent, surely."

"You've never met these people and these people never met you. I think the real Robina Redmond never left London. You're impersonating her!"

Robina scoffed but she knew it was true. Her real name wasn't even Robina! It was Ada and only used Robina to get what she wanted. "How silly. What proof do you have?"

"You said you'd been to the toilet..." Agatha began.

Donna looked at Romana, rolling her eyes. "Oh, I know this. If she was really posh, she'd say _loo." _Thyra looked amused.

Agatha ignored Donna's comment. "Earlier today, Miss Noble and I found this on the lawn..." She picked up the tool case for everybody to see. "Right beneath your bathroom window. You must have heard Thyra and Miss Noble searching the bedrooms and you panicked. You ran upstairs and disposed of the evidence."

Robina glared at the case coldly. How could they have found it so easily? "I've never seen that thing before in my life."

"What's inside it?" Lady Eddison enquired.

"The tools of your trade, Miss Redmond, or should I say...the Unicorn?" She showed the case to everyone, knowing she had the unicorn then and there. "You came to this house with one sole intention, to steal the firestone!"

"Oh, all right then. It's a fair cop!" Robina replied, turning her accent back to her true cockney accent. "Yes, I'm the bleedin' Unicorn. Ever so nice to meet you, I don't think. I took my chances in the dark and nabbed it." She reached under her dress strap and pulled out Lady Eddison's necklace. "Go on then, ya nobs, arrest me. Sling me in jail." She threw the necklace and Braxiatel caught it before handing it to Thyra who looked at it with interests.

"So, is she the murderer?" Donna asked, eating some crisps.

"Don't be so thick. I might be a thief, but I ain't no killer." Robina sneered before she sat back down again, crossing her legs. She could never be a killer! It was much to messy job and besides, she was a lady. She did not have time to get blood on her hands.

Agatha nodded in agreement. "Quite. There are darker motives at work, and in examining this household...we come to you...Colonel."

Hugh suddenly looked alarmed and irritated. "Damn it, women! You wit your perspicacity! You've rumbled me!" He slowly stood up. He was ever so surprised at how brilliant Agatha revealed his secret! How could she have worked it out? He had been ever so careful but yet all had been revealed by her! It was no longer use hiding it now.

Lady Eddison looked at him in awe. "You-you can walk? But why?" But why? Why did her husband sat in his wheelchair all that time when he could have walked? Why? What for? This night was getting more bizarre by the second.

Hugh looked at her lovingly. "My darling, how else could I be certain of keeping you by my side?"

"I don't understand."

"You're still a beautiful woman, Clemency. Sooner or later, some chap will turn your head. I couldn't bear that. Staying in the chair was the only way I could be certain of keeping you." Hugh told her honestly and Braxiatel couldn't help but knew how the Colonel felt. He sometimes feared that Romana would leave him. Now she revealed her aura and her true desires for him, he knew she wouldn't but a mate's worse fear was when one day their mate would leave them for either another person or if they have died and no mate deserved to be alone for it hurts to much.

Hugh glanced at Agatha. "Confound it, Mrs Christie! How did you discover the truth?"

Agatha blinked in surprise. "Um, actually, I had no idea. I was just going to say you were completely innocent." She did not expect the Colonel to hide a secret of his own such as this!

Hugh stood there, feeling slightly foolish and Braxiatel chuckled. "Ah...oh."

"Sorry."

"Well, shall I sit down then?" Hugh asked hopefully, indicating towards his wheelchair. So Agatha really didn't know?

Agatha nodded. "I think you better had." Hugh sat down.

"So he's not the murderer?" Donna asked, helping herself to more food before offering some to Thyra who took some gratefully.

"Indeed not. To find the truth...let's return..." Thyra handed her the Firestone with her spare hand. "To this. For this is far more than the Unicorn's object of desire. The Firestone has quite a history. Lady Eddison."

"I've done nothing!" Lady Eddison snapped. No! She couldn't reveal the truth to anyone of what the Firestone meant to her. She was British! She had to keep that secret locked away for ever.

"You brought it back from India, did you not? Before you met the Colonel. You came home with malaria and confined yourself to this house for six months, in a room that has been locked ever since. Which, I rather think means-"

"Stop, please!" Lady Eddison cried, wiping her tears away with her handkerchief and looking down shamefully, Hugh looking at her with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry. But you had fallen pregnant in India. Unmarried and ashamed, you hurried back to England with your confidante, a young maid who later became your housekeeper, Miss Chandrakala." Agatha continued with symphony.

"Clemency! Is this true?" Hugh cried, not sure how to feel.

Lady Eddison sniffed. "My poor baby. I had to give him away. Oh, the shame of it." She shook her head before looking at Romana pleadingly. "Please don't you ever do the same mistake I have made. Giving up my son was one of the worst decisions I have ever made."

"But you've never said a word!" Hugh continued, needing to know more. Whose baby did she have? Was this previous lover of hers still around? He loved her to much to hurt her but if he had to, he would let Lady Eddison go to see her happy with her old lover.

"I had no choice. Imagine the scandal, the family name. I'm British! I must carry on." Lady Eddison told him firmly.

"It was no ordinary pregnancy wasn't it?" Romana asked her softly. She knew inter-bred species pregnancies weren't pleasant. She remembers Braxiatel telling her how his mother was pregnant with his brother and how that hadn't been easy with her. Despite her not being pregnant when she loomed Thyra and the rest of her children, the looming process hadn't been easy for her. Especially when the Master forced her and Braxiatel to take strands of their own DNA just so the Master can create his own army of perfect warriors to kill them and that hadn't been easy for her as she tried so hard to protect them only for her to fail and she could sympathize with Lady Eddison on a great scale.

Lady Eddison looked at Romana with wide eyes. "How can you know that?"

Romana turned to Agatha almost apologetically. "I'm afraid Agatha, this is my territory." She lifted Thyra off from her lap and handed her to Braxiatel and she stood up, looking at Lady Eddison. "When we were in the dining room and you heard the Vespiform, you said _'It can't be.' _What made you say that?"

Lady Eddison looked at her helplessly. "You'd never believe it."

"Lady Romana and Lord Braxiatel have opened my mind to believe...many things." Agatha told her, sitting down. It was true. Before she met Lord and Lady Braxiatel, she thought she knew everything but now she knew so little and they have opened her mind up to so much more. They've opened her mind to the real world and what is truly out there even if she didn't understand it herself.

Lady Eddison sighed, knowing she was outnumbered. "It was forty years ago in the heat of Delhi one night. I was alone and that's when I saw it, a dazzling light in the sky. The next day, he came to the house, Christopher, the most handsome man I'd ever seen. Our love blazed like a wildfire and I held nothing back." She smiled fondly, reminiscing. "And in return, he showed me the incredible truth about himself. He made himself human to learn about us. The wasp or Vespiform, was his true shape." She shook her head. "I loved him so much, it didn't matter. But he was stolen from me. 1885, the year of the Great Monsoon. The River Jumna rose up and broke it's banks. He was taken at the flood. But Christopher left me a parting gift, a jewel like no other. I wore it always. Part of me never forgot. I keep it close." She looked longingly at her necklace. "Always."

Robina rolled her eyes. "Just like a man. Flashes his family jewels and you end up with a bun in the oven." She narrowed her eyes at Braxiatel and Braxiatel growled at her warningly and she quickly backed off.

"With the- _'poor little child_'. At first, admittedly, I thought it was Thyra that she was referring to." The humans glanced at Thyra, still uneasy at seeing her scar and she buried her head into her father's chest shyly. However, that is not the case. Forty years ago, Miss Chandrakla took the newborn babe to an orphanage. But Professor Peach worked it out. He found the birth certificate." Agatha explained but she did also wonder where Thyra got her scar from and how she managed to deal with it.

Donna's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, that's _maiden. _Maiden name."

Agatha nodded. "Precisely."

"So she killed him!" Donna accused Lady Eddison.

"I did not!" Lady Eddison snapped. How dare Donna say such a thing!

"Miss Chandrakala feared that the professor had unearthed your secret. She was coming to warn you."

"So she killed her?" Donna asked, helping herself to more food.

"I did not!"

"Lady Eddison is innocent. Because at this point...Romana?" Agatha turned to Romana for help.

Romana nodded, pacing up and down slightly. "Thank you, Agatha. But now we have to consider the lies and secrets but we will also have to consider, you." She looked pointedly at Donna. "Donna Noble."

Donna quickly swallowed her food down, looking startled. "What? Who did I kill?"

Romana raised an eyebrow. "Nobody unless you have?" She gave a sly smile at her friend. "No, what I mean is that you have said this all along yourself. The whole murder is being acted out like a murder mystery, so it was you." She turned on her heels to look at Agatha. "It was you."

"I beg your pardon, ma'am?" Agatha asked, insulted.

"So she killed them?" Donna asked and Braxiatel shook his head. Donna was absolutely useless at trying to figure out who killed who and he made a mental note for later to play cluedo with her and Thyra.

"No, but she was the one who wrote all those murder books, giving the vespiform the idea to kill. And who is her greatest admirer in this room?" She eyed Lady Eddison. "Lady Eddison."

"Leave me alone!" Lady Eddison cried.

"What were you doing last Thursday night?"Romana asked her.

Lady Eddison looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Uh, I was in the Library. I was reading my favourite Agatha Christie, thinking about her plots and how clever she must be." She looked confused at Romana. "How is that relevant? Lady Romana?"

"What else also happened on Thursday night?" Romana asked before turning to look at Golightly.

Golightly blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

"You said this afternoon when we were on the lawn about how those boys broke into your church." Romana told him pointedly.

"That's correct. They did." He nodded in agreement. "I discovered the two of them-thieves in the night. I was most perturbed. But I apprehended them." He lied but he knew what truly happened and how he disposed of the thieves bodies. The thieves deserved every ounce of pain they got.

Braxiatel raised an eyebrow at him, trying to look into his mind but found that he still couldn't. "Are you sure about that? You were by yourself and yet, you had two strong lads. You are a man of...let's say, forty years old?" Golightly glared at him.

"Oh, my god!" Lady Eddison gasped, now realizing that this was her son. But if it was, she had known reverend Golightly for quiet sometime and in all that time he was her son and she never knew until now!

"Lady Eddison, is it correct that your child would be forty years old now, correct?" Romana asked.

"Forty. He's...forty." Lady Eddison replied, looking at Golightly with wide eyes. Her son! Her son with Christopher was sitting here in this room with them and this was the first time she has laid eyes upon him and she couldn't help but admit he was just as handsome as his father.

"Your child has come home."

"Ha! This is poppycock!" Golightly scoffed, glancing at Lady Eddison slightly. But he knew it was the truth. He could see the resemblance had from his mother, the human resemblance and he wished that his father was there with him to help him decide on his true heritage.

"But Reverend Golightly...didn't you say you were raised in an Orphanage?" Thyra asked softly and Golightly glanced at her briefly.

"My son! Can it be?!" Lady Eddison asked hopefully.

"When those thieves broke into your church, Reverend, you got angry and understandably angry to. But this was no ordinary anger. This was the first time in your whole life and you managed to break your genetic code, changing into your true form. The Vespiform." Romana explained and Golightly flinched. "That is where you realized your true inheritance. Braxiatel tried to read your mind earlier but he could not for it was protected by your telepathic abilities. But this Firestone," Romana held up the necklace. "Is not a jewel. It is a Vespiform telepathic recorder and it has part of you, your very essence inside. When you changed into your form the very first time, you activated the Firestone and it beamed your full identity directly into your mind. But, at the same time, it absorbed the works of Agatha Christie directly from your mother and all this then, becomes a part of you. The mechanics of those novels formed a template in your brain and the reason why you killed in this pattern because that's what you think the world is." Romana stopped her pacing and looked directly at Golightly. "But you don't have to be like this. We can help you. My suitor and I are more than willing to help you become a better vespiform, a better person."

"So he's killed them? Yes? Definitely?" Donna asked, finishing off her food, finally understanding who had killed all those people today.

"Yes Auntie Donna." Thyra replied tiredly, yawning and she snuggled in deeper into her father's embrace.

"You want to help me?" Golightly asked in disbelief. Why would anybody want to help him after what he has done? For what he was? "After everything I have done?"

"It is not your fault." Romana softly explained. "Yes, you tried to kill my mate and suitor and harm my daughter, but all that was done through the Firestone and the works of Agatha Christie. You need help and we know an awful lot about Vespiforms. Are you willing to accept our help to help you find who you truly are?"

Everyone looked at Golightly and Golightly swallowed. He needed help. This wasn't who he wanted to be. He wanted to be a Vespiform! A true one like his father! Not someone stuck in a human form and worshipping imaginary sky gods! And here was the help he needed and he knew that this Lady Romana was true to her word and he glanced at between her and Braxiatel and he briefly wondered that if he ever stayed in his vespiform true form, if he would ever find a mate just like Romana and Braxiatel. "I...I accept your help." He swallowed. "But I tried to kill your mate and daughter! How are you so willing to forgive and help me for that?"

"Because we all deserve forgiveness." Romana replied softly, glancing briefly at Braxiatel. She remembers the time when Braxiatel forgave her for destroying Gallifrey. Destroying all their friends and family and all those children with Gallifrey too. He may have forgiven her for that, but Romana will never forgive herself. "And most of all, we all need to help each other."

"Very well." Golightly nodded before standing up to face Romana. "What must I do in order stop the-zzz killingzz?" He started buzzing slightly and he looked at Romana for help.

"Turn to the form you are most comfortable with." Romana encouraged him. "You've been a human for a very long time and now you know a Vespiform is your true form, you feel most comfortable in that form. Go on, we will not hurt you." She encouraged him once more.

Golightly felt slightly nervous before he closed his eyes and began to shift into his true form. "Whoa!" Thyra cried with delight, jumping up off her father's lap and she went to see Golightly's true form that was hovering in the room. "You are beautiful."

"Thank you." Golightly buzzed and the humans looked at him with a mixture of awe, horror and love. "I'm sorry I tried to hurt you. I was just...what's the human word? _Zzscared." _He briefly glanced at his mother who looked at him with the most loving manner and Golightly wished he could go to her but knew he couldn't.

Thyra merely smiled up at him. "Apology accepted. You may want to apologize to daddy though for trying to kill him." She reached out hesitantly to stroke the Vespiform fur and Golightly nodded and Thyra beamed as she let him stroke and Thyra gasped in awe.

Golightly looked at Braxiatel hopefully, hovering. "Will you also accept my apology for my attempt to kill you?"

Braxiatel was about to say a rude remark but Romana nudged him harshly in the ribs and he scowled before giving a curt nod towards Golightly. "Very well. I accept your apologizes so long you don't try and kill me again."

"So what now?" Donna asked, putting the bowl of food away. "What's gonna happen?"

Romana turned to Agatha. "Agatha, come with us and bring the Firestone." She chucked the Firestone to Agatha who caught it, looking slightly startled. "Let's go outside. It's very warm in here and I think some fresh air will do us all good." She indicated for Thyra and the Vespiform to follow and they did as did Donna but Braxiatel indicated for the rest of the humans to stay save from Agatha before closing the door behind them.

Romana looked at Golightly. "Where would you like to go?" She asked, watching it fly beside Thyra as they walked out of the manor.

Golightly stayed silent for a few minutes as though thinking. "I would like to go near a lake." He admitted. "To be able to see my reflection."

"Lake it is." Braxiatel commented and they reached Agatha's car and he held open the passengers seat door for the ladies. "Ladies?" He asked politely and Thyra got into the back seat, followed by Donna and Agatha before Romana climbed into the front seat next to him. As he got the car started, he looked at Golightly. "I'm sure you can follow us?"

"Of courzze." Golightly buzzed and he raced on ahead to the lake.

Romana chuckled. "I think he's implying a race my dear."

Braxiatel huffed and he started the car as fast as he could towards the lake. Agatha suddenly let out a small whimper. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault." She whimpered, shaking her head and let a few tears fall as she clutched the Firestone.

Donna and Thyra looked at her and Donna embraced the other woman. "C'mon Agatha, don't think like that!"

"But it is my fault." Agatha protested. "I caused Golightly to think this way. How many more will I do the same to with my novels? How many more monsters will I create?"

Thyra shook her head. "But we're helping Golightly now." She reminded her. "We're helping him become a better person and helping him is what we do best. You are helping him and that's what makes you even more special."

They drove past the sign for 'Silent Pool' and Agatha knew that Thyra was right. "You're right." She told Thyra. "You are very wise for one so young." Thyra beamed at the compliment as Braxiatel pulled over and helped Romana and the others out of the car.

"What now, Lady Romana?" Agatha asked, holding the Firestone in front of her. "What do we do?"

"Golightly, come here." Romana asked and Golightly obeyed her. "Your mind is based on Agatha's thought process. You two are linked. But it is not meant to be this way. You have the wrong thought process." Romana turned to Agatha. "Think more positive thoughts. Get rid of all the murder mysteries in your mind for this night."

"So you're saying...I should focus my mind on more positive and kinder thoughts?" Agatha asked, trying to understand her.

Thyra nodded. "Aye!" She went over to her daddy and tugged at his trousers. "Daddy, I'm cold." Braxiatel quickly gave her his jacket despite it being too large for her and she looked rather comical, making Romana and Donna smile fondly at her as Braxiatel's jacket sleeves were far too large for Thyra but Thyra grinned, feeling a lot more warmer. "Thank you."

Agatha closed her eyes, concentrating on every positive and kind thought she could think of. Thinking of every random act of kindness she has ever done or that others have ever done to her. Thinking of every positive thought she has ever had. Suddenly, Golightly stopped hovering and rested on the ground, feeling light-headed as the changes began to course through him and Agatha slowly opened her eyes, seeing Golightly on the ground. "Is the reverend all right?" She asked with slight panic. "Have I done it correctly?"

Romana rested a reassuring hand on Agatha's shoulder. "You've done it, Agatha. You've changed Golightly and made him a better person. Or shall we say, a better Vespiform?"

"But what happened to him? He looks...weak." She looked at the vespiform who lay on the ground, it's wings fluttering and twitching slightly.

"He's just resting now you've changed him." Romana explained. "Now it's up to him to decide if he wants to remain a human or a vespiform or be both."

Agatha rested the Firestone next to Golightly, no longer needing it before she stood back up, looking at the Time family. "However, there is still one mystery left that we need to solve." The Time-Lord's and Donna looked at her quizzically. "Lord and Lady Braxiatel...who and what exactly are you?"

The Time family were saved answering Agatha's question as suddenly, Agatha nearly collapsed onto the ground but Braxiatel gently lowered her, realizing what was happening. "The Firestone! Golightly is breaking the connection with it and Agatha." He explained as Agatha began to glow a purple light just like the Firestone before that soon faded and she fell unconscious and they all turned to see Golightly back in his human form, unconscious on the ground.

"Are they gonna be all right, though?" Donna asked, looking concerned between Agatha and Golightly. "I mean, what happens to the reverend now? Will he remain a Vespiform?"

"She will be more than fine, she will be superb." Romana told her. "This is where her amnesia will begin. The Firestone has wiped her mind of everything that has happened on this day. The wasps, all those murderers."

"And us. She'll forget about us." Donna reminded them sadly.

"But we've solved her riddle." Thyra yawned sleepily and Romana picked her up once more. Romana will never get tired of holding her daughter. Never. "And Golightly has decided to be both for that is who he is."

"Another mystery solved." Braxiatel nodded in agreement, standing besides his mate before looking at Thyra. "And I think it's time for you, sleepy one, to go to bed. You had far too much excitement today." Thyra started to protest but ended up yawning once more, snuggling into her mother's shoulders and Braxiatel fasted his jacket around Thyra, keeping her warm and Donna smiled at the Time family interaction as they all headed back to the TARDIS.

"So what truly happens then?" Donna asked as they walked back to the ship. Despite only being in her flapper dress like Romana, it was actually a warm night and was glad for a change that it wasn't raining. "With Agatha?"

"Well, a few days later she will turn up at a hotel in Harrogate, with no idea of what just happened." Braxiatel replied, putting an arm around Romana shoulder as they walked through the moonlight.

"What about Golightly, Lady Eddison, the Colonel and all the staff. What about them?"

"They will consider it as a shameful story. They are too proud, too British. The Unicorn does a bunk back to London Town and she can say she was never there." Braxiatel began. "As for Golightly...well, I think he chose to stay at his Church and his beliefs. Perhaps he will see his mother from time to time."

"And Agatha?"

"She carried on. She eventually married another man, travelled the world and wrote and wrote and wrote." Braxiatel replied upon entering the TARDIS and he got out his TARDIS key, unlocking the door.

"She never thought her books were any good, though. And she must have spent all those years wondering." Donna sighed sadly, entering the TARDIS.

"I don't think she ever truly forgotten Donna," Romana told her gently, lowering their voices down to a whisper as Thyra was now sleeping in her mothers arms peacefully. "All those future stories she wrote, little bits of memories were seeping through. Very much like Miss Marple."

Donna chuckled softly. "I should have made her sign a contract."

"Let me show you something." Braxiatel told them and he turned and lifted up a section of the TARDIS floor quietly and pulled out a heavy looking chest that said 'C' on top of it. "'C for Cybermen." He rummaged through the chest. "C for Carrionites." He winced as the Carrionites were still screaming and pointing their fingers at him inside the globe and he quickly put them in a purple bag to silence them so they did not disturb Thyra from her sleep before pulling out a paperback book. "Christie, Agatha." He held it out for Donna and Romana to see and the cover of the book had a large wasp on the cover.

Donna beamed. Happy at the fact that Agatha did remember some parts of their adventure. "She did remember!"

"Nothing can ever truly be forgotten." Romana reminded her. "Not always."

Braxiatel handed Donna the book. "Look at the copyright page."

Donna took the book off him and looked inside. "Facismile edition published in the year...5 billion?!" Her mouth dropped open, surprised.

Romana nodded. "People all around the universe never stopped reading." She turned to Braxiatel, giving him a peck on his stubble. "I'm going to put Thyra to bed. Poor thing, she's had far too much excitement over the last few days!" She smiled fondly at her daughter and moved a strand of her daughter's hair from her face before she headed out of the console room.

Braxiatel looked at Romana's retreating form longingly and couldn't help but let out a small growl erupt from him. Donna rolled her eyes. "Oi, alien boy. Don't get all hyped up over the mate thing in public. Go after her."

"After her?" Braxiatel croaked, standing up as he put the rail on the floor back where it came from, the chest put neatly away.

"You'll thank me later." Donna winked before she too headed to her bedroom. "You'll see!"

Braxiatel blinked in confusion at first but without any second thoughts, he set the TARDIS into motion before rushing to his bedroom as quickly as he could.


	26. Silence in the Library: Hello Sweeties

"Whoa!" Thyra cried with delight, looking in awe at all the books that surrounded them and she craned her neck to see how high the shelves go. "Look at all these books! I love books!" This place looked amazing! It was even bigger than the TARDIS library and that was saying something for the TARDIS library could go on forever if it so desired. But this place! This place was the size of a whole planet and she knew that even for her, it would take her a very long time to go through all these wonderful books! Her parents always did take her to the best of places and the library that they were in now was certainly one of them.

Whilst she was looking around her new surroundings, Donna followed after her out of the TARDIS followed by her parents. They had all changed out of their 1920's gear and back into their normal clothing but ever since their 'date', Donna couldn't help but notice how closer Romana and Braxiatel have now become. Braxiatel was holding Romana's hand and Romana was leaning into his touch, both happy and content and she gave them a soft smile before looking back at Thyra who was still looking at all the books eagerly. The adults walked down the staircase to get closer to Thyra and they saw a huge city all filled with book shelves.

"Not as impressive as your Collection my dear." Romana told Braxiatel amusedly. Oh, she has been to Braxiatel's Collection plenty of times before he got it destroyed in the Time War. Even if she had to say so herself, it was very impressive and he collected nothing but the finest pieces of arts and artefacts across the universe.

Braxiatel chuckled, feeling pleased at the compliment. "Ah now, my Collection was one of the finest in the Universe. Not only did I have a collection of books, but I collected historical and beautiful artefacts that would be remembered throughout history!"

"So lovebirds, tell us where we are then?" Donna smirked, leaning against the rails next to Thyra. She has heard of Braxiatel talk about this Collection of his but knew little of it but knew enough that it meant an awful lot to him and that he liked to collect only the very fine objects.

"Welcome to the 51st Century." Romana told her, standing behind them. "In these times, people have got the holovids, direct to brain downloads, fiction mist but nothing can ever compare to the smell of books." She took a deep breath, breathing it in. "How I do miss our Gallifreyian library back home. What a library that we had back on Gallifrey."

"It's like a city!" Donna commented, gazing around with wonder like Thyra. Actually, it was more than a city. It was like a whole country! It was massive. Certainly the biggest and impressive library that Donna has ever been to in her lifetime.

"The Library. So big it doesn't need a name." Braxiatel replied, rubbing his thumb across Romana's skin. He wanted to take their relationship to the next level. They have been courting for each other for well more than five years and Braxiatel wanted to claim Romana as his mate after she has revealed her aura to him. But Braxiatel didn't know how for he wanted the moment to be perfect. How could he show Romana that he wanted her to be his mate? How could he tell the woman he love to be his wife?

"What, so how big was your Collection then? So small that it needed to be named after you?" Donna retorted cheekily and Braxiatel felt rather insulted and Romana threw her had back and laughed at Donna's cheeky insult towards Braxiatel and Romana ruffled his hair fondly.

"Oh, don't worry my dear. Your ego hasn't been injured yet." Romana replied cheekily and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as he scowled. "Speaking of which-" Romana sniffed the air before smiling cheekily at Braxiatel. "We're in the Biography section. When are you going to start writing yours?"

Donna shook her head. Braxiatel didn't need to write a Biography with an ego as big as his and she knew that his Biography would take years to read since Time-Lord's live very long lives and Donna often wondered if a Time-Lord often lived too long. "Yeah, knew you would take us all to the Biography section. Always a death at the end. That's so you."

Thyra looked towards her auntie, her left eye going slightly astray. "But Donna, sometimes you need a good death. Dying gives us a size of emotions! Plus, you know it's a good book when it makes you cry. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows made me cry." She let go and picked up a book randomly, flipping through it and her eyes quickly scanned the pages, reading through the book eagerly.

Braxiatel looked around him, suddenly feeling something off about the Library and realized how quiet it was. Not even the sound of breathing save from them four could be heard. Where was the noise? Where was the sound of people turning the pages of books? "Romana...you know how my Braxiatel Collection was always filled with people?"

"Yes. It was. Why?"

"This is the biggest Library in the universe." He began carefully looking between the ladies cautiously. "So where is everyone? It's silent." They all stopped and listened, realizing there was not even the sound of footsteps to be heard before he went over to an information terminal and starts to fiddle on it with his sonic pen. Something was terribly wrong here and he felt the hairs prickling on the back of his neck.

"The Library?" Thyra asked curiously, putting the book down before trailing after her father. Her father was right. Libraries were meant to be full of people reading and borrowing books! Why couldn't they see or hear anyone? She was surprised at the fact the librarian hadn't come round to them for telling them off for being too noisy.

"The whole planet." Braxiatel nodded. The Library in a way, reminded him of his Braxiatel Collection. His Collection was actually on an asteroid KS-159 and he had won it in a card game centuries ago. It was first started in the 26th Century and lasted out until the 53rd century, give or take when the Time War happened and before the incidents with his own Cybermen army to fight against the Daleks.

"Well...maybe everyone's really, really, quiet." Donna whispered sarcastically and Thyra giggled. Sure, the Library was massive but couldn't that just mean that everybody else was in another section or something of the Library?

"If they were, they would still show up on the system and we would at least hear the turning page of a book." Braxiatel replied, still looking at the computer system.

"Why are we here, mummy, daddy?" Thyra asked her parents. "I love books and everything but, weren't you planning on taking us to the beach?" Her parents had promised to take her on a holiday to a beach for being a good girl but then her daddy had suddenly changed his mind and entered in new co-ordinates for a new destination though Thyra couldn't help but be somewhat glad about being in a library. She did love books and besides, the Library could recommend her new pirate books to read and collect!

"We'll explain it in a moment," Romana replied before she pointed towards the computer, pursing her lips. "Now look at that. That certainly is interesting."

"What is?"

"I'm scanning for life forms." Braxiatel explained to his daughter as he fiddled about with the computer. "If I do a scan for basic humanoids," He looked at the screen which currently read: "filtered humanoid lifeform scan; 4; complete. "Apart from us, we get nothing. Nobody is here but us. But if I widen the parameters to any kind of life..." He typed in some keys and the numbers on the screen jumbled up until they stopped and read: error: _.000; lifeform number capped at maximum record.'_ "The computer gives up after that number. A million million." Braxiatel looked thoughtful. "As Alice would say; _curious and curiouser." _

Donna frowned, looking around before looking back at the Time-Lord's. But that was impossible! If that many people were here on this planet, then just where exactly were they all? "But there's nothing here. There's no-one. There's just books. I mean, it's not the books, is it? I mean, it can't be the books, can it? Books can't be alive?" They all looked at each other before they cautiously reached towards a book before they heard a voice, which made them all jump and Thyra yelp out in fright.

"Welcome!" The voice began loudly, greeting them.

"It came from in there." Romana mused, holding her daughter's hand. She breathed a sigh of relief despite the voice making her startled.

"Yeah." Donna let out a shaky breath and they headed back to the reception where they saw a lone node standing there. This was like something out a horror movie and Donna only hoped it wasn't.

The node turned it's head around to face them. "I am Courtsey Node 710/aqua. Please enjoy the Library and respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers regardless of species or hygiene taboo."

Donna looked at the node in horror. "That face, it looks real." It couldn't be a real face! Oh! The thought made her sick. Who would just stick a real face on some metal and make it talk?

"It's completely normal here Donna. Do not worry about it." Romana told her reassuringly. She made a mental note to give Donna a talk about body and organ donations in the future later for when they got back to the TARDIS.

Donna still looked horrified at the node. This was what it was going to be like in the future? Firs the Oods and now this! Urgh! Just the thought made her feel slightly sick. "But a statue with a real face, though! It's a hologram or something, isn't it?"

"Completely real." Thyra told her and she couldn't understand why her Auntie Donna was so horrified at the node. It was completely normal in the 51st Century.

"Additional. There follows a brief message from the head librarian for your urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by Felman Lux Automated Decency Filter. Message follows. 'Run. For God's sake, run. No where is safe. The Library has sealed itself, we can't...oh, they're here. Argh! Snick.' Message ends." Romana held Thyra close to her, feeling something terribly wrong with the whole situation. "Please switch off your mobile comm units for the comfort of other readers."

Braxiatel rested a hand upon Romana's shoulder in a protective manner, staying close to her. "Are there any other messages that we need to be aware of? Any data stamps?" He asked the node. If a Time-Lord male felt his mate or child feel threatened, they would do _anything _to ensure their safety and that anything could mean unleashing the darkness within him just to protect his family and that meant the Pandora. He loved his family too much for anything to happen to them.

"One additional message. This message carries a Felman Lux Coherency warning of 5,0, 11..."

Braxiatel growled, not having the patience to go through the silly information he knew already. "Just play the message!"

"Message follows. 'Count the shadows. For God's sake, remember...if you want to live, count the shadows.' Message ends."

"Mummy, I'm scared." Thyra whispered, suddenly feeling very frightened. The Shadows? Run? What did that mean? What was so scary about the shadows and she glanced nervously towards the dark areas of the library, holding tightly onto her mother's hand.

"It's going to be okay. You're a very brave girl you know that right?" Romana told her daughter reassuringly. "We're with you so just hold tightly onto my hand." She gave her daughter a reassuring smile and squeeze of the hand and Thyra felt slightly better.

"Donna..." Braxiatel began, glancing at Donna anxiously. So far there were little shadows around them but he hoped for his sake, there was nothing in them otherwise Thyra would have nightmares about the dark for weeks.

"Yeah?"

"Stay out of the shadows."

Donna glanced over her shoulder to see her shadow and she quickly went over to them. "Why, what's in the shadows?" She asked as they went through another door and arrived to an aisle between bookshelves, several floors high and reaching as far as they can see. "So..we weren't just in the neighbourhood then?"

"Braxiatel received a message on his psychic paper," Romana told her, still not pleased about the message with the little silly kiss at the end. Braxiatel showed the message to Donna and Thyra, which read: '_The Library. Come as soon as you can. x_. Cry for help? With a kiss? Who even does that these days?" She scoffed.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you sounded jealous." Donna smirked and Romana was about to protest before she looked at Braxiatel. Donna couldn't help but do a happy dance on the inside as she realized how well the Time-Lord's relationship was developing with each other. She only hoped she'll be around long enough to see the wedding if they ever did get to that stage. "Whose it from?"

"No idea."

"Mummy...daddy..." Thyra whimpered fearfully and she tugged hold of their hands as she pointed to the lights at the far end of the corridor and they looked to see where she was pointing. "The lights are going out." Romana quickly picked up Thyra as the darkness seemed to move rapidly towards them.

"What's happening?" Donna breathed in horror. Okay. This was certainly something like out of a horror movie and her heart beat quickened and she felt her blood race through her.

"Run!" Braxiatel yelled and he and Romana, still carrying Thyra, all began to run towards a door and Braxiatel tried to open it but he couldn't with his sonic pen. Oh, why did no sonic technology ever work on wood? "It's jammed!" He replied through gritted teeth. "Ladies, you may want to stand back." He motioned for them to stand a little back before he raised his leg and kicked the door open harshly and they burst the room and Braxiatel and Donna shut the door and use a book to bolt it, making it just in time as the lights went off behind them.

Romana noticed a security camera hovering in mid air. "Sorry for the disturbance. Normally, we wouldn't even be this loud in a library." As soon as she finished her sentence, the round sphere security camera fell to the ground, making Romana and Thyra blinked in surprise. Now that was odd. It was as though the security camera was just as started as they were.

"What is it?" Donna asked, walking over to them and Braxiatel placed his hands on Romana's waist gently before he picked up the security camera and started sonicing it. Romana kissed Thyra on top of her forehead. This whole adventure so far was very strange to her. "Nice door skills, by the way Braxiatel. Where did you learn to pick those up?" Donna asked him pointedly, actually impressed that the Time-Lord had it in him despite his age.

"Oh, my friend Bernice Summerfield taught me a few tricks." Braxiatel replied and Donna looked at him, bemused as he continued to sonic the security camera. "She used to help me with my Braxiatel Collection. She was an Archaeologists and a very good one at that too."

"But aren't you Time-Lord's? Why would you need to hang around with Archaeologists?" Donna enquired before shaking her head. "Never mind. But the main question is, are we safe?"

"For now." Romana replied before looking at Thyra. She hoped Thyra wasn't too worked up over what had just happened."Are you okay to walk now?"

Thyra gave a shaky nod. "Yes mummy." She carefully jumped out of her mother's arms but clutched onto her mother's hand tightly and Romana kissed the palms of her daughter's hand.

"Here we go. I think I've got it." Braxiatel commented as the cover on the security camera's lens opened and they all crowded around him when the security camera display read: _No, stop it! No, no! _Braxiatel frowned, bemused before gently putting the security camera down. Now that was odd!

"Daddy, you're hurting it!" Thyra scolded him. The poor camera! It was an alive one and it had feelings! Thyra would have hated to be in the security camera position for she knew the sonic screwdriver can hurt sometimes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Braxiatel told the security camera, bemused at how it didn't register as a life form on his sonic or on the computer terminal before. "It's alive."

"You said it was a security camera." Donna accused. How could it be both? That was ridiculous.

"It's an alive one." Romana replied, just as confused before they looked down at the security camera once more, another message in place: _Others are coming_. "Others are coming. I presume that means more visitors." She only hoped that these other people were just as nice as they were.

"You reckon the one that sent us the physic message?" Braxiatel asked and Romana merely shrugged gracefully.

Donna turned to the node in the room, this one with a different face. "Excuse me, what does it mean by 'others'?"

"It can't answer questions like that Auntie Donna." Thyra told her, calming down from what had just happened moments before. She was going to be getting nightmares for weeks about the darkness now and she shuddered. "It's basically like a weight machine. It can only answer so much."

"So why's it got a face?"

"This flesh aspect was donated by Mark Chambers on the occasion of his death." The node replied.

Donna looked sickened, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. "It's a real face?!"

"It has been actualised individually for you from the many facial aspects saved to our extensive flesh banks. Please enjoy."

Donna looked at the node in shock. It chose a face especially for her? Why would anyone do such a thing in the future? This was horrible. "It chose me a dead face it thought I'd like? That statue got a real dead person's face on it..."

Thyra shook her head. "It's the 51st century, Auntie Donna, It's like donating organs when you die in your time."

"Hey, don't get freaky with me." Donna replied, still freaked out but she couldn't help but admit that Thyra was somewhat right.

"Donna...your shadow." Romana pointed, eyeing Donna's shadow somewhat nervously. There was no light in the room. The moon above them wasn't even real and there were little lights on in the room. So what was casting it? She stiffened, feeling slightly threatened.

Donna glanced at it before looking back at Romana. "What about it?"

"What's casting _it?" _Romana asked and Donna shivered fearfully before they all looked towards a corridor where they saw it was very dark and only a lamp was blinking slightly.

"Power must be going." Donna observed, trying to stay calm.

"No, this place runs on fission cells. They can outburn the sun." Braxiatel replied. He only hoped that the dark wasn't what he thought it was otherwise he would need to send Thyra back to the TARDIS as soon as possible for safety.

"So why is it so dark, daddy?" Thyra asked, cocking her head to the side. She couldn't understand it. Shouldn't the Library be filled with plenty of light so people could be able to read even if they were visiting at night?

"It's not the dark. It's what's _in _the dark."

Donna turned around and noticed that the shadow they had seen earlier was gone. Okay. That was spooky. How could a shadow disappear so quickly? "That shadow. It's gone."

Romana pulled Thyra in closer to her, clutching her daughter's hand tightly. "We need to get back to the TARDIS. This place isn't safe enough for Thyra." She should have done a proper environmental check before they even stepped out of the TARDIS. She should have researched the place and made sure it was safe and she felt like slapping at herself. If anything happened to Thyra now, it would be all her fault and she would have failed as a mother and being a mother to her mate's child and Romana did not want to disappoint her mate.

"Why? It's just a shadow." Donna asked, not getting why Romana was getting so worked up over a shadow.

"It's not gone, Donna. The shadow has _moved_."

"Reminder: the Library has been breached, others are coming. Reminder: the Library has been breached, others are coming." The node reminded them and the door bursts open and six people in spacesuits enter the room.

Their leader walks straights up to Romana and Braxiatel and she switches her visor to transparent to reveal a female face and she smiled at them. "Hello sweeties."

Braxiatel pulled a look of disgust at the comment. Nobody got to call him sweetie. Let alone, a nickname. The only nickname he had was-Brax and that was a shortened version of his name. Anybody who dared call him other than that would find themselves dead by the time they had their next meal. "Don't you dare call me that. I am nobody's sweetie." He growled out, holding Romana's hand tightly. "You need to leave. This place is not safe for anyone."

"Brax!" Romana scolded him slightly though she couldn't help but admit Braxiatel was right. The Library really wasn't safe and it certainly wasn't safe enough for Thyra to be around for.. The sooner they got Thyra back to the TARDIS, the better. "I'm sorry, but my suitor and mate is right. The Library is not safe. You all need to leave as soon as possible."

"Not save for anyone? Yet, you have a kid with you." The woman gave a large smile towards Thyra. The little girl did seem very cute with those braids and pirate outfit she had on. "Pop your helmets, everyone. We've got breathers." They all took off their helmets and River shook her hair, releasing a mass of blond curls.

"How do you know they're not androids?" Another woman asked anxiously, also with curly hair and Romana couldn't help but feel offended at the comment. Androids! Really! They were Time-Lord's! Not some metal robot!

"Cos I've dated androids. They're rubbish." The leader replied and Thyra looked at her, amused.

A bald man walked up to them, looking irritated. "Who are these people? You said we were the only expedition, I paid for exclusives!"

The leader smirked. Oh, she did love winding up her team mates! It was so much fun. "I lied, I'm always lying. Bound to be others."

The bald man turned to a pale, woman who looked slightly frightened at being here. "Miss Evangelista, I want to see the contracts." Evangelista nodded and hurried to do as the man asked her.

The woman who first spoke to them turned and looked at Romana. "You came through the north door, yeah? How was that, much damage? And where's she? Is Storm here with you?" The woman scanned them as though hoping for familiar face only to find the Time family and Donna looking at her in confusion, not having the faintest idea what she was talking about.

"Please, just leave. This is far too dangerous..." Braxiatel trailed off, looking thoughtful. "Hold on, did you say expedition?"

The bald man nodded. "My expedition. I funded it."

"You're all Archaeologists, is that correct?" Braxiatel enquired and the humans nodded. "Tell me, you don't by any chance know someone called Professor Bernice Summerfield do you?"

"She used to be my tutor. We tried to kill each other a few times in the past but we ended up being best friends instead," The woman with the long, curly blonde hair replied, grinning. "Why? You know her?"

"Very well. I'm Irving Braxiatel. _The, _Irving Braxiatel. Then again, I did try and kill her a few times in the past." Braxiatel replied smugly and the humans in the room looked at him with great admiration, their mouths dropping open save from the leader with awe and respect. Ah, he did so love having a great reputation. It did become very handy sometimes. "This is my mate-Lady Romanadvoratrelundar and daughter Thyra and great friend, Donna Noble." His mate. He liked saying that despite Braxiatel not having claimed Romana yet but soon he would and he hoped it would be sooner rather than later/

"Ah! I take it your Time-Travellers judging by your clothing?" The leader asked and the Time-Lord's nodded. "Best way to travel. Professor River Song, archaeologist."

Romana couldn't help but feel something was off about River. She could sense something about her that was off, like when they used the TARDIS keys to hide from the Master and she wondered if that what it was. But why did River want them to not notice her? What was it about her that bothered her? She shivered. "River Song, this is serious business. We were just leaving ourselves and I suggest you all do as I say but before you leave, you need to set up a quarantine beacon. You need to code-wall the whole planet so nobody can ever set foot here again." She turned her gaze towards the other curly haired woman who was walking towards the shadows. "You there! Stop!" Romana barked out and the woman looked startled but did as she asked. "Stay right there! What is your name?"

"Anita." Anita replied uneasily.

"Anita, I want you to stay out of the shadows. _Completely, _out of the shadows." Romana warned. She wanted no deaths today. She has had enough of deaths for a while despite what Thyra had commented about deaths earlier. "That goes for all of you. I want everybody to stay in the light like we're doing. Because the shadows are dangerous." There was a pregnant pause and the humans looked at her with blank faces but River merely smiled but all did as Romana asked before Romana pointed to a man with her spare hand. "You over there, what's your name?" Anita quickly did as she asked and avoided the shadows, looking at them uneasily.

"Uh, Dave." Dave replied.

"Dave I-" Romana began but was interrupted by Dave.

"Oh, well Other Dave, because that's Proper Dave the pilot-" Other Dave told him, pointing towards Proper Dave and Thyra giggled, finding this conversation slightly amusing. "He was the first Dave, so when we-"

Romana let go of Thyra's hand and she took the Other Dave to the door they have just come through. "Other Dave, the way you came through, does it look the same as before?"

"Yeah. Oh, it's a bit darker." He replied, sounding surprised. Now that was odd! How did it get dark so quickly?

"Tell me, how much darker?"

Other Dave pointed towards the direction. "Oh, like I could see where we came through just a moment ago. I can't now."

Romana sighed, just as she feared would happen. "Seal up this door. We'll find another way out." She walked back to Thyra. She wanted to stay as close to Thyra as possible on this trip, knowing this trip could be highly dangerous and she wanted her daughter to be within her sight and reach.

The bald man looked at her irritably. How dare this stranger of a woman just take the lead! "We're not looking for a way out-"

"Well you are." Romana snapped coldly, narrowing her eyes at him and he gulped. She was in charge whether he liked it or not. If he wanted to survive, then he had better listen to her. "Officially, you are all under my command now whether you like it or not and I will not put my daughter's life at risk for some silly expedition. Is that understood Mr...?"

"Mr Lux." Lux replied, glaring at her, as though telling her it was her fault for bringing her daughter in the first place.

"Mr Lux. If you want to survive this then you had all better listen to me very, very careful." Romana warned and Mr Lux knew she was telling the truth. "You understand that I hope?"

"Yes but my family built this Library! I have the rights!" He protested.

"Yeah? I'm Irving Braxiatel." Braxiatel retorted and Mr Lux actually looked shameful. Nothing could ever compare to the Braxiatel Collection. Not even the Library itself.

River rolled. "Both of you have mouths that won't stop talking." She shook her head before looking at Romana. "You really think there's danger here?"

"Let me think...an invisible being came to this Library and killed every living specimen inside that resulted into killing the whole world? And you're asking for danger? Could be." Romana couldn't help but reply in a sarcastic manner. Oh, Donna was certainly rubbing of her and Romana couldn't help but wonder what habits she would pick up next.

"That was 100 years ago. The Library's been silent for 100 years. Whatever came here is long dead." River reminded them. There was nothing dangerous about this so far but she knew these Time-Lord's. She knew them well and she was so thankful that they actually came to her call when she needed them the most but she was disappointed that her best friend didn't come but River knew that she must be busy raiding the skies for piracy and made a mental note to join her for another adventure.

"Bet your life?" Thyra piped up cheekily. She found the woman amusing and she had great hair! She was thankful she didn't have curly hair like that to wake up to every morning to brush it.

River smiled before winking at her. "Always."

"Somebody hand me a torch," Braxiatel demanded before seeing a torch from Mr Lux hand and he snatched it off him and he walked to the other side of the room and started to look around, using the torch to light the dark corners and Thyra ran carefully after him. "Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark. But that is where they are wrong. It is never irrational. It's the Vashta Nerada."

Romana shivered. "Oh, I remember learning about the Vashta Nerada back at the Academy on Gallifrey. They used to give us all nightmares for weeks!" She remembered being back at the Academy where her tutors were teaching her about other species about their cultures and languages and Vashta Nerada had been one of them. All the students had nightmares for weeks including her and all were very careful to avoid the dark and even the teacher got a telling off for scaring the students too much.

Donna frowned. "What's Vashta Nerada?" What riddles were they making up now?

"It's what has always been in the dark." Romana replied as they all walked back to the group. She rather not talk about it now for fear of giving Thyra nightmares but she knew "But first. We need lights. Everyone put your lights on!"

"What for?" River Song called out.

"To form a circle. A big safe area, as big as you can with all lights pointing out." Romana ordered in a stern tone and some of the humans obeyed her, Thyra sticking as close as to her mother as she could but Mr Lux refused to do as she instructed. She wanted Thyra to stay safe as possible, couldn't this stubborn man see that?

River looked at Mr Lux, annoyed. "Oi! Do as she says!"

"You're not listening to these people?!" Mr Lux cried in outrage. He was in charge of this expedition! He was the one who organized it! He would not let complete strangers take charge of it and just who did River Song think she was?

"They're basically in charge now, so apparently, I am. Anita, unpack the lights. Other Dave, make sure the door's secure, then help Anita. Mr Lux, put your helmet back on, block the visor. Proper Dave, find an active terminal. I want you to access the Library database, see what you can find about what happened here a hundred years ago. My lovely sweeties, you two are with me. Step into my office." River ordered and she walked to a desk with an information terminal.

"Professor Song, why am I the only one wearing my helmet?" Mr Lux huffed, annoyed at the fact he had his helmet on yet everyone else did not.

"I don't fancy you." River replied cheekily and this made Thyra giggle and River beamed, glad at the fact she could make this little girl laugh. "My lovely sweeties, with me I said."

Romana and Braxiatel stared at each other, slightly dumbfounded though Romana couldn't help but cringe slightly. "Sweeties?" Romana repeated with a raised eyebrow. What sort of nickame was that? The only nickname she ever liked was Fred and that was from the Doctor. She hated all her other nicknames and that included the Ice Queen.

Donna snickered, leaning over a pile of books. "Yes. Ooh, that came out a bit quick!" Oh, she did love it when she get to see the Time-Lord's all flustered up.

"Sweeties?!"

"Meh." Donna shrugged, grinning and indicated for Thyra to come near her and Thyra did.

Braxiatel held Romana's hand tightly as they walked over to River's place. "Whatever you do, do not let your shadows cross. Some shadows are infected with the Vashta Nerada. Any one of them could be infected."

"How can a shadow be infected?" Other Dave asked, confused but everyone was soon busy with the work they were set out to do apart from Miss Evangelista.

"Excuse me, can I help?" Miss Evangelista asked, wanting so much to help her friends as she went over to Anita and the Other Dave. She so much wanted to be involved! She wanted to prove to her team mates that she wasn't stupid and that she could be as clever as them even if she was more pretty than them.

"No, we're fine." Anita gave her a tight smile before going back to work.

"I could just...you know, hold things?" Miss Evangelista suggested. She wanted to do something. She hated feeling left out as it reminded her of all the times at school when she got left out on team work and sports teams, always being picked last.

Other Dave shook his head. "No, really, we're okay."

Miss Evangelista looked output and slightly hurt before she stood off to the side. Thyra walked up to them, glancing between them and Miss Evangelista. "Couldn't she help you?" She couldn't help but notice the interaction. Miss Evangelista herself seemed very pretty lady and Thyra knew she wanted to prove her worth to her team mates and couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for her.

"Trust me kid, I just spent four days on a ship with that woman. She's..." Other Dave told her, lowering his voice to a whisper as he tried to figure out the right and polite word to describe her. He wanted to use a rude word but not in front of this kid for he knew he would get a telling off from her parents though he couldn't help but wonder what a kid was doing on this planet in the first place. Didn't she realize the danger she could be in?

Anita shook her head. "Couldn't tell the difference between the escape pod and the bathroom. We had to go back for her. _Twice_." It was an absolute nightmare and they wasted valuable time going back after Miss Evanglista when they could have done more important things.

Thyra frowned. "But she's meant to be part of your team and she's your friend. You are meant to be working together as a team, whether you like it or not and you should stick together as a team. You're basically bullying her instead of teaching her the things that she needs to know. If she doesn't understand it, teach it to her in terms that she will know." She shook her head and Anita and Other Dave looked slightly shameful at themselves and Donna looked at Thyra proudly. Donna was so going to tell Romana and Braxiatel what Thyra was doing now later! They were going to be so proud of their daughter. "What you are doing to her wrong and very unfair." She scolded them and she took her Auntie Donna's hand, leaving Anita and Other Dave to their thoughts on what they were truly doing to their friend, Miss Evangelista.

River began pulling things out from her bag and she pulled out a strange, TARDIS-shaped and coloured diary. "Thanks." River told the Time-Lord's as they walked over to her.

Braxiatel frowned. "For what?"

"The usual. For both of you coming when I call."

"Oh, so you're the one that sent the message." He nodded thoughtfully. It did make sense on why they were all here in the first place though he couldn't help but be slightly annoyed at the fact River put a kiss at the end of the message. Braxiatel loved no other woman besides Romana. Romana was his mate. His suitor. He loved Romana more than any other being besides his daughter in the universe. His mate was his everything and he would not leave her simply for another woman having a fling with him.

River raised an eyebrow at them."You're both doing a very good job, acting like you don't know me. And where is Storm? She should be here by now." She sighed, shaking her head. "I assume there's a reason."

Romana and Braxiatel glanced at each other, confused but both knew that River was someone from their future. But who? What could she possibly mean to them and why did River not simply call them from the correct point in time? Oh Gallifrey, this was going to cause a paradox of some sorts if too much was revealed. "We have a fairly good reason..." Romana replied, wondering who she meant by Storm though the name itself did ring a familiar bell.

River flipped open her diary. "Ok, shall we do diaries, then? Where are we this time? Uh, going by your faces...I'd say it's early days for the pair of you. Yes? So, um..." She began to flip through the pages of her book. "Crash of the Byzantium, have we done that yet?" Both Romana and Braxiatel looked at her, blank. "Obviously ringing no bells." She turned several more pages. "Right, um, oh. Picnic at Asgard. Have we done Asgard yet?" The Time-Lord's still stared at her and River gave a long-suffering sigh. "Obviously not. Blimey, very early days, then. Huh, life with Time-Travellers, never knew it could be such hard work!" She stopped flipping her book before she glanced at Thyra in the distance with Donna and her eyes widened before she examined their faces carefully and she is even more surprised by what she sees. "Oh! You are both so young." Oh no. She has gotten the wrong time. They came early. Far to early to possibly even understand who she was and that was what killed her. She sometimes hated her life but she knew she wouldn't trade it for the world even with all the pain she suffered.

Braxiatel raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I really don't feel young." He really wasn't. He was older than Romana. Far to old by some people's standards to even be in love with his mate.

"Nah, but the both of you." She looked between Romana and Braxiatel, holding Romana's hands tightly as she looked at them deeply in the eyes. "Both of you are younger than I've ever seen you both."

"You're from our future." Romana realized. But if she was from their future, did River not realize that she should not reveal anything? Why did she even call them in the first place? But at the same time, Romana couldn't help but be curious about her. Be curious to think that relations they had with River. Was she a new companion? Did she travel with them in the future?

River looked at them desperately. They had to know who she was even if she was early in their Time stream. They had to, otherwise, it would hurt to much. "Romana...Braxiatel...please tell me you know who I am?" She asked desperately.

"I'm sorry...but we don't." Romana told her apologetically and River looked hurt by the comment as though it killed her deeply inside before they were interrupted by an alarm and they all turned, startled by the sudden sound.

Proper Dave held up his hands apologetically from the computer terminal. "Sorry, that was me. Trying to get through into the security protocols, I seem to have set something off. What is that? Is that an alarm?"

Donna looked towards the Time-Lord's. "Braxiatel? Romana? That sounds like..."

"It's a phone!" Thyra told them, knowing exactly what it was. "It's a telephone ringing!"


	27. Silence in the Library: Failures

Proper Dave looked confused as he heard the ringing telephone, not having an idea what it was. He didn't understand what the noise was! What on Earth was a telephone? It sounded like an alarm! "I'm trying to call up the data core, but it's not responding. Just that noise."

"But it's a phone!" Donna protested, not understanding how they could be hearing an ordinary telephone in the 51st Century. Why would they need a telephone when they had so much technology to offer?

"Hold on, I'll fix that." Braxiatel replied and he and Romana made their way over to Proper Dave, just as confused as everyone else as to why a telephone was ringing in the first place. Braxiatel began to type in some codes before the computer showed : _Access Denied_. "Oh really now mmm? Access Denied? You really think I would listen to that?" He soniced the computer as the others crowded around him before the screen came to focus and there appeared a little girl staring at them with wide eyes, colouring in. Braxiatel blinked in surprise. That was something he did not expect. "Hello?" What was a little girl about Thyra's age doing here? Was she somehow connected to the Library?

The girl looked at them curiously, wondering what they were doing. "Hello. Are you all in my television?"

Braxiatel chuckled slightly. Children were always curious, including his daughter. They always wanted to know things even if things were better kept locked in the dark. "To you, yes. But to us, no. I was just calling up the data core of a triple-grid security processor."

The girl blinked, not understanding a word he said. "Would you like to speak to my dad?"

"Yes. Your dad or your mum please." Romana told the girl, giving her a gentle smile. She reminded her of Thyra in a way. She was just curious and Romana could see the intelligence and eagerness in the girls eyes like Thyra.

The girl gasped, suddenly realizing who they were. "I know you! Both of you were in my Library."

Romana eyebrows furrowed. "_Your _library?" Her Library? This Library didn't belong to anybody as far as she was aware of.

The girl eagerly nodded. "The Library's never been on television before. What have you done?"

"My suitor just rerouted the interface..." Romana gently explained before the connection broke down. She couldn't understand this. What connection did the girl have to the Library? She was just an ordinary girl. Why did the Library put them through her?

River looked just as confused. "What happened? Who was that?"

"The terminals not working." Romana concluded as Braxiatel tried everything to get it back working again. "We need to find another terminal and where are those lights? I did ask for those lights! Braxiatel, with me."

"You heard her, people. Let there be light!" River told her crew as Romana and Braxiatel went to River Song's terminal and the Time-Lord's began to work there but they also saw River's TARDIS shaped diary next to them and they both stared at it as they worked. How was it that River knew them from their future? How was it that River had a journal that looked exactly like the TARDIS? River saw them glancing at it curiously as they worked and she quickly snatched her diary away from them. "Sorry. Neither one of you are allowed to see inside the book, it's against the rules."

"Whose rules?" Romana asked but she already had a feeling whose.

River gave her a pointed look as she shoved her journal back inside her bag. "Your rules." She told her and was about to walk away when suddenly, books started to fly off randomly from the Library shelves and River ducked as a book nearly hit her on the head.

Romana looked bemused before looking at Proper Dave. "Who did that? It certainly wasn't me. Proper Dave, did you do that?"

Proper Dave who stood at the other terminal they were at before shaking his head. "Not me."

Romana sighed and turned back to the terminal, watching Braxiatel type in more codes, the screen still refusing them access before another sign appeared saying: CAL. Romana gave a fixed expression. None of this place was making any sense to her. "What's CAL?"

When the books finally stopped flying, Thyra walked over to Miss Evangelista with Donna trailing behind her and Thyra could tell Miss Evangelista seemed very distressed by everything that was happening around her. "You're very pretty Miss." Thyra complimented her kindly. She could tell the woman before her looked very scared to be here and Thyra was too but Thyra knew she had to be brave for her mummy and daddy for they were brave to.

Miss Evangelista looked at her, startled by the compliment. "I-I thank you, Thyra."

Thyra held her hand reassuringly, knowing she was just as scared as she was. "It's okay to be afraid. I'm scared too you know." Thyra told her. "Mummy says I'm a brave girl for being here and I'm pretty sure your a brave girl for being here too! I think anybody here in this room who isn't even remotely afraid should be."

Miss Evangelista looked at Thyra kindly, feeling very touched at how this young girl was treating her with such kind words. "Thank you. I love your hat." Miss Evangelista replied, feeling slightly better. She liked this young girl a lot and with her kind attitude and bubbly personality.

Thyra beamed before taking it off and handing it to her. "You can try it on! One day, I'm gonna be a real pirate! Just you wait!" She beamed as Miss Evangelista puts it on for her even if it was too small and Thyra giggled with delight.

Donna grinned. "Hey, you suit it actually."

Miss Evangelista smiled. These strangers have been very kind to her and she liked how the young girl was trying to cheer her up. "I think Thyra suits it better. It's too small for me." She handed Thyra her hat back as she puts it on, watching the little girl. "Thank you for your kind words. You are very pretty yourself. But...they don't want me." She nodded over to her team mates. "They think I'm stupid, cos I'm pretty."

Donna looked at her sadly. "'Course they don't, nobody thinks that."

Miss Evangelista shook her head. "No, they're right though. I'm a moron, me. My dad said I have the IQ of a plankton and I was pleased."

"'_Everybody is a genius. But if you judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree, it will live it's whole life believing that it's stupid._" Thyra quoted, remembering what she had been reading earlier for her lessons back in the TARDIS.

Donna and Miss Evangelista blinked at her, looking bewildered. "Who said that?" Miss Evangelista asked.

"Albert Einstein. You are intelligent Miss Evangelista. Everyone here in this room is but you just need to find what you do best at." Thyra encouraged her.

River looked over towards Romana and Braxiatel as the books halt to a stop and she looked relieved. If the books continued flying about the place, it would be very difficult to work in. "What's causing that? Is it the little girl?"

"How should we know? Why did the terminal put her through? What is her connection to this library?" Braxiatel wondered. "Anybody have any idea who CAL is?"

"Ask Mr Lux." River replied.

Romana turned to face him. "CAL, care to explain what it is?"

Mr Lux looked at her with an annoyed expression. "Sorry. Neither of you haven't been given the person experience contracts." He had purposefully not given them because they infuriated him that much and the way Romana just suddenly decided to take charge from the expedition! He did not trust them. He did not trust these complete strangers even if they did have a young daughter with her and frankly, Thyra shouldn't even be here in the first place.

Romana pursed her lips at him. "Mr Lux, you are in more danger than you have ever been in your whole life before. If you want to survive this expedition, then you had better listen to me. You're protecting your family's pride, I get that but the ironic thing is, Mr Lux, is that I do not want to see my daughter or anybody else dead in this room because of some human fool who think his pride is more important." She snapped and the room went deadly quiet. "So, I'll ask you questions and I expect some answers. One hundred years ago in this Library, what physically happened here?" They all crowded around the room, forming a circle and Thyra carefully made her way back to her mother and father.

Miss Evangelista heard a wall slide open near her and she frowned at it, looking at it in a curious manner as she listened to what the others were saying. "There was a message from the Library. Just one. 'The lights are going out.' Then the computer sealed the planet, and there was nothing for a hundred years." River explained to them, giving everything that she knew about the Library.

Mr Lux nodded. "It's taken three generations of my family just to decode and get back in."

"Um...excuse me..." Miss Evangelista spoke up quietly, glancing nervously between the open door and back. Why did it open? Did the door open purposefully for them to go somewhere?

"Not just now." Mr Lux snapped at her.

"There was one other thing in the last message..." River began but was interrupted by Mr Lux.

"That's confidential!"

River glared at him. This man before her needed to start trusting Romana and Braxiatel. River Song trusted them with her life and will always will do until the end of her days, even with Storm. "I trust these people with my life. With my everything."

Mr Lux scoffed. Ha! Just because River trusted these strangers, didn't mean he would. If Mr Lux wanted to trust somebody, they had to earn their trust. "You've only just met them!"

River shook her head sadly. "No, they've only just met _me." _

Miss Evangelista looked back at her friends. "Um, this might be important actually..." She told them slightly more urgently and Thyra glanced at her briefly before looking back up at her parents.

"In a moment!" Mr Lux snapped. Couldn't Miss Evangelista see that he was busy?

River looked towards Romana and Braxiatel, holding out her PDA to them. "This is the data extract that came with the message."

The Time family looked at it, studying it. "4022 saved. No survivors." Braxiatel read, his moustache twitching as he looked at it thoughtfully.

Thyra frowned. "Saved? Saved...That's sounds like something to do with computers." Saved? It if meant safe, then all those lives were safe. But it said saved. Saved as though you were saving something onto the TARDIS databank records. Why would it say that? Thyra knew that

"Oh!" Romana suddenly yelled out, making everybody look at her with a frightened expression. "4022 saved but, it says no survivors, yes?" They all nodded. "Saved! The only thing that is still working here from 100 years ago is the computer!" It made sense! It was talking in computer terms and Romana was good with computers

"What are you getting at?" Mr Lux scoffed. Saved? What on Earth was this mad woman babbling about now? "Yes the computer is still working even if it is over more than a 100 years old but what does the computer have to do with this?"

"Romana...what are you saying?" River asked, confused. Romana couldn't mean what she thought she meant, could she?

"Thyra's right. The PDA result is talking in computer terms. When you save a document onto a computer, you click _save! _The computer on this library has one of the biggest cores in the galaxy. It saved all those people into it's system!" Romana laughed hugging Thyra. "Oh Thyra, you're a genius!"

"But how can a computer upload all those people? Where would it upload them to?" Donna wondered. "Wouldn't you need somebody to operate it?" Suddenly, they all heard a scream and Romana held onto Thyra's hand tightly and they all ran to the lecture room only to find a skeleton sitting in a chair.

"Everybody stay in the light!" Braxiatel warned as he noticed the room only had little light and he tensed, wanting to keep Romana and Thyra safe.

"You keep saying that. I don't se the point!" Proper Dave retorted.

"Who screamed?"

"Miss Evangelista."

"Where is she?" Braxiatel asked but he had a feeling where as he looked towards the skeleton, wearing a communicator on her neck that was similar to the one River had and the bones looked like they have only recently been there. Thyra whimpered, not liking the sight and she hid behind her mother leg and Romana held her tightly and she crouched down, soothing her daughter and trying to make her daughter stay calm.

"Miss Evangelista, please state your current..." River spoke into her communicator but they were all shocked to hear River's voice echo from the direction of the skeleton. "Please state your current..." River stops before whispering the last word, terrified by the realisation of what happened to her friend. "...Position." She pulled out a piece of the spacesuits collar from behind the skeleton's back, the green lights of the communicator was still on. How could they have not noticed that Miss Evangelista disappeared? What sort of creature could kill so quickly? In that moment, River knew they were facing a deadly predator and she did not like it one bit.

Anita looked at the skeleton sadly, regretting at how cruel she has been to Miss Evangelista. Nobody deserves the fate that she has just been through. Nobody. Even if they were stupid. "We heard her scream a few seconds ago. What could do that to a person in a few seconds?"

"Believe me, it took a lot less than a few seconds." Romana replied, shaking her head. Never before has she the Vashta Nerada kill so aggressively. She was fearful for her daughter's safety as well as Braxiatel's. The Vashta Nerada can kill Time-Lord's just as quickly as they can kill humans and Romana would rather not die here today thank you.

Anita looked at her, gulping. "What did?"

"Hello?" Suddenly, Miss Evangelista voice spoke and Thyra whimpered, the situation upsetting her and Romana rested her forehead against Thyra's sending her telepathic soothing sounds and songs to help calm her daughter down as she brushed her fingers through her daughter's hair.

River blinked away her tears. "Um, I'm sorry everyone, um, this isn't going to be pleasant. She's ghosting."

Donna looked at River in confusion. "She's what?" Ghosting? What did that mean? Miss Evangelista wasn't going to turn up as a ghost was she? That couldn't be possible as well?

"Hello, excuse me? I-I'm sorry, hello? Excuse me?" Miss Evangelista asked, sounding very lost and very scared.

Donna looked horrified. Oh, the poor woman! She was dead but yet she could speak as though she was here! How? Who would invent such a freak of technology? "That's...that's her, that's Miss Evangelista!"

Other Dave swallowed. This was too painful to hear it from Miss Evangelista. She was too young to die this way. "I don't want to sound horrible, but couldn't we just...you know?"

River narrowed her eyes at him. "This is her last moment...no, we can't. A little respect, thank you."

"Sorry, where am I? Excuse me?"

Donna was still horrified. If Miss Evangelista was dead, then how could she still be speaking? How could she still be alive? "But that's Miss Evangelista."

River looked at her. "It's a data ghost, shell be gone in a moment." River spoke into her communicator, knowing that even if her friend was dead, her voice and mind was still intact slightly and that she needed to hear kind voices to help her move on into the afterlife. "Miss Evangelista, you're fine. Just relax. We'll be with you presently."

Donna glanced at Braxiatel, wanting answers. "What's a data ghost?"

"There's a neural relay in the communicator. It lets you send thought mails." He pointed to the green lights on the communicator. "You see those green lights? Sometimes it can hold an impression of a living consciousness for a short time after death."

Anita wiped away the tears away from her face. "My grandfather lasted a day. Kept talking about his shoelaces." She smiled sadly.

"She's in there!" Donna choked, her voice wavering. This has to be possibly the most horrible thing she has ever had to witness. Even more horrible than the Ood slavery.

"I can't see, I can't...where am I?" Miss Evangelista asked.

Proper Dave shook his head. "She's just brain waves now. The pattern won't hold for long."

"She's conscious! She's thinking." Donna reminded him.

"I can't see, I can't...I don't know what I'm thinking."

"She is just nothing more than a footprint on the beach with the tide coming in." Romana commented softly, wiping away her daughter's tears. She wished her daughter didn't have to see this when she was so young. If she was older, she would have dealt with the ghosting better but Thyra was only six and she was too young to see so much death surrounding her.

"Where's the little girl? The nice, pretty little girl? Is she there?" Miss Evangelista asked hopefully and everyone looked at Thyra. "Is she there? The nice girl?"

"Nice girl?" Mr Lux glanced at Thyra. "Surely she doesn't mean this kid?" He jerked his thumb at Thyra and Braxiatel growled angrily at him and Mr Lux backed away carefully.

"Yeah, she's here. Hang on." River replied before giving an encouraging nod at Thyra. "Go ahead. She can hear you.

Thyra clutched her mother's hand and mother and daughter slowly walked over towards Miss Evangelista's remains. "I'm here Miss Evangelista."

"What I said before, about being stupid...please don't tell the others. They'll only laugh." Miss Evangelista pleaded and Braxiatel glanced at the Archaeologist crew and they all looked shameful at themselves. Romana looked at the skeleton remains sadly, knowing Miss Evangelista must have suffered a lot of bullying in her lifetime and Romana was always against bullying and she was glad that her daughter had made friends with this woman even if she wasn't as clever as the rest of them.

"I promise. I won't tell them." Thyra sniffed, holding onto her mother's hand tightly. Miss Evangelista was so beautiful and gentle. She couldn't understand why such a deadly predator wanted to hurt her and kill her this way and the whole ghosting was very upsetting for her. "I promise Miss Evangelista."

"Don't tell the other's, they'll only laugh." Miss Evangelista began to loop and Thyra turned and hugged her mother, whimpering and Romana picked up her daughter, kissing her on the forehead and feeling very proud at her daughter for being a good girl and for being brave as she made her way back towards Braxiatel, Thyra's arms wrapped around her mother's neck.

"She's looping now. The pattern's degrading." River whispered. Truth be told, she didn't spend as much time as she should have done with Miss Evangelista even if they did have to rescue her twice and she regretted not being kinder to the woman as she should have been.

"I can't think, I...don't know, I-I-Ice cream. Ice cream." Miss Evangelista communicator looped those words over and over again and Thyra knew she wouldn't be eating any ice cream for a while now.

River looked at the others. "Does anybody mind if I...?" She asked and nobody stopped her as she steps towards the skeleton and turned off the relay.

Donna and Thyra were in tears and Donna looked towards the Time-Lord's. Donna couldn't even begin to think how Thyra felt. "That was...that was horrible. That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen."

River shook her head. She hated it as well. "No. It's just a freak of technology. But whatever did this, whatever killed her...I'd like a word with that."

"Let me introduce you all to it." Braxiatel glowered darkly. There was a dangerous predator on this planet. A very dangerous one and he had his mate and child with him. Braxiatel will ensure that the Vashta Nerada will go nowhere near them otherwise, instead of them hunting him, he will be the one hunting them. He grabbed Romana's hand and they all carefully made their way back to the room they came from, the others following him. "I'm going to need somebody's packed lunch."

"Hang on." River called and she went down towards her bag and began routing for her lunch box.

Romana glanced at Braxiatel, lowering her voice to a whisper, still comforting her daughter. "Who is she? Brax? Who is she from our future?"

"I don't know. I'm not entirely sure if I do want to know." He admitted and he wasn't. He didn't know if this River Song was a good or bad person. He didn't know if he could trust her even if she trusted them in the future. If she knew them in the future, why did she not send the correct versions of themselves?

River hurried back over to them, handing him over her lunch box. "Chicken and a bit of salad. Knock yourself out." Romana looked bemused by her figure of speech and River looked sheepish. "Not literally of course."

Braxiatel shook his head before giving Romana and Thyra a quick kiss. "Everyone! I want you all to stay out of the shadows. I want you all to meet the Vashta Nerada." Braxiatel was on the floor, his sonic pen out with Romana and Thyra standing by closely. He remembered his colleagues teaching the children back at the Academy on Gallifrey about the Vashta Nerada but now it was going to be his turn teaching the humans about the deadly predator. They were like invisible piranhas living in the darkest corners of the room.

River walked over to Donna. "You travel with them, don't you? Lady Romanadvoratrelundar, Irving Braxiatel and Thyra. You travel with them." She hasn't met this woman yet and she wondered if she was a new companion. But looking at Thyra now, River Song knew the woman she grew up to be and River wondered if Thyra knew herself of the path she was going down on.

Donna frowned. "What of it?" They watched as the Time family gave up on the spot they were in and walk over to Proper Dave's feet, trying to track down the predator.

"Proper Dave, just move over to the rest of the group." Braxiatel ordered and Proper Dave quickly did as he was told, looking bemused.

Donna looked at River. "You know them, don't you?" If she knew the Time family from the future, then where was she in their future? She couldn't disappear could she? She wanted to stay with the Time family forever even if she did encounter the most horrible things.

River let out a small chuckle as though sharing an inside joke with herself. "Oh, god. Do I know them. Thyra to. We go way back, Thyra and me. Just not this far back."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"They haven't met me yet. I sent him a message but it went wrong, it arrived too early. This is Lady Romana, Lord Braxiatel and Thyra in the days before they know me. They look at me and they look right through me and it shouldn't kill me, but it does." River told her sadly. It was always meant to be like this she knew, but never did she expect it to hurt just as much.

Donna glared at her, not understanding what River was talking about. "What are you talking about? Are you just talking rubbish? Do you know them or don't you?"

"Donna! Be quiet!" Romana snapped. "We're trying to work here."

"Sorry Romana!" Donna replied sheepishly.

River's eyes widened. "Donna? You're Donna? Donna Noble?"

Donna frowned. "Yeah. Why?"

"I do know Romana and Braxiatel but I know Thyra more. I'm more closer to Thyra, we're best friends in the future. _Their_ personal future."

Donna stared at her. Glad at the fact Thyra had a best friend in the future but she couldn't help but wonder where she'll be in her nieces future. "So why don't you know me? Where am I in the future?" Before River could answer, Braxiatel quickly stood up.

"We have a live swarm here." Braxiatel warned them loudly, wanting everyone to be aware of the serious danger they were in including his mate and child. They all looked to see where Braxiatel was pointing towards the darkness. "What you are seeing there is not a shadow. It's a man-eating swarm." He throws River's chicken leg from the lunch box and into the shadows but by the time it reaches the ground, there's only the bone left of it and Thyra's eyes widened with horror. "The Vashta Nerada they are called. It means _'the shadows that melt the flesh."_

Romana nodded, remembering what she had learnt from her Academy days back on Gallifrey. She tried her hardest to understand them but she simply couldn't. "A lot of planets have the Vashta Nerada but they usually only come in small clusters and never this aggressive. So why are they on the Library and behaving in such an aggressive manner?"

Donna looked anxiously at the Time-Lord's. "What d'you mean, most planets? Not Earth?"

"Oh yes, certainly Earth and a few billion other words. Wherever there's meat, there's Vashta Nerada. You can see them sometimes, if you look closely in the sunbeams." Romana explained.

"I'm going to have nightmares for weeks now aren't I mummy?" Thyra whimpered softly, becoming very afraid of the dark and Romana looked at her apologetically, squeezing her daughter's hand.

Donna shivered. Oh now she was going to sleep with the lights on for sure when she got back home on Earth. "If they were on Earth, we'd know."

Braxiatel shook his head. "Not really Donna. The Vashta Nerada would normally live on road kill or dead bodies but yes, people go missing at night and not everybody comes back out of the dark."

River glanced behind them, looking at the dark areas in the room. "Every shadow?" She asked.

"No but they could be in any shadow. Which is why we warn you to stay out of them."

River nodded in understanding. "So what do we do?"

Romana sucked in a breath, knowing there was nothing they could do to defeat the Vashta Nerada. The only thing they could do was reason with it but how could they talk to the Vashta Nerada if they didn't have a form? "Cybermen-Gold. Daleks-Aim for the eyestalk. Slitheen-Acid. Sontarans-Back of the neck. Vashta Nerada, I'm afraid you are going to have to run."

"But mummy, where do we run to?" Thyra asked. "If the whole planet is swarmed with the Vashta Nerada...where do we run?"

Braxiatel looked towards Mr Lux, not liking how worked up Thyra was getting and knew he had to get Thyra back to the TARDIS as soon as they could. It just simply wasn't safe for her here anymore. "Mr Lux, do you know where there is an exit teleport?"

Mr Lux shrugged. "Don't look at me, I haven't memorised the schematics!"

Donna pointed towards the little shop they were standing near by. "Braxiatel, the little shop! They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff." She paused before looking at him. "Did you ever have a little shop on your Braxiatel Collection?"

Braxiatel rolled his eyes. "No, I didn't but I did have plenty of cafes and restaurants." Romana looked slightly amused.

Proper Dave nodded before clapping his hands, eager to get to the teleport range. "Ok, let's move it!" He began to head towards the shop but Braxiatel stopped him.

"Proper Dave, just stand where you are for a moment. Don't come any closer." Braxiatel ordered, noticing just how many shadows the man had.

Proper Dave stopped in his tracks, frowning. "Why?" He asked, not understanding why Braxiatel wanted him to stay where he was.

Braxiatel slowly walked over to him. "I'm very sorry but you have two shadows." Everybody looked at Proper Dave's shadows in horror and Romana quickly picked up Thyra once more, not wanting to risk her daughter becoming a victim of the Vashta Nerada. "This is how the Vashta Nerada hunt and kill their prey. They latch onto a food source and keep it fresh."

Proper Dave gulped at the two shadows before looking at Braxiatel fearfully. "What do I do?"

"I want you to stay as still as you possibly can." Braxiatel told him and Proper Dave nodded, doing as Braxiatel asked him to. "And stay far away as you can from my Lady Romana and Thyra."

"We're not leaving you, Dave." River told him firmly but she knew she had to despite her not wanting to leave her team mate behind.

"Where's your helmet? Do not point for that will only cause more shadows. Just tell us." Braxiatel told him.

"On the floor, by my bag." Proper Dave replied, his voice trembling and Anita goes to fetch the helmet, nearly crossing the shadows.

"Don't cross the shadows!" Braxiatel warned Anita and he took the helmet from her. "Thank you. Now, the rest of you humans, I want the helmets back on and sealed up. That's an order." Braxiatel carefully helps Proper Dave puts on his helmet.

"But Braxiatel, I haven't got a helmet. Neither has Thyra or Romana." Donna pointed out, not understanding why Braxiatel wanted these people to have their helmets back on.

"Thanks for spelling out the obvious Donna." Braxiatel retorted sarcastically and Donna rolled her eyes. "Professor River Song, is there anything I can do with the suits?"

Mr Lux sneered. "What good are the damn suits? Miss Evangelista was wearing her suit and there was nothing left."

River glared at him before looking at Braxiatel. "We can increase the mesh-density, dial it up to 400%. Make it a tougher meal."

"Romana, give River your sonic screwdriver." Braxiatel told his mate as he began to move onto the others.

"No need!" River chirped and she held up a similar sonic screwdriver to Romana's. Both Romana and Braxiatel turned to look at it, both realizing it looked nearly the exact same sonic apart from it was chunkier and the tip was red instead of blue. "Snap!" River grinned before she goes around and seals everyone suits with her sonic.

Romana and Braxiatel watched her with slight suspicion. How did River Song have a sonic screwdriver on her? Was River someone they trusted that much that they gave her a sonic screwdriver? The only people Romana knew who had sonics were Mickey and their daughter Jenny. They didn't give out sonics randomly. They gave it to people they trusted most and to people who have proved their worth that they could use them and Mickey and Jenny were them people and one day, Thyra would have a sonic screwdriver of her own.

Romana shook her head before looking at Thyra. "I think it's time for you to get back to the safety of the TARDIS."

Thyra nodded, burying her head into her mother's shoulders. "I'm scared mummy." She whimpered.

"I know my love, I'm sorry but you have been such a brave little girl. I promise when all this is over we'll go on a nice holiday with us four yes? And I promise I will be the one to take us there." Romana promised her daughter.

Thyra nodded, liking the idea of a family holiday as Braxiatel embraced them slightly, whispering words of comfort in Gallifreyian and Thyra relaxed slightly, liking the sound of her father's voice before he ushered them into the shop.

Donna trailed after them. "What are we doing, we're shopping? Is it a good time to shop?"

"Donna, when have you known me to the one to shop?" Romana asked her as she placed her daughter on the teleport pod and she straightened her daughter's hat, kissing her on the cheek. "We may not be with you for a while but you can communicate with us telepathically any time you like. I want you to back to the TARDIS and concentrate on your studies and we'll be back as soon as we can. You promise me?"

"I promise. Please come back home quickly." Thyra pleaded, looking desperately at her parents. She didn't want to be left alone too long. Anything could happen with the Vashta Nerada on the lose.

"We will. We will try our best my dear." Braxiatel kissed her on the forehead. "We can't send the others because the TARDIS will not recognise them."

Donna frowned, not understanding why they were leaving Thyra on the strange looking pod. "What are you doing?"

"Sending her home where she is safe." Romana gave Thyra one last kiss and stepped aside slightly as Braxiatel pushed a lever, Romana waving her daughter goodbye as they watched Thyra being teleported away. Romana looked at Braxiatel desperately and he embraced Romana in a hug, knowing how much Romana wanted to be with her daughter but couldn't as these people needed their help.

"Romana! Braxiatel!" River shouted for them from the other room and the Time-Lord's gently pulled apart from their embrace, glancing at Donna before they headed back.

* * *

Thyra started to appear inside the TARDIS, shaking her head but before the process of the teleport could finish, Thyra felt herself disappearing once more and she looked around, feeling very frightened. "Mummy!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Daddy!" She disappeared with a blood curdling scream.

* * *

The Time-Lord's and Donna looked to see Proper Dave only to find his two shadows gone. Romana stopped in her tracks, stiffening and feeling very unsafe and Braxiatel sent her a concerned look. "Oh no." Romana breathed. Where had the shadows moved to? No shadow could ever be truly gone.

"It's just gone. I...I looked round, one shadow. See?" Proper Dave spoke, he shrugged.

River glanced at them. "Does that mean we can leave? I don't want to hang around here." She spoke and Donna nodded in agreement.

"I don't know why we're still here. We can leave him, can't we? I mean, no offence..." He spoke not at all sorry towards Proper Dave.

"Shut up, Mr Lux." Donna snapped, the man beginning to irritate her.

"The Vashta Nerada never disappear when they latch onto a food source." Braxiatel replied with an uneasy tone. "The Vashta Nerada are here somewhere still. But where?" He knelt down and started to investigate the shadows with the bengins.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Proper Dave protested and he slowly turned his back on them as though they had turned the lights of from that direction.

Romana frowned, her hearts racing as she feared the worst. "They're on, Proper Dave. Nobody has switched them off."

"No, seriously. Turn them back on!" Proper Dave sounded very frightened, his back still to them.

"They are on." River told him.

"I can't see a ruddy thing." Proper Dave protested.

Braxiatel slowly stood back up and turned to face Proper Dave. "Dave, turn round." Proper Dave turned back to the group slowly, his face invisible in the darkness of the helmet.

"What's going on? Why can't I see? Is the power gone, are we safe here?"

"Dave, everything is going to be okay." Romana lied but she knew she had to make Proper Dave calm even if he might not be in there any longer. "I want you to stay absolutely still so my suitor can find where the Vashta Nerada are. If you can here me, say yes. I want you to keep talking to me."

"I'm fine, I'm Ok. I'm fine."

"Do exactly as I say and stay absolutely still." Romana repeated once more, feeling slightly uneasy.

"I'm fine. I'm OK. I'm fine. I can't...why can't I? I...can't...why can't I? I can't..." The lights on Proper Dave's communicator started to blink and that was when Romana realized Dave was well and truly gone but she couldn't help but frown. If Dave was dead, then how on Gallifrey was his body still standing up? Shouldn't the bones have collapsed to the floor by now?

"He's gone. Is he ghosting?" Donna wondered.

"If he was, why is he still standing?" Mr Lux asked, glancing at Proper Dave's body. How was that possible? There should be a clutter of skeleton bones on the floor by now.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights? Hey! Who turned out the lights?!" Proper Dave suddenly demanded and this made everyone look uneasy. That was weird. No ghosting was ever this clear or structured.

Braxiatel sent a glance at Romana before he cautiously moved closer to Proper Dave. "Brax, be careful." Romana pleaded with him.

"Dave, is that you in there still?" Braxiatel asked, wondering if it was the Vashta Nerada slowly trying to take over the human mind and body.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Dave suddenly grabbed Braxiatel by the throat and started choking him, making Romana yelp out in fright. Dave's helmet was finally lit and Braxiatel saw Proper Dave's skeleton left in the space suit and Braxiatel was definitely grateful at the fact they have managed to send Thyra away for safety even if the Vashta Nerada were choking him.

"Somebody do something!" Donna yelled out, her eyes wide with horror as she realized Braxiatel was being choked to death.

"Excuse me!" Romana snapped angrily and she used her sonic to stun the skeleton and she freed Braxiatel. "You will not hurt my suitor or mate!" Romana growled dangerously. "You will not harm him or any more people in this room!" The Vashta Nerada paused slightly as though hearing her properly. "If you want to negotiate, then we can but not in this manner."

There was a pause as Romana and Braxiatel moved back, watching Skeleton Dave consider Romana's words before it walked towards them in an awkward manner.

"Doesn't move very fast, does it?" River asked, observing how the skeleton worked.

"It's a whole swarm in one space suit. Trust me, the Vashta Nerada will learn soon enough." Romana retorted as they moved steadily back, holding onto Braxiatel's hand tightly. Suddenly, several shadows reached out from skeleton Dave and moved towards the group.

Donna gulped. "What do we do?! Romana, what do we do?!"

"Mr Lux, duck!" River yelled and Mr Lux ducked as River used her sonic blaster to make a hole in the wall.

"Thank Gallifrey for squareness guns." Romana commented as they began to make their way through the hole.

"Everybody out. Go, go, go! Move it, move, move!" River yelled, shouting out towards her team mates and Donna and they all got out of the room when they arrived to a shadowy aisle between book shelves. "You said not every shadow."

"_Any _shadow." Braxiatel growled, feeling very protective of Romana as he knew she felt threatened. He could sense her emotions and how threatened she felt. Braxiatel knew that once they were married and mated, he would be able to feel those emotions a lot more strongly when they completed the mating process. He hated to see his suitor upset and distressed and he knew how distressed she was at not having her daughter within her sight or reach and he gently squeezed her hand. _"We're going to be home back to Thyra as soon as possible." _He promised her telepathically and Romana smiled at the thought. _"We will seen Thyra again soon."_

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?!" Proper Dave asked, arriving to the aisle.

"Run!" Braxiatel yelled and they ran, Romana taking River's hand as they all run on ahead. They all came to a section of bookshelves, far away from Proper Dave and they all stopped for breath. Braxiatel was fiddling on a lamp with his sonic pen, trying to give them better lightening.

Donna walked over to Romana. "Are you okay?" She asked, concerned as she noticed how distressed Romana was and Donna knew it couldn't be easy sending your daughter away for safety.

"Terrified." Romana replied honestly. "I'm worried sick over the safety of my daughter. My mate nearly got strangled and the Vashta Nerada are hunting us like hounds hunting a fox!" She shook her head. "Never mind about me, are you all right?"

"Like you, terrified." Donna offered a weak smile. "Come on, I think Braxiatel needs our help." They walked back over to him and River. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Sonicing the lights. If I can do this, I can boost up the power. It won't stop the Vashta Nerada but it will slow them down." Braxiatel replied, sonicing it. The more light, the better they were off with the predator even if it did cover the whole planet.

River looked between Romana and Braxiatel anxiously. "So, what's the plan? Do we have a plan?" She asked eagerly and she pointed her sonic screwdriver to the lamp too and the light became stronger.

Romana got out her own sonic screwdriver, putting it right next to River's. "Your screwdriver...it's looks exactly like mine."

River nodded, smiling at her. "Yes. You gave it to me."

"You must be someone we trust," Romana looked at her, pursing her lips. Not sure if she should be glad or worried about that. "You know we don't give our sonic screwdrivers to random people."

"I'm not people."

Romana considered her words, wanting desperately to know more of River and what her relations to the Time-Lord's she had. Who was she? What could she possible mean to them? She shook her head, looking at Braxiatel worriedly. "Brax, Thyra hasn't communicated with me ever since we sent her back to the TARDIS. She should have sent us a message by now."

Braxiatel moved his sonic away from the lamp, switching it on and he too became very concerned and he could see the fear in Romana's eyes, in his mate's eyes. "She's not there." He breathed. Oh no. If anything happened to Thyra now, that meant they have lost all of their children. All of them and Braxiatel would have failed as a mate to Romana to protect his daughter. A mate's second duty was to protect their children at all costs and Braxiatel has failed that one simple duty and he felt ashamed of himself.

"But Thyra should be there!" Romana snapped, fear coursing through her. Where could Thyra be? Braxiatel and her ensured to set the right co-ordinates for Thyra to go back home."She's our daughter! The TARDIS should have protected her!"

"What is it? What's going on?" Donna asked, confused as she glanced between them. Why were the Time-Lord's getting so worked up about Thyra? Wasn't she safe?

"Thyra should be in the TARDIS unless there has been a teleport breach." Braxiatel agreed with Romana, ignoring Donna's question. "But even then, Thyra should be able to still communicate with us telepathically."

River looked concerned, seeing how worked up Romana was getting over Thyra and even River herself was concerned. Thyra had to be here otherwise she and River would not be best friends in the future. "Well, maybe the co-ordinates have slipped. The equipment here's ancient."

"Oh no, they haven't slipped. I entered them myself and I _never _make a mistake. Especially when it concerns my daughter." Braxiatel snapped and he tugged Romana's hand and he and Romana went over to a Node that was standing nearby, Donna trailing after them. "Node! There's a Thyra Heartshaven somewhere in this Library. Do you have the software to locate her position?" Braxiatel demanded, pulling Romana in close to him.

The node turned it's head to them to reveal it was wearing Thyra's face, scar and all and Romana let out a long mournful shuddering cry, touching the node's face with trembling hands. "Thyra Heartshaven has left the Library. Thyra Heartshaven has been saved."

"My daughter!" Romana wailed and she wept, refusing to look away from Thyra's node face. "My precious girl!" No! Thyra couldn't be a node! She couldn't be! Thyra hasn't been saved. Romana felt like a failure for not being a better mother and for not keeping Thyra within her reach and she regretted sending Thyra away from her.

Braxiatel's breath got caught in his throat, feeling like a failure of a mate who had failed to protect his and his mate's child as he stared up at Thyra's node face, horrified. "Thyra." He gave a slight whimper, nuzzling into Romana hair as they both wept over their daughter. It was every mates worst fear to lose their child and have the child die before them even if Time-Lord's did live longer lives and now they have lost Thyra just like they have lost all of those other children on the Valiant to.

"Oh my god." Donna replied, feeling sickened once more about the nodes. She hated the nodes. She hated the nodes more than she hated the ghosting.

River looked at the node just as horrified. "How can it be Thyra? How's that possible?" it couldn't be Thyra! It couldn't be. She was with them just a few mere moments ago and River knew the Time-Lord's would not let anything happen to their daughter.

"Thyra Heartshaven has left the Library. Thyra Heartshaven has been saved." The Node replied, staring blankly ahead of them. Even her scar across her left eye looked real.

"My baby girl." Romana whimpered, tracing her finger gently across Thyra's scar and face, not wanting to believe what has happened. "My child. No, no." She gave out a loud mournful cry, causing River's team mates to wince, the scene distressing them and they politely looked away as the parents cried over the loss of Thyra.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Proper Dave suddenly shouted and he could be heard stomping through the shelves and Donna began to run with Anita but Romana and Braxiatel did not budge from Thyra's node.

"Thyra Heartshaven has been saved." The node repeated once more.

River began to run with the rest of her team but saw neither Time-Lord's moving to join them. "Romana! Braxiatel, we've got to go, now!" She saw Braxiatel whisper something in Romana's ear, Braxiatel embracing her from behind as he nuzzled Romana's hair, Romana taking deep shuddering breaths and River sighed, knowing they wanted to mourn the loss of their daughter but River needed them. She needed them to help them survive this expedition. "Romana! Braxiatel! We've got to go, now!" She grabbed each other their hands, dragging them harshly as Romana refused to leave the node and pulled them after the rest of the group.

River could hear the crying of Romana ringing through her hears. She could hear the angry growls coming out of Braxiatel's mouth as she dragged them along. She could hear the node repeating over and over again at how Thyra has been saved and she could hear Proper Dave stomping after them from the other end of the aisle. They all turned around to a corner, suddenly finding themselves trapped.

Donna panted, looking at a tearful Romana and an angry Braxiatel hopefully. "Romana, Braxiatel. What are we gonna do?"

But they couldn't reply, too caught up at the loss of Thyra, their sweet little girl. They were her parents. They were meant to protect her with all their lives. She was only six years old. They had planned a special trip for her on her eighth birthday but now it was never going to happen and it was all their fault.


	28. Forest of the Dead: False Reality

River knew she had to act fast in order for them to survive as Proper Dave came around the corner, repeating the same question over and over again. "Hey! Who turned out the lights? Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

River gripped her squareness gun and she raised the gun and made a hole in the wall. "This way, quickly, move!" She ushered her team and Donna and she looked to see Braxiatel giving Romana a gentle tug on the hand before they quickly followed the humans. She only hoped for their sake that the Time-Lord's would snap out of their act so they can all get out of here alive. If they were lucky.

* * *

Thyra groggily woke up and found herself in a set of Prydonian robes. Her head felt like it was on fire and she reached a hand and rubbed her head gently as though trying to ease the headache away before shaking it before she slowly sat up from her bed and looked around the spacious and large room with the symbol of Rassilon painted all around. She frowned. She has not seen this room before and she was pretty certain that Time-Ladies did not get headaches. Her mother told her that much.

The door opened and a man in a set of green and brown Time-Lord robes walked in and Thyra knew he belonged to the Chapter House Arcal but she couldn't help but look at him uneasily. Noticing something very wrong about this whole situation. "Hello Thyra." Doctor Moon greeted her with a smile, bowing slightly.

Thyra's kneels curled up and she wrapped her arms around her knees for comfort, not trusting this man or the reality around her. "Who are you?" She demanded. "Where's my mummy and daddy?" Why couldn't she sense him? Where was she? What was this room? Who was he and how on Gallifrey did he know her name?

"You know me Thyra. I'm Doctor Moon, I've been treating you in the orphanage on Gallifrey for the last few years. Your mother and father died in a Dalek attack two years ago." Doctor Moon told her gently. "Remember?"

Thyra winced, feeling something in her mind shift painfully and she scratched at her head. "Oh, sorry Doctor Moon." Thyra replied but she sounded force. No. She didn't remember her parents dying. She didn't know Doctor Moon and she certainly didn't know how she ended up on Gallifrey all of a sudden. "I didn't know you then for a moment."

Doctor Moon gave a cold smile, brushing down his Arcal robes and Thyra knew he was a Time-Lord of science. Anyone who wore those robes dedicated their lives to Science. But Thyra was a Prydonian She belonged to one of the highest Chapter Houses on Gallifrey. "And then you remembered. Shall we go for a walk?" He asked and as soon as he finished his sentence, they found themselves walking through the empty streets of the Citadel on Gallifrey and Thyra blinked at their sudden change of surroundings. "No more dreams, then? About your parents, Auntie Donna or the blue box."

Thyra stopped in her tracks, the robes feeling strange to her. This was wrong. Everything around her was completely wrong. She was the last child of Gallifrey as far as she knew. All the Time-Lord's and Gallifrey itself got destroyed in the Time War. Her parents have told her that much and she craned her neck to see the large dome looking spotless above her as though there really hadn't been a war in the first place and just where were the minds of all the other Time-Lord's? Surely she should have been able to sense someone, let alone, sense Doctor Moon? Thyra stiffened. "How did we get here?" She asked cautiously, her left eye going astray as she began to panic and her breathing quickened.

"Take deep breaths. You're safe." Doctor Moon told her gently, looking at her with some slight concern. "We came down the stairs of the orphanage and out through the doors. We passed Malakho on the way out."

They continued walking through the streets and Thyra noticed a board with only one word on: CAL. She frowned. CAL? What was CAL? Why did those words draw her in? "I don't remember any of that."

"And then you remembered. Shall we go down to market?" Doctor Moon suggested and they were suddenly transported to the market street were it was bustling with Time-Lord's and Time-Ladies. The noise was background noise to her and Thyra tried to concentrate on the sound but she couldn't hear a single word from any of the surrounding Time-Lord's.

Thyra knew this was all wrong. She felt unsafe and she felt threatened. Gallifrey was destroyed! They were all telepathic! So why couldn't she sense any of them and why did none of the Time-Lord's even take a glance at them? "You said_ 'market'_ and suddenly we're at at the market." Thyra rounded up on Doctor Moon. "This is wrong. This whole world is wrong." She stepped back away from him, feeling very frightened. "Gallifrey is destroyed. Gallifrey does not exist anymore! All the Time-Lord's have perished in the war! Get away from me!" She screamed and she turned in the opposite direction and ran away as quickly as she could from Doctor Moon only for him to appear right in front of her again, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"That is right." Doctor Moon nodded in agreement. "Gallifrey did perish in The Time-War along with it's people. Then, you forgot." Thyra screamed in agony as her mind began to play tricks on her once more before she blinked, shaking her head in confusion, wondering why she was panting and why her robes were so muddy. "Let's go back to the Orphanage." As soon as he said that, they were back in Thyra's large room and Thyra blinked once more.

"Doctor Moon!" She spoke, greeting him. Though she was quite unsure what he was doing here in her room or why she was here for the matter. She suddenly felt a sense of deja-vu creep over her and she couldn't help but shiver violently.

Doctor Moon gave her a pleasant smile. "Thyra, it's so nice to see you after five years. Can I just say what a pleasure it is to see you fully integrated?" Suddenly, Doctor Moon became Fuzzy and then he disappeared to be replaced by two people her parents.

"I'm tracing the signal, it's coming from the Moon. I'm trying to block it but it looks like it's trying to break through." Braxiatel called over to Romana.

Romana stopped in her tracks and looked in awe at Thyra, looking at her daughter with happiness. "Thyra!" She was about to rush towards her daughter before Thyra saw her parents disappear just as quickly as they appeared and Doctor Moon replaced them, looking as solid and real as ever.

Doctor Moon rubbed his stomach as though he had stomach pains. "Oops, sorry. Mrs Irri rhubarb surprise. Will I never learn?"

Thyra backed away from Doctor Moon in horror, realizing what was happening. "I saw my parents!" She screamed at him. Who was this man? How can she get out of this hellhole? She was just a six year old Time Tot, not 80 year old Time-Child. She wanted her mummy and daddy and she wanted them now to take her away from this horrible nightmare that she was living in. "I saw my mummy and daddy! You lied! They never died in a Dalek attack! They are real and they are coming to get me from this place!" She backed into the corner of the room fearfully, crouching low and pulling her knees as close to her as she could whilst she looked at him, petrified. "Get away from me!"

"You did see your parents Thyra. They are coming to get you. And then, you forgot." Doctor Moon spoke in a cold manner, standing before her as he glanced down upon her as though he was a god.

Thyra screamed.

* * *

Donna looked up to the glass ceiling and saw the huge moon on the sunset sky and River used her sonic blaster to open a way into another room. River sighed with relief as they realized the spot was safe. "Ok, we've got a clear spot. In, in, in! Right in the centre, in the middle of the light, quickly!" River ordered and the humans did as she was told. "Don't let your shadows cross. Romana, Braxiatel..." She couldn't even begin to think how Romana was feeling right now or Braxiatel. But she knew them. She knew them too well and perhaps, River often wondered if she knew them to much to well for her liking.

Braxiatel got out his sonic, trying to stay focused on the task at hand despite the fact that his daughter had been turned into a node and he got out his sonic and started to scan the shadows and his sonic bleeped loudly and he grabbed Romana's hand, pulling her away from the shadows. He didn't want to lose her to. Not after he knew what the shadows could do now. "We have a deadly swarm over here. They will not attack us until they have a larger swarm but they have our scents for now." Braxiatel told them before turning to Romana and he caressed her face before he pulled her into his embrace. It was the least he could do to try and comfort her and Romana pulled him closer, burying her face in his chest and Braxiatel kissed the top of her head, resting his chin upon it and closing his eyes.

Other Dave glanced at them, knowing that they must feel abominable for having to lose their daughter like that. Why did they even bring her here in the first place if they knew that this place was crawling with such a deadly creature like the Vashta Nerada? Why bring such an innocent child to such danger? "Who are they? You haven't even told us. You just expect us to trust them."

River began to put stuff in her bag. She couldn't tell her team mates who they truly were for it would only hurt to much, for them and for her. "She's Lady Romanadvoratrelundar and he's Irving Braxiatel."

Mr Lux looked at her curiously. "We know who Irving Braxiatel is. Everyone does from the Braxiatel Collection. But who is Lady Romanadvoratrelundar?" It was true. Everyone knew who Braxiatel was for his reputation with the Collection. Everyone knew him as the cold Ice man but yet, who was his mysterious ice lady? Who was his daughter? So many questions and Mr Lux knew he wasn't going to get any answers.

River glanced at him warningly. "The only story you'll ever tell-if you survive them."

Anita glanced at the Time-Lord's, feeling sorry for them before glancing at them. "You say you were best friends with their daughter?" She asked and River nodded. "But yet, they don't even know who you are and Thyra's not here." How could River be best friends with Thyra if Thyra was with them no longer? It just didn't make any sense.

River looked up at her crew, angry and hurt. "Listen, all of you need to know is this. I'd trust them to the end of the universe. And actually, we have been."

"They don't act like they trust you." Anita countered and she wondered briefly if River was telling her the truth. She has known River for a while know. She knew River used to be in Stormcage Prison before she was begged pardon but Anita didn't know what she was in prison for and she doubted River would ever tell her.

River gave an exaggerated sigh. "Yeah, there's a tiny problem. They haven't met me yet." She walked over to the Time-Lord's, Donna standing slightly to the side. "Need a hand?"

"No need. I'm a practical man." Braxiatel replied, still using his sonic to trace the enemy and to put on more light and he was. Braxiatel has always been a practical man, very much like his brother. Despite his cold, manipulative ways he did things himself and very much did them as soon as he could. He always had plans and he always had schemes, no matter what they may be and he never did trust investments. Especially bad investments.

Romana gave River a witheringly look. The fact that Thyra had been turned into a node had up-setted her greatly still and even though she knew Thyra had been _saved, _she would rather have her daughter _safe _back in the TARDIS. "Who exactly are you?" She snapped at River. She didn't care if this would cause a paradox. She wanted to know who River was. She didn't trust her despite the fact she knew this River was helping them. "Why does Thyra trust you so much that you are her best friend in the future?"

"If your worried at the fact that I have a sonic that looks like yours, I didn't pluck it from your cold dead hands if that's what you're worried about." River retorted just as coldly.

"Oh you would say that because...?"

River straightened up, narrowing her eyes at her. "Listen to me. You've lost your daughter. You're angry, I understand. But you need to be less emotional, the pair of you. Right now..."

"Emotional?!" Romana hissed. How dare River suggest her to be less emotional! How dare River tell her to get over Thyra! "Emotional? Of course I'm emotional! Thyra is my daughter! How dare you tell me to be less emotional over her! I'm her mother!"

River held Romana's hands together, looking sternly at her and Braxiatel glanced at them anxiously. "Listen to me! There are seven people in this room still alive, focus on that. Thyra would want you to save these people wouldn't she not? Dear god, you're both such hard work young!"

Braxiatel snorted. He was far from young. "Young? _Young? _Believe me, we are far from young!"

Mr Lux rolled his eyes, finally having enough of their arguments. "Oh, for heaven's sake! Look at the three of you! We're all gonna die right here and you're here having a family argument!" He snapped at them angrily, walking away slightly with a huff as did Donna. "It's like watching two parents telling their daughter off for playing sports in a dress! God's sake, the three of you, get over yourselves."

River couldn't help but let out a small smile at Mr Lux's comment before turning to face both Time-Lord's once more and Braxiatel noticed her smile and he wondered what exactly she was smiling about on Mr Lux's comment and what made her so pleased. "Romana...Braxiatel, one day I'm going to be someone you _both_ trust completely. Thyra too. But I can't wait for either one of you to find that out. So I'm going to prove it to you. To the both of you. And I'm sorry. I'm really, very sorry." She grabbed Braxiatel's hand before whispering something in his ear, something that stunned him completely and he quickly regained his composure before River whispered something into Romana's ear before pausing and whispering something again and Romana's breath got caught in her throat, her eyes widening as she knew exactly what River whispered in their ears.

"Romana, Braxiatel. What did she whisper?" Donna asked but neither Time-Lord's responded as they were both too stunned and Romana reached out for Braxiatel's hand and Braxiatel took it.

"Are we good? Romana...Braxiatel...are we good?" River asked them, searching their eyes for answers.

Romana swallowed, not wanting to believe what she had whispered in her ear. How did River know? How did River know her and her daughter's TRUE name? She glanced at Braxiatel, knowing River whispered his true name to her. Nobody was supposed to know your true name except yourself, your parents and your mate. How was it that River knew? "Yes. We're good."

River gave them a small smile before she walked back to the rest of the group. Donna turned to look at River. "What did you say to them?" River looked at her before the Time-Lord's walked over to them, still holding hands and Donna sighed, knowing she was not going to get a single answer out of the Time-Lord's and this made Donna wonder how a single word could make Romana and Braxiatel trust River so much all of a sudden and she knew it must be a Time-Lord thing.

Romana let out a breath, knowing that despite her daughter not being here, other lives were at stake and she knew her daughter wanted her to save as many lives as possible and that was what Romana was going to do. She was going to save as much lives as she could for Thyra. "Myself and Braxiatel both have sonic screwdrivers." She showed the humans their sonic screwdriver and pen. "Our sonics are almost impossible to interfere with but there is a signal coming from somewhere that wasn't here before. So, my question is. What has changed?" They all looked at each other and Romana rolled her eyes. "Anyone? Any ideas?"

"Well, it's getting darker." Donna retorted sarcastically.

Braxiatel looked at her, irritated. "They're screwdrivers Donna. They always work in the dark." He glanced up at the darkening sky over the dome and noticed the moon and the others followed his gaze. "Let's talk about the moon."

"The moon?" Other Dave asked, blinking. What did the moon have to do with anything?

"Yes, the moon." Braxiatel nodded. "We all know it's not a real moon, it's just a Doctor Moon."

Donna frowned. "What's a Doctor Moon?"

"It's a virus checker," Romana explained to Donna. "It's the one that supports and maintains the main computer at the core of the planet."

Braxiatel turned on his sonic pen once more. "I'm tracing the signal, it's coming from the Moon. I'm trying to block it but it looks like it's trying to break through." Braxiatel called over Romana before Thyra suddenly appeared in front of them, her image blurred slightly.

Romana stopped in her tracks and looked in awe at Thyra, looking at her daughter with happiness and knew that her daughter could hear and see her. She was safe! She was still there with them! "Thyra!" She was about to rush towards her daughter when the image faded, leaving Romana screaming her daughter's name. "Thyra!"

Donna winced at Romana's agonized screams. "Romana, that was Thyra! You can get her back!"

"I'm trying to find the wavelength but something's blocking me!" Braxiatel growled out in frustration, smacking his sonic pen in the palm of his hands as Romana remained stood where their daughter was seconds before. He could do this! He could bring back their daughter! He had to bring her back!

Anita looked down beside her, seeing two shadows near her and she let tears fall down her cheek, knowing that her time has come to an end and she gulped. "Professor?"

"Just a moment." River replied, looking at the Time-Lord's hopefully.

"It's important. I have two shadows." Anita told her urgently and everybody in the room glanced at her with horror.

"Ok. Helmets on, everyone. Anita, I'll get yours." River carefully made her way over to Anita's helmet.

Anita glanced at her and swallowed. "It didn't do Proper Dave any good."

"Just keep it together, OK?" River gave her a reassuring smile as she puts the helmet on Anita. Truth be told, she wanted Anita to have her helmet on so the others couldn't see the Vashta Nerada attacking away at her flesh like they have done to Proper Dave.

"I need to do something." Braxiatel muttered and he and Romana walked over to Anita and he soniced the helmet to make the visor darker.

River backed away slightly in horror, fear pounding through her blood. River has seen and done many things and has even killed but never has she seen something kill a living being that quickly or deadly. They were like an invisible piranhas in the air that hunted through the dark. "Oh, god, they've got inside."

Romana shook her head. "No. Braxiatel has just tinted her visor, making it darker. He's tricking them into thinking they're already in there and hopefully, leave her alone."

River glanced at Braxiatel, even know he was a manipulator. He always has been, always will be. "Always the manipulator aren't you?" She raised an eyebrow at him before she glanced back at Romana. "Do you think they can be fooled like that?"

"Perhaps. I would like to talk to the Vashta Nerada though."

"Can you still see in there?" Other Dave asked Anita.

"Just about."

Romana indicated for the others and Donna to move well away from them, suddenly feeling another presence in the room. "Everyone stay back. Well away from Anita. Braxiatel, Professor, a quick word." She moved them to one side.

River looked concerned. "What is it?"

Romana glanced around her anxiously, knowing exactly where the presence was before looking back at River. "Few moments ago, you said there were seven people still alive in this room including me."

"Yeah, so?"

"So...why are there eight?" They all turned around to see Proper Dave standing in the entrance of the door way.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Proper Dave asked as he began to move forwards.

"Run!" Braxiatel yelled and they all did as he commanded and he grabbed Romana's hand and they all run out of the room, skeleton Dave chasing after them.

* * *

Thyra entered the orphanage living room, the room packed with orphaned boys and girls and they were all being preoccupied with themselves, all singing Gallifreyian songs and playing telepathic games. Like Thyra, they have all been victims of the Time War. They were the children whose parents put the saftey of their children first and whose parents never made it back out alive from the trenches. Thyra was the oldest one there. She was now 120 years old but sometimes, she still felt like six and she walked over to Doctor Moon, holding out a tray of drinks for him. "Here we go, Doctor Moon." She handed him a drink and a young Time-Tot, Thyra remembered as Ella tugged on her arm. Thyra briefly wondered where Ella even came from.

"Thyra!" Ella grinned up at her, showing her a clay figure. "I made you!"

Thyra gently took the clay figure from her, smiling faintly. "That's lovely Ella. Where's the face?" She couldn't help but ask, before she went to hand Doctor Moon a cup of tea but found he was not there. Thyra looked startled but shrugged it off, wondering if he had gone somewhere via Time Ring. "Ella, don't knock over the drinks. Joshua, keep your noise down." Like Thyra, Ella and Joshua were orphans from the Time-War. Twins that only had each other and they always looked up to Thyra like a role model and Thyra shook her head before walking towards the window, wondering if she could see Doctor Moon but she couldn't. Instead, Thyra saw a women in a black Victorian dress passing by, making her even more confused.

She let out a yawn and she quickly covered her mouth, knowing it was very rude not to. "Dear me, I think I'm tired." She muttered and as soon as she said it, she found herself in her room, the sky outside had gone dark but the Gallifreyian burnt orange sky could still been seen, seeping through the windows behind her closed curtains. Thyra was now in her pyjamas and she blinked, looking uneasily around her surroundings. "Okay, this is weird." She muttered, glancing around her near empty bedroom. "I said I was tired..." She tried to remember _how _she got there but she couldn't. It was like a blank gap and that was what worried her but yet, she felt the words fall out of her mouth automatically as though she really had been there. "I put the twins to bed and then I read more about Rassilon and Omega."

Suddenly, one of her windows blew open and an envelope flew into her room and landed neatly right before her bed. Thyra quickly got out of bed and rushed towards the letter, glancing at it. _"The world is wrong." _She read a loud. She knew something was terribly wrong with this world. She knew there were things missing but Thyra couldn't place what and she turned over the letter to see more written on the other side. _"Dear Thyra, the world is wrong. Meet me at your favourite drinking spot, two o'clock tomorrow." _She went back to the window and saw the same woman dressed in black from earlier that day before walk away. Thyra quickly closed her window before shutting the curtains. "I want it to be tomorrow." She told herself, firmly, needing answers. She deserved to know. After all, she was a Time-Lady.

* * *

Thyra arrived with Ella and Joshua hand in hand at her favourite cafe the next day. There was a small area where the children could run around near by and she saw the black dressed woman sitting at a table, her face hidden behind a veil and already there were a few drinks waiting for her. Thyra looked towards Ella and Joshua. "All right, you two. You can go and play but I want no fighting. Doctor Moon will not be pleased if you did." She warned them and the kids nodded before running off and Thyra sat down next to the woman.

"I got your note." Thyra told her, drinking from her cup though she couldn't help but feel that the drink itself tasted bittersweet. "I would say last night but it honestly feels like no time has passed here at all."

"You are correct, it didn't." The woman told her in agreement.

Thyra blinked, looking at her. So the woman could understand her with how this world work. Every time Thyra closed her eyes, she felt as though she wasn't there. Every time she said she wanted to be somewhere or do something, she was there in an instant as though it was all a dream. "You can feel it too?"

"Yes. Time here is like in the manner of a dream. You've suspected that before, haven't you, Thyra Heartshaven?" The woman asked her.

Thyra stiffened. How did this woman know her name? "How do you know me?"

"We met before, in the Library with your parents. You were kind to me. I hope now to return that kindness." The woman reminded her.

"My parents died in a Dalek attack in the Time-War." Thyra snapped, looking angry and hurt at the other woman but she couldn't help but feel as though she recognized the woman's voice somewhere. And Library? Just what on Gallifrey did she mean? "I don't have any parents. Not anymore."

"No, that is what this world wants you to believe. Your parents are at the Library and they are doing everything in their power to get you back."

"Hold on a nanosecond." Thyra put down her drink, turning to face fully to the other woman, dusting down her Prydonian robes, trying to think the situation over. "I know you. I know your voice."

"Then who am I?"

"You're Miss Evangelista!" Thyra cried and flashbacks of a younger her meeting Miss Evangelista alive and as a skeleton back in the library and she gasped.

* * *

"Professor, I want you to take Donna and the others to find a safe place." Romana ordered them. She had to negotiate with the Vashta Nerada. She couldn't let them go on like this any longer, not after all the damage and suffering they have caused. She had to reason with them. She had to find out what they wanted and why they were attacking so aggressively.

"Romana, it's a carnivorous swarm in a suit, you can't reason with it." River pointed out to her.

"Try me." Romana snapped back.

River growled out in annoyance before running to Other Dave. "Other Dave, stay with them. Pull them out when they're too stupid to live. Two minutes, Romana, Braxiatel." She indicated for Donna, Anita and Mr Lux to leave just as Skeleton Dave arrived at the corridor.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

Romana walked closer to it, Braxiatel looked at her in concern and worried for her saftey despite the fact he knew Romana could take care of herself perfectly. "Don't get to close my lady."

"Hush Braxiatel!" She warned him, not tearing her gaze away from Proper Dave. "Earlier before, when you tried to strangle my suitor, I told you not to hurt him and you hesitated. You listened to me. You can understand me, I know." She held her head high. "You are using a dead man's body for a form. You have his soul trapped inside a neural relay on a loop and you don't even have the decency to let the poor man go. So, my question is. Why are you not letting him go? Use him to talk to us. I know you are clever so you are more than capable to speak through him."

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Proper Dave stopped walking, standing meters away from the Time-Lord's.

"I'm going to be asking questions and I want answers. The Vashta Nerada hunt in forests. Why are you hunting in a library?" Romana coldly asked.

"We should go, Braxiatel!" Other Dave shouted urgently and he looked behind him, seeing the shadows creeping in on him quickly.

"In a nanosecond!" Braxiatel snapped back at him before looking concerned at Romana. "My lady asked you a question. She does not appreciate being kept waiting!"

Proper Dave/Vashta Nerada stiffened slightly. "We...did not."

Romana gave Proper Dave a scornful look. "Use your intelligence Vashta Nerada. You can speak more than those few words I assure you."

"We did not."

"Did not what?" Braxiatel asked, stepping beside Romana. Pleased at the fact that the Vashta Nerada did in the end choose to listen to his lady.

"We...did not...come...here."

Romana looked at them, slightly curious. "What do you mean?"

"We come _from _here."

Braxiatel and Romana glanced at each other before Braxiatel spoke. "You mean, this is your planet?"

"We hatched here."

"But you hatch from trees, from spores in trees."

"These are our forests."

Romana's eyes widened in realization, stepping back slightly. "Oh dear." She muttered, looking out of the glass dome and onto the city below them before looking back at the Vashta Nerada, realization dawning on her. "You came in the books. You came from the Microspores in a million, million books."

"Impossible." Braxiatel muttered but he knew it was true and it unsettled him greatly by thinking about it. "But if it is true, then all the forests of the Vashta Nerada would have been printed and bounded and all these books would have been hatching shadows."

"We should go, Braxiatel!" Other Dave shouted once more.

Romana and Braxiatel turned around to look at Other Dave, both realizing that he has been repeating the same words for a while. "There goes both Daves." Romana sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, both of you." The lights on the Other Dave's neural relay were blinking and behind the helmet there was just the skull, very much like Proper Daves and both skeletons were closing in on the Time-Lord's.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Proper Dave began closing in on them.

"We should go, Braxiatel!"

"My lady, would you allow me?" Braxiatel made a hand sweeping gesture, bowing slightly with his sonic pen in his hand.

Romana gave him a mock-curtsey bow, smiling faintly. "My lord, you have the honour." They stepped closer together, their mouths almost touching and Romana could smell a hint of mint and whiskey on him and she inhaled his delicious scent before he pointed his sonic pen to the floor, opening a trap door below them and they both fell through. The skeletons looked down after them as they fell.

Romana and Braxiatel were hundreds of floors above the ground but neither of them reached the bottom. They were both climbing under the corridor, clinging to some metal structures, Braxiatel with his sonic in his move and Romana behind him. "We're making a habit of this." Romana huffed as she and Braxiatel began to climb, making their way towards Donna and the others. "Climbing and falling through trap doors. Our grand exits, I would say."

"Well, I did say I was a practical man." Braxiatel grunted and he once more wished he was a thousand years younger as he moved forwards, not noticing the way Romana was looking at him lustfully as they climbed.

* * *

"I suggested we meet here at the cafe because it is the easiest place to see it, to see the lie." Miss Evangelista told her.

Thyra let out a bitter laugh. "Don't you think I know that? Everything here is a lie. My home planet, Gallifrey, that got destroyed in the Time War. This is just a copy of it."

"So that is what this place is called?"

"You do not know?" Thyra enquired and the woman shook her head. "Yes. I...I...remember my mother and father telling me about the tales of Gallifrey. How it was beautiful with it being all in it's glory before it got destroyed in the Time War. I suppose this is how I imagine my homeworld to be."

"It is beautiful planet." Miss Evangelista admitted. "I'm sorry about your loses."

"I was never born on it. I never knew it like my parents did." Thyra told her. "I was born on an Earth's skyship that was created by a madman." She shook her head before glancing at the woman, her eyes darkening. "But I remember you. Why are you wearing a veil? You are beautiful if I remember correctly."

"You remember my face, then? The memories are all still there. The Library, your parents, Auntie Donna and me. You've just been programmed not to look."

Thyra nodded in understanding, now understanding why every time she tried to picture her parents or Auntie Donna, her mind would go blank. "Little rude of me, I know, but aren't you meant to be dead? You're a human being. The Vashta Nerada killed you."

"In a way, we're all dead here, except you. You're very much alive but we are the dead of the Library here."

Thyra pointed towards Ella and Joshua and the other 'Time-Lord's' on the streets and she wondered if they were the dead of the library to that were pretending to be Time-Lord's for her benefit. "What about them? Are they to be trusted?"

"They were never alive." Miss Evangelista replied sullenly. "No one here is alive and are all brought in from your imagination. Look at them." Thyra did as she was asked and saw all the Time-Tot's in the streets all wearing identical clothing, looking exactly the same as Ella and Joshua. The adult Time-Lord's in the streets turned their faces to her and Thyra realized they had no faces at all. She shivered as the adult Time-Lord's turned their backs on them and for the first time, she saw this false reality for what it really was. A false reality.

"How do I stop this?" Thyra pleaded. She had to get out of here. She had to get back to her Auntie Donna and the TARDIS. She had to get back to her mother and father. That was her true reality. "How do I get back to my mummy and daddy?"

"That is for you to figure out, young one." Miss Evangelista told her softly.

"For me to figure out? But I only know so much!" Thyra cried. "Why are you wearing that veil? I told you that you were beautiful!" Thyra pulled of Miss Evangelista's veil to reveal a terribly contorted face. Thyra moved back away in horror and the false children around her screamed.

* * *

Back in the library, Donna, River, Anita and Mr Lux were in another large room. River was carefully examining the shadows with her sonic, Donna standing near Mr Lux.

"You know...it's funny, I keep wishing that Sto-Thyra was here." River muttered. She did. As close as she was to Romana and Braxiatel, River knew Storm more. She was closer to Storm and in a way, were sisters. But she knew Storm had more important things to worry about such as managing her pirate legacy and being the one true Pirate Queen of the skies.

"Romana and Braxiatel are going to get their little girl back right? She's coming back?" Anita asked hopefully.

"River, please tell me Thyra is coming back." Donna pleaded. She couldn't bear it if she lost Thyra this way forever. She loved her niece too much and being a niece to Thyra was one of her greatest moments in her life so far. "She's my niece! She can't end like this."

River finished sonicing the shadows before turning to look at them, smiling sadly. "You know when you see a photograph of someone you know, but it's from years before you knew them? It's like they're not quite...finished, they're not done yet. Well...yes, Romana and Braxiatel are here and so is Thyra. Romana and Braxiatel came when I called, just like they always do. But not _my _Romana and Braxiatel. Not _my _Thyra." She chuckled softly, remembering all her adventures that she had with them in the future. "Now, the Time-Lord's I know...I've seen whole armies turn and run away and Braxiatel would hold his lady Romana by the arm and they would just strut back off to their TARDIS and open the doors with a snap of their fingers." She snapped her own fingers as if to demonstrate. "Lord Irving Braxiatel...in the TARDIS with his one true Mate...next stop: everywhere."

"Spoilers!" Romana's voice boomed throughout the room and they all glanced up to see Romana and Braxiatel leaning against the railings above them before Braxiatel gracefully let Romana link her arm through his and they descended the stairs. "Do not reveal the future to us. Besides, no Time-Lord can open a TARDIS by snapping their fingers. Not even the Doctor tried that."

"It works for Lady Romana and Lord Braxiatel." River countered.

"I am Lady Romanadvoratrelundar and this is Lord Irving Braxiatel." Romana glared at her. Just what was River Song trying to say to them?

River snorted, rolling her eyes. "Yeah. Some day."

Both Time-Lord's looked at Donna. "Are you all right?" Romana asked her, hoping her friend was unhurt but Romana knew the human was still terrified.

Donna nodded. "I'm fine."

"Good." They continued to walk towards Anita, both of them wondering why the Vashta Nerada haven't gotten through her yet."Why haven't they gotten you yet?"

River glanced around the look, looking for any sign of Other Dave before she frowned, realizing he wasn't with them and she glanced back at the Time-Lord's. "Where's Other Dave?"

"Not coming." Braxiatel merely replied and River sighed, knowing the Vashta Nerada have gotten to him.

"I don't understand, why haven't they gotten me if they've taken the rest?" Anita asked with confusion.

"I don't know. This is not like the Vashta Nerada to be toying with their food." Braxiatel replied thoughtfully as he looked down to see that Anita still has two shadows. "Anything we can get you?"

"An old age would be nice." Anita chuckled softly and Romana couldn't help but give a small smile at that. That was so human to make a joke out of a grim situation. "Anything you or Lady Romana could do?"

"Nothing at the moment, but just wait until the Vashta Nerada make their next move."

"Braxiatel...Romana...when we first met you and Thyra-" Romana stiffened at her daughter's name, still not forgetting the moment when they saw Thyra's face on a node and Braxiatel squeezed her hand gently as Anita continued on. "Neither one of you trusted Professor Song. And then she whispered some words in both of your ears, Romana twice and then you trusted her. My life so far...I could do with a word like that. What did she say?" There was a pause and Anita somehow knew that neither of them were going to tell her. "Give a dead girl a break. Your secrets are safe with me."

"Safe..saved." Romana muttered, stepping back slightly as she remembered what Thyra had said before when River showed them the PDA.

"What?" Anita asked, bemused.

"Saved!" She walked into the centre of the room, looking around her and the rest of them looked at her in confusion. "Saved! Ha!"


	29. Forest of the Dead: CAL

Thyra gave a long withering sigh, reminding herself of her mother how she would often give long-suffering sighs when she was frustrated or annoyed and Thyra wished she had her mother and father near her. She can't even remember their faces clearly and every time she tried to remember, it pained her to much to do so. "So if this isn't the real Gallifrey, where are we then?"

"Cyberspace." Miss Evangelista replied simply as though that explained everything and to Thyra, it did.

Thyra nodded. "That makes sense." She pointed to the children who looked all the same and looking at the faceless Time-Lord's. It was bothering her at the fact that those Time-Lord's did not have faces and she wanted to know why they didn't. "Why do all the children have the same faces? Why are the adults faceless?"

"It's the same pattern over and over. It saves an awful lot of space."

Realization dawned upon Thyra as everything around her began to make much more sense. "Ah." Thyra shook her head. No matter how hard she tried, she could never understand the faceless Time-Lord's. It was like listening to a computer engine every time she tried to listen in and it made sense as to why they sounded like a computer engine and why she couldn't sense them in her mind like she would have done with her mother and father. "No wonder why I couldn't sense them."

* * *

Romana and Braxiatel were working on an information terminal in the room that they were in. Romana was typing away at the keys and Braxiatel was standing behind her, his body pressed against hers and Romana could feel his breath breathing down her neck and she felt her cheeks turn crimson, almost rivalling the same shade as Gallifrey's long pastures of red grass and she tried not to think how close he was standing behind her and Romana could have sworn she could see him smirking in the reflection of the computer screen and she scowled slightly, knowing Braxiatel had secretly planned this just so he could use this excuse to get close to her and Romana found herself that she didn't mind. "It makes sense." Romana commented out loud, knowing the humans were watching their every move. "Thyra knew what happened earlier before. A 100 years ago there was a massive power surge which caused all the teleports on the Library to go all at once. At the same time, the Vashta Nerada begin their hatching cycle and they attack."

Braxiatel nodded, trying to concentrate on the matter at hand but Romana was distracting him. The way she made him feel physical attraction somehow made him uneasy. Oh, he loved her with his hearts and wanted to claim her as his mate. His bonded. But he was a Time-Lord's! Time-Lord's are beings of pure self-control and self-duty to the Web of Time but Braxiatel knew that this was changing for the simple fact with being with Romana and he wondered if it was a good thing for her to have such a control of him. "Someone-no doubt the head Librarian, sends the alarm and tried to teleport every single person out."

"It tried to teleport 4,022 people?" River asked, bewildered. How on earth could a computer save that many people?

The Time-Lord's turned around to face them and Romana stepped besides Braxiatel and he held his arm for her and she linked it through his as he rested his palms on top of hers, their fingers entwining. "It saved them all. But the computer had a fault. The computer had nowhere to send all these people to for the Library was not safe. The people are stuck in the systems, waiting to be sent out like emails." Romana looked at Donna pointedly. "So what does a computer always do?"

Donna's eyes widened, realization dawning on her. "It saved them."

Braxiatel lifted up his gaze and gazed all around the room, looking upon all the books. "This Library has one of the biggest hard drive in history. The index to everything ever written, backup copies of every single book. The computer saved 4,022 people the only way a computer can. It saved them to the hard drive."

* * *

"Your physical self is stored in the library as an energy signature. It can be actualised again whenever you or the Library requires." Miss Evangelista informed her.

Thyra blinked, remembering the name. The Library. Yes. She remembers that now. She remembers how horrified her Auntie had been of the nodes and how terrified she had been of the Vashta Nerada and how the teleport went wrong as her father tried to send her away to the safety of the TARDIS. "The Library? Oh dear, if my face ends up on the nodes, my mummy is going to be devastated."

"You remember the nodes? And your mother?"

Thyra put her head in her hands, closing her eyes as she tried to think clearly before she looked up. "If this isn't the real world, then this means this isn't my real body." She glanced down at herself and the unfamiliar Prydonian robes and she grimaced but somewhat, she couldn't help but feel disappointed as she knew she would have to return to her six year old self again. Though she was happy at returning into her usual pirate clothing. They were far more comfortable. "No wonder these robes feel so alien. Though I can't help but feel slight disappointment at having to return to my six year old self."

"What you see around you, this entire world is nothing more than a virtual reality."

"I know that." Thyra turned her head and gazed at Miss Evangelista sternly. Her stare could almost be a match to her mothers stern gaze. "But one thing I don't understand is this. Why do you look like the way you are when I'm somewhat normal?"

"I had no choice. Your father teleported you to safety with absolute precision. You're a perfect reproduction. I was just a data ghost caught in the WI-FI and automatically uploaded." Miss Evangelista turned her gaze towards the ground slightly, as though saddened by what had happened to her beautiful features.

"And it made you clever instead of making you beautiful." Thyra told her softly. Oh poor miss Evangelista. She really did suffer didn't she? "But you have always been clever Miss Evangelista. Even before this fake world, you just couldn't see it. I think...I think I may know what happened to make you so clever."

"What happened?"

"In this fake world, we are all made up of strings of numbers." Thyra began to explain to her. "Like a computer. I think a decimal point may have shifted in your IQ."

Miss Evangelista sighed sadly, knowing what Thyra said was true. "I have the two qualities you require to see absolute truth. I am brilliant...and unloved."

Thyra hesitantly reached out a hand for her and Miss Evangelista reached out her hand for Thyra and Thyra squeezed it comfortingly. "Not unloved." Thyra reprehended her. "You are never unloved Miss Evangelista. Although, I can't help but wonder. If this is all a dream, whose dream is it? Gallifrey is from my imagination, yes but someone is dreaming this up for me. Someone wants me to be on Gallifrey the way I want to imagine it."

"It's hard to see everything in the data core, even for me, but there is a word. Just one word. CAL."

Thyra was about to say something but then Ella, fell on the ground, crying her hearts out as she injured her knee and Thyra wanted to go over to her but she resisted the urge, knowing these children were false and she stayed where she was, wincing as Ella's cries became even louder.

"Thyra!" Ella whined, whimpering as she clutched her knee. "Thyra! My knee!"

"They're not real." Thyra bit out through gritted teeth, clutching at the table until her knuckles turned white. "They're not real. They are fiction." She wanted to go over there and care for Ella. She wanted to look after her and Joshua but Thyra knew her true sister was Jenny. Ella and Joshua were nothing more but made up nonsense and that posed a threat to Thyra and she blocked out Ella's wails.

Miss Evangelista nodded. "That is right."

Thyra turned to look at her pleadingly, tears streaming down her face. "How do I get rid of them? How do I get back to my mummy and daddy?" Miss Evangelista didn't answer her and Thyra stood up furiously, angry at herself and angry at Miss Evangelista. "Tell me!"

"Look up at the sky." Miss Evangelista instructed her and Thyra obeyed her and the sight terrified her before. What was once the brilliant orange sky of Gallifrey was now burnt red and Thyra heard alarms ringing her ears along with Ella's and Joshua's cries and Thyra began to shake with fear.

Thyra closed her eyes, wanting this nightmare to be over and wanting to be near her parents once more. She just wanted her mummy and daddy. She just wanted to go home but she knew deep in her hearts that she couldn't.

* * *

Suddenly, a loud alarm sounded in the Library and everyone looked around in confusion. "Romana, what's that?" Donna asked fearfully, gazing around the room to try and figure out where the alarm was coming from. Okay. This place was certainly giving her the creeps and she hated it.

"It's some sort of alarm." Mr Lux replied, trying to figure out where the source of the alarm was coming from also but he could not trace the sound.

"Autodestruct enabled in 20 minutes." The Computer announced.

River glanced at the computer terminal anxiously. "What's maximum erasure?" She couldn't help but ask but she had a feeling it was something not pleasant. Nothing ever was if alarms blared red.

"It means that in twenty minutes exactly, this whole planet is going to crack." Romana replied, typing in some codes quickly.

"No! No! It's all right, the Doctor Moon will stop it. It's programmed to protect CAL." Mr Lux told them reassuringly and they paused in their typing for a moment before the screen of the information terminal went blank.

"Does it have to turn off on us _now?" _Romana bit out angrily, sonicing the terminal even though she knew it wouldn't be of any use. Damn! Everything was falling apart and they only had little time to save the planet and to save themselves if they were lucky.

"All Library systems are permanently offline. Sorry for any inconvenience. Shortly..." The computer announced.

Mr Lux looked at them desperately. Now he could understand why River trusted these people. He understood why River put her life in their hands for they just wanted to save as many people as they could whilst they still had the chance. "We need to stop this, we've got to save CAL!"

Romana turned around to face him. CAL. There it was again. Just what secrets were Mr Lux hiding from them that he did not want to give away so easily? Romana could easily look into his mind and find out but Romana figured it was best to let him explain on his own free will. "Whose CAL? Is she related to you or something?"

Mr Lux gave a curt nod. "We need to get to the main computer, I'll show you. Both of you."

"The main computer is at the core of the planet." Braxiatel reminded him. In order to stop all this, they had to go down to the core of the planet itself.

"Well then. Let's go!" River gave them all a smile before she sonics the symbol on the floor at the centre of the room and it opened up to reveal a platform and River stepped onto it, looking pleased with herself. "Gravity platform!"

"I bet Thyra likes you." Romana told her, eyeing the gravity platform that was now lit up.

River chuckled. Oh how she couldn't wait for their future to happen but she knew it would be soon. She wished it didn't have to happen for all the pain that Romana and Braxiatel had to go through but she knew that her story had to be lived, not told and that it would all make perfect sense to them soon once they started running. "Oh, she does. Both of you like me _very _much." Without another word, they all stepped onto the platform and it started to descend.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Miss Evangelista asked curiously as she saw Thyra close her eyes in concentration.

"Getting rid of this false reality around me." Thyra replied and she concentrated as hard as she could, using her telepathic and telekinesis powers to see the world for what it really was. One by one, the children around her began to vanish, as did the faceless Time-Lord's and the buildings, leaving her in nothing but a white surrounding and Thyra opened her eyes, finding herself resumed to normal in her six year old self in her pirate outfit and she glanced at Miss Evangelista sadly. She didn't want to be left alone in this white world but she knew she had to in order for her parents to come and fetch her. "And I'm sorry, Miss Evangelista, but you're not real. You haven't been real for a long time." She gave a sad smile towards her friend as she watched Miss Evangelista disappeared into nothingness, leaving her alone in the white world and Thyra whimpered, curling up into a foetus position and closing her eyes-hoping for her sake that her mother and father would get her out of this hell soon.

Back in the library, they all arrived at the data core, the room glowing with it's energy. "Autodestruct in 15 minutes." The Computer announced.

"The datacore," Romana breathed, staring at it in with awe. Despite it being created by primitive species, it was impressive. She had to give it that. Especially since it has so many minds trapped inside it. "All those minds trapped inside it. Unbelievable."

"Yeah, well, they won't be living much longer, we're running out of time." River replied and she made her way forwards before they heard a little girl's cry for help coming from the computer terminal. At first, Romana thought it was Thyra but then the girl's voice became more clearer and she realized it was the little girl they have spoken to before on the terminal.

"Help me. Please, help me." The little girl begged.

"What's that?" Donna wondered, looking around her. Why was there suddenly a child calling out to them for help? What could a child possibly have connection to this library for?

River frowned, hearing the voice. "Was that a child?"

Braxiatel made his way over to the nearest terminal, punching in keys. "The computer is in sleep mode." Typical. Everything was in sleep mode every time he wanted something to work.

Romana peered over his shoulder, looking at the readings as did River. "Brax, just look at the readings!" But that was impossible! It was as though the computer was in one way, alive! Oh, she knew certain technology could develop a mind of their own, such as the Moment back on Gallifrey but not with human technology for that was far to advanced for them.

Braxiatel nodded, studying the readings. "You would have thought the computer was dreaming."

Mr Lux sighed before nodding slowly. He knew life as a young girl couldn't be easy and he wondered if Thyra's life was just as easy or as hard as CAL's had been. "It is dreaming...of a normal life, and a lovely Dad, and of every book ever written."

Anita glanced at him. "Computers don't dream."

"Help me. Please help me." The girl cried once more from the terminal.

Mr Lux glanced at the Time-Lord's and Braxiatel considered his gaze. "No, but little girls do don't they Braxiatel?" He enquired as he knew their daughter often dreamt of becoming a pirate for the way she was dressed and they watched as he pushes a lever to open a door and they all run to the next room to see a Node turn it's head to them, wearing the girl's face as it pleaded for help.

"Please help me. Please help me." The girl/node kept crying out.

Donna reeled back, looking sick. "Oh, my god!"

"It's the little girl. The girl we saw in the computer." River swallowed, unable to tear her gaze away from the node.

Mr Lux shook his head. "She's not in the computer. In a way, she is the computer. The main command node. This is CAL."

Romana's gaze snapped to him, her nostrils flaring. 'You're using a child? A child that is hooked up to the maniframe? Why did you not tell us this sooner?!"

"Because she's family!" Mr Lux yelled back, hurt shown across his eyes. "I would have thought you would have been able to understand that, Romana." He looked towards CAL, walking closer to her. "CAL...Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so he built her a library, and put her living mind inside, with a moon to watch over her, and all of human history to pass the time, any era to live in, any book to read. She loved books more than anything. He gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace. A secret, not a freak show."

"You were protecting her." Romana replied softly, holding onto Braxiatel's hand. If she had been in their position, could she have done the same to Thyra? To protect her daughter? Romana knew that to save her daughter, she would do anything and she could understand Mr Lux's family reasoning, understanding him slightly better but that did not mean she approved.

"This is only half a life, of course. But it's forever." Mr Lux replied.

"Then the Vashta Nerada came. The shadows." Braxiatel replied quietly. A human, little girl saved them all. She saved all those minds and Braxiatel knew she has somehow manage to save Thyra and he couldn't help but be somewhat thankful for CAL even though he would rather have Thyra with them in this moment.

"Shadows. I have to...I have to save. Have to save..." CAL managed to grasp out, her eyes looking at them pleadingly.

"And she did save them. She saved everyone in the Library including my daughter and folded them into her dreams and kept them safe." Braxiatel continued, looking entirely grateful at CAL for managing to keep his daughter safe and not letting any harm come to her.

"Then why didn't she tell us?" Donna wondered.

"She's only a child and having all those minds in her head, it made her forget. It must be like being us." Romana sent a soft smile at Braxiatel for a moment before looking at CAL once more.

"So what do we do?" River asked. Know they know what caused the problem and were all the people had disappeared to, how do they get them back? How do they get rid of the Vashta Nerada?

"Autodestruct in ten minutes."

"With one step at a time." Braxiatel replied and he glanced at Romana, sharing her his plan with her mentally and Romana nodded in approval once she had gone over it and they both stepped forwards. "Romana and myself will beam all the people out of the datacore, reset the computer and stop the countdown."

"However, Charlotte does not have enough memory space left to make the transfer." Romana continued. "But myself and Braxiatel will hook ourselves up to the computer and she can borrow our memory space. With both of us, it will double the amount and it make it safer."

"Will that really work?" Donna asked amazed but before either Time-Lord's could reply, River looked at them crossly, knowing what would truly happen at the end result of their plan.

"But you can't! It'll kill the both of you stone dead!" River protested and this caused Donna mouth to drop open, gaping between River and the Time-Lord's.

"Yes, there is a fault in that." Romana nodded in agreement but she knew she had to do this in order to get her daughter back. She would do anything to ensure her daughters safety even if that meant sacrificing herself and Braxiatel. Her daughter meant everything to her and for her daughter to survive, that was all she wanted as a mother.

River looked at them, furious. "It'll burn both of your hearts out and don't think either of you will regenerate! What about Thyra? What if she comes back and sees both of her parents dead?" She snapped angrily. Were the Time-Lord's really that careless and arrogant about themselves? Oh! How she wished they were older and wiser. The Time-Lord's that she knew well.

"We will try our hardest not to die as I'm rather fond of this incarnation. So far, we've managed not to." Braxiatel replied abruptly.

"Braxiatel!" River growled out in annoyance, wanting to throw something at the Time-Lord's in frustration in order for them to see sense. Sometimes they could be too proud and to pompous but River knew it was in a Time-Lord's nature to put duty above everything else as they were connected to the Web of Time and they were always dutiful, no matter what. For Time-Lord's, duty always came first.

"This is our only chance of letting these people go free River!" Romana snapped angrily at her, knowing River was concerned for their safety before looking at her and the others. "Be quiet. Now, River, I want you to take Donna and Mr Lux back up to the main Library. I want you three to prime any data cells you can find for maximum download." Romana caught River muttering, muttering how much they sometimes annoyed her and Romana couldn't help but let her lips curl up into a slight smirk. "River, I can hear you perfectly well. Please do save your breath for later."

"Ha! I hate you both sometimes!" River snorted, glaring at them though there was a hint of fondness there hidden in her eyes.

"I bet you do." Romana retorted cheekily, moving back towards Braxiatel.

River began to run the way they came in, dragging Donna along with her. "Mr Lux, with us! Anita, if they die, I'll kill them both!" She glared at the Time-Lord's one last time before they left the room.

Romana and Braxiatel began to frantically work at the computer terminal. Anita turned in their direction. "What about the Vashta Nerada?" Anita couldn't help but ask.

"This planet was once their main forests." Romana explained. "We're going to seal Charlotte inside her world and teleport everybody else. The Vashta Nerada should then stop their aggressive behaviour."

"So you think they're just gonna let us go?" Anita asked.

"They better do because right now it's the only offer they are going to get." Romana replied coldly. She knew that the Vashta Nerada had taken Anita long ago. They were toying with her. Playing with her on the brink of death and Romana couldn't help but feel angry at that for she had become fond of the human if that was the term for it.

"You're gonna make 'em an offer?"

Romana turned around to face her and looked hard at the creature inside Anita's spacesuit as Braxiatel continued to work on the terminal. "They better because they don't have any other choice and I'm finding it very hard to make any kind of offer at all when they harmed my daughter. But you know what, for a human, I liked Anita. She was brave even when she was crying and she never gave in and you _ate _her." She sneered in disgust before she soniced the spacesuit visor to transparent to reveal there was a skeleton inside. Braxiatel glanced at them briefly before as he pressed in some more keys. Romana glanced at Anita's blinking neural ray. "She's nearly gone. Be kind to her."

"These are our forests. We are not kind." The Vashta Nerada spoke harshly, seeping through Anita.

Braxiatel turned away from the terminal, standing beside Romana. "Don't you see? We are giving you back your forests and all we ask in return is to let them go." He began to turn away but Romana grabbed his arm and they both stared as shadows reached out from Skeleton/Anita towards them.

"These are our forests. They are our meat."

Romana snarled, feeling furious at the Vashta Nerada. How dare they play games with her! She will show the Vashta Nerada who she really was. This time, this time she was only giving them one chance and if they didn't take it, it was their downfall."Don't you dare play games with me! You've killed plenty of good people today and that is not a safe place to stand. I AM Lady Romanadvoratrelundar and this IS Lord Irving Braxiatel. You are in the biggest library in the universe. Look. Us. Up."

After a short pause, the shadows began to withdraw. "You both have one day." Anita's suit collapsed just as River arrived back.

River crouched down near Anita's suit, her heart breaking at the sight of her dead friend. "Anita!" She cried. Oh no! Not another. How was she going to explain all these deaths when she got back home? Would that mean her going back to Stormcage Prison?

"I'm sorry, she's been dead a while. I told you to leave!" Romana gestured towards the exit, glaring at River. In some ways, River reminded her of having another daughter, not doing as her mother told her to do and Romana could imagine River as being the rebellious daughter and for a brief moment, she wondered if that was the sort of relationship they had in the future.

"Lux and Donna can manage without me. But you two can't." She walked over to them and without another word, knocked them both out.

* * *

"_Romana...wake up." _Romana heard Braxiatel's voice call through to her mentally and she groaned, feeling her head ache slightly. _"Wake up Romana! Now!" _This time, Braxiatel voice sounded more urgent and Romana managed to pull herself out of her weary state and she blinked, finding herself nose to nose with Braxiatel, his breath breathing down her neck and Romana tried to move away but she couldn't, finding herself and Braxiatel handcuffed to a pillar. "Brax?" She asked, regaining consciousness. Braxiatel was about to say something but was interrupted by the computer over head.

"Autodestruct in two minutes." The computer announced and Romana blinked before looking around her to see River was wired up in a chair, fiddling with wires where she and Braxiatel were meant to be moments before.

"River! That is our job and you know it!" Romana snapped at her. Didn't River understand the risks she was taking just by sitting in that chair? Didn't she know what was going to happen to her once the countdown finished?

River let out a harsh laugh, rolling her eyes. "Oh, and I'm not allowed to have a career, I suppose?"

Both she and Braxiatel tugged on their handcuffs. Braxiatel gazed back at River. "Why are we handcuffed? I wonder...why do you even have them?"

"Spoilers!" River smirked, giving Braxiatel a look clearly saying; _You'll thank me one day _and Braxiatel wasn't entirely sure how to take it.

"River, please think this through. We have a chance of surviving, you don't!" Romana told her seriously.

"I'm doing this for Thyra. Do you really think I allow her parents to die to ensure their daughter's safety?" River snapped. She knew more than these Time-Lord's did at this moment in time. She would do anything for them even if that meant killing herself. "I'm timing it for the end of the countdown, there'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download."

"River, please." Romana pleaded with her and she took in River's features, looking into her eyes and for some reason, Romana almost saw a bit of herself in there.

River swallowed, fiddling with some of the wires in front of her and her voice began to break as she looked at them both, her eyes watering. "Funny thing is, this means you two, Thyra and Jenny have always know how I was going to die." Both Romana and Braxiatel's ears pricked up at the mention of their daughters, relieved at how they were both still sisters and a family in the far future. "All the time we've been together, all of you knew I was coming here. The last time I saw you both, the real, future selves of you-You all turned up on my doorstep in your Prydonian robes with new haircuts and faces. You all took me to Darillium to see the singing towers." River smiled softly as though reminiscing. "Oh, what a night that was! The towers sang, and...Romana...you cried."

"Autodestruct in one minute." The computer announced.

"None of you wouldn't tell me why, but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the Library. Romana, you even gave me your screwdriver! That should've been a clue." All three sonic screwdrivers and pen with River's diary were on the ground between them. Braxiatel was the nearest and he tried to reach for them but they were just a bit too far away and he growled out in frustration.

River began to speak more quickly, knowing her time was running out and she looked at them both tearfully. "There's nothing neither of you can do."

"Oh River." Romana told her softly, knowing there was no use in fighting against this. Romana knew that if she fought against River and saved her here now, that could only mean that Romana would end up rewriting the future and past and Romana didn't want that as much as she hated for River to die in this manner. It was a fixed point in time and there was no chance in changing it. "I'm so sorry."

River gave her a weak smile, knowing Romana meant it."It's not over for you. All of you will see me again. You've got all that to come. "Us four, time and space. You both watch us run!" She sheds a tear but River was more determined than ever.

Romana swallowed, glancing at Braxiatel briefly who gave her an encouraging nod before looking back at River. "River, you knew our names. All of our names."

"Autodestruct in ten..."

"You whispered our names in our ears including my daughter's." Romana continued.

"...Nine, eight, seven..."

Romana spoke quickly, needing answers despite the fact that time was running out and she snorted humourlessly at the thought. They were Time-Lord's. They were meant to control time but yet they couldn't. Not here, not today. "There's only two reasons I would ever tell anyone our names. There''s only one time I could..." Romana couldn't help but feel a mixture of jealously and pity for River. How did she know Braxiatel's name but she didn't? But yet, Romana knew that Braxiatel did not know her true name. But Romana knew one day she would and she would treasure his name forever.

"Hush, now! Spoilers!" She smiled at them tenderly through her tears.

"...three, two, one..." The computer voiced and River plugged together two cables and a blinding white light hides her from view and Braxiatel shielded Romana from the white light, holding her in his embrace with his spare hand.

* * *

Thyra saw bright, white light seeping through her eyes and she looked up to see her still surrounded by the white light but it was getting stronger and stronger and she felt herself disappearing into the light and she laughed, throwing her head back and in that moment she knew her mummy and daddy had saved her. "I'm coming, mummy! I'm coming daddy!" She cried, crying tears of joy and she let the white light around her envelope her until she was no more.

* * *

Mr Lux and Donna were at the reception area working on a terminal and Donna patted Mr Lux on the arm as they saw hundreds of people appear in the room, all dressed in black and Donna couldn't help but smile broadly and Mr Lux looked up, his mouth also dropped open in surprise. "Excuse me," The man asked, sounding very confused. "What happened? How did we get here?"

Mr Lux and Donna cheered loudly, hugging each other with joy before Mr Lux ran to the man, looking at him joyfully. "Look at you, you're back! You're all back!" He laughed and went up and hugged people randomly and Donna raised an eyebrow at this, not considering him to be the type of person who hugged people but apparently he was. "They did it! You're all back! They did it! Ha!" He laughed with delight and he walked outside to have a look at the planet which was alive once more.

Donna relaxed against the desk, smiling broadly and she peered over the crowds to see either Time-Lord's when she noticed a young girl standing out from the rest of the people in black in her pirate outfit and Donna laughed in delight, so happy to see her favourite niece once more and Thyra. She was alive! She was safe and she was unhurt. Oh, Romana and Braxiatel were going to be over the moon about this!

Thyra let out a wide smile, laughing with delight and she raced towards her Auntie Donna, her arms gesturing around her with excitement. "Auntie Donna!" Thyra cried with delight and Donna picked her up, showering her with kisses. "Auntie Donna! I've missed you!"

"We've missed you all too!" Donna smiled brightly up at her niece who she placed on the desk beside her. "We've all been worried sick about you."

"I've been so scared." Thyra admitted before she looked around, wondering where her parents were before looking back at Donna. "Where's mummy and daddy?"

* * *

Both Romana and Braxiatel were still in handcuffs, both slightly heartbroken to having to lose someone again. Someone so important that she knew their true names and Romana snuggled closer to Braxiatel and he nuzzled into her hair, breathing in her scent as they mourned the loss of River.

"_Mummy! Daddy! I'm back!" _Thyra called to them mentally and both Time-Lord's pulled apart from their embrace and both looked up at each other, so relieved to hear their daughter's voice once more. _"Are you both coming to get me?" _They both chuckled deeply at their daughter's impatience.

* * *

Thyra and Donna waited anxiously for Romana and Braxiatel to return from the computer core before Thyra felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see her parents standing behind them and Thyra beamed up at them happily. "Mummy! Daddy!" She made their way to embrace them but Braxiatel met her half way and picked her up, unable to resist the urge to pick up his daughter and Romana laughed with delight and embraced her and Braxiatel in a warm hug, so relieved that her family was safe and happy. "You won't _believe _where I've been!" In the short time she has been away, Thyra hadn't realized how much she has missed her parents.

Donna shook her head fondly at the Time family, watching both Time-Lord's listen to their daughter with interest as she began to launch into her tale about the false Gallifrey and how she was stuck in a false orphanage and how she thought they died in a Dalek attack. "But then I figured out the whole world was wrong!" Thyra babbled excitedly, gesturing her hands around in excitement. "And the false Gallifrey disappeared as did Miss Evangelista and I knew you were both coming to get me. I knew it!"

Romana couldn't help but be impressed by how her daughter had managed to figure out the false reality around her and she kissed Thyra on the nose fondly. "We are so proud of you and so relieved to have you back." She straightened her daughter's hat as Braxiatel rested his forehead against his daughter's content at having her back and within their sight once more. "Come, let us go back home. But first, I have to do something." They made their way back to the autobiography section where they first came through the library earlier and Romana puts River's TARDIS book on top of the bannister. River's sonic rolling in her hands and Romana knew she was going to store it in the TARDIS attic for later.

Donna looked at them. She knew it would be a painful subject for them to talk about River Song but Donna deserved answers. She had to know where she was in their future. In Thyra's future for she did not know how long forever was with them. "Your friend...Thyra's best friend...Professor Song...she knew you all in the future, but she didn't know me. What happens to me? Because when she heard my name, the way she looked at me..."

"Nobody can travel with us forever Donna." Braxiatel told her gently as he shifted Thyra in his hold. He was blunt, he knew but it was the truth. He did not want another Rose incident and Donna was far more accepting of the reality of not being able to travel with them than Rose will ever be. "Not even you I'm afraid. We all have our own endings waiting for us, including I."

Donna gave a heavy sigh, knowing he was right despite the fact she hated to admit it. "Spoilers, right?"

"Right." They all shared a look before they began to head out. "I think the next chapter is this way." Braxiatel mused and they walked away when Romana stopped in her tracks on top of the stairs, staring at River's sonic screwdriver as she held it out in front of her. Braxiatel turned to look at her, concerned. "Romana?"

Romana looked at him, her breathing quickening. "Why would I give her my sonic screwdriver Brax? Why would _I do that?_" She looked back at River's sonic screwdriver. "If this River really was close to us in the future, then we would have had time to think about this incident. Think about all those ways to try and save her and what does my future-self do? She gave River a screwdriver!" She pulled open a part of it to reveal green lights behind, very similar to the ones on the neural relay. Romana laughed in delight. Pleased at the fact in the future that she would not go around the bend with madness. "Oh, I am good!"

"What have you done?" Donna asked, putting her hands on her hips and she raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what trouble Romana caused this time.

Romana smirked. "Saved her!" Before anyone could stop her, she ran across the library to reach the computer core before it was too late and she looked at River's sonic as she ran. "Hold on River. I will not let you down. I _won't, _let you down. One last run!" She used the sonic to disable the gravity platform and jumped into the hole, using the sonic to guide her before she ran around the corner where she saw CAL node and plugged the sonic screwdriver into the computer, smiling at the node who smiled back.

She had done it. She had finally saved River and Romana knew she could finally rest in peace.

* * *

Romana made her way back to the TARDIS with Braxiatel carrying Thyra in his arms, Donna walking by their side. Romana and Braxiatel glanced at each other briefly, soft smiles placed upon their faces and they stopped in their tracks in front of the TARDIS and Romana raised her arm before snapping their fingers and indeed the doors opened and she gasped. The TARDIS has now registered her as her official pilot. She has officially gained the TARDIS trust and she beamed with happiness, walking forwards with her family and Donna at her side before she turned around and snapped her fingers again, the TARDIS door closing behind them and she was feeling very satisfied about life.


	30. Midnight: Nightmares

"I want to try something." Romana proposed one night as they sat in their bed back in the TARDIS. "Something new."

Braxiatel looked down at her as she stroked his chest, her head laid against the gentle beating of his hearts. They were currently in bed and were relaxing after the Library incident. After nearly losing Thyra to the Vashta Nerada, Romana had to keep checking in on her daughter bedroom regularly to ensure that she was still there. That she was still real until Braxiatel forced her away into her bedroom, telling her that Thyra was in the safest place in the universe- their TARDIS and he knew the TARDIS would protect her this time, no matter what and Romana reluctantly agreed. "Oh?"

"I've been reading...uh..." Romana cleared her throat slightly, unable to meet his eyes. "_Classic_ Gallifreyian literature." Braxiatel looked amused, wondering what she has been reading that could make her blush. "And I came across something I want to try. With you." Romana turned over so that she was practically on top of him, her arms placed against the side of his head and Braxiatel found he didn't mind this position. In fact, he liked it very, very much.

"May I enquire what is it you wanted to try?" He asked, his lips barely inches away from hers and he raised his hand and stroked the soft bare skin on her shoulder.

"I want you to touch my mind. I want you to kiss me." She told him firmly and Romana felt like she was a different person, wanting to try something new with the man that she loved.

Braxiatel looked down at her in awe, knowing exactly what Romana was implying. When a Time-Lord or Time-Lady asked for another Time-Lord or Time-Lady to kiss in their minds, that showed complete trust and faith in one another. As well as doing physical kissing, since Time-Lord's were telepathic, a lot of them did what humans would call, mind kissing. It was considered most pleasurable amongst Time-Lord's and Braxiatel has tried it once, a long time ago when he was a young, naïve fool when he was a student back in the Academy and has yearned to try it again with his true mate. "Are you sure my lady?" He asked, not believing his ears, hoping Romana really meant what she was saying and not wanting her to play a cruel trick upon him. "Are you willing to let me touch your mind?"

"Yes. I have complete and utter faith in you, Braxiatel." Romana told him sincerely and Braxiatel sat up slightly, the bedsheets falling down him to reveal his bare chest. "I _trust _you completely."

"Then with your permission, let me touch your mind my lady." He growled huskily. The need to be near as possible Romana was urgent within his desire.

"My lord, I am more than willing to let you touch my mind." Romana replied just as eagerly and without another word, both Time-Lord's raised their fingers to each other temples with their index fingers. At first, Romana just felt him at the edge of her subconsciousness, like how she would normally feel him before she heard a slight whisper, something very similar to the way she heard the Ood song but then Braxiatel pushed into her in a way she couldn't begin to explain and Romana's eyes fluttered shut in ecstasy as Braxiatel aura-the colour purple, the very same purple he would wear when he was Cardinal exploded in her brain. She felt him as a bright purple and she knew that Braxiatel felt her as bright crimson and Romana knew that was the colour of their auras, both revealing to each other their desire and true intentions for each other.

Romana could feel him as a colour and Romana managed to peek open her eyes to look at Braxiatel and saw he too had his eyes closed with his face contorted in a expression of pleasure so deep, it was as though he was in mild pain. His purple aura revealed around him just like her crimson aura was revealed around her. Romana quickly let her eyes close, letting a moan escape from her lips.

"_Let me thrust further into your mind..." _She heard Braxiatel mentally and Romana allowed him to, wanting more of him, wanting to experience more of his aura and colour and Romana felt gentle and soft music swelling in her mind. Romana had never kissed anyone like this before and Romana was glad she hadn't. Not even with the Doctor has she been kissed like this.

Romana felt at peace and knew that Braxiatel was the colours and the music inside her head, all elegant and grand as he was and he was filling her with such a rush that she felt like a whirlwind and she wondered what she felt like to him before they heard Thyra mentally coming towards their room and they both quickly pulled away before their daughter could come into their room and see what they were doing. They were both panting heavily and slowly the world around her slowly came back to focus much to her disappointment. Braxiatel's aura and colours and gentle music was gone and she once more yearned for that touch and she could see it in Braxiatel's eyes that he did to before Romana quickly rolled off him and laid next to his side where she was moments before.

What they had experienced there was just a telepathic kiss. Their first telepathic kiss and since they have both revealed their auras to each other and showed complete and utter trust with each other and Romana wondered if the mating process had started despite the fact neither have them followed the rules like they should do."I love the colour purple." She murmured next to his ear, making him tense with pleasure. "In fact, there is not enough purple in this room."

"Just like there is not enough crimson." Braxiatel managed to steal a quick, physical kiss from her before they felt Thyra enter the room, clutching her raggedy Mr Snuffles which surprised them for they knew she would only carry it if there was something wrong and Braxiatel looked at Romana briefly."We will continue our...experiment..._later."_ He told her with a wicked gleam in his eyes despite the fact he wanted to deepen their kiss more now but he resisted the urge for he knew their daughter needed them.

Romana sat up to look at her daughter with concern, knowing at once Thyra had a nightmare judging by the look upon her daughter's face. "Thyra, what's the matter my love?" She indicated for her daughter to come closer to their large, spacious bed.

Thyra clutched Mr Snuffles tightly and she climbed onto her parents bed before she laid down between her parents. "I've had another nightmare." Thyra admitted. Normally she would have the TARDIS ease her nightmares away but this nightmare had been too terrible to ignore and she can only bottle down so much.

Romana sighed, stroking her daughter's hair out of her face. Thyra never used to have bad nightmares but ever since they came out of the Library, Thyra's nightmares had gotten worse and Romana couldn't blame her. Thyra had been such a brave little girl and had endured so much since she was born and Romana wondered if she was attracted to trouble just like the Doctor. "Want to talk about it?"

"It was about the Vashta Nerada again." Thyra admitted before she swallowed, looking up into her parents eyes and she felt her own eyes water. Her nightmare had been horrible. It felt so real and so alive that she woke up whimpering. "And...and the meanie Master."

Braxiatel tensed. He too often had nightmares about the Master. He had nightmares about him and Henry Van Statten torturing and selling Romana and Thyra over and over again, very much with what he had to endure with his time as prisoner there and he would often wake up in sweat. "The Master is dead Thyra." He told her reassuringly, remembering how he had burnt his body and watch it go up in flames. He remembered feeling very satisfied at seeing the Master rot in hell after everything he has done to them. "No harm from him will ever come to you or your mother again. That, I've made sure of."

"I know but it seemed so real. They were working together and they wanted me to hurt you and mummy but I couldn't...I c_ouldn't_ hurt you." Thyra whimpered, holding Mr Snuffles closely to her.

Romana hugged her daughter tightly, pulling the cover over themselves and Braxiatel until it reached Thyra's chin. "Ssh, my love. It's just a nightmare. We will always be here for you and protect you. That is our duty to you as being parents." She kissed her daughter on top of her head. Despite the Master torturing them both and forcing them to loom 100 children before killing 99 of them, Romana couldn't help but be thankful that the Master has given her Thyra. Thyra was the only good thing to have come out of the Year That Never Was and she wouldn't change her for the world. "Tomorrow, we are all going on a family holiday. I've plotted the destination coordinates in the TARDIS already and I'll make sure that we will get there unlike your father." She gave Braxiatel a mocking look and Braxiatel pretended to feel offended, making Thyra smile slightly. "I promise you."

* * *

It was the next day and there was gentle music playing as there was an exterior view of the glistening, luxurious planet Midnight. Romana couldn't help but admit that the music did not compare to Braxiatel's own song when they kissed telepathically the night before and she blushed at the thought as she and Donna were relaxing in the sunbathing lounge near the pool. Donna was lying lazily beside her, enjoying the peaceful moments when a butler brings a ringing phone over to Romana who answered it and the butler walked away.

Donna gave an exaggerated sigh. "Tell them I said no!" She told her, knowing exactly who was ringing. She did not want to go on the tour bus. It would have ended up feeling like a school trip and she would much rather relax her bones and have a proper holiday in the future, just this once. She was rather glad that Romana piloted the TARDIS this time for Donna knew that if Braxiatel had done, they would have never arrived here.

"I can hear you!" Braxiatel called from the other end, making both ladies glance at each other, smiling cheekily at each other. "Are you sure you two don't want to come with me and Thyra? It's a Sapphire waterfall! This enormous jewel, size of a glacier reaches the Cliffs of Oblivion which then shatters into sapphires at the edge. They fall 100,000 feet into the crystal ravine."

"No. Besides, this is a great opportunity for you and Thyra to get to spend some father and daughter time together." Romana pointedly told him and she heard him grunt, knowing she had him. And she was right. Lately, they've hardly been getting any proper family bonding time do to all these adventures and now was a perfect time for a family relaxation time. Even Time-Lord's needed relaxation every now and then and Romana certainly did needed hers. "I need my relaxation."

"You be careful, that's Xtonic sunlight."

Romana couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Irving Braxiatel, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself whilst sunbathing. Besides, the glass is at least fifteen feet thick. Donna and I are more than safe."

Braxiatel gave a long-suffering sigh. "If you say so, my lady. We'll be back for dinner and we will try the anti-gravity restaurant before continuing with our...ah...shall we say, _experiment_ later. Mmm?"

Romana blushed deeply and Donna raised an eyebrow at her sudden colour in her cheeks. "That's a date and don't you dare be late for it. Have fun and let me say goodbye to Thyra."

"Thyra, you're mother wants you." Braxiatel called to her and Romana heard him hand the phone over to her daughter.

"Mummy!" Thyra greeted her with delight.

"Hello Thyra. Now you take good care of your father for me all right? And be a good girl. This is a once in a life-time trip." Romana told her daughter, still blushing at the comment that Braxiatel made and she was entirely grateful that Braxiatel or Thyra couldn't see her blushing though she could definitely feel Donna looking at her in amusement.

"I will mummy. Oh, daddy says we're boarding now. Anyway, we're only taking a big space truck with some strangers across a diamond planet called Midnight. Nothing could go wrong here!" Thyra chirped cheerily.

Romana chuckled at her daughter's excitement. Thyra had been looking forward to this ever since last night. "All right. Have fun and be careful! Love you!" Romana told her daughter hurriedly before she hung up, putting the phone down.

Donna shifted slightly in her position on her sun-lounge and looked at Romana, raising an eyebrow. "Care to tell me more about this _experiment_ with you and Braxiatel that makes you blush so deeply?" She asked and Romana buried herself in her Gallifreyian romance novel with embarrassment, something that she wouldn't normally read and she heard Donna's laughter ringing through her ears as she hid behind the book.

* * *

Thyra and Braxiatel were sitting next to each other on the shuttle, Thyra near the window and she looked around her excitedly as the hostess was talking to a woman with short blond hair who indicated for her to sit near Braxiatel. "Complimentary juice pack and complimentary..." The hostess began.

"Just the headphones, please." The woman told her quickly.

The hostess gave her a smile before looking at Braxiatel and started to hand him information packages as well as other stuff. "That's the headphones for Channels 1 to 36; modern link for 3d videogames; complimentary earplugs; complimentary slippers and complimentary peanuts. I must warn you some products may contain nuts."

Braxiatel looked amused before he handed the peanuts back to her. "We're all right for food. I don't want to get my daughter too hyper." He glanced at his daughter with a smile as she beamed with happiness, excited at the idea of her getting some bonding time with her father.

The hostess smiled at them pleasantly. "Enjoy your trip."

"Thank you, you too." Braxiatel replied and the hostess looked surprised before she moved onto the people behind her. An old man who Braxiatel reminded him of some sort of university professor and a young dark-skinned woman beside him. Thyra turned around in her seat and peered at them, looking at them with curiosity.

"Headphones for channels 1-36..." The hostess began once more.

The older man interrupted her from his briefcase. "Oh no, thank you! Not for us!"

"Earplugs, please." The woman replied.

The hostess gave her the earplugs. "There you go." She made her way down the corridor, doing the same thing with the other passangers.

"They call it a sapphire waterfall, but it's no such thing, sapphire's an aluminium oxide, but the glacier is just a compound sillica with iron pigmentation!" The professor told his assistant before he frowned, looking in his carrier bag. "Have you got that pillow for my neck?"

"Yes, sir."

"And the pills?"

"Yes, all measured out for you, there you go." She handed him the pills.

"Thyra, don't stare at other people. It's very rude." Braxiatel scolded his daughter, realizing she was still watching the humans behind her and he turned around to face them apologetically. "I'm very sorry, my daughter is just very curious on this educational trip."

The professor however, merely beamed and held out his hand for Thyra who shook it. "Do not worry! It's lovely to see a young one take an interest in the planet of Diamonds. We're all very excited to be here. Hobbes! Professor Winfold Hobbes!" He shook Braxiatel's hand.

"I'm Lord Irving Braxiatel and this is my daughter, Thyra." Braxiatel introduced themselves. At least the human seemed pleasant enough.

"It's our 14th time!" Professor Hobbes told them excitedly.

Braxiatel chuckled. "Our first time coming here. It's a reward for Thyra for being a good girl." Thyra smiled shyly, knowing it was true. She had been dying to go on an educational trip where there weren't running around and saving the universe. She wanted to have a proper educational trip where she could take the time to study and learn new things with her parents and this is exactly what she had wanted.

The woman shook Thyra's hand, smiling encouragingly at her. "And I'm Dee Dee, Dee Dee Blasco." Dee Dee had to admit the young girl looked positively cute even with the scar across her left eye but Dee Dee knew not to judge from appearances but she couldn't help but wonder briefly how she got the scar.

Thyra looked ahead and saw a moody teenager sitting a bit further away from his parents who wanted him to sit with them but he was to interested in sitting far away from them before she turned to watch the hostess walk up to the front of the shuttle to address all passengers. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and variations thereupon, welcome on board the Crusader 50, if you would fasten your seatbelts, we'll be leaving any moment. Doors!" The hostess called and Braxiatel quickly fastened Thyra into her seatbelt securely before doing his own and the doors sealed automatically. "Shields down!" The shields descended in front of the windows. "I'm afraid the view is shielded until we reach the Waterfall Palace. Also, a reminder, Midnight has no air. So please don't touch the exterior door seals. Fire exit at the rear and should we need to use it...you first." She laughed at the absurd idea. "Now I will hand you over to Driver Joe."

"Driver Joe at the wheel! There's been a diamondfall at the Winter Witch Canyon, so we'll be taking a slight detour, as you'll see on the map." The map appeared on the screen and Thyra studied it eagerly. "The journey covers 500 kliks to the Multifaceted Coast, duration is estimated at four hours. Thank you for travelling with us, and as they used to say in the olden days, wagons roll!" The engines began to accelerate and the shuttle starts to move.

The hostess took over once more. "For your entertainment, we have the Music Channel playing retrovids of Earth Classics." She pushed a key on her remote and screens appeared in front of each passenger and they show Raffaello Cara singing _'Do it again' _and Braxiatel tried not to cringe at how cheesy it was. "Also, the latest artistic installation from Ludovico Klein." She pushed another button." She pushed another key to start a hologram show. "Plus, for the youngsters, a rare treat-" She looked at Thyra who rolled her eyes. "The animation archives." She turned on a projector that showed old cartoons. "Four hours of funtime! Enjoy!" Everything was going on simultaneously and it all ended up as a terrible cacophone that nobody but the couple with the young teenager at the back seemed to enjoy. Even the teenager hated all the noise that was going on.

Thyra covered up her ears at the sound and Braxiatel put his finger to his lip, giving her a smirk and she grinned as she watched her father use his sonic pen and all of the electronics of entertainment turned of. Thyra giggled, knowing her father was behind this and Professor Hobbes looked highly relieved. "Well, that's a mercy!" He exclaimed and Braxiatel couldn't help but agree with him.

"I do apologise, ladies and gentlemen and variations thereupon. We seem to had a failure of the Entertainment system." The hostess began as she stood up, trying to fix the entertainment system but found out that she couldn't.

Braxiatel rolled his eyes, looking at his daughter. "They don't say." He muttered sarcastically as Thyra giggled and the woman beside him looked at him with a frown.

"We've got four hours of this! Four hours of just...sitting here?" The dad of the young teenager asked, bewildered.

Thyra unfastened her seatbelt and looked at them all excitedly from her chair that she stood up on. "I have an idea! We will just have to talk to each other instead!" She gave them all a toothy grin and the passengers including Braxiatel all found this a very strange idea but Thyra went over to the couple with the young son who they found out were called Val, Biff and Jethro were sat together and they all began to tell stories and having a great time except for the woman that Braxiatel sat next to before who was reading her book.

"So Biff said, '_I'm going swimming."_ Val explained, looking at her husband as she laughed. Even if she had told the tale a thousand times, it was still very funny to tell.

Biff grinned. "Oh, I was all ready, trunks and everything! Nose plug!" He tapped his nose, unable to hold his grin.

Val chuckled. "He had this little nose plug, you should've seen him!"

"And I went marching up to the lifeguard, and he was a Shamboni, you know, those big foreheads?" He gestured around his head with his hands as though to demonstrate.

"Great big forehead!"

"And I said, where's the pool? And he said..." At the same time, he and his wife grinned at each other before speaking in unison. "The pool is abstract!" They burst out laughing, Jethro muttering the same thing underneath his breath, obviously having heard the story a thousand times already.

"It wasn't a real pool!" Val laughed, clapping her hands together in delight.

"It was a concept!"

Thyra giggled, finding the tale amusing. "And you wore a nose plug?"

"I was like this!" He pinched his nose, doing an impression of himself. "Mmm...where's the pool?" Everyone bursts out laughing.

* * *

It was 150 Kliks later and Braxiatel took a break from his daughter and he found Dee Dee in the galley. She started to explain how she started working for the Professor and what she did at home. "I'm just a second-year student, but I wrote a paper on the Lost Moon of Poosh. Professor Hobbes read it, liked it, took me on as a researcher. Just for the holidays. Well, I say researcher, most of the time he's got me fetching and carrying. But it's all good experience!" She added on hastily.

"They never did found it did they?" Braxiatel asked. Something about the Lost Moon of Poosh bothered him. Oh, he knew all about it. He knew it had been missing for centuries but something was strange about this. How could the Moon of Poosh just suddenly disappear?

"Find what?"

Braxiatel held the urge to roll his eyes. Humans, they really did not pay attention even to their own conversation. "The Lost Moon of Poosh?"

Dee Dee looked sheepish. "Oh no! Not yet!" She laughed as she finished making their drinks of tea and coffee.

Braxiatel gratefully took his cup of tea of her before lifting his cup. "To the Lost Moon of Poosh!"

* * *

209 Kliks later, they were all sat back in their normal chairs and were beginning to eat their meals. The woman who sat beside them who they learnt was called Sky was asking if it was just the two of them.

"Nope!" Thyra told her. Though she couldn't help but admit she wished her mummy was here to see Midnight. She would have loved it but she knew her mummy needed to relax."Mummy and Auntie Donna stayed behind at the Leisure Palace. It's just me and daddy on this trip. What about you?"

Sky gave her a small smile. The girl still had so much excitement and innocence in her but something about the scar bothered Sky. Something uneasy but she let it brush aside, not wanting to pry into this young girl's life. "No, it's just me."

"Mummy used to travel on her own for a while didn't she daddy? Before you reunited with her?" Thyra asked him as she sipped her juice and Braxiatel gave a curt nod, remembering how Romana used to travel on her own before she rescued him from Henry Van Statten. "She wasn't overly keen on it."

"I can understand your mother." Sky sighed sadly and Braxiatel wondered why she was so sad. "I'm still getting used to it. I've...found myself single rather recently, not by choice."

Braxiatel nodded. There was his answer. "May I ask what happened?"

"Oh, the usual. She needed her own space, as they say. A different galaxy, in fact." She turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow coldly. "I reckon that's enough space, don't you?"

"My suitor and I...we knew some people who went to a completely different universe." Braxiatel replied, remembering of Mickey and Rose but he couldn't help but be somewhat thankful that Rose was far away from their grasps. "Even my suitor ended up in a different universe at one point. But, we got her back."

Sky paused in their talk and examined her food, wondering what it could be. "Oh, what's this. Chicken or beef?"

Thyra took a bite out of her own food. "It's both." She told them as she chewed on the meat.

Braxiatel scowled at his daughter's manners, wiping the food away from her mouth as she dribbled slightly with a napkin and this made Sky smile slightly at the father and daughter interaction. "Thyra, what have I said to you about manners mmm?" Thyra looked sheepish.

* * *

251 Kliks later and Professor Hobbes was showing his slide to the passengers and he pointed to the diagrams of Midnight behind him. "So, this is Midnight, d'you see? Bombarded by the sun! Xtonic rays, raw galvanic radiation. Dee Dee, next slide!" She quickly switches to the next slide. "It's my pet project. Actually, I'm the first person to research this. Because you see...the history is fascinating because there is no history. There's no life in this entire system, there couldn't be. Before the Leisure Palace Company moved in, no-one had come here in all eternity. No living thing."

Jethro sat up, looking interested. "But how d'you know? I mean, if no-one can go outside..."

Val rolled her eyes at her sons antics."Oh, his imagination! Here we go."

Thyra frowned at her. "No, Jethro's right though. How do people know there's no history?"

Professor Hobbes grinned at her, glad that these young children on board were taking an interest in his presentation. "Exactly! We look upon this world through glass. Safe inside our metal box. Even the Leisure Palace was lowered down from orbit. And here we are now, crossing Midnight, but never touching it." Suddenly, there was a slight rattling and the engines went silent, causing everybody to look around.

"We've stopped. Have we stopped?" Val wondered.

Dee Dee shook her head. "We can't be, it's too soon."

Professor Hobbes gaze darkened. He had been on this trip 14 times and none of the vehicles ever stop. So why was this any different? "They don't stop. Crusader vehicles never stop."

The hostess looked just as confused as her passengers. "If you could just...all return to your seats, it's...just a small delay." he went to the intercom to talk with the drivers and Braxiatel frowned, glancing after her.

"Maybe just a pit stop?" Biff suggested hopefully.

"What's going on?" The hostess asked, talking to the driver via intercom.

Professor Hobbes shook his head, trying to make everyone in the room see his reason. "There's no pit to stop in. I've been on this expedition 14 times, they never stop!"

Sky raised an eyebrow at him. "Well evidently, we have stopped, so there's no point in denying it."

Jethro began to laugh, causing the others to look at him, startled. "We've broken down."

Val scowled at her son. "Thanks Jethro!"

"In the middle of nowhere!" Jethro and Thyra laughed, both enjoying to tease the adults who were making a big deal out of a small problem. Thyra found she quite liked Jethro when he wasn't being a moody teenager.

Biff glared at his son disapprovingly. "That's enough, now stop it and don't encourage Thyra!"

The hostess walked back over to them. "Ladies and gentlemen and variations thereupon, we're just experiencing a short...delay, the driver needs to stabilise the engine feeds. It's perfectly routine so if you could just stay in your seats..." She ushered people back in their seats.

Braxiatel turned to his daughter, knowing it was his time to interfere. Everything that a Time-Lord should not do and yet here he was, breaking one of the most important rules in Time-Lord history. Interfering. "Stay here, I'm going to see what the problem is." Thyra nodded as he kissed her on the forehead before he got out of his seat.

The hostess turned to him, trying to stop him. "No, I'm sorry sir, I...could you please..." She tried to begin but Braxiatel merely went past her before showing her his psychic paper.

"Lord Irving Braxiatel, engine expert." He replied and without another word, he opened the door and entered the cockpit, ignoring the protesting shouts from the hostess and he walked up to the drivers.

Driver Joe turned around to face him. "Sorry, if you could return to your seat, sir..."

Braxiatel showed his psychic paper once more. As if these mere primitive humans were going to stop him. "Lord Irving Braxiatel, company insurance." He quickly puts it away before they could have a proper look. "What's the problem, Joe?"

"We're stabilising the engine feeds, won't take long." Joe replied, looking around at the controls.

Braxiatel merely raised an eyebrow at him before he pointed to some keys ahead of them. "Please don't play stupid with me. It's unwise if you did so. Trust me, that's the engine feed where that flashing light is. It's a micropetrol engine so why would you stabilise it?" The humans gaped at him and Braxiatel merely smirked coldly. "I'm clever, I know. Tell me, what is the problem?"

The man beside Joe sighed, knowing they needed some help but luckily, the situation was not as bad as it appeared to be but it made them confused all the same. "We just stopped, look, all the systems are fine and everything working but we're not moving."

Braxiatel scanned the equipment with his sonic pen before looking at the results. "Mmm. You are correct. No faults at all. Who are you?"

"Claude, I'm the mechanic. Trainee." Claude introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you."

Joe looked at Braxiatel. "I've sent a distress signal. They should dispatch a rescue truck, top speed."

"Good man. How long until it arrives?"

Joe glanced at his watch. "About an hour?"

"Well, we are waiting. Shall we take a look outside? Lift the screens up?" Braxiatel pressed. He wanted to see what was out there. See for any signs of what was stopping them from travelling.

"It's 1005 Xtonic out there, we'd be vaporised." Driver Joe pointed out to him. Was this Lord barking mad?

Braxiatel shook his head. "No, those windows are Finitoglass, they will give you at least a few minutes. Go on, we all break the rules some point." Driver Joe gave in and he raised the shields and the three of them look at the landscape in awe. "That is beautiful." He murmured with and he quickly sent Thyra a telepathic view of the sight he was seeing.

"_It's beautiful!" _Thyra told him mentally and he smiled, pleased at his daughter's happiness. _"Thank you daddy." _He hummed delightedly before he pulled out of their mental look.

Claude looked at the view with awe before him. In all his travels to Midnight, never before had he experienced anything like this. "Look at all those diamonds! Poisoned by the sun. No-one can ever touch them."

Braxiatel looked at Joe pointedly, remembering what he said on the comm before. "Joe with this detour, how far are we away from the normal route?"

"Just about 40 kliks to the west."

"And has this path been used before?"

"No, it's a new one. The computer worked it out, on automatic." Driver Joe showed him the results on the computer.

"We're the first people to arrive on this piece of ground." Braxiatel mused. "And the trouble is only just beginning."

Claude suddenly leaned forwards in his seats, pointing towards something in the distance. "Did you just...?" He shook his head, wondering if it was the light playing tricks with him. "No, sorry, it's nothing."

"Sometimes nothing can lead to everything." Braxiatel told him, wondering what Claude had seen. "What did you see?"

Claude pointed to the same spot where he thought he saw movement in the distance. "Just there. That ridge. Like...like a shadow. Just, just for a second."

Braxiatel stiffened, wondering if it was the Vashta Nerada again. But then again, the Vashta Nerada would not be on this planet without any meat on. "What did this shadow look like?"

Suddenly an alarm sounded and Driver Joe began to press some buttons. "Xtonic rising! Shields down!"

Claude pointed again, this time more urgently. "Look, look, there it is! Look there!"

"What was it?"

Claude shivered. He had to admit, the shadow did unnerve him slightly. It was impossible! How could there be a living thing on Midnight? It should have died! "Like, just, something...shifting, something sort of..dark. Like it was...running." He swallowed.

Braxiatel's blood turned cold. "Running which way?" Somehow, he already had a feeling which way the shadow was running to.

"Towards us..."

"Right, Lord Braxiatel, back to your seat and not a word. Rescue's on it's way. If you could close the door, thank you." Driver Joe instructed.

Braxiatel frowned, thinking over what what Claude had seen and he suppressed a shiver as he returned to the passenger cabin and was greeted by his daughter. "Daddy!" She smiled and Braxiatel let out a small smile and picked her up. _"Thank you for letting me view the landscape. It was beautiful!" _She told him mentally.

"_You're welcome."_ He replied, still carrying Thyra he made his way to return to their seat.

Sky looked at him as they sat down next to her, looking at them anxiously. "What did they say? Did they tell you? What is it, what's wrong?"

"The stabilising just needed fixing. It happens all the time." Braxiatel lied smoothly and thankfully, Sky bought his lie but Thyra didn't. Thyra knew her father too well.

Sky sighed irritatedly. "I don't need this. I'm on a schedule. This is completely unnecessary!"

"Back to your seats, thank you." The hostess instructed everyone and everyone did as they were told as she were told and Braxiatel gently placed Thyra in her seat but Thyra couldn't help but fidget uncomfortably, having a feeling something was going to go terribly wrong.

Dee Dee tapped Braxiatel on the shoulder and Braxiatel looked at her and she lowered her voice. "Excuse me, Lord Braxiatel, but they're micropetrol engines aren't they?"

Professor Hobbes scowled at his assistant. Couldn't Dee Dee see that Lord Braxiatel was a higher status than them? "Now, don't bother the man." He frowned. "Do we have enough air though?"

Dee Dee ignored him. "My father was a mechanic. Micropetrol doesn't stabilise. What does _'stabilise_' mean?" She searched his eyes questioningly but Dee Dee found nothing there. It was like staring into a cold, deep abyss and she couldn't help but shiver.

Thyra was about to explain it to her but Braxiatel put a finger on his daughter's lips, silencing her and she pouted. "Everything is working fine. As for the air Professor, we have enough air in here to last us ten years."

"Then why did we stop?" Biff asked curiously.

"They are just checking the route. Now, please be quiet. Everything is going to be fine." Braxiatel replied curtly and as soon as Braxiatel said that, they heard two loud knocks on the wall of the shuttle, making them all jump.

Thyra clutched to her father's arm. "Daddy, what was that?" She whispered. "It's not...it's not the Master is it?" She whispered fearfully. But her Daddy said the Master died when she was born. He told her last night! But didn't the Master make four knocks, not two?

"It must be the metal. We're cooling down, it's just settling..." Professor Hobbes tried to reassure not only Thyra, but himself.

"Rocks. Could be rocks falling." Dee Dee suggested, though she knew it didn't sound like rocks. It was as though somebody was physically out there, knocking.

Biff huffed in annoyance. "What I want to know is, how long do we have to sit here?" The double knocking is repeated on a different part of the shuttle and Braxiatel tensed. His hand resting on Thyra's shoulder protectively as they all looked around for the source of the sound.

Sky swallowed, feeling very frightened and she gripped the arms of her chair. "What is that?"

"Is someone out there?" Val wondered.

Professor Hobbes scoffed. Didn't these people do any research before arriving here? "Now, don't be ridiculous!"

Dee Dee looked at them. "Like I said, it could be rocks."

The hostess rolled her eyes. "We're out in the open. Nothing could fall against the sides." As soon as she started that, the two knocking began again.

Braxiatel frowned. Always two knocks. The same two patterns over and again and he stiffened as he remembered how the Master had his four knocks and a deep growl erupted from his throat. "Knock, knock." Thyra commented out loud, squeezing her father's hand in reassurance for herself and for her father.

Jethro sent her a wicked grin. "Who's there?"

Sky turned to look at them. "Is there something out there? Well? Anyone?" The knocking began again. "What the hell is making that noise?"

"I'm sorry but the lights out there is Xtonic, that means it would destroy any living thing in a split-second. It is impossible for someone to be outside." Professor Hobbes scoffed.

Thyra frowned at him. "Perhaps it's not a living being. Perhaps it doesn't even have a form." All the humans stared at her as though she had grown horns before the knocking was repeated again. The same two knocks over and over again.

"Well, what the hell is that then?" Sky snapped at Thyra, glaring at her but Thyra knew the woman was just scared and people act indifferently when they are scared.

Braxiatel got out of his seat and went to the wall where they heard the last knock from and used a stethoscope to hear what's outside. He couldn't sense anything. He couldn't feel anything and he looked around at the shuttle uneasily.

The hostess turned and looked at him angrily. "Sir! You really should get back to your seat."

"Who are you?" Braxiatel asked the creature, trying to sense it but then the knocking suddenly came from the fire exit at the rear. "It's moving." Suddenly, there was a rattling coming from the door as though something was trying to get it open.

Val looked in the direction of the door, her breathing quickened as she stepped away from it. "It's trying the door!"

"There's no '_it'._ There's nothing out there. Can't be." Professor Hobbes stressed.

"I'm afraid Professor, you've been proven wrong." Braxiatel told him sternly as the thing tries it again with the door before it made it's way around, always two knocks, making it's way from the main door to the side door.

"That's the entrance. Can it get in?" Val wondered. She really hoped it couldn't get in. Whatever it was, it was terrifying everyone on board this shuttle.

"No Mrs Cane. The door weights two hundred in hydraulics." Thyra replied and Val looked slightly relieved but it didn't ease her sense of fear.

"What do you think it is?" Dee Dee asked nobody in particular before Biff slowly walked to the door.

"Biff, don't." Val hissed at her husband, wanting him to stay far away from the door.

"Mr Cane, it would be wise for you to stay back." Braxiatel warned him. Even Braxiatel didn't know what was outside the door and that was what annoyed him. He had to know!

Biff shook his head. "Nah. Like your daughter said, it's cast iron, that door..." He knocked on the door three times and the thing outside repeated the three knocks, causing Biff to jump back.

"Three times! Did you hear that, it did it three times!" Val exclaimed, pulling Biff back.

"It answered!" Jethro nodded in agreement.

"Everyone calm down!" Braxiatel snapped in a warning and deadly tone and he growled, daring anyone to disobey him and nobody did. "The thing outside answered, yes. It's alive and it's a _being_. It's no use acting frightened when we don't know what we're facing with. This is the unknown. Bottle down your fear and think with a clear head!" He snapped angrily and he walked towards the door and knocked four times, daring to use the Master's drum beat and the think knocked four times, repeating Braxiatel's knocking. "It's learning." Braxiatel realized. "It's learning how to communicate."

"To communicate?" Dee Dee wondered.

"You're not helping!" Sky cried angrily at Braxiatel accusingly. "You're making it worse! Why couldn't you just leave it alone? If you know so much, why don't you and your daughter just tell me what it is!"

Thyra tugged at Sky's hand gently. "Don't be afraid." She told the woman soothingly and Sky seemed to calm down slightly at Thyra's gentle tone. "Just imagine, the creature out there may be just as scared as we are out there."

Suddenly, the knocking became continuous, becoming louder and more repetitive. Sky backed towards the cockipit door with Thyra, realizing the knocking was heading towards her direction and she trembled with fear. "It's coming for me, ohh it's coming for me, it's coming for me...it's coming for me!" She screamed with terror but managed to push Thyra away from the cockpit, leaving her standing in the cockpit alone.

"Calm yourself and get the hell out of there!" Braxiatel shouted and suddenly, the whole shuttle rocked violently and the lights went out and sparks began to fly. Braxiatel growled out in frustration as he tried to make his way to his daughter as they tumbled through the darkness, the humans around them were falling over screaming before Val gasped and a groan could be heard before the shuttle stopped, leaving them alone in the complete darkness.


	31. Midnight: Copycat

The humans groaned with slight pain before helping each other up from the floor. Biff picked up Val and held her tightly, not wanting to let her go for fear of the invisible being taking her away from him and he looked at his wife in concern. "All right?" She gave a slight nod, unable to speak. "Ok."

Braxiatel quickly went to Thyra, not bothering to check if himself was okay. He was her father. Thyra came first no matter what and he held her face in her hands, checking for any sign of injuries, examining over her quickly. "Thyra, are you hurt?" He asked, concerned and was relieved to see that no injuries had become on his daughter.

Thyra removed his hands away from her cheeks, giving him a weak smile before shaking her head. "No daddy, I'm fine. Are you okay?" She was glad that she was unhurt despite the rough moments before and was even more glad at the fact that her father was unhurt. Her mummy was going to be very cross when she learns what has happened so far.

"I'm fine. I've been through worse." He kissed her on top of the head and stood up, his back facing the small television screen which hung above them and Thyra looked up at the screen to see it still playing Raffaella Cara singing on mute before it was replace with a woman with blonde hair shouting her father's name and Thyra frowned before the woman disappeared to reveal a blank screen.

"Daddy-" She began, wanting to tell her father about the absurd television but her father was too busy look at all the humans to notice and she sighed and made a mental note to tell him later. Who was that woman and why was she shouting her father's name?

Professor Hobbes shook his head, trying to come to terms with what had just happened and he gripped on to the chair in front of him for support. "Earthquake, must be..." He muttered though he sounded unsure.

Dee Dee glanced towards the sound of his voice in the dark. "But that's impossible, the ground is fixed, it's solid." She told him pointedly, remembering what she had read off from his reports.

"We've got torches, everyone, take a torch, they're in the back of the seats." The hostess told them urgently and they all grabbed a torch, looking around. All relieved at the fact they had some source of light to help them see through the darkness of the cabin.

Val made her way towards her son. "Oh, Jethro, sweetheart, come here..." She made to hug him, so relieved to see that was not hurt. Though she was confused by what had just happened with the cabin and how they were left alone in the dark.

Jethro shook his head and moved away from his mother as he pointed his torch towards Sky. "Never mind about me, what about her?" They all turned to look at Sky where she crouched in front of the shuttle, sitting motionless among the ruined seats, her back to the others and Thyra frowned, cocking her head slightly to the side.

Val looked at all the torn seats. "What happened to the seats? They've been ripped up."

Thyra pointed her torch towards Sky. "Miss Sky? Are you okay? We're all still alive...even the wall is intact." Thyra pointed her torch at the wall in front of Sky where there was a dent but it was not broken. Whatever the creature was, it appeared to be very strong and she wondered what it could have been. "Thank you for pushing me out of the way of the creature." Thyra told her but Braxiatel put a gentle hand on her shoulder, noticing that Sky was not replying.

The hostess moved towards the intercom, trying to contact the drivers. "Joe, Claude?" She asked hopefully but looked uneasy when she heard nothing coming from the comm.

"Sky? Thank you for putting my daughter out of harms reach. We're safe now." Braxiatel told her, studying her carefully. He was entirely grateful for the woman before him for pushing his daughter to safety. If the creature had gotten Thyra then, Braxiatel would never have forgiven himself but he couldn't help but wonder where the creature was now.

"Driver Joe, can you hear me? I'm not getting any response, the intercom must be down." The hostess replied and before Braxiatel could stop her, she opened the cockpit door and Braxiatel quickly shielded Thyra with his body from the light, protecting her and the humans around them screamed until the hostess finally managed to close the door, panting heavily.

Val swallowed, looking around her fearfully. "What happened? What was that?"

Biff looked towards the hostess. But the drivers cabin was meant to be there! What happened to the drivers? Why were they not responding to them? "Is is the driver? Have we lost the driver?"

"The cabin's gone." The hostess told him and Biff looked at her with wide eyes.

Professor Hobbes scoffed though he knew it to be true but just didn't want to believe it. "Don't be ridiculous. It can't be gone, how can it be gone?"

Dee Dee looked at him pointedly. She couldn't believe how ignorant the Professor could be at times! "Well, but you saw it!"

The hostess managed to regain her breath, trying to calm herself down. "There was nothing there, like it was ripped away." Now her friends Joe and Claude were dead. All because of some stupid knocking noise! Nobody was going to believe this when they got back home. _If, _they ever got back.

Braxiatel got out his sonic pen and pressed a few buttons and it bleeped and the humans looked at him with curiously before the lights around them turned on and they all switched of their torches. "There we go. It does help if we can all see." He commented, standing close to Thyra.

Val looked at him curiously. "D'you know what you're doing?" Who did this man think he was? Just how exactly did he manage to operate the back up system for lights with his strange, alien device?

Braxiatel scanned the room again with his sonic pen. "The driver's cabin is gone. Something has sliced it off." The humans looked at him with horror and he lowered his sonic pen. "Both Joe and Claude have been reduced to dust but whilst I was in the cabin, they told me they have sent out a distress signal and that help is on it's way. I promise you and I _never, _break my promises that we are all going to get out of here alive."

Thyra tugged her father on the hand as she looked anxiously at Sky. "Daddy, I think something's wrong with Sky." Braxiatel turned around and watched Sky carefully who was still sitting in the same position, her back to the others. "Why is she not turning around?"

Braxiatel carefully crouched down next to her. "Sky? My daughter is very concerned about you. Can you move?" He couldn't help but feel there was something of about Sky. As though something not quite right about her and he wondered if she was even aware of her surroundings or for the fact it the knocking noise was over.

Thyra looked around, being observant. She had to be. Who knew the danger they were facing in a situation such as this? "Another thing...the noise from the outside..." She began softly and the humans looked at her in alarm.

"What of it?" Val asked.

"It's stopped."

Val sighed with relief. "Well, thank god for that." The knocking noise had terrified her. Whatever it was, she was glad that it had gone for good. The knocking noise had been some of the most terrifying moments of her life and she knew she was going to complain to the holiday company about it as soon as they got back to the Leisure Planet.

"No, Thyra's right. The knocking noise has stopped. But...but what if it's not outside anymore?" Jethro pointed out, biting his lip nervously. "What if it's inside?"

"Inside? Where?" Val couldn't help but ask. That was the last thing she wanted! Having the invisible creature outside was bad enough but to have it inside, it was like something out of a nightmare coming true.

Jethro looked at Sky. "It was heading for her."

"Sky, I want you to turn around for us. Face me." Braxiatel ordered, a bit more firm than he meant to but slowly, Sky turned around and stared at him with wide eyes, like a wild animal caught in torchlight and at once, Braxiatel knew that whatever was left of Sky was long gone and he looked at her cautiously. "Who are you and what have you done to Sky?"

"Who are you and what have you done to Sky?" Sky repeated him.

"You're trying to speak." Braxiatel realized. Whatever it was that possessed Sky, he couldn't risk communicating with it telepathically. Not when he didn't know what it was for he knew there were many powerful telepathic beings in the universe that would easily overthrow his mind. For safety reasons, he would not use his telepathic skill on Sky even though it aggravated him for not knowing what the creature inside Sky was.

"You're trying to speak."

"Are you telepathic?" Braxiatel wondered.

"Are you telepathic?"

Braxiatel narrowed his eyes at Sky. If the creature wanted to play a game, then it had to realize it was going to lose. Braxiatel was a champion at games and he never loses. Well, except to his suitor and Thyra, but that was another matter. "Whatever you have done to Sky, be kind to her. I know you are in there and I _know _you can understand me. We just want to help you, whoever you are. Do you want to accept that help?" Braxiatel studied Sky's eyes carefully and for a moment, he thought he saw a flicker of emotion as Sky copied the words he was saying. "What are you doing? Are you learning? Copying? Absorbing?" He wondered and Sky copied him before he glanced at Thyra who shrugged, just as bemused as he was and he turned back to sky.

"The square root of Pi is 1.77245385090551602729816748..." He began quickly, making his tone almost impossible to keep up with him.

"The square root of Pi is 1.77245385090551602729816748..." Sky copied all of the numbers just as fast.

"3341. Impressive." Braxiatel mused. Nobody could ever have kept up with that pace of tone he had just spoken then. Not even Thyra and she was quick.

"3341. Impressive."

"What's she doing daddy?" Thyra couldn't help but ask. It had been interesting to see what her father was doing to Sky/the creature inside her. This was something knew and she couldn't help but feel excited at discovering a new living being. She only hoped this creature was not an aggressive creature or one that wanted to harm them.

Sky looked at her, following her words. "What's she doing daddy?"

Braxiatel looked up at them, wanting to make the humans aware of the situation. "I'm afraid this is Sky no longer. Whatever the creature was, it's got inside of her and I think-is trying to learn how to communicate." Sky looked back at Braxiatel, copying his words.

Val glared at her. The creature was inside _her? _Oh! How disgusting! The way Sky/the creature was saying the words, it scared her at how quick and accurate she was saying them. It wasn't right. It just wasn't natural. "Get her to stop! She's scaring me!"

"Get her to stop! She's scaring me!" Sky copied her.

"I don't think the creature can." Dee Dee replied and Sky looked at her and copied her too. Ok. This was freaky. Dee Dee didn't like it. She just wanted to feel safe and right now, she didn't feel safe and she hated that feeling. She wanted to go home.

"Silence!" Braxiatel yelled out as the humans began to talk amongst themselves in panic, increasing the feeling of panic and fear in the room. Frightened humans, bah! Give Braxiatel a Dalek any day. Oh, he certainly was turning into his brother all right and the humans around them became silent, realizing his deadly tone. "I want you to all calm down. Control your emotions! You're scared and you're frightened but right now, you need to stay calm and think with a clear head." Braxiatel warned them but this time, instead of copying Braxiatel's words, Sky was talking simultaneously with him.

Thyra swallowed, looking at Sky as she realized the change that Sky/the creature was doing. Oh, she was all for discovering new beings and learning new things but the way this creature was trying to communicate, Thyra had a sense it was as though it was mocking them somewhat. "Daddy..."

Braxiatel squeezed her hand gently, trying to reassure his daughter. "I know."

Professor Hobbes looked at Braxiatel. "Braxiatel, I think you should leave her...alone." He finally notices that Sky is talking simultaneously with him. But that was impossible! How could she talk at the same time as them?" What's she doing?"

"The creature inside of Sky...it's repeating at exactly the same time." Thyra and Sky explained to her.

"That's impossible." Both Dee Dee said in awe.

"There's not even a delay!" Professor Hobbes and Sky exclaimed in agreement.

Jethro shivered, feeling somewhat scared. "Ooh man, that is weird." Both he and Sky commented. Jethro has seen many horror films when he was growing up and has never once been scared but this was no horror film. This was reality and this was the scariest thing he has ever come across.

Braxiatel glared them, growling and knew that Sky was doing the same thing. "I want you all to shut up!" He snapped once more and the humans became quiet, not liking his tone. "Yes. The creature inside of Sky has got our voices and our words but I want to try and figure whatever creature is inside Sky out and in order to do that, I need you all to be quiet!" He glanced at Thyra, well aware that Sky was talking simultaneously with him. "Next time any of these people talk, I want you to tell them off." Thyra gave a slight smile before nodding as she watched her father take control.

Braxiatel crouched down once more back in front of Sky, looking at her in the eye, knowing with every word he was going to say was being copied by Sky simultaneously. "Creature, under the shadow proclamation law, I demand you to talk through Sky." He paused. "You know exactly what I'm going to say, how do you do that?" He studied her carefully as Sky stared at him and he leaned forwards slightly so that he was practically meters away from her. "Braxiatel Collection! Celestial Intervention Agency! The Medusa Cascade. Free Time Terrorists. Bernice Summerfield, The Doctor, Thyra, Romanadvoratrelundar, Leela of the Sevateem, TARDIS! My little brother was the most annoying brother in the whole universe, yes he was Braxiatel I completely agree with you." He slowly stood up and turned around to look at the humans once more. "First she's repeating and then she catches up. What the next stage I wonder mmm?"

Dee Dee looked between Sky and Braxiatel. "Next stage of what?" She and Sky couldn't help but ask. Though Dee Dee knew somewhat that she wasn't going to like the answer if they ever did find out.

Jethro looked bemused at Braxiatel. "But that's not her, is it? That's not Mrs Silvestry anymore?"

"No. Sky has long since been taken over." Braxiatel replied and he stole a quick look at Sky who stared at him with wide eyes and he gave a slight shiver before looking back at the group. "However, the more we talk, the more this creature learns and I think...the more powerful it gets. Everyone, I want you all to go back as far away as you can." He ushered them into the galley.

Val whimpered, looking at Sky fearfully. "Braxiatel, make her stop." She pleaded as Sky talked simultaneously with her.

"Val, I want you to look well away from her. Jethro, you too. We have 50 minutes. That's all we need until the rescue arrives. Besides, I think the creature inside Sky is not as strong as it appears to be even if she does have all our voices." Braxiatel told her but not reassuringly. Truth be told, he didn't know how strong the creature was. He didn't know the strength it had and that was what unnerved him. This creature could be pretending to be weak for all they knew!

Val shook her head, unable to tear her gaze away from Sky. "I can't look at her. It's those eyes." She and Sky spoke and Biff pulled her into a warm embrace and Val hugged her husband tightly, not wanting to let go.

"_We must not look at goblin men."_ Thyra and Sky spoke up and everyone looked confused at her.

Biff blinked. The girl was very unusual and well educated for her age. Perhaps too well educated for his liking. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Braxiatel looked at his daughter fondly. He had taught her the poem the other day when he and Romana were giving Thyra her education lessons. They were teaching her various poetry throughout the universe and that had been one of them. "It's a poem by a woman called Christina Rossetti."

"_We must not look at goblin men, we must not buy their fruits, who knows upon what soil they fed, their hungry, thirsty roots?" _Both Thyra and Sky quoted. Thyra had rather enjoyed reading the poem despite it's creepy theme but creepy was what made it more interesting and Thyra found the poem perfect for the situation they were in.

Braxiatel sighed. "Thyra my dear, as much as I appreciate your interests in poetry, I don't think that's the right poem for the situation." He held her close to him and Thyra looked sheepish. Knowing her father was right.

Professor Hobbes shook his head, looking disgruntled at Sky. "She's not a goblin or a monster, she's just a very sick woman."

"Maybe that's why it went for her." Jethro and Sky suggested.

"There's no '_it_!" Professor Hobbes and Sky scoffed. There couldn't be an it! Nothing survived on the Planet Midnight simply for the fact that Xtonic sunlight can kill any living being! It was impossible for anything to live there physically.

"Unfortunately Professor, it looks like you have been proven wrong." Braxiatel and Sky told him irritatedly. "You are a Scientists! Open up your mind for Gallifrey's sake." He scowled at the man. "Life surprises us all. When we think that we are alone, the universe decides to give us ideas of its own. Mmm...I think, I think the consciousness inside Sky has been taken over completely but there may be every chance of getting her back."

Biff raised an eyebrow at him. He certainly was not going to help Sky. Whatever Sky was, she creep the hell out of him with her wild-eyes and the way she talked simultaneously with them. Biff has never before in his life come across anything like this. "Well, you can help her, I'm not going near her."

"I would love to but I have to stay back. If the creature is copying us then perhaps the final stage is becoming _us_. The last thing anybody wants is her becoming me otherwise things could go from bad to worse very quickly." Braxiatel told them. If the creature got inside him then it could control the Pandora inside his head and Braxiatel did not want that, especially when his daughter was around and he did not want her to see the Pandora, especially the trouble it caused him and Romana back on Gallifrey.

Val scoffed at him. Who did this pompous man think he was? He was nobody special! He was a nobody just like his good-two shoes daughter. "Oh, like you're so special."

"As a matter of fact, _I am. _Nobody, and I mean, _nobody _will dare go near her whilst I'm in the room." Braxiatel and Sky told them firmly.

The hostess closed her eyes briefly as a horrible thought washed over her. She knew she shouldn't be thinking such thoughts as these. It was her job to protect the holiday makers, not kill them and she knew she was breaking one of the most important rules in the company's business. "We should throw her out." The hostess and Sky whispered.

"I beg your pardon?" Professor Hobbes and Sky were astounded that the hostess even suggested such a thing and Thyra hid behind her father's leg, not liking how the humans could think of such horrible thoughts.

Val looked at her with wonder. "Can we do that?"

"Is this what you humans do?" Braxiatel and Sky snapped. "When you get too scared or too frightened, you lash and betray your own kind? You disgust me."

"You talk as though you and Thyra are not human." Dee Dee and Sky looked at them sceptically. But how was that possible? They had to be human! But yet, even just looking at Braxiatel's eyes and Thyra's scar, she somehow had a feeling that they were far from human and she wondered what species they were to create such an aura around them.

"That's beside the point Dee Dee. Nobody is getting thrown out. Nobody here is becoming a murderer! Think of my daughter!" He indicated to Thyra and they all looked slightly shameful as they realized they still have a young child on board. "Set a good example to her. Are you really capable of killing someone in cold blood in front of a seven year old girl? Sky can't even move!"

"But look at her, look at her eyes! She killed Joe and she killed Claude and we're next. Would you really allow to have a killer in the same room as your daughter?" The hostess and Sky asked Braxiatel. She wanted revenge. She wanted to kill Sky for harming her dear friends. Her, Joe and Claude have been on this trip many times and have shared many memories but now they were ripped away from her and she was never going to see them again.

Thyra whimpered, having enough of the humans fear and anger at Sky. "Stop thinking such horrible thoughts! All of you!" She and Sky shouted, upset. "This is exactly what the creature wants. It wants you to unleash your darkest thoughts and acts on them! You're not meant to act like this." She glared at all the humans and Braxiatel looked at her proudly.

"My daughter is right. Could any of you actually do it? Actually kill her? I wonder...have any of you ever killed anyone before? Do any of you know what it's like to kill someone?" They all shook their heads. "Do you want to know what it feels like? Killing someone...killing someone is not fun. It's not sport and it's something that you will never be able to wash your hands of no matter how many times you try. Killing someone...it's the worst thing imaginable and after a while, it ruins who you are in your soul after a while. Believe me."

"You talk as if from experience." Professor Hobbes and Sky spoke and Hobbes narrowed his eyes. Was this man really a killer? That made two dangerous people within this cabin!

"I am. I used to be a soldier." Braxiatel sighed. "Trust me, being a soldier is not as _romantic _or as _fun _people make it out to be."

For a few seconds, they all looked at each other silently. "I'll still do it." The hostess and Sky whispered and the Time-Lord's looked at her with disgust.

"So would I." Biff and Sky replied firmly.

Dee Dee gave a shaky nod. "I think we should."

Braxiatel looked at the humans in disgust. How could the Doctor ever consider the humans as his favourite species when it came down to this. Right now, the humans disgraced him. They were savages! Savages for killing at the first opportunity they get. "Two people are dead all ready! Do you really want to make it a third?" He glared at them darkly. "When we get back to the Leisure Palace, I'm going to put the creature in my ship and contain it."

Val raised an eyebrow. "You haven't done much so far!"

Biff nodded. "You're just standing in the back with the rest of us with your daughter! How are you going to contain _it?" _

The hostess shook her head. "She's dangerous and there are children on board this vessel. It's my job to see this vessel is safe and we should get rid of her."

Professor Hobbes looked at her with outrage. "Now hang on, I think perhaps we're all going a little bit too far." Thyra looked at him gratefully, glad that there was still one decent human being in this room.

"Thank you! Could you really kill someone right now? What then? Let's not forget about the investigations that will be involved in this if you did kill her." Braxiatel and Sky reminded them but was relieved that Hobbes did not agree on with the others. At least there was one somewhat decent savage. " Do you really want to get arrested for murder? For murdering someone whose not themselves? Think how long you could be in prison for this. Jethro, what do you think?"

"I'm not killing anyone. Thyra?" Jethro and Sky asked. He couldn't kill anyone. Like Braxiatel just stated, he would never be able to forgive himself

Thyra shook her head, glad Jethro thinks that murder is wrong. If only Auntie Donna were here, she knew her Auntie Donna would be able to make her own kind see some sense. She couldn't believe what she was hearing with her own ears. "I agree. Murder is completely wrong especially when we are acting out on fear."

"Thank you!" Braxiatel threw his hands up in the air.

Val scowled. They didn't count! They were too young to understand what was happening. "They're just children!"

Jethro glared at his mother. "What, so we don't get a vote?"

"This is not a vote! Think about this please. Nobody is murdering anybody. Not whilst _I'm _in the room. Could you really take hold of a vulnerable being and throw them out of that door?" Braxiatel pointed towards the door though he somewhat had a feeling he already knew the answer.

Biff stood up to Braxiatel and Thyra hid behind her father's leg, feeling afraid. "Calling me a coward?" Biff and Sky demanded. How dare the man call him a coward! He'll throw Sky out of the door as soon as gets the chance! Sky was scaring them all and his wife felt frightened by what was going on around them and he hated to see his wife so upset and scared. Not only that but there were children here and it was his duty to protect them. Even if that meant killing somebody in cold blood.

"Who put you in charge anyway?" Val and Sky asked, Val folding her arms across his chest.

Professor Hobbes frowned at him. "I'm sorry, but you're a Lord of what, exactly?" Whilst he agreed with Braxiatel for not wanting to kill Sky, he hardly knew anything about the man or his daughter. They were complete strangers yet they knew all about them and that unnerved him and he couldn't help but feel as though there was something dark and powerful stirring within Lord Braxiatel and Thyra and Professor Hobbes only hoped he didn't unleash it.

"Daddy..." Thyra and Sky whispered, feeling scared and she clung onto his hand tightly. These humans were scaring her as they unleashed their emotions. She wondered why humans couldn't control their emotions like Time-Lord's could but Thyra knew it was because they weren't connected to the Web of Time.

The hostess looked at them, not caring if the little girl was scared, joining in with the leering. "They weren't even booked in. Rest of you, tickets in advanced. They just turned out of the blue."

"Where from?" Val and Sky asked.

"We're travellers." Braxiatel began to explain, now very well aware that the humans were turning against him and he stood in front of Thyra protectively. Humans. They were the worst creatures in the universe and they didn't even realize it. "I was taking Thyra on an educational trip as a reward for being good. Is that so wrong? For a father to take his daughter on holiday?"

"Who were you talking to? Before both of you got on board, you were talking to someone, who was that?" The hostess and Sky demanded. She had a right to know! For all they knew, Lord Braxiatel and his pompous daughter could be behind this! They could have plotted the whole thing together and the hostess wouldn't even be surprised if that was true.

"I was talking to Mummy," Thyra replied, swallowing down her fear and her left eye went astray slightly as she felt panicky. "I was saying goodbye to my mummy and Auntie Donna because they chose to stay and relax back at the Leisure Planet."

"Where did you get your scar from?" Val and Sky pointed at her and Braxiatel growled dangerously. "How do you know so much? As well as Sky, the scar on Thyra's left eye also scared her. It just wasn't right for a child to have such a horrible defect! It wasn't right!

"Don't you dare take it out on Thyra!" Braxiatel growled dangerously as Thyra began to tremble. "You can take it out on me but don't you dare take it out on my daughter. She's only a child!"

Biff glanced between father and daughter. He didn't care. They deserved to be frightened. They deserved every ounce of this. "Both of you were talking to her, alone before all this trouble began. Right at the front, you two were talking to that Sky woman, the three of you together, I saw you."

Val nodded in agreement. "We all did! And you went into the cabin!" Val pointed accusingly at him. "What were you saying to her?"

"We were talking about her life!" Braxiatel snapped. "Is it against the law to talk to one another?"

Jethro frowned, remembering something that Braxiatel had said moments before. "You called us humans like you and Thyra are not one of us!"

Val glanced sideways at him, narrowing her eyes. He did! He called them humans as though he and Thyra weren't one of them and she couldn't help but curl her lips up in disgust as she narrowed her eyes at them. "He did! That's what he said!"

"And then he had a fashionable pen that suddenly put on the back-up system lights," Dee Dee and Sky observed. She had wondered how the mere pen managed to get the lights and backup system on. "And Thyra thinks that this creature is something of an invisible form."

"Would you rather have this done in the dark?" Braxiatel and Sky growled out and Braxiatel clenched his spare hand, trying not to lose his patience. Give him a Dalek any day. "Would you rather still be sitting in the dark with the creature of the unknown with us?"

"Daddy, I'm scared." Thyra and Sky whimpered and Braxiatel picked her up and she buried her head into his shoulders, unable to look at the humans as she was so ashamed to be face them right now. She loved the humans. Most of her parents friends and her family were human but right now she couldn't even bare to look at one. "I want mummy to be here. I want mummy."

"How do you know so much?" Biff and Sky demanded, not caring at all if Thyra was scared. Good! She deserved to feel scared. "How does your daughter one so young have so much knowledge?"

"Because we're not human!" Braxiatel practically roared, resting his hand on top of Thyra's head, rocking her soothingly. "We're _not_ human."

The humans fell silent and Professor Hobbes cleared his throat as did Sky. "I see. Well. That makes things clearer."

"And what are then? Primitive idiots?" Biff and Sky glared at him

_Yes you are, _Braxiatel thought darkly but he didn't dare say that out loud for he knew that would only anger them even more. "Just because my species have different education system, it does not mean we think as all the other species primitive. Just listen to yourselves for one second!"

Biff looked at the others. "What d'you mean-we throw him out as well?"

Braxiatel tensed. He disliked Biff and Val. He disliked this couple a great deal and wanted nothing more than to use his blaster on them but he knew that would make him no better than them.

"No!" Thyra and Sky practically screamed. "No, no, no! Don't hurt my daddy. Please don't hurt my daddy!" Thyra began to cry as she clung onto him tighter and Braxiatel kissed her, wiping away her tears as he tried to soothe her. It broke his hearts to see her in such a state. "Please not my daddy."

"Why's your daughter dressed like a pirate?" Val and Sky asked, ignoring Thyra's cries. "What exactly are you a lord of and if you are a different species, why do you look so human?"

"I'm a Lord of Time! We came first." Braxiatel snapped, his patience wearing thin and he hated how these humans were frightening his daughter and the room became silent. "Thyra is a Time-Lady as is her mother. We control time, something that none of you would never begin to understand and it would be unwise if you humans unleashed the fury of a Time-Lord for that is something none of you will wish to see!" He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before his anger got out of control. "My daughter can dress however she wants, very much like how your son can dress how he wants to. Now listen to me. _All of you. _We need to work together on this. You can all be better than this and if you want to get out of this alive, then you need us."

Professor Hobbes looked at him pointedly, pointing a finger at him. "So you keep saying! You've been repeating yourself more than her."

"If anyone's in charge, it should be the Professor, he's the expert." Val spoke, indicating towards the Professor. The Professor seemed more intelligent than this Lord of Time bloke! She would rather have one of her own species be in charge rather than some snotty alien thank you very much.

"Daddy..." Thyra Thyra now looking at Sky over her father's shoulders with watery eyes. "Daddy look at Sky."

"Thyra, I'm busy."

"No Braxiatel, you're daughter's right." Jethro spoke and they all looked at Sky. "She's stopped."

Braxiatel carefully put Thyra down but he still held her hand, not wanting her to stray too far. "When did she...? No, she's still doing it."

"I think it's only doing to you daddy." Thyra swallowed and looked at her father with wide eyes and even though Sky did not copy her, she gave her a brief glance before looking back at Braxiatel. "The creature wants you." But why did it want her daddy? What made the creature seem so interested in him that made him different to everybody else?

"She looks the same to me...no, she's stopped! Look, I'm talking and she's not!" Val looked highly relieved. Glad at the fact that Sky has stopped copying her.

"What about me, is she...? Look!" Biff pointed excitedly at Sky. "Look at that! She's not doing me, she's let me go!"

"Mrs Silvestry? Nor me! Nothing!" The hostess spoke, sighing with relief.

"Daddy, why has she still got your voice?" Thyra asked, her eyebrows furrowed and she straightened her hat nervously.

Braxiatel crouched in front of her, glaring at Sky. "Why me? What's so important about me that you need?" He and Sky spoke. "Is it because I'm telepathic? Is it because of my mind?" He cocked his head to the side. "Or...or is it because of the _Pandora _inside my mind_?" _

Thyra frowned. She has heard her mother and father mention the Pandora a few times back in the TARDIS but neither of them have really explained what it was. Oh, she knew all about Pandora's box and she wondered if it was that trapped inside his mind? "What's the Pandora daddy?"

"A tale for another time my love. Your mother and I will explain it when we get back." Braxiatel and Sky told her and the humans watched with wide eyes as Braxiatel leaned forwards, wanting to learn more and he waited, no body making a sound as they watched for either one of them to make the first move. "You have my voice. One of the most intelligent voices in the room." He paused again. "Listen to me. If you are a form or consciousness or a voice, you do not have to steal mine. You're the shadow that Claude saw moments before but I can help you find a voice without having to hurt anyone. That's a promise. Would you like us to help you?"

"Do we have a deal?" Sky finished before Braxiatel and Thyra's hand flew to her mouth in horror before a shocked silence fell as the humans around them realized what had just happened.

"Daddy?" Thyra whimpered. Oh no. Her mother was going to be devastated if she had learnt what happened to Braxiatel at this moment in time and Thyra's heartbeats were beating so loudly, she could have sworn the humans in the room would have been able to hear them.

"Hold on, did she...?" Dee Dee asked, trying to get her head around what has just happened.

Jethro tightened his lips, and rubbed his wrists together. Now this was just getting freakier and freakier by the second. "She spoke first."

Val shook her head. "She can't have."

"She did!" Professor Hobbes protested.

"Oh, look at that, I'm ahead of you." Sky spoke coldly, a cold smile spread upon her face.

"Oh, look at that, I'm ahead of you." Braxiatel replied, his voice pained.

Thyra tugged at her father's hand. "Daddy, daddy. Are you there?" But no response came from him and Thyra looked angrily towards Sky. "What have you done to my daddy?" She angrily demanded, standing up slightly. "Let him go! He was trying to help you!"

Sky stood up, ignoring her and she began to examine her fingers. "I think it's moved." She and Braxiatel spoke. "I think it's letting me go."

Dee Dee looked bemused. "What do you mean? Letting you go from what?"

Biff looked between Braxiatel and Sky. "But he's repeating now, he's the one doing it! It's him!" He pointed his finger accusingly at Braxiatel's back. He was the one who had caused all this! He was the one who made things worse! It was all his fault and he had to be stopped.

"Mrs Silvestry!" Thyra pleaded and Sky stopped but did not look at her. "Consciousness! Please let my daddy go. He was only trying to help you. He wanted to _understand _you." Then she remembered what her father said about a shadow earlier on and she gasped. "You're a shadow! A living shadow that copies everyone's movements and you've latched onto my daddy because...because his mind is the most developed in the room."

Sky smirked and Thyra knew she was correct. "Look at me, I can move..." She and Braxiatel continued, ignoring Thyra but the humans looked at Thyra worriedly. "I can feel again...I'm coming back to life..." She glanced back at Braxiatel. "And look at him, he can't move. Help me."

"Help me." Braxiatel copied her and Thyra rested a hand against her father's cheek, tears cascading down her face.

"I will help you daddy," She vowed and she will. Her daddy and mummy have protected her so many times, it was only right that Thyra protected them just this once. "I promise I will help you." Thyra turned to look at the humans, taking a deep breath before she launched into an explanation. "It's a shadow. It repeats and then it synchronises then it goes onto the next stage. This is exactly what Daddy said would happen!"

"He's waited so long." Sky and Braxiatel continued quickly. "In the dark. And the cold. And the diamonds. Until you came. Bodies so hot. With blood. And pain."

Val winced. It was getting worse and worse and Braxiatel cold, metallic voice as he copied Sky's words. How did Thyra even call this man her father when he was a man so cold? "Stop, oh my god, make him stop, somebody make him stop!"

Dee Dee glared at her. "Thyra's right! Sky is saying it, not Braxiatel! It's a shadow! It copies everyone's movements."

"And you can shut up!" Val yelled.

"Humans!" Thyra snapped, causing the humans to blink at her in surprise at her tone. Surprised at the fact for one so young, her voice held so much power. "Please just think clearly for one moment. Pause. Take a deep breath and breath."

"Thyra's right. This is what the creature wants." Dee Dee told them, nodding and she took a deep breath, doing as Thyra instructed.

Biff scoffed. As if he would dare listen to a seven year old girl! He was a grown man! He was the strongest in the room! Nobody was going to boss him around and he certainly was not going to let a seven year old girl boss him around either. No. He wanted to be in charge and he wanted to kill Braxiatel. "What, and you're on _their _side? The snotty Lords of Time?"

"No!" Dee Dee protested and Thyra looked hurt at the insults that was traded amongst the humans.

"Val please. This is my daddy we're talking about. You're acting rash and making stupid decisions." Thyra pleaded with her but the woman merely glared down at her as though she was higher than Thyra.

"You're not even human! You're as bad as your father!" Val told her and Thyra whimpered.

"Val!" Dee Dee cried with outrage, shocked at how Val would treat this young girl so horribly and she turned to Thyra. "I believe you Thyra. I saw Sky steal your father's voice."

"I think you should be quiet, Dee." Professor Hobbes warned. Dee Dee had no right to speak without his permission! She had no right to take sides, only his.

Thyra turned to Sky, knowing this was the creatures doing at bringing the darkness in everyone. "This is how you do it." She realized. She understood the shadow now. She understood it well enough."You creep into their heads and bring out their darkness and you feed on it and it makes you stronger." She stood in front of her daddy protectively. "Whatever you are, my mummy will come and hunt you down until the end of time for so much hurting daddy and trust me, my mummy is not a person you want to mess with for my mummy is one of the most greatest warriors you will ever meet!"

Sky merely glanced at her, unfazed by Thyra's warning. "But don't you see child? It's all your father's doing. Getting inside everyone's head."

"Throw him out!" Biff demanded, having enough. He wanted Braxiatel dead. He wanted all of this to stop and the only way they could stop it was by killing Braxiatel.

Val nodded in agreement. "Get him out of my head!" She rounded up on Thyra. "Don't you dare get inside my head! You alien!"

Biff nodded. "Yeah, we should throw him out!"

Val raised an eyebrow at him. Her husband could very well talk but was he ever going to do the action? "Well, don't just talk about it! Just, you're useless! DO something!"

Biff glared at her. "I will! You watch me! I'm gonna throw him out!"

Thyra clung to her father tightly and looked into her father's eyes and saw what she needed to see. That his eyes told her everything. She saw the fear there that was masked by concern for her as he struggled to fight the thing possessing him. She knew he could be strong and she knew that he would win the battle. It would only be a matter of time when he would win.

"Yes!" Sky cheered, Braxiatel still copying her. "Throw him out! Get rid of him! Now!"

Biff made his move to grab him but Thyra raised her arm and used her telekinesis power and threw him way back into the back of the room, causing others to look at her in alarm at the strength of her power. "Don't you hurt my daddy!" She panted, feeling true anger for the very first time even though it was the very first thing that this creature wanted. "Go on. I dare you all to make a move against him now!"

"It'll be you next!" Val spat and she lunged at Thyra, grabbing her by the neck and Thyra screamed and kicked at her, wanting her to let go and Jethro ran his hands through his hair, not knowing what to do and feeling very distressed and Thyra used her telekinesis power, using it to lift up small objects around the room and make them swirl around like a whirlwind and the humans ducked every time an object came near them. Funnily enough, none of the objects went no where near Braxiatel and were far out of reach of him.

"Don't think we should do this!" The hostess told them. She wished she has never brought up the topic of killing Sky. She wished all of this would end and most of all, she wished the rescue ship could come soon.

Biff scoffed, moving away from the wall that he had been thrown back against before moving towards Braxiatel once more. "It was your idea! Professor, help me."

The Professor looked nervous. As much as he wanted to stop this, he didn't want to be the one that got involved in killing a little girls father. She was so young! And what would her mother say when she found out that her husband had not returned from their trip? "I can't...I'm not-"

"Please Professor!" Thyra wailed as she struggled against Val's grasps. "Please think at how this would damage your work and your career. Please don't kill my daddy!" The Professor hesitated, knowing she was right.

"Don't listen to her, she's not even human. Her voice doesn't even count. What sort of a man are you? Come on!" Biff encouraged the Professor.

Val still had tight hold of Thyra, ducking every time one of Thyra's flying objects came near her. "Get him out!" An object hit her harshly in the stomach and this caused Val to put Thyra in an arm lock and she squeezed harshly on Thyra's neck, causing her to pant heavily and Thyra felt her neck go sore.

Biff gestured for the Professor to come over. "Grab hold of him!" Awkwardly, the Professor grabbed Braxiatel's hand. "Not like that! Are you stupid?"

Sky looked gleefully at them. "Cast him out!" She and Braxiatel cried gleefully and Sky ducked as a torch nearly hit her. "Into the sun! And the night!"

"Get him out! I want him out!" Val screeched and held her grip tighter on Thyra. "And I want this mutt out next to!"

"Do it!" Sky and Braxiatel continued. "Do it now! Faster!"

"Daddy." Thyra whimpered. "Daddy! No!"

"That's the way!" Sky and Braxiatel encouraged as Jethro joins Biff and the Professor, pulling Braxiatel and dragged him towards the door.

"Not my daddy," Thyra whimpered, shaking her head furiously and she blinked the tears out of her eyes. "Not my daddy, please not my daddy!"

"Throw him out!" Val gave a cold, calculating smile as she realized they were finally getting rid of this snotty Lord of Time and his daughter for good. They were not human. They did not deserve to be here. Only humans were allowed to be here.

"You can do it!" Sky and Braxiatel encouraged. "Braxiatel Collection! Thyra! Gallifrey Stands!" But this time, Sky had Braxiatel's voice as he spoke.

"Gallifrey stands!" Braxiatel copied her.

The hostess eyes widened, realisation dawning on her. "That's _his _voice." Thyra looked at her pleadingly, trying to make her see sense.

"The starlight waits!" Sky cheered.

"The starlight waits!" Braxiatel copied.

Thyra looked at the hostess desperately. "Please. She's taken my daddy's voice." She cried and the hostess looked between her and Braxiatel and Sky, thinking of what to do quickly.

"Get him out!" Val snapped.

"The midnight sky!"

* * *

The hostess knew that Thyra was right. She knew it had been Sky all along and that her father had been in fact trying to help them and the hostess knew it was her fault for even suggesting to kill Sky in the first place. "It's her. She's taken his voice." She grabbed Sky harshly and pushes the button that opened the fire exit. Blinding light got into the shuttle, making everyone stop and scream and Val let go of Thyra who clung to the nearest chair whilst the hostess stood in the door, holding Sky and Thyra watched through squinted eyes. "One, two, three, four, five, six." The hostess took a deep breath as the pressure wall collapsed and the hostess and Sky were sucked outside before the door quickly closed. The men let go of Braxiatel who fell to the ground, panting before looking at each other with fright as they realized what they were about to do. Realizing they were about to rob the life of a little girl's father before her eyes.

"Daddy." Thyra scrambled far away from Val and rushed to her father who sat up, trembling slightly though he tried not to show it for he was too proud to show his weakness in front of these humans. "Daddy, it's gone. It's gone." She helped him sit up and lean on the seat and Braxiatel pulled Thyra into a tight embrace, not letting her go as she sat on his lap and both father and daughter nuzzled each other, both relieved at the fact they were both okay and Braxiatel frowned, noticing the sore redness on his daughter's neck and he rubbed a gentle thumb over it and Thyra winced before glancing briefly at Val and Braxiatel understood that it was Val who had caused Thyra pain and Braxiatel felt deep anger run through his blood and he let out a growl, making it clear to Val to stay far away from them as possible.

Val winced underneath his piercing glare as an angry growl erupted from Braxiatel's which reminded Val of an angry wolf protecting it's pack and she knew that Braxiatel was protecting his cub. Right now, she certainly did feel like the enemy. "I said it was her." Val spoke up weakly, making a feeble excuse but this only caused Braxiatel to growl and snarl even more dangerously and Val knew it was not her place to speak and she hung her head, deeply ashamed of herself.

* * *

20 long minutes have passed and Braxiatel and Thyra were still sitting in their embrace, nuzzling each other and whispering soothing words to each other softly in Gallifreyian as if to comfort one another. The other passengers were spread out in the cabin, everyone sitting alone all lost in their dark thoughts as they watched the father and daughter interaction. The only thing that was slightly cheerful in the room.

"Repeat, Crusader 50, rescue vehicle coming alongside in three minutes, door-seals set to automatic. Prepare for boarding, repeat, prepare for boarding." The voice over the intercom suddenly spoke, breaking the silence.

"The Hostess..." Braxiatel's croaked, his voice sounded roar from the way it had been used by Sky. "What was her name?"

They all looked away, too ashamed to speak. Too ashamed to say they did not know the name of their saviour. "I don't know." Professor Hobbes finally answered and they all fell silent once more.

* * *

Romana and Donna waited anxiously for Braxiatel and Thyra to come off the rescue boarding ship. After the crew had alerted them that the cabin Braxiatel and Thyra were on had been stranded, Romana had been non-stop worrying about Thyra's and Braxiatel's safety and she had been pacing up and down near the swimming pool ever since with Donna watching her carefully before Romana stopped in her tracks, her ears pricking slightly as she sensed Thyra and Braxiatel and she turned to see them, Braxiatel carrying a whimpering Thyra and Romana rushed to them and embraced them both tightly, feeling father and daughter nuzzle her longingly.

* * *

Romana had Thyra in her lap as she tended to her daughter's wounds. Luckily, it was healing quickly though she was quite glad that the Val woman was way out of her reach otherwise she would have been killed on the spot for handling her daughter in such a manner. Humans! The slightest hint of fear and they act out in such a rash manner. Braxiatel was sitting next to her, his arm around the back of his chair as he finished explaining the tale. Never in her life has Romana ever felt such a disgust for the primitive race in all her lives. What would have the Doctor thought?

Donna was sat opposite them and couldn't help but seethe with anger. Those people called her niece a mutt! They hurt and they harmed her favourite niece when all she had been trying to do was make them see sense. Like Romana, she wanted to give those people a piece of her mind for hurting Thyra and laying their filthy hands on her. Donna swallowed. "Well, you'd better tell 'em. This lot." She jerked her head to the staff who were walking around the room.

Braxiatel slowly nodded. "I've already had a meeting with the manager. They can build their Leisure Palace somewhere else whilst they let this planet keep on turning round on an Xtonic star. In silence."

Donna gave a weak smile before looking at the Time family. "I can't imagine either of you three without a voice." She couldn't. They talked all the time yet at the same time, they talked so little. To her, their voices sounded like lullabies that held so much power in them it could do more than send someone of to sleep.

"Trust me, it'll be very hard to shut me up." Romana told her firmly before putting the cream away and Romana hoped for Thyra's sake that her daughter's nightmares would not get any worse after this. But Romana would be there for her daughter, no matter what trouble she has been through and she was so thankful that she came back to her. "There. How are we now, my love?"

Thyra looked at her neck briefly through Romana's pocket mirror before nodding. "Better. Can we go home? I want to go home. I've had enough of this place."

"Home. I like that." Braxiatel gave a slight smile.

"Home. I like that." Donna repeated teasingly before seeing Thyra wince and she felt slightly guilty.

Braxiatel shook his head, squeezing Romana's hand. "No. Please don't do that. Just...don't."


End file.
